Teen Wolf Love
by g1rldraco7
Summary: Derek invites Scott to his house to call on his favor. What exactly does Derek want from Scott? The result is something no one would ever expect to happen. DerekXScott Rated M for Mature. Yaoi Werewolves! You have Been Warned!
1. Teen Wolf Love

**Hello all and welcome to the first one shot of Derek and Scott from the awesome tv show Teen Wolf.  
>So far there are no fan-fictions of them on this site so I figure why not be the first of many.<br>This takes place after Episode 3 Pack Mentality so no one is confused about the storyline.  
>Warning is a Yaoi werewolf story so if you don't like this, leave and if you flame me APOX ON THEE FLAMER!<strong>

Scott was nervous as he shakily rode his bike to the burned down home of the Hale family.  
>He parked his bike near the porch and waited for Derek to arrive as the sun was beginning to set.<br>Despite the fact they got off to a rocky start Derek was willing to teach Scott how to control his changes.  
>Go figure it's an Alpha that bit Scott in the woods and mercilessly killed the bus driver on the bus.<br>Scott found a cryptic message on his bike as a folded note tied to the handle bars with some string.

It said _'C__ome to my home after work, it's time to call in the favor'_.

If things weren't confusing enough with being a werewolf, the new girl Allison kept smiling at him.  
>She was pretty, attractive and everything a guy wants in a girl, but he only saw her as a friend.<br>The sound of his phone beeping that it was 8 p.m. and the air got colder around him.  
>Maybe being a werewolf wouldn't be so bad if he could control it properly without incident.<br>The bright headlights of the sleek black camaro brought Scott to see Derek Hale come out of it.  
>Scott felt something stir inside as his eyes took in Derek's muscular body and smooth face.<p>

" I didn't think you would show up Scott, I figured you would have went home."

Derek said in a silky tone as he noticed Scott shiver from the tone and smirked.

" Seems early for this favor with the Alpha attacking people and all."

Scott said as he felt his stomach flip flop as Derek came closer with a predatory look.

Soon Scott felt his back hit the wall as he gazed into Derek's odd yet beautiful colored eyes.

" Do you know how werewolves mate Scott?"

Derek said as he ran one hand through Scott's soft brown hair and loved the soft feeling.

" They mate for life? I thought only real wolves did that?"

Scott felt his cheeks flush red as Derek's fingers went behind his ear and scratched behind it.  
>A soft keening noise came from Scott's throat as the rough yet gentle touch drove him crazy.<p>

" On a full moon like tonight the pair meet in the woods. Then one chases the other until the submissive is caught. Once the submissive is caught, they make love until they howl in completion signalling that they are mated and no one else is to try and take them."

Derek's eyes became bright blue while his other hand traced the outline of Scott's other ear to make Scott keen louder.  
>Scott felt his heart rate increase and pound in his chest from the close proximity of Derek's mouth and his hot breath hitting his face.<p>

" Why are you telling me all this? Is this werewolf only information or can anyone know about it?"

Scott asked as a hope bubble formed in his chest, but he knees were turning into jello from Derek's touch.

" I'm telling you this because I want you to become my mate Scott. I've always wanted you since the day you were looking for your inhaler. I can tell you like me as well, you're body is responding to my touch very much. This will help you train and prepare for us to take on the alpha."

Derek looked into Scott's big brown eyes seeing the hope and love along with hearing the rapid beating of his heart.  
>Scott felt something click in his mind seeing all the signs that pointed his attraction to Derek like a huge wave.<br>His eyes became amber yellow meeting bright blue seeing the honesty, love and lust in the other wolfs eyes.

" If this will help then yes I will become your mate."

Scott said with a blush before Derek covered his mouth with his with a growl.  
>Scott gasped and that allowed Derek to slip his tongue past those soft lips.<br>The heat in Scott's body rose rapidly as he felt the change coming, making him moan.  
>Derek's tongue entered Scott's making both wolves moan and growl from the heat.<br>Soon jackets, shirts, underwear, pants, socks and shoes flew onto the ground.  
>Both wolves transformed and panted from their strong passionate kiss.<p>

Derek latched his mouth onto Scott's soft neck as he stroked him, marking the skin with his mouth and teeth  
>Scott whimpered as he thrusted into Derek's hand from the pleasure he was receiving from the elder.<br>Derek made sure to mark his neck showing ownership and whoever tried would be dead instantly.  
>Scott's eyes roamed Derek's body until they landed on Derek's cock and almost came seeing the impressive size.<p>

He started to stroke Derek making the older wolf growl as he sucked on his collarbone making a big mark form.  
>They parted as the cold air hit their warm bodies and steadied their breathing before going again.<br>Scott winked be fore he turned around and started to run enticing the older wolf to follow.  
>Derek growled as he chased after Scott into the night for being such a tease after all.<p>

The cool air hit the two werewolves as they jumped and leaped over rocks and fallen trees.  
>Soon Derek caught Scott and had him pinned, running his hands over Scott's body.<br>When he brushed his nipples, Scott moaned loudly at the cold touch making Derek rub them harder.  
>Derek came to Scott's entrance spreading his cheeks apart gently as Scott panted loudly<br>Scott wondered what the older were was doing until he felt something hot and wet enter him.  
>Scott lifted his head up and howled softly from the sensation and whimpered as it went in deeper.<br>Derek continued to twist his tongue until he figured it was wet enough and placed his cock near it.

" Do you trust me not to prepare you?"

Derek asked in a lustful tone as he spread Scott's legs as wide as they could go.

" Just take me now you tease!"

Scott growled as his lust was making him mad and he whined in frustration.

Derek chuckled from the aggressive tone as he slowly entered Scott moaning from the tight heat.  
>When he reached the hilt, he stilled enjoying the hot feeling fill his body and making him sweat.<br>Scott felt his head get dizzy from the penetration and was glad he wasn't standing up right now  
>Weird though he didn't feel pain just the stretching as Derek started to move slowly easing Scott into it.<p>

He was rewarded with moans and whimpers from the younger wolf were increasing in volume.  
>Scott started to move along with the thrusts making Derek growl and grab his hips hard.<br>Derek went faster and bit into the back of Scott's neck as he unleashed his animal urges.  
>Scott's prostate was found right away and his claws dug deeper into the cold ground.<p>

Late into the night, the two wolves were going at it as the moon covered them in the moonlight.  
>No one knew how long they were going, but Derek started to stroke Scott in time with the thrusts.<br>The added pleasure pushed Scott beyond his limits even though he wanted to last longer for his first time.  
>He howled as he came hard covering the ground as Derek thrusted 4 times before he unloaded into Scott.<br>They both fell on their sides still intertwined as they panted for air and looked into each other's eyes.  
>Scott curled up as Derek's body curled around him as he licked Scott's neck earning soft moans.<br>Derek removed himself slowly from Scott, holding him tightly as he whimpered from the loss.

" That was...amazing. I love you Derek."

" I love you too Scott and nothing will separate us."

Scott yawned as one thought bugged him before sleep could claim him.

_' How am I going to explain this to Stiles?'_


	2. A Long Week

**Okay I decided to make this a story since more ideas are flooding into my mind.  
>I didn't think anyone would like this, but I love the pairing so much it hurts<br>Anyway here we go and enjoy :) thanks for the reviews & for all the fans of this pairing..**

The sun rose as it lit up the forest and the bright rays landing on the werewolf couple.  
>Scott mumbled as he yawned, opening sleep filled eyes to adjust to the light.<br>He felt something around his waist to see two big arms wrapped securely and tight.  
>Hot breath tickled his neck and he craned his neck to see Derek Hale sleeping peacefully.<p>

It was amazing to see his face all smooth and peaceful showing his handsome features more.  
>Most of the time he was serious and images of last night flashed before him with a smile.<br>Now he felt complete, but worried about the time since it was a school day and he didn't leave his mom a message.

" We still have time relax my mate"

Derek said licking the bite mark he left on Scott's neck softly tasting the marked skin.  
>Scott moaned as Derek licked his shoulder blades and neck with hungry nips of his teeth.<br>His hormones seemed to double being around Derek and who wouldn't be turned on.  
>Derek is a hot, sexy stud of werewolves who can have anyone, but he chose Scott.<p>

" MMM..stop I'm sore, besides I..I Oh God!"

Scott gasped as Derek slipped a finger into his entrance. and moved around.  
>Scott whimpered as another finger entered and started stretching him gently<br>The third finger brushed against his prostate making him howl from the touch  
>Which may cause unwanted attention to the young werewolves as it were.<p>

" SHHHHHHH! Quiet I'm surprised the hunters didn't find us last night."

Derek growled as he placed one hand over Scott's mouth as the fourth finger stabbed his prostate.  
>Scott moaned against the hand, which made Derek growl as he nipped Scott's shoulder to silence him<br>Derek lifted Scott up as he sat on the ground not caring about the cold leaves and rocks lying around.  
>He turned Scott to face him as he lowered him onto his cock feeling the heat envelope his cock.<p>

Scott whined as he was filled again despite the fact he was sore, but he couldn't resist the burning urge.  
>Derek latched his mouth onto Scott's as he grabbed his hips and started pounding into him right away.<br>Pleasured filled moans were muffled as they started again only quick this time due to Scott having school  
>Soon Scott and Derek came at the same time while Scott covered Derek's face with gentle kisses.<p>

Derek waited a bit before he removed himself from his mate and carried Scott back to his home.  
>Once they arrived Derek placed Scott on the porch and went to get the hose near the side of the house<br>He carefully washed both of them to remove evidence of their coupling and smell with the cold water.  
>He dressed Scott carefully since he was sore from their intimate activities and then himself.<p>

He unlocked his car and placed a pillow on the passenger seat for Scott's sore bottom to rest on  
>He lifted Scott who yelped in surprise as he was placed on the passenger seat and buckled in.<br>Derek figured he would be too sore to ride his bike home unless he carried Scott home.  
>As the car started and headed toward the school Scott turned on his phone to see 2 text messages from Stiles.<p>

The first one read _'Dude where are you? You're mom is looking for you. I told her you spent the night with me on a history project. Call me soon!'_

Scott then read the next message which came 3 hours after. _' What did Derek want anyway? Want full details at school.'_

" Let me guess Stiles wants to know what happened?"

Derek asked concerned for the worry was radiating off Scott like waves.

" If you want to keep our relationship a secret, it's fine, but I'm not sure how Stiles will react."

Scott answered as he made sure his backpack was in the car with his homework done.

" For now let's keep it a secret that way the hunters won't know anything. Besides Stiles like girls so it shouldn't be a problem."

Scott said thinking Stiles may blab, but then why would he and what would he get out of it anyway?  
>Stiles never trusted Derek and revealing this may make him try to separate them more than usual.<br>Soon the black Camaro entered the school parking lot seeing some students were waiting outside.  
>The car clock read 7 a.m. meaning they were early even for most people for normal for some others.<p>

" I'll pick you after school and try not to draw attention to your limp."

Derek said as he rubbed Scott's hand hoping to comfort him after what they shared last night  
>Scott smiled as he enjoyed the simple rub and felt some of his pain go away from the gesture.<p>

" You don't have to, but thanks. Okay I'll see you-"

Derek smirked as he grabbed Scott, who yelped as they made out for 15 minutes.  
>Unfortunately they didn't know Jackson saw them as he went into the school building.<br>Scott blushed as he exited the Camaro gingerly and hoped the pain would subside.  
>Derek winked at him as he drove away leaving Scott to start school all bothered.<br>Soon he was stopped by his hyper best friend Stiles who looked very worried.

" DUDE! Where have you been? Next time a heads up about your late night activities."

Stiles said in a rushed and worried tone.

" How much Red Bull did you have today?"

Scott asked knowing his buddy always took alot of energy drinks.

" Not a lot. Okay 4, but that's not the point! What did Derek want with you?"

Stiles asked hoping it wasn't a bad thing since he saw Scott exit the car and nothing more.

" He had me do training to help me control the change, but I think I over did it."

Scott answered as he limped beside his friend.

" You know we have lacrosse practice today. You need to tell him to stop riding you so hard."

Stiles said chuckling at Scott's bright red face unaware of the real reason why as they made their way inside the school.  
>As they entered the building Scott mentally groaned knowing that all this week was lacrosse practice and late night work shifts.<p>

_' This is going to be a long week'_

Scott thought as he entered his first class.


	3. Adjusting

**Okay peeps here is chapter 3 I hope this keeps you full until the next one.  
>Also review each chapter separately that's all :)<br>**

As the chemistry teacher drew formulas on the black board Scott was focused on something else or someone.  
>Sure he was writing stuff down, but his brain focused on Derek his handsome, sexy werewolf boyfriend.<br>Lousy schools for making the desk chairs out of hard plastic instead of having plush padding for more comfort.  
>Scott was trying to keep quiet, but his body was sending waves of pain to his brain because of last night.<p>

_' I don't get it, I said no, but my body said ravage me. How will I get through practice without coach seeing my limp?'_

The bell for the next class brought Scott of his thoughts loudly and made his ears ring  
>He yelped as he walked to his next class the pain slowly lowering, but not fast enough.<br>It got worse whenever he sat down feeling like knives were digging and twisting him  
>He hoped it wasn't permanent, he wanted to past out from the pain and just sleep.<p>

As lunch came around Scott sat in the same spot waiting for Stiles as always.  
>Jackson walked by with his lunch seeing some of the bite mark on Scott's neck.<br>He shrugged going to sit with his girlfriend and the other cool kids like they did daily.  
>Stiles arrived sitting across from Scott ready to interrogate his best friend about Derek.<p>

" What did he do to you to have you limping? I know running doesn't do that."

Stiles asked as he started eating the spaghetti lunch the school made.

" We were chasing rabbits and I pulled a muscle from trying to jump a log"

Scott answered hoping it would end the conversation as his body throbbed.

" Right chasing rabbits? Would that explain why you have hickeys on your neck?"

Stiles pointed to some of the marks which Scott turned red and covered his neck making him wince forgetting the bite mark.

" You may not like this, but...fine we weren't chasing rabbits, we were having sex okay!"

Scott said a little too loudly making some students look at them and Stiles dropped his spork as he gaped at his best friend.

" You and Derek Hale?...That explains alot even though it's a big surprise."

Stiles picked up his spork and dissected the food as he waited for Scott.

" Yeah well I was worried that you wouldn't have taken it very well. Wait what did you mean by explains alot?"

Scott asked wondering what his friend meant as the food before him didn't seem so interesting anymore.

" The big hint was the fact you didn't try anything with Allison. If I had the chance I would in a heartbeat. Second you kept going to him even though you couldn't trust him and three you always have a huge grin when his name was mentioned."

Stiles finished seeing Scott taking all this information in slowly and smile as Derek's name was mentioned.

" You right except for one thing. If you had the chance to be with Liydia, you would have froze or say something dumb like usual."

Scott said smirking knowing he was right as Stiles ripped the poor bread roll into small pieces.

" The point is I'm happy for you even though you hook up with a scary guy. Which by the way doesn't like me very much."

Stiles pointed out worried for his safety now since Derek wasn't on his friend list.

" Don't worry he won't kill you as long as I distract him."

In which both friends laughed as they finished their lunch and went to the rest of their classes.  
>The final class was lacrosse practice that Scott was dreading due to his current state of pain.<br>In the the locker room Scott changed into his lacrosse uniform and sorely walked to the field.  
>So far they were practicing dodging and making shots from the half-way point while being rushed.<p>

Scott was able to keep up and not limp too badly to pass it off as a wrong turn or tackle.  
>That is until he was charged from the side by Jackson who just went for it without care.<br>Jackson knelt down and told something that made Scott freeze and the pain hurt even more.

"Rough night with Hale princess? It explains the brand he placed on you."

Jackson laughed as he continued his moves and tosses leaving Scott confused.  
>He felt his anger rise and imagined all gory and bloody ways to kill him, but let it go for now.<br>Soon practice was over and as he made his way to his locker a note was sticking out of it.

_'Something came up and you'll have to have Stiles take you home. Sorry and see you later.'_

Scott sighed knowing it was Derek, but this time is was done in a fancy writing style.  
>He remembered his bike at Derek's house now relieved he didn't have to ride it home.<br>His phone went off showing a text message from his boss saying he had the night off for tonight.  
>Scott smiled as he grabbed his stuff and went towards Stiles who was happy to give him a ride home.<br>Once they reached Scott's house, they noticed his mom's car was gone again which happened normally.  
>This meant she was on a night shift again which left Scott alone most of the time.<p>

" Figures Wolf man makes his girl walk home instead of driving him."

Stiles said making Scott glare at him as they entered his house with heavy backpacks.

" What makes you think I'm the girl Stiles?"

Scott asked upset that his friend would assume such a thing which was true.

" Derek is an aggressive, rude, sarcastic jerk with a stick up his butt. You're limping and have marks all over your body so unless otherwise."

Their backpacks were dropped onto the couch and they went to kitchen to see the table setup like at a fancy restaurant.  
>Fancy plates and silverware were set along with food dished covered with lids and two candles lit.<br>Derek came out of the kitchen wearing nothing, but a plain white t-shirt with black shorts.

" I hope you like the surprise though I wasn't expecting Stiles to be here."

Derek said as he uncovered the food letting the different aromas him them and fill the room.


	4. Rules

" So you made dinner for you and me? That's why you didn't pick me up? This is very sweet."

Scott replied as he rubbed his arm sheepishly, not expecting Derek to do such a romantic gesture.

" Well I would have done this at my home, but there was no way I could have prepared such a lavish meal."

Derek pointed out the spread,stacked pile of grilled rib eye with mashed potatoes, gravy, mashed berries and water to drink.  
>Scott felt his mouth water from the different scents filling his nose and his stomach answered for him.<br>Derek chuckled hearing Scott's stomach growl from the food and then faced Stiles with a serious face.

" As you can see this is a private dinner so I only going to say this politely and once, go home Stiles."

Derek finished hoping Stiles got the message, but he didn't apparently since he didn't move from his spot.

" FYI, I know you two being a couple. I saw the marks on Scott and I knew he was meeting you yesterday. I'm part of this and whatever you have to say to Scott, you can say it in front of me."

Scott shook his head as he looked toward Derek seeing the elder getting annoyed easily which wasn't good.

" It's just dinner, besides he's my best friend so having him here for dinner won't be so bad."

Scott smiled when Derek handed Stiles a plate without a word or a rude remark whatsoever.  
>Stiles grinned as he served himself. Derek gave Scott a <em>'You owe me when we're alone'<em> look.  
>Once the three had a plateful, they sat down and ate in silence other than hearing the silverware cut and separate food.<br>The silence was thick, but not so tense until Stiles spoke seeing Scott and Derek were too busy stuffing their stomachs and mouths.

" So now that both of you are a couple, are their any power bonuses or new rules added?"

Stiles asked hoping he can help out since this totally made high school alot more interesting.

" Now that me and Scott are mated, we can sense each other clearly even if we're 100 feet apart. We'll be training to fight in sync with one another so we can't be overwhelmed by groups of enemies. Also have to be careful with who we interact with."

Derek said as he sliced up his meat with his claws with no problem and tore into it with ease.  
>Scott thought it was funny when a piece of meat was stuck on one of his nails and he picked at it.<p>

" What do you mean by that? Does this have to do with scents?"

Scott asked worried that Derek may attack him if he had someone or another animals scent on him.

" Werewolves are territorial and their mate counts as their territory. If they find another scent on their mate, they'll think the mate cheated and will attack them. Which concerns me since Allison tries to get near you all the time."

Derek said in a tone that radiated jealousy thickly and Stiles was glad it wasn't aimed at him.

" I already told you I don't like her that way. I need to tell her the truth anyway so that she won't find out from someone else."

Scott said hoping to calm Derek down seeing the poor fork being bent in the elder wolf's grasp  
>Stiles decided to ask something that's been bugging him since he found out about his best friend's relationship.<p>

" I have a question, can Scott get pregnant? I mean it may be dumb, but if he can then this town will be filled with werewolf pups because of you're hormones."

Scott coughed as he tried to swallow the mashed potatoes hearing this, but ended up landing on the plate.  
>Derek spit out the water he was drinking making the candles got out and his shirt all wet showing his hard muscles.<br>Stiles fell out of his chair laughing not realizing he could be attacked for laughing at their reactions to the question.  
>Scott was hypnotized by the chest muscles showing through the wet shirt and felt his mouth water at the sight.<p>

" It's biologically impossible with two males, but hey miracles can happen if they want to."

Derek finished smirking at Scott's red face, catching him check out his body while Stiles got back into his chair and focused on his food.

" Okay moving on, so by us training to fight in sync will it be enough to take on the alpha? I don't want anyone else to get hurt by this monster."

Stiles nodded in agreement, but wondered how will they find the alpha without many clues to his identity

" I don't know, but we have to make sure the hunters don't know we're looking for him as well. Since Allison's father is a hunter, we'll have more problems to worry about."

Derek mixed the gravy and mashed potatoes on his plate while separating the slices of meat from big to small pieces..

" Maybe you can use Allison as an advantage. It might be mean, but you can find out what her father is up to and what he knows."

Stiles said as he served more mashed potatoes and some mashed berries on his plate.

" That's true, but for now we need to rest and think of a plan in which you Stiles must head home now."

Derek said to Stiles who just finished the food on his plate leaving only a slightly used napkin.  
>Before he could protest Scott made him a to go plate covered in foil and escorted him to his car.<p>

" I'll text you later about the plan and thanks for staying."

Scott said as Stiles entered his car placing the food onto the passenger seat.

" It's cool besides this makes this year of school more interesting."

Stiles started his jeep and waved goodbye to his friend as he drove on home.  
>Scott entered his house only to be swept up in Derek's arms and body heat.<br>Derek roughly kissed him making them moan as he grinded their hips together.  
>They parted for air only for Derek to carry Scott over his shoulder as they went toward his room.<p>

" I can walk you big brute now put me down!"

Scott yelled only to moan as Derek sucked and nipped his naval as he went to the connected bathroom.  
>Soon their clothing was flying onto the floor in a sloppy pile like a rock trail in the woods as they rushed.<br>When they were both bare Derek turned on the shower and adjusted the water to a comfortable temperature.  
>Once both wolves were inside Derek pushed him against the wall with a feral growl at his submissive mate.<p>

Scott wrapped his legs around Derek's waist while licking and nipping the older wolf's neck  
>Derek groaned as the younger started feasting on his neck and chest to tease the older wolf.<br>He slipped one finger into his mate earning a loud and long groan as it slid inside with ease  
>Using the warm water, he entered a second finger that started stretching the tight muscles.<p>

Scott whimpered and panted from the pleasure the fingers started to create in his body and rise fast.  
>Once the third finger entered, his prostate was jabbed roughly making him moan louder with each movement.<br>Scott whined as the fingers left him only to gasped loudly as Derek's thick and wet cock entered him in one stroke.  
>Derek went slow as his hands gripped Scott's hips as his mouth sucked on Scott's nipples to tease him so.<br>Scott loved the attention he was receiving, hoping nothing or anyone would come to ruin their time alone.  
>Scott closed his eyes and said something that proved his need for Derek was overpowering his mind.<p>

" OOOOOOOO. Fuck me with everything you have."

Scott moaned making Derek growl with lust seeing him lay before him weak and writhing in front of him.  
>Derek's eyes started glowing blue as he gripped Scott's hips harder and pounded into him with no mercy.<br>Scott screamed with pleasure as his body was ravaged by the older wolf and he loved it so much.  
>No one knew how long they were at it, but they didn't care as they enjoyed moving in sync with each other.<p>

Unfortunately Scott's mom came home early from her shift unaware of what her son was doing.  
>Derek then started to stroke Scott in time with his thrusts sensing both were close to the edge.<br>Soon Scott howled loudly as his cum covered his and Derek's chest as he climaxed hard.  
>Derek came as the muscles tighten on his cock, he sucked on Scott's adam's apple to cover his howl.<br>They panted as their orgasms left them in a state of completion as their scents mixed in the air.  
>Unfortunately a knock on the door brought them back for it was Scott's mom at the locked door.<p>

" Scott I'm home early from my shift and did you just howl?"

**To Be Continued Players :P**


	5. Oh Mother

**Okay peeps here is the next chapter. I need to know if the next chapter should be about the fourth episode or not.  
>Also let me know if you want Scotty to become pregnant because it sounds cute. :)<strong>

Scott couldn't breathe as he frantically thought of how to make his mother leave now.  
>Derek removed himself making Scott yelp in pain which caused more attention to them.<p>

" Scott are you okay?" His mother asked worried from the yelp.

Scott went toward the door with Derek helping him walk due to their recent activity made him limp.  
>Scott signaled him to stay hidden as he opened the door slightly, quickly wrapping a towel around his waist.<br>He saw his mother stand there with a worried look wishing he shouldn't have howled, but the pleasure was too much.  
>He should locked his room when they entered, but he was too busy being lead towards the bathroom to remember.<p>

" Hey mom what are you doing home?" Scott asked hoping this wouldn't be a long conversation

Usually she would take night shifts to keep them afloat financially so they would survive.  
>The only time she took a night off was to see Scott's first game as front line for the lacrosse team.<br>When she did have days off, she spent them catching up on her tv shows and getting some sleep.

" Well I was able to get off work early for a change. What's that white stuff?"

She asked as a white liquid dripped slowly down her son's leg onto the tile floor.

" Oh this is the shower gel I use. You interrupted my shower so I need to finish-"

" Wait who's clothes are these? You don't have a leather jacket?"

His mother asked about the discarded clothing holding the leather jacket and black shorts like a trophy.  
>Scott felt his heart stop wondering how would he explain Derek's clothes scattered on the floor along with his.<br>Derek rolled his eyes as he wrapped a towel around his waist and opening the bathroom door more.  
>He watched Scott's mother holding his leather jacket before dropping it in shock seeing Derek.<p>

" Hello Mrs. McCall."

Derek replied smoothly seeing Scott's mother step back in shock and focus on her son.  
>Scott felt his face turn red as he had a guilty look on his face as he stood there.<p>

" Listen why don't you both finish showering separately and then come downstairs."

She said as she left the room calmly with a look of shock on her face as the door closed quietly.  
>Scott hung his head as he went back to the shower to clean himself since he smelled like Derek<br>After 15 minutes, they were clean and dressed and went to talk to Scott's mom about what she saw.  
>She was sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee mug filled with some herbal tea to relax her nerves.<br>Scott sat down across from his mother with Derek sitting on his left side as he sighed quietly.

" Well this a surprise. I thought you liked Allison?"

Scott hoped telling her wouldn't end up with him being kicked out of the house for being gay.  
>Derek gently grabbed his left hand, reassuring him with a gentle squeeze to calm his nerves.<p>

" I thought so too, but I only see her as a friend mom."

Scott said as he felt a pressure in his chest slowly forming.

" I never thought you would be gay. So who's you're boyfriend?"

She asked, her eyes focusing on Derek who was unfazed by her gaze.

" I'm Derek Hale Mrs. McCall, nice to meet you."

Derek said hoping to relieve the awkward tension in the room that hung heavy in the air.

" Hale? Didn't you're family die in that horrible fire 10 years ago?"

She was curious since the only Hale was at the Beacon Hills Assisted living facility.

" Yes they did. I know this may be a huge shock, but I care about your son very much and would do anything for him."

Derek said as he pulled Scott closer to him, making Scott flush as the heat from the firm muscles warmed him up.

" Well that does explain where that shiny black Camaro came from outside."

She said seeing Scott shift in his chair after Derek let him sit in his chair for now

" Mom before you say anything I just want to say that I love Derek and he makes me happier than I've ever been."

Scott said as he stood up letting Derek wrap an arm around his shoulder.  
>His mother walked toward them with a serious look as Scott swallowed.<p>

" You're very serious about each other aren't you?"

She asked receiving a nod from both of them seeing they were serious about each other.

" Just one last thing, did you use a condom? Because I'm not going to have a pregnant 16 year old."

Scott just sputtered in shock as Derek chuckled from the question with his arm still around Scott.

" Don't worry Scott can't get pregnant so you have nothing to worry about."

Derek reassured her as he calmed down Scott from his freak out of the question.

" Since it's late, Derek you can stay the night, but you sleep on the couch! As you Scott go to your room now! There will be no monkey business going on in this house got it?"

She said in a firm tone in which both answered " Yes ma'am!" quickly.

Scott sighed as he saw Derek go to the couch while his mother handed him a pillow and blanket to sleep on.  
>Scott went to Derek to whisper something before he had to go seeing his mo was watching them from the stairs.<p>

" So far she didn't throw me out. but how can I use Allison to help with the alpha?" Scott said in a rushed whisper

" Not sure, but in the mean time we should rest so goodnight."

Derek said as he licked Scott on the cheek making him flush from the gesture.  
>Scott then went to his room ignoring the chuckle coming from his boyfriend.<br>Derek stretched as he felt sleep claim his mind as he went into a deep sleep.  
>Outside of the McCall home were a pair of bright red eyes watching the house.<br>Soon the eyes left as it's owner ran into the forest looking for something to kill.


	6. Dinner With Derek

**Okay the choice is clear Scott will get pregnant.  
>BUT not now, why rob them of their fun.<br>Okay enough said on to the story and enjoy you loyal fans :)**

The morning sun shined upon the home of the McCalls and the Hale that stayed over.  
>Scott woke up in his bed stretching feeling his bones crack and muscles tingle in peace.<br>He thought Derek would be there, but he remembered his mother had Derek stay downstairs.  
>Scott felt a sharp pain run up his spine as he went to his bathroom to shower and change.<p>

The hot water soothed his muscles as he scrubbed himself clean smelling of mint and mangos.  
>Once he was dressed, he noticed that Derek's clothes except for his jacket and shoes.<br>Scott picked them up as he went downstairs to smell breakfast coming from the kitchen.  
>He placed the jacket and shoes on a chair to see Derek cooking in a white apron.<br>A note was placed on the table addressed to Scott from his mother.

_'To Scott'_

_Sorry about last night I was really tired. I approve of you being with Derek.  
>It was so much information to take, but I still love you very much.<br>I talked to Derek this morning while you were asleep. He's very sweet for a serious guy.  
>Remember no monkey business and I'm at work working double.<br>Make sure you do you're homework and if he stays over again, it's the couch for him._

_Love Mom :)_

**(Besides it would annoying to have her flip out anyway. I thought she was annoying when she wouldn't Scott take the car on the first episode.  
>I always wondered why she was near the bathroom sorry on with the story.)<strong>

Scott smiled relieved that his mother approved of their union and very grateful she didn't kick them out.  
>He gasped as he felt familiar lips and teeth feast on his neck and a curious hand slipped under his pants and underwear to rub his cock.<br>Scott leaned back and turned his head to make room for Derek as he suck and bite the already marked skin.

" You're such a wolf, didn't you get enough last night?"

Scott moaned as he felt himself harden.

" You taste really good, can't get enough and can't help myself."

Derek growled as he marked Scott's neck more.

" MMMMm Let me eat first then you ravage me after school."

Scott said as he tried to wriggle out of Derek's grasp.

" Don't be a fun killer my tasty treat, but breakfast would be wasted."

Derek said releasing him as he started serving the food he cooked for him for letting him sleep here.  
>It was eggs, bacon, ham, sausage links and patties and pancakes to which Scott piled most of it as he ate it.<br>He let out small moans of delight as he gorged on the meat and eggs along with some pancakes and syrup.  
>Derek laughed as he ate as well hoping this would fill both of them up.<p>

Soon the food was gone and Scott was washing dishes as Derek put on his jacket and shoes.  
>Once done he saw Derek sitting on the couch deep in thought, he jumped next to him. Derek jumped and glared at Scott.<p>

" Very funny. We need a plan here and we must train right away so we stop this monster.'"

Derek said as he checked for his keys and phone.

Scott's mother washed his clothes for him while he showered before making breakfast.  
>It was nice to wear clean clothes since his burned home doesn't have a working washer and dryer.<p>

" I know I know. How bout we train before I go to work? Until then you can stay here since no one will be home."

Scott replied hoping this would calm Derek down a bit and it was working.

" Hmmmmm. That'll work plus no one knows where this place is anyway. Now you have school so let's go now."

Derek said as he ushered Scott to his car outside.  
>Soon they were at the school and Derek waved goodbye before driving back.<br>Scott sighed as Stiles once again approached him.

" Hey what happened? Did your mom see Derek?" Stiles asked

" We were in the shower and my mom walked in my room. It was okay until she saw the clothes and Derek in the bathroom with me.

Scott said feeling his face heat up, but managed to suppress it.

" Wait your mom caught you two? Man that must have been awkward. Was she mad? Did she attack Derek?"

Stiles asked for this was getting exciting even though Scott wasn't too happy about it.

" Actually she's cool with it. We can't do it in the house and he sleeps on the couch. So far we're planning to train before work today."

Scott finished as they entered the building to start the school day.  
>So far so good it was a calm day and Jackson left him alone for once.<br>He was getting use to the pain from their intimate activities, but it was a slow process.  
>One thought kept bugging him no matter what he focused on or did.<p>

What if he had a human baby, wolf baby or would it be a litter of them with Derek?  
>They would be werewolves, but would they come out as human babies or wolf puppies?<br>Who would they take after and how it be done since males can't birth them.  
>A C-section would be most likely since giving birth seemed impossible and painful I might add.<p>

So with this in mind school was over and Stiles drove him home wondering how he could help out.  
>As they neared the house they noticed the Camaro had a big plastic bag on the passenger seat filled with clothes.<br>They entered Scott's house to hear the washer and dryer going and went to the laundry room.  
>There was Derek Hale folding and sorting his clothes on the dryer in a laundry basket.<br>It seems he went to his home to bring his clothes here to be washed sensing he ran out of clean ones.  
>Scott dragged Stiles to the living room so they could start on their homework before training and work started.<p> 


	7. Magic Bullet

**Magic Bullet**

**Okay people I just say yesterday's Teen Wolf and WOW.  
>This chapter will be about the fourth episode.<br>With my changes of course so enjoy and review :)**

After homework was done Stiles left leaving Scott and Derek alone in the house for the evening.  
>Derek lead Scott outside to start their training as a mated werewolf couple to be prepared.<br>Once they changed into their werewolf forms, Derek and Scott ran along side each other deep into the woods.  
>That is until they came upon some deer and one big one with a broken antler split right down the middle.<p>

" Alright first thing in order to work as a pair we hunt as a pair so our first hunt is that big buck."

Derek said pointing to the big deer as he noticed the other deer were busy eating the grass.

" Really? I'm not sure if we can take it doesn't I mean it looks powerful."

Scott answered nervous he would mess up and getting injured from the big deer.

" It'll be easy I'll distract him while you just claw and run around him until he's weakened enough for the kill."

Derek said as he got into position showing Scott the signal of when to strike and weaken the deer.  
>Soon the deer ran as Derek snapped a twig making is separate from the herd like he planned.<br>The buck ran in another direction as Derek followed it with Scott behind him, aiming for the hind legs.  
>Soon it was just Derek and the buck as he clawed the ground showing he wasn't backing down.<p>

Scott ran up to it's hind leg and began to claw it and ran around it as it tried to kick him.  
>Derek clawed the other leg making it slow down while it kept trying to gore him hard.<br>Soon Scott jumped onto it's back and sank his teeth and claws into it's back easily.  
>This made the blood gush out rapidly and the deer began to slow down from the blood loss.<p>

The buck tried to toss Scott off, but Derek grabbed it's throat and ripped it out with his claws.  
>Both wolves backed away as they watched the buck twitch and fall onto the ground as it died.<br>Scott went up to it and began to tear it open to feast on it's heart and lungs, warm blood spilling out.  
>As Scott feasted on it's organs, Derek cut the legs off and cut the meat off it's body making piles.<p>

One pile was the skin and fur cut into strips for clothing if they wanted to wear deer skin.  
>Another pile was the broken bones and hooves that got in the way of their teeth and claws<br>The final piles was the meat and tendons as the head was placed near a rock as they gorged.  
>Soon nothing, but the fur, bones, some meat and the head were all that were left of the buck.<p>

Scott and Derek were licking the warm blood off their bodies and claws as they became sleepy.  
>They slowly made their way home to Scott's house being full of meat and drained from the encounter.<br>The Alpha came to finish what was left of the buck leaving nothing, but a puddle of blood with some paw prints.  
>Scott went to work for the day despite being sleepy while Derek went home to sleep off the food<p>

In the late hours of the night a blonde woman in a Honda Element was driving into Beacon Hills with the radio on  
>Unaware she was being followed as she applied her lipstick in the mirror, the Alpha was running along her car.<br>She screamed as she almost collided with a truck and the sounds of tires screeching and burnt rubber filled the air.  
>She pulled over, catching her breathe until the Alpha broke her window and grabbed her shoulder trying to pull her out.<p>

She grabbed her shotgun with her free arm and shot into the roof making it roar in pain as it fled from the car.  
>She got out firing off more rounds in the air screaming " COME ON!" like an insane person off their medicine.<br>Scott woke up hearing the shotgun echo and just fell back asleep figuring it was some lunatic going crazy.  
>A loud howl woke him up and he got dressed making his way outside of his house without making much noise.<p>

Derek found some drops of blood on the ground and looked up to see the Alpha climbing up and roaring as it saw him and left.  
>Derek followed the Alpha using the blood dripping from it's body as a trail leaping from building to building with ease.<br>The woman went to her trunk to open it and reveal a huge travel bag full of bullets ready to start a small war easily.  
>She grabbed a medium sized wooden box with a plant engraved on it full of armor piercing bullets with a silver casing.<br>She removed the assault rifle and loaded the bullets from the wood box into it before closing up her bag and the trunk.

Derek jumped from roof to roof unaware the woman had her gun aimed and shot him no problem as she smiled.  
>Derek fell and tumbled to the ground landing on his back hard, checking his arm to see glowing blue smoke leak out.<br>Scott came hidden in the shadows watching the woman pick up the empty casing as she turned to see another car arrive.  
>Allison's dad came out of the car with a serious look aimed at the woman so Scott listened as they started talking to each other.<p>

" Get In!"

" What no hello or nice to see you?"

" All I have is put the assault rifle away before someone notices Kate!

" That's the brother I love. Chris there was two of them."

" The Alpha?"

" No, but one of them tried to kill me!"

" One of them can lead us to the Alpha and he can't do that if he's dead!"

" Well I can't help killing either of them if they try to kill me first!"

" How long will it take?"

" I give it 48 hours if that."

Soon the two left unaware they were being watched as Scott worried about Derek's condition from the gun shot.  
>Derek groaned as he got up and slowly made his way home as Scott made his way home to try and sleep.<br>The morning came and it was time for school as Scott and Stiles were in class waiting for the teacher to return their tests.

" Does Derek know who the Alpha is?"

" I don't know."

" Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?"

" I don't know."

" Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?"

" I don't know!"

Scott's outburst made most of the class turn to their location like the time before during lunch.  
>Stiles test had a B while Scott's had an F in which he sighed and placed his head on the desk.<p>

" Cheer up one test can't ruin you grade, you can make it up. Want to study after school?"

" No I'm going to study with Allison after school today."

" Alright that's my boy!"

" You know I'm with Derek and we're just studying!"

" Uhh no you're not. You forget I live vicariously through and if you squander this chance I'll have you de-balled!"

" Calm down will you. Just enough with the questions."

" Okay no more talk about the Alpha, Allison's dad or Derek, who still scares me by the way."

Speaking of which Derek was walking down the school halls slowly trying to find Scott as his arm throbbed in pain.  
>He spotted Jackson putting stuff in his locker and went toward him for any information since they were on the lacrosse team.<p>

" Where's Scott McCall?"

" And why should I tell you anything?"

" Because I asked politely and I only do that once!"

" Alright tough guy how about I help you find McCall is if you tell me what you're selling him with. What is it dynaball,hgh?"

" Steroids?"

" No girl scout cookies, what did you think I was talking about and also whatever you're selling, I'd stop sampling the merchandise because you look ripped."

" I need to go."

" No we're not done here-"

Derek grabbed Jackson by the back of his neck and pinned him against the lockers to make him stop.  
>Unfortunately his claws went into Jackson's neck leaving marks and blood around his finger tips.<br>He left as Jackson rubbed his neck to find blood welling up in the claw marks as Derek walked away.  
>Derek leaned against a wall hearing random noises until he heard Allison and Lydia talking about her and Scott studying.<br>Lydia suggested getting a condom in which Derek felt his anger rise and soon the bell rang hurting his ears more than usual  
>Derek went outside as Stiles was getting into his car and pulling out of the parking lot only to stop as Derek stood in the way of the jeep.<br>Scott was about to unlock his bike when he heard cars honking to see Derek as the reason for it rushing toward him as he fell to the ground.  
>Scott was able to catch him, but gasped as he felt Derek's hand grab his hip and tried not to think about how close his hand was to his cock.<p>

" Unbelievable this guy is everywhere!"

Stiles said as he got out of the jeep as Scott was trying to help his boyfriend up.

" What are you doing here?"

" I was shot last night."

" Why aren't you healing?"

" I was hit with a different kind of bullet."

" Was it a silver bullet?"

Stiles asked as Derek glared at him for being stupid.

" NO YOU IDIOT!"

Scott blinked as he remembered what he heard last night.

" That's what she meant when she said you only had 48 hours."

" Who?"

" The woman who shot you said that."

Derek tried to stand up only to growl as his teeth were changing and his eyes were turning blue.

" Hey what are you doing stop that!"

" That's what I've been trying to tell you I can't!"

" Derek you have to get up! Stiles help me get him into your car!"

Stiles reluctantly helps get the wounded Derek into the passenger side and Scott licked his face quickly.  
>Derek placed a hand near Scott's neck and scratched his ear gently, earning a soft keening noise from Scott.<p>

" You have to find out what type of bullet she used."

" How the hell am I suppose to do that?"

" She's an Argent, she's one of them besides you need me."

" Okay Stiles get him out of here."

Stiles glared at Scott as the honking of the cars behind him got louder.

" I hate you so much for this!"

Stiles drove away to clear the traffic that formed and Allison came to see what was going on.  
>Scott assured her it was no big deal and told her he'd meet her at her house like planned.<br>Scott wanted to go with Derek and Stiles, but he made plans with Allison to do a serious project.  
>Scott made it to her house to see her just arrive, shocking her as she saw Scott waiting.<br>She opened the front door, showing the large house in it's amazing glory as they wen to her room  
>Scott noticed her stuff was still in boxes even though the room had a simple feeling to it.<br>She told him that the way here family moves around why bother unpacking if they move again.

As Scott went to grab a text book Allison grabbed his face and started to kiss him as they fell on her bed.  
>He had no feelings for her in that way, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. so he went along with it<br>They were making out even though he knew this was wrong, but kept hearing Stiles voice in his head.  
>His mind focused on what would happen if Derek found her scent on him and his nails came out in which he hid his hand.<p>

Allison was about to ask what was wrong when his cellphone went off with a text message from Stiles.  
>He removed his hand to see it was normal the message said <em>'Did you find it yet?'<em> to which Scott replied_ 'Need more Time.'  
><em>Stiles sighed annoyed from Scott's response and Derek's current condition which had him in the middle of it.

" Hey could you try to not bleed out on my seats. We're almost there anyway."

" Where?"

" To your house where else."

" No you can't take me there."

" What I can't take you to your own house?"

" Not where I can't defend myself.

Stiles huffed as he pulled the jeep over off the empty street.

" What happens if Scott can't find your magic bullet huh? Are you dying?"

" Not yet I have a last resort."

" What do you mean least resort what are talking about and-"

Before he could finish Derek moved up his shirt sleeve to reveal the bullet wound all bloody and gross.

" Oh my what is that? Is it contagious? You know what just get out."

" Start the car now."

" You know what you're in no condition to be barking orders with the way you look. In fact I could drag your little werewolf ass out in the middle of the road and leave you for dead!"

" Start the car or I'll rip your throat out with me teeth!"

He flashed his sharp teeth at Stiles making him start the jeep and driving to another location while Scott turned off his cell.

" By the way I didn't know you think my ass is small. I thought you liked girls?

Stiles turned red with anger as he sputtered while driving something about evil werewolves and manipulative friends.  
>Allison showed Scott a picture of her dad and her aunt Kate who Scott recognized as the one who shot Derek.<br>Allison brought Scott to the garage where he saw the largest assortment of guns and ammunition he's ever seen.  
>She explains that she's good with with a compound crossbow among other things like guns and what not.<p>

She said her father sells firearms to the cops which would explain the garage filled with guns and ammunition.  
>Soon the door opened and both teens hid beside the car to hide from Allison's dad or not as he found them easily.<br>One minute he's being forced out of the house by her father and yet her aunt Kate invited him to stay for dinner.  
>He got a message saying <em>'Derek not so good'<em> as he was carrying groceries while Allison's dad places an arm around his shoulder waiting to question him.

Not good. How will Scott deal with the Alpha if Derek dies from a bullet? Also how can he be with anyone other than Derek?  
>So far it was awkward, but hey a dad always questions the guy who's with their daughter<strong>(Oh please we all know he's Derek's :D Anyway back to story)<br>**It seems Allison's mom and Aunt like him so when he asked to use the restroom which is in the guest bedroom, Stiles called him.

" Hey what am I suppose to do with him anyway?"

" I don't know take him somewhere, anywhere maybe my house."

" Oh by the way he's starting to smell."

" Like, Like what?"

" Like death what else!"

" Alright take him to the animal clinic."

" What about your boss?"

" He should be home by now and there's a spare key in a box behind the dumpster."

" Here you won't believe where he wants me to take you." as he handed Derek the phone.

" Did you find it?"

" How am I suppose to find one bullet and how do you smell like death?, they have a million of them. it's like the Walmart of guns!"

" If you don't find it I'm dead alright. Think about this, the Alpha calls you out against your will, when he does again you either kill with him or be killed, you need me to stay alive now find the bullet."

Derek hung up the phone as Stiles drove to Scott's job the animal clinic.  
>Scott hung up his phone only to jump as Kate was right there watching.<p>

" You have big brown eyes, you look like a lost puppy."

" I was just trying to find the bathroom, you look alot like Allison I thought you were her sister."

" Cute and charming, you remind me of someone I use to be with."

Scott noticed her eyes glazed a bit as she thought about something before showing him the bathroom.  
>Scott thanked her as he went into the guestroom and found a huge bag lying on the floor with the flap open.<br>He carefully looked until he saw a wooden box with a plant carved into it narrowing the search for the bullet.  
>He opened it to see one bullet was missing and when took one out his eyes glowed amber yellow.<br>He examined the top of it to find the words Aconit Napel Bleu Nordique engraved on the top of the lid  
>His phone was able to translate the French words to spell Nordic Blue Monkshood and sent it to Stiles.<br>Stiles opened the clinic and lead Derek to one of the examination rooms as Derek removed his shirt.

" Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?"

" It's a rare form of Wolfs bane. He has to bring me the bullet."

" Why?"

" Because I'll die without it."

Once Scott had the bullet he was about to leave, but he was asked to stay for dessert as they warmed up to him.  
>As he tried to say no a plate was placed before him, a message saying <em>'You need to get here NOW'<em> appeared.  
>He was asked about working for a vet and soon it lead to a discussion about rabies and how t affects animals.<br>Meanwhile Derek had removed his shirt and the wound looked even worse from before as he searched for something.

" You know that doesn't look like some sleep and a little magnesia wouldn't cure."

" If it reaches my heart it'll kill me."

" Positivity isn't in your vocabulary is it?"

" If he doesn't get here with the bullet on time, last resort."

" Which is?"

Derek opened a drawer and pulled out a medical saw saying " You'll have to cut off my arm."  
>Back to where Allison was getting Scott his backpack apologizing for what happened at dinner.<br>Scott told her it was okay, even though he should have said something as he was headed out the door.  
>That is until Kate stopped him as she asked if he took anything from her bag in which he froze on the spot<p>

As Allison's dad walked in Kate said her bag was open in the guest bedroom and when she went in, she found the bag closed.  
>Since Scott used the restroom, she assumed he took something since he used the guest bathroom last.<br>He was trying to stay calm, but it turned out it was Allison as she showed a condom in between her finger tips.  
>As Scott left to the animal clinic Derek handed the saw to Stiles while he prepped his arm for the last resort.<p>

" OH MY GOD.. What if you bleed to death?"

" My body will heal itself if it works."

" Look I don't know if I can do this."

" Why not?"

" Well because the cutting of the flesh, the bone and the blood!"

" Are you telling me you faint at the sight of blood?"" No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

Derek felt his body start to shut down from the poison in his system and his head throb.

" Alright how about this, either you cut off my arm or I'll cut off your head!"

" Okay I'm so not buying your threats anymore-"

Derek grabbed him by the front of his shirt and growled making him change his mind.  
>Derek turned his head and sprayed out black liquid from his mouth as he released Stiles.<p>

" Holy God what the hell is that?"

" It's my body trying to heal itself."

" Yeah well it's not doing a very good job is it?"

" You have to do it now."

" Um okay oh this is bad."

Stiles grabbed the saw and aimed it above the non-infected part of Derek's arm.  
>He was about to press the trigger when Scott came in holding the bullet tightly.<p>

" Stiles what the hell are you doing?"

" Oh you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

Derek rolled his eyes as he focused on the bullet in Scott's hands.

" Did you get it?"

Scott handed Derek the bullet who then fell down unconscious as it went down a grate.  
>Scott ran to grab the bullet through the grate as Stiles tried to wake up Derek quickly.<br>Scott used his claws to grab the bullet since his fingers were too short to reach the damn thing.

" Don't be mad at me for doing this."

Stiles punched Derek in the face which woke him up, but Stiles swore his hand felt broken.  
>Scott handed Derek the bullet as Derek's teeth bit the tip easily and opened it carefully.<br>Derek dumped out the wolfsbane onto the table in a pile and set it on fire with a lighter in his pocket.  
>It emitted a pale blue smoke as he gathered it in his hand and steadied himself for the next part.<br>Then he pressed it into the bullet hole and screamed as the pain made him fall to the ground.  
>He screamed and twisted as the dark veins disappeared and the wound sealing itself with no scar.<p>

" That was...AWESOME!"

" How do you feel?"

Derek got up as he checked his arm to find the wound was gone and the pain was gone as well.

" Aside from the unbearable pain, I'm fine now"

" Well I see your sarcasm wasn't affect at all."

Derek was about to say something when Scott hugged him from the side and nuzzled his bare shoulder.  
>Scott was relieved and he showed how much he missed him by nuzzling his bare chest gently.<br>Derek smiled as he brought Scott's face to meet his and kissed him hard sucking on his tongue.  
>Stiles looked away wondering if it was wise to interrupt two werewolves, so he waited until it was over.<p>

" Why do you have Allison's scent on you?"

" She kissed me what was I suppose to do?"

Derek's eyes narrowd while Stiles just had a cheesy smirk on his face.

" You kissed Allison? See I knew you wouldn't have wasted that chance. How is her family anyway? Her mom seemed nice."

Derek glared at Stiles who withered from the intense gaze.

" I'll show you exactly how nice they are."

Derek took them to the beacon Hills Assisted Living Facility where they entered a room where a man sat.  
>It was Derek's uncle Peter who was the only other person to survive the fire that wiped out his family.<br>He's in a comatose state and half his face was burned which made Scott sad about the uncle's condition.  
>Scott felt like he was being watched as he looked at Peter, but he was still looking down at the floor.<br>As the three went left the room, they were unaware that Peter was following Scott's movements with one eye.

" Are you sure the Argents are the ones responsible for what happened to your family?"

" Yes because they were the only ones who knew about me and my family."

And yet things couldn't get possibly weirder than this, but this was just the beginning.


	8. Reassurance

Stiles dropped off Scott and Derek at Scott's home before going home himself after a long and very stressful day.

Scott placed his bike on the porch while Derek made sure he had everything on him which wasn't much mind you.  
>Derek was about to leave into the night when he felt Scott grab his arm with tears ready to fall at any moment.<p>

" Don't go please!" Scott asked scared that Derek was leaving.

" Don't worry I'm okay thanks to you bringing that bullet."

Derek said as he flexed his arm making Scott blush as the muscles twitched showing the hard muscles.

" You almost died! Do you have any idea how worried I was? I can't survive without you!"

Scott said as he buried his face in Derek's firm chest letting hot tears soak the material of the black shirt.  
>Derek felt his chest getting wet along with his heart tightening as he wrapped his arms around Scott to comfort him.<br>Scott whimpered as tears ran down his face unable to control his emotions feeling dumb for appearing so weak.  
>Derek made Scott look up as he licked the tears away, making his big brown eyes stand out more.<p>

" Don't cry. You don't look good when your big brown eyes are red. I can make you feel better, just open the front door."

Derek said in a sultry voice making goosebumps form on his body as Scott fumbled with his keys.  
>Once it was opened Derek carried him over his shoulder like the brute he is and Scott squeaked.<br>He grabbed the keys and locked the door as he carried his boyfriend to his room in a hurry.  
>Again he locked the door and placed a chair under the door knob to make sure no one could come in.<p>

**Lemon Starts Here :)**

Derek placed Scott on the bed while removing his shirt easily as it landed on the floor in a thud as he kissed Scott hard.  
>Scott moaned as his sank into the mattress feeling the big, rough hands travel over his body producing other noises.<br>Derek growled as he rapidly removed his clothes shaking as he looked Scott over with a strong hunger surging through his body.  
>His hair tousled, light sweat covering his body, lips wet and red from the kiss and his stomach muscles trembling as Derek's hand lightly traced his navel.<p>

His eyes glowed blue as his claws cut through Scott's jeans freeing the slim and tone body from the evil cloth.  
>Scott shivered as the cold air of his room hit his hot body and watch Derek zoom in to his body.<br>Derek started to slowly lick Scott's chest, getting a loud keening sound filled the room as his nipples were assaulted.  
>Once they were hard, Derek nipped and licked down to his navel leaving marks showing ownership.<p>

Scott sat up making Derek back up as he grabbed Derek's jeans and roughly pulled them down.  
>He looked up with amber yellow eyes seeing the lust and need in those blue eyes.<br>Scott flicked his tongue above Derek's cock making the elder growl and his eyes start glowing.  
>Scott grinned as he licked from the base to the tip and curling his tongue around it.<p>

He started sucking slowly enjoying the taste of his boyfriend and enjoyed teasing him for once.  
>Derek was trying to keep still, but having that tight hot mouth surround his cock was driving him nuts.<br>Scott started to suck harder seeing how long Derek would last from this teasing in which he felt claws.  
>Suddenly Derek grabbed his head and started thrusting into Scott's mouth hard and fast.<p>

Scott swore his tonsils would fall down his throat from the force of those powerful hips.  
>Derek removed himself from Scott's mouth and pushed him face down into the mattress.<br>Spotting a bottle of lotion his squirted a good amount on his fingers as he prepped his mate.  
>Scott moaned, but his pillow muffled it as more fingers were added and made his body heat up more.<p>

When he was prepped enough, Derek placed his cock near Scott's entrance and entered him in a swift movement.  
>Both wolves moaned from it as Derek waited for Scott to adjust, loving the hot tight muscles so much.<br>Scott felt dizzy from the penetration and wiggled his hips and Derek took off slow and hard.  
>The bed creaked as Scott was being fucked into the mattress with his cries of pleasure muffled.<p>

Scott loved the feeling of being taken and never thought about being on top.  
>Derek is more the aggressive and dominant type so why even try.<br>Soon Derek transformed and unleashed his animal urges on Scott.  
>Scott howled and screamed into his pillow although his mom wasn't home.<p>

Although how would he explain why Derek was in his room when she said no monkey business?  
>Derek kept his grip on Scott's hips as he enjoyed the soft, tight and hot muscles squeeze his cock.<br>This was no doubt the best sex he's ever had and no one could compare to this beautiful creature beneath him.  
>The fact that Scott can take his size is pure nirvana and how he is tight everytime he enters is amazing.<br>Derek felt the end coming so he started going faster until he heard the muffled scream as Scott came.  
>Derek came after that filling him to the brim and collapsing on top as he turned them both to the side so Scott could breathe.<p>

**End of Lemon :/  
><strong>

Derek licked the back of his neck and nuzzled it lovingly.  
>Seeing Scott was already asleep he pulled the blanket up.<br>Once covered, he went to sleep holding onto his mate tightly.  
>As the the couple slept a marking appeared on Scott's back.<br>It was a black spiral that looked similar to the marking on Derek's back only small.

**What does it mean? You'll find out in the next chapter hee hee :)**


	9. The Tell Part 1

**Sorry, but I have to address some things to clear up some things.  
><strong>**Scott was in his werewolf form when he first slept with Derek.  
><strong>**The werewolf form can take pain since the healing powers are strong.  
><strong>**When he became human, he was hit with the after effects.  
><strong>**Since Derek mounts him alot, his body doesn't have the time to recover.  
><strong>**Yes you'll find out what the tattoo means today and hopefully it'll kept you full until next time.**

During the night in the town video store, one of it's employes was changing the light bulb in the ceiling.  
>The man was so busy that he didn't notice that something was watching him in the store.<br>Soon a car pulled up with Lydia driving and Jackson in the passenger seat both looking annoyed.  
>They were arguing about what movie to rent to which he lost as he walked around the store hoping for someone to help him find ...The Notebook.<p>

So he kept looking until he saw the legs of one of the employees sticking out assuming the employee was sleeping.  
>He walked toward the aisle only to see the man had his throat slit open with a look of surprise on his face.<br>Then he heard growling and a pair a=of glowing red eyes watching him from the dark areas of the store.  
>He hid in one of the aisles as the alpha ran around making the aisles fell trapping Jackson like a rat in a trap.<p>

He heard heavy breathing as the alpha came up behind him slowly for he was trapped.  
>It pulled his collar down to reveal the claw marks left by Derek, but they were glowing purple.<br>Lydia was taking pictures of herself and accidentally recorded the Alpha jumping through the window and running off.  
>Meanwhile Stiles and his father were eating dinner in his squad car like they do most of the time.<p>

" Can you pass me my curly fries?" Stiles Father asked as he finished his burger.

" You're not suppose to have fries, especially the curly ones."

" I carry a lethal weapon. If I want curly fries, then I'll have curly fries" he said hoping he changed his son's mind.

" If you think your recantments will work then you are so wrong." Stiles sipped his soda when the police scanner went off.

" Unit 1 do you copy?"

Stiles went to grab it only to have his hand slapped away by his father.

" Unit 1 copy" The sheriff responded as Stiles stuffed his mouth full of curly fries.

' Unit 1 we may have a possible 187.'

" A Murder?' Stiles said as curly fries dropped out of his mouth."

When they arrived, Jackson and Lydia were being checked out by the ambulance.  
>Stiles and his father got out seeing the video store was taped off.<br>As Jackson argued about being fine, Stiles saw Scott and Derek on the roof.

" Hey is that a dead body?" Stiles said pointing as the arm of the victim came out from under the sheet.

Surprising that Derek and Scott being there after their intimate activity.

" Do you get it now?"

" I get it, but why kill people in the night. We don't do it right?"

" No we're predators, we're not killers."

" Then why is he a killer?"

" That's why we're here to find out."

Derek heard Scott yelp as he helped him get back home to sleep in the nice warm bed.  
>Scott felt weak as Derek carried him no problem, but felt his ass being groped.<br>As they made their way home, both never saw the huge red spiral on the roof glow.  
>The sun started to rise signalling a new day as Derek yawned as he woke up finding himself in Scott's room.<p>

He smiled as he trailed one hand along Scott's nude body, getting moans.  
>His eyes spotted the tattoo on Scott's back which looked like his except smaller.<br>He traced the design softly realizing what it meant and hoped it wasn't true.  
>Scott whimpered as he turned and nuzzled Derek's chest trying to stay asleep.<p>

" Scott you have to get up now, you have school."

Scott licked his chest before yawning cutely and went to sit up only to yelp and fall back onto Derek.

" OW! I think you broke my ass."

" I'm sorry."

" No you're not."

" You're right, but maybe you should stay home."

" I have a parent teacher conference to go to since I'm failing chemistry."

Derek helped Scott into his bathroom for a shower to which he groped him gently.  
>Once they cleaned themselves, they ate breakfast and Derek drove Scott to school.<br>When they arrived, Scott got out and saw that his bike was locked up in the bike rack.  
>He shrugged as he walked toward the school without much pain like the day before.<p>

Derek watched him carefully because of the tattoo that appeared suddenly on his back.  
>The tattoo on Scott means that he is somehow the alpha female, but he mated with Derek.<br>Derek needed to look up what it meant and fast if it meant the alpha could use it to his advantage.  
>As the bell was about to ring, Scott saw Stiles waiting for him tapping his foot like he always did.<p>

He walked toward his best friend when Alison appeared in front of him with a odd vibe coming off him.  
>She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth, but Scott didn't try to stop it which made things worse.<br>Stiles almost dropped his books, but saw that Derek was watching as well, only his eyes were turning blue.  
>Soon the bell rang as they went inside for class while Scott was surprised by Alison and knew he had to tell her soon.<p>

Soon the school parking lot was free of students except for Derek who was overflowing with anger.  
>He let his teeth and claws form as he went toward the bike rack finding Scott's bike with ease.<br>_' I thought he left it at home?'_ He thought before he snarled and started thrashing the bike.  
>He tore it apart like the deer he and Scott hunted awhile back to help with the training.<p>

Nothing, but the twisted and shredded remains of the bike and it's lock layed on the ground.  
>Still angry, Derek sniffed around and followed the scent to Alison's car.<br>With his claws, he scratched the hell out of it starting with the hood.  
>Then he scratched the word bitch on one side and the word tramp on the other side.<p>

Once done he got into his car and drove back to his burned home to work off his anger.  
>Inside the school Alison was trying to hide the fact it was her birthday.<br>Scott saw the balloons and figured since she moved around alot, she had to repeat a year.  
>She was relieved that he didn't think she was dumb which she would hear all day.<p>

" I think ditching would make this birthday better. Want to come with me, it would make a neat birthday present?"

" I would like to, but I should have told you this before. I'm gay and I'm sorry for misleading you."

"' You're gay? Well that explains alot, but I am glad your honest with me."

" How about I walk you to your car and I'll cover for you here."

Soon Alison and Scott walked out into the parking lot which only has a security guard.  
>Scott went toward his bike only to see it was brutally ripped apart without being able to repair.<br>He then saw Alison drop her purse as she saw the damage to her car which most can be buffed out.  
>Campus security was coming so Scott and Allison got into her car hoping they weren't seen.<p>

She started it and drove like mad to to escape and soon they were gone from the school.  
>Scott asked her to drop him off at home since he knew his mother would be asleep.<br>Once Allison dropped him off and went to spend her birthday ditching school for once,  
>Scott quietly snuck into his house and changed and then went to find Derek.<p>

Meanwhile Jackson was in the locker room checking the wound on his neck.  
>The bandage was removed revealing a pale yellow discharge meaning it was infected.<br>He looked into the mirror and started to choke as three clawed fingers came out of his mouth.  
>It was a dream as he splashed some water on his face to make sure it was in his head.<p>

He went to his locker to put on deodorant when he saw two red spots in the thick steam.  
>He froze thinking it was the Alpha, but it was a pair of headphones with red lights on.<br>Suddenly Derek was there with an angry look on his face which was more intense than normal.

" I-I don't know where Scott is!"

" I'm not looking for Scott, I'm here for you."

" Why-Why me? I didn't do anything!"

" You saw something didn't you?"

" I didn't see anything!"

" Yes you did. What was it? Hm? An animal? A mountain lion?"

" I didn't see anything I swear! I'm not lying!"

" Say that again slowly and calm."

" Say what that I'm not lying."

" Tell me that you didn't see anything. Slowly."

" I didn't see anything. I'm not lying."

Derek listened to his heartbeat and it proved he didn't see anything.

" One more thing." Derek said as he grabbed Jackson's hair and turned it to see the claw marks on the back of his neck.

" You should really get that checked out." So Derek left him and Jackson just stood there in shock.

Derek was busy working out to vent his anger knowing Scott would never cheat on him, but seeing that girl near him made his jealousy rise.  
>So far his anger was almost gone except he heard footsteps and made his way up careful not to be seen.<br>Tt was Kate and a couple of hunters who entered the burned home.

" No one's home."

" Oh he's here, he's just not feeling hospitable"

" Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard."

" Really? a dog joke? You bust in here and that's your best. If you want to provoke him, say something like too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter or too bad she howled like a bitch...WHEN WE CUT HER IN HALF!"

**(Sorry to interrupt, but I want to make this clear. I REALLY HATE KATE! SHE'S A PSYCHOTIC BITCH AND  
>I'M GLAD SHE GOT KILLED IN THE FINAL EPISODE! GRRRRRRRR! Sorry about that, but I had to say it. Anyway on with the story!)<strong>

One of the hunters was thrown into the wall as a loud growl filled the house.  
>Then the second hunter was knocked out as Derek appeared before her.<br>He growled at Kate viciously and went to attack when she hit him with a powerful tazer leaving him on the ground.

**To Be Continued? I know sorry, but this has to be in two parts.  
>Because the way I wrote it would be too long for one chapter.<br>I will have part 2 up either tomorrow or Monday, but with Labor Day on Monday.  
><strong>


	10. The Tell Part 2

**I hope you're up to it.  
><strong>**Yes Chapter 10 is finally here!  
><strong>**You will find out more about the mark.  
><strong>**Also Derek will confront Scott about the kiss.  
><strong>**Remember you can message me or leave a suggestion in a review to help me out. :)**

Scott ran from his house to the burned home of Derek Hale when a cold chill ran up his spine.  
>He would have if he wasn't still recovering from last night's intimate activities mind you.<br>Still he wanted to know if Derek was the one who killed his bike and scratched Alison's car badly.  
>As he arrived, he heard voices inside the house, one was Derek's and the other was Alison's Aunt Kate.<p>

He was able to sneak into the house undetected as he watched Derek trying to get up.  
>Only he got shocked again by the tazer baton Kate had in her hand smiling like a crazy person.<p>

" 900,000 volts. You don't do well with electricity or fire and by the way nice marks you have."

She pointed to the hickey marks as Derek was trying to sit up despite being shocked twice.

" Which is why I'm letting you in on a secret so we can both help each other out. Yes your sister was cut into several pieces, used as bait to try and catch you,  
>disgusting and a little too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for me."<p>

Derek just glared at her as he was able to situp against a wall since talking wouldn't help much.  
>Scott was getting angry watching Kate hurt Derek, trying not to made a foolish move.<p>

" Now here's the part that will really kick you in the balls. We didn't kill her."

Derek took a deep breath as he caught a pleasant scent hit his nose.  
>He kept a serious face, but inside he was happy Scott arrived to help him.<p>

" What you think I'm lying?"

" It wouldn't be the first time."

" Oh sweetie. Why don't you listen to my heart and tell me that I am. We didn't kill you sister. You hear that, no blips or upticks it's the steady beat of the cold, hard truth."

Scott felt the change coming and his will weaken seeing Kate that close to Derek.  
>It was pure anger that some evil, sadistic bitch thinks she can be near Derek.<br>Now he knew how Derek felt when Alison is near him which shocked him.

" We found bite marks on her body. Now what could have done that? A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each other out? This proves what you've been guessing, the Alpha killed your sister."

Scott crept closer as Kate closed her tazer baton and wen to reach for her gun on her hip.  
>He got in position ready to strike if she tried anything which she was, her heart rate was steady<p>

" Now all you have to do is tell us who he is, we'll take care of it for you, problem solved and everyone goes home happy. Unless you don't know who he is either... well look who just became useless."

She reached for her gun, only to be tackled to the ground looking around frantically.  
>Scott was in his werewolf form and kept circling her and swatting at her with growls.<br>Kate just laughed as she swung her baton only to get a hard hit to the back of her head.  
>He took her gun and threw into the burned hallway as Derek ran out with him following.<br>Both wolves kept running until they came to the spot in the woods where they first made love.

" You could have been caught and killed by her for fun!"

" Well sorry for caring and I didn't want to see you killed."

" That's the least of your problems. You don't even realize you could have been dead already!"

" Is this about Allison? She came onto me, I didn't kiss back."

" From where I saw you didn't fight her off, or resist! Werewolves are territorial in which their mate counts. If they find another scent, they could kill the mate!"

" Are you saying you would kill me because I smell like Alison?"

" There's a mark on your back which means you're the female of the alpha pack. When the full moon comes, you'll go into heat, which means the Alpha will want to mate with you and make you carry his pups. If that happens, he'll come after me and you'll be stuck with him forever."

" Did that give you the right to kill my bike or scratch Alison's car? Sounds like jealously to me Derek!"

That did it and both wolves ended wrestling each other on the ground with rocks.  
>Both had no shirts on as they rolled around on the ground growling and snapping.<br>This kept going on until Derek had him pinned baring his teeth with his eyes glowing.

" I don't want to lose you to the monster that killed my sister. I care about you so much it hurts."

" I feel the same way. How we make sure the Alpha doesn't mate with me?"

" It's simple. I have to mate with you on the full moon to show you belong to me and get you pregnant."

" Wait wouldn't that make the Alpha mad because I'm not carrying his kids?"

" That's true, but since he wants you in his pack, he won't kill you yet."

" Not if my mom kills me first. She she said she's not raising a pregnant 16 year old!"

" We have time until the next full moon in which I have to find something to make you able to carry kids."

Soon they were making out and feeling each other as they made up.  
>Enjoying each other in the woods not realizing the time has zipped past them.<br>Scott was suppose to be with his mom at the parent teacher conference.  
>It was really bad, not to mention Alison never made it back either.<p>

Stiles was busy trying to get info from Lydia only to find that she had a video of the alpha leaving the store.  
>When Scott arrived, his mother and Alison's parents were really mad for their disappearance.<br>Then people started screaming as they scrambled in the parking lot as loud growls filled the air.  
>It turned out out to be a mountain lion running around in which Alison's father shot it to death.<p>

**Sorry about the ending, but my mind is somewhere else.  
>The next chapter will about the episode Heart Monitor.<br>Bare with me I have to type it right otherwise it'll turn out bad or so.  
><strong>


	11. Heart Monitor Part 1

**Heart Monitor Part 1**

**Sorry for the wait, but I had to research some fertility rituals and what ingredients are used in such.  
>So yeah this will be in two or three parts. I'm really happy that all you readers love this story.<br>It looks like it'll beat my other fic Ben's Pet Wolf in reviews, but I doubt it. So here it is & Enjoy :)**

Scott was still in shock from what he and Derek discussed earlier.  
>Could being pregnant really help out with the current situation?<br>How was his mother going to handle this, not to mention Stiles his best friend or so we think?  
>Stiles wasn't talking to him since the mountain lion in the school parking lot resulted in his father being injured.<p>

Scott was too busy researching how men can get pregnant, but so far it had to with an artificial womb and surrogate mothers.  
>No way he could ask his mother or well he would be a dead wolf for asking such a serious issue mind you.<br>Derek however was already getting the ingredients and preparations needed for it to go perfect without any problems.  
>In his burned home, he lifted a floor plank to pull out a black and shiny wooden box engraved with vines and leaves.<p>

He sighed in relief for his box of memories wasn't destroyed in the fire along with his family.  
>He opened it to be full of stuff he collected he thought were cool as a kid and photos of him and his family.<br>His fingers traced over the family photo sadly with a heavy heart before finding what he was searching for.  
>There were two pendants under all the photos that managed to stay untangled and broken.<p>

One was a wolf tooth threaded with a thick black leather string.  
>The other was a wolf claw threaded with a dark blue leather string.<br>He placed the wolf claw around his neck and planned on giving Scott the other one.  
>Derek got into his car and drove into town to the supermarket for the first time.<p>

He just needed somethings to finish the dish made to increase fertility and get Scott pregnant faster.  
>Unfortunately he didn't see Kate in the store picking up feminine products and whatnot since she was town for who knows how long.<br>Derek went to the produce section to pick up some basil,lentils,strawberries,cherries,rice,mushrooms and mango lemonade.  
>He stopped by the pharmacy and asked the woman there for a multivitamin and what helps with fertility.<p>

Kate heard the conversation and quickly paid for her things before driving back to her brother's house.  
>Once she was inside, she found Chris in the living room reading a thick leather bound book.<br>It had a wolf emblem on it's dark blue surface carefully maintained over the years with such care.

" In a pack of werewolves is there only one alpha or is there a male and female alpha?"

" If you mean the Alpha's pack then yes there's the male and the female alpha. If the male mates with the female alpha then it'll become powerful like him and continue his bloodline, but so far no evidence."

" I ask because I think the beta you shot might be the female to the alpha's pack. Also I saw Derek Hale gathering supplies for a fertility ritual of some kind."

" If Derek knows who the female is, we better find it as well, no telling what the pups of an alpha will do."

" I thought only female werewolves can have pups?"

" An Alpha can impregnate a male if he's the female alpha, which is very rare to happen. Still we can't risk it so we must find the alpha female and fast before the Alpha does."

As the evening was staring to come, Scott was busy with bags of groceries for the house.  
>He forgot where he parked and had to use his wolf hearing to find his mom's car.<br>When he finally heard the alarm, one of the bags ripped and a bottle of milk rolled under it.  
>The bottle then rolled out toward Scott, who then ran hearing a growl.<p>

He ran until he hid behind a car and slowed his erratic heart beat to a steady pace.  
>Then he went to another row of cars and made all the alarms go off as he hid in another row.<br>It was working until his cell phone went off and before he knew it, he was grabbed and pinned onto the hood of a car.  
>He looked to see it was his boyfriend Derek with a serious look, not the Alpha.<p>

" You're dead."

" What the hell was that a test!"

" I said I would teach you, never said when."

" You scared the crap out of me!"

" Not yet."

" I was fast wasn't I?"

" Not fast enough."

" The car alarm thing worked didn't it?"

" Until your phone rang."

" Would you stop? What happened last night, Stiles dad got hurt and I should have protected him, I need your help to control this."

" I got to where I am because of my birth! Teaching someone who was bitten takes time which is why you must wear this."

Derek handed Scott the wolf tooth pendant without another word seeing the surprised look on his mate's face..  
>Scott took it and examined carefully while being curious and confused as he placed it on himself.<p>

" These pendants belong to my parents. My dad made the one you're holding for my mother with his wolf tooth. My mother made this one with one of her claws. It shows that they belonged to each other and no one else. They never removed them once, but the day before the fire, they asked me to hide them and I did. I never understood why, until know."

" If it's that precious then why give me one of them?"

" You're my mate Scott and I want to make sure no one even thinks or tries to take you away from me. You want to control this then you need to get rid of distractions. See this is why I caught you."

He grabbed Scott's phone and tossed it into the wall seeing Scott getting angry by the action.

" Are you getting angry? This is your first lesson. To control the shift, you need to tap into a primal animal rage."

" I can get angry."

" Not angry enough. You need to stay away from her. Do you want to live and protect your friends?"

" If that's what it takes them yes I will stay away from her."

" Good. Now that we have established that we have everything set for the ritual, we just need a place to perform it without anyone knowing."

Scott was about to suggest a place when Derek placed him over his shoulder and moved in a flash.  
>Scott blinked as he was placed in the backseat wile Derek placed his groceries in the trunk.<br>They were on the top level and no other cars which meant no one was around to come by.  
>Derek smirked as he locked the car and hovered over Scott with a predator look in his eyes.<br>Scott whined as he felt a rough hand fondle him in his jeans and familiar lips attack his neck.

" Until the full moon we can't mate, but that doesn't mean we can't play."

The car rocked as Derek and Scott were making out and fondling each other to keep their urges down until the full moon.

**To Be Continued ?**


	12. Heart Monitor Part 2

**Heart Monitor Part 2**

**Sorry for delaying, but I wanted to make this right.  
>Also this will be long so enjoy and hope this keeps you full until the next chapter :)<strong>

Scott said he would stay away from Alison...of course he did and also he didn't have a phone.  
>Still he drove by her house ans saw through her window that she and her aunt were looking up something.z<br>He was on the front lawn carefully hidden by the privacy hedges until he heard something move and thought it was Derek.  
>He saw two glowing red eyes and ran to his car, locking himself inside hoping the alpha would go away.<p>

The Alpha walked around the car slowly while Scott tried to stay quiet even though he was scared.  
>He saw the eyes again filled with anger and lust in which he almost whimpered at the lusty stare aimed at him.<br>Then the Alpha made a spiral symbol on the fogged up windshield of the car using his fingers and then Scott drove home.  
>He locked the front door and ran to his room and locked that also went to look through his blinds and saw nothing.<br>He turned on the lamp and Derek was sitting in the chair with an annoyed look on his face scaring Scott.

" You seriously have to stop doing that!"

" So what happened, did you talk?"

" Yeah we had a nice conversation about weather, no he didn't talk."

" Did you get anything off from him, an impression."

" What do you mean?"

" Remember you other senses are heightened, communication doesn't have to be spoken what kind of feeling did you get from him?"

" I felt anger."

" Toward You?"

" No not at me, but definitely felt anger. Especially when he drew the spiral."

" Wait what? What did you just say."

" He drew a spiral on the window of my car. The condensation you know. What? You have this looks like you know what it means."

" Nothing. It's nothing."

" Stop you can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and keep things to yourself."

" It doesn't mean anything."

" He buried your sister under a spiral does it mean?"

" You don't want to know."

" Well then maybe you don't want to know that he had this feeling of lust toward me."

Derek was about to unlock the door when Scott said this and clenched his fists.  
>He walked toward his boyfriend as his eyes became blue, making Scott back into the wall.<br>He could feel and see jealousy radiate off Derek in huge waves.

" Lust? Are you trying to get me mad?"

" No I'm serious, he had this strong animal lust focused on me and I could feel it radiate off his body strongly. I almost whimpered from the intensity and there was a pull from him."

" I knew it. He knows your the female and he's trying to seduce you. This is what I was worried about and this is all before the full moon."

**Lime Waring Ahead. If you don't like skip to the next bold line signaling it's over, but then why wouldn't you like it?**

Before Scott could say anything, Derek kissed him hard as he pulled down Scott's jeans and underwear.  
>His jeans and underwear came down also and Scott whimpered loudly as Derek attacked his neck.<br>Derek ground his hips harshly into Scott's making a wonderful friction as their hard cocks rubbed against each other.  
>Scott moaned and whimpered from the friction as he felt Derek's tongue and teeth remark his neck and collarbone.<br>They both came with a soft howl and panted from their release as Derek licked the semen off Scott and Scott did the same.  
>They kissed again letting their saliva and semen mix in their mouths as they tongue battled.<p>

**End of Lime and we now return to the story :)**

They both swallowed and Derek gave Scott a peck on the cheek before handing him a small white paper bag.

" It's a multi-vitamin to help increase your fertility before the ritual. I already have the place setup, we just need to wait until the full moon. See you soon my mate."

With that Derek left, leaving Scott feeling blissful as he examined the bottle carefully.  
>He was processing all this information while wondering how do vitamins help?<br>The next day at school he avoided Alison and had to solve another problem.  
>Stiles wasn't talking to him since his father got hurt from the mountain lion incident.<br>He sat behind Stiles as the class started hoping he would finally speak to him.

" Still not talking to me?"

"..."

" Can you at least tell me your dad is okay. A bruise, some soft tissue damage, nothing that big?

"..."

" You know I feel bad about that right? What would say if I told you I talked to Derek about this?"

" If I was talking to you, I would say you're an idiot for trusting him, but since I am not talking to you."

" Well that's too bad because I was going to ask you if you know any good baby names.

" ...People only ask about kid names is when they're having a baby...! AAre you pregnant?"

" Not yet, but maybe on the full moon I will be."

" Back up here, why would you get pregnant on the full moon and what did Derek say?"

Scott smiled as he explained or more accurately whispered what he and Derek found out.  
>Their conversation continued as they left for their next class and yet no one seem to care about it.<p>

" So your the Alphaness of the pack and if the alpha mates with you, you'll be stuck with him forever and have his kids."

" Yes. Derek said if he gets me pregnant then I won't have anything to worry about except for how my mother will react to all this."

" Also Derek wants you to tap into a primal animal rage to control the shift."

" Yes he said that's how I can control it."

" Correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you usually almost try to kill someone and that someone is usually me."

" I know. Maybe that's what he meant by even he couldn't teach me. I have to control this somehow."

" How is he going to teach you?"

" I don't know and I don't think he knows either."

" When are you suppose to meet him again?"

" He told me not to talk about it and just get through the day."

" When?"

" He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work why?"

" Well that give's me till the end of the school day."

" To do what?"

" To teach you myself, BUT you have to swear that you will name one of your kids after me."

" What if it's a girl? I mean a girl named Stiles?"

" I'll stop being mad at you if you do this."

:" Alright I promise to name one of my kids after you."

**And the next chapter will be the ritual I swear. I'm almost done with it so back you animals!**


	13. The Ritual

**The Ritual**

**No you are not dreaming, this is the Ritual.  
>Sorry for the wait, but I wanted to make it right and not confusing.<br>So I hope this will keep you full until the next chapter.**

Stiles and Scott were on the field with a gym bag.  
>Stiles had stolen or <em>'borrowed'<em> their coach's phone and heart monitor.  
>Stiles figure if Scott can control his heart rate then he can control his transformation better.<br>Scott stood there with his hands duck taped behind his back.

Soon he was hit by balls as Stiles used his lacrosse stick.  
>It hurt, but where they kept hitting was annoying.<br>**(If that was me. I would soo attack Stiles badly after I broke free of course!)  
><strong>Unknown to them Jackson was watching enjoying the fact that Scott was getting hit each time.  
>Soon the phone beeped as his heart rate kept going up.<p>

Soon it was reached a dangerous level and Scott was trying to calm himself.  
>Soon he broke free of the duck tape and still was human.<br>So far so good right, well he bumped into Alison on the way to economics class and took his seat.  
>The pendant fell out of his pocket in which Alison caught it.<p>

A" Hey, is your phone broken cause I've tried calling, but I get your voice mail."

" Yeah sorry ,but stupid Derek made me drop it. I'll get a new one."

" Derek? As in Derek Hale? Is that who you're with? There 's a rumor going around school that you're with him."

" Ummmm...Yeah. I know he's older than me, but I don't care and where did you hear this rumor from?"

Before she could reply class started and go figure the lacrosse coach is the economics teacher.  
>Unfortunately he called on Scott about the homework assignment.<br>He didn't know the answer, but the teacher didn't care as he kept harassing him.  
>Stiles watched as his heart rate started going up faster this time.<br>Soon it dropped down as he saw Alison place the pendant back in his hand which was behind his seat.  
>Soon class was over and the students left to their own activities.<p>

" Well now we know it's Derek

" I can't believe I almost lost this pendant."

" Focus here. Remember the first full moon you said Derek saved you from the hunters. Then at the lacrosse game you kept thinking about him saying you shouldn't play. Then in the classroom you had the pendant he gave you in his hand. Derek brings you back to reality."

" That can't be true because when we kiss and stuff."

" That's not the same because when you do that, you're a guy who thinks about having sex. You're thinking about sex right now aren't you?"

" Yeah so what?"

" That proves my point. Derek helps you gain control-"

" Because I love him. That's it I really love him."

" Yeah that's great and before you run off and write a sonnet we need to figure this out."

" So what's the plan here?'

" I don't know yet."

" On no it looks like you're getting one of you're crazy ideas."

" Yes I am."

" Will I get into big trouble with this?"

" Yes."

" Will this cause me great physical pain?"

" Yes definitely now let's go."

Stiles lead them both to the parking lot instructing Scott to hold out a car key...in which Stiles went up to a black truck and keyed it!

" Oh Hey Hey hey what are you doing to that truck bro?"

Soon a group of teenagers ganged up on Scott and started beating him.  
>He curled into a ball and kept his face covered as he felt his skin sting with pain.<br>Once again his heart rate was going up and he focused on Derek.  
>Mostly what was going to happen with the ritual and how can it make him pregnant?<p>

Soon the attackers left since the chemistry teacher arrived to stop the beating make them both serve detention!  
>Derek went to visit his uncle to find any answers about the alpha.<br>All he got was nothing which frustrated him and then he left to Scott's job.  
>What he didn't see was his uncle's left index finger moving. Derek got into his car and head to Scott's job.<p>

As Scott and Stiles were stuck in detention, Scott worried that he may be fired for arriving to work late again.  
>Stiles admits that he's not angry with Scott anymore and that he has to do something since he wasn't bitten by choice.<br>The chemistry teacher decides to let them out probably he grew tired of hearing their conversation.  
>Meanwhile Derek pays a visit to Scott's boss as he believes that he is the alpha.<p>

Scott arrives at work to find Derek _"interrogating"_ his boss and lashes out at him.  
>Derek explains that the spiral is a sign <em>"for a vendetta, for revenge,"<em> among werewolves.

" So you think he's the alpha?" Scott asked as he cleaned the cut on his bosses' face.

" Yes, but right now we need to perform the ritual before the alpha arrives."

" Stiles drove me here so I'll tell him to go home."

" Actually he can help us. He can stay here and watch him to see if he changes."

" What happens if he wakes up?"

" Don't worry I heavily sedated him which gives us plenty of time."

" Stiles won't like this at all."

With some death threats and bribery, Stiles sat in the office watching Scott's unconscious boss while Scott and Derek went into the woods.  
>Scott saw it was the same place where they first made love for rocks were formed into a circle with a pentagram drawn into the dirt.<br>Some candles were lit as the sun started to set and Derek had some clothes set aside for after and hoped this ritual works.  
>Derek revealed two food dishes and a bottle of a yellow liquid in which Scott was confused as Derek handed him a plate with rice pilaf on it.<p>

" You eat this and it'll increase your fertility. This is mango lemonade to help swallow the food."

Scott took it and began to eat with his hand since he hardly ate anything today.  
>Derek smirked as he ate from the other plate since it was a burrito with steak and avocado.<p>

**( If a guy eats an avocado before consummating, it'll increase the chance of the baby being a boy. It's true I looked it up.)**

Soon the food was gone and the lemonade was half full.  
>The only thing left were the strawberries and cherries.<p>

" What are the cherries and strawberries for?"

" These will help make this night more enjoyable if you know what I mean."

_** /Warning Lemon is about to Start :)/**_

Scott blushed and then the ground lit up as the moon started to rise.  
>Scott felt his body become hot and a bubble of pleasure form in his chest.<br>Derek sniffed the air as the scent of Scott being in heat aroused him greatly.  
>Soon blue met amber as they started making out growling in lust.<p>

Animal urges made them growl and whimper as their clothes were sent flying and torn into rags landing on rocks and dirt without a care.  
>Derek grabbed a strawberry and he bit it then he placed his mouth on Scott's and the strawberry mixed with their saliva as they moaned in pleasure.<br>Derek brought them both to the ground as he grabbed a cherry and rubbed it on Scott's nipples and left it in his naval.

Scott was on his back with his legs open as Derek licked and nipped his neck and chest.  
>He sucked harshly on the left nipple making Scott moan wildly from the sensations.<br>Once both were hard Derek dragged his tongue down the smooth stomach and retrieved the cherry,  
>He sucked Scott's naval hard, making Scott whimper loudly and thrust his hips up.<p>

Scott felt one hand hold down his hips while the other brought out a small container.  
>Scott howled as his hard cock was hit with something cold and thick dripping on it.<br>Derek poured some strawberry and whipped cream thick smoothie which covered nicely  
>Derek slowly licked from the base to the tip making Scott whine.<p>

He held down Scott's hip as he started to bob his head up and down.  
>The coldness of the cream and Derek's hot mouth made Scott's brain shutdown and howl loudly.<br>Before he could come Derek removed his mouth and hands.  
>Scott saw Derek shifted and flip him on his hands and knees.<p>

Scott felt himself change as well as something cold rubbed around his entrance.  
>Derek covered four fingers with olive oil and started to prep Scott.<br>Scott tensed a bit since it was awhile since they had sex.  
>Soon he felt a great pleasure course through this body as Derek hit his sweet spot.<p>

Once he was prepped, Derek covered his wolf cock with the oil and mounted Scott.  
>He slowly slid into the younger wolf's heat, nuzzling the back of Scott's neck.<br>Soon he started a slow rhythm growling as the hot tight muscles hugged his cock.  
>Scott wanted more, but Derek held him in place until Scott whimpered.<p>

Derek loosened his grip and started going faster enjoying the feeling of being inside Scott.  
>Scott moaned wondering how could he have gone without this for so long?<br>Soon Scott pushed himself back onto Derek only to yelp as Derek bit into his neck and unleashed all his pent up energy.  
>Only the sounds of howling and skin slapping could be heard as Scott was ravaged by Derek with no mercy.<p>

The pleasure was building as Scott felt his climax coming so he tried to hold out.  
>Derek reached down and started to stroke Scott in time with his animal thrusts.<br>Soon Scott howled as he came hard covering the ground beneath him.  
>Scott felt Derek still thrusting and was still holding him up even though his arms gave out.<br>Soon Derek came and both collapsed still intertwined and too tired to pull out.

_**/ End of lemon :/**_

Derek liked the bite mark lovingly and panted with a huge smile on his face.  
>Scott felt wonderful as felt Derek's seed flow inside him.<br>One thing though, how was Stiles suppose to call them if his boss woke up?  
>Scott looked to where his jeans were tossed and saw a beeper lying there.<p>

" I got a beeper after you left since I killed your phone."

" So far I didn't hear anything. How long are we suppose to do this?"

" Until I know you're pregnant."

Scott felt himself being turned to the side as he felt the cold dirt and a cold breeze hit them.  
>He gasped as Derek's hand cupped his cock and started to rub making him whimper.<br>Derek smirked evilly as he sucked on Scott's neck and felt himself harden.

" Looks like round two is starting."

Scott moaned as Derek Started to thrust hard and fast into him again.

**Phew! That was amazing and OMG 2 hours to type!  
>Well I hope this was worth the wait for you readers.<br>Next chapter will be Night School if you're curious.**


	14. Night School Part 1

**Night School Part 1**

**Hello and yes here we are for another installment.  
>Sorry, but my sister is getting married and she has me on a diet to slim down since I am the maid of honor.<br>So this will continue from the last chapter and into Nightschool. :)  
>Also to point out a fact about wolves mating season and how they ensure pregnancy.<br>When the male mates with the female, after he climaxes, he stays inside the female to make sure she is impregnated by him and him alone.  
>Why I mentioned this well you'll find out soon ;)<strong>

Derek and Scott were making their way back to the vet's office to check up on Stiles.  
>What was weird to anyone to see was Derek had Scott sitting in his lap facing him while he drove.<br>Scott kept his face in Derek's neck whimpering as Derek was still inside him hard as a rock.  
>How Derek was able to drive the car steady while Scott's mouth was near his neck was impressive?<p>

As the the animal clinic came into view, the camaro hit a speed bump hard making Derek thrust into Scott who moaned wildly.  
>Derek growled as he stopped the car in a parking space with loud screeches from the brakes filled the air as the driver reclined his seat all the way.<br>He flipped their position so Scott was in the driver's seat as Derek pounded into him.  
>The car rocked violently as the windows fogged up and loud moans filled the car.<p>

Stiles jumped from his seat from the loud screech outside.  
>He made sure the veterinarian was still out before he left to go outside.<br>He saw Derek's Camaro rocking and the windows fogged up quickly to think inside a fire as going on.  
>He walked slowly toward the vehicle disturbed by the load moans and growls.<p>

Soon a hand hit the window as a loud howl shook the windows.  
>The door opened to reveal Derek wearing just his leather jacket embedded in Scott.<br>Scott was wearing a t-shirt and normal jacket with his legs wrapped around Derek's waist with their stomachs covered in a white liquid.

" I have an idea to draw the Alpha out, just clean up and help me get the veterinarian."

Derek removed himself from Scott who whined as they cleaned up and got dressed decently.  
>Scott was having trouble, but Derek didn't mind since it gave him an excuse to grope Scott.<br>Soon they arrived at Beacon Hills High school with Scott riding with Stiles to prevent any detours.  
>Scott and Stiles to show Derek that Scott's boss is not the alpha by howling over the intercom to summon the real alpha.<p>

Scott's first howl didn't do so well since Scott was tired and Stiles couldn't believe what he was about to do.  
>He smacked Scott hard on his butt in which Scott released a pain filled howl that shook all the windows!<p>

" I will kill you Stiles for doing that to Scott!"

" Hey you're the one who wore him out!"

Scott would have said something to stop their bickering, but he just wanted to sleep in his nice warm bed with Derek.  
>Suddenly Scott's boss is gone from sight making them wonder how is it that they didn't see or hear anything?<br>The Alpha appears and stabs Derek in the back with his claws without making a sound.  
>Scott felt his heart stop as blood pours from Derek's mouth and soon his body was tossed aside.<p>

The alpha looked to Scott picking up his heated scent and licked his lips before roaring.  
>Stiles grabbed Scott and dragged them both to take refuge inside the school.<br>Scott and Stiles are inside the high school with Scott wanting to be near Derek and see if he was okay.  
>Seeing that the Alpha may or may not have killed Derek, Stiles wanted to focus on staying alive.<p>

Scott wanted Derek to appear alive and hold him in his arms for comfort.  
>Stiles tells Scott that he is now convinced that the Veterinarian, is The Alpha.<br>Due to the fact that he disappeared from Derek's car moments before the werewolf showed up.  
>Scott couldn't focus and just wanted Derek back and wished he wasn't in heat anymore.<p>

Scott stared as Stiles and thought he was cute until he shook his head hard as they head into one of the classrooms.  
>They see that Stiles' Jeep has been damaged, but still can provide an escape.<br>A battery is thrown through the window making it clear the vehicle is disabled.  
>It landed with a thud in which Stiles was pissed and Scott just wanted to cry, but he was also scared.<p>

They hide in the locker room because it has fewest windows and plenty of spaces to hide in.  
>Scott felt nauseous from the mixed smell of feet, sweat and body order even though it was cleaned.<br>Hearing footsteps they both hide in lockers, but are found by a janitor who tries to throw them out.  
>They try to warn him to help them escape, but is instead killed by the Alpha.<p>

Allison gets a message from Scott to meet him at the high school.  
>She waits outside her home, waiting for Scott and talking to Lydia.<br>Allison arrives with Jackson and Lydia in tow since they were already at her house when she called them.  
>Lydia watches as Jackson, who has been snappish with her throughout the night, shares a moment of care with Allison.<p>

She just huffs as she sat in the car watching Allison walk into the school.  
>Jackson urges her to be careful as she walks into the building by herself.<br>Stiles uses his key ring as a diversion to lure the werewolf into a room with a heavy metal door.  
>Scott told him the Alpha wasn't that stupid to go after a sound.<p>

He slams it shut and the boys shove a desk against it keep it closed.  
>Scott feels his stress lift a bit, but the image of Derek's bloody form haunting his every though.<br>They think the beast is trapped and Stiles can't help, but taunt The Alpha.  
>Scott scolds him for taunting the Alpha, but Stiles still does it and screams like girl as the Alpha hits the window with a loud growl.<p>

Stiles assumes the Alpha is trapped until the werewolf breaks through the flimsy suspended ceiling tiles and exits the room through the crawl space.  
>Jackson notices the damage to Stiles' Jeep and decides to take a closer look.<br>Lydia insists that she is not staying in the car by herself and follows.  
>Despite the battery missing, they both agree that it's a piece of junk.<p>

They decide to enter the school to find Allison, but once inside Lydia decides she has to pee and heads off to the restroom.  
>While Lydia is away, Jackson sees a shadowy figure at the end of the hallway looking at the ground.<br>He thinks it's Scott and calls out to him to calm his nerves.  
>To his dismay it went on all fours staring at him and then running off.<p>

If he wasn't scared and confused before, this made it worse.  
>In another part of the school, Scott hears Allison's cell phone and uses Stiles' phone to call her.<br>They find each other in the lobby, find out the text luring her there was not sent by Scott.  
>Allison shows Scott the message supposedly from him and Scott states is phone is still broken.<p>

They quickly join Jackson and Lydia as they make their way to the school front.  
>They begin to leave, but hear something walking along the ceiling crawlspace.<br>Their fear rose as they saw bits and chunks of the ceiling fall as the beast tore it's way in the crawl space and run for their lives!  
>Scott and Stiles know it's The Alpha but Allison, Jackson and Lydia don't know that.<br>Little did they know that this beast a testing them or more like someone in particular.

**I'm sorry about putting it into two parts.  
>The way I am writing it would be a long chapter and I want to keep you entertained until the new season :)<br>To make up the Chapter Lunatic will have a really good surprise which will shock you :D**


	15. Night School Part 2

**Night School Part 2**

**Okay players here is Part 2 and I hope this keeps you full until the next chapter so enjoy! :)  
><strong>

They regroup in another classroom and started to use all the locks on the double doors.

" Guys help me move this thing in front of the door."

" No Scott wait not here."

" What was that? Scott what was that?"

" What if it's in the ceiling?"

" Guys help me stack the chairs here as well."

" Guys. Guys wait a second!"

Those words fell on deaf ears as Scott, Jackson, Alison and Lydia helped stack the chairs in front of the milk container.

" Guys wait a second. Stiles talking here. HELLO!"

Finally they stopped moving stuff and turned to Stiles.

" Good job guys. Very beautiful, but what are we going to do about the 20ft wall of windows?"

" Could someone explain what is going on because I am really freaking out right here Scott?."

Scott walked away from her trying to figure out what to say despite the fact he felt his world was crashing down.

" Someone killed the janitor."

" What?"

" Yeah he killed the janitor."

" Who is he and what does he want?"

" I don't really know, but if I go out there he will kill all of us."

" I don't know what sick games you're into, but I know you're behind this."

" How am I responsible? We're all trapped in here!"

" Well let's see you send Alison a text message saying to come here."

" Why would I send a text message if my phone is dead?"

" Does this have to do with that rumor going around school?"

" Rumor what rumor?"

" There's a rumor going around that Scott and Derek are a couple."

" Hold on, are you saying that McCall is gay and with a guy?"

" I saw them making out in his car before school and Derek picks up McCall from school."

" I don't see how that is your business! Besides I have nothing to do with this it's been Derek this whole time."

" Figures Hale's bitch would snitch him out sooner or later once he's all used up."

Scott growled as he went to attack Jackson, but Stiles stopped him and dragged him to the other side of the room.

" I know you're upset about Derek and everything, but do you really want to reveal yourself here?"

" I...no. Jackson is not worth it anyway. I just feel empty without Derek."

" Oh nice job throwing him under the bus like that."

" It doesn't matter since he's...he's..."

Scott just broke down in silent tears as Stiles hugged his best friend, trying to comfort him.  
>Stiles was surprised seeing Scott like this all dark and weepy, maybe it was his hormones?<br>Allison noticed the tears as well, but kept quiet knowing they needed to get help.  
>Then they argued about calling the sheriff assuming they have no one else to help them.<br>Lydia calls, but the operator says the department received a tip that there would be crank calls about the school.

" She told me if I call again they will have me arrested and trace the call."

" Well call again and they came come"

" They won't come here. They'll drive by your house and that's it."

So Stiles calls his father and unfortunately has to leave a message on his voice mail since his father isn't answering.  
>Also the Alpha started to attack the blocked off door making them panic more.<br>They look for a way out and end up in the chemistry lab using one of the chairs to place under the door knob.  
>Soon they heard growling as a huge shadow walked past the window of the door, unaware they were inside.<br>Stiles mentions a locked door leads to the fire escape that would serve as their exit out of the school.

" Now all we need is the key to unlock it and we can can escape."

" A key. The janitor has a key to the door."

" You mean on his dead body is the key."

" I can track him by scent, dead blood."

" Wow that is a really terrible idea, do you have another one?"

" I am getting the key."

" Are you serious?"

" Yes I am it's the best plan we have so far."

" You are not going out there unarmed."

Scott grabbed a pointer in which everyone was just silent for the lame choice of weapon.

" What? it's better than nothing."

" There has to be something else."

" There is."

She was looking at the cabinet full of chemicals in which everyone saw, but couldn't put it together.

" Oh great we're going to throw acid at him?"

" No we have everything in here to make a Self-igniting Molotov Cocktail."

" Self igniting?"

" Molotov Cocktail. What? I read about it somewhere."

" Well we don't have a key for that either."

Jackson just rolled his eyes as he broke the cabinet window open with his jacket covered elbow.  
>Lydia uses her science skills to make the cocktail with Jackson assisting her.<br>He seems distracted while handing her a key ingredient which isn't good.  
>With the weapon in his hand, Scott was ready to go when Alison grabbed his arm.<p>

" This isn't right."

" This is the only way we can get out of here alive."

" You don't know what Derek is planning, he's killed three people already!"

" We can't wait for Stiles's dad to check his messages, besides someone has to do something."

" Remember what you told me about how you knew I was lying because I have a tale. Well you have one, you're a horrible liar and you've been lying this whole night. Just please don't go out here!"

She hugged Scott as some tears fell down her face.  
>Scott returned the hug and wiped some her tears away.<p>

" Lock the door behind me."

Scott went into the hallway and used his heightened sense of smell to find the janitor.  
>The smell made him go through about every door in the school which he kept his guard up.<br>As he passed through each door, his heart rate went up fearing that the Alpha would show up.  
>Soon he was lead to the gym where the scent was really strong, but Scott felt like someone was watching his every move.<p>

He walked toward the bleachers and saw the janitor's body hanging there like a trophy and the keys shining from the belt loop.  
>Scott kept listening for any sound of movement and carefully made his way to the janitor's body.<br>As he attempts to retrieve the keys, the bleachers begin to close in on him retracting toward the wall.  
>He grabs the keys and uses his speed to avoid being squished and from dropping the cocktail.<p>

Soon he jumped out from the bleachers as they closed crushing the janitor's body.  
>Soon Scott was confronted by the Alpha who's eyes were glowing brightly.<br>Back in the chemistry room, Lydia begins to question which chemicals Jackson handed her to add into the weapon she made.  
>He continues to be snappish and claims he gave her just what she asked of him.<p>

Unfortunately the camera reveals that the bottle he handed to her wasn't the right ingredient which means what Scott had was useless.  
>In the gym Scott throws the bottle of chemicals hitting the Alpha right in the face.<br>It breaks without exploding and does no damage and only annoys the Alpha even more.  
>The Alpha looks to Scott and releases a lust filled growl to which Scott whimpers in fear since Derek isn't around.<p>

The Alpha walks toward Scott keeping their eye contact glad that Scott didn't move because of his fear.  
>Scott tries to move, but he is frozen in place from the Alpha's gaze as if his muscles stopped listening to his brain.<br>Soon he is face to face with the Alpha, the beast responsible for all the recent murders.  
>Scott sees the Alpha's face coming closer as he starts sniffing his neck and body.<p>

The face was intriguing since it had the wolf features with a short muzzle filled with white, sharp teeth.  
>The body though had firm, toned muscles showing a nicely built chest and torso for an animal.<br>**(Okay since when does the Alpha brush his teeth I mean come on they shouldn't be that white! I bet he bleached them XD)  
><strong>Then the Alpha does something he didn't do before, speak to his potential victim or mate in this case..

" Such a beautiful treat you are for a male. You have been tainted I see."

" YYOU can talk?"

" That is not important right now. What matters is that you belong to me my sweet."

" I belong to Derek and Derek only! Since you didn't mate with me, you can't touch me!"

" You are so naive. If another male wants the female alpha, they have to fight the alpha in order to do so."

" Pretty confident of yourself don't you think?"

" You can't resist me my sweet pet and you will learn your place."

The Alpha placed his clawed hand on Scott's face, feeling the warm skin and making Scott's eyes glaze.  
>Scott felt his lust and hormones rise and was unknowingly leaning toward the Alpha with his mouth parted.<br>Soon the Alpha was kissing Scott and flooding his mouth with his long and wide tongue.  
>Scott's sweet taste and heated scent overload his senses in which he was getting aroused.<p>

Scott wrapped his arms around the Alpha's neck, returning the kiss unaware of his actions.  
>When the Alpha's other hand grabbed his waist tightly, he snapped out of the trance and tried to push the Alpha away.<br>Soon Scott was pinned onto the floor as the Alpha mounted him and roughly grinding into him while kissing him against his will.  
>Scott's whimpers of fear were mistaken as pleasure since one wrong move could end up losing a body part.<p>

The Alpha then removed his jeans and boxers with little damage as he started to lick and suck Scott's crotch with fever and need.  
>Scott bit his lip trying not to slip the moans that wanted to come out from this experience.<br>Soon his felt the pressure building and felt like trash for betraying Derek by letting someone else touch him like this.  
>He wanted Derek to be the one making this pleasure and soon he released as the Alpha greedily enjoyed the treat.<p>

Once his jeans and boxers were redone, the Alpha came face to face with Scott who clawed his face after their noses touched.  
>The Alpha felt his blood drip into his mouth and saw that Scott's lip was bleeding from him biting it too long.<br>He kissed Scott again as their blood mingled in their mouths and forcing Scott to swallow it.  
>The Alpha then issued a loud low growl before he licked Scott's face and took off leaving him alone.<p>

The howl seemed to spark a violent werewolf transformation in Scott as he screamed and twisted in pain.  
>Intense pain in the scratches on the back of Jackson's neck make him scream in pain. <strong>(Inflicted by Derek in Magic Bullet).<br>**Alison, Stiles and Lydia were alarmed by Jackson's scream which didn't help with their already strained nerves.

" Hey are you alright and how did you get those?"

" I'M FINE NOW BACK OFF!"

Now in werewolf form, Scott heads back to the classroom with a sinister look on his face.  
>Nothing, but anger filled his mind as he walked back to the classroom with the key in hand.<br>He puts the key in and is about to unlock the classroom door ready to kill his friends until he heard a voice.

_'Stop! Unless you want to be a monster like him, stop what you're doing!'_

Scott looked around frantically since the voice sounded alot like Derek.  
>Soon a wave of flashbacks hits Scott and we see him thinking about Derek.<br>Touching his face, kissing him and being in his arms after they made love brings him back to reality.  
>Scott breaks the key off in the lock as he backed away and crawls away on the floor on all fours.<p>

Allison hears it snap and tries to open the door but can't. Lydia is the first to hear the police sirens.  
>She, Jackson, Allison and Stiles run to the window to see sheriff's vehicles pulling into the parking lot.<br>Derek's car which had been parked behind Stiles' Jeep is now gone.

In a dark hallway elsewhere in the school Scott is down on all fours breathing heavily.  
>He raises his head and we see that he is once again in his human form.<br>Stiles, Scott and Sheriff Stilinski exit the school while answering questions.  
>The sheriff asks Scott if he is sure Derek is responsible for the killings.<p>

He says yes and Stiles claims to have seen him too, but Scott knows the sheriff doesn't believe him.  
>The sheriff says the body of the janitor was not in the gym and they are still looking for it.<br>While Stiles says they outlasted The Alpha, Scott points out that the beast could have killed them at any time, but wants him as part of his pack.  
>Scott speculates that before he can become part of the pack he has to kill his old pack, Allison, Jackson, Lydia and Stiles.<p>

Scott admits that after The Alpha "made" him shift he wanted to kill them.  
>Scott then notices the Veterinarian sitting in an ambulance.<br>He says he escaped Derek's car, but doesn't explain how and thanks Scott for saving his life.  
>Scott then sees Allison. She tells him that she doesn't understand why he did what he did in the school and says she doesn't trust him anymore.<br>He begs her to reconsider but she tells him not to call her as she walked away.  
>Scott stood there feeling heart broken and alone for Derek wasn't there and feeling dirty for letting the Alpha touch him.<p>

**Just wanted to know** **if you readers want a cat-fight between** **Scott and Kate?  
>Also about why Scott kissed the Alpha, well werewolves have a heightened sexual aura.<br>Which allows them to manipulate emotions, hormones to make their victim willing.  
>Remember Scott is in heat and lonely since he thinks Derek is dead which means his guard is down.<br>His eyes glazed over since the Alpha made his lust cloud his judgement and took advantage.  
>It took me awhile to rewrite this chapter since I wanted to make sure everything was typed correctly.<br>If you want a cat-fight, let me know in the reviews and I can make it happen if you want :)**


	16. Lunatic

**Lunatic**

It is a cold night and Stiles has taken Scott into the woods with the age-old best friend ritual of drinking the blues away.  
>With a bottle of Jack Daniels, Stiles begins to drink and tries to get Scott to drink, but Scott pushes the bottle away.<p>

" Did you forget I'm pregnant."

" Wait,what, when did you find out?"

" After I got home, I bought a home pregnancy test and it was positive."

" Oh well that's great considering Derek is gone."

" Derek is not dead! He's just missing."

" Scott listen he's just one guy. There's plenty of guys in the sea."

" Fish. It's fish in the sea."

" Why are you focused on fish? I'm talking about girls. I love girls, Especially with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes."

" Like Lydia?"

" Like yeah like Lydia, how did you know?"

Unfortunately two thugs came and harass them while taking the bottle.  
>Scott starts to shift as he grabbed the thug who has the bottle by the neck.<p>

" I want the bottle of Jack...NOW!"

The bottle is released to him and Scott throws it against a tree and tosses the thug into the tree as well.  
>Stiles drags Scott away and they drive home hoping to make sure no one was hurt.<br>Unfortunately it doesn't work because the Alpha attacks the first thug.  
>Then grabs the second one and drops him head first into the lit up garbage can that Scott and Stiles were using.<br>In the newly reopened school Lydia and Allison discuss about what happened.

" Do think I was too harsh on Scott?"

" No of course not. He left us in there to die."

Further down the hallway Stiles is warning his dad to be careful because it's a full moon tonight.  
>His father reassures him as he showed him the state detective he brought in for extra help.<br>As class is about to start, Scott walks past Allison and takes a seat which surprises Allison, she figured Scott would have tried to talk to her.  
>Scott starts what appears to be an economics exam which is odd because Mr. Harris is the Chemistry Teacher at Beacon Hills High School.<p>

The test begins and Scott answers most of the questions no problem on the other side of the test.  
>Scott begins to see the words on the first page rearrange to ask him if he will kill some or all of his friends when the full moon rises.<br>Suddenly the noises of erasers, pencils, and texting get louder and louder and he storms out of the room with Stiles following him to find his backpack in the hallway. Stiles uses his phone to locate Scott and hears the phone ringing from the locker room.  
>Stiles finds Scott in the locker room shower in his underwear with the cold water running.<p>

" Stiles I can't!"

" What are you changing?"

" No I can't breathe!"

Stiles hands him his inhaler and Scott uses it to breathe easier.  
>Stiles talks about the placebo effect, and reveals that Scott is having a panic attack.<br>He explains that he used to have them all the time after his mother died.  
>Over at the Argent house Allison's dad and Aunt Kate are conferring with the other hunters.<br>Among their number appears to be the state detective seen earlier.

" We have a bigger problem now that we have the Alpha female to worry about besides Derek Hale."

" If the Alpha mates with the female, this town will be crawling with Alpha pups!"

" We have to find Derek Hale since he knows who the female is and may be helping the Alpha"

Allison's mom comes in with a tray of cookies. "You find him, you kill him and you cut him in half,"

Her mom says mercilessly. "Anybody want a cookie?" she then offers.

Back in the locker room Coach Finstock is explaining that the team has a pink eye epidemic thanks to Greenburg.  
>This means Stiles gets moved up to first line, which he is excited about. Scott and Jackson are announced as co-captains.<br>Jackson is annoyed about sharing captain duties with Scott and seems to be offended that his best friend Danny is okay about it.  
>When Scott mentions that he can smell jealousy, Stiles puts him on a mission to find out if Lydia is at all sexually attracted to him.<p>

When Scott asks to speak to her in private and has Stiles follow him as well.  
>Lydia talks about how Allison was stupid to let him go, and how grateful she was for his protection.<br>Before Lydia does anything, Scott's eyes become yellow amber and he puts her in a trance.  
>He walks out and pushes Stiles into the room glad he could help out his friend.<p>

Before Stiles could say anything Lydia kisses Stiles, and they make out in the empty classroom.  
>On the lacrosse field, Stiles have a huge grin on his face since he made out with Lydia unaware Scott put her in a trance.<br>This made her think she was kissing Scott and during the drill, Scott is knocked down and gets angry causing his blood lust to rise.  
>He tries again and knocks two players down with ease and hits Danny in the face leaving him with a bloody nose.<p>

" What the hell Scott? Everyone likes Danny, you shouldn't have done that!"

" Who cares!"

Lydia goes up to Jackson who is sitting on the bench.

" Hey your lip gloss is smeared."

" Oh really? I wonder how that happened?"

" Gee I wonder how?"

Stiles overheard and grinned since Jackson will never know it was him.  
>Meanwhile Kate is teaching Allison how to use a stung gun and is using a poor teddy bear as a target.<br>Afterwords Allison cried about it or so it seems.  
><strong>(You know I thought she would used Scott's name as the name of the teddy bear target.)<strong>

" Oh sweetie I know how hard breakups are. Men are animals."

" No me and Scott were never together. We're just friends and he's with Derek Hale!"

" Really? Tell me everything you know."

" Wait, what?"

" Tell me everything you know about Derek Hale and Scott."

Stiles arrives at the McCall house to see Scott's mother leaving for work.  
>Stiles goes upstairs and finds Scott skulking in a chair.<p>

" You think I'm going to let you chain me up like a dog?"

" No I figured we just hang out and talk."

Stiles tricks Scott and handcuffs him to the radiator in his room.

" This is for your own good Scott. Although thanks for helping me with Lydia even though you hypnotized her."

Scott barks and threatens to kill Stiles if he doesn't free him in very violent ways.  
>Across town, Allison was looking at scopes and crossbows and ran into Jackson run in the sporting goods store.<br>They go to talk to each other in Jackson's car after Allison buys something.

" I know my dad is lying to me about something big. It's not normal for a teenage girl to live in a weapon emporium."

" You that night when we were in the school. I saw something that looked human and I thought it was Scott. Until it got on all fours like an animal and ran off."

Back at Scott's house, Stiles becomes suspicious when he doesn't hear Scott growling.  
>He looks to see Scott has escaped and what's more disturbing is that wolf tracks lead from the radiator to the window.<br>Outside is Scott only in a more deadly werewolf form due to the Alpha's blood entering his system.  
>Imagine a smaller version of the alpha with light brown skin and dark brown fur with amber yellow eyes.<p>

Full of blood lust and anger Scott tracks down Allison to see her and Jackson in Jackson's car.  
>He slowly makes his way undetected and soon a rock hits the front window bringing Jackson and Allison out of their conversation.<p>

" Did you hear something?"

" Looks like a rock hit the window."

" Who would throw a rock at a car knowing they would be seen?"

Soon both teens scream as Scott smashes the driver side window and roars at them.  
>He grabs the roof and hurls the car toward the other parked cars and takes off as the alarms go off.<br>Meanwhile Stiles is driving around looking for Scott and sees an ambulance taking a body away.  
>He gets out to see that his father is okay and unharmed.<p>

" Stiles what are you doing here?"

" I'm just glad you're okay."

Stiles hugs his father unaware that Kate and Chris are watching from afar.

" Remember the second beta you saw?"

" Yes it was smaller and younger."

" Stiles is one of Allison's friends so he could be the second beta."

" Well until we know for sure, let's see that area you found."

Soon they drive to a deep part of the woods due to the trail from Derek's house.  
>It was where Derek and Scott performed the ritual and first made love.<br>The pentagram was still intact and nothing was left behind.  
>Chris took pictures and Kate looked for any clues until she came across something.<p>

" Well well looks the alpha female is a male."

Chris walked toward her to see two sets of foot prints and semen covered by some leaves.

" This really doesn't prove anything unless you know something I don't."

" The first pair of foot prints belong to Derek Hale and the cast I have matches the first pair. The second pair show it's a male since girls don't have feet like this. Also we can get DNA from this semen sample."

So Kate brings out a tube with a q-tip in it and gets a sample.  
>Once it's sealed, she pockets it and Chris turns to find a piece of material from jeans.<br>He places it into a zip-lock and takes more pictures before loading the evidence in the car.  
>As Kate was finishing her last sweep, a loud roar catches their attention.<br>Chris brought out his crossbow and Kate brought out her assault rifle.  
>Both hunters kept their guard up as the creature ran around them snarling.<p>

" No way how did the Alpha find us?"

" Oh this isn't the Alpha. He would have tried to kill us."

Soon Scott appeared before them baring his teeth and roaring.

" The Alpha Female."

" How do you know this isn't the Alpha?"

" The Alpha female looks like him, but is smaller in size."

" Well looks like the bitch is back."

Scott took off and rammed Kate away while facing Allison's father.  
>He fired one arrow that Scott dodged and a silver tipped arrow entered his shoulder.<br>Scott roared in pain as he staggered a bit before regaining his senses.  
>He then grabbed Allison's father and tossed him into the front windshield of the car knocking him out.<br>He turned to face Kate who was smiling while aiming the rifle at his heart.

" Looks like we finally meet. You think I'd let a werewolf get me by surprise? Now why would you protect Derek Hale if you're suppose to be with the Alpha?"

Scott snapped his teeth and tried to claw her, but she just dodged with ease.

" Unless you fucking Derek instead? That makes more sense. I saw him getting ingredients for a fertility ritual and I know females don't have that problem. And judging by what I see you're male."

Scott roared and lunged for her only to get kicked in his ribs sharply.  
>She fired one bullet and Scott growled as it glowed blue in the ground.<p>

" That was a warning shot. Just one question though, was he a good fuck? I should know."

Suddenly Scott grabbed her arm and twisted it as the rifle fell.  
>Kate screamed in pain before Scott grabbed her other arm and smacked her into a tree.<br>She got up only to be tossed into the air so Scott jumped up and brought his hands down on her back and she hit the ground.  
>She coughed violently as Scott flipped her onto her back and stepping onto her leg.<p>

The bone crushed with ease as he chuckled seeing blood drip onto the leaves.  
>He faced her before smacking her, leaving a huge bruise on her cheek.<br>He was about to finish her off when something tackled him into the woods leaving Chris and Kate alone.  
>Scott growled as he saw it was Derek who tackled him. Derek was in his wolf form and saw the arrow still in Scott's shoulder.<p>

What angered him was the Alpha's scent on him and Scott swiped and tried to hit Derek only for his attacks to get blocked.  
>Derek sighed as he grabbed the arrow and pulled it as Scott roared in pain.<br>As the arrow was removed Derek unleashed a huge roar which made Scott return to his normal wolf form.

" DDerek? You're alive. What the hell is happening to me?"

Derek catches Scott as he passed out from tonight's events.  
>Derek carries Scott home and places him on his bed.<br>Derek ran his hands over Scott's hair and neck, pleased when Scott nuzzles his hand.  
>When his hand came over Scott's stomach, it was warm and felt something.<p>

He focused with his eyes glowing blue until he removes his hand and locks the door to Scott's room.  
>In the small waste basket, he spots a pregnancy test hidden under a pile of papers. It read positive.<p>

" It worked. You don't know how happy you've made Scott."

Derek smiles as he lays down next to Scott and removes the Alpha's scent with his.  
>On a cliff overlooking the town, the Alpha is seen transforming back into human form.<br>Jackson arrives home with minor scratches from the parking lot incident and finds a piece of Scott's claw on his car roof.  
>In his room on a desk is Scott's ripped lacrosse glove and he compares the claw to the glove and is shocked by what it proves.<p>

**There you go another chapter.  
>I hoped you liked the surprise and also.<br>Remember when Scott clawed the Alpha?  
>Well remember their blood mixed in their mouths in which the Alpha transferred some of his powers to Scott.<br>This is just a small sample of the Alpha's power.  
>Imagine what would happen if the Alpha mated with Scott first?<br>Scary thought isn't it? Well relax you loyal readers.  
>I know alot of people would be mad if Scott mated with the Alpha anyway.<br>Oops! I've said too much Read and Review Players :P**


	17. Preparations

**Preparations**

**Hello my Teen Wolf addicts of this story.  
>I know it's been a long time since an update.<br>The next chapter will be Wolf's Bane though.  
>This is just a filler and I know most don't like them.<br>I like how fillers fill in the gap without messing in the story.  
>So without further ado, let us enjoy :)<strong>

Scott was asleep unaware Derek was downstairs making him breakfast.  
>Derek was relieved that Scott was okay from the night school incident.<br>Still he was worried about Scott's new werewolf form and how the pups would be affected.  
>He whimpered in his sleep as his mind was plagued with nightmares and guilt.<p>

_/Nightmare Sequence Starting Now!/_

_Scott McCall was running in the woods searching for food to feed his pups who were being watched by Derek._

_He came upon a baby deer and killed it quickly._

_As he neared the den, he smelled fresh blood which he dropped the deer._

_He came closer to see his pups were dead! Something or someone had stabbed them in their chest._

_Soon he heard growls and saw Derek fighting the Alpha._

_Soon Derek's body was tossed next to the dead pups with a huge hole in his chest._

_Scott gasped as the Alpha came toward him covered in the blood of Derek and their pups._

_Scott growled as he felt himself starting to change, but the Alpha kept coming._

_Soon he was in his second wolf form and soon he was fighting with the Alpha._

_Scott bit and clawed with the best he could, but he was pinned to the ground._

_The Alpha sniffed him before he said one last thing that scared him._

_" You're my bitch now and no one can save you for you belong to me forever!"_

_Scott tried to get away, but screamed as he was taken by the Alpha with no mercy and cried wishing for a quick death!"_

_/End of Nightmare Sequence!/_

Scott screamed until Derek woke him up and looked to see he was in his room.  
>He was covered in a cold sweat and saw Derek had brought him breakfast.<br>Scott checked to make sure he wasn't dreaming and tears of joy fell down his face.

" You're alive? I thought you were dead and I'm really happy to see you!"

Scott said as he hugged Derek and nuzzled his chest, inhaling his scent deeply.

"Do you remember anything from last night or what happened?"

Derek asked concerned since Scott is carrying his children now.

"I remember Stiles handcuffing me to the radiator and I kept threatening him. Then I remember feeling anger and power rush through me and the next thing I know I saw you and passed out."

Scott replied as he began kissing Derek's neck and running his hands on Derek's back and sides.

" You keep doing that and I may take you here with the door open."

Derek said huskily as he ran his hands over Scott's body teasingly.  
>Scott whimpered as Derek's rough fingers rubbed his nipples.<br>Scott grabbed Derek and kissed him while dragging him into the bathroom.  
>Derek growled as he removed Scott's jeans and underwear along with his.<p>

Scott just smirked as he grabbed one of Derek's hands and sucked on three of his fingers.  
>Derek pressed his cock to Scott's and used his other hand to stroke them both while licking Scott's neck.<br>Derek removed his fingers and began to prepare Scott in which they went in easily.  
>Scott sucked on Derek's chest and moaned from the fingers stretching and hitting his prostate.<p>

The fingers were removed and Derek walked backwards until his hands met the wall.  
>He lifted Scott up and entered him quickly, growling as the hot, tight muscles clamped down on him.<br>Scott wrapped his legs around Derek's waist and his arms around his neck.  
>Derek used his hands to balance as his hips started thrusting into Scott's pliant body.<p>

" Fuck how is it you're so tight every time we do this? I love it though and the heat."

Derek moaned as he aimed at Scott's prostate and made the younger werewolf howl.

" You're so damn big, oh fuck me harder you beast!"

Scott panted into Derek's ear and felt his body heat up with pleasure.  
>The sounds of skin slapping, whimpers, howls and moans filled the bathroom.<br>Derek missed being inside Scott and loved hearing the delicious noises Scott makes.  
>He felt the muscles clench knowing Scott was close so he made Scott face him and they started to french kiss.<br>Scott released all over their stomachs as Derek continued to thrust as he released as well.  
>They continued to french each other, showing how much they missed each other.<p>

" Well now I know why you were screaming Scott. I would to if my boyfriend was a stallion here."

Scott froze as Derek removed himself carefully to see his mother standing the in the doorway.  
>Scott was red as he tried to cover himself, but Derek placed an arm around him not caring he was naked.<p>

" Mom how long have you been standing there?"

" Long enough to understand why you look tired all the time. Much better than pay-per-view though."

" MOM!"

" Also can you explain why this was sticking out in your trash can?"

Scott felt his heart stop as he saw the pregnancy test in her hand.  
>If only a black hole would appear and swallow him whole to avoid this very awkward conversation.<p>

" I bought the pregnancy test and I take full responsibility for Scott being pregnant. Like I told you before I love Scott and I'm staying with him no matter what even if you throw him out, I'll take care of him."

"...That's what I wanted to hear. You passed my test and I would never throw out my son."

" I would have said something sooner, but I didn't know how you react."

" First I would have angry since you're only 16 and second I'm happy that you have someone that loves you so much."

Scott smiled relieved until he felt his stomach gurgle and soon he ran to the toilet throwing up.  
>Derek smiled as he helped clean up Scott and change as Melissa McCall went downstairs to get herself coffee.<br>At the hospital Kate and Chris Argent were getting their injuries checked out and cleaned.  
>Chris had some cuts and minor bruising so he didn't need any casts.<br>Kate however had a cast on her wrist since it was broken and her leg was broken as well.  
>Her face had a dark bruise from when she was slapped.<p>

" If I ever find that bitch again, I'll turn him into a coat and slippers!"

" Unfortunately you won't be hunting anything anytime soon. We have another problem which makes it more complicated."

" You mean besides the Alpha come after us for trying to kill his bitch here."

" well yes there's that, but didn't you notice he kept his stomach covered?"

" I didn't notice since I was too busy trying to wound the damn thing!"

" The Alpha Female is pregnant. I saw that his stomach had a bump forming already when I shot him with an arrow."

" Well I'm still waiting for the test result from the semen sample we got."

" You need to rest and I'll keep looking for more clues to the identity."

" I found out that Allison and Scott weren't together all this time."

" What? How did you ge this information?"

" Allison told me and all the information she had about Derek. Apparently Scott is with Derek Hale as in a couple."

" So to find Derek is to have a little chat with Scott McCall."

Derek and Scott spent the day in bed since Scott didn't feel like going anywhere.  
>Derek was happy just laying next to Scott and teasing him until the house phone rang.<br>Stiles called worried since his best friend wasn't at school today.  
>Scott explained what happened over the phone while Derek was annoyed.<br>Derek had an evil smirk on his face knowing how to get back at Scott.

**DunDunDun! The plot thickens nicely.  
>Well I hope this keeps you guys full until the next chapter.<br>If you have any suggestions, let me in a review or message me.**


	18. Wolf's Bane Part 1

**Wolf's Bane Part 1**

**Sorry I had to cut it half today.  
>My head hurts because I got sick again!<br>So until it goes away you guys enjoy this for now :/**

As night covers Beacon Hills, we see chemistry teacher Adrian Harris cleaning the blackboard of his classroom.  
>As he puts on his jacket, he finds a piece of paper on his desk crumpled into a ball.<br>He slowly opens it and finds it's a list of names ending with his as the last one.  
>He's about to turn around when a growl makes him freeze.<br>The alpha appears with his claws out waiting to strike.

" Please don't kill me!"

" Do you know who wrote that list?"

" Laura. Laura Hale."

" Do you know why she was looking for you? I know why, turn around Adrian and I'll show you."

" No, no please."

" Turn around and look at me! Look at what you've done!"

Adrian ducked as a chair hit the black board not seeing the Alpha walking toward him.  
>He got up only for Derek to push him down as another chair hit the blackboard.<br>Derek looked up to see the door slowly close as the Alpha ran away.  
>Soon sirens and lights filled the room as Derek ran from the high school.<br>Cop cars followed Derek as he made his way into the iron works.  
>Aliison's father Chris was there among the cops following as well.<p>

" Derek is on foot entering the iron works."

" Wait did you say on foot?"

" Yes on foot!"

" Then who is driving his car?"

Stiles and Scott where driving Derek's car to draw her attention away.  
>Well Stiles was driving, Scott was in the back seat rubbing his swollen stomach.<br>It's been two weeks and he was already showing, but still can keep his stomach covered.

" Have you told your mom about your werewolf situation?"

" I was glad she accepted I was pregnant, how am I going to explain that me and Derek are werewolves and her grandkids are werewolves?"

" Well right now we're in a car chase so we're going faster."

" If you go any faster, you'll kill us!"

" If I don't go faster, they'll kill us! Especially Kate since you broke her leg and left a bruise!"

Scott smiled even though he didn't remember and Derek explaining the situation to him.  
>Stiles increased their speed and lost the other car that was following them.<br>Derek ran inside the iron works being chased by police dogs.  
>His eyes turned blue and he released a loud growl which scared them back to the police cars whimpering.<p>

He ran near a construction vehicle only to barely dodge a flash arrow.  
>Chris reloaded his crossbow and fired directly as Derek.<br>Derek got away in time and hid behind the construction vehicle.  
>Soon the Camaro pulled in next to him and he got inside as Chris pulled out an assault rifle and fired.<br>The bullets bounced off the car as they got away.

" What part of staying low don't you understand?"

" I had him! He was right in front of me!"

" The Alpha?"

" Yes I had him and the police showed up."

" Hey they were just doing there job."

Stiles gulped as Derek glared at him for his comment.

" You're lucky I don't hit you for driving my car!"

" Sorry, but prego here said the steering wheel hurt his stomach."

" Hey I'm hormonal and I have claws so back off!"

" The same prego who made me the most wanted man in the entire state."

" Can we please get past that, I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

Derek had a predatory smirk on his face as he climbed into the back seat and Scott whimpered as he and Derek started making out.  
>Scott licked Derek's neck as Derek pinched his nipples roughly getting moans from Scott.<br>Stiles felt his face turn red as his mind tried to block out the moans and growls.

" Really? During a car chase? You're both freaks you know that?"

" Well yeah, but Derek's a super sexy freak."

" Just keep facing forward and focus on something else."

" Stop talking, it kills the mood!"

Stiles keep looking at the road as he tried not to hear Scott moaning and the sounds of zippers being undone.  
>In his mind, Stiles imagined him and Lydia in the back seat which helped him focus better.<br>Derek growled as he pulled down Scott's jeans seeing he wasn't wearing underwear.  
>Derek took Scott whole and sucked him like a lollipop and held his hips down.<p>

Scott moaned and whined as he ran his fingers over Derek's abs and chest.  
>Derek stopped only to pull his jeans down also, showing Scott he wasn't wearing underwear either.<br>Derek opened the center console to reveal tubes of lubricant as he grabbed one and coated three fingers as he prepared Scott.  
>Stiles was surprised that Derek carried lubricant around, but then why think about what he does with it anyway.<p>

" You naughty tease, walking around with no underwear."

" Yeah well your kids make it hard to wear underwear without it showing."

" Did you find anything about the Alpha."

" Well I found two things, one is a name, Harris."

" Our chemistry teacher? What does he have to do with it?"

" I don't know. The second thing is a symbol."

Derek showed the paper with the symbol drawn on and growled when Scott recognized it.

" Do you know about this?"

" I've seen it on Allison's pendant."

Derek growled hearing her name as he lubed himself and thrusted into Scott hard and fast.  
>Scott screamed in pleasure, but Derek kissed him, muffling his screams as he fucked him raw.<br>Derek moaned as Scott's tight muscles squeezed his cock and hit Scott's prostate with each thrust.  
>Stiles felt his face turn red as he really tried not to see his friend and his boyfriend going at it.<p>

The sound of skin slapping, sucking and muffled moans filled the car making Stiles feel very warm.  
>He rolled down the window to let the cold air cool himself off and get rid of the warm air.<br>Scott then released and moaned as he felt Derek release into him and then he gasped.

" I felt something. Ow! The baby is kicking OW!"

" Oh cool I want to feel it."

Stiles reached to touch Scott's stomach, but tensed as his hand grabbed something very wet and soft.  
>Stiles turned to see Derek's eyes glow brightly in anger and glaring at him full force.<p>

" Does it feel like Scott's stomach?"

" NNo..."

" Then I suggest you let go before I remove something else!"

Stiles felt his hand release and hit Scott's stomach that moved again and Scott winced.

" That's never happened before."

Scott reached around and gave Stiles a package of sanitized hand wipes as they stopped at a red light.  
>Stiles wiped his hand furiously as Derek licked and sucked Scott's cock to remove Stiles scent since...well you figure it out.<br>We shift to the next day where Jackson is getting his neck examined by a doctor.  
>During the examination he falls asleep and dreams that the doctor pulls out a long root of Wolf's Bane.<p>

He tries to get up, but sees it's Derek pulling out the plant and blood is splattering everywhere.  
>Jackson wakes up, startled from his dream and sees the doctor normal.<p>

" It's alright you can put your shirt back on. You have Aconitum poisoning which is-"

" Wolf's Bane?"

" Yes did you know that?"

" Not until right now."

We see Jackson's face deep in thought as he pieced together that Scott is a werewolf!

**Read and Review Players :P  
>Also pray that my flu goes away soon.<br>The sooner it does, the more I can update :)**


	19. Wolf's Bane Part 2

**Wolf's Bane Part 2**

Jackson leaves the doctor's room into the main lobby of the hospital.  
>We see Scott's mom on her computer and Jackson walks toward her station.<p>

" I can look up something quick on your computer?"

" Such a handsome face never hears no I bet. Are you one of Scott's friends?"

" Why yes I am. We're very close friends in fact."

" Make it quick."

She leaves to do something while Jackson looks up Wolfbane and what it means.  
>He laughs and leaves to go find Scott now that he figured out his secret.<br>Jackson walked down the busy hallway of Beacon Hill High and sees Scott placing books in his backpack.

" I know what you are McCall."

" What?"

" I know what you are."

" I don't know what you're talking about."

" I know you do and you know what, however you became what you are, you're going to get it for me too."

" Get what for you?"

" You know what it is, a bite, a scratch, sniffing fairy dust under the moonlight I don't care. You're getting it for me and if you don't...I can make sure you never see your precious Derek again."

Jackson walks away with a smirk on his face as Scott felt his world begin to spin out of control.  
>Scott goes to Stile and explains what is going on which isn't good.<p>

" How the hell did he find out?"

" I have no idea."

" Did he say it out loud the word?"

" What word?"

" Did he saw you are a werewolf?"

" He didn't have to, he pointed it out clearly."

" He doesn't have any proof right? Even if he told someone, who's going to believe him?

" Alison's father."

" Okay this is bad. Hey where is Derek anyway?"

" He's at my house, I told him to stay there. Good thing my mom doesn't know the cops are after him."

" I have a plan, but it needs time and finesse."

" We don't have time, we have that big game tonight and it's your first time playing."

" I know, but trust me on this, besides what could go wrong? Besides focus on getting the necklace."

Scott went to his next class which had Allison in it and he was thinking of how to ask her for her pendant.  
>As he wrote down notes, he didn't realize Allison was watching him from her seat.<br>Scott also wondered how will his mother handle him being a werewolf and having a werewolf baby?  
>He just hoped she would be okay with it, so far she was cool with Derek and him being together.<p>

Another question, where would they live and how would they support a baby?  
>Scott knew that he and Derek had to talk about this, when they aren't screwing each other.<br>Despite what he thought about, he couldn't talk to her and the bell signaled it was lunch time.  
>As the students left the classroom, Allison touched Scott's shoulder as she walked out.<br>Scott felt it and just sighed as he got his lunch and sat with Stiles.

" Did you get the pendant?"

" I couldn't talk to her. I did realize that I have no idea about girls and that they may be psychotic."

" Well there's always Plan B, steal the damn thing."

" I wish there was another way to get it without stealing it."

" Yeah well unless you end up dead, we need to get that pendant and fast."

Before Scott could reply, he noticed Jackson was looking in their direction.

" He's looking at us."

" Who?"

" Jackson."

Stiles looks to see Jackson was looking their way with a blank expression on his face as he stared.  
>Soon the crunching of an apple filled Scott's ears and he winced from the loudness.<p>

" You heard that? I know you did, what else can you do? See better, move faster, you're stronger? Well that makes you a cheater doesn't it? See I knew there was no way you could get that good in a short time. I mean can you even play lacrosse?"

Scott's teeth became sharp as a low growl was growing in his throat which made Stiles flinch.

" What's going on?"

" He's talking to me and I can hear him. Say something so I can blank him out."

" I can't think of anything my mind is blank!"

" Seriously!"

" I know you can pretend not to hear me. If you don't get what I want, I'll make your life a living hell. I'll start off with sending that prick boyfriend of yours Derek away with no hope of ever getting out. I mean you ratted him off as the guy behind the murders and last time I checked you're 16 and he's 26. Statutory rape is a big crime since he's older, but what will you do being all alone and weak like a bitch? Maybe Danny can help you get over him as Derek rots in jail, but maybe you want me instead. I've seen you checking me out I wanted to, you'd be under me, screaming, writing in pleasure. Like I'll do with Allison first, but then why would you care about her anyway? She wasted her first kiss on you and you don't any interest in her at all. Also you might want to cut back on the snacks there, you look bloated."

Scott was holding onto the lunch tray as this conversation went on.  
>Stiles noticed the skin on his knuckles turning white and Scott's teeth starting to lengthen.<p>

" Hey man don't let him mess with you like this!"

Scott didn't hear Stiles as he felt his rage boil over and soon he slammed his tray on the table.  
>The tray broke in half with ease and soon the lunch table collapsed as well.<br>Everyone in the cafeteria jumped up from the loud crack and wondered what happened.  
>The cafeteria workers came to see if Scott was okay and wondered what made the table give.<br>Scott cooled down and assured them he was alright as he found Jackson near the vending machines.  
>Jackson smirked again as he bit into the green apple again.<p>

**I hope this makes up for the long update time.  
>Thanks to Rossteen I got into gear again.<br>Also there will be a Part 3 to this.  
>The way I have it written, it wouldn't fit as a whole chapter.<br>I thank you for your patience and see you in Part 3 ;)**


	20. Wolf's Bane Part 3

**Wolf's Bane Part 3**

**Sorry about the update, but I am heartbroken.  
>Turns out this guy I like has a girlfriend.<br>I left him messages and now I know why he never replied.  
>I mean we messaged and then he just stopped and I feel very stupid.<br>I'm crying and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and pray for me to stop crying XO**

As Scott works on getting Allison's pendant, we shift to Stiles's room.  
>Where Stiles has arrived home to relax only to be pinned to the door of his room by Derek.<p>

" I scream Derek Hale is in my room and my dad comes in with a shotgun."

Derek backs off and fixes Stile's shirt while Stiles smirks.

" Yeah my house, my rules.

Derek punks him for the stupid comment and sits near the bed reading a thick book.  
>Derek thinks about Scott and wonders how many is Scott carrying?<br>By how big Scott's stomach is, it looks like only one, but maybe twins.  
>Derek barely notices Danny in the room getting some books out.<p>

" I thought we were going to work on our project?"

" And we will, but first I heard your a computer whiz, tracking calls, changing info on your permanent record."

" I was 13 and they dropped the charges...who is that?"

" That is my cousin Miguel."

Derek looked up and glared at Stiles for the lame name choice.

" Is that blood on his shirt?"

" Oh yeah hey Miguel. I told you, you can use one of my shirts."

Derek got up and removed his shirt to reveal his hot, sculpted chest and abs.  
>A trail of hickies and claws marks went from his chest to his stomach above his bellybutton.<br>Danny couldn't look away as Derek looked through the dresser to find a shirt.  
>Stiles did his best to keep from laughing as he watched Derek put on a striped shirt and received a glare from the werewolf.<p>

" See I told you you would find one. What do you think Danny?"

"...It's not really his color."

" Well I'm sure you'll find one that fits perfect."

Derek glared harder and searched through the closet for something else.

" Danny you play ball right, just for another team."

" You're a horrible, evil person."

" Yeah that's what keeps me up at night, now about you tracing a text for us."

" Stiles! This won't fit it's too tight!"

" Just give me the phone number and we'll find out in no time."

Meanwhile Scott couldn't find the pendant and ended up going to Allison's house and sneaking into her room.  
>He found it in a book holding a page open that showed a huge wolf the words with Argent and Lou Garou highlighted.<br>He looked up Lou Garou and panicked since it was french for werewolf and the book described her family name as a line of werewolf hunters.  
>He managed to get out through the window and was about to leave unnoticed when a hand grabbed his shoulder and he was face to face with Chris Argent.<p>

" Hello Scott."

Chris managed to get Scott inside the house as he made his way to the kitchen to get a drink.

" Allison will be home soon. She likes to run after getting home from school."

" I need to get home, I have a big game tonight."

" How about a quick drink before you go?"

Chris pulled out two beers and opened both of them and handed one to Scott.

" Look I'm done with your tests. She must of told you we're not together."

" Relax this isn't a test, high school romances burn brightly then burn out fast, besides drinking is bad for the baby anyway."

Scott choked as Chris said that and became very nervous and felt his shoulder burn from the arrow.  
>Chris saw some of the arrow mark that was visible and just clicked everything together.<p>

" You may fool everyone else, but I know a pregnant were when I see one. Though I should thank you for going easy on me that night in the woods.  
>Though you did a number on my sister and considering the fact she has no idea it's you."<p>

Chris pulled an envelope out of the kitchen drawer and removed some papers from it, it revealed the DNA sample was from one Scott McCall and one Derek Hale.

" You're lucky I got this before she did, now how do you know Derek Hale?"

We cut to see Allison jogging in the woods with her headphones on and she ends up near the hale house.  
>She walked inside and saw what was left of the fire eaten home.<br>She was unaware someone followed her inside and she screamed as she felt a hand on shoulder.

" Fuck you have a set of lungs on you."

" Sorry, what are you doing here?"

" If you're wondering why Scott would be with Derek, don't waste your time, trust me it'll drive you crazy."

" I just want to know what would make someone do this?"

" Sometimes you surprise yourself at what you can do once the restrictions are gone."

" I don't want to be weak and helpless."

" Well if listen to me and follow my directions, you won't."

We check on Scott who is the living room with Chris.

" Allison said she saw you with Derek and that you're with him. Last time I checked, he can go to jail because you're underage. Plus murder since you're carrying the Alpha's child."

" It's Derek's not the Alpha's! I've been fucking with Derek, not that monster!"

Scott paled as he realized what he said and Chris was surprised, but smiled as he chuckled lightly.

" I remember when my wife was pregnant with Allison, those hormones kept me on guard. Relax, we can help each other out, you help us defeat the alpha and we can make a peace treaty so no one gets hurt or killed."

" A peace treaty would be better, but what about your sister? She has it out for me since she screwed Derek in the past."

Chris became serious as he thought about his sister's behavior and sudden return to town.

" I'll handle my sister, just think about what I said and I hope you make the right decision."

Scott left the house unaware Allison walked in the kitchen only hearing the end of their conversation.  
>We switch back to Stiles's room and find out that the text from Scott's phone was made from a computer.<br>To make it more of a big shock the account was registered under the name Melissa McCall.  
>So Stiles and Derek head to the hospital where Derek's Uncle is.<br>Meanwhile Scott is at the game getting ready and calls Stiles to tell him what he found.

" Please tell me you found something."

Derek grabbed the phone and started asking questions."

" Is there any writing, a symbol, anything?"

" No just a carving of a huge wolf on it, where is Stiles, he's playing tonight."

" Look if you see my dad tell him I'm sorry."

" Okay that was a waste, now go inside and Stiles?"

Before Stiles could reply, Derek grabbed his head and slammed his head into the steering wheel.

" OW MAN WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

" YOU KNOW WHY THAT'S FOR!"

Stiles rubbed his head as he went inside to see Derek's Uncle only to find him not in his chair.  
>Peter appears before Stiles with a smile as Stiles tries to get away only for the nurse to cut off his path.<p>

" Hi you must be Stiles."

Derek slammed the nurse's head against the wall and a loud crack was heard as Stiles ran off to his car.

" Now why did you go and do that? She was my helper."

" She was a psychotic bitch who enjoyed murdering people.

" Speaking of bitches, I know what Scott did to Kate Argent, nicely done, but you should have let him finish her off."

" I won't let my mate become a monster like you!"

" Your mate? You know he's the Alpha female which means he belongs to me not you. I should kill you for making him carry your pups, but I understand why, he tastes so sweet and addicting."

" How would you know?" Derek asked as he felt his blood boil with rage as he saw the smug look on his uncle's face.

" You mean he didn't tell you? That night at the school he and I shared an intimate kiss and then I licked him like an ice cream cone and he just took it all in."

" You messed with his hormones! He would never cheat on me on purpose! And yet you still didn't take him. I've had him and my god is he so tight and hot. You should have been there, I had him howling and screaming as I fucked him hard and yet he still wanted more after we did it like wolves in the dirt and leaves."

Peter shook as he ran towards Derek with his claws out and Derek roared as he leapt into the air baring his teeth and claws as well.  
>Derek lands a few good hits, but is beaten by the more powerful and older werewolf.<br>Peter explains that when you reached Alpha status, it increased his healing powers which was cell by cell.  
>Peter looked into a mirror and saw his face was normal and healed with no scars.<p>

Uncle Peter offers Derek a compromise seeing as they are family.  
>We shift back to the lacrosse game where Scott is waiting for Stiles to show up.<br>Jackson appears and asks Scott about their deal and Scott tells him only an Alpha can do it.  
>Soon we see Stiles as he barely gets his lacrosse gear one as he sits next to Scott.<br>Stile's dad smiles as he saw his son and prepares to watch the game.

" How did you get here?"

" Let's just say I broke a new speed record and so many laws."

Scott overhears the Argents talking about the scar on Jackson's neck. Kate asks Chris if the werewolf curse could be transferred via a tells her it could if the wound is deep enough. The episode ends with Scott standing on the lacrosse field newly surprised that Jackson may expose him as a werewolf.


	21. Prelude

**Prelude**

**Sorry for this being short, but i am really pissed right now!  
>I don't want to talk about it otherwise I'll smash my laptop.<br>So excuse while I play Skyrim and vent my anger on the enemies in there instead of my 360 and laptop.  
>Oh one last thing I have to say ROOOOOAAAAARRRRRR! Shifts into a werewolf and runs off to kill!<br>**

Scott was the last guy in the locker room as he turned on the shower to cool off.  
>He was burning up so the water was on cold as he stepped in and hissed at the cool water hit his body.<br>He began to wash his body as his thoughts focused on what Allison's father said.  
>A peace treaty would be perfect at the cost of the Alpha's death would even out nicely.<p>

Still what Kate implied about her and Derek made him growl that he almost cracked the shower wall.  
>He didn't hear foot steps come towards him as the honey scented soap rinse off his body down the drain.<p>

"Good thing no one else is in here otherwise I would be angry."

Scott froze as he saw Derek with a wide smirk on his face.

" Hey you can't be in here! What if someone saw you!"

" I need to talk to you about the baby. We haven't told your mom about being a werewolf."

" Yeah well when is there a time to say Hey mom I'm a werewolf and so is my boyfriend and oh yeah your grandchildren will be werewolves as well!"

" Where are going to raise them Scott? My house is burned and not child friendly in-case you forgot."

" My house would be best choice, but I don't know how many I'm carrying and my back hurts."

" I thought your mom was handling the doctor appointment's?"

" She is. They did blood work on me and they found abnormal readings indicating there may be multiple fetus's. So far the baby is healthy and growing at a normal rate."

" Multiple? As in three or four babies?"

" Maybe, but I have to have a sonogram in order to see how many I have, I hope it's not five."

" Why didn't you tell me the Alpha made you kiss him and blow you?"

" Because I knew you would have flipped out and got yourself killed looking for him! Like you were being so open about you and Kate in the past! She said that night 'was he a good fuck? Trust me I would know!'"

" I didn't want to tell you because it meant nothing to me, it was just sex. She used me for information and burned my house down for it! I don't love her Scott, I love you and you give me more than she ever could."

" You still should have told me, now if she finds out about us and me being the Alpha female, gives her more a reason to kill me!"

" Allison already told her about you and me now, but as long as she doesn't know you're the Alpha female carrying, we're fine."

" Still Allison's dad gave me a proposal. He wants our help to bring down the Alpha and make a peace treaty."

" How do we know this isn't a trap and why offer a treaty now?"

" I think he just wants the Alpha gone since he explained that Betas aren't a big threat and keep to themselves."

Derek sighed as he rubbed the temples on his head, hoping to lower the pressure in his head.  
>Scott turned the water off and started rubbing Derek's neck to help relieve the tension.<br>Derek smiled as he focused on Scott who was naked and wet with water.  
>Derek pressed him into the shower wall and sucked on his neck and rubbed his stomach.<br>Scott whined as he felt his legs spread apart and a loud cough stopped them.  
>There stood Peter smirking as Derek stood before Scott growling while Scott was red with embarrassment and fear.<p>

" No No, please continue usually you have to pay for entertainment like this on cable. Still It should be me pleasing Scott like that."

Peter stepped closer which made Derek growl louder and bare his teeth while Scott wrapped a towel around himself.  
>While this was going on, The Argents were on there way home as Kate had her mind on something.<br>She and Allison noticed Scott was moving slower on the field than before.  
>Not to mention his stomach was plump and didn't fit on his slim body.<p>

Also the fact that when she mentioned Derek to the Alpha female, it became violent.  
>She knew Derek and Scott were a couple and yet no one else seem to know about.<br>Soon it all came to her and she had this insane grin on her face.

" What are you smiling about?"

" Oh I just remembered something."

Chris just shrugged as he drove home, hoping Scott would agree to help him and how to handle his sister.


	22. CoCaptain Part 1

**Co-Captain Part 1**

**Sorry, but I'm doing a time skip here.  
>Also I had to cut this chapter into two parts.<br>I have a surprise for you all in Part 2 :)**

" Hello Scott it's been awhile and I can't blame for submitting to my nephew."

Peter said as Scott whimpered in fear and hugged Derek in instinct.

" Why don't you leave me alone! I'm with Derek and carrying his kids not yours."

Scott yelled, hoping it would make the Alpha go away, but the Alpha just kept getting closer.

" You know I don't get lacrosse. When I was in high school, we played basketball which is a real sport. I read somewhere that lacrosse came from native amercians who played it to resolves conflicts. Now the point is I have a conflict to settle and you Scott along with Derek are going to help me."

" I am not helping you kill people and endanger my children."

Scott said as he raised an eyebrow as the Alpha chuckled at his response.

" I don't want to kill all of them, just the ones responsible. Besides I should have killed Derek for impregnating you, but he's family and I understand why."

" He has a point Scott, you shouldn't ignore this."

Derek said making Scott face him and just felt like everything was falling apart.

" You're on his side? Did you forget he killed your sister, tried to manipulate me to let him fuck me and kill the children!"

Derek kept looking forward as he kept a serious face saying" It happens Scott, sometimes we lose control and there's nothing we can do about it."

Scott just shakes as he turns back to Peter and says" You want me to reach my full potential by killing my friends?"

" Sometimes the ones closest to us hold us back."

Peter said as he ran one hand through Scott's wet hair while the other rubbed his stomach.

" I think you have the wrong impression of us. You need to see from our perspective."

Peter made his claws lengthen and then stuck them in Scott's neck.  
>Scott gasped in pain and blood dripped down his back as Peter licked the blood off them.<br>Peter felt a rapid movement and smirked at the kicks from the children before leaving Scott and Derek.  
>Scott fell to the ground as his eyes became amber and memories came to him.<p>

They showed the two punks in the park dumping gasoline on the house and then lighting it on fire and running off.  
>Then it showed how Peter killed them and it changed to where Peter was trying to find a way out as the fire consumed the house.<br>His face was barely burned as he was in the basement with the others as they vainly tried to open the barred window.  
>Then it showed him tied in a wheel, naked as the water in the shower burned his face more and his blood dripped down the drain.<p>

Next he's in the hospital, lying down until the full moon rises and he sits up.  
>We see Laura Hale in the forest seeing Peter standing before he turns and shifts into a werewolf and cutting her in half.<br>Finally we see when Stiles and Scott digging behind the burned house and finding Laura's body and the wolfsbane.  
>Scott wakes up and looks around to see Derek holding him closely before changing and going home.<p>

The morning came slowly as Scott got up to see Derek was brushing his teeth.  
>Scott just sighed as he made his way downstairs to see his mother making breakfast.<br>Scott jumped when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist tightly.

" We have to tell her now while we still have the chance."

Derek whispered in Scott's ear before sucking the earlobe lightly.

Scott whined softly before wiggling out from Derek's grasp and walking toward his mother.

" Oh hey sweetie, is something wrong?" Melissa asked as Scott sat before here with a serious expression.

" Yeah mom there's something I need to tell you and it has to do with the baby. The reason why the pregnancy is going fast is because...I'm a werewolf and Derek is a werewolf also."

Scott felt like running as Melissa just stared at him with a blank expression.  
>Derek wrapped his arms around Scott, hoping he would calm down.<p>

" It's true Mrs. McCall, I know this sounds crazy, but it's very true. I'm surprised you're taking all this in very well."

Derek said as Melissa got up and placed her hands on Scott's stomach.  
>The kicks made her smile as it kept going for 5 minutes which Scott grunted since it hurt.<p>

" You better be a well behaved grandchild and I'm very happy to be a grandmother. I need time to think about all this, but like I said I'm okay with this."

She gave her son a hug before getting her keys and leaving for work.

" WOW. For a second there I thought she was going to yell her head off."

Scott said as he felt the stress leave him before gasping as he felt Derek's hand slid into his pajama bottoms.

" Not in the kitchen! OH MY! You're a sex addict you know that!"

Scott gasped as he felt Derek slip a finger into him and suck the back of his neck.  
>Scott whimpered as his legs spread open and Derek made him face the kitchen table.<br>Another finger slipped inside and began to stretch him.

" I never heard you complain once about it and you're an addict as well. No one else would let them do it outside more than once."

Derek growled as he slipped the final finger in and nipped Scott's shoulder blades.  
>Soon the fingers were removed as Scott grabbed the table as Derek slid inside.<br>Derek's eyes turned blue as he took off slow and hard as the tight, hot muscles clenched around him.  
>Scott felt his eyes roll back as his prostate was hit without mercy and the table shook from the thrusts.<p>

Derek then slapped Scott's rear which made Scott howl as his cock was stroked along with the thrusts.  
>Soon Scott howled Derek's name as he came hard, making a puddle on the tile floor.<br>Derek growled as he thrusted three more times before releasing into Scott.  
>Derek sat in a chair, making Scott face him in his lap as they panted from their orgasms.<p>

Scott smiled as he felt the baby kick before Derek began thrusting into him again.  
>Five weeks passed since Scott told his mother and that wasn't the only problem.<br>Jackson was still persistent on Scott making him a werewolf despite the trouble he would cause.  
>It was like talking to a brick wall and seemed nothing was going to change Jackson's mind about it.<p>

Not to mention Allison was questioning her family with the weird messages her Aunt kept leaving her.  
>It made her start training with a crossbow and focus on other things like being friends with Scott again.<br>Scott was able to return her pendant without her knowing and she started talking to him again.  
>Scott was now 7 weeks pregnant and his stomach was bigger than usual.<p>

So far it was starting to get harder to hide it and harder to move around.  
>Stiles he sees his dad working late and gets him some whiskey, which he uses to intoxicate his father.<br>In an effort to get information about the case, he keeps refilling the glass.  
>He finds out some useful information which explains the Alpha's attacks.<p>

All the people previously killed by the alpha had some connection the Hale fire.  
>The bus driver was an inspector fired for insurance fraud.<br>The video store clerk and guys from the woods were arsonists.  
>He also finds out that Derek's eyes blind the camera mugshots of himself.<p>

Which explains why the police never have a clear picture of him.  
>His father, under the influence of alcohol finally unveils in a sweetly touching scene how much he misses talking to Stiles and Stiles' mother."Stiles is shocked by this information and tries to talk to his dad only to see him passed out.<br>Scott was rubbing lotion on his stomach to prevent stretch marks from showing.

" Wow I didn't think you would really let yourself go."

Scott froze as Allison appeared in his doorway and sat down on his bed.

" What brings you here to my house?" Scott asked since he assumed Allison was still not talking to him.

" Well I think my family is hiding something and i have no one else to talk to. I wanted to apologize for how I have been acting towards you and what's with the belly?"

Allison giggled as Scott wiped the lotion off with a towel as pulled his shirt down.  
>Before he could say anything, his mother walked in with her hair done, earrings, lipstick and wearing a very fancy dress.<p>

" Okay how do I look honestly?"

" You look great mom, special reason you're all dressed up?"

Scott asked as his mother fixed her earrings and checked her makeup.

" I met a guy at work and he's taking me out to a fancy restaurant for our first date. He's really cute and the sweetest guy ever."

Scott smiled at his mother before the front door rang and Scott went to get it.  
>Scott made sure he was dressed properly before opening the door.<br>Scott paled as it was Peter Hale at the door with a bouquet of flowers in nice clothing.

" Hello my sweet. You look delectable and very big now."

Peter purred as he stepped inside and sniffed Scott before handing him a single rose.


	23. CoCaptain Part 2

**Co-Captain Part 2**

Scott takes the rose and smells it before seeing the burning lust in Peter's eyes.

"I don't know why you're here and if you try anything funny I'll..."

" Before you embarrass yourself, I am just taking your mother out on a date, is it a crime for a man to go out?"

Peter stated as Scott placed the flowers on the table and pulled out a chair since his feet were throbbing.

" You shouldn't be walking around in your condition, no one wants a premature labor to happen now."

" I thought you were gay so why go out with my mother?"

" Well you may find it hard to believe, but I am bisexual and anyway I am also here to ensure you'll be in my wolf pack and my mate."

Scott wanted to growl and wondered what was taking his mom so long to get ready?

" I'm with Derek, I am pregnant by him and why would I be with a psychotic monster who would kill my baby because it's not his!"

" You know that I would never kill children, Derek can still be a parent, you'll be with me instead and he'll find someone else as a mate. Besides did you know the Germans came up with the idea of fighting in groups during World War 2. They were called wolf packs."

Scott just imagined ripping Peter's throat out after saying Derek would be with someone else.  
>Bad enough Derek was with Kate, but it was the past and it did hurt that Derek didn't tell him about it.<p>

" Yeah well it didn't help since they lost in the war and how is this relevant?"

" True they lost, but the idea has been used over time and history since then. Power in numbers does has it advantages. You may not join willingly, but what if your mother was a werewolf as well?"

Soon Melissa McCall came downstairs ready to go and saw the flowers on the table.

" Oh these flowers are beautiful, I see you've been talking to Scott. Scott this is Peter, my date and the guy I told you about. Hey go sit down, you shouldn't be moving around so much in your condition."

Melissa said as she placed the flowers and rose in a vase as they left out the door.  
>Scott growled as he felt his feet stop throbbing before making a very important phone call while escorting Allison outside.<br>Peter is driving and just wonders about how many babies Scott is carrying and wonders how many of his Scott will have?  
>He is pulled out of his thoughts when Melissa notices he misses the turn for the restaurant.<p>

She gets her phone and uses the navigational system on it to find another way to the restaurant.  
>She drops her phone as Peter stops the car only to have his teeth come out and his eyes turn red.<br>He's about to bite Melissa when the car is hit from behind and his plan is thwarted because Stiles rear ended them.

" Oh this is just great, Stiles what the hell are you doing?"

" Oh Mrs. McCall? Crazy coincidence right?"

"Well done Scott. Nicely done, but you're delaying the inevitable."

Peter whispers as Scott pops his head out from behind a car since he had Stiles crash into them.

" Oh man I didn't see you guys, you guys came out of no where."

" Out of nowhere, we were parked on the side of the road!"

" I think we need to call the police, you know file a police report."

" No no that won't be necessary."

" Are you sure? because I think I got whiplash from the crash."

" WHIPLASH! YOU CRASHED INTO US!"

While Stiles and Melissa continue arguing, Peter resumes whispering to Scott about another problem.

" I'll admit, I'm impressed, but you do realize there's a loose end. The one on your lacrosse team Jackson? He knows all about us in which they say knowledge is power, well not in this case."

Scott realizes Jackson is in danger and despite Jackson being a prick, he leaves to find him.  
>We see Derek and Jackson standing in front of the burned Hale house.<p>

" This is the place? Is it safe? I don't want loose boards falling on my head."

" ...It's safe trust me, everything you want is inside, it'll be okay."

Jackson hesitates turning the knob since this is the house he saw in his dreams.  
>As soon as Jackson walks in front of the stairs, he realizes that Derek brought him there to kill him.<p>

" There's no one else here or coming is there? Please don't kill me I won't say anything to anyone, I'll leave Scott alone just please!"

Jackson begs as tears begin to form and run down his face when Derek brings his claws out to attack..

" Look around! Don't you think that someone should have been here by now to help you? It's because No one cares that you drive an expensive car! No one cares that you have perfect hair! No one cares that you're the captain of the lacrosse team! NO ONE CARES!"

" Excuse me that's Co-Captain and I care!"

Scott appears the at the top of the stairs and then jumps down before Jackson revealing his wolf form.  
>Derek reveals his wolf form and growls at Scott ignoring the fact Jackson has now seen both wolves.<p>

" MOVE NOW!"

"No."

" Then I'll just have to kill you as well, despite what you have done."

" You've already hurt me by siding with the Alpha!"

Soon a flash arrow hits the door and Jackson runs off through the back as bullets fly through the air.  
>Derek and Scott dodged them in time, but Scott is sent to the ground for one bullet hits him near his heart.<br>Scott cries in pain because a Wolfsbane bullet hit him and it glows blue as his blood hits the ground.  
>Derek snaps his teeth before grabbing Scott and kissing him harshly before pushing him to run away.<p>

Derek feels his anger rise as he pushes the front door open and roars as he runs out to find who shot Scott!  
>In the woods Scott is panting harshly as he tries to get home, but the pain is too much and he rolls onto his back.<br>He turns human again to feel his breath shortening, some black liquid forms in his mouth and dark veins slowly form on his stomach.

" Derek, I'm so sorry about this...I love you. I always will no matter what."

Soon darkness fills his visions as he slowly fades into the darkness and pain.  
>Suddenly he wakes up to see someone is carrying him, but can't tell who it is.<p>

" It's okay Scott, I'm here and you're safe now."

Scott blacks out again as he carried to safety by an unknown person to him.  
>Soon the darkness fades to reveal a meadow full of flowers and Derek holding something bundled in a baby blanket.<br>Scott sits next to him smiling at the little bundle and then leaning into Derek as an arm wraps around him.  
>Scott wakes up in the examination room at his work and finds a metal bowl with a bullet shell covered in blood.<br>He also discovers his stomach is flat and a long cut across his stomach with stitches as he spots the trash can filled with blood stained material.

" Careful I wouldn't get up if I were you, after all you just had major surgery."

" Major surgery? That means..."

" Yes I had to perform an emergency C-section to keep your pups alive and un-harmed from the Wolfsbane."

" Pups?"

" Yes Scott, congratulations on having four healthy wolf pups."

Scott turns slowly to his left side to see a bassinet with four small wolf puppies mewling softly in their sleep.  
>Two of them have black and dark brown mixed fur, one is all black and one is dark brown matching Scott's hair color.<p>

" The dark brown one is a girl and the rest are boys. I also gave you something to speed up the healing process."

Scott smiles at his children and softly pets one, he laughs as the pup nuzzles his hand.

" Wait you're a vet though?" Scott says as his boss removes his gloves and washes his hands.

" True ninety percent of the time I mostly work on cats and dogs."

Scott tries to take in the information, but lays back down and lets sleep take over.  
>We last see Allison following Kate underground a brick hallway to a reinforced metal door.<p>

" What is this place?" Allison asks as her aunt unlocks the door before opening it.

" Basic stuff. You know have every family has it's secrets. Well ours are very different than most families."

Kate opens the soor to reveal a room with water, some flood lights and a table with different tools scattered on it.

Allison is slowly looking around before Kate turns on a flood light and reveals Derek in his full wolf form chained to a chain-link wall.

" Isn't he beautiful?"

Kate says with a look of sadistic pleasure on her face as Derek roars and snaps his teeth before thrashing violently upon seeing Allison there as well.


	24. Formality

**Hello all I am really sorry for not updating like I should.  
>Turns out that I am being targeted by FF on their 'purge' to wipe out smut?<br>I'm not giving up without a fight and I will fight this to the end.  
>Even if my stories get deleted, I can always put them back up.<br>I know there is a loop hole and there are other sites to put them.  
>Even so I doubt there will be a sequel to this story because of Season 2.<br>Maybe I'll add Season 2 to keep this one going longer.  
>Not sure about it, let me know what you guys want.<br>I want to thank all of you who have read, reviewed and locked onto this story.  
>In the beginning I was skeptical about anyone liking, but WOW!<br>Anyway enough chatter let's read and hate Kate even more!**

Scott woke up as he felt something furry and warm pushing into his stomach.  
>He blinked at the brightness in the room and looked down to see his pups were drinking from his stomach.<br>He was lying on his side and noticed that sac like bumps formed and were currently being used by his children.  
>It barely hurt and he felt their little paws pressing into him and he felt liquid move and just looked confused.<p>

" Puppies need alot of milk from their mother to help them develop and grow to be strong and healthy when they are first born. Since you're a male, your body formed the mammary glands to store milk and thus they get it from you. Still I'm shocked they came out without any abnormalities since males are not designed to carry children."

Scott took this information in and wondered if he needed a bra since these would be counted as breasts.  
>More importantly, would this make Derek want to grab them or arouse the older wolf even more?<p>

"I know there's alot you don't know, but I will answer them over time so you won't be overwhelmed. First your children will remain puppies until they are 5 years old or so keep them hidden until then can become human. Second I'm afraid you'll need a bra otherwise you'll be bouncing everywhere since now you need to produce milk for them."

Scott pouted as his boss brought one out, but it looked like a weight belt though, probably so no one would ask about it.  
>Soon the pups stop drinking and yawned cutely as they snuggled against Scott and fell asleep again.<br>Scott smiled as he gently moved them so they wouldn't wake up and tried the 'bra' on.  
>Scott moved around and though it felt weird, still the black coloring and the soft material made it better.<p>

" So have you decided what to name these pups or would you rather wait until Derek is here since he is the father after all."

The Vet laughed at Scott's pale face until the pups began to whimper in fear and Scott goes to calm them down.  
>The bell on the front door rings and Scott whimpers in fear as well covering the bassinet sensing the Alpha has arrived.<p>

" Stay here and keep quiet, I'll deal with this."

Scott nods as he tries to calm his pups down as the Vet left to the front desk to see Peter standing there.

" Hello I am here to pick something up that belongs to me."

"Our office is closed right now, please come back during our normal business."

He tries to cross the desk, but pulls his hand back as sizzling noises fill the air and his hand turns slightly red.

"Mountain ash, that's an old one."

He throws a chair into the wall next to the vet, but he doesn't even flinch and tells him to come back at regular hours.  
>Peter growls lowly before stomping out of the office and Scott sighs in relief as he wonders where Derek is and hopes he is okay.<p>

" He's gone, but you need to be careful since he will come after your pups and kill them because they aren't his. Here I wrote down what you need to eat for them and please be careful."

Scott thanked his boss before he carried a hand basket that held the pups and went to drive home.  
>Meanwhile Allison is slowly recovering from her small mental breakdown from last night.<br>We flashback to see Allison watch her aunt electrocute Derek as he is chained to the wall.  
>She then reveals his sharp wolf teeth while Derek just sends Allison a glare of anger, disgust and loathe.<p>

" You want to be strong? This is how you do it, by helping me find the last beta an rid this town of these vile creatures."

" How am I suppose to do that?"

" Simply you go talk to Scott since he is with our lovely prisoner here and will lead us to the Alpha."

Allison still doesn't understand how Scott fits into all of this, but drives to his house to talk to him carrying a box.  
>Meanwhile Scott is in his room trying to find his phone, but no luck and Stiles is just petting the pups.<br>The pups were on Scott's bed, either crawling or napping as Stiles kept petting them since he found them so cute.

" You know Derek is most likely dead by now and you should focus on being a single teenage mom which by the way how is it you became pregnant? Also how can you support four kids anyway?"

" HE"S NOT DEAD! HE"S JUST MISSING and When I find that skank Kate, I'll..I'll won't be easy on her like last time and hold on I hear my mom."

Outside, he hears his mom leave a cute, but mostly pathetic voice-mail for Peter before breaking down into tears.

" You can't save everyone Scott, it doesn't work that way and besides how would your mom react if she found out a guy she likes alot only went out with her just to be with her son? Anyway did you name these little pups yet?"

" Well the dark brown one I'm naming Laura after Derek's sister. The all black one will be Tyler. The mixed colored pup with brown eyes will be named after you Stiles and his twin will be named Jason."

"Well Scott I have to go get dinner started, but hey I'll help you get through this and IF we don't find Derek alive, I'll help you raise these little guys."

Scott barely hugged Stiles since his stomach was still sore and adjusting to the belt he received.

" Oh yeah by the way nice bra you have there, 34 C...sounds right since well you had four kids?'

Stiles ran out of the house and drove away as Scott roared and chased after him not seeing Allison walk up the house.

" IT'S NOT A BRA, IT'S A WEIGHT BELT!"

" Why are you wearing a weight belt around your stomach?"

"Allison? What are you doing here?"

" I came to talk to you about something and I brought something for you."

Scott's instincts were telling him, NO to the idea, but he was tired and he let her inside the house towards his room.  
>She sat on his bed and awed at the adorable little pups as they squeaked in their sleep.<p>

" Awww! They're adorable Scott! Where did you find these little guys?"

Scott was shocked that Allison wasn't afraid of them, after all they were just pups for now.

" I was just finishing my shift, when my boss found them in a box outside. They weren't harmed, but I couldn't just leave them so I brought them home."

" Isn't it dangerous to have wolf pups as pets?"

" Well yeah none of the parents are around and until they're old to go to a nature reserve, I volunteered to raise them."

Scott was glad she bought the lie he just told, how could he explain these pups were his children.

" Oh yeah I brought you some cookies I baked, it's part of the reason why I wanted to talk to you."

Scott shook the box and opened it to reveal a bunch of chocolate chip cookies and excused himself to get some milk.  
>Allison giggled as Laura nuzzled her hand and then curled up next to her while Scott smiled at the scene before feasting on the cookies.<p>

" Okay Scott I came to say I'm not mad at you anymore about you and Derek being a couple in fact I'm happy for you.

I was just angry for not noticing the sings or whatever. I'm impressed with how you handled the situation since most guys would be trying to talk to the girl or send them gifts, but you gave me space and I appreciate that."

" Well.. I knew if i tried talking to you, it would make things worse and I want us to be friends if that's alright with you."

" i would like that alot, also I think my family is hiding something since what teenage girl has a weapon emporium in her garage and are you okay?"

" Yyeah I just feel really sleepy suddenly, must be the milk or the lacrosse practice."

Scott yawned before he blacked out and fell onto the bed on his back and the pups crawled toward him and curled up.  
>Meanwhile we go back to the dungeon where Kate is examining different tools while Derek focuses his energy to his wounds.<p>

" So you think you're sister ever figured out about us?"

" You're a sick bitch and I hope you rot in hell!"

" Such a dirty mouth you have, I meant the hot nights we shared back then before."

" It was just sex you loser cunt! Besides Scott is so much tighter, hotter and he was a virgin when we first met. He has better control of his mouth and lips unlike you."

" Oh come on you must have enjoyed it, I still hear the moans and grunts you made from it."

" It's called acting sweetheart, besides you're just angry because I like men and you know something...sleeping with you made me realize that."

Kate felt her anger rise at the comment, but normally women or men would have slapped the other.  
>Instead he came up to his stomach and slowly licked and traced his naval to which she received a loud hiss from Derek.<br>Derek felt disgusted as her tongue licked him and he wished Scott was here to rip her apart.  
>Kate just smiled like a crazy person when someone knocked on the metal door and she walked towards it.<br>A smaller person in a hood came in with a small bundle and handed it over to Kate.

" Now Derek we should be helping each other. You got tricked by a pretty face. Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super-hot girl who comes from a family that kills werewolves, but I think I have the one thing that will help us all."

Kate brought the bundle before him and unwrapped it to reveal the pup Laura squirming and whimpering.  
>Derek was confused until he sniffed the little pup and then began to thrash and snap at Kate.<p>

" I knew it. This is your daughter Laura, named after you're dear departed sister. She'll grow up to be a beautiful girl as long as you cooperate."

" I'D rather die than let you use my daughter for this! GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!"

Scott woke up hours later still in his room, feeling very groggy and weak from his long nap.  
>He looked to find Allison had left and saw his pups asleep that is until he noticed one was missing.<p>

" Laura? Laura? Oh no she must have fell off the bed!"

Scott panicked and searched through everything, but found no sign of his daughter  
>Scott then growled as he heard footsteps coming towards his room and stood before the pups before snarling and growling his teeth and claws.<br>Kate Argent walked in slowly as Scott's growls and anger grew in volume.

" You and Derek are so much alike, always growling and snapping at people and yet I hope the pups won't end up like that."

" You...You have Derek! You have his and Laura's scent on you! WHERE IS SHE!"

"She's fine for the moment with her father and if you want them both alive, you'll do exactly as I say. Don't feel too bad how could you have know those cookies were drugged?"

Scott's eyes widened as the hooded figure appeared and the hood fell to reveal Allison was the one who took his daughter.  
>Scott's eyes became amber yellow and he roared a violent, animal roar that shook the windows.<br>Kate was freaked out, but she just laughed it off as she removed a photo from her pocket and showed it to Scott.  
>Scott paled as the photo revealed Derek chained up with cuts and bruises while Laura was tied down to a table.<br>Just above her was a knife that glowed an eerie bluish-purple as it could have fell on her at any moment.

" The knife has been soaked in Nordic Monkshood which explains the color and if you don't cooperate, she'll end up like her aunt, howling like a bitch as she is cut in half."

Scott snapped and shifted into his second form and roared at the two Argents for what they've done.

Allison just gasped at the monster realizing what happened those weeks ago when she was talking to Jackson.

" You..You were the monster that attacked me and Jackson that night! You threw the car like a beach ball and ran off!"

" Really Allison? Well this is the Alpha female, the bitch of the Alpha that's been running around murdering people. Listen Scott all I want is to kill the Alpha and maybe keep a pup if you help us find him since he's after you...unless you want your daughter and those other pups killed...It's your choice,choose wisely."

**Yeah I know you weren't expecting that were you?  
>Well the reason for the names of the pups is because the name of the actor.<br>The actor who plays Derek is named Tyler Hecklin.  
>Anyway pray this 'purge' is stopped and see you next time players :P<strong>


	25. Blurry

**Blurry  
>Hello everyone I hope you are doing well.<br>Yes it's been a long time since the last chapter.  
>NO I did ot give up on this story so stop thinking like that!<br>Second the insane heatwave going on made me on the computer less.  
>I don't like the heat and writer's block got me again so bleah!<br>I was listening to the song Blurry by Puddle of Mudd which explains alot.  
>The title fits with this chapter and the tone soI hope you like it.<br>I will update soon unless you have any ideas you want to read in here.  
>Oh yeah also my official beta for this story is Rossteen since she's been helpful.<br>So enjoy this chapter and pray my writer's block goes away soon players :P**

Scott snarled and snapped at the two female Argents trying to think.  
>He wished someone or something was recording this situation,but none were.<br>His eyes kept a steady watch on their hands, in-case they struck with a weapon.  
>His ears twitched at the mewling of the remaining pups, hoping they wouldn't move.<p>

"Now that everything is settled down, first I want you to make sure Allison goes to her winter formal without any problems."

Kate said watching Scott just snort at the question since he wasn't allowed to go at all.  
>He remembered his coach explaining to him that he was on academic probation.<br>Which meant Scott would have been cut from the team until his grades improved.  
>His coach said he would rather lacerate his own testicle than cut his best player.<br>So the compromise was Scott stays on the team, he just won't go to Winter Formal at all.

" I can't go since I'm on Academic probation so you have to ask for something else."

" Jackson isn't though. I want you to arrange so Jackson takes Allison to the dance."

" How do I know you won't kill Derek or Laura if I do this for you?"

" Allison is a witness so why would I ruin this for my niece? I promise not to kill Derek or Laura in exchange for Allison's Winter Formal."

Scott growled before he slowly nodded his head in which Kate smirked for the victory and lead her and Allison out of the room.  
>Scott whined as he layed on the bed and watched the three pups drink and snuggle up to him.<br>The window was open for a cool breeze to which Scott released a long sad howl with Derek's face in his mind and heart.  
>He felt like a hole was in his chest and only Derek would make the void go away.<p>

Back in the dungeon Derek woke up hearing the long sad howl and felt his heart clench recognizing it was Scott.  
>The aching of his joints, the sting of the cuts and the heat in his loins made Derek feel like he was in hell.<br>He looked to the table and saw one of Kate's friends remove the knife hovering over Laura.  
>He picked her up in which Derek growled lowly as the creep stroked her soft fur.<p>

" I've seen alot of pups, but man she'll be a looker when she's at the right age. I could make a fortune selling her as a breeding dog."

" If I wasn't chained up I would make you regret ever saying that about MY daughter!"

" Oh big words coming from a guy who can't even move unless he wants more bruises."

The vile man placed Laura in a small box with a blanket before leaving the room to which Derek barked softly.  
>The pup barked back in response before whimpering in fear and Derek tried to calm her down.<p>

" You look terrible brother, I thought you would have healed faster than that."

Derek froze as the ghostly form of his sister appeared before him with a sad look on her face.  
>Derek felt her hand on his face and saw the sad look in her eyes before heading toward the pup.<br>She smiled as the pup mewled from her light petting and felt honored the pup was named after her.  
>The pup yawned before curling up and falling asleep before Laura faced her chained up brother.<p>

" Laura? Is that really you?"

" Long time bro. You really changed, but hey can't blame you for what happened. I don't blame you at all, it was just bad luck."

" So you know about the fire, Uncle Peter and Kate?"

" Yeah that cunt deserves a slow and painful death for being a sick bitch! She's manipulative so I can't blame you though I am shocked you have a litter with a young guy."

" Scott is perfect for me though we got off on a rocky start, but I would do anything for him."

" Yeah mom and dad are happy for you both even though mom thinks it's cute that you make Scott howl. Dad would have loved to meet him and the pups though and wanted me to tell you that they're okay and they miss you."

" I miss them too. I need to get out of here before they hurt my daughter or Scott."

" That's the reason why I am here. Scott is being blackmailed since Allison took the pup and threatens to kill the both of you if he doesn't follow her orders. I think someone is coming, I have to go, but I will come back. Remember I love you and I'm here with you."

Laura vanished slowly before his eyes and he did something he hasn't done in a long time which no one saw.  
>He cried his eyes out, hot tears running down his face as he broke down from the stress finally hitting him.<br>The only time he cried was when he found out his family and house was burned when he was in school.  
>He howled in sorrow and sadness as his tears hit the ground making the puddles ripple from them.<br>Scott heard the sad howl and assumed it was in his head he fell asleep crying as well listening to the sad call.

The morning came and Scott sadly hugged his children before his mother assured him she was watching them.  
>He rode his bike to school and headed straight to the locker room to talk to Jackson with anger in his eyes.<br>Stiles was there for support since he noticed Scott was acting different than his usual awkward self like normal.  
>Jackson didn't say anything until Scott explained to him about taking Allison to the winter formal other than the fact he is no longer with Lydia.<p>

Jackson replied by telling them both to screw each other until Scott pinned him to the locker.  
>His eyes became red and his teeth became sharp as Jackson tried to keep from showing how scared he really ways.<p>

" You listen here limpdick, I've had it with the way you treat everyone Especially me! You've spent with Allison and you care about her as a friend. If you want my power then you WILL take Allison to the Winter Formal unless you want to end up as ROADKILL!"

Scott finished with a loud animal growl and crushing the locker that his hands were on.  
>Jackson ran off to find Allison putting her books away and asking her to dance to which she replied yes.<br>Scott sighed as heard them and went to his locker only to be confronted by Stiles.

" Since when did you decided to do bad cop/good cop and seriously you could have exposed yourself here!"

" I had to make sure Jackson goes with Allison since Kate has one of my pups as a hostage! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT PAIN I AM IN!"

Scott just placed his head on Stiles's chest and broke down sobbing his heart out. Good thing no one was in the locker room as they sat on one of the benches. Stiles rubbed Scott's back feeling awkward and weird seeing Scott break down like this.

" It's okay Scott it'll be fine. Kate will get what coming to her I promise you."

Turns out Scott wish did come true about the room situation being recorded the whole time.  
>Stiles left a microphone hidden in Scott's room after visiting the pups and being chased out.<br>He had a recorder set in his room and recorded everything and going to Allison's father.  
>At first he didn't want to believe his sister was involved, but hearing the recording changed his mind.<br>He told Stiles he would handle this and just watch out for Scott in the mean time.


	26. Confrontations

**Confrontations**

With Winter Formal around the corner Scott felt like his head was about to explode with all the junk he's been through.  
>With Laura and Derek being hostage and forcing Jackson to take Allison to the dance even if it meant having to bite Jackson.<br>Not to mention the Alpha running around, waiting for the right time to strike o take him as a mate despite Derek claiming him.  
>So far Scott needed someone to make sure Allison was having fun at the dance though so would fill that spot quickly with little fight?<p>

We cut to see Allison and Lydia currently at the mall shopping for dresses and accessories to the dance.  
>Allison explains to Lydia that Jackson asked her out to the dance to which Lydia shrugs it off.<br>So she suggest to Lydia why not make Jackson jealous by asking one of the Lacrosse team members.  
>So Allison makes Lydia go to the dance with Stiles who is at that moment sampling the fine selection of perfumes at a Macy's counter and sneezing.<p>

"Don't frown Lydia, someone could be falling in love with your smile,"  
>Allison echoes back her advice from moments before as Lydia's pink shiny lip gloss looks suicidal. .<p>

Stiles ended up holding different dresses as Lydia explains why she grabs each one despite she'll only be wearing one.  
>Stiles kept telling himself <em>'Scott asked me to watch them, don't kill Scott and Alright I'm going to the dance with Lydia!'<br>_Allison just thinks about how all this is happening and she hasn't been killed yet by Scott or the Alpha.

Scott however is checking over the tuxedo his mother got him and just looks at the three sleeping pups.  
>Sadness runs through his system with full force as he silently cries over how much of a failure he is.<br>He couldn't keep one from being caught and used, not to mention his mate is gone again.  
>Scott's mother comes in with the tuxedo pants fixed after finding a hole at the bottom.<br>She sees her son weeping and hug him as he placed his head on her heart as the tears fall.

Soon Winter Formal has arrived which we see Jackson drive up to the school with Allison in the passenger seat.  
>Next we see Stiles drive up with Lydia in which they calmly walked toward the school unaware Scott is sneaking inside.<br>At the dance, things are going awkwardly as Jackson is pre-gaming even before they walk in the doors.  
>Lydia is trying not to get down over Jackson's attitude and treatment before the dance.<p>

Scott skulks around when he notices both Peter and Coach so he sticks to the shadows in the mean time.  
>Stiles forcefully asks Lydia to dance and then tells her he's been in love with her since the third grade.<br>He knows that even though she actually made out with him for some weird power-trip reason.  
>Even though Scott hypnotized her without her knowing until now, is that behind her cold exterior there's a soul.<br>He also points out that he's the only one who knows how really smart she is even though she acts dumb.

He tells her one day she'll move on and get a Nobel Prize for some mathematical theorem to which she corrects that it'll be a Fields medal.  
>"The Nobel isn't for mathematics. The Fields medal is the one I'll be winning," she says as they go dance.<br>Scott smiles seeing Stiles finally dance with Lydia after all this time of being ignored and looked right through.  
>Jackson is dancing with Allison despite being drunk and sees Scott, but just continues to be near Allison.<br>Everything is good until the coach spots Scott and begins to chase him through the crowd of students.  
>Scott manages to get out of his line of sight before being pulled into an empty closet and it locks behind him.<p>

" Hello my dear, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

Scott freezes as he recognized that cold, tone and looks into Peter's eyes and feels trapped.  
>He felt a cold hand slip under his shirt and gently touch one of the mammary glands with a clawed hand.<br>Scott bit his lip to keep from moaning due to them still being sensitive and tender with the pups and all.  
>Peter gets closer to catch the small scent of arousal that was coming off Scott in small waves.<p>

" Something is different about you despite the scent of pups clinging to you."

" Why are you here? My friends have nothing to do with us and get your hands off me!"

" I know you had Derek's pups already and judging by your body's reaction to my hand, you're ready to be taken."

"It hasn't been a month yet, why would I let you fuck me here in all places?!"

" You can't resist like before, he isn't strong enough to defeat me and once he's gone, you will be mine."

Peter's eyes turned red as Scott's became yellow as if trying to persuade him like before.  
>Scott felt his control slip, but he kept thinking about his pups, Derek and his friends needing him.<br>Soon his vision began to blur and Peter's face began to change rapidly before him.  
>When Scott blinked, Derek appeared before him with a smirk and his eyes glowing.<p>

" Derek! You're here, but how did you escape and how did you get here without being seen?"

" SHHHH! There will be time to explain, but let's enjoy the peace and quiet for now."

Scott smiled as he kissed Derek and found himself pinned to the wall growling from the force.  
>Peter smirked at the glazed, lust filled eyes of Scott as the result of his hypnosis powers before slipping his tongue in.<br>He ground his hips into Scott's and just savored the sweet taste before sucking the soft skin of his neck.  
>Scott tilted his head back and moaned as he felt those hot lips travel to his stomach and attack his nipples.<p>

" Foolish Peter, how dare you try to take my son's mate while he is dying because of you!"

Scott snapped out of the trance and looked to see Peter pale at the source of the voice as well.

**Clifffhanger Inserted here and DON"T kill me! Runs off as arrows and bullets fly in the air!**


	27. Priorities

**Priorities**

While the students of Beacon Hills High School are busy dancing, the spirits of Derek Hale's parents appear before Scott and Peter.  
>Scott clearly saw where Derek got his good looks from since the father looked like an older version of Derek with some changed features.<br>The mother had the same mysterious eyes only she looked like an older version of Laura with darker hair and a paler skin tone.  
>Scott was shocked by how attractive the parents were and figured the pups would take have some of their features.<p>

" Daniel, Lily? No you're dead, you can't be here!"

" I never thought you would stoop so low as using YOUR nephew's mate to increase your pack and power brother. What you did to your niece to achieve Alpha status is lower than the dirt you walk on!"

"I never thought you would go mad on power, Scott is not your mate he is Derek's!"

" Scott is the Alpha female of MY pack and your son broke the rule that states that another werewolf must challenge the Alpha if he wants to mate with the female and he DID NOT challenge me!"

" If Scott is the Alpha female of your pack then why does he bear Derek's mark?"

Peter growled as he turned Scott around and pulled down the back of his shirt to growl louder seeing the mark glowing brightly.  
>Scott whimpered in fear and managed to get away before Peter was pinned to the wall by a white barrier.<br>Daniel Hale made the barrier holding his brother in place by grabbing onto his arms, eyes glowing bright white  
>Lily Hale went over to Scott and stroked his hair gently as his body shook from what has happened.<p>

" You don't need to be afraid of us, you couldn't resist the hypnosis and we're here to help you."

" How can you help me? I couldn't save my daughter and mate from being kidnapped and used against me!"

" I know you feel helpless, but we can help you locate them and punish the one responsible for this."

" As Derek's father, you may not be who I would have picked for my son, but Derek has improved so much being around you."

" Relax Scott, I will show you where Derek and Laura are."

Lily's hand touched Scott's forehead and Scott's eyes turned amber as the image of a underground dungeon with water covering the floor.  
>The silhouette of Derek hanging from a torture rack appeared with numerous cuts on his bare upper body and his head bowed down.<br>He couldn't see it flashed to a table where his daughter was in a box whimpering in fear and hunger from not feeding.  
>Then it stopped abruptly as Peter struggled against the barrier until his eyes turned red and shifted into his Alpha form and escaped.<p>

The Alpha roared, stopping the music and making the students scream and run for help and some calling the police.  
>The Alpha sniffed the air before running towards Allison only to snatch up Stiles and Lydia instead.<br>Jackson grabbed Allison and ran towards the exit as she called her father unable to help her friends as the Alpha carried them off.

" I couldn't see them clearly, why do I keep getting tormented?"

" You can't see them because you need to find them on your own, use the powers you received and save them! I don't want to lose my son and granddaughter."

" You can do this Scott, my brother has gone too far and he needs to be punished! Remember we are always watching over you and tell Derek we love him no matter what."

" We have to go now, remember what we said and good luck."

Soon they left Scott and Scott just roared as he made his way outside while helping the students escape.  
>Soon Chris and some hunters arrived to see the Alpha run into the woods and Chris ordered some of them to follow.<br>Jackson came before him and Allison hugged him as she cried from seeing her friends taken away.

Scott sniffed to find the Alpha's scent and also the hunter's scent as he shifted into his first wolf form.  
>The students were taken from the school leaving Chris, Jackson, Allison and two hunters waiting for Scott to come out.<br>Scott shook as he slowly walked out seeing them armed and ready to go if he made a wrong move.

" Hold on this little shrimp is the Alpha female that took down your sister?"

" Don't underestimate him, Kate made that mistake and we need him alive to lead us to the Alpha."

" i seriously doubt that, we should just blast him and use him as bait."

" You want to risk more innocent people by pissing off the Alpha?"

Unfortunately the warning came too late as two cars sped towards Scott and Scott jumped up to dodge them both.  
>He growled as they exited their cars and aimed their assault rifles at him.<br>Scott then roared as he became his second form and ran as their bullets failed to hit him.  
>Once hunters was grabbed by his throat and tossed in front of Chris.<p>

The second hunter jumped onto Scott's back and stabbed his shoulder with a silver knife and held on as Scott roared in pain.  
>He was slammed onto the hood of the car and Scott began to wail on him non stop until he smelled blood.<br>He brought the hunter to face him and pulled the knife out of his shoulder only to roar and stab the hunter in his shoulder.  
>Scott then tossed him aside and ran from the school into woods as he tried to use the pendant to track Derek, but failed.<p>

He came upon a cliff as the moon was full and unleashed a long, loud howl to call out his mate.  
>Derek was trying to keep his senses up when he heard the howl and Laura howled softly, recognizing her mother. =<br>Scott waited for a response and tears fell down his muzzle as his heart hurt from the silence.  
>He was about to leave when he heard a loud howl and knew it was Dereks!<br>His ears twitched as they focused on the location and soon he took off to find his mate and daughter.


	28. Race Against Time

**Race Against Time**

As Scott ran through the woods, another sound filled his ears making him stop dead in his tracks.  
>He changed his direction for now and ran as fast as he could before the damage was done permanently.<br>On the school field the huge lights went on along with the moonlight as if a game was about to start.  
>The Alpha arrived tossing Stiles aside and placing Lydia before him like a deer freshly caught.<p>

Stiles groaned in pain before opening his eyes seeing a bright light fills his vision.  
>Once they focused, he froze as he saw Lydia was being bitten and clawed savagely.<br>Soon her cut and bloody body was dropped onto the ground as he licked his lips.  
>Stiles took off and gave the Alpha a hard kick to his face, making him back away.<p>

He checked over Lydia and found her pulse, it was weak, but it was steady.  
>He looked up to see the Alpha baring his blood covered teeth and claws.<br>Stiles didn't move as he braced himself for the pain, but it never came to pass.  
>The Alpha was tackled from the side by Scott and soon both were fighting.<p>

Both wolves snarled and bit each while rolling around on the field not caring anymore.  
>Scott hit Peter in the head a few times before getting his arm bit hard in a death grip.<br>Scott howled in pain before biting Peter's head to release his arm immediately.  
>Peter kept sinking his teeth deeper into Scott's skin and punching Scott's ribs.<p>

Scott then kicked Peter in between his legs which made them both release.  
>Peter fell to the ground in pain while Scott slashed and bite his back repeatedly.<br>Scott growled before walking towards Stiles and making sure he was unharmed.  
>Stiles sighed before picking up Lydia and very grateful his best friend saved him.<p>

" I didn't think you would come, but I'm glad you did."

"I couldn't let my best friend down, you're part of my werewolf life whether you like it or not and I'm sorry about that."

" Well like I said before this made school alot more interesting, but we need to get Lydia help now!"

" I can carry you both, but it freak people out seeing a werewolf carrying two people to the hospital."

Scott's ears twitched as he turned to find Peter had left, but he left a blood trail and a car pulled up.  
>Jackson and Allison came out as Scott looked towards Stiles waiting for an answer as they came closer.<br>Stiles nodded his head and Scott hugged his friend before he ran off to continue his earlier task of finding Derek.  
>Chris came out of his car as Jackson and Allison got Lydia into the car to go get her help quickly if possible.<p>

" Allison, make sure you two get to the hospital and stay there until I say so!"

Soon Jackson and Allison left while Chris handed Stiles a bag with a laptop inside.  
>Stiles looked at it confused and wondered what Allison's father was up to.<p>

" Derek knew he was going to be captured, which is why he took Scott's phone."

" Can you track him and find out where he is since the Alpha is looking for him."

" Of course I can, I need to make sure you won't kill my best friend if I help you."

" If I wanted to kill Scott, he would already be dead before any of this happened beside we have a code."

" Yeah well what happens if on of you own breaks the code?"

Stiles opened the laptop and began to search for Scott's phone using the GPS tracker.  
>Soon it brought up a map of Beacon Hills and it landed on the burned house of the Hales.<br>Stiles and Chris looked at the screen and wondered it was accurate with the information.

" That can't be right, according to this he is currently at Derek's house, but it can't be."

" Unless he is under the house, no surprise my sister has to do with it and if I know her, she likes to take her time. We need to make sure your friend Lydia is alright."

Stiles and Chris left to the hospital to make sure Lydia was saved in time.  
>Scott was getting close to the house, the scent of Derek was getting stronger.<br>As he got near the burnt building, he felt like something was off and ominous.  
>His instincts were telling him that a trap or ambush was waiting to go off.<p>

He was near the porch when something flashed before his eyes, blinding him.  
>Soon a searing hit his arms as he tried to back away only to feel his skin tear.<br>His vision cleared to reveal two silver harpoons, one in each arm buried deep.  
>He growled and tried to pull them out only to growl in pain as it burned.<p>

" I knew you would come to find your precious mate, now you will join him!"

Scott growled as Kate and Allison came before him, holding the crossbows attached to the harpoons as they gleamed in the moonlight.  
>Kate unhooked the chain and tied it around a tree as she pulled out her gun and Allison did the same without question or hesitation.<br>Well she would have, but Scott grabbed it and whipped Allison into her aunt, sending them both flying to the ground and knocking them out cold.  
>The harpoon came out and Scott yelped before he yanked the other one out and tied the chain around Allison's legs tightly with ease.<br>He then looped it around a tree branch and she hung upside down like a pinata and he snarled before smacking her face leaving a bruise.  
>Scott dragged Kate by her legs towards the back of the house to find the entrance to the dungeon as he clawed the lock off and went inside.<p> 


	29. Payback!

**Payback!**

**Yes yes here is a new chapter and a warning for graphic depictions of violence!**

The sound of water dripping, the slid of a body being dragged echoed through the dark hallway.  
>Scott was making his way as he followed the scent of Derek which kept getting stronger as he walked.<br>He stopped only to break the bones of Kate's arms and legs who was still unconscious which is disturbing.  
>He kept going until he came to a thick steel door which was left open as he quietly walked inside.<p>

Derek was unconscious as his cut and electrocuted body hung lifeless from the torture rack due to his low energy.  
>The hunter Kate left in her place was cleaning off the knife he was using on Derek and turned towards the wolf pup.<br>He picked up Laura as she whimpered and tried to get away as the knife was getting closer to her small body.  
>Scott felt his blood lust boil over and his instincts go into overdrive as he spoke for the last time today.<p>

" Nothing personal, if you were older then you would be a goldmine, but since you're daddy is dying why leave you all alone."

He aimed the knife at her chest, but froze as he heard a loud growl and screamed as his hands was slashed off!  
>Scott grabbed Laura by the scruff of her neck in his mouth and slammed Kate's body into his and the knife fell to the floor.<br>Both hunters landed near the wall as Scott cradled his daughter and licked her as she squeaked in happiness.  
>He brought her to a nipple and left her drink since she was too thin from lack of feeding and being in a dark, cold area.<p>

Once she was full, she yawned as Scott held her in one arm while came up to his mate.  
>Scott's heart tightened seeing Derek in such a weak and beaten state which seemed unreal.<br>Derek is strong, stubborn, wild, untameable and such a sexy stallion of werewolves.  
>He looked liked he was dragged through hell and this was something Scott never wanted to see again.<p>

He checked for a pulse and found it was weak, but steady as he carefully unhooked him with one arm since he was carrying Laura.  
>He pulled Derek against his body and felt his body react to as he felt very warm from the contact since they were apart for so long.<br>Derek's mouth was next to his neck and his hot breath made him shook with need, but reminded himself he needed to get them home.  
>It would be awhile before he and Derek would be intimate, but he needed to introduce Derek to his children also.<p>

" You barely have some of the power and yet you did all this? very impressive."

Scott turned to see the Alpha standing there as he held Kate's body in his hands and claws  
>He walked past Scott as he placed her on the torture rack noting the broken arms and legs.<br>Scott placed Derek and Laura in a dry spot before seeing the Alpha adjust the controls on the machine with care.  
>Scott went towards the table to growl as most of the weapons had Derek's blood on them.<p>

The tazer she used before was lying there so Scott picked it up as her body sagged a bit.  
>He goes to Kate's unconscious body and tears open her jeans and jams the tazer into her cavern.<br>He presses the full power button, thus waking her up as she screams from the pain of her own weapon.  
>His muzzle reveals sharp teeth as he smiles hearing her scream and smelling her skin and blood burn from the electricity.<p>

She looks him in the eye and glares at him, but he doesn't care since his eyes turned bright red.

" It was you that burned this house down wasn't it? It wasn't an accident!"

" Go fuck the Alpha you were slut, you're just a cock slut to werewolf dick aren't you?"

Peter pressed a button and Kate was shocked along with the tazer until it stopped by them of course.  
>She glared as Scott went to grab the handle and begin to twist and thrust it inside her, making her bleed from the tearing.<p>

" Make it easier on yourself and admit you killed innocent people for no reason!"

" No reason? Werewolves are monsters no matter how nice they appear besides i was doing as I was told."

" There were innocent children in tht house and you killed them! You deserve to die, not them!"

The machine power was increased and Kate screamed as Scott turned the tazer to full power and kept twisting it.  
>Soon both wolves stopped once they smelled burnt flesh and blood since they should have just let her fry to a crisp.<br>Kate coughed violently as blood dripped from her mouth and her body fell to the floor as a bloody and burnt heap.  
>Her skin began to slid off due to the electricity and she layed on the wet ground barely hanging on as her blood leaked.<br>The Alpha walked behind her as he looked to Scott, who was picking up Laura and Derek from there temporary spot.

" Run along my sweet, I haven't had my fill with this cunt, we will talk after i am done."

The Alpha mounts Kate as he pull her jeans down more and her legs are spread open as he chuckled.  
>He mounts her and begins to rape her roughly and bit her neck as she screams herself hoarse from the pain.<br>Peter growls as his blood-lust burns from tearing her wounds more and her blood burn from his wolf part.  
>Scott had his back turned, but heard her screams as he carried his mate and child out of this dungeon.<br>Once he came out, the smell of the night sky never smelled so good and went to make his way home when he stopped in his tracks.


	30. Home at Last

**Home at Last**

**Late Chrstmas git to my loyal fans :P**

Scott stopped to see that Allison was no longer hanging from the trees which made him feel nervous.  
>Also he forgot about his stitches, but he moved his stomach and they were still in place.<br>No scent of blood or infection meaning they stayed in placed, so he sighed and began to make his way home.  
>The night was cold, but he didn't care since he got Derek and Laura back and that was more important.<p>

He was almost home when he had to place Laura and Derek down since his energy was draining fast from the night.  
>He placed them near a tree and found a set of clothes he hide earlier and changed into them since his second form tore his clothes easily.<br>Once dressed he picked up his daughter and mate as he saw his house coming up finally after all he's been through.  
>He finally arrived home to hear two voices coming from the kitchen, one was his mother's and the other was his boss.<p>

Confused he slowly opened the door and closed it without little noise until he went to his room upstairs.  
>He placed Derek on the bed and felt his stress increase seeing Derek was more pale than usual.<br>He went to the crib to see the other pups were rolling around until he placed Laura in and they yipped to see their sister again.  
>Scott chuckled softly before he started feeding them as he was carefully of the stitches.<p>

Once they were fed and sleeping, he focused his attention on Derek who looked very bad at the moment.  
>He went to the bathroom to get a towel and came to find his boss in his room checking over Derek.<br>He removed some needles from his bag and began giving Derek shots while Scott wiped the cold sweat off his body.  
>The various cuts and wounds began to close and heal quickly leaving no signs of scarring or tearing of the skin.<br>Derek's breathing evened out and his skin seemed to look normal despite still being pale.  
>Once a blanket covered Derek, Scott faced his boss as he closed his doctor bag.<p>

" I know what caused these cuts and I gave him some haling boosters and herbs to stabilize his condition. He needs to stay warm and asleep to get him back to his cheerful self, but first I need to remove your stitches."

Scott sighed as he lifted his shirt up as his boss removed the stitches.  
>They didn't hurt, but it felt weird as the thread slid out slowly.<br>The incisions were healed, but that didn't mean Scott could so anything strenuous.  
>He was handed a tube and some pills as his boss washed his hands.<p>

" The cream will reduce the scar tissue and accelerate your healing as well. The pills are for Derek to keep his body from developing any infections and he needs to keep his skin clean so no bacteria can form. I'll see you back at work in a week and I explained to your mom that I performed the C-section. She went to work when you sneaked in and told me to wait until you got home."

Scott nodded and thanked his boss for helping as he watched him go home to rest.  
>Scott checked Derek's forehead and found the heat went down which was very good.<br>He pulled down the blanket and grabbed some clothes for Derek to wear until he woke up.  
>He went to the bathroom and filled a bowl with warm water and grabbed two small towels.<br>He unbuckled Derek's belt and removed it first seeing it was in the way of his current task.

He slowly pulled down Derek's black jeans to see black boxers and placed the dirty jeans in the bathroom  
>He slowly removed the boxers and blushed seeing Derek's cock exposed and tried to keep himself from jumping Derek on the bed<br>The way his body was exposed and the slight twitch of his muscles made his body become very hot and he whined in discomfort.  
>Scott felt himself harden at the sight and cursed silently for having a sex god as a boyfriend all for himself.<p>

Scott shook his head as he dipped one towel in the warm water and began to clean Derek.  
>First he cleaned his neck, ears and shoulder free of dirt and Kate's foul stench.<br>Next he started on his chest and felt the muscles twitch from the touch.  
>When he began to wash his abs, Derek moaned from the touch, but Scott kept going.<br>Next Scott began washing Derek's legs in which he was hit by a wave of Derek's scent.

Scott felt his lust rise, but continued with the task and soon he was finished, surprised he kept his control.  
>He dressed Derek in a pair or black baggy pajamas that his mother gave him in-case he got bigger.<br>Scott placed the dirty clothes in his hamper and went to solve his hard problem as stood before the toilet.  
>He began to stroke himself and rub his own nipple and imagining Derek doing this to him before all this.<br>Scott moaned and panted softly as his mind wandered to images of them having hot, wild sex outside.  
>Scoot tensed before he came in the toilet and hoped no one heard him pleasuring himself and cleaned up.<br>He checked on the puppies to see they were huddled in a circle to keep warm and Scott covered them with a small blanket.  
>He smiled before laying in the spot next to Derek and felt his stress melt away like a huge weight.<p>

" I was so scared that I would never see you again. I thought my whole world ended when Kate told me she had you both. I just wanted to kill her, but when I heard you howl, I felt my world was whole again. I really missed you and wished you were there when the puppies were born. I love you more than air Derek Hale and I can't lose you ever. I hope you wake up soon and get better. I love you."

Scott whispered as he carefully placed his head on Derek's chest, listening to his heart beat.  
>He pulled the blanket to cover them both and just fell asleep from this long night of stress.<br>Good thing winter break is here which means he can sleep in and figure out what to do with Peter.  
>As Scott drifted to sleep, Derek wrapped his arms around him unconsciously since he was also passed out.<br>Two red eyes watched the scene and then took off into the night leaving them alone for now.


	31. Blood Pact

**Blood Pact**

**Yes me lovelies this is an update as a Valentine's Day gift.  
>This is for all of the support I have recieved from the readers of this story.<br>Shoot you guys outdid Ben's Pet Wolf in reviews!  
>Also I wanted to know if I should end the story here or keep going?<br>I think Season 3 is out, not sure because I don't have cable to watch them.  
>So if anyone could check for me I would really appreaciate it.<br>Also this is a birthday present for my beta of this story Rossteen.  
>If it wasn't for her then Teen Wolf Love wouldn't has survived this long. :)<strong>

Scott's POV

" I woke up to the sound of my stomach grumbling for food and stretched my sore body slowly.  
>I looked at Derek's face to see he was still asleep and that bothered me, I miss the way his eyes light up when we're alone.<br>The rare smile he shows and the love when we're intimate. I must be in heat again or I'm just horny.  
>It has been too long since I was carrying the pups which means I end up being too sore to walk.<p>

I go to wash away all the sweat off my body and slip into my pajamas as I make my way downstairs.  
>I listen for my mom and find she isn't home, I have to show her the pups soon after I show Derek.<br>I yawn and prepare my breakfast since I need to eat enough to myself and to make milk for the pups.  
>Mostly eggs and meat now filled my stomach and I feel better for the moment.<br>I go back to my room to find Derek is lying on his back, still sleeping soundly.

I really wish he would wake up soon, but all the torture he went through he needs a good rest.  
>Walking toward the crib, the pups wake up yipping so I shift into the first wolf form since it makes the feeding easier.<br>I sigh as they drink from me and then they curl up to sleep while I change the sheet for a clean one.  
>I found myself licking each one clean and chuckle as they yawn cutely.<p>

Soon my instincts were going off as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs toward my room.  
>I went to the door and got into a fighting stance at the intruder endangering my pups.<br>It opened slowly and I snarled as Stiles stepped inside with his hands up and Allison's father right behind him."

**Back to Normal View.**

" WOW easy there! I know you're a mom now, but I'm your best friend. No reason to snap at me. I see Derek is back, sleeping, but back."

Stiles looked towards the crib as Scott was still in wolf form as Chris came in slowly.

" Relax Stiles, Scott knows better, but his instincts are on high alert since he has newborn pups after all."

Scott just growled when he noticed Chris was going towards the crib. He just smiled at the pups yipped in their sleep and then sat down in a chair with Stiles.

" Is there a reason both of you are here or did you have something to say."

Scott stood before them as he made sure Derek and the crib were in his viewing range.

" I came to thank you for not hurting my daughter and also I have the evidence the police need to clear Derek of the murders."

Chris removed a voice recorder from his pocket and it had a recording of Kate admitting she was the reason all these murders happened.

" Also he wanted to know where Kate is now because we got Allison down from the tree and we checked the torture room to find nothing, but a dead hunter and blood."

Stiles stated as he scratched his head from the glare Scott had on his face was just a small view of his inner rage.  
>Scott felt his anger rise more as he heard the recording and Kate's tone of voice didn't help at all.<br>He kept trying to tell himself to calm down, but it wasn't working so he just kept thinking about Derek which helped alot.

" Last thing I remembered is the Alpha had her saying he hadn't had his fill yet. Personally I don't care what he does to her after she kidnaps my mate and child!"

Scott felt his mind become feral, but he kept his animal side at bay fearing he would lose control.

" I had no idea she did that until Stiles informed me. I still want to make a peace treaty, but I need your help to take down the Alpha since you have a connection with him."

Stiles knew this was getting tense and decided to step in before blood covered the walls.

" Scott remember when you told me the Alpha's blood was forced into your mouth. We did some research and it turns out you have a blood pact with him. When werewolves mate, they drink each other's blood to form a blood pact and once that's done, it can't be broken. Unless you drink Derek's blood and vice versa, you're still connected to the Alpha. If the Alpha drinks your blood, it will make you forget the pups and Derek and you'll be stuck with him forever."

Scott thought about this information as the thought of never being with Derek again or seeing his children was terrifying.  
>The idea of being with Peter, the guy who make him a werewolf, threatened to turn his mother!<br>Not to mention tried to make him kill his friends and it made him snap.  
>Scott roared as he became his second form and growled at Chris and Stiles.<p>

He was about to lunge at them when he reared back as Derek shifted and pinned him to the ground.  
>Derek heared their conversation as he was slowly waking up, but his instincts went off as he sensed Scott losing control<br>He woke up and was tryng to calm down his mate, but it was hard since Scott was trying to get him off his back.

" SCOTT YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN! I AM YOUR MATE EITHER YOU CALM DOWN OR I'LL HAVE TO HURT YOU!"

Scott went to turn and claw Derek only to whimper in pain as Derek bit the back of his neck hard.  
>Scott felt himself lower his body to the ground and his blood enter Derek's mouth.<br>Derek felt his lust rise from the taste of his mate's blood and sucked on the bite mark he made until he took enough.  
>The wound began to close as Scott's breathing slowed down and he fell asleep as Derek placed him in bed.<p>

" Weird I thought blood would taste like copper, his tastes like sweet cream. I did hear your conversation, but I didn't wake up until I felt Scott shift. You'll have your peace treaty once we find the Alpha. For now I need to prepare to finish mine and Scott's blood pact and until then I'll let you know."

Stiles and Chris left quietly as Derek made sure the door was locked after they left.  
>He saw Scott was sleeping and layed next to him as the heat was refreshing.<br>He laughed as Scott curled up to him as Derek petted his fur.  
>Derek yawned, still tired from before as he joined Scott for their much needed nap.<p> 


	32. New Changes

**New Changes**

**This will conclude my Teen Wolf Love story.  
>I know you guys wanted it to keep going.<br>I will do a sequel with Season 2 worked in.  
>I want to thank everyone who has been with me from the start.<br>This story really helped me get to where I am today.  
>So enjoy this finale and see you guys in the second story ;)<br>**

Scott yawned and nuzzled the warm body before he woke up and looked to see Derek watching him.  
>So many thoughts were running wild before he was wrapped in the older wolf's arms and purred in happiness.<br>Derek sniffed Scott's hair deeply before sucking on the soft skin of his neck and remarking over the faded spots.  
>Scott whined and buried his face in Derek's neck and felt his hips moving as his arousal levels were growing.<p>

" Is that all you think about? I don't blame you Scott, I am a stud and more importantly I'm shocked you got me here without drawing attention."

Derek trailed his hands to Scott's hips and held them in place while he just nuzzled Scott's neck.

" Well I had to get you out of there, I was running on instincts and besides one of our children was captured with you, what was I suppose to do?"

Derek moved his face to see Scott's stomach was flat now with the scars of being cut slowly fading away.  
>Scott grabbed his hand and brought him over to the crib to see the pups were sleeping peacefully.<br>Derek just stared at them and he sniffed them, recognizing Scott's scent before he carefully stroked each one.  
>Each one had a mixture of his and Scott's coats and hoped they will be strong for the Hale bloodline.<p>

" The girl is named Laura after your sister. The two twin boys are named Jason and Tyler and the third one is named Stiles."

Derek smiled as Scott told them the names, but frowned when he heard the name Stiles.

" Really? You named one of our children after that hyper idiot?"

" HEY! I wouldn't have gotten this far without his help. Besides you didn't carry them for 2 months."

" True, but you didn't complain about making them though. As I recall you howled and moaned as I ravaged you hard in the moonlight."

Derek growled as Scott slapped his arm from the lewd comment and walked toward the bathroom.  
>Derek locked the door as Scott turned on the shower and stripped as he turned on the water.<br>Scott yelped as Derek removed his clothing and pulled Scott against his body.  
>The heat and friction of their skin touching after being apart made Scott whine.<br>Derek smirked since he would have to wait a week until they could connect.  
>Doesn't mean they couldn't play which he would play until the time came.<p>

The week went by as Derek spent time with the pups and Scott laughing when they refused to move off their father when he took a nap.  
>The blood pact was explained further to which Scott didn't like the idea of drinking blood, but why delay it any longer than needed.<br>Derek also made a plan with Chris and Stiles on how to take down the Alpha and finally leave in peace with Kate out o the way.  
>Derek planned to use the area he and Scott first made love as a trap since so much has happened at that area besides lots of sex.<br>He knew his uncle would arrive eventually to stop them from breaking Scott's bond with the Alpha and that was the bait needed.

Soon it was time as Derek setup some candles and blankets for the evening.  
>The rocks were reset and the ground was cleared for more comfort.<br>Scott was worried about the pups, but they were being watched by his boss.  
>Derek listened and knew Chris was in place, hidden and watching for the Alpha to strike.<br>Derek felt himself shake with need as the moonlight covered him and Scott.

Scott's eyes were yellow and glazed with lust as he slowly removed his clothing.  
>Soon he was tackled to the ground and Derek was nude and in his first wolf form.<br>Scott whimpered from the lusty stare as his body surrender to the rough hands  
>Derek growled as he trailed his tongue from Scott's neck to his naval with hunger.<br>He pinched and rubbed Scott's nipples as the pliant body began to shine from the sweat.

The taste of Scott's soft skin made Derek growl louder as his will power was slowly wearing down.  
>Scott moaned as his body heat was rising from the rough touch of Derek's curious hands.<br>The smooth, wet sensation of Derek's tongue marking him so just added to the pleasure.  
>Scott howled as he felt a slicked finger enter him quickly and probe around the familiar area.<br>A second finger slid in and began to stretch the tight muscles, making Scott groan and moan wildly.  
>The final finger was added as Derek hit Scott's prostate hard and fast, making Scott's cock harden and swell with each hit.<p>

Scott's brain was a pile of goo as he felt the fingers leave and he howled in disappointment, but gasped as he was onto his hands and knees.  
>Derek's hands grabbed Scott's hips iin a tight grip as he slid in gracefully and took off hard and slow as his eyes began to glow.<br>Scott felt his wolf form struggle to come out, but the grip on his hips made him just howl from the thrusts as he was ravaged by his mate.  
>Derek felt like he was in heaven as the tight muscles hugged his cock nicely an kept pulling him in as he move in and out of his mate.<br>He almost lost it from not being intimate with Scott and this was just the start to make up for the lost time and contact.

Scott shifted into his wolf form and pushed back, whimpering as Derek pushed his upper body down as he began to thrust harder than before.  
>Derek growled and grunted as he fucked Scott like a wild animal and soaked in the howls and moans that filled the air.<br>Derek nuzzled and licked Scott's back before he sank his teeth into the soft skin and began to drink the blood.  
>Scott felt each suck and just climaxed from the feeling as he felt his body sag and moaned as Derek kept going.<br>Derek stopped and licked the wound as he removed himself from Scott and placed him on his back.

Derek brought his wrist before Scott only for a huge blur to ram him away and a smaller creature.  
>The Alpha growled at Derek and Scott covered himself as the smaller creature watched him like a hawk.<br>It had odd colored eyes, it was covered in dark green scales with long sharp claws and teeth and a whip like tail swishing behind it.  
>Scott was drained and he kept trying to find a way out, but this thing kept watching him ready to strike.<p>

" Did you really think I would let you break my bond with Scott, Derek? I brought a helper incase this would happen."

Scott growled before he became his second form and roared at the reptilian creature and lunged at it.  
>The Alpha roared as a flash arrow hit his shoulder and Derek clawed his face as his rage washed over him.<br>Chris began firing silver arrows while Derek bite and clawed him from the sides to slow him down enough.  
>Meanwhile Scott kept trying to keep his guard up, but he was drained from being taken by Derek and this creature is too fast.<br>All he could do was keep guarding until he could strike and take this annoying creature down.

Soon The Alpha was closing in on Derek and Chris had only a few bullets left in his gun.  
>Peter raised his claw to tear his nephew apart only to scream as he was engulfed in flames.<br>Stiles appeared for he threw the Molotov cocktail and jumped onto the back of the reptile creature.  
>Scott saw his chance and bit down on the tail of creature as it screeched from the pain as Scott bit down.<br>Stiles got away as Scott clawed it's back without mercy before he used the last of his strength to hurl it far away into the woods.  
>Derek stood before his uncle as the fire began to die down and blood leaked from his mouth.<br>Derek snarled as he prepared for the final strike as Peter said one last thing.

" You may have killed me...nephew, but my wwill is done regardless."

Derek slit his uncles throat and felt the power surge through him as Chris came beside him and examined Peter's body.  
>Stiles looked over Scott and gasped at the tail of the creature hung in his jaws as he panted from the battle.<br>They both turned to see Derek's eyes were now red and his energy radiate off him like a huge wave.

" I am the Alpha now and the peace treaty is now in effect. You won't have any trouble as long as you keep up your end of the deal."

Chris nodded as he walked over to Scott, noticing the tail hanging from Scott's mouth and wondered where it came from.  
>Scott bite off a piece and gave it to him sensing he wanted to study it and the chunk was placed into a plastic bag for later.<br>Then Chris went home to rest after a long night leaving our three friends alone despite what has happened here.  
>Derek sighed as Scott bit his arm and drink the blood and then licked the wound closed, completing the blood pact.<br>Stiles wrapped up the reptilian tail and drove both wolves home unaware something big was coming.  
>The reptilian creature ran in the shadows until it came to a nicely built mansion and let itself inside.<br>It closed the door and fell onto the bed as it shifted to an unconscious Jackson with a bite mark on his left side.


	33. GOTCHA!

**GOTCHA!**

**Oh man did you really think I was going to end it here?  
>The look on your faces is priceless, my sides hurt XD<br>Seriously APRIL FOOLS! Man you guys are easy.  
>So anyway we will continue so let's go!<strong>

With the pups being watched, Scott felt his instincts rise up and ran into the woods.  
>Derek growled as he chased after his mate in his wolf form and hoped no one comes.<br>Scott looked behind him and shivered as he felt Derek's red eyes watch his body move.  
>Being in his second wolf form made Scott feel like a true wolf as he felt himself feel free.<p>

Although now that Derek is the Alpha now, does he have a second wolf form?  
>It scared him greatly, but also it made his blood boil with animal lust thinking about it.<br>Derek felt himself adjusting to the power of the Alpha coursing through his system.  
>His fingers and toes felt like they were itching, his body was beginning to sweat.<br>He stopped as his whole body beame unbearably hot and his legs cramped up.

Scott stopped when he noticed Derek was on all fours and growling as he shook.  
>Scott crept closer only to recieve a warning growl from Derek as he saw Derek shaking.<br>Derek growled again to make him leave, but Scott stayed where he was as if saying no.  
>Derek growled, but it came as a roar as Derek looked up and bared his now larger teeth.<p>

His hands stretched and his nails grew into bigger claws as his skin began to turn black.  
>Derek's face began to stretch into a long snout as he snarled from the pain of the action.<br>His muscles were getting bigger and more defined as his body mass increased rapidly.  
>Darker black fur covered his body as he stood on two legs and shook his head wildly.<p>

His muscles showed even though fur covered it like a suit and Derek checked himself.  
>Scott whimpered in front of his mate, but yelped as Derek brought him against his chest.<br>Their noses touched as Derek looked over his female, HIS alpha female and no one elses.  
>Scott felt Derek run his nose along his neck and chest, checking for a unwanted odor.<p>

Scott whined as Derek came to his crotch and began to lick it while his hands held him.  
>Derek licked harder as those whines and whimpers heightened his desire to mate.<br>His clawed hands carefully rubbed each nipple and Scott whimpered in frustrastion.  
>Derek snorted and he pinned Scott onto his stomach and sniffed his back and entrance.<p>

Scott began to howl as Derek started licking his entrance and running his claws on his sides.  
>Derek growled as he lined up his cock and slid into the tight heat he loved and panted.<br>Scott wanted to move, but he felt his hips held into a iron claw grip from his Alpha.  
>Scott knew this Alpha was Derek and he just felt himself relax and whimper in frustration.<p>

Derek began to move his hips as his ears twitched, listening for anyone who might be nearby.  
>His red eyes were taking Scott's form as he began to ravish him as the moon rose in the sky.<br>His body was relaxed, those heated pants and whimpers, the feeling of his skin was perfect.  
>Scott wanted him to go faster, but the grip his hips were in kept him in place as he whined.<p>

Derek felt his willpower begin to dissolve as his hips were going faster with each thrust.  
>Scott felt those claws loosen and he slammed himself more onto Derek's cock.<br>Derek roared as he bit Scott's neck as he began to use all his strength and let go.  
>Scott holwed as he was fucked wild and raw by his mate and felt him suck the blood.<p>

Derek growled as the blood of mate filled his mouth and it made him crave more.  
>The air was filled with howls,grunts,whimpers and panting as the couple mated.<br>Scott felt himself coming close, but Derek kept going as Scott tried to hold out.  
>Scott came with a great howl, but yelped as Derek pushed him against a tree.<p>

Derek couldn't stop now, not that he wanted to anyway as his energy kept going.  
>Scott whimpred louder as he felt Derek go faster and faster and grinding into him.<br>Scott's cock was beginning to harden against the tree from being pounded into the tree.  
>The tree creaked as Derek kept trusting and it was breaking it's root sin the ground.<p>

Scott felt himself getting close again as Derek's tongue ran along his neck and back.  
>None of them were aware of the tree giving way of their weight and love making.<br>With a loud howl, Scott came and then the trree gave ay with the a loud crack.  
>It fell over with Scott laying on it as he panted from his sceond orgasm tonight.<p>

Scott whined as he felt Derek places his hands on his back as he slid back inside.  
>Derek pulled out when the tree fell over and ade sure Scott was okay from it.<br>Once he deemed Sscott was okay, he mounted him agan and wanted to him howl.  
>This continued until the morning sun began to rise signalling a new day and peace.<p>

Unfortunately something was already set into place for our werewolves.  
>Something big was coming and this could be the start of a war.<p> 


	34. Research and Warnings

Right now Allison was asleep in her room crying about her Aunt's death.  
>Her mind kept saying it was Scott and Derek's fault, but her heart said no.<br>She was guilty in it since she helped her Aunt use a pup as leverage.  
>Her mind was frazzled, but revenge was taking over and she had targets ready.<p>

In a room at the back of the Argent house is a laboratory currently being used.  
>Chris was currently examination the tail sample he received from Scott earlier.<br>That small creature he watched them fight was something to see that's true.  
>It looked like a small lizard man that you see or read in comic books or movies.<p>

He slice a thin piece and had it under the microscope as he kept the sample cold.  
>The closeup on the microscope revealed it was a mixture of light and dark green.<br>A shiny, clear liquid seem to secrete from the skin and seemed to keep moisture in.  
>Right now he was having the DNA being scanned to see what type of animal it was.<br>He also noted that it liked the heat and the cold make it react wildly to temperatures.

Of course some would see this as a sign of him keeping himself busy from recent events.  
>He knew his sister was unstable at times, but he never would have thought of her actions.<br>How could he have known she was the one that burned down the Hale home without care.  
>Then using one of Scott's pups as ransom to get information on the Alpha's location?<p>

Even though they were both hunters, they had very different views on hunting werewolves.  
>He followed a code to prevent innocents from being killed and going after the wild ones.<br>His sister on the other hand followed their father's way of hunting due to his teaching.  
>Of course Chris knew his father's way of hunting wasn't the right way at all.<p>

He knew that pendant Kate gave Allison was going to cause trouble with the police.  
>He sent the police department the recorder with a note untraceable to him and his family.<br>There was no sign of sister at all until he received a phone call two days later that week.  
>The police found her body near the Hale house, covered in leaves with a cut on her throat.<p>

The pendant was around her neck and Allison asked her parents if she could have it.  
>Chris let his daughter keep it as a item to remember her aunt as the funeral was planned.<br>His wife was currently taking care of the plans and kept trying to ask for his cooperation.  
>He was more focused on tracking this new threat that appeared during the Alpha fight.<p>

He was glad they took down the Alpha and the peace treaty was in effect in one day.  
>He kept wondering how long it would be before his father would find out about Kate.<br>Due to past desecrations, he never called him dad or father, just his first name only.  
>A loud beep broke his thoughts as the machine beeped and printed a long page.<p>

He picked it up and read the results revealing it was indeed a reptile like creature.  
>The age of it appeared to be very young ranging from teenage to young adult.<br>He kept looking and it wasn't able to determine the human DNA mixed with it.  
>Scott's DNA was there seeing it was his saliva from him biting on it for so long.<br>There were many other tests that needed to be done to confirm how to beat it.  
>He had a vial of liquid wolf's bane and one drop made it turn black and decay.<br>Suddenly it changed back to normal color and the liquid was pushed out quickly.  
>So it confirms, this is a shape-shifter, but it was a different type of animal.<p>

Sighing, he put the sample and paperwork away for another time as he went back inside.  
>He found his wife singing some papers and getting dinner ready at the same time.<br>He went to the table to get his seat when he noticed a letter addressed to him.  
>There was no return address, just Chris's name written in fancy writing as he opened it.<p>

_' By the time you read this, I will be half-way to your house so stay on guard.  
>News has gotten to me that you sister was killed in action by those monsters.<br>I am bringing my associates to help for this is the start of a war on our hands.  
>In order to restore honor, only blood must cleanse blood.'<em>

" It seems Gerad is coming here, this is not good at all."

His wife almost dropped his plate of food hearing her father in law's name.  
>She sat beside Chris and rubbed her shoulders to lower his angry mood.<p>

" I should have know your father would be coming due to your sister."

Chris sighed before he looked at a photo of his wallet of him and his sister.

" Stupid pendant, I knew it was going to get her killed. I never thought she was this unstable."

He tried to control his temper since his father would ruin all the hard work he did.


	35. Rise of an Arch Mage

**Rise of an Arch Mage**

Stiles is in a deel sleep in his room after what has happened today with Scott, Derek and the Alpha now gone.  
>This defnately makes school more interesting now, but now more questions are coming up now instead of going away.<br>What's going to happen with Allison not that Kate is gone? Will Jackson finally stop wanting to be a werewolf?  
>Sleep will make things easier to solve for the next day so Stiles felt himself drift into a deep slumber and snoring loudly..<p>

As he began to dream which mostly was about Lydia, a figure came before him and yet it seemed so familiar.  
>It came closer and closer until it revealed itself to be the spirit of Stile's mother with a gentle smile.<br>She was wearing a simple dress and motioned her son to come closer and Stiles did just that.  
>This is definitely a dream I mean he hasn't dreamed about his mother since she passed away.<p>

" I know it's been awhile my son, I miss you and your father so much. I came to tell you that you have a unique gift. You see my bloodline has magic in it and you have magic powers that need to be unlocked. These magic powers originate from Merlin himself and you are to be the next Supreme Arch Mage. I was suppose to be the next one, but the cancer weaken my body and the power would have killed me. I know you think this is made up, but it's very true. You shall receive a surprise that will help you on your way. I will come back again to see how you are doing and just remember that I love you and that I am always watching over you."

The digital beep of Stiles' alarm clock woke him from his dream and he felt something run down his face like a stream.  
>He raised one hand to find they were tears rolling down his face, the last time he cried was when his mother passed away.<br>He wiped them away as he thought about the vision he had or what it just a dream his mind came up with from stress.  
>Was it true or was it the result of that 7 layer spicy cheese burrito he had for dinner last night with green chili and rootbeer.<p>

He changed into new clothes as he came downstairs to see his kitchen window was blocked by a huge moving truck has arrived.  
>He finds his father outside instructing on where to put the boxes down for the time being until they could have a place to store them.<br>Stiles looks to see that all of the are labeled to be delivered to him personally and no one else which reminds him who sent these?

" Stiles have you been ordering stuff off the tv again? I know some deals are too good to pass, but really all thse boxes."

Stiles sighed through his nose knowing he hasn't ordered anything in awhile as the delivery man handed him a note and it had no return address.

_'To Stiles, I leave you my collection of rare books seeing you are the last one of the bloodline to carry on the magic. These books will help you on your journey and this ring will protect you from harm. You are the sole beneficiary and I have also arranged for a room to be added to your house to store this properly, paid off of course. Signed Uncle Romulous.'_

" Well Dad it looks like I inherited a library of books from a relative it seems. and he is paying to have a room built for these books it seems."

Soon a construction team arrived and Stiles lead them to the back of the house as they carried the wood and power tools needed..  
>They explained that they were paid in advance for the construction so they had nothing to worry about and that it will be quick.<br>Stiles laughed as he lead them to the back of the house and have it connect to his room only since it was given to him.  
>Soon all the boxes were removed from the truck and a temporary tent was made to cover them from rain until the room was done.<br>How did 100 boxes fit into one huge truck makes the mind wander and maybe it wasn't good to dwell on it unless you want a migraine.

Two weeks were spent directing and watching the construction until it was finished before the sun was about to set for the 14th day.  
>Once the room was inspected and passed, the boxes were loaded into the room one by one as Stiles opened one and found a ring box inside.<br>He opened the small ring box to find a black and red ring with intricate symbols engraved into the black metal.  
>He slid it onto his right hand and felt something flow through him like a tidal wave crashing onto a small beach.<p>

Once the last box was placed inside, Stiles thanked them for the hard work and wondered where to start.  
>He looked into the open box and picked up a black leather book and blew the dust off it.<br>As he opened it, it turned out to be a grimoire, soon Stiles feels the magic fully awaken in him.  
>He waved his hands and the books flew into place on the bookshelves as he sat down and began reading the grimoire.<br>Good thing winter break was four weeks long instead of the usual two and wondered what Scott was up to?  
>He knew Scott and Derek would have their hands full with having four kids and all which meant a more grumpy than usual Derek.<br>This is big news and being busy didn't help much, but now he can help Scott and Derek since he had this bad feeling something was about to cause a war.


	36. Omega

**Omega**

**Sorry about the long update pause.  
>I an weak against puppy eyes so thank you Silver Ears.<br>Also I saw the trailer for Season 3 today and WOW.  
>So to announce some things in regards to this story.<br>Season 2 and 3 will be added on to this story.**

Scott McCall is currently at his job right now to pick up his pups from their appointment.  
>Derek was currently asleep in Scott's bed since he was still tired from the fight.<br>Scott came to the back of the building to find his pups were happily yipping.  
>He smiled as they came to the edge of the box and yipped for attention.<br>Their eyes were open now and so far they all had bright blue eyes for now.

" They are all healthy, which means you can teach them how to walk now although I would take it easy. Wouldn't want your new Alpha to worry about their safety."

Scott laughed, but sighed since he wanted Derek to see them with their eyes open now.  
>Bad enough Derek missed their birth, and with that new creature running around.<p>

" You know Derek loves you Scott, what he's done to keep you and the pups safe says alot. Although I was surprised to find you in the woods about to die from Wolfsbane poisoning. You can talk to me Scott, I may be your boss, but we are friends and it helps to talk about things."

Scott rubbed his arm as he looked over his pups and then looking at his boss.

" It's stupid really, I barely found out Derek was with Kate in the past. Derek didn't tell me about it and I found out from her. How do I know Derek won't leave me for a woman in the future?"

Scott felt tears run down his face as he tried to push these feelings down deep.

" Scott, Kate betrayed him remember and it cost him his entire family. You give him much more than anyone could. You make him smile which is very hard to do since he frowns all the time. You gave him children and most couples can't even have one, you give him freedom Scott, not to mention you made your pack stronger being the Alpha Female. Make sure the pups eat and bring them back next month so I can make sure they growth rate is normal.."

Scott thanked him as he grabbed the basket and carefully carried them into the woods.  
>Scott shifted into his second form and watched his pups jump out of the basket.<br>He yipped as they walked towards him and began to follow him as he walked them home.  
>So far they were doing well, he went a little faster and they moved a little faster.<br>Scott kept increasing his speed until they were running alongside their mother.

They came to a stream as Scott drank water while the pups drank their fill of milk.  
>They stopped and took a nap to rest a bit before they started running again and came home.<br>Scott carried the pups to his room and found Derek snoring away in a deep sleep.  
>The pups went to sleep quickly before Scott picked up a faint call for help and took off.<br>Derek was currently dreaming as the spirits of his parents came to him after so long.

" Hello Derek, it's been a long time since the fire and you've grown into a such a young Alpha. I know you blame yourself for everything, but like your sister said, we don't blame you. We miss you so much and we've met your mate Scott, he's very cute."

Derek felt his face burn as his mom giggled at his reaction while his father shook his head.  
>Derek noticed his father was scratching his neck in a nervous manner which wasn't normal.<p>

" Calm down dear, don't make Derek lose his calm. Yes we've met Scott and I am shocked to see we have four grandchildren now. I wish I can met them and we came to warn you of an impending danger that threatens this peace treaty you established. Also what are your plans for you and Scott for the future once all this danger passes?"

Derek looked around and made sure this was really happening before he started talking.

" Now that you mention it, I was planning on proposing to Scott this evening. I have grandma's ring ready. I was waiting for the right time to plan this. Time is not our friend right now so I will pop the question soon. I really wish I could have done something different about the past, but I know what I need to do."

Soon Derek's parents began to look blurry as he felt his vision turn fuzzy from something.

" We need to go now son, but remember we are always watching over you, remember we love no matter what and we will see you again one day."

Derek woke up with tears running down his face and noticed the pups were in their crib.  
>He got up slowly and saw them sleeping peacefully and noticed Scott was missing.<br>Assuming he went to Kate's funeral, he picked up his wooden memory box quickly.  
>He opened it and searched for a small black box and opened it to reveal a ring.<br>It was a braided band of ivory and black metal of two wolves intertwined.  
>It was to symbolize the ying and yang of a mated pair and it was perfect for Scott.<p>

Meanwhile Scott was running towards the sound he heard only to find a destroyed ambulance.  
>The fur on his body stood up as the scent of blood and death covered the vehicle like a coat of paint.<br>He found the doors were ripped open and hanging off their hinges with claw marks all over the sides.  
>The driver and the person in the back were torn apart with bits of bone and skin scattered on the floor.<br>Scott sniffed as he caught the new werewolf's scent leading away from the torn vehicle and began to follow it

At Kate's funeral, we see Allison sitting next to her mother in a zombie like trance  
>Gerard arrives to harass the student photographer and smashes the camera seeing it was disrespectful.<br>He introduces himself to Allison who doesn't remember him at all since she was young at the time.  
>Gerard comforts her by hugging her with one arm and assures her that he will punish those responsible for Kate's death.<br>Stiles was watching from behind a tombstone and trying out an invisibility spell as he read the old hunter's aura..  
>He made a copy of himself to stay at the hospital to watch over Lydia so his dad wouldn't know.<p>

Chris was walking with the coffin as one of the pole bearers as their family filled the seats near the grave.  
>He kept his gaze on his father and how his daughter was reacting to all this even though he was uneasy<br>Soon a loud growl interrupted the silence as the werewolf attacked the coffin and clawed it wildly.  
>People screamed and ran as the werewolf stood before Gerard and Allison snarling as it went to attack.<br>Scott tackled the werewolf away from them only to roar at Gerard since his aura reeked heavily of death.  
>Gerard took in the werewolf before him, seeing an Alpha female up close and surprised it didn't attack him<br>Soon Scott left to follow the new werewolf and Stiles followed after Scott while the funeral went on.

Soon night came as Scott followed the werewolf he tracked from the ambulance earlier.  
>The other werewolf was shocked to find a Alpha female alone since their mate is not far behind.<br>The unknown werewolf gets caught in a snare and is hung up by his arms from a tree limb.  
>Scott goes to help, but Derek stops him and holds him back behind some trees for safety.<br>He orders Scott to be quiet as the sound of footsteps gets louder near the trapped werewolf  
>Derek whispered to Scott that his mother had the pups since it was her day off today.<br>The hunters arrive with Chris and Gerard as use a shock stick to force the werewolf into his human form.

" Man I thought Kate was bad, these hunters make her look tame and harmless."

Stiles said in a whisper and spooked both wolves and almost blew their cover.  
>They decided to wait until later to ask Stiles why he was here undetected with them.<br>The new werewolf claims that he has killed no one, but Scott knew he was lying.  
>His senses told him that this werewolf was unstable and feral which wasn't good.<br>Also that he claims he came to Beacon Hills looking for the Alpha for help since he was alone.

Chris shakes his head as Gerard explains to the hunters that this one is an Omega werewolf.  
>He was possibly kicked out of a pack or part of a pack that was hunted down and murdered.<br>He says he might also be alone by choice and it's not a wise choice according to Gerard.  
>The older man then takes out a sword to which Derek and Scott flinch as it shines in the moonlight<br>That sword is a werewolf killer since it has the scent of the werewolves that it has killed.

Gerard stands before the Omega and raised the sword only to cut the Omega in half.  
>The Omega screams as his blood and organs cover the ground underneath him before he dies.<br>Derek forces Scott and Stiles to watch the violence to show what danger they now face.  
>Gerard's eyes were soulless as he cleaned the blood off the blade and we see who was Kate's master.<br>Chris reminds Gerard that they have a code they follow so they keep secret was isn't meant to be seen.  
>Gerard says they're no longer operating by the code because these animals killed his daughter.<p> 


	37. Clash

**Clash**

As the dead Omega was being burned, out three friends snuck away.  
>Once it was safe and secure, Stiles faced his best friend and Derek.<p>

" It's been awhile Scott, you look great, healthy how are the kids? Sorry I have big news and I am stalling for a reason."

Derek just kept his glare on Stiles as Scott showed Stiles the different pictures of the pups.  
>Some of them sleeping, running around their crib and playing with Derek on the bed.<br>Stiles was amazed at the energy they showed and the different colors of their fur coats.

" Okay it turns out that I come from a long line of powerful mages starting with Merlin himself. Two weeks ago I had a vision from my mother's spirit, she explained to me that I am to become the next archmage. I thought I was dreaming, but it was true because in the morning these huge moving vans arrived with boxes of these ancient books. I inherited them from an uncle I never knew and man the rush of the power is hard to explain."

Scott scratched his head as his mind was processing all this information in a short time.  
>Derek had a blank expression, but he covered his mouth as he tried to kept quiet.<br>Soon his body was shaking and he began laughing like a madman at the explanation.  
>Stiles was shocked that Derek was laughing, the man rarely smiles except around Scott.<br>Scott was recording this to use as blackmail for later and he made sure Derek didn't find out.

" I thought you were crazy, but this is just too crazy to be real. If this is true, then why have your powers just awakened now? I had plans tonight with Scott if it wasn't for that Omega running around and now we have Allison's grandfather here is just peachy."

Scott almost forgot about that and he couldn't forget that dark, aura of death the man had.  
>Even his scent had the stench of it coming off him and those eyes were cold and dead.<br>They held no remorse like Kate only this was just too evil and now everything is shaken.  
>Fortunately Gerard doesn't know about the puppies so that was a small victory.<p>

" Well I received a ring and a grimiore among the books and that removed the restraints. Plus side this uncle of mine paid to have my house remodeled to fit all these books in, man those two weeks seemed forever. The point is I can help you guys now, protection spells, healing spells and research spells are essential because no one seems to know what that weird lizard thing was that attacked."

Derek snorted at the idea and Scott was wondering what that lizard creature was anyway.  
>Stiles snapped his fingers and a book appeared before him as the pages flew open.<p>

" See? normal people can't do that, only Harry Potter could do that, but this is WAY darker than that and so far I could guess that it's a shape-shifter, but it's a lizard though. What I want to know is where did it come from and who is it?"

" That's a good question, I saw the bite mark on it's side, but it's not Derek since the pattern was different."

"Exactly which means it was Peter, Derek's dick of an uncle who created this thing. Weird that I couldn't find any pictures of it or information on it."

Derek watched the levitating book flip some pages as it came to a drawing of a werewolf.  
>It explained that of all the shape-shifters, the werewolf is the strongest of them all.<br>There are different ones and they each have unique abilities, but Derek knew this already.  
>A loud hiss broke the silence as the said lizard jumped from the trees and bared it's claws.<p>

Stiles mumbled some words as a barrier formed into a shield in front of him and Scott.  
>The lizard rammed it and it launched him a few feet back as the shield shattered.<br>Some of the energy shards flew into different directions and a huge one hit Derek's chest.  
>Derek coughed for air as his eyes turned red and his growls grew louder in volume.<p>

Derek roared as he shifted into his second form due to the magic triggering his powers.  
>Stiles took in this form and his magic confirmed it was due to him drinking Scott's blood.<br>Scott stood before Stiles as Derek stopped, warning Scott to stand aside peacefully.  
>Scott became his second wolf form as the lizard tackled Derek away from the two.<p>

Stiles waved his hands and shot a fireball at the lizard to which it hissed in pain.  
>Derek clawed and bit at the lizard only for it's tail to whip into his eyes violently.<br>Scott bit into the lizards neck and pulled it off his mate only to catch it's tail.  
>Derek lunged and slashed it in it's chest, dark green blood began to drip down.<p>

The lizard screeched in pain, making Scott and Derek back away as it hurt their ears.  
>Soon arrows began to fly past them and hit the poor trees as they heard footsteps.<p>

" Well look at this, a Kanima, an Alpha and an Alpha female all in one spot, looks like Christmas came early boys."

Stiles made himself invisible and perched himself in a nearby tree to stay hidden.  
>Gerard and Chris came with the same hunters that buried the Omega from earlier.<br>Derek roared as Chris and some of the hunters went to surround him quickly.  
>The rest went to fight the creature now known as a Kanima with nets and tazers.<p>

Scott was left facing Gerard as the old man brought out the silver sword he used earlier.  
>Scott growled lowly as he felt his blood-lust rise, keeping his eyes on the hunter.<p>

" So you're the Alpha Female huh? I must say it's rare to see a male one running around. Looks like my daughter Kate was telling the truth during our conversations. Now why would one like yourself be outside and I know you recently had pups. See I follow an eye for an eye, you took my only daughter away so it's only fair that I kill your pups. You animals don't deserve to live and I will make sure your kind is gone from this world so no one should have to experience what I've been through."

Scott roared as Gerard came at him, sword raised high as the moonlight made it glow brightly.


	38. Chaos

**Chaos**

Derek snarled as the hunters kept getting closer and closer, guns loaded.  
>Chris kept him in his sights and Derek lashed out to make them back off.<br>He was lucky there wasn't a tree or a rock to block his path or escaping.  
>One eye kept glancing to ensure Scott was okay and still alive so far.<p>

Chris kept his crossbow on Derek, but he did an odd signal with his hand.  
>The hunters left and went towards the Kanima instead as it hissed loudly.<br>Bodies were flying in the air as the Kanima ran off into the forest hissing.  
>The hunters followed the dark green trail of blood as Derek ran towards Scott.<p>

Meanwhile At Beacon Hills Hospital, the clone of Stiles Stilinski is asleep in the waiting area.  
>A large "Get Well" smiley face Mylar balloon tied to the chair along with some flowers.<br>Lydia now seems fully recovered and rises from her bed to take a shower.  
>Her father steps out into the hall and finds out from the nurse on duty that Stiles has been at the hospital all weekend.<p>

Lydia gets in the shower and we see a viscous black liquid rising from the clogged drain.  
>Stiles tries to buy a Reeses from the machine in the hall but the candy gets stuck.<br>He shakes the machine until it falls over and many of the Reeses fall into a pile.  
>The bang from the hall alerts Lydia as she fills the tub to see the water is clear.<br>Once she notices, Lydia tries to remove the clog and the water darkens again.  
>She pulls up thick black hair but the blackened water continues to rise.<p>

She begins to panic and then a burned and blackened arm reaches from the drain and grabs her.  
>She screams which cause her father and Stiles all rush to the bathroom.<br>The window is open, the tub is full of clear water and Lydia is gone  
>Lydia screams in the woods and it echoes all over Beacon Hills.<br>Stiles hears her scream and goes to see what happened and hopes Scott is okay.

A little while later, Sheriff Stilinski takes statements from Lydia's father and the nurse.  
>The sheriff sends Stiles home but he waits outside as the real Stiles appears and uses his magic to locate her.<br>So far the signal kept fading in and out as he noticed some patrol cars near the woods.  
>Stiles lands near the edge only to jump as he felt his father grab hs shoulder.<br>The sheriff was about to ask him how he got here when Lydia comes walking out of the woods naked and asks for a coat.  
>So far no one moves, but Stiles grabbed his own coat and handed it to Lydia as she thanked him quietly.<p>

Gerard kept swinging in every direction, but Scott dodged every swing.  
>Scott then howled in pain as the sword left nasty cut on his hind leg.<br>Derek rammed Gerard away from his mate as the blood sizzled on the cut.  
>Derek sniffed the cut and gagged at the foreign scent of the silver residue.<p>

" How cute, hard to believe that animals like yourselves can find someone. Too bad you won't live long enough to enjoy it, your pelts and your pups will greatly incease the value of my trophies."

Scott felt something crawl into his system and his mind was turning red and clouded.  
>He pushed Derek way only to unleash this creepy, demonic roar that filled the air.<br>Gerard dropped the sword and fell to his knees as the roar drained him of his energy.  
>Derek looked into Scott's eyes only to see they were red and demonic looking.<p>

Chris grabbed his father and lead them back home as Derek and Scott began to fight.  
>Teeth and claws clashed as Derek tried his best to keep from hurting Scott.<br>Scott just kept charging as his mind didn't register between friend or foe.  
>The two wolves rolled around as they kept matching hit for hit and growls.<p>

A blur then hit Scott 's back, loosening his grip and Derek knocking him out.  
>Scott's body slumped onto the ground as Derek looked to see who helped him.<br>The young werewolf looked over Scott and looked to reveal it was Issac.  
>Derek rubbed his arm as he signaled Issac to help him carry Scott to his house.<p>

The night before Kate's funeral, in a graveyard, Issac Lahey is operating a backhoe to dig Kate Argent's grave.  
>Something moves in the woods and catches his attention as he stopped the backhoe.<br>His backhoe is knocked over and he falls into the freshly dug grave with the backhoe blocking the hole.  
>He then sees a fast moving shape fly overhead and, peaking over the lip of the hole sees something tearing into another grave<br>He then hears a canine whine and deep growl and the backhoe is lifted up off the hole and he sees Derek.

The next morning at the Graveyard, Sheriff Stilinski questions Isaac and his father about the events of the night before.  
>Isaac claims he saw nothing and there no footprints, no sign of anyone walking around the area.<br>Isaac then tells the sheriff that someone stole the liver from one of the bodies buried in the graveyard.  
>Once the grave is finished, Isaac leaves to meet Derek in an abandoned train warehouse.<br>Issac took the werewolf transformation very well and so far he was in excellent control of his new abilities.

Derek and Issac carried the Alpha Female to the Hale house and into the basement.  
>Soon they came to a brick wall where thick, heavy chains were set on the wall.<br>Scott's wrists and ankles were covered in thick metal cuffs with a thick key lock.  
>One was placed around his neck as the Alpha Female was unconscious.<p>

Issac was instructed to guard the front of the house while Derek stayed with his mate.  
>Derek felt his heart tighten as Scott's eyes slowly opened and looked around.<br>A low snarl came out as he snapped and thrashed around like a wild animal.  
>Derek kept trying to get near Scott but each time was met with teeth and claws.<p>

Derek felt tears run down his face as he didn't see the love or trust in those eyes.  
>What he saw was a wild, vicious animal, the same eyes as his late Uncle Peter.<br>Meanwhile Stiles arrived at the battle scene to find the sword was left behind.  
>His magic read that the sword as tainted with a chemical that changed Scott's aura.<br>So Stiles went to the one person who would fix this problem, Scott's Boss.


	39. Domination

" Hold on why would I need his help? I am an arch mage, I can fix this no problem."

Stiles said out loud as he turned to fly back to Derek's house to help his best friend.  
>Issac was currently running his claws down on a large piece of wood, shavings everywhere,<br>So far the wood was beginning to look like a wolf head, the ears and snout were shaped.  
>Stiles landed only to watch the other werewolf jump up and watching his eye movement.<p>

" Should have known Hale would have a guard dog, he's way too possessive of Scott."

" Who do you think you are? Just appearing out of nowhere like an angel from heaven."

" Ummmmmm...I am Scott's best friend, move aside unless you want to become a poodle!"

" I don't see a wand in your hand, unless the one you carry in your tight jeans counts?"

Stiles felt his face flush from the comment, but he brought out his spell book.  
>He went to read, but he felt the gaze of the other and felt his train of thought stop.<br>Anyway we go to the basement to find Scott was snapping and snarling like crazy.  
>Derek sighed as he came closer only to be greeted with Scott's sharp teeth.<p>

" Scott it's me Derek, you have to remember me! We're mates, with pups!"

Scott snarled and tried to swipe at him only to pull harder at the thick chains.

" How could you forget my scent? Maybe if I unchain you, it will help."

Scott growled, but watched as Derek went to the wall and slowly unchained him.  
>Derek carefully removed the metal cuffs except for the one on Scott's neck.<br>Scott grabbed Derek as they both fell to the floor and began rolling around.  
>They snapped and growled at each other until Scott had Derek pinned on his back.<p>

Derek tensed as he felt Scott's nose travel around his chest and neck slowly.  
>Soon he felt a hot tongue lick his nipples slowly like one would lick a lollipop.<br>It kept switching between the two until it went lower and licked the hard abs.  
>Derek felt his body heat up as each lick teased him in his second form.<p>

Scott growled lowly as he came to Derek's cock and placed his on top.  
>His hips began to move in a fast pace as he panted and keened wildly.<br>Derek growled as Scott kept his arms pinned and ground his hips harder.  
>Soon they both came as Scott went to lick away the salty treat off their bodies.<p>

Scott sniffed around Derek's entrance and that made Derek freeze up.  
>Scott went to aim his cock only to yelp as Derek flipped him on his back.<br>Derek growled as he gripped Scott's member with both hands roughly.  
>He thrusted inside Scott without warning and took off hard and fast.<p>

" Sorry Scott, but there's only one dominant in this relationship and that's ME!"

As Derek pumped Scott's wolfen cock, he thrusted along with each hard pump.  
>He ran his snout along Scott's nipples like a guy would motorboat a woman.<br>Scott keened and whimpered gluttonous from the rough treatment he received.  
>Derek began to suck each nipple hard to find the taste of milk hit his tongue.<p>

Scott grunted as if saying his milk wasn't made for adult consumption.  
>Derek felt his lust rise as he continued to suck and drink the milk greedily.<br>This was just the start as Derek pulled out as he flipped Scott onto his feet.  
>He grabbed the chain that was around Scott's neck and pulled it back.<p>

Scott felt Derek's cock enter him again and move in and out harder than before.  
>Derek panted as he raised one clawed hand to squeeze one of Scott's buttocks.<br>The soft and toned muscle made Scott whimper wantonly from the squeeze.  
>Derek growled as he began to slap the toned rear before him to hear Scott howl.<p>

This aroused him greatly as Scott howled in pleasure from the rough slaps.  
>Derek felt his climax coming so he pulled them both to land on the couch.<br>The wood cracked loudly as Derek brought Scott into his lap, chain in hand.  
>Derek grabbed the chain with his teeth as his hands grabbed Scott's hips.<p>

The soft flesh wiggled from Derek's touch as Derek brought Scott down more.  
>This allowed Derek to go deeper into his mate and it made him bite Scott hard.<br>Scott howled louder from the deeper penetration and the sucking of Derek's mouth.  
>Derek howled as the creamy taste of Scott's blood overloaded his taste buds.<p>

Scott panted before he howled his release all over Derek's chest hard.  
>Derek sank his teeth harder and unloaded into his mate and sighed.<br>Scott's body sag like a boneless chicken as Derek cleaned them both up quickly.  
>Derek brought Scott against his body and felt very tired suddenly from their ritual.<br>Meanwhile they were unaware that Issac and Stiles were watching them.  
>Issac had Stiles pinned against the wall as they made out quietly.<p> 


	40. Aura

Aura

Derek was checking Scott's body for wounds to find the sword wound still sizzling.  
>The smell made him gag as he tried to clean it, but the liquid discharge kept coming.<br>The silver residue seem to react to wolfsbane, but it was mixed with something.  
>Whatever it was, it made the liquid drippings dark red as it oozed down Scott's leg.<br>Derek sighed as he put on some comfy pants and a shirt while he cleaned Scott.  
>He knew Scott gave him a sponge bath and wondered how Scott kept himself calm?<p>

Scott's breathing was evened out, but his muscles were twitching slightly.  
>Derek was grateful Scott went back to human form as he wiped off the sweat and dirt.<br>Derek softly petted Scott's hair and felt his heart swell when his hand was nuzzled.  
>Scott was placed back on the couch in a pair of grey shorts and a black tank top.<br>The wound on his leg seemed to turn less red and the discharge was oozing less.  
>Derek growled as he heard footsteps coming their way and got into a defensive stance.<br>His growl lowered as Stiles and Issac appeared before him with some good news.

" And a hi to you too jerk. I see by the smells and change of clothes you dominated Scott. You could at least let him rest between each session. Anyway let's see what made Scott go crazy."

Stiles waved a hand over Scott and his eyes turned green as his magical aura scanned.  
>When it came to the leg wound, his eyes darkened as his magic reacted to the toxin.<br>Issac was amazed at the Archmage's aura and licked his lips savoring Stiles's taste.  
>Soon a dark red glob slowly levitated from Scott's leg wound and Stiles conjured a vial.<br>The glob was placed inside the vial and corked as he healed Scott's wound quickly.  
>Soon the wound was healed with a scar left in place as Stiles scanned through a different book.<br>He kept wondering how it would be before he had a cape, Merlin hat and wand to go with.

It was a dark green leather book with a herb stamped into the leather cover with detail.  
>Most of the books Stiles acquired had leather covers, but specific ones were colored leather.<br>The main set had fifteen books with a different colored leather and specific information.  
>Stiles was enjoying the ability to summon what book he needed quickly and the knowledge was awesome.<br>What he trying to figure out how Issac was able to make him compliant without resistance.  
>He was confused, didn't he still want Lydia or was Issac the right person for him?<br>Another time would be perfect for his thoughts, right now his best friend needed help.  
>The pages flipped wildly until he reached the page he was looking for and found the toxin.<p>

" Well well, it seems there is a more powerful form of wolfsbane known as necro bane. It is Aceraceae found in the dark areas of the rain forest, it glows dark red when it blooms. It is know to cause hallucinogens in humans, but when it's prepared properly it also causes a slow death depending on the dosage. This was mixed with white oak shavings, wolf blood and sacred mountain ash. We're lucky the cut didn't hit the muscles because it would have made Scott walk around with a limp. See when it hits the muscles, it causes the flexibility of the muscle to weaken and it seals where the cut is formed. It can cause madness, but only silver can cause that reaction and since Gerard's silver sword was soaked in the stuff, this explains Scott's behavior. Oh boy it also shows here that depending on the werewolf's power levels, the reaction of the toxin varies and according to this, there are no signs of dosage for a Alpha Female."

Derek felt his anger rises when Stiles explained the capabilities of this vile toxin.

" That fucker, he was testing this on Scott! There is no record of this being used on an Alpha Female since they are rare. If a small amount did this much, I fear this will put Scott in more danger than he is."

Derek looked around to see Issac was sitting near Scott, watching him carefully.  
>Issac was curious seeing an Alpha Female in front of him for the first time.<br>Being a werewolf for a short time, there was alot of stuff he didn't know.  
>The power radiating off Scott was alluring, like calling him out to follow.<br>Issac understood why Derek kept Scott hidden, his aura was like a beacon.

" Well aside from dealing with hunters, that Kanima keeps coming around. I don't get where it came from and the worst part is who it is? No doubt Peter is behind the Kanima, but who would want to be this creature?"

Derek's mind started to focus on Jackson, they haven't heard from him lately.  
>He did fit the profile since he kept threatening Scott to turn him or he would tell.<br>After that though, seems he backed off for the time being, but for how long?  
>Issac shook his head as his cellphone went off and he figured it was his father.<br>Stiles made his books disappear and place the vial carefully in the pouch he had on.  
>Derek and Stiles turned to see Issac was pale as he finished his phone call.<p>

" The police are at my house right now, there's blood on the walls and my dad is nowhere to be found. His glasses and wallet were the only thing left in the house."

Derek had Stiles go with Issac while he stayed here to monitor Scott.  
>Stiles rolled his eyes as Issac had an arm wrapped around him as they left.<br>Derek chuckled st the two since he caught Issac's scent on Stiles.  
>He would ask later when Scott was awake to help question his friend.<br>Until then Derek layed Scott's head on his lap and calmly stroked the soft hair.


	41. Under Construction

Under Construction

Stiles and Issac made their way to Issac's house as the night was coming closer.  
>Stiles looked around to see the houses were different and he noticed one.<br>There parked in front of a lavish was the shiny Porsche owned by Jackson.  
>His eyes caught on some footprints from the driveway and across the grass.<br>There were reptile like and Stiles made a mental note to remember for later.  
>Issac's house soon came up with police cars in front of it and cops all over.<p>

Stiles spotted his father writing down something as people walked out.  
>Issac approached carefully to see the front door was torn apart into pieces.<br>Blood was splattered on some of the walls and the floor was footprints.  
>The bloody footprints were being molded for evidence and the blood also.<br>Officer Stilenski lifted his head to see his son was here and with Issac.  
>What he wasn't expecting was to see Stiles had an arm on his shoulder.<p>

" Stiles I'm glad to see you're okay and looks like you've made a new friend. You're Issac correct? I'm sorry to say that your dad is missing and from the blood it seems he fought back. Whatever took him left just his glasses and wallet, I need to know where were you at 6:30 p.m.? We recieved some calls of a disturbance here and sounds of growling and yells."

Issac shook his head as he removed his arm off of Stiles and stood closer to him.

" Well I was about to head home, but I forgot i had an appointment with your son to help me with my science work. We were at the library and time flew by before we finished and went to eat. Soon we went for a nice walk near the woods and everything was fine before I received the phone call."

Stiles had a faint blush on his cheeks as his dad wrote down everything with a smirk.  
>Some of the male officers were snickering and the female officers were giggling.<br>Stiles hung his head as Isaac patted Stiles' back and kissed his head softly.  
>Stiles growled at the gesture, but his face turned red when his father began laughing.<br>Since Issac had no other guardians, he would be staying with Stiles for awhile.  
>Stiles noticed the molded footprints matched the ones he saw at Jackson's house.<p>

Meanwhile at Scott's house, Melissa McCall just finished feeding her grandchildren.  
>She made sure the door was locked as she went to her room to sleep on her day off.<br>The pups couldn't sleep as they whined for their mother's warmth and presence.  
>They found out how to get out of the crib and were pawing at the door trying to escape.<br>Laura began sniffing the room and found the air vent and began to tug at the metal grate.  
>Soon it fell off as they sniffed the area before they slid down the vent at full speed.<p>

Soon they reached the end of the vent and ended up outside of the house near the door.  
>They whimpered as they realized they were outside and sniffed the air for their parents scent.<br>Jason did a small howl as he picked up on Derek's scent and lead his brothers and sister.  
>They made their way as the crunch of leaves and the swish of mud under their small paws.<br>The moon was bright as the small pack of pups ran into the woods following the scent.  
>For being pups, they were running well ever since Scott showed them how to run.<p>

Meanwhile Derek and Scott were currently sleeping on the couch in the basement.  
>Derek had some of the house redone with the money he inherited from the fire.<br>It was becoming a nice loft with the new bed, kitchen and the basement was redone.  
>His mind was focused on a more important matter, how to propose to Scott.<br>He had the ring already picked, now how to do it romantically and then the wedding.  
>So many ideas kept spinning around and he couldn't find one that would be perfect.<p>

Soon Derek woke up and stretched to find Scott was still sleeping soundly.  
>Scott should have woken up by now so Derek assumed he was still tired.<br>He carefully layed Scott down on the couch as he went to a notepad he had.  
>Derek was trying to find the right words to use for his wedding proposal.<br>He was never good with expressing his feelings, he figured since Kate ruined him.  
>However Scott woke something inside of him that he thought was gone forever.<p>

He felt at peace, Scott seemed to set his body ablaze of pleasure when he smiled.  
>Derek couldn't get enough of Scott's body, his lean muscular body taunted him so.<br>The way he moaned, the heat and tightness of his entrance drove Derek crazy.  
>His scent was also irresistible, the sweet yet thick musk of him was like a drug.<br>Everytime they made love, it was always full of passion, energy and wild aura.  
>Derek was glad he had found his true mate and that Scott gave him kids.<p>

Speaking of which Derek hearing the padding of paws reaching the front door.  
>He got up and went near the basement to see who would come to his house.<br>Four thuds made the floorboards shake as it made it's way to the basement.  
>Derek had his claws out as he opened the door only to be tackled to the floor.<br>He looked up to see his pups were yipping happily as they licked his face.  
>Derek smiled as he petted each one and carried them to the couch quietly.<p>

He wondered how they got past Melissa and impressed at how they got here.  
>Laura licked his face before she wiggled out and landed near Scott's body.<br>She yipped happily as she nuzzled her mother's arm before curling up.  
>The other pups yipped as Derek placed them next to their mother softly.<br>Derek managed to make some room to layed near Scott and his pups.  
>He smiled before he covered his family and himself with a thick warm blanket.<p> 


	42. Be Mine Forever

Be Mine Forever

The sun slowly rose over Beacon Hills and the Hale House was quiet mostly.  
>Derek yawned as he woke up to find Scott and his pups were curled up.<br>Scott's neck was exposed before him, tempting him to attack and bite it.  
>Derek felt his mouth water as he lowered his mouth onto the soft skin.<br>Scott moaned sleepily as he turned his neck more and Derek licked him.  
>Slowly Derek ground himself into Scott's backside to add more pleasure.<p>

The pups rolled a bit before they woke up and yawned as they woke up.  
>They shook themselves before they saw Derek licking their mothers neck.<br>Without warning they tackled Derek off the couch and Derek just sighed.  
>Laura watched her brothers play while she licked her mother's face.<br>Scott murmured before he woke up and noticed Laura licking his face.  
>He sat up slowly before he hugged his daughter and rubbed her head.<p>

Scott looked around to find he was in Derek's home and on the couch.  
>He noticed the pups were playing with Derek and smiled at the scene.<br>They didn't have their teeth in yet otherwise Derek would have bitten.  
>Scott noticed that Laura stayed near him most of the time lately.<br>He set her down as she yipped before she ran towards Derek fast.  
>Derek petted each pup and noticed each one had different fur colors.<p>

" About time you played with them, they look alot like you."

Derek placed the pups down as he brought Scott hard against his body hard.  
>Scott blushed as he felt Derek place his face into his hair and sniffed deeply.<br>The rough feel of Derek's hands made Scott's body tingle and heat up quickly.  
>The last time they were intimate was when they were outside in the cold forest.<br>Derek only showed this side to Scott when they were alone and it was very sweet.  
>The elder's heartbeat was steady, showing that he was glad to see Scott awake.<p>

" You had us worried. I was scared you wouldn't wake up, do you remember anything?"

" Most of it is just a blur, I felt Gerard cut my leg and then next thing I knew it was dark. He must have drugged me or something."

" He did, but your annoying friend actually helped removed the toxin with his magic. He couldn't heal your scar though."

" I need to thank Stiles for his help, I wonder what he's doing right now? Probably messing with magic spells.

" With that magic he has, I'm surprised he hasn't turned Jackson into a frog or make it rain money."

" He would most likely use it to keep Jackson and Lydia apart since he's always wanted her."

" I think someone else has taken Lydia's place for his thoughts and it may shock you."

Scott looked down to see the scar on his leg and his mind was trying to piece stuff together.  
>Both werewolves laughed at the image of the students scrambling to collect falling money.<br>He noticed Derek's heart-rate increased as if he was nervous about something going on.  
>Derek was serious most of them time, but seeing him nervous was scaring him so<br>The faint smell of sweat was coming off Derek and he looked up to see Derek fidget.  
>He managed to pull back a bit and noticed he was shifting his weight on both feet.<br>Also one of his pants pocket had a square bump sticking out like a sore thumb.

" Is something wrong? You seem nervous and you're starting to sweat."

Derek brought out a napkin and began to wipe his face and hands free of sweat.  
>He never sweated this much other than being intimate with Scott or running.<br>He was suppose to be calm and cool about this, he's gone over it in his mind.  
>Does every guy act like this when they were about to ask a very important question?<br>He'd have to research about it when they were allowed time to do so calmly.  
>Scott noticed the pups moved towards the stairs and were whimpering softly.<p>

" I was waiting for the right time to ask you this, but seeing with Gerard and the Kanima in the area...I can't wait any more."

Scott raised an eyebrow as he watched Derek reach into his pocket that was box shaped.  
>He removed a small black velvet box and held it before Scott as his hands trembled slightly.<br>Derek was glad his grandmother's ring survived the fire along with his box of memories.  
>He never thought he would ever need it, but he was glad to finally give it to someone special.<br>The lid opened to reveal a braided band of ivory and black metal of two wolves intertwined.  
>Scott gasped softly as Derek grabbed his left hand and stared deeply into his eyes.<p>

" Scott McCall, in a short amount of time we've been through alot and despite being hunted and hurt, you've brought me joy, completion and now a family. Will you accept this ring and marry me?"

Scott couldn't talk, his throat felt like it had something stuck in it and very dry like sand  
>He nodded enthusiastically as Derek slid the ring onto his ring finger and hugged him hard.<br>Scott nuzzled Derek's neck before he licked his face lovingly for the ring and gesture.  
>Derek smirked before he brought his lips onto Scott's and kissed his mate passionately.<br>The pups howled and yipped as their parents embraced before they wanted attention.

**This is my Christmas present to my loyal and awesome readers.  
>I know I haven't updated like i usually do, but I am trying.<strong>  
><strong>I want to know what are opinions of the teaser for the new season.<strong>  
><strong>So far alot of fans aren't happy about it and some stopped watching.<strong>  
><strong>I can understand, but I;d liked to know what you guys think about it.<strong>  
><strong>So Happy Holidays everyone and stay safe :)<strong>


	43. Bonding

We go to the Stilenski residence where Stiles is making Issac at home for now.  
>Isaac was staying with them for the time being and Stiles was irritated now.<br>Isaac's little stunt at the crime scene was too much and yet he didn't dwell on it.  
>The cot was all set with some bed sheets and a comfy pillow for Issac to sleep.<br>Issac was in the shower, scrubbing his body free of sweat and dirt from today.  
>Soon the water was turned off as Issac shook himself dry and dried his hair.<p>

He came out of the bathroom with just a pair of boxers on as he saw the cot.  
>Stiles found himself staring at Isaac's torso a bit too long and was bright red.<br>Isaac smirked and just sauntered over to the archmage and licked his face.  
>Stiles bolted to the bathroom to use the shower to get away from the wolf.<br>As he closed the door, he noticed long scars on Isaac's back and shoulders.  
>Some were faded while most of them were pink and barely healing well.<p>

Isaac sat on Stiles' bed and waited for the archmage to come out and talk.  
>He glared at the cot made for him and thought of a way to sleep in the bed.<br>So far Stiles didn't push him away and he didn't mention Lydia at all thankfully.  
>He was glad he wasn't a fugitive in his father's murder and had a home.<br>He was also relieved to see Mr. Stilenski was okay with hi dating his son.  
>His ears twitched as the water stopped and heared Stiles drying himself off.<br>He came out wearing some shorts and a v neck as he stood before Isaac.

" I made the cot for you, see very soft and clean sheets now go to sleep."

" I am not going to sleep on that thing like a dog, your bed is big enough."

" This is my room, my rules now go to the cot before I turn you into a werepoodle!"

Isaac refused to move and Stiles just sighed as he raised his hand to lift up Isaac.  
>Isaac raised an eyebrow as he was lifted off the bed, but he grabbed Stiles' arm.<br>This made them float and spin in the air before they ended up on the bed.  
>Stiles was underneath Isaac as he tried to push him off, but Issac was stronger.<br>Stiles gave in and felt Isaac nuzzle his neck and breathe in the clean scent.

" I saw the scars on your back, you don't get those from Lacrosse."

"...My father abused me most of the time. It was around the time my mother passed away and he always called me a failure and a waste of space."

" Why didn't you tell the police or anyone? How was it your fault about your mother?"

" It just felt like no matter what I did, it was never good enough and any mistake I did, he would lock me in a freezer!"

"That's not right, you're a great guy and your father was a miserable person to hurt you. That must suck to be all alone, my dad said you don't have family to call."

" That's not true i have you now. Scott and Derek are cool for a bunch of horny wolves."

" Ewww please I don't want to imagine my best friend and that jerk having sex."

" Maybe I could make you focus on something else for the time being."

Stiles tensed as he felt Isaac's lips suck on his neck and earlobe gently.  
>Stiles kept wondering where his Dad was or why he hasn't knocked on the door.<br>Isaac just kept going and made sure he marked the skin evenly as he hugged the mage.  
>He turned off the lamp and kept his arms around Stiles and just felt himself sleep.<br>Stiles looked around the room before he magically locked the door and yawned.  
>A blanket covered them both as he began to fall asleep despite being used as a pillow.<p> 


	44. Shape Shifted

The principle of Beacon Hills High School was currently on his way home.  
>Once he reaches for his house keys, his is knocked unconscious and dragged away.<br>He comes to find himself chained up and in comes Chris and Victori Argent.  
>Next to them is a table and a tray full of different torture devices ready to use.<br>Allison is at home in her room, sharpening some knives and loading her crossbow.  
>On her wall are targets with the picture of Derek's face and body with x marks on it.<br>She begins to practice throwing them from different areas of her room quietly.  
>The teddy bear she used to practice with a stun gun was on the floor in the corner.<br>Her mind remembered what her aunt Kate told her about werewolves and the family business.  
>The image of her aunts body made start throwing knives wildly with no restraint.<br>Soon her wall had an outline of a human body made of sharp throwing knives.

Morning comes as Derek drops Scott off at school with their pups in the backseat.  
>Once Derek leaves, Scott enters the school wearing the ring Derek gave him last night.<br>He takes a deep breathe and picks up on the scent of a new werewolf filling the hallway.  
>It seemed familair, but Scott couldn't remember where and Stiles' scent was mixed in.<br>He kept following the trail of the scent until he was near Stiles' locker and just froze.  
>The scent was coming from Issac ad Issac was running one hand on Stiles' head.<br>Stiles kept swatting his hand away, but it kept coming back to trace patterns on his head.  
>Scott went up to them and cleared his throat to see issac's eyes change color as he faced him.<p>

Issac tensed seeing the Alpha female before him and saw why he was Derek's mate.  
>Stiles was confused seeing his best friend and "boyfriend" stare each other down.<br>Soon they smiled and started laughing as they looked at Stiles's confused face.

" So you're the one who took me down in the woods before? I thought you were familiar Issac and I see you and Stiles are getting along."

Scott noticed the marks on Stiles neck and his best friend just muttered in frustration.

" I'm still new to this whole werewolf thing and yet I couldn't resist your friend here. He's just too cute trying to be the dominant one in the relationship."

" Yeah I know what you mean, still Stiles can never sit still for too long."

Stiles glared at Scott until he noticed the unique ring on Scott's left hand.

" What's with the ring Scott? People will think you're engaged unless..."

Scott turned bright red as Issac took his hand and inspected the ring closely.

" Derek proposed to me last night, he was so nervous and I am just speechless."

" So wolfman got you a ring? Too bad we could have had a shotgun wedding with me holding the shotgun or your mother, maybe both of use could have done so. Well congratulations and that's weird the police are here."

The three turned to see Stiles' dad walking towards the pricipals office with some officers.  
>They had Jackson with them as they entered the office and locked the door behind them.<br>Scott, Stiles and Issac crept towards the office door to hear them discuss different things.  
>They took Jackson's statement about issac being abused and confirmed Issac isn't a suspect.<br>They also confirmed is staying with the Stilenskis for the time being since he has no family.  
>Scott snickered as they heard Stiles' dad also tell that Stiles is Issac's official boyfriend.<br>They backed away as the door opened to see Jackson leave to class and the officers leave.  
>They were aboout to leave when Scott growled lowly as his teeth and claws came out.<br>Issac and Stiles peeked into the open door to see someone else in the principals chair.

Scott growled as his amber eyes focused on the vile and evil form that is Gerard Argent.  
>He arched his back and went to lunge at the man, but issac and Stiles grabbed him.<br>Since they had lacrosse next, taking Scott to the locker room would be easy to do.  
>Unfortunately trying to restrain an enraged Alpha female was nearly imposssible.<br>Scott kept snaring as he was dragged to the locker room, but Stiles had an idea.  
>He flicked his wrist and a photo appeared in his hand and he should it to Scott.<br>Scott froze before he shook himself as his body flared up and he began to drool.  
>Issac noticed he turned limp and just carried him to class with Stiles leading the way.<p>

Once they got to class, they got into their gear and went outside to practice their moves.  
>Issac asked Stiles what was on that photo and Stiles mumbled it was a nude pic of Derek.<br>Issac asked if he had one of himself and he was hit with Stiles' lacrosse stick harshly.  
>In the principle's office gerard was planning his next attack on the Alpha female.<br>He also was planning on how to kill issac seeing he knew Issac was a newly turned werewolf.  
>Allison was shocked to see her grandfather as the new school principle in such a short time.<br>She didn't ponder too much on it as her mind focused on her training with knives and arrows.

It was a full moon tonight as Stiles helped lock up Derek, Stiles and Issac for the night.  
>issac was kept away from Derek and Scott as the full moon began to rise into the night.<br>Derek growled as his eyes became red and Scott whimpered from the gaze of his mate.  
>Scott yelped as Derek tackled him to the ground and began to tear his clothes off.<br>Stiles waved his hand to make a sound cage appear and enclose Derek and Scott.  
>Issac growled at the chains that held him in place, but winked suggestively at Stiles.<br>Jackson filmed himself all night long during the full moon by borrowing a video camera.  
>He was expecting to catch his first transformation into a werewolf on video<br>Instead got several hours of footage of himself, very much still a human, sleeping.  
>He angrily slammed the camera into the carpet and went to the bathroom.<p> 


	45. Ice Pick

It's climbing day in gym class as coach pairs the boys and girls together to scale the wall.  
>Allison and Scott scale the wall together with Scott ignoring Allison as he climbed up.<br>Stiles was watching his best friend and noting the waves of anger coming off Scott.  
>Issac was busy stretching for his turn scaling and noticed how cute Stiles looked thinking.<p>

" You're going to have to talk to me sooner or later Scott."

" After what you and your Aunt did to me, my pups and Derek, why should I say anything to you."

" Because I can warn you about Gerard and something attacked me last night maybe you could help me?"

" What did it look like?"

" All I saw was a long tail and it was too fast to see, but it looked like a huge lizard."

" Well werewolves don't have tails, I don't see why it would go after you."

" I was hoping you could help defend me against that thing as a way of what I did to you."

" You're lucky I didn't tear you apart that night! I have to say your ass looks better than her's but you could do some classes to tone it nicely."

" You're still mad that Derek fucked her first before he got to you."

Scott's eyes turned blood red as he smacked Allison's face with the back of his hand.  
>She fell to the mat with a dark bruise forming as everyone laughed except for Stiles.<br>Issac managed to move Scott away from the wall as he snarled before his eyes changed.  
>Next, Stiles climbs the wall with a random girl named Erica as Issac watches the girl carefully.<br>As Erica hyperventilates, Allison warns the coach that she's epileptic, but she tries anyway.  
>Erica is shaking and eventually drops back safely to the mat as Stiles keeps climbing up.<br>Issac looks at Erica before he watches Stiles butt move as he climbed up and then back down.

Back in the locker room, Jackson overhears Stiles and Scott talking about Issac.

" Looks like issac is adjusting to being a werewolf very well and you're happy with him."

" Issac isn't so bad when he isn't trying to seduce me and yet I feel different around him."

" I wish Derek would focus on our wedding than making an army of werewolves."

" Typical of a guy not wanting to help plan his wedding, but I'm happy for you."

" Like I don't have enough to worry about with gerard and this lizard beast killing people."

" Relax Scott, Gerard has no idea you're the Alpha Female and let's hope it stays that way."

Suddenly, Scott's hand begins to shake as he runs to the darkened gym to catch Erica.  
>She had attempted to scale the wall again and fell due to an epileptic seizure.<br>Allison and Stiles walk in to see Scott carrying Erica as she passed out from the seizure.  
>They asks how he knew Erica was going to fall, and Scott says he felt it coming.<br>In the hospital, Erica is lying in bed and stable as Mrs. McCall finished examining her.  
>Scott's mom tells Erica she knows the girl she hasn't been taking her medication.<br>After Mrs. McCall leaves, Derek shows up in the hospital and in Erica's room.  
>He reads the side effects listed on her pill bottle — anxiety weight gain and acne.<br>Derek seduces her with the promise that he can make it all go away permanently.  
>Derek's eyes glow red as he approaches her slowly while she stares at him.<p>

In biology class, a film about vaccination is playing while the students try to sleep.  
>Matt is upset about the camera he lent Jackson seeing the lens is cracked.<br>Suddenly, the wannabe werewolf starts to pay attention to immunology video.  
>After class, he chases down Lydia and accuses her of ruining his body.<br>He believes she immunized him in some way through his exposure to her.

Afterwards Lydia sobs in the bathroom when a pair of dirty unshod feet appears.  
>She protests that the, obviously male, feet are in the girl's room and the feet wander away.<br>Lydia follows quickly and sees a mysterious figure looking at the trophy case.  
>He wanders away and when she peeks at the trophies shining in the sunlight.<br>She sees the name Peter Hale on one of the awards and she just freezes.  
>Her mind flashes back to seeing Derek's uncle coming towards her.<p>

lunchtime rolls by as Scott and Issac chat about random things and Stiles mostly.  
>We see Stiles and a guy named Boyd work out a transaction in the lunchroom.<br>The negotiation doesn't go well, except Stiles manages to sweeten the deal.  
>He reaches into his pocket and hands Boyd an envelope full of pictures.<br>Boyd opens the envelope and his eyes nearly bulge out from them.  
>Stiles smiles as Boyd lowers the price to 20 bucks for a set of keys.<br>Scott still didn't like the idea of spending an evening with Allison.  
>Erica walks in the lunchroom making everyone turn to look at her.<br>She looks clearly different, sexy and confident without a trace of acne or bloating.  
>Scott felt his anger rise as he caught the thick scent of Derek coming off her.<br>When Scott follows her outside, Erica slides into a car with Derek smirking.

As the sleek Camaro drove away, Scott's claws and teeth began to form quickly.  
>Scott is having a meltdown at the animal clinic after what he saw today with Derek<br>Scott drops a glass jar and he just begins to break down and cry hysterically.  
>His boss hugs him and reassures him it that everything will be fine.<br>Scott says it is a metaphor for his life as everything is slipping through his fingers.  
>They have a philosophical discussion about entropy and Scott calms down a bit.<br>The vet gives Scott a pay raise to deflect Scott's questions about werewolves.  
>Scott smiles at the offer and accepts as his boss tells him he has to clean the cat cages.<p>

Allison talks to her dad about Lydia while her friend sits in the room with headphones on.  
>Though Allison says Lydia seems fine, her father is concerned about what happened to her.<br>She was bitten and wants his daughter to keep an eye on her in case anything happens.  
>What Chris Argent calls looking after a friend, Allison calls it spying in the shadows.<br>Lydia, Stiles, Issac and Allison arrive at the ice skating rink to see Scott has arrived as well.  
>Stiles reminds Scott to act civil to Allison as Issac chats with Lydia a bit before going inside.<br>On the ice, Allison teaches Scott to skate after he stops glaring at her for once.  
>Evidently, werewolf super-speed and strength don't help with this sport.<br>Scott crashes into the wall as Issac skates towards him to help him up.  
>It turns out Lydia can spin circles around Stiles as well, but Issac out shines them all.<br>Soon everyone is skating around the rink with Issac and Stiles holding hands.

Scott and Allison begin to talk a bit after Lydia forces them into the photo booth.  
>Lydia finds flower petals on the ice and follows the trail to a full stalk of wolfsbane.<br>It seems to be growing out of the ice and yet how is it no one has noticed it before.  
>When she wipes away the frost we see Peter Hale under the ice as it cracks.<br>She starts screaming as the ice broke with Peter's hands reaching to grab her.  
>Allison and Scott run in to see a hysterical, hallucinating Lydia fall to the ground.<br>Stiles and Issac hold her down seeing there were no flowers or frozen Peter in sight.

The next day we see Scott walking around the darkened gym, waiting for Erica.  
>She shows up and notices Scott's eyes were blood red as she stood before him.<p>

" It seems you became one of us, that would explain the sudden change."

" You're much different than Derek other than the size and hotness level."

" Do you understand the risks accepting these abilities?"

" One day during class I had a seizure and it was pretty bad, instead of calling for help it was recorded on a cellphone and sent on the internet. They just laughed and laughed as I flailed about like a fish and I eventually pissed myself. Do you have any idea how something like that can hurt someone, but look at me now Scott."

" I see you're happy, but there is one thing you need to know. Stay away from Derek."

" Why should I? Look at him who wouldn't want to be with him? you should have seen the way he looked at me when he offered me the gift. I was surprised he didn't jump me in the hospital."

Scott roared as he grabbed Erica's wrists to make her stop talking about his Derek.  
>She laughed at the action, but she began to struggle as he slowly began to squeeze.<br>The bones began to fracture and his claws dug into her skin and made her blood drip.  
>She looks into his eyes to see rage, jealousy and bloodlust swirl in his blood red eyes.<br>He slams her onto the ground and hits the ground next to her head, making it crack.

" This is your only warning, stay away from him or next time I won't miss! If you think I'm bluffing, the last bitch who tried to take him from me was found burnt. and her throat ripped open!"

He leaves her on the ground as he ran home to burn away his anger from all this.  
>His mind is racing and insecurity is just going wild as he sees his house.<br>The door opens quietly as he walks in and heads straight to his room with a sad sigh.  
>Scott opens his room door to find Stiles and Issac playing with the pups.<p>

" Issac wanted to meet them since he didn't believe that one of them is named after me and he kept bugging me to see them."

" I have to say they're very beautiful and very friendly, hard to believe Derek is their father, but they'll be powerful weres when they get bigger."

Scott slumped down in his chair and just stared at the ring on his finger and sighed sadly.  
>Stiles is about to say something when Scott launches himself at his best friend and cried.<br>Stiles rubbed Scott's back to stop his loud sobbing as Issac placed the pups in their crib.

" I think Derek is cheating on me with Erica, I haven't seen him in days and I last saw him picking up Erica from school."

" Come on why would he leave you for Erica? Sure she looks hot and all, but did she have his pups? No you did."

" His scent was coming off her in waves and the way she talked about him, I wanted to kill her! Derek's bored of me isn't he? I mean who would want to fuck me?"

Stiles didn't know what to say, but Issac checked out Scott and rubbed his shoulder gently.

" I would fuck you Scott, I mean your body is toned for someone who had four kids and I would hit that ass for days."

Issac ducked as large rock missed his head and he looked to see Stiles was glaring at him.

" The hell you are! You should only be fucking me, not my best friend!"

Stiles turned a deep shade of red as Scott snickered while Issac just smirked at him.

" I knew you wanted me Stiles, all you have to do is ask and i will light your body onfire."

Scott began to laugh as he wiped away the tears off his face as his best friend just pouted.

" Hey Stiles how do you get us into the ice rink anyway?"

" Well Scott I had to bribe Boyd with some pictures and twenty bucks."

" Exactly what pictures did you bribe him with anyway?"

" Naked pictures of Lydia and BEFORE you start saying I'm creepy, I am an Archmage after all so I was able to conjure them no problem."

" And yet when I ask for naked pictures of you, I get hit with your lacrosse stick."

Stiles just muttered incoherently as Scott laughed at the new shade of red his face turned to.  
>The next day in the lunchroom, Allison and Scott sit back to back to talk about current events.<br>She's worried about the battle lines being drawn between Derek's pack and her family.  
>Scott says she can't pretend to be normal, but it seems they have to work together.<br>Stiles arrives and points out Boyd's table is empty other than Issac isn't at school either.

Scott tells Stiles they have to find Boyd, but Stiles is skeptical about whether he needs help.  
>Stiles mentions that Erica looks good, after all and seems to be handling the change calmly.<br>Scott points out a wolfsbane bullet will mess up her looks, permanently if he doesn't get to her first.  
>If she gets out of control, he's responsible because he didn't stop Derek from changing her<br>Stiles says he's attracted to Scott's heroism and jokingly offers to make out with him.  
>Scott mentions if Issac was here, he would have loved to join and Stiles just shakes his head.<p>

Jackson visits Derek's house because he wants to know why the bite hasn't changed him.  
>Sure Derek wasn't the one who bit him, but he would know what to do to fix this.<br>When the werewolf doesn't open his front door, Jackson breaks it down and freezes.  
>Waiting with guns drawn are the hunters until Chris signals them to lower their weapons.<br>Chris tells him not to pursue supernatural status anymore, or they'll come after him.  
>The alarm is going off at the animal clinic as the vet sees a body on the table.<br>A human body to be exact as Chris is waiting in the dark until he comes out.  
>He wants to know what killed the hunter and says he knows he's not just a vet.<p>

Stiles heads to Boyd's house only to find Erica standing on the front porch.  
>She lightly flirts with him and then goes to knock him out only he disappears.<br>Stiles knew she was going to harm him, good thing he sent a magic clone.  
>Stiles is currently watching over the pups and shows them how to do tricks.<br>Scott arrives at the ice rink to see Boyd there, cleaning up the place.

" Didn't see you at school today Boyd."

" Derek told me about the hunters and I didn't want to eat alone."

" You could do a whole alot better than Derek to have friends."

Scott growled as Derek came out of the shadows with Issac and Erica standing beside him.  
>Scott growled lowly as he noticed Erica was standing too close to Derek.<p>

" That hurts Scott, especially coming from you after all we've been through. Some disagree with you about changing."

Erica walks up a bit and caresses Derek's arm, seeing Scott's eyes change color.

" This gift is the best thing Scott, I feel happy and confident with this transformation."

" It's true Scott, sure I don't have my father around, but things feel better now."

Scott glared at Issac, but seeing he was in Derek's pack how could he make them see.

" It's all about power to Derek, I mean you guys are just guards dogs to him and yet you don't see that. Besides you really think this is fair?"

" Well Scott if you don't like it then just go home, the pups need to be cared for.

Scott roars as he shifts into his second form and roars as he punches the ground.  
>The ground shakes as Issac and Erica are shocked by Scott's second transformation.<p>

" I mean it's not fair for them!"

Derek and Boyd watch as Issac ad Erica charge towards Scott with their new powers.  
>Erica goes to claw Scott only to cringe as he grabbed her wrist and tosses her into Issac.<br>Issac manages to dodge Erica and lands on Scott's back to try and pin him down.  
>Scott rears back and begins to thrash wildly before he grabs Issac's legs hard.<br>Issac is spun around in a circle before he is thrown onto the ice and slids a bit.  
>Erica gets back up and leaps into the air only for Scott to slam her into the ice.<br>Scott is about to claw Erica when a black blur tackles him onto his back.  
>Derek is now in his second form and roars at Scott to make him submit.<p>

Scott roars back as they begin to wrestle and hit each other on the ice.  
>Claws and teeth clash and hit each other as the two weres fight for dominance.<br>Scott is on his back with his arms pinned at his sides as Derek growls warningly.  
>Scott growls only to whine as Derek begins to lick his neck and chest lovingly.<br>Erica just gapes at the scene while Issac is trying not to laugh at her expression.

" How could I betray my perfect and only mate?"

" Well you were gone and then she comes looking different and she has your scent on you. What was I suppose to think?"

" I proposed to you remember? You gave me children and our blood pact is unbreakable. Like I would have gone with Erica, she's too boney and besides the hunters are watching me. I had to stay away because they don't know you're the Alpha Female or where our pups are. plus that creature going around killing people is too fast, I need to be stronger in order to protect you."

" Well you have a weird way of showing it, I can't believe I let myself be insecure and did you have to be so rough?"

" You like it though. I'll make it up to you I promise, now I need to go, but I will see you soon, my fiance."

Derek kissed Scott hard before he signaled Issac and Erica to leave immediately.  
>Once Derek changed into clean clothes and disappears Scott turns to see Boyd was just staring at him.<p>

" See this is why you shouldn't be like them."

" You're right, but I don't want to be like them, I want to be like you."

Boyd lifts up his shirt to reveal that he has already been bitten and Scott gets up to leave.  
>Good thing Derek left Scott a change of clothes since the second wolf form tears clothing.<br>Scott checks his wound and notices it isn't healing goes to his boss to ask why tht is.  
>His boss calmly says it is because the wound was inflicted by an Alpha it takes longer to heal.<br>He says he and Scott need to have a serious talk about certain things that are overdue  
>Alone at night, Jackson is practicing on the lacrosse field as the rain comes down hard.<br>When his car gets stuck in the mud, he tries to push it out, only to slip into the muck.  
>Somehow, his rage triggers something and he manages to lift up the whole back of the truck.<br>Jackson begins to laugh maniacally as he thinks he is starting to become a werewolf finally.  
>Little does he know how very, very wrong he is about all this happening to him.<p> 


	46. Rage

**For those of you who watch show must have watched the final episode.**  
><strong>If you did, you will understand that I am enraged at MTV for doing THAT!<strong>  
><strong>You can thank Rossteen for calming me down quickly from it.<strong>  
><strong>If it wasn't for Rossteen, I would have ended this story for good.<strong>  
><strong>So yeah this a kinky sex chapter and warning those who don'T like it...<strong>  
><strong>GO JUMP INTO A BUS BECAUSE I AM ENRAGED AND CRAZY!<strong>

Scott enters his home and checks to find his mother is still at work.  
>He walks up the stairs to find a note on his bedroom door from Stiles.<p>

_Hey Bro,_

_Wanted to let you know that I have the pups with me for the night._  
><em>Derek is here and boy did I let him have it for what he has caused you.<em>  
><em>I sound proofed the room since he had something kinky planned for you.<em>  
><em>What he has planned, I barely had strength to write this down.<em>  
><em>Call me tomorrow and good luck.<em>

_Stiles._

Scott chuckled a bit before he opened his room to find it was dark.  
>Scented candles were lit all over the room, making it glow nicely.<br>Rose petals covered the floor and left a trail to the bed elegantly.  
>Scott noticed the bed was made with shiny, dark red silk sheets.<br>His eyes came upon Derek wearing nothing, but a pair of black boxers.

" If you think a romantic setting and night of sex is going to make up for what has happened over these days then you have to do better."

Scott was against Derek's hard chest quickly and felt clawed hands run over his body.  
>He felt Derek's hot breath fanning against his ear and it causing goosebumps on his skin.<p>

" You need to trust me my mate, I may have turned Erica, but I never did anything sexual with her. You're the only one that makes me hard."

Scott whimpered as Derek teasingly licked his neck, but growled as his teeth grew.  
>Derek flicked his wrist as black straps wrapped around Scott's chest and pulled him back.<br>Scott growled as he found himself to the bed and found a dog leash was holding him down.  
>Derek kneeled on the bed as he pulled some things out from the nightstand slowly.<br>First item was a bright green rubber bone shaped dildo with bumps all over it.  
>Second item was a red fire hydrant shaped cock ring ready to go and use.<br>Third item was a muzzle and Scott's eyes turned bright red and he began to snap.

He started transforming as he tried to break the leash off him, but it didn't budge.  
>Derek noticed his eyes changing color and remembered what Erica told him before.<br>She mentioned tha when she talked to Scott at the school, his eyes were blood red.  
>Derek wondered if it was the necrobane that made his eyes change color?<br>Also he was short tempered and usually Scott was a mellow person mostly.  
>For now he would focus on making up for being apart for so long and stuff.<p>

Scott went to bite only for Derek to muzzle him and pull the leash tighter.  
>Soon all of Scott's clothes disappeared as they landed on the floor.<br>The cold air made him shiver as the soft feel of the silk sheets hit him.  
>Scott whined as Derek pinched one of his nipples as he put the cock ring on.<br>Scott didn't like the red ring on him, but he shivered as something cold touched him.  
>Derek had the dildo coated and was slowly tracing Scott's entrance slowly.<br>The dildo was slowly pushing as Derek bite and pinched Scott's other nipples.  
>Once it was to the hilt, Derek growled as he removed his boxers to free his cock.<p>

He carefully positioned his cock in-between Scott's nipples as he gripped the dildo.  
>Scott's eyes glazed as he watched Derek kneel facing away from him<br>Derek began to move the dildo in and out as his cock moved up and down.  
>Scott began to keen wildly as Derek's cock rubbed against his nipples.<br>Derek smirked as he increased the speed of the dildo and smacked Scott's ass.  
>The more he smacked, the more louder Scott's whimpers and keening were getting.<br>Soon Derek was hitting Scott's prostrate as he fucked his mate with the dildo.  
>Derek moved his mouth to suckle and lightly chew on Scott's balls greedily.<p>

Scott just keened and trashed around as his body was overloading with pleasure.  
>He wanted to cum so hard and howl Derek's name for the whole town to hear.<br>The damn cock ring was keeping him from doing so and he whined in frustration.  
>Derek began to hum and he increased his sucking before he let go of Scott's balls.<br>Scott winced as Derek removed the dildo and slid right into Scott's entrance.  
>Scott trashed more as Derek took off hard and slow as one hand grabbed Scott's hips.<br>The other hand went back to smacking Scott's ass as he fucked him into the bed.

The bed creaked and dipped as the frame was pushed past it's limits from the thrusts.  
>Derek growled as he watched Scott trying to move his hips to relieve himself.<br>Derek decided he had enough and removed the cock ring off of Scott's cock.  
>He swallowed Scott whole and kept his wild thrusts up as Scott began to howl.<br>Derek purred as the sweet precum filled hs mouth and how he missed the taste.  
>Scott howled happily from the welcoming heat and tongue of Derek on his cock.<br>He missed his mate's touch and how his body would heat up from any little touch.

Scott this hot coil form in his stomach and it was just beginning to feel too much.  
>He jerked a bit, hoping to last longer and enjoy the pleasure as long as possible.<br>Soon he came with a loud howl and Derek drank all of the sweet release greedily.  
>Derek came as well since the hot muscles were clenching his cock tightly.<br>Derek keep thrusting as their orgasms washed over them like a tidal wave.  
>Derek panted as he cut the leash off Scott and removed the muzzle.<br>Scott panted as Derek wrapped his arms around him and they held each other.

The air was thick of sweat, musky scents and silence as the couple rested.  
>Derek nuzzled Scott's neck and felt their bodies relax and touch from their love.<p>

" See Scott, you're the only one I do this with and no one could make you melt like I do. Although I don't like that your eyes turn blood red and you're short tempered."

" I don't know what causes it, but it seems anger is the trigger since well seeing you with Erica made me mad. I thought you were bored with me, but I should have trusted you more."

" Well the hunters won't stop until they find us now that Gerard has appeared. I don't want to lose you or our children. I already lost my family to Kate burning them alive, I don't want to go through that again."

Scott nuzzled Derek's face as he saw some tears fall from his face from the confession.  
>Derek licked Scott's face as they felt sleep overcome their bodies hard and fast.<br>As the morning came, Scott made his sore way to the school as Derek stayed home.  
>Derek was passed out in Scott's room and Scott was jealous about that fact.<br>He made his way to his locker where he noticed Erica was near his locker.  
>He put up his guard as he approached his locker to see she looked sad.<p>

" I came to apologize for how I acted towards you before. You're Derek's mate and I know you're an Alpha Female. I have to respect you instead of angering you since you could have killed me before, but you didn't. I am sorry for thinking I could have Derek and disrespecting you."

" That apology was great, but until then just stay away from me and Derek until I can forgive you which is unlikely."

Erica flinched as Scott angrily opened and closed his locker as he went to class.


	47. Blood Moon Rising

The school day went on as usual except Scott was enraged.  
>He couldn't shake this feeling and wanted to lay in bed and relax.<br>No he had to go to school, stupid Derek sleeping in his warm bed.  
>Scott just trying to push it down and it worked for a while.<br>Unknown to him, he was in more danger than he could know.  
>In the principals office Gerard and Victoria were looking through files.<br>On the desk were the student files of Erica, Boyd, Issac, and Scott.  
>There were also papers strewn about, some of them drawings of an Alpha Female.<br>Others had data, information about physical features of an Alpha Female.

Soon it was lunch time as Scott grabbed his lunch and went to sit down.  
>His ears picked up the hushed and angry tones of Stiles and Issac arguing.<br>He made his way to find the two were trying to keep their voices down.  
>Scott sat down and ate his lunch, going unnoticed by the bickering teens.<p>

" It's nice to see you two getting along so well, although I don't see what could cause such a fight between you two. Did Issac try to make you wear a skimpy outfit Stiles?"

Stiles just turned dark red while Issac covered his nose as some blood leaked out.  
>Issac wiped his nose while Stiles managed to calm himself before talking.<p>

" I wish he did, but he did something worse. Somehow we ended up talking about sex positions and Issac assumed he was going to be the guy in our relationship. When I told him about me being in charge, he just started laughing his ass off saying I couldn't be in charge."

Scott admired how brave Stiles was about such a sensitive topic of discussion.  
>The world makes more sense once you figure out if your either the pin of the cushion.<br>Scott never had the desire to be a dominant anyway, not like Derek would let him do so.  
>Still it would have been nice if he would offer it one time when they would mate.<br>Anyway Stiles was poking at his food while Issac just finished eating his in a blink.

" Stiles should just accept the fact that he'll never be a dominate, besides I don't see him as a leading type anyway."

Scott felt his teeth become sharp as he glared at Issac and felt his instincts going wild.

" What did you say Issac?"

" I's just saying Stiles is like you, you both are submissive and you should just accept it-"

Scott growled as he charged at Issac and began to bite and claw at him violently.  
>Tables, chairs and food was flying everywhere as Issac and Scott rolled around.<br>Stiles kept trying to stop them, but he nearly lost fingers and got growled at.  
>Stiles wanted to use his magic, but he didn't want to expose his secret to everyone.<br>Soon Scott and Issac were being escorted to the principals office for fighting.  
>Allison was at her locker and noticed Scott and Issac heading to the principals office.<br>Scott heard her footsteps and hoped she would just go away, but she kept walking.  
>Allison finally caught up to the two only to feel something grab her arm in a strong grip.<br>Scott growled lowly and bared his fangs at Allison, warning her to back from him.

" I don't have time to waste being distracted by you, if you value your life then leave now!"

" My mom and Gerard are the office, you should be careful because when I walked past it earlier, they had files on the desk which had yours, Issac's, Erica's and Boyd's. thought you want to know."

Scott released her arm and quietly thanked her for the information before she left.  
>Issac and Scott went to turn the door knob only for the door to open by itself.<br>Scott's eyes glowed as he stepped into the office to find it was dark and empty.  
>Issac stepped in only to start choking as a sweet scent filled the air and the door slammed.<br>Scott felt his lungs tighten as his asthma was starting up and his eyes were blurry.  
>A bright light filled the room as two figures appeared before Scott and Issac.<p>

" It seems you suffered from a history of asthma Scott? Looks like you're reacting to my perfume, morte garou. To humans, it's a sweet scent, but to werewolves it cause them to choke and depending on the dose, it can kill them by suffocation. Now how much can a Alpha Female can handle before dying."

Scott's eyes widened as Gerard stood before him with his silver sword on Issac's neck.  
>Issac couldn't move as the sword was pressed into his neck, his skin burning from the silver.<br>Scott growled lowly at the smirk Gerard had on his face and he bared his fangs and claws.  
>Now Scott knew who trained Kate to be the vile and sick hunter she was before she dies.<p>

" So you're the creature that killed my daughter? You're a little small to be an Alpha Female, but I won't make the same mistake she did. I believe in the saying an eye for an eye, you killed my daughter, it's only right that I kill your pups. Why don't you tell me where they are and I promise to make your death, Derek and the pups death painless and I'll let Issac live as a bonus, what do you say?"

Scott shook as he unleashed a weird demonic howl that shook the whole school.  
>All the students cowered as the glass windows shattered and the walls cracked.<br>The howl traveled thought-out the town as we go to Scott's house where Derek is.  
>Derek is sleeping as the pups are rolling around on the floor with yips and barks.<br>The howl Scott unleashed had Derek jump out of bed with his eyes glowing red.  
>The pups whined as their eyes glowed amber as they took off out of the house.<br>Derek ran after them, trying to catch them as they ran towards the school with hast.

The pups got to the school as Derek was about to grab them and take them home.  
>Suddenly they began to glow as they ran together and soon a big wolf appeared.<br>It was as tall as the locker with dark brown and black fur covering it's body.  
>It's eyes began to glow amber as it began to run through the school wildly.<br>Stiles shook as he felt a huge wave of energy surge through the school.  
>The big wolf came into the cafeteria and sniffed around to find Stiles nearby.<br>It wagged it's tail before it ran towards him and carried him along with him.  
>Scott's scent was locked in as the wolf ran towards the principals office.<p>

Stiles tried to get onto the wolf's back as it growled when it came to the door.  
>Stiles waved his hand to find a barrier was in effect from the presence of the wolf.<br>Stiles also scanned the wolf's body to find it's energy was very familiar.  
>The wolf turned it's big head and licked Stiles's face before Stiles gasped.<br>The wolf sniffed the door as it tried to claw it down only to make it's paw sting.  
>Derek finally caught up to them as the wolf backed up before it ran at full speed.<br>It's eyes became blood red as it kept charging until the barrier began to crack.

Gerard and Victoria look to the door to see the barrier they placed was cracking.  
>Soon the door exploded into wood chunks as the wolf charged in to free Issac.<br>It growled as it launched Gerard into Victoria and knocked them both out.  
>Issac and Scott were picked up in the maw of the wolf as it carried them out.<br>Derek petted the wolf's head as it nuzzled him as Stiles teleported them home.  
>Stiles weaved a spell making clones of him, Issac and Scott at school to escape unnoticed.<p>

The group arrives at Scott's house as Issac and Scott were placed gently on the ground.  
>Scott blinked as the huge wolf before him sniffed him before it barked happily.<br>It licked his face and head as Scott wondered who it was before it began to shrink.  
>Soon the huge wolf was Scott's four pups as they yipped, seeing their mother was safe.<p>

" They're not even a year old yet and they can turn into a big wolf by fusing them all? How is that possible?"

Scott asked as his pups yawned from the transformation and curled up at Scott's feet.

" Maybe it had to do with that weird howl you unleashed Scott, it woke me up and the pups took off. I had a hard time chasing them, they run pretty fast for being so small."

Derek stated as he gently picked them up and carried them back to their crib to sleep.  
>Issac, Stiles and Scott decided to hang out for the remainder of the day chatting lightly.<br>Their magic clones came back with their schoolwork and a full moon tonight.  
>Soon the sun was beginning to set as Derek were getting ready for tonight.<br>He was getting the chains ready for the first full moon for the new werewolves.  
>Erica and Boyd arrived to find they were inside a torn apart bus far away from the town.<br>Derek tapped his foot as Scott came with Issac as the moon was about to rise.  
>Derek began to chain up Issac as Scott was tasked to chain up Erica ad Boyd.<br>Scott glared as he chained Erica enough for circulation to flow through her wrists and ankles.

" I see why Derek has you chaining me up, I mean me being all vulnerable, who could resist?"

Boyd rolled his eyes and Issac just glared as Scott growled as his eyes were blood red.

" I wish you would stop doing that, Derek is with Scott and your flirting is just making lowering your chances of survival."

Erica scoffed at Issac only to pale as Scott nearly clawed her face hard for her mouth.  
>Boyd snarled as his eyes turned amber as the moon began to rise only to shine red.<br>The red light lit up the room as Scott began to grow bigger as Boyd charged at him.  
>Scott had the speed to dodge Boyd's attacks that caused cracks in the ground.<br>Scott snapped his teeth as he hit and ran around Boyd while Derek watched him.  
>Issac and Erica were growling as the moonlight were making them growl and thrash.<br>Scott roared as he managed to chain up Boyd as Derek roared at them into submission.  
>Derek turned to Scott only to hiss as Scott's claws ran along his chest fast and hard.<br>Derek saw Scott's eyes were blood red as he snarled at his mate before he lunged.  
>Derek caught his arms and wondered what was happening to his beloved mate Scott?<p>

Scott was pinned to the ground, on his stomach as Derek growled in anger.  
>Scott felt his belt loosened and his pants torn off as Derek lifted his ass up.<br>Scott whimpered as Derek bit into the back of his neck and entered him.  
>Derek growled as he took off hard and fast as they were being watched.<br>The blood moon rose high in the sky as Scott was taken raw by Derek.


	48. Confirming

Scott groaned as he slowly woke up in his own bed, naked.  
>He went to sit up only to flinch as his lower back throbbed in pain.<br>One hand went to his entrance to find dried blood and semen caked up.  
>His mind was blurry, but he remembered fighting off Boyd and then Derek...<br>Scott growled as he layed on his side and focused on the crib.

Scott's bedroom door opened to reveal Derek with a tray full of food.  
>He set the tray on the nightstand as he went to the bathroom to get something.<br>He carried a bowl of hot water and some towels along with a tube of cream.  
>Once he had everything setup, he pulled the sheet away and grabbed a towel.<br>He dipped it into the hot water and began to gently wash the dried blood and semen.

Scott sighed as the hot water lower the pain he had and Derek just stayed quiet.  
>Once the blood was washed away, he opened the tube of cream and began to rub it.<br>Scott relaxed more as the cream eased the pain and Derek finished the gentle treatment.  
>Derek sat on the bed, running his fingers through Scott's hair as they talked about yesterday.<p>

" Scott we need to figure what's wrong with our pups, I mean they fused into a big wolf and they're just pups. I heard rumors of twins being able to do that, but those are teenagers who can do that. It's not normal since they don't know how to control it and there eyes turned red when they broke the door down."

" What if me being an Alpha Female has something to do with it? I know children inherit traits from their parents. Still that means we have to start training them, but they don't even talk yet. This is bad especially since Gerard and Victoria know I'm the Alpha Female now, I don't get how they found out?"

" They're hunters Scott, remember the hunters are following me, i thought I was careful. Should have been more careful, this is just betting out of control."

" I know which is why I think we should spend some time apart until all this mess is over."

" Yyou want to just break up like that? What did I do to make you want to leave? You better not even try to tell me 'it's not you it's me crap!' "

"You said the hunters are following you, after what the pups did they might be following me as well. So far they don't know where the pups are and I want to keep them safe."

" Scott I love you more than air and to be away from you is like asking me not to breathe. I never cheated on you with Erica, we have a blood pact that prevents cheating!"

" It's not just Erica, I mean you slept with Kate and you hid that from me. Do you have any idea how stupid I felt when she asked me if you were a good fuck? She knew because you fucked her and look what happened besides your family being burned alive! Laura was taken from me and starved! Not to mention you were tortured just like you Uncle was. Obviously you didn't care to tell me about your past."

" I told you before Kate didn't mean anything to me, it was just sex unlike with you I love everything about you. You fill the void in my life and you had my children besides I proposed to you, would it make you feel better if we start planning out wedding? i mean it won't plan itself."

" Actually that would help alot and we'll spend time together since we haven't done so. Speaking of which was it really necessary to fuck me in front of Issac, Erica and Boyd last night?"

" You were getting out of control and you clawed me by the way! Your eyes were red and you weren't in your second form. Which doesn't make sense why you're eyes turn blood red since you haven't killed anyone."

"Why am I always the girl in this relationship? how come you won't let me take you for once?!"

" Because YOU"RE the Alpha Female and i am your Alpha, which means I've always been on top. Besides I'm not the one that had our pups, now let's figure out what flowers to have at our wedding."

Scott growled as he brought out the different pictures of flowers and what arrangements.  
>Meanwhile we go to Stiles' house where Issac and Stiles were currently working on a project.<br>Stiles had his medical spell book out as he was preparing some pills for the werewolves.  
>It was a pill that makes werewolves immune to wolfsbane poisoning for 24 hours.<br>Also it made their healing abilities heal faster than before if that was possible.  
>Issac found the herbs and minerals needed for the pill formula thanks to his wolf senses.<p>

Stiles was chopping and mixing the herbs and minerals together in a large bowl.  
>Then he carefully poured the liquid mixture into the pill molds he made for this.<br>The pill was round like a marble with a intricate healing symbol molded on each pill.  
>Once the liquid was poured, Stiles wiped the sweat off his forehead from his work.<br>He flicked his wrist to move the molds out of the way so nothing could ruin the shape.  
>A loud knock on his bedroom door startled Issac and Stiles s they went to open it.<br>Erica was at the door, he face hidden by her long hair as she made her way in the room.

" You choose Stilenski as your mate Issac? Never would have seen that happening since he's always trying to be with Lydia."

" As much as a surprise this is, what brings you to my house Erica?"

" i need help with being accepted into Derek's pack, so far all i have done is just irritate Scott which I don't see how it affects me?"

Stiles locked the door to his room and placed a silencing spell on his room for safety reasons.

" Are you stupid? You keep flirting with Derek in front of Scott and the way talk about how Derek "looks" at you. Derek and Scott's are mates which means he'll never leave Scott for anyone, not even you even though you're pretty. Derek did fuck Scott in front of you guys yesterday, I mean what makes you think you can take Derek away from Scott? Scott is my brother and you keep messing with which pisses me off! You'll end up dead if not by Scott then me!"

Erica sat on the bed as her eyes started tearing up before tears ran down her face.  
>Issac and Stiles rolled their eyes as she began to sob loudly, making her makeup run.<br>She was handed a tissue as she wiped away her ruined eye shadow off her face.

"Those tears may work everyone else, but her here Erica. I don't want to be a dick, but just because you have new abilities, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. There are hunters trying to kill most of us and you're not helping to keep attention away from us. Do us a favor and stop trying to get Derek. If you do that, Scott won't try to kill you on sight."

Erica slowly nodded as she thought about what they just told her right now.  
>Issac sighed as Stiles rubbed his shoulder as he looked at another medical formula.<br>Unknown to them the Kanima was outside Stiles's house, looking around the house.  
>Finally we go to Allison's house where Allison was practicing with her crossbow.<br>She was also recording and writing down what her mother and grandfather were discussing.  
>Victoria was mixing something into different vials, each one a dark shade of purple.<br>Gerard was sharpening his silver sword and loading one of his guns with special bullets.  
>These bullets had a silver tip, but it was filled with a metallic purple liquid inside.<p> 


	49. Side Effects

" So how are these pills suppose to help us fight against the hunters?"

Issac was inspecting each pill as he placed them one by one in leather satchels.

" Well I followed the formula to the point which means when werewolves take one, they will be immune to wolfbanes poisoning for 24 hours and it increases their healing abilities. Now to test them is the main thing to do, is that satchel full yet? i want Scott to test them."

Issac tied the satchel closed as Stiles made a bird appear and had it grab the satchel.  
>Stiles waved his hand as his bedroom window opened as the bird took off fast.<br>Issac was finishing with the other satchels as he swallowed one leftover pill.  
>The taste reminded him of minty toothpaste as he swallowed it quickly.<br>Except he started to choke and Stiles summoned a glass of water for Issac to drink.  
>The water pushed the pill down as Issac panted for breath as Stiles made the glass vanish.<p>

" What did you eat that make you choke so badly?"

" I tried one of those pills you made, it tastes like mint toothpaste."

" Oh my, why did you eat it? I know they needed to be tested, but really?!"

" Will you calm down, i feel fine and you know you look cute when you're mad."

" Great the pills I made may cause werewolves to be very horny, hey werewolf viagra."

Stiles grabbed his lacrosse stick to keep Issac back until they heard loud hissing.  
>They turned to see the Kanima was sitting in the window, baring it's fangs.<br>It lunged at Stiles only for Issac to intercept the attack and started fighting.  
>They flew out of the window as Stiles levitated to the ground safely as they fought.<br>Meanwhile one of the hunters watching the area saw the Kanima and messaged Gerard.

While that was going on, Derek and Scott were arguing over the flavor of their wedding cake.  
>The pups ran around the bed and Laura was sitting near Scott, eyeing is wedding ring.<br>Scott lowered his hand only for Laura to bite the ring and pull it off and fall on the bed.  
>Scott went to grab her in which she took off and ran out of the room at full speed.<br>Derek and Scott went after her as they went down the stairs to find Melissa.  
>She had the ring in her hand as Laura went towards her parents and whimpered.<p>

" Nice ring Laura had with her, unless she got a boyfriend and I see the ring marks on your left hand Scott. Is this what I think it is?"

Scott was about to say something when Derek placed Laura gently in his arms.

"It's an engagement ring to Scott from me Melissa, how about we go walk and talk about this?"

Melissa was lead out of the house by Derek as Scott carried his daughter back up stairs.  
>Scott entered his room to place Laura on his bed and she whined softly as her mother.<p>

" You little thief, let's hope your grandma doesn't strangle your father and look a bird."

Scott opened his window to let the small red bird fly in with a leather satchel in it's feet.  
>It flew to drop the bag into Scott's hand and Scott found a note attached to it's neck.<br>Scott read it quickly to explain what the pills were for and Scott decided to take one.  
>He tasted minty toothpaste, but he felt dizzy as it rushed through his system.<br>He decided to take a nap and his pups curled up against him as he passed out.  
>We find Derek and Melissa walking near the forest as Derek was about to explain.<p>

" So yes your son is a werewolf, he is a rare breed of werewolf though an Alpha Female. Alpha Females have the same powers of an Alpha, but are smaller in size. Also the main fact is Scott is my mate, see werewolves do a blood pact is when they drink their partners blood to seal their relationship and no one can take them from their mate. The only way to cancel a blood pact is kill the dominant partner."

" So you're saying my son is a rare werewolf and that through some odd pact you guys are together forever? Is that the main reason why you want to marry my son other than the fact you got him pregnant?"

" Well yes, but the main reason why is because Scott makes me complete. When my family was killed in the fire, I thought I was going to be alone forever, but Scott has showed me some things and he has offered me things I thought weren't possible. I love him and would do anything to be with him, you may be his mother. but he is my mate for life!"

" i understand how you feel, You know taking all this in is overwhelming. You have shown you care for my and you have my consent to marry Scott. just wait a bit so I can adjust to all this."

Derek hugged Melissa and quietly thanking her as they continued walking and talking.  
>Scott was still sleeping as Derek and his mom were outside the house when he woke up.<br>His ears picked up the sound of hissing and growls and Stiles muttering about lizards.  
>He gathered his pups into their crib and once he heard Derek's heartbeat, he jumped.<br>Melissa and Derek saw SCctt jump out of the window and take off in his wolf form.  
>Melissa nodded at Derek as he went to follow Scott while she went to tend to the pups.<p>

Scott growled as he picked up the scent of the Kanima and Issac at Stiles' house.  
>When Stiles' house was coming into view, he fell forward as his leg was caught in a trap.<br>This trap was different thought because the teeth of it were curved like hooks.  
>Scott screamed as the hooks began to burn and dig into his skin as he tried to free himself.<br>Suddenly he was dragged into the woods and his vision turned black as he was knocked out.  
>Derek arrived to see Stiles using the tree branches to help Issac fight the Kanima.<p>

He looked around to see hunters were aiming their guns at Issac so Derek went to stop them.  
>The Kanima managed to bite Issac and Issac fell over like a rag doll, unable to move.<br>It set it's sights on Stiles as it began to whip it's tail and Stiles managed to block it.  
>The Kanima kept whipping it's tail until it shrieked in pain as a crossbow hit it's shoulder.<br>Stiles looked around to see Allison reloading her crossbow as she fired another arrow.  
>Stiles paled when he noticed Gerard was here, so he grabbed Issac and ran to the side.<br>Allison kept her focus on the Kanima as Gerard pulled out his revolver and aimed.

" A Kanima huh? You may be fast, but let's how do deal with these specialty bullets!"

He fired off three rounds and the Kanima hissed as the bullets punctured it's body.  
>It's slimy skin sizzled as the liquid wolfsbane began to drip out of the bullet wounds.<br>Gerard raised an eyebrow as the creature was still moving despite being shot.  
>He kept firing at the creature, so far the bullets just slowed down it's movements.<br>Allison fired more arrows and one hit it in it's shoulders as Stiles was checking Issac.  
>His heartbeat was steady, but he wasn't moving, Stiles waved his hand over the bite mark.<p>

" Oh nasty venom that thing has, looks like it just paralyzes the victim which explains alot. Looks like i have to work on a antidote for Kanima venom, huh weird name for that lizard."

Stiles looked to see Issac was struggling to move his body, but growled angrily at the Kanima.  
>Stiles went to heal the bite mark after he made a mold of it's teeth as he helped Issac.<br>Derek placed the knocked out hunters in a,pile as he wondered where Scott went to.  
>He sniffed the air to find the faint scent of Scott and went to follow the faint scent trail.<br>Scott finally woke up only to growl as his leg was purple veins forming on his leg.  
>The pill Stiles made should have prevented that from happening or reduce the pain.<br>Victoria appeared with a dart gun in hand as she aimed it at his shoulder and fired.  
>Scott choked as the darts released more wolfbanes into his system and he couldn't breathe.<p>

" Why are you doing this? i never touched Allison, you have no reason to hurt me."

" It's the idea that a werewolf was in my house near my daughter. My sister in law used a werewolf and she ended up burned and her throat ripped out. I am just protecting my daughter from suffering the same fate."

" For the record Kate was a homicidal bitch who killed innocent people and children because she was just doing what she was told! She got what she deserved and trust me the way she screamed as she was electrocuted was satisfying to hear."

Scott's lungs tightened as his system was trying to keep the wolfbanes from moving around.

" You're just prolonging your death, most werewolves would have died by now, no one is here to save you and taking down an Alpha Female is a rare opportunity."

" You're wrong about one thing, my pack is always there to help me."

Scott's eyes turned amber as he began to howl, shaking the trees and ground.  
>Derek heard the howl and grabbed his chest as he felt a burning pain wash over him.<br>He kept running until he spotted Scott on the ground with Victoria aiming her gun.  
>Derek ran towards his mate only to bounce back as he saw a line glow before him.<p>

" Sacred mountain ash, no werewolf can cross it. What makes you think you could cross it beta."

" Who said I was still a beta?"

Derek's eyes turned red as he roared into his wolf form and rammed the barrier until it shattered. He rammed Victoria into a nearby tree as he broke the trap on Scott's leg and nuzzled him gently. Scott nuzzled him back, but began coughing violently as his body was weakening from the wolfsbane. Derek picked him up and carried him back to Stiles' house. When they arrived, Gerard, Allison and the Kanima were gone with Stiles helping Issac into the house. Derek ran past them and into Stiles' room as Scott was starting to convulse. Stiles and Issac came to find Scott was twitching and his body reeked of wolfbanes.

" What the fuck, the pills I made should have prevented this."

" Well it seems it doesn't work on Alpha Females since they are a different breed of werewolf."

" Just help me clean his wounds, i have one thing that may help, but it's risky."

Derek and Issac started cleaning Scott's leg wound as Stiles brought out a jar filled with a red liquid and a syringe. Stiles filled the syringe as Derek changed Scott out of his jeans and into some shorts. issac placed the purple stained rags into the trash as Stiles came to his side, needle in hand.

" Alright Derek, Issac, restrain him because once I inject hm, he'll try to claw at me for what's going to happen."

Scott was held in place as Stiles went to his neck and stuck the needle in and injected the red liquid. Once it was done, he jumped back as Scott begane to snap his teeth and roar as the veins on his leg disappeared and he turned his head to vomit all the wolfbanes out of his system. Once the last drop was gone, Scott growled before he panted and just passed out from the experience. Stiles waved his hand as the wolfbanes was cleaned up and his room was fixed up.

" If you're wondering what i injected him with, it was wolf blood mixed with some herbs that have names you can't even pronounce. i made it last week since I was hoping the pills I made would have worked. Looks like i need to work on one specifically for Alpha Females and for now Scott needs to rest since his body has to heal from having that wolfsbane being in his system. If he needs to feed the pups, just give them some milk to make sure Scott's milk is wolfsbane free. Wow never though I would ever say Scott's milk."

Issac laughed at the look of discomfort on Stiles's face while Derek patted Stiles on the back.  
>Derek gently picked Scott up and made his way back to Scott's house, back to their pups.<p> 


	50. Stormy Weather

**Oh my god we are at the 50th chapter people!**  
><strong>Seriously I didn't think we would get this far.<strong>  
><strong>I would like to thank you guys for making it popular.<strong>  
><strong>Your reviews help me a lot and the fact you love it.<strong>  
><strong>Also a BIG thanks to my lovely Beta RossTeen for being here.<strong>  
><strong>Without his help on each chapter, it would have a lousy fic.<strong>  
><strong>So for this chapter, this is going to blow your minds wide open.<strong>

Scott had finally recovered from the attack from Victoria that night.  
>He yawned as he walked down the hallways of Beacon Hills High School.<br>He made his way to his locker when he picked an annoying familiar voice.  
>His ears twitched as he recognized it was Erica, she was complaining to Boyd.<br>Looks like she didn't take the hint and was just obsessed with Derek.  
>This is where it becomes delusional instead of having a normal crush.<p>

" I mean seriously what does Scott have that I don't? I mean look at me, I can offer WAY more pleasure to Derek, sure he may be older, but come one looks at him. A super stud like him should be with someone like me."

Boyd was just letting her go on about her rant as he was getting his books ready.  
>He wished she would just give up, she's almost died so many times it's scary.<br>She was just asking for it, despite Derek showing how committed he is to Scott.  
>Allison is leaving another message on Lydia's voicemail, hoping she would call back.<br>No one has heard from Lydia and Allison hoped her best friend was doing okay.  
>Once she closed her phone, she heard Erica rambling on and just shook her head.<br>Allison walked over towards Erica as she grew tired of hearing her complain.

" You really need to give up on trying to separate Scott and Derek."

Why should I?! Scott took Derek before anyone could even have a chance to have him as a mate."

" Scott took Derek away? Pffft Derek CHOSE Scott before you even came along dear, he took nothing from you."

" LIAR!"

" Believe what you want, What do you think your actions will achieve? I mean you should have been dead by now."

" Just because your demented aunt was burned and had her throat torn out for what she did, doesn't it'll happen to me."

You're think by flirting with Derek will make him change his mind? Derek loves Scott which is why Scott had his children and they did a blood pact which means there's no way you could ever try to break that bond."

" It doesn't change the fact that I should have been the one to have his pups, I mean girls are able to carry and give birth to children. That should have been my ri-"

" You would have died because your body is too small and weak to carry four pups, not to mention Scott's stronger because he 's an Alpha Female which means he was able to carry the pups without being drained."

" I don't see why you're defending Scott anyway? You kidnapped one of pups and knew where Derek was being tortured. Unless you have feelings for Scott which can work for the both of us, you can have Scott and I can have Derek, it can a win win situation for us both."

" I would never come in between Derek and Scott, Scott is my friend and I realize the mistakes I made. I'd rather have Scott as a friend than have him as an enemy for trying to ruin his life. You need to accept the fact that Derek is Scott's mate and nothing you can do can change that."

" I get it, you're jealous because you're not the hot girl in school anymore ever since I transformed. Face it you have a bony ass, fat thighs and bad skin-"

Allison slapped Erica with the back of her hand before Erica screamed from the slap.  
>Erica screamed as she charged at Allison and soon both girls were fighting in the hallway.<br>Allison blocked most of Erica's hits, but hoped she wouldn't use her wolf powers.  
>Erica growled as her eyes became amber as she began to hit harder and try to bite.<br>Allison gave Erica's jaw a quick karate chop when the sharp teeth nearly bit her arm.  
>Soon all the boys in the school were crowding around and were chanting cat-fight loudly.<p>

Before the teachers could arrive, Boyd grabbed Erica and Scott grabbed Allison quickly.  
>Both girls were stopped as Scott dragged Allison away while Erica thrashed in Boyd's grip.<br>Once Scott and Allison were alone, Scott let her go as she fixed her hair and her clothes.

" I was afraid she was going to bite me, let alone reveal what she is, why did you help me?"

" I heard what you told Erica and I want to thank you for defending me against her. I swear she won't give up on Derek, i think she's delusional and a bit crazy."

" I want to be your friend Scott, not your enemy and make up for what i did before."

" i want to be your friend too Allison, besides I was getting tired of being mad at you."

Both laughed as they watched Boyd try to calm Erica down as they went to class.  
>Stiles wasn't in today because he was taking care of Issac's wound from the Kanima.<br>We go to Stiles' room where Issac and Stiles are currently making out in his bed.  
>Stiles made sure his room was locked and sound proof even though his dad was at work.<br>Issac was currently removing Stiles shirt as his hands rubbed his nipples gently.  
>Stiles moaned as their hips ground into each other, making the friction hot.<br>Soon Issac and Stiles were in their underwear as their clothes covered the floor.

His mouth closed on one nipple as one hand began to rub and tweak the other nipple. Stiles mewled as he felt Issac's teeth graze and nip every open spot of skin on his chest. Issac was being careful not to accidentally turn Stiles. With one arm free, Stiles softly guided his hand to Issac's rear and gave it a firm squeeze. Issac growled like the wolf he was as he grabbed Stiles boxers and tore them off like a beast. His middle finger teased Stiles' aching entrance as his face flushed from the rough finger slid in, moving hard and slow as he used his free hand to smack his firm rear. The tight muscles began to squeeze as his finger slid out only to add another one.

His willpower was weakening as the moans were increasing in volume from the treatment. A third finger went in and it was looking for something while stretching the tight hit something that made Stiles shake wildly with lust and try to make the fingers go deeper. Soon Issac was pushed onto his back as he felt his shorts pulled off and the cold air hit his body. Issac's eyes became amber and were glazed with lust as the thick sword bobbed with every breath. Stiles' smooth tongue began to trace patterns onto the thick meat and rub Issac's jewels with a firm pressure. Issac felt his breath hitch as Stiles slowly took him in inch by inch with each bob of his head. A low purr began to form from his throat as he sucked on Issac's thick sword slowly.

The vibrations from the purring had Issac place his hands onto Stiles' head. Stiles smirked as he sucked harder, the juices leaking from it made him suck harder. He lightly grazed his teeth along the sword only to find himself pinned face-down. Issac aimed his cock at Stiles' entrance and slowly slid into the intense heat. This was their first time and he wanted it to be gentle, pain free and perfect for them both. Issac groaned and panted as he slid inside with ease, sweating from the heat. Once he was to the hilt, he growled at the tightness that clamped down on him. His hips jumped from instinct which he hit Stiles' prostate as he tried to keep from hurting him .Even though he prepared him, it was very, very tight and the heat made him growl in want. Her excited moan didn't help as he felt the pain from Issac's monster cock stretching him more than the fingers.

" Hey are you okay?" Issac asked as he saw tears from Stiles' face hit the bed.

" Ow. Don't move and I'll be fine please." Stiles said as he felt the pain decrease as the pleasure increased.

" Easy for you, I'm trying not to move, but you're so damn tight and hot. I never asked what your name was by the way."

" Just move already, talking kills the mood!"

He started to move slow to ease Stiles into it. Stiles moaned happily as the monster cock moved back and forth, filling him so well and his body began to heat up.

" Oh fuck Issac. Fuck me faster." Stiles begged as Issac let his hips move faster.

Each thrust was losing more control as Issac willed himself to keep his urges in check. Stiles started to move his hips with the rhythm and moaned loudly from their movements. Issac lost control as he grabbed Stiles' hips and unleashed his animal urges into the pliant body beneath were in perfect rhythm, matching thrust for thrust as they were lost in such pleasure. Stiles' body jerked, trying to hold out longer before she came hard with a loud scream and tighten around Issac's cock. Issac growled as he kept thrusting hard into him while moving him into his lap. His hands grabbed his nipples and he squeezed them hard as his mouth sucked and bit his neck. So this continued until they both blacked out from the intense pleasure and their bodies in their cum and sweat.

So we go to Lydia's house where we find the red head in her room asleep or so it seemed. Her phone was turned off as she finally got some sleep after the whole ice rink incident. She woke up as she had to use the bathroom and check her cellphone for messages. Once she flushed the toilet and washed her hands, she changed into some night clothes. She began to brush her teeth as he listened to the voice mails Allison left her. She went to spit only to see the toothpaste was purple and some small twigs were in her sink. She grabbed some mouthwash and gargled as she looked into the mirror. She spat out the mouthwash as Peter's reflection appeared in the mirror with a smirk on his face as the mirror cracked and broke into a bunch of pieces. Lydia screamed in terror as the mirror broke, her parents woke up and ran to her room only to find Lydia was gone and her cellphone was left on the bathroom floor.


	51. Party Guessed

As Lydia's parents are freaking out about their daughter, Lydia is wandering from the house and into the woods barefoot as if in a daze.  
>She comes upon a beautiful home and goes inside. It is deserted except for a wardrobe with a mirrored door and scattered leaves on the floor.<br>She looks around as the sounds of birds chirping are heard outside and she comes upon a handsome young man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

He smiles as their arms wrap around each other and they kiss until the sound of creaking fills Lydia's ears. She opens her eyes to see a mirror in front of her and in the mirror it reveals that she is not kissing a young man about her own age, but a burned and bloodied Peter Hale. She breaks away and then realizes that she is not in an abandoned beautiful home, but she is actually in the burned out shell of the Hale House. She screams and collapses against the fireplace as the dust from the floorboards swirl around her like falling snow.

Lydia is dreaming since we see her in the shower and hears someone say her name. She turns off the water and pulls back the shower curtain to find she is on the BHHS lacrosse field. The crowd in the stands is cheering for her, some of them hold signs that say "We Love You Lydia". Lydia walks onto the field and she is wearing her dress from the winter formal. While most of the crowd is cheering wildly, one girl seems terrified as a lone figure is coming into view. Peter Hale walks out onto the field and attacks Lydia, knocking her to the ground and pulling himself on top of her. She wakes up with her bed full of dirt and her parents asleep in the chairs near her desk. Hallucination Peter Hale is now reclining in bed next to her, smirking as she tries to speak, but he raises two fingers to her mouth.

" SHHHHHHHHH! You'll wake them up, after all you sleep walked home from my house and they were about to call the police. You must be wondering why poor me?. I can't leave her alone yet and is not yet real. My plan is set for the full moon in March, also known as the "Worm Moon", called this because it is the last moon of winter and the worms literally crawl out of the earth as it thaws. The next full moon is on your birthday and is the night my wondrous plan will come to fruition. and before you say no here are three outcomes of your party."

One in which everyone is dancing and having a good time followed by one where everyone is blood spattered and dead. The final vision of the party has all the guests standing still, just staring at her.

" If you don't follow my plan, everyone will die. You're immunity is remarkable Lydia, it hasn't gone unnoticed by your so called friends. They know more about the supernatural than you would ever know on the supernatural secrets."

When she asks what it is she is immune to, he shows her a vision of himself as The Alpha Werewolf busting through her kitchen window. We go to the hospital where Chris, Gerard and Allison are in the room where Victoria is currently hooked up to life monitors. The doctor explained that she is in a coma due to a strong blow to her head and neck. She was found in the woods near a tree with animal tracks near her body. There were no claw or teeth marks found on her body, but there were bruises from whatever attacked her. Chris asks Allison to go home for now he will see her soon.

Allison doesn't want to leave her mother, but she has homework to do so she leaves. Allison finishes her homework and begins to read the bestiary that Gerard gave her after her aunts funeral. She was happy that her and Scott are friends and wonders where Lydia is until she brought out of her thoughts by three Macy's bags dropped in front of her. Lydia smiles as she brings out the different outfits she bought for her birthday party and wants Allison's opinion on them.

" Where have you been? I've been worried sick, i'm glad you're okay and you didn't send any invites to your party."

" i don't need to because it's the biggest party of the year and everyone already knows about it."

" You know this year might be different with how you and Jackson are. do you think he'll shw up?'

" Everyone is coming!"

While school is out for spring break, the lacrosse team apparently still has practice. Lydia shows up at the locker room to ask Jackson if he plans to come to her party. He looks at her as if he doesn't know her. When she touches his arm, he recoils from her, shaking his head as if suddenly awake. He explains that she doesn't want him at her party. She thinks he's talking about their recent fight and his flight from her after the kiss at Scott's house. Jackson grabs her arm and again insists that she doesn't want him a the party. She recoils, frightened by the look in his eyes and in a daze she turns and walks away saying "I'll see you there." As she leaves Jackson's eyes flash into Kanima form then back to normal.

Allison arrives at Lydia's walking alone up the driveway and is greeted by the birthday girl. The doorbell inside the house rings and Lydia answers it to find Stiles is standing on the porch with an enormous wrapped package. Issac is next to him with a small gift for Lydia despite the fact he doesn't like her very much. Stiles tries to squeeze it through the door, but it simply will not fit. Issac gently squeezes the gift and it slides in easy as Stiles rubs his arm. Lydia thanks them both for the gifts as she places them on the table for gifts next to Allison's.

"Thank you for the gifts and welcome to my home, don't forget to try the punch."

Issac quietly snarls at her because he doesn't like the fact that Stiles was obssessed with her for a majority of his life. Stiles threatened no sex for 2 months if they didn't come to her party and besides it's not like they anything else to focus on like finding the Kanima. The doorbell rings as Lydia opens it to see Scott, Derek, Erica and Boyd have arrived along with the lacrosse team. Lydia thanks them for coming as they leave their gifts for Lydia on the table where the other gifts are. Scott goes to where Allison, Issac and Stiles', as Erica and Boyd go to get punch. Derek is filling a plate full of chips as Allison pulls up a page from the bestiary onto her phone.

" So this is what I found about the Kanima and here is what the book says about it. _"Like the wolf, its power is greatest at the moon's peak. Like the wolf, the Kanima is a social creature but where the wolf seeks a pack the Kanima seeks a master._

_The Kanima, a weapon of vengeance, is used to carry out the bidding of its master. The Kanima was once used by a South American priest who took it upon himself to rid his village of all murderers. The bond between master and servant grew stronger until the will of the master became that of the Kanima's and whomever the priest deemed unworthy, the Kanima served his vengeance._

_The Kanima is a mutation of the werewolf gene that cannot fully transform until it resolves that in its past which manifest it._

_The Master has almost complete mental control over the creature in both Kanima and human forms. The mental bond is so strong that the Master's phobias are shared by the creature._"

" Wait are you telling me that someone is controlling this thing? I don't see how that's possible."

Stiles looks around to see Lydia is busy with her hosting duties as some students arrive to the party as Stiles reveals a BHHS yearbook from 2006. Several of the pictures of students have red X's through them. He points out that his father came into his room earlier in the day and they discuss the case. Their chemistry teacher Harris was brought in for questioning and they plan to arrest him because there is evidence that his car, the one with the Einstein bumper sticker, was present at several of the crime scenes. There were matching tire tracks at the trailer in the woods and it was seen outside the hospital the night the young mother was killed. Kara Simmons, the last victim, wasn't in Harris' class and Isaac's father doesn't fit in anywhere. Issac flinched when he looked at the picture of the swim team and their coach. All of the victims were members and Isaac's dad was the coach.

Lydia's party is rocking as the students are drinking the punch and loosening up. As the consummate host, Lydia is making sure everyone has a glass of orange punch in hand. Jackson shows up at the party, eyeing everyone that is here and sees Lydia. Lydia gives him a glass of punch and as she turns to prepare more glasses, we see wolfsbane petals floating in the bowl. The full moon rises over Beacon Hills and in the lair, Lydia then gives Scott a glass. He protests saying he can't drink tonight he fears of hurting Erica without restraint. She encourages him to not let that crazy bitch try to take Derek away after all they've been through and she's happy for him. Scott agrees, downing the glass of punch in a couple of swigs as he is poured another glass.

Allison is dancing with some guys before she begins to hallucinate. She sees a hooded figure with a crossbow. She yells for Scott as the figure approaches, raises the bow and fires a bolt into her guts. The arrow buries itself deep in her stomach and blood begins to pour from the wound. When she looks up, her attacker moves closer and reveals Allison's own face. Her hooded doppelgänger mocks her for yelling for help and saying she is pathetic. She then raises the crossbow to fire again, this time at Allison's head, but as she pulls the trigger, the hallucination Allison and the stomach wound vanish.

At the party, the guests have reached the "not quite sure what's going on but I like it" phase of intoxication. Almost like they are on ecstasy, people stroke each other faces and caress the leaves of trees. Stiles and Issac are too busy grinding into each other as they kiss each other while most of the guests watch them. This is when Stiles begins to hallucinate as we hear Sheriff Stilinski shouting that he's just come from a funeral. Stiles sees his father yelling at the party guests. He is gesticulating wildly with an open bottle of brown liquor. He turns on Stiles and blames him for his mother's death. Relating how the whole time Stiles' mother was dying in the hospital he was dreading having to raise Stiles on his own. He says his son is a hyperactive little bastard that keeps ruining his life. He then points a finger at Stiles and says, "You killed your mother. You killed her and now you're killing me." The sheriff then throws the liquor bottle at Stiles who ducks. The hallucination ends and Sheriff Stilinski and the flying bottle disappear.

Issac opens his eyes, expecting to see his precious Stiles only to pale as our ice covered walls appear all around. His breath is visible as he tries to run away only to run into a thick wall of ice and sees a thick chain wrapping around the outside of the ice box. He screams as the mutilated corpse of his father stands before him asking him why did he let this happen to him, saying if he wasn't so weak and useless, this wouldn't have happened. This should have happened to him instead and grabs Issac by his neck and begins to twist slowly as Issac claws at the dead hand in vain until he gasps to find the hand is gone.

Jackson is too intoxicated to notice he is sitting near the window in the living room as he begins to hallucinate. We hear a man and woman say they're looking for Jackson. Their backs are turned to him. They repeatedly say they are his real parents. When they turn around, their faces are blank and featureless with no eyes, nose or mouth. Suddenly Jackson's face is blank as well. The hallucination ends and Jackson is back to normal. He scans the party desperately looking for the blank faced couple.

We come to Scott who is walking up the stairs at the party, he sees Derek and Erica making out on the window seat above. He begins to wolf out and launches himself at the window to land outside and sees Lydia walking down the driveway away from the house with her keys in hand. The party has reached the "I don't care who you are come here and sloppily lick my face" stage of intoxication. It's where we find Erica is licking Boyd's face as she sits in his lap while he grabs her ass and they begin to french kiss while they are being recorded. Issac is curled up in a ball as Stiles is trying to stay awake as he wonders where Scott has gone to as they are in front of Lydia's pool.

Lydia's party guests have now reached the "hey watch me while I do this incredibly dangerous/stupid/unmentionable thing" phase of intoxication. People are still making out. Some run and jump in the pool. We hear someone begging not to be thrown into the water. A man shouts that he can't swim but two partygoers throw him in anyway as Stiles and Issac watch. He bobs up and down a bit before sinking below the surface. Jackson reaches in and pulls him out. It's Matt who works on the student paper at school. He is angry and gives his best "I'm gonna kill you" look to Issac and Stiles before he splashes away. The cops show up and everyone bolts from the party. Outside, while the guests run from the cops, Issac sees a still dripping Matt standing with the Kanima at his feet. He then seems to simply vanish from the spot.

Scott loses sight of Lydia as the trees become thicker until Lydia blows a purple powder into Scott's face which immediately knocks him out. She drags him to Hale House where we see she has chopped through the floorboards and dug into Peter Hale's grave. She arranges Scott over the hole with his arm dangling down. She then places it in Peter's dead hand. Lydia then turns to a complex arrangement of mirrors, turning one slightly so that the reflected moonlight hits it, bounces off all the others and reaches down into the hole bathing Peter's face with light.

In a matter of seconds, Peter's not so dead hand grabs Scott's arm in a fierce grip and his eyes fly open. Scott's eyes go from "Blood Red" to his natural eye color as a burning pain runs through his body. Stiles jolts at the power surge and teleports himself to the source to see Scott being drained inside the burned house of the Hales. Seconds later, Peter bursts free from the grave, revived and restored as Scott pants for air and tenses seeing him back alive. Peter has a smirk on his face as he brings Scott's into his arms and looks into his wide eyes.

" Hello sweetheart, did you miss me because I sure missed you."

Stiles runs in to pale, seeing Peter is alive and has his best friend in his arms and sees Lydia in a trance. Stiles waves his hand as he transports all of them back inside Lydia's house where Erica has grabbed an very drunk Derek and kisses him on the mouth. Allison and Issac run inside to see what Erica was done, but they are more shocked as they see Peter is alive. Lydia falls to the floor unconscious as Scott's jealousy went off seeing Derek not push away. He is still intoxicated as he grabs Peter's head and kisses him. Peter is shocked, but embraces the kiss as his hands begin to wander Scott's body as their kiss is getting more passionate. Scott moans as Peter licks his neck and his teeth become sharp and he bites Scott's neck.

When Scott's blood begins to drip into Peter's mouth, Derek's eyes turn red as he realizes what Erica is doing and tosses her aside.  
>He roars into his second form, seeing his uncle bite his mate and tackles Peter through Lydia's house.<br>Scott begins to vomit as a bunch of wolfsbane petals fall out of his mouth before falling unconscious as well.


	52. Ultimatum

Stiles rushes over to Scott, removing the purple vomit covering his face and neck. Allison and Issac carry Lydia to her bedroom while Boyd and Erica watch Derek and Peter fight. Derek kept trying to claw and bite his uncle for touching his mate and drinking his blood. Peter barely got his strength back, but he was able to barely block and dodge Derek's attacks. Once Scott was cleaned up, Stiles checked his throat and was glad Scott was breathing, but he needed to wake up. Stiles removed a wooden box from his belt and it revealed syringes filled with a glowing red liquid. He took one out and prepped it before inserting it into Scott's neck.

Once the red liquid rushed into his system, Scott's eyes opened as Stiles removed the needle. Scott then bared his sharp teeth as he went to separate Derek and Peter before they caused more damage. Erica grabbed Derek while Scott grabbed Peter and soon both Hales were separated. Scott looked over Peter to find he had no scratches and his clothes were intact. He looked toward Derek only to growl lowly as Erica was caressing his arm and Peter growled as well for a different reason.

Allison and Issac returned to see Erica standing next to Derek and Scott standing next to Peter. Stiles sighed as he used his magic to repair the damage caused to Lydia's house and made sure the police were gone. Boyd stood near Issac as everyone stood where they were, with the obvious question. Stiles decided the break the thick tension since no one was willing to do so.

" Now that the police are gone, could someone explain why Peter is back from the dead?"

" He's been manipulating your friend Lydia this whole time, that's why she's been acting weird and running around in the woods with no memory. He used her to help bring himself back from the grave and try to take Scott away from me like before!"

Derek said angrily as Peter just slowly clapped his hands while Scott rolled his eyes.

" To be fair, my plan was to use your powers to revive me Derek. Scott turned out to be a better life source. Besides you're doing a good job of driving Scott away with your recent additions to the pack."

Peter glared at Erica as she just kept her hold on Derek's arm and Scott growled deeper than before. Scott stepped towards Derek only to get a hiss from Erica in which Scott let out a dark roar that made her let go and hold her ears.

" Even after all I said, you still think you deserve to be with Derek? You're must be insane to try and take the mate of an Alpha Female. What did Derek do to make you obsess over him like a crazy bitch? Did he talk in a certain tone that makes your body heat up, did he promise something he shouldn't have?"

Scott had his eyes set on Derek as Derek looked into Scott's eyes to see there was anger and pain.

" I just told her that her health problems would be gone by accepting this gift. That's it, I never flirted with her or touched her in any way."

" Really? I mean you had to bite in order to change her, YOUR scent was all over her! Then she says the way you looked at her was like you were going to fuck her!"

" How many times do I have to say that I ONLY LOVE YOU SCOTT MCCALL!"

" IF YOU LOVE ME THEN WHY DO YOU LET HER TOUCH YOU OR BE NEAR YOU?! YOU TOLD ME THAT WEREWOLVES ARE TERRITORIAL AND THEIR MATE COUNTS. IF THEY HAD A DIFFERENT SCENT ON THEM, THEY WILL BE HURT OR KILLED DEPENDING ON HOW HEAVY THE SCENT IS! ALSO LET'S NOT FORGET THAT YOU WERE KISSING HER IN FRONT OF ME!"

" I was drunk from that wolfsbane punch Lydia served everyone here, I had no idea what was going on and you have some nerve of accusing me. YOU kissed Peter and let him bite you!"

" I was drunk out of my mind and I was drained so excuse me for my brain wasn't all there and you know what. I am tired of arguing with you and being insecure about your feelings for me so as of right now I am giving you an ultimatum. I still want to marry you Derek, I love you and if you want me to be your mate for life like you asked, you have to stop all of Erica's attempts of hitting on you and trying to be with you. If you can't do that them the wedding is off, I'll give you back the pendant and ring and I will go with Peter and be HIS mate!"

The room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop, all eyes were on Scott as he said this.  
>Erica was shocked, but she looked up to see Derek was trying not to break down.<p>

" You can't be serious Scott, you would leave me for HIM?! The man who tried to force to mate with him and tried to kill me!'

" At least he focused only on me, he's been loyal despite his homicidal tendencies and if you don't believe me."

Scott faced peter and jumped up, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him hard, forcing his tongue into Peter's mouth. Peter wrapped his arms around Scott's waist as their tongues intertwined as they kissed. Soon they broke apart for air as Scott went to walk home since it was way past curfew.

" You have one week to think Derek, choose wisely now I need to get home to check on the pups, unless you forgot about them as well."

Allison, Stiles and Issac followed after Scott as they left Lydia's house since the party was over. Derek decided to go home as Erica Boyd and Peter followed him as well, leaving Lydia in her home to rest after what happened. Issac kept his guard up as Stiles and Allison walked beside Scott. Scott kept looking forward as hot tears were welling up in his eyes and Stiles patted his back.

" Damn Scott, I never knew you had it in you. I mean the way you gave that ultimatum was beautiful and creepy you kissed Peter. Still the look on Derek's face was just priceless, best gift you could ever give me Scott."

Scott just stayed quiet as he focused on getting home and Allison didn't like Stiles' attitude.

" Do you not see that Scott is in pain?! What's going to happen to the pups if Derek actually chooses Erica over him? He can't raise four kids on his own and how do we know that Peter won't try to kill them?!"

" Did you forget that Derek and Scott have a blood pact? It's unbreakable and after all they've been through with your aunt."

Allison and Stiles got into an argument as Issac wrapped an arm around Scott, hoping to comfort his friend. They reached Scott's house to find Melissa was on her way to work for another shift at the hospital. Scott made his way to his room only to collapse onto his bed and snore loudly. The pups began to whimper as they jumped from their crib and curled up against their mother. Stiles checked him over and confirmed Scott just needed rest from all that happened tonight.

" Gerard has his sights on Derek and his pack, he thinks it's fair to kill them since he assumes Derek is the reason why my aunt is dead. He doesn't understand that what she did was wrong and besides Peter was the one who killed her. Make sure you tell Scott what I said when he wakes up. I'll message him anyway without Gerard finding out."

Allison said as she stroked Scott's hair before she made her way home while Stiles teleported himself and Issac back to their house. Hot tears began to roll down Scott's face as he was in a deep sleep.

While Scott is sleeping with his pups, we see Derek and Peter on their way back to Derek's loft. Erica had her head down as everyone kept walking forward without making a sound except for the crunch of leaves. Peter sighs as he noticed Derek is trying not to show any emotions.

" I can't believe that you don't see the resemblance at all?"

" If I was talking to you, I would ask what are you talking about?"

" Boy you are pretty dumb for a smart guy, don't ou realize that Erica has a very creepy resemblance to Kate."

" Oh please they don't look the same at all!"

" Both are blondes, they are skinny with bony figures and they have a unhealthy obsession with you. They think they do whatever they want because they were told to! Open your eyes, that's why Scott can;t stand and neither can I, I wanted to tear her apart when I first saw her."

Derek is about to say something when he looks at Erica and then his mind focuses on Kate. Then it hits him and he just growls at himself for being so blind to the similarities. Still this made his decision easier, let's just hope it isn't too late for him and Scott. In a flashback to the night of Jackson's first post-bite full moon , Matt is concerned that Jackson is borrowing his camera to make a sex tape. He also suspects that it might involve Allison. So, after handing the camera over, he returns to his car and triggers an app on his Samsung Galaxy 3 smartphone that allows him to get a live feed from the camera via UStream. He witnesses Jackson's transformation into the Kanima. Then he sees the creature in his car's side mirror creeping up behind the vehicle. As the Kanima reaches him, Matt extends his hand to the window and a clawed hand matches him on the other side of the glass. Matt then shares a vision of the Kanima killing Isaac Lahey's father the night before.


	53. Fury

Scott wakes up to feeling the tiny pads of his pups pressing into his stomach.  
>They whimpered and Scott sat up to find his stomach was flat and no breasts.<br>How was he going to feed them if he didn't produce milk naturally for them?  
>He remembered they had baby bottles and formula which was instant made.<br>Once the formula was made, Scott filled four bottles and watched them suckle.  
>His eyes widened as the bottles were half empty so he had to make more formula.<br>Soon the bottles were empty and Scott refilled them just to watch his pups eat.

His mom walks in to see Scott is bottle feeding the pups, but he looked annoyed.  
>She noticed his stomach was flat and went to help him make the baby formula.<br>The pups began to yip and bark for more food, Scott just began to snarl at them.  
>Melissa turned to see his eyes were starting to turn amber as he bared his teeth.<p>

" KEEP THESE LITTLE PIGS AWAY FROM ME!"

The pups began to cry in fear as Scott changed his shirt and grabbed his backpack.  
>He had to go to school and he just walked down the hallway, ignoring Stiles and Issac.<br>He was near his locker when Erica appeared in front of him, Scott rolled his eyes at her.

" What the hell do you want now?!"

" Am I really like Kate Argent? Can you help me not act like her?"

Scott just pushed her a bit as he went to get his books for the day, but she still pestered him. He was really trying to keep his anger down, but she just wouldn't let up on her plan. Allison watched Scott's claws slowly form as Erica kept bothering him until they turned a corner. Scott growled as he grabbed her by the throat and bared his sharp teeth at her. He slowly squeezed around her neck, watching her trying to loosen his grip as she wheezed. He raised his other hand to aim at her heart when Issac tackled him, making him release Erica. Allison grabbed her and dragged her away when Stiles helped Issac take Scott to their classes.

After a full day of lacrosse, Scott was heading to the showers to wash the dirt and sweat off his body. He felt better, but something was making him snap today and he didnt' know what it was. As he washed the soap off his body, he noticed the locker room was quiet until he heard faint foot steps. He turned around to see Peter with a smile on his face as he held Scott in place. Peter leaned in only to find himself pinned to the shower wall by a very angry and naked Scott.

" You're a fiesty one aren't you Scott?"

" Let me ask you something, if I was to pick you, would you treat me like a submissive like Derek does or would you let me dominate you?"

Scott slid one hand under Peter's shirt and felt the muscles of the older wolf, warm yet firm.  
>Peter felt his lust peak a bit, but grabbed Scott's hand and pushed him under the shower spray. He changed the water temperature to cold and Scott shook as his system was given a cold shock.<p>

" We should wait until Derek has made up his mind. After all you gave him a week to decide and i think it would be better if I asked him."

Scott just snorted as he turned off the water and went to change into clean clothes.  
>When school was let out, Scott decided to walk home since his boke was still dead and Stiles was busy with Issac. Peter was walking beside Scott and they walked quietly to his house until a loud growl stops them. A huge black and brown wolf with amber eyes growls at Peter as Scott sees it was his pups. Scott turned into his first wolf form and roars at them to back off. The wolf whimpers in fear, they sensed Peter's energy and assumed he was going to hurt their mother. Peter watches as the huge wolf changes into the four pups as they whimper in fear. Scott shakes his head and croons apologetically. They whimper a bit before they run towards him and yip as he licks them affectionately. Peter looks around as he pushes Scott inside, fearing someone may have seen them. Unfortunately one o Gerard's hunters saw them and was about to call when he freezes and falls over. Allison hit him with a crossbow that had a coat of Kanima venom on it. She needed to thank Stiles for having the venom ready to use. Peter looks toward Allison and waves to her as he goes inside Scott's house.<p>

Peter locks the door as Scott is nuzzling his pups, Melissa comes down the stairs only to freeze, seeing Peter alive.

" Scott, are you home? Your kids took off yipping and...I thought you were dead?"

" I get that alot, it seems you know everything by now."

" Yes about your family and my son being a werewolf yes, it was alot to take in. Maybe you could help me explain why Scott was snapping suddenly. I mean he never snaps at me and for him to snap to at his own pups is just scary."

" Well yes some people call it being moody, but the thing is Scott's is under alot of stress and most of the time we can handle large amounts at a time. The stress that your son is facing is a bit too much for his system to handle which is making his instincts trying to take over and make him feral."

As Peter continued to explain, we find Stiles and Issac at the Stilenski house, trying to find evidence that Matt is the person controlling the Kanima and is the one behind all these murders. Stiles rubs his forehead as Issac is trying to figure out why Matt seemed so familiar. As they continued to research, two hunters were watching them through the window as Stiles hugged Issac. Stiles asked him to spy on Derek and see what he is up and Issac doesn't want to. Stiles pets his hair and kisses him hard to convince him. Issac stubbornly agrees and take off, unaware of being followed until Allison knocks out the two hunters and follows Issac.

Now we go to the Hale house to find Derek is teaching Boyd and Erica how to transform at will. he already taught Issac and he showed how to bring out their claws. Then he showed them how to use their emotions to help them shift whether in battle or trying to get away. Soon Boyd and Erica are able to shift at will and Derek gives them a pat on the back. Erica however hugs Derek and slowly rubs his back, only for Derek to growl at her to back off. Boyd then snaps his teeth as his eyes turn amber and he growls at Derek for growling at Erica. Derek raises an eyebrow seeing that Boyd likes Erica and Derek pushes her off him and both males begin to fight. Derek manages to knock out Boyd with two hard punches and snarls at Erica, who begins to shake like a leaf.

Derek snarls louder only to hear rushed footsteps as bullets begin to hit the ground near them. Erica shifts and signals him to run away as Derek takes off to find Issac coming near him. Derek grabs Issac and they both go towards Scott's house as they pass Allison. Soon Erica is dropped to the ground by a taser an we see Gerard with two hunters appear with chains.

" Well boys, we have an Alpha to catch and what better way to do so by using his own pack against him." Allison watches from the shadows as Boyd and Erica are taken away and she goes back to Stiles' house to warn him of what has happened and then go to Scott.


	54. Tying Up Loose Ends

Peter is finishing his explanation of what has been going on except for Scott and him kissing to Melissa.  
>Scott is petting his pups on the couch when a loud hissing is heard and Melissa falls over to the floor.<br>Scott snarls as the Kanima drags her into the kitchen and hisses until it's eyes look in Peter's.  
>Peter's eyes widen when he looks closer at the lizard and it just watches his movements.<p>

" See Scott this is why you shouldn't have loose ends, you should have killed Jackson when I told you to."

Peter's eyes turn blue as the Kanima lunges at him and they fight while Scott goes to his mother.  
>He carries her up to her room and finds she has no claw marks or bites on her.<br>Scott reassures her that everything will be fine as he helps her swallow a pill.  
>The pill reverses the effects of the Kanima poison thanks to Stiles making them.<br>The pups begin to growl as they follow their mother outside to see Peter claw the Kanima and it runs off back to its master.

" We need to stop that Kanima and I know that Gerard Argent is behind all this, first we need to find Derek and your friends. Especially Stiles since if Gerard finds out about his arch mage abilities."

Peter and Scott look to find Derek and Issac heading their way and the pups were whining as Derek was getting closer.  
>Derek sees Peter and he jumps up, his claws come out and when he lands his claws are an inch away from Peter's throat.<br>Issac stands near Scott to help him hold the pups as Peter and Derek begin to argue about how everything is spiraling wildly.

"I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly there's lizard people, geriatric psychopaths and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self-esteem deprived adolescent in town."

We go to see Allison is entering Stiles' house and Gerard is watching her, thinking she's going to help him catch Stiles. Allison makes her way up the stairs to hear loud hissing and she kick opens the door to find Stiles is paralyzed and being carried off by the Kanima. It jumps out the window and runs off following Gerard as Allison records the scene. She then makes her way to Scott's home to tell him what is going on. Stiles finally wakes up to find himself In the Argent's basement and see that Erica and Boyd are chained up. Stiles attempts to untie Erica, but gets a shock from the obviously electrified wire that binds her. Gerard enters the basement to see Stiles is awake and just smirks.

" There's no reason to torture Boyd and Erica because the instinct to protect their Alpha is too strong for them to betray Derek. Besides you can help me more arch mage, you can cure my cancer and lead me to Derek."

" You really think I would help you after what your daughter did?! You twisted your own daughter into killing innocent people! Besides Scott will find me by scent because I have a pungent scent "more like a stench" and that Scott will find me "even if I was buried at the bottom of sewer covered in fecal matter and urine!"

" You do a great job of painting a vivd picture, now imagine everyone at the sheriff station torn to pieces including your father's office covered in his own blood. Make your choice either help me or let your father die of your stupidity."

Gerard help up a cellphone as a text message saying the Kanima is almost there, ready to strike. Allison arrives to find Scott, Issac, Derek and Peter are outside and arguing until she arrives to explain what happened to Stiles.

" So he found out about Stiles then? Figures it's bad enough that punk Jackson is the Kanima, but why would he have it kill those people?"

Peter said as Issac was rubbing his head until he remembered something from Lydia's party.

" Gerard isn't controlling the Kanima, it's Matt from school. At Lydia's birthday party Matt was tossed into the pool and Jackson pulled him out. When the cops arrived, I saw Matt glaring at us with the Kanima waiting at his feet like a dog. Wait hold on Stiles' dad figured out what the victims had in common and oh no that means he's next."

Scott tells Issac and Peter to focus on finding Stiles while he and Derek go to the sheriff station to stop the Kanima. Scott asks Allison to get her dad to help since he's their ally and Allison goes to find her dad. At the station, the sheriff is reviewing security footage from the night Jessica Bartlet was killed. Matt is seen walking down the hall towards her room. He is also seen talking to Scott's mother and there is mud all over the floor of the hospital. The sheriff notes they have footprint evidence at the scene of the trailer murders and a credit card receipt for an oil change the night the mechanic was killed. They can now place Matt at the scene of four murders including the rave. The sheriff is about to call Scott's mother to come down to the station to give a statement in hopes of getting an arrest warrant for Matt.

Scott and Derek reach the station and head to the front of the office and find the officer (Noree Victoria) on duty dead, bloody and slashed. They turn to find Matt pointing the officer's service revolver at his head. Matt leads Derek at gunpoint back to Scott and the Sheriff. Stiles' dad tries to talk him down, but Matt is having none of it. He handcuffs the Sheriff outside the jail cells and leads Scott and Derek away down the hall. They see three sheriff's deputies dead and bloody on the floor. Matt says he just has to think about killing and Jackson does it for him. The Kanima's arm drags one of the bodies out of sight.

" I've learned about the werewolves and the other supernatural goings on in Beacon Hills. All I'm really after is the bestiary and I am trying to figure out all I can about the Kanima."

He pulls up his shirt he is beginning to transform into a creature himself with his skin becoming scaley.

" The bestiary won't help you Matt, you can't break the rules without the universe trying to balance it out somehow. You broke the rules when you forced Jackson to kill people that didn't deserve it and when he killed Jessica himself."

Matt snapped his finger and Derek fell over as the Kanima paralyzed him and he kept the gun aimed at Scott.

" You want to know what started all this, Coach Lahey was having a party at his home to celebrate the BHHS Swim Team's win at the 2006 State Championship. The coach had apparently allowed the kids to drink and they had become quite rowdy. I was ten years old at the time and visiting Isaac to trade for a Spiderman or Batman comic book can't really remember. I somehow ended up surrounded by the drunk and rowdy teens. Sean, Bennett and Jessica are all there. Then Camden Lahey grabs Matt and throws me into the pool where I drawned while the teens just stand around and do nothing.

I was resuscitated by Coach Lahey who warns him to tell no one. He says it was my fault anyway because I don't know how to swim. I kept the incident to myself and I go on to suffer flashbacks that would trigger night terrors and shortness of breath. My parents mistook these incidents for asthma and bought me an inhaler."

Scott is shocked by Matt's explanation, but it doesn't explain how he can control the Kanima.

" So how I came to control the Kanima well that started at Kate Argent's funeral. I snapped a picture of Coach Lahey and wished him dead. That night the Kanima killed Coach Lahey. It was like the furies of Greek myth coming down to punish Orestes. Furies are deities of vengeance with tears of blood and snakes for hair that punished criminals who had escaped justice. Jackson is my fury because the following night I witnessed Jackson's transformation and connects with the Kanima. I instantly understood that Jackson had killed the Coach for me. So I went to the garage and snapped a picture of Tucker and a few hours later the Kanima killed him too. All I have to do was snap pictures of his victims and the kanima would kill them."

Derek is clawing at his leg trying to get his werewolf healing to drive the venom from his system it doesn't seem to be working. The power goes out as the emergency lighting flashes on and a siren starts to bleat. Outside, headlights sweep over the building and hunters with automatic weapons begin firing through the windows. Matt and Scott dive under desks as the hunters then toss in a smoke grenade.

Scott manages to find his feet, runs past the Kanima and manages to get Derek off the floor and out of the room. Jackson is right behind them as they pass through office after office finally coming to a door Jackson can't get through. Once Derek is safe, Scott rejoins the fray, encountering Allison in the hall.

" You and Derek need to get out of here before the hunters find you both, me and my dad can handle the Kanima."

Chris and his daughter are stalking Jackson in the Evidence Room. The creature is curled up on one of the shelves and when Chris gets close it pounces. Allison shoots it in the head with a bolt from her crossbow. It goes in right between the Kanima's eyes, but he simply pulls it out and keeps on attacking.

Allison runs as she drops her crossbow in favor of a knife. She hides in the garage. The creature follows but she surprises it coming it at it from atop one of the cars. She stabs it in the chest but it doesn't seem to mind at all. It grabs her throat and squeezes. Allison manages to get another knife from a sheath on her leg and digs it into the creature's side, but it just slashes out paralyzing her.

Matt comes over to gloat about his control over the situation until he's distracted by a clanking of metal and leaves her lying on the floor. Chris swoops in and picks her up and gets her to safety. Sheriff Stilinski manages to pry out the fixture to which his handcuffs are locked. Stiles has managed to crawl a little ways down the hall on his belly. Matt shows up and coldcocks the Sheriff into unconsciousness.

Derek manages to shift into his second form as the Kanima enters and they go at it. The Kanima tries to knock Derek out with a kick to the chest, but screeches as Scott claws his leg and back. They attack the Kanima until it whips it's tail at their eyes and manages to escape as Scott checks Derek for injuries. Matt manages to escape out a side door and makes it on foot to a nearby bridge, but Gerard apparently took the SUV and beat him there after he knocked out Stiles in the basement.

" I give you one job and you still let me down, look who just became useless." They struggle, but Gerard bests him and holds his head under water until he drowns for good. Gerard then coaxes the Kanima from its hiding place under the bridge and they touch hands. On the bridge above, Peter Hale and Issac watch Gerard take control of the Kanima and continue to trail him to find Stiles.


	55. New Divide

Peter and Issac are following the white SUV until they find themselves blinded by a white light. Once the light dims, peter and Issac look around to find themselves in the Hale house where Allison, Chris, Derek, and Scott looking over a map of Beacon Hills. There is a grid pattern with several of the grids marked with an X. Only one grid remains in the center of the map. It is marked "Beacon Hills Rail Depot." Everyone looks around to see Stiles standing in the room with a black eye as both Erica and Boyd are laying on the floor unconscious.

" i know you're amazed and you're wondering how did I escape? Well I let Gerard hit me a bit and pretended to be knocked out. When he left with the Kanima aka Jackson, I left behind some magic clones to keep him from getting suspicious when he returns and besides dealing with Gerard, we need to save Jackson which I am not happy about and nice idea of coming here since Gerard would never think to look here."

Peter smirks as he stretches his back to wince at the claw marks on his sides and arms from the Kanima.

" I'm not healing as fast as I use to and this is a result of how much my resurrection sapped my strength. Anyway we can get back to that later for now to fous on Jackson, there is a myth saying you can cure a werewolf simply by calling out its Christian name, your first name. Our names in large part define our identity-"

Derek objects and growls at his uncle, seeing him too close to Scott for his own comfort.

" That it is just a myth with no proof."

" Sometimes myths and legends bare a hint of truth. As I was saying our names are a symbol for who we are. The Kanima has no identity, which is why it doesn't seek a pack. It seeks a master to give it purpose. The human parallel would be an orphaned child, like Jackson since most likely he find out that he was adopted. Jackson's identity is being buried underneath the kanima and that I can bring him back through his heart."

Derek rolls his eyes since there is one major detail about that plan to save Jackson.

" Unfortunately Jackson doesn't have much of a heart since he only cares about himself."

" That's not true Jackson actually has a bond with and cares deeply for Lydia. I believe she can save him. Besides you should talk Derek, you lacked a heart before Scott entered your life and that's why you need him more than anyone. Even somebody as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the simple yet undeniable power of human love."

Everyone is awed by Peter's words until Stiles shakes his head as his eyes glow green.

" Hmmm that's weird Gerard just dropped off Jackson at some old building in a black bag. Must be that rail depot that closed down, a clear viscous liquid is oozing out if it."

" What when did Gerard start hanging out with the Kanima anyway? I thought Matt was controlling him?"

Allison asked since no one seems to care about or what happened to Matt. Stiles sighed as his mind watched the investigators search Matt's house and searched through his computer.

" Well Gerard killed him and his computer was just searched to reveal he had a bunch of pictures of you Allison and alot of them had himself photoshopped with you so yeah he's been riding the crazy train for a long time. Besides he was killing people and not caring so Matt got what he deserved and that's weird Gerard hasn't left the depot."

Scott's phones begins to ring as he checks the caller id to find it's an unknown number and presses the answer button to growl at the voice on the phone.

" Very nice plan having the arch mage leave magic clones, but this is where the fun stops so this is what you're going to do, you're going to bring me Derek, his pack and Stiles unless you want to make them suffer."

Scott is confused until he recieves a picture message and it reveals his mother. his pups and Lydia are tied up.

" Come to the rail depot in 3 hours if you know what's good for everyone!"

The phone hangs up as Gerard noticed Lydia is looking where the Kanima is laying on the ground. The bag begins to wiggle as the black material begins to vanish to reveal a clear cocoon covering Jakcson's body from the neck down.

" It's starting."

Scott begins to shake before he unleashes a loud roar and snaps wildly as his anger is spiking.

" THAT FUCKER HAS MY MOTHER, MY PUPS AND LYDIA AS HOSTAGES IF I DONT HAND OVER DEREK AND HIS PACK! HOW COULD IT GET ANY WORSE?!"

Petr sighs sadly as he Peter looks it up on the Apple MacBook pro he had hidden in the house all this time.

" I hate to bring this up, but it looks like what they've seen from Jackson so far is just the Kanima's Beta shape. Apparently, according to the Hale's library which i had digitized after my coma, he is turning into something 'bigger and badder' with wings."

Peter finds an animation of the "bigger" Kanima. Thinking the creature might be less frightening in motion, he plays it on the computer. A loud screech comes from the speakers and Peter quickly closes the laptop. Chris is thinking about all that has happened and he comes up with a plan. Stiles has just finished healing Erica and Boyd as they set their plan in motion to stop Gerard. In the Beacon Hills Warehouse District, Chris, Isaac and Scott pull up in the SUV. Derek comes bounding down the street in a werewolf leap/run on all fours in his first wolf form. Peter is hiding in the shadows, rolling his eyes at Derek as Scott sniffs the air and finds the warehouse where Lydia, his mother and the pups are tied up. They open the doors to see Melissa, Lydia and the pups are held along with Jackson's cocoon only to see the cocoon is gone. Jackson is in half kanima form laying very still with eyes closed. Derek's mind clicked as he realized what was going on.

" Gerard set this all up so Jackson could become stronger and lure us into one spot."

" If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid and his father would not allow a rabid dog to live."

Gerard agrees, appearing in the doorway with his revolver loaded and a smirk on his face.

"Anything that dangerous, that out of control is better off dead. Though I am shocked that You Scott would bring me the Alpha and I hope his pack is nearby since it would be a shame if your mother and pups were to die because of you."

Derek draws back his arm to thrust his claws into Jackson's chest but Jackson moves first, stabbing his claws into Derek's chest. One handed he lifts Derek off his feet as he stands up. He then hurls the Alpha into the next room. Allison fires a bolt from her crossbow as Scott ducks and the bolt strikes Gerard's foot. Scott rushes towards Gerard as Chris fires several shots at Jackson. The bullets don't seem to hurt him, but it does trigger his transformation from half to full Kanima form. He whips out his tail, wraps it around Chris' gun and disarms him. Chris runs away to get into a better defensive position against the creature; he turns armed only with a knife and faces it. Jackson bats him away easily as Scott swipes at Gerard while Issac goes to untie Melissa, the pups and Lydia.

Derek shifts into his second wolf form and confronts the Kanima. Isaac wolfs out and prepare to do battle. They all get some good shots in, but ultimately the Kanima bests them. Derek is clawed and partially paralyzed as he watches Scott take on Gerard. Isaac rises to return to the fray but roars as purple veins begin to form on his body. Isaac collapses on the floor since Gerard managed to throw a wolfsbane coated knife at Issac. The Kanima is ready to claw Issac when he shrieks as Allison landed on his back, two large knives digging into it's back, but the Kanima whips her off with it's tail and grabs her throat.

" Not yet Sweetheart, once I take down the Alpha Female and wipe out the bloodline you can do whatever you want."

Scott's eyes begin to glow as his claws and teeth get bigger.

" You're doing all this to cure your cancer oldman, I smelled it radiating off your body besides the stench of death and evil. You manipulated your own daughter to do your bidding, kill innocent people because you think we're all animals that need to be put down. You no better than the werewolves that kill out of instinct. Old man you're about to find out why you shouldn't mess with an Alpha Female!"

Scott begins to growl as his body begins to shift into his second form with red eyes. He lunges at Gerard and starts breaking all the bones in his body. The Kanima drops Allison to the ground as it goes to help Gerard. It screams as his eyes are clawed by Scott as Scott breaks Gerard's arms and legs. Gerard coughs up blood as his ribs were broken, Scott growled lowly as Gerard is coughing violently and Scott places a foot on his chest and roars in his face. He raises one arm and aims it at Gerard's heart. Scott turns to see Chris and Allison aim their weapons at him.

" Don't do it Scott, killing him won't help anyone and we don't want to kill you."

" Please Scott you're my friend, don't make me kill you."

Scott growled at them, but he turned to see his mother and pups stand by Chris. Scott snarls, but it lowers as his pups whimper in fear of their mother's aura. Scott shakes his head, but roars as he goes to claw Gerard only to be tackled by Derek. Scott and Derek look into each others' eyes as they growl before Derek clamps his mouth onto Scott's and they kiss. Soon they break for air as Peter walks up to Gerard and digs his claws into his chest. Peter looks into Gerard's eyes and just smiles like a madman as he digs his claws deeper.

" You know you scream just your daughter Kate. Amazing how smiliar you two are like father like daughter. Of course you should know that she was a slut I mean she was fucking Derek for information about his pack."

Gerard winces as Peter twist his clawed hand a bit as blood began to form.

" She also murdered my sister, little kids and innocent humans that day. She had me tied to a wheelchair and tortured me, leaving me broken. You should have seen the way she screamed as she was electrocuted until her skin slid off. The best part was when I raped her over and over again. Now you can see her again and tell her I said hello."

Peter twisted his hand and ripped out Gerard's beating heart as he ate it with such glee. Gerard screams at the Kanima to "kill them all" on his last breath. The creature goes to lunge at Allison and she elbows it in the face. It throws her to the floor just as a white wolf crashes through the wall. It rams into the Kanima at full speed and sinks it's teeth into it's shoulders, tearing the knife wounds bigger.

The Kanima roars as it goes to claw the white wolf only to screech as the pups shift into the big wolf and bite the other shoulder. Lydia signals them to back off as she confronts the Kanima, calling him "Jackson". He draws back a clawed hand as if to strike. The white wolf runs towards Issac and checks over his wounds as the other wolf watches the Kanima. Lydia stands her ground and presents Jackson's key. The Kanima stops and stares at the key and somewhere inside the creature's mind, Jackson's memories begin to flood back.

He and Lydia are in bed together. He rolls off her and reaches to the side of the bed. He returns with the key saying that it's to the front door. She teases him that he is just making her a more accessible midnight booty call. He teases back "midnight, mid-afternoon, mid-morning" he kisses her shoulder and as they cuddle and look contented. Jackson has transformed back into his half Kanima form. He takes the key from Lydia; his eyes revert to human and he takes several steps back. He spreads his arms and closes his eyes. Peter and Derek lunge towards him as Derek plunges his claws into Jackson's abdomen while Peter gets him from behind. They lift him off the floor between them and Derek slashes up. Jackson coughs and falls to his knees. Lydia rushes forward to catch him and they kneel together.

" Do you still..." Jackson asks

Lydia quickly says "I do, I do still love you".

Jackson closes his eyes and collapses on her shoulder, dead. The key drops to the floor. As Lydia lays the dead boy down on the concrete the last trace of Kanima scales vanish from his face is an electric blue haze. Jackson's clawed hand is moving scraping the concrete. Lydia notices the wounds on his abdomen heal themselves. His eyes flash open, they are a brilliant blue as he slowly rises from the floor. Once he is upright, his head snaps back. He has the heavy brow, long sideburns and sharp teeth of a werewolf. He lets out a deep growl. Then he is suddenly human once again. He and Lydia embrace as the white wolf changes back to reveal it was Stiles. Issac wraps an arm around Stiles and licks his face. Scott and Derek hug their pups as Melissa hugs them before they leave to go home. Chris and Allison start to wrap up Gerard;s body and start to prepare his funeral and go visit Victoria once they have everything settled. Boyd and Erica have barely woken up from their nap as they walk outside the hale house. They decide to take a short run through the woods. Suddenly a bunch of people with claws surrounds them. The full moon rises overhead and we hear a howl.

Outside the warehouse, Dr. Deaton, dressed in a black leather jacket and black leather gloves, examines a pool of blood left from Gerard's body. He also starts collecting the puddle of venom left from the Kanima. Morrell, also sporting a black leather coat and knee high boots and shows up and questions him about getting involved. He says he does what he has to. She says she's glad because she never liked him being retired anyway. He wonders aloud

"Whoever said I was retired?"

After daylight, Derek and Peter arrive outside their burned home. There is a mark painted on the front door. It is a swastika-like spiral pattern.

" No wonder you were in such a rush to form a pack and raise your power."

It is the mark of an Alpha Pack, a literal pack of Alpha Werewolves. They have come to Beacon Hills because according to Peter they have taken notice of the new Alpha in the area. Meanwhile Scott, Stiles and Issac are getting ready for the big game tonight in the locker room. Scott and Issac's eyes glow as they start practicing with Stiles on the school field.


	56. Tattoo

It's a quiet night until we see an unidentified young woman revive an unconscious Isaac Lahey using a car battery and jumper cables.  
>His body is covered in bloody slashes and there are also deep punctures in his neck as blood is beginning to well up in the wounds<br>Issac fumbles with his jean pocket and manages to grab a white pill and swallows it despite the taste of minty toothpaste it has.  
>He sighs as some of the wounds start healing, but not as fast as he would like them to and his neck is throbbing from the wound.<p>

" It's from their claws and that's how they share and steal memories from others. Whatever they're looking for must be very important for them to attack a random beta."

She manages to get Isaac onto a motorcycle and races off into the night, hoping to get him to a safe place.  
>Isaac's ears twitch as he hears someone coming and we see two shadowy figures on foot gaining on the bike.<br>Two men, identical twins, slash and grab for Isaac, their eyes glowing the red of Alpha as their claws don't quite reach him.  
>The girl manages to elude them briefly by crashing through a large window into a warehouse, spreading shards of glass.<br>Isaac overbalanced the bike as his leg is clawed deeply thus sending them skidding in a shower of sparks.

The twins enter through the broken window as one kneels, the other slams his fist into the kneeling twin's back and the two begin to merge into one giant figure.  
>This new 'mega-alpha' stalks toward Isaac growling as he bares his teeth, the girl pulls a weapon and fires a large projectile into the giant's chest.<br>When it makes contact the creature is consumed in electric current and falls into two distinct individuals who lay twitching on the floor in a blinding flash of electricity.  
>Soon the mysterious girl drives off on her bike with Issac trying to stay awake, but his mind focused on Stiles before his vision starts to darken and blur.<p>

In a Tattoo Parlor in another part of town, Stiles is busy sketching a drawing of a lizard creature that looks suspiciously like the Kanima.  
>He shows it to Scott which makes him laugh as he hands the design he picked out to the tattoo artist.<p>

" Scott you have so many options for a tattoo and you pick two simple black bands? This is permanent ink going into your skin. I mean I'm sure Derek would prefer a property of Derek Hale on your back?"

" I know why I like the design but that the act of getting a tattoo has meaning in itself. Besides Derek wouldn't approve of me getting a tattoo anyway."

" You know the art of tattoos goes back thousands of years. The Tahitian word for tattoo means "to leave a mark", like a rite of passage."

The artist says to them as he preps his tools and Scott relaxes although once the process begins, Stiles faints.  
>In the Jeep later, Stiles holds an ice pack to his head and Scott's arm is heavily bandaged.<p>

" Fuck it burns!"

Scott growls as the pain becomes so bad he rips off the bandage just in time to see the tattoo fade as his werewolf healing kicks in.  
>He sighs sadly as Stiles starts his jeep as they go home since the first day of school is tomorrow and they were nervous.<p>

" I hated the tattoo anyway and speaking of Derek, how are you guys doing anyway? Are you guys working stuff out or this the end of you two as a couple?"

" We're smoothing things out, it's going by slow, but we're working it out. We're on a separation right now and it's been four months since I last saw him."

" We'll I'm glad you guys are working on your relationship, I mean me and Issac haven't been together that long, but we're taking our time. I hope he's okay though, he went for a run tonight and he hasn't messaged me since he always messages me when he comes home."

" Aww Stiles you're too cute acting like the worried girlfriend, so adorable."

Stiles mumbled under his breath as Scott smirked at his best friend turning red as they made their way back.  
>Lydia and Allison are driving, heading for a "group thing" with Lydia promising it's not a double date.<p>

" I'm not sure if I should go out there and start dating."

" You need to make up for the lost dating time you wasted in France for "four months"."

" Have you dated after…"

"Could you not say his name!"

" I'm just asking if he is okay, if everything worked out after being the Kanima and all."

"The doctors looked like total idiots after he turned up alive. Derek taught him the Werewolf 101 like how NOT to randomly kill people during the full moon. I haven't talked to him since his dad moved him to London. An American werewolf in London will be a disaster. Besides we're going on a double date, not an orgy."

Allison laughed as it was a reference to the 1981 film of the same name as both cars come to a red light and Allison turns to see it is Stiles and Scott.  
>Scott looks and smiles to see Allison and feels better now that they are friends when a deer runs straight into Lydia's car shattering the windshield.<br>Everybody freaks out as they get out of the car to see the deer has stopped moving and blood is sprayed all over the neck and broken windshield.

" I saw its eyes before it hit my car and it looked like it was crazy."

Lydia says as Scott touches the deer and senses that it was terrified before it died as he moves to the side of the road.  
>At the hospital, Melissa McCall sees Isaac as he rolls in on a gurney with blood all over his neck, chest and body.<br>She asks him if he's not "healing" he assures her that he will but that "the girl" needs her help more.  
>Melissa leaves his side to attend to the mysterious girl who saved Isaac earlier as she tries to escape.<p>

" I need to find the Alpha."

" You mean Derek Hale?"

" No."

Once she is out of Melissa's hearing, she says "not Hale, McCall. Scott McCall."

That morning Scott is working out in his room. One armed pull-ups while reading "Call of the Wild" by Jack London.  
>Among the other books he's apparently read this summer are to make up for his low grades.<p>

"Great Expectations" by Charles Dickens

"A Farewell to Arms" by Ernest Hemingway

"The Longest Journey" by E. M. Forster

"White Fang" by Jack London

"Absalom, Absalom!" by William Faulkner

"For Whom the Bell Tolls" by Ernest Hemingway

"The Snows of Kilimanjaro" by Ernest Hemingway

While he's working out, his computer beeps. On the screen we see the wallpaper is a shot of him and Derek.  
>On top of this an internet window is open with a "Word of the Day" site displayed.<br>Today's word is "Ephemeral" with the Adjective definition "Lasting for a very short time", the Noun definition "An Ephemeral Plant".  
>The Synonyms "transitory, transient, momentary, short-lived". His heart sinks at the picture of him and Derek.<br>Scott reads the top definition and a couple of the synonyms aloud and looks longingly at the space on his arm where his tattoo used to be.  
>His pups yip as they nuzzle him and he smiles at them, trying to cheer their mother up.<br>He pets them before he makes sure they are fed and stay in the house for once.

At the Argent's home, Allison is looking at a picture of her and her Aunt Kate.  
>Then a recent one of her and her mother on a trip to the mall clothes shopping.<br>Chris walks in and sees his daughter looking at the picture and he looks at his wedding ring.

" Allison you don't have to go back to school if you're not ready. I miss your mom too."

" I have to go since I'm driving Lydia after her car was wrecked last night and besides I know mom wouldn't want me to be sad anyway."

Stiles is at his computer researching Deer/Car collisions and his dad literally pulls him away from the screen.  
>Stiles sighs as he gets ready for school, although how could he concentrate with his boyfriend in the hospital after getting attacked.<br>Lydia is putting on lipstick and tries on a leather jacket ovr her black dress with red roses all over it with a black belt.  
>She is admiring herself in the mirror when an unidentified boy in her bed tells her it looks good on her, making her take it off.<p>

" Can we can go on a "real date" sometime?"

Lydia responds with a negative "hmmm".

" Can we have sex again?"

Lydia offers a more positive "hmmm".

Scott arrives at school on his green and white dirt bike with a number 32 on the front.  
>He seems pleased with his bike until he sees two M.V. Agusta F3s parked nearby.<br>Scott walks to Stiles' locker where Stiles is getting his books for the third time since he can't focus.

" I want to ask Derek about the tattoo thing because Derek obviously overcame the healing issue to get his."

Stiles points to two "Missing Persons" posters featuring Erica and Boyd pinned to the bulletin board.

" Looks like Derek has his hands full and besides we should be focusing on how Issac is doing. Bad enough I wasn't there to help him or risk exposing myself as an Arch Mage."

In the School office, we see the former principal discussing the applications for the new Career Adviser.  
>He wanted to know what happened to the library while he was gone to find it was destroyed.<br>He then holds up a long sword and demands to know "What the hell is this!".

Lydia is busy admiring the new class of freshmen

" Look at all the fresh men ready to be taken."

" You know those fresh boys are age 14."

" Some are more mature than others and have certain talents."

" You know being single and taking the time to focus on yourself isn't a bad thing."

" I don't want a boyfriend, I want a distraction."

Lydia and Allison see the twin Alphas that were chasing Isaac last night walk into the school hallway in motorcycle gear.  
>Suddenly we are in the hospital with the mystery girl who opens her eyes and gasps in shock and fear.<br>Melissa McCall slowly removes Isaac's bloody bandages revealing four deep gouges across his chest and side.  
>The wounds are smoking slightly and Melissa declares they are healing even Issac is signed up for surgery.<br>She worries that someone will see it especially when they take him in for surgery that he's not going to need.  
>He urges her to do something, but she points out that she's still new to all the supernatural stuff.<p>

She's tried calling Derek "five times" and asks if he has any other "emergency werewolf contacts" and he says to call Stiles or Scott.

In the hallway Sheriff Stilinski tells Melissa that he needs to ask the mystery girl some questions.  
>He describes the weapon she used as a "modified stun gun" and says she caused $10 thousand in property damages.<br>Melissa says the girl is heavily sedated but at the same time we see the girl has removed her IV and is no longer receiving the sedative.

At school, Allison walks into Ms. Blake's English class and finds all the seats taken except the one directly in front of Scott.  
>She takes the seat as all the students phones begin to chime at once all with the same text message. Ms. Blake enters reading the text from her phone.<p>

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds, and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed sombre under an overcast sky – seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness."

She explains that it is the closing line to the first book they will be reading in her class ("Heart of Darkness" by Joseph Conrad) and that it will also be the last text any of them receive in her class. She instructs them to turn off their phones so Scott complies and we see he has upgraded to the new Garnet Red Samsung Galaxy S3 from AT&T.

Scott's mom is trying to reach him by phone at that moment and gets his voice mail.  
>She tries to call Stiles, but gets his voicemail as well making her nerves more on edge.<br>A nurse enters Isaac's room and injects an anesthetic into his IV saying "We don't want you getting away again".  
>As the drug takes hold Isaac notices that she is barefoot and that each toe is capped by a sharp black claw.<br>She then counts him down to unconsciousness ticking off numbers on claw topped fingers as her eyes begin to glow red.

The principal enters Ms. Blake's classroom and she calls Scott to the hallway.  
>She explains that his mother needs him to leave school and she's is aware of his poor school record.<br>So she warns him "in the nicest possible way" not to slip back into old ways.  
>He says he won't but she says resolutions are only good if you stick with them.<br>He promises he will and won't be "ephemeral" as he walks away making her laugh.  
>The nurse with the claws comes into the mystery girl's hospital room and finds the bed empty and a deputy handcuffed to the bed.<br>She growls deep in her throat as go back to school to see Stiles has noticed Lydia has a bandage on her leg.

" Was that from the accident?"

" No it was from Prada."

" Your dog bit you?"

" No my designer handbag. Yes my dog."

" Has your dog ever done that before."

" Stiles what is your point?!"

" You know that animals, Prada and the deer, seem to be freaking out the way they do when they sense an earthquake. Maybe it means something bad is coming."

" Don't bad things happen in groups of three?"

She begins to count and when she hits three, a bird smacks into the closed window leaving a smear of blood and feathers.  
>Ms. Blake turns from the blackboard where she was assigning homework that is "due Friday".<br>She crosses to the window and spots a huge flock of black birds coming toward the school.  
>They begin to strike the windows until a few break through making the students scream in fear.<br>Then it's chaos in the room with live birds scratching and pecking at students and smashing into walls and dying.

Scott and his mother race down the hospital hallway, Melissa says she selfishly didn't call Scott in the first place.  
>She knows how hard he's been working with the extra reading and "summer school and saving money for the motorbike.<br>The motorbike that scares her and she doesn't want the supernatural crazy to interfere with everything he is accomplishing.  
>Scott says he won't stop, vowing to be "a better student, a better son, a better friend, a better everything".<p>

Scott heads to the elevator to find Isaac, but the doors are stopped before they can close as a blind man's cane stops them.  
>A man in dark glasses with a British accent enters and asks Scott to press the second floor which the button is already pressed.<br>When Scott tries to exit on the floor, the blind man asks for his help and grabs his shoulder aiming to use him as a guide.  
>Scott reluctantly complies as the man grabs his shoulder as they make their way down the empty hallway.<br>Scott blinks as he felt sleepy, unaware that the man's eyes are glowing red as he is taking some of Scott's energy.  
>His teeth are sharp as he breathes in Scott's scent and has a predatory smile on his face before thanking him.<p>

Isaac is already in surgery and the nurse reveals wounds have completely healed and the doctor is angry telling the orderly to get him out of the operating room.  
>The orderly wheels Isaac away and we see he has claws protruding through his surgical gloves as he wheels Issac out of the surgery room.<br>The man sniffs the air as Scott arrives just in time to see Isaac being wheeled into the elevator, making the orderly smirk.  
>Scott senses that he is another werewolf and dives headlong toward the closing elevator doors and roars at the man.<p>

His caws and fangs come out as they fight with the orderly quickly gaining and maintaining the upper hand until Scott roars.  
>Scott end up getting rammed into the ceiling and the floor several times until he grabs the man's wrist with a growl.<br>The orderly looks into Scott's eyes to see they are glowing red and smirks as if he found a rare prize before him.  
>At that moment the doors open, Derek claws the guy in the back and throws him out of the elevator easily.<br>The orderly lands across the hall where he lands unconscious back into his human form for now at least.

Turning to Scott, Derek deadpans " Aren't you supposed to be in school dear?"

In the aftermath of the bird incident, the Sheriff and Allison's dad are both at school trying to figure out what happened.  
>The sheriff approaches Argent about the animal weirdness and Chris demurs saying he's not a hunter anymore.<br>Scott, Derek and an unconscious Isaac have made it to Hale House and Issac is placed on the table.  
>Stiles teleports inside and scans Issac's body to find he is alive despite having internal injuries.<p>

" Hard to believe we're all in Derek's house again after all that's happened."

Stiles says as Derek keeps his distance from him and Scott.

" I don't live here anymore ever since the county has taken over the house."

Derek says as he digs around the hole in the floor where Peter was buried in.

" There's something you need to help Isaac heal the wounds from an Alpha on "the inside"."

He pulls out several wolfsbane plants and lays them on the table next to the still unconscious Isaac.  
>Stiles thanks Derek as he begins mixing a medicine to help Issac as Derek looks at Scott.<br>Stiles then fills a syringe and gently injects it into Issac's arm as it flows rapidly throughout Issac's body.

"The Alpha in the elevator is from a rival pack, but it's my problem which is why I need Scott to go back to being a teenager".

Lydia tells Allison that Beacon Hills is turning into "Beacon for the totally bizarre and supernatural".  
>The mystery girl approaches them and asks for Scott since she knows they are all friends.<br>he grabs both their forearms, but sees the twins at the end of the hallway and runs away.  
>Lydia notices that there is a bruise-like mark on her forearm where the girl grabbed them.<br>Chris Argent arrives to take them home, reassuring Allison that they are staying out of the supernatural nonsense.

Sheriff Stilinski visits Dr. Deaton saying they've gotten 15 calls in an hour about animals freaking out.  
>Dr. Deaton takes him back to the cat cages where every single animal is dead.<br>The Vet says he thought someone broke in and did it, but then realized the animals killed themselves.  
>Back at Hale House, Derek is looking at Scott's arm, his eyes glow red as he growls angrily.<p>

" I see your healed tattoo Scott, you got one despite the fact I wouldn't approve."

" In Samoan tattoo means "open wound". I planned to get it when I turned 18, but I decided to get it after not seeing you for four months. Four months later my feelings for you still hurt like an open wound and I miss you so much. Could you help me with my tattoo?

Derek lights a blow torch and Scott pales a bit as Derek approaches him slowly.

" Stiles I'll need your help to restrain Scott since this will hurt like a bitch."

Stiles waves his hand as Scott finds that his entire body is frozen except for his mouth as Derek applies the torch to Scott's arm.  
>Scott's eyes go amber and his fangs come out as the pain makes him snap his teeth and his eyes flash red for a moment.<br>At some point he lost consciousness and when he comes around he sees that his tattoo is now fully visible and healed.

" Now it looks permanent even though I still don't like the design."

Stiles points out as Derek admires the tattoo and glares at Stiles.

" We need something like that because everything they've gone through, everything changes so fast. It's all so ephemeral."

Scott points out as Stiles rubs his head.

"Studying for the PSATs?"

" Yes."

Derek rolls his eyes at the two best friends and notices Scott's muscles are coming out nicely.  
>Scott then notices a new coat of paint on the Hale House door, but it's on the front side only.<br>Thinking that Derek did it to hide something, he claws the paint off revealing the Alpha Pack symbol.  
>Scott connects the weird animal behavior to the way the deer reacted the night he got bitten by the Alpha in Wolf Moon.<br>He realizes there must be more than one Alpha to inspire such fear in the wildlife to affect them.

" There is a pack of Alphas here in Beacon Hills."

" How would that even work, a pack of Alphas?

Stiles questions as Derek seems not to know much about them.

"I hear there's some kind of a leader and he is called Deucalion. The Pack has Boyd and Erica and that me, Peter and Isaac have been looking for them. I'll need all the help I can get to deal with the Alpha Pack."

Isaac then regains consciousness, startling Stiles,Scott and Derek as he sits ups and looks around.

" Where is the girl?"

" What girl?"

" The one who saved my life?"

The mystery girl has made it to the locker room at school, breaking off a broom handle and wields it as a staff weapon.  
>She is quickly surrounded by the twins, the nurse who drugged Isaac and the orderly who attacked Scott are all taking turns slicing at the girl.<br>The nurse lands the decisive blow sending out a spray of blood and sending the girl to the floor where she does not get back up.  
>The blind man we saw earlier wipes blood from his hands, picks up his cane and puts his glasses on over eyes that are Alpha red with a silvered iris.<p>

" Beautiful, but defiant Braeden."

" I am defiant because I know you are afraid of the man Scott will become".

" I fear his full potential is wasted on a lesser Alpha, but it looks like the rumors of an Alpha Female are correct and we have found a rare one indeed. Now we just need to end the one who has claimed this one."

" You mean Derek Hale?"

" Precisely."

He then slashes at the girl viciously since we don't know if it was lethal, but we see blood spray across the lockers nearby.  
>Lydia is helping Allison pick out wall colors for her room Lydia wanting it to be a rose color while Allison wants a dark purple.<br>They notice that the bruises the girl gave them on their forearms make a symbol when placed side by side.  
>The same symbol is on the floor in what appears to be a bank vault all deserted except for two figures inside.<br>A male figure sits hunched, leaning on a column and rocking slightly as we see a smaller, female beside him.  
>Her hand covers his and clasp tightly thus revealing them to be Boyd and Erica struggling to hold on.<p> 


	57. Combining Forces

Lydia traces a line with a pen around the bruise the mysterious girl left on her and Allison's arm.  
>She holds it up to the identical mark on Allison's arm and just sighs in frustration.<p>

" I don't see a pattern here do you?"

" Not really which is why we need Scott, maybe he knows what it means."

" Or maybe his boyfriend Derek Hale which I find hard to believe."

" They would know better than anyone else and besides we don't have a choice."

Lydia starts her car and they make their way to Scott's house as Allison sends Scott a text message that they need his help.  
>Meanwhile we find Scott riding his motorcycle with his pups right behind as Stiles is flying in the air using an invisibility spell.<br>Scott received a call from Derek asking him to come by his loft to discuss a serious topic about dealing with the Alpha pack.  
>Scott didn't feel right about bringing the pups, but no one was home to watch them and besides they know how to escape.<p>

We find Isaac pacing near the large wall sized window in Derek's loft apartment as he kept checking his watch again and again.  
>Derek is planning to have Peter Hale drop by to attempt to retrieve the memories Isaac lost in the events with the twin wolves.<br>Derek called Scott and Stiles to come over to discuss their plan to face the Alpha pack that has arrived in Beacon Hills.  
>Issac looks toward Derek, trying to calm his nerves about this situation since he knew Stiles was already upset as he was.<p>

" Tell me again how does this process work to retrieve memories?"

" The process of retrieval is to plunge claws into the back of the neck to share memories as my uncle did to Scott to help him understand why the Argents can't be trusted."

" I don't like the idea and I don't like Peter being involved after everything he has done."

" I don't know how to do it so we need Peter since he knows how to do it with no problems."

" You know Scott doesn't trust Peter, but I trust Scott though."

" Do I have your trust Issac?"

" Yes, but I don't like Peter."

" Nobody likes Peter. Speaking of which how are you and Stiles doing?"

" We're good although Stiles is mad at me for not telling him about the attack. I didn't want him to worry more than usual."

" Scott's the same way, but it shows how much they care. I just hope they come here on time."

Peter enters the loft as he rubs his ears and neck watching Issac and Derek glare at him.

" You know coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but my hearing still works. I hope everyone is comfortable expressing their feelings straight to my face."

"We don't like you."

Derek says as Scott, Stiles and the pups arrive with Scott texting Allison that he was with Derek at the moment.  
>Peter notices the pups and just finds them cute as they yip and bark at him while guarding their mother Scott.<p>

" Well Derek it seems you still don't trust which is why you brought Scott and Stiles as witnesses? Oh well before we begin I want to explain that the claw to the neck thing is an ancient ritual used mainly by Alphas since it is a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip could paralyze someone or kill them."

Stiles helps Issac relax even though he doesn't like the idea as Peter then plunges his claws into Isaac's neck.  
>Peter's eyes glow blue as Isaac begins to kick and struggle as Stiles watched Peter closely since Peter is crafty.<br>He sees a series of blurry images, one is Boyd, another is Deucalion before he removes his claws and Issac hugs Stiles.

" Well it looks Isaac did find them. I saw bare glimpses and heard them talking about time running out. Deucalion apparently promised that they would both be dead by the full moon – tomorrow night...which means we need to combine our packs if we want to succeed."

Peter looks down to see the pups are watching him before they slowly approach him and yip.  
>He kneels down and gently pets them as they lick his hands affectionately which makes Derek upset.<br>Scott is shocked that they approached their uncle so quickly and like him despite everything he has done.  
>A loud knock at the door makes everyone turn to see Allison and Lydia have arrived, making the pups growl as they stand near Peter and Derek.<br>Scott calms them down before he notices the bruises on Allison's and Lydia's arms, making Derek look at them and notices that they match.

" It's nothing to worry about just a bruise that'll heal in time.

Lydia rolls her eyes at Derek, noting he wasn't happy to see her at the moment.

"Pareidolia a mental condition that causes people to see patterns that aren't there."

" Look they are just trying to help us and besides they are part of my pack so we need their help."

Scott tells Derek who points at Lydia "Did you forget this one who used you to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you by the way for causing more problems."

He points to Allison "And this one who's grandfather almost made you feral and try to kill me!"

Stiles notices Allison reaching behind her to reveal a handle of a knife on her belt as Derek's eyes flashed red.  
>So he decides to intervene as Scott pushes Derek back and rubs his sides to make Derek focus on him.<p>

" Okay let's calm down here people remember we are all allies here and while there may have been mangling and maiming, there was no death associated with all that Lydia and Allison were involved in. Plus like Peter said we need all the help we can get and besides it's being the pack's mental stability when everyone is trying to fight each other."

Allison quickly points out she's there to help Scott and that means also helping Derek since he is Scott's mate.  
>He says they need to find something "real" if they want to help him and end up not slowing them down.<br>Scott takes Derek aside and asks that he give Allison a chance saying that she is on their side now.  
>Derek reminds Scott that he should clue her in on what her mother was actually trying to do that night.<br>Not to mention she may go Kate on them when she finds out why her mother went into a coma in the first place.

" Okay now that everyone one is calm, we all know that Boyd and Erica disappeared that night Gerard was killed by Peter and we helped Jackson become a werewolf despite the whole Kanima thing. With my powers I can actually restore Issac's lost memories so Issac I need to you to hold still. This won't hurt you, but I need to focus alot of energy in order for this to work."

Issac stretched a bit before he kisses Stiles face and prepares himself as Stiles places his hand on his head as Stiles chants some words.  
>Scott snickered as Stiles's face was bright red, but his eyes turn bright blue as a projection appears before them like a home movie projector.<br>It shows an old, deserted building covered in dust and a large carving of a logo on the wall as the picture flickers a bit from being fuzzy to clear  
>Allison and Lydia look at the logo and look at their arms to see it was a logo of the Beacon Hills First National Bank that use to be in business.<br>It flashes to Issac finding Boyd and Erica are still alive at the Beacon Hills First National Bank in a vault as they are covered in dried blood and dirt.  
>There also another girl in the vault with them, but all you could see was that she had long black hair covering her face and the vision goes black.<p>

Stiles removes his hand and sits in Issac's lap since that drained most of his energy.

" Well the good news is Boyd and Erica are alive, but who was the other girl in the vault with them?"

Stiles says as he tries to recover the energy he used to enter Issac's mind.

" Maybe it was the same mysterious girl that saved Issac that night?"

Issac shook his head at Scott as he held onto Stiles and nuzzled his neck.

" She wasn't like us and whoever was in the vault with Boyd and Erica is one of us".

Issac rubbed Stiles' back as Scott felt Derek wrap an arm around him while Peter held the pups.

" Well it looks like the Alpha Pack are pitting the prisoners against each other during the full moons like a 'werewolf thunderdome' so we need to make a rescue plan before it's too late."

Allison's phone goes off and she answers it to reveal it's her father. She tenses up as she ends the call and falls onto her knees.

" That was my dad, he called me from the hospital to say that,that my mother passed away 20 minutes ago. The nurses said she flat-lined as my father walked into the hospital, I have to go I'm sorry."

Tears begin to fall down her face as Lydia helps her stand up only to have Allison hug her and cry into her shoulder.  
>Stiles turned his hand as if turning a knob as he focused on a police scanner and listened to the call at the station.<p>

" Guys you won't believe this, my childhood friend Heather is missing. I was just there at her house dropping off her birthday gift before I came here. It was her 18th birthday and the cops came to her house after one of the guests heard her scream and glass breaking in the basement. When the cops arrived they found the basement was clean, no broken glass or anything except Heather's discarded shoe. Something is happening guys and we need to stick together no matter what."


	58. Chaos Rising

We find the gang with Allison at her home, trying to comfort her as she just lays on her bed with tears running.  
>Chris made sure all of them were excused from school today as he looked through different brochures on caskets.<br>Stiles understands the pain of losing a parent and no matter what it still hurts even though time passes it's a long process.  
>Lydia agrees to stay with Allison while the rest go to the Loft to formulate a plan to break into the vault.<br>The plan is based on a successful robbery that took places just before the bank closed for good.  
>Stiles, Issac, Scott and Derek are looking over the blue prints of the bank to see if anything was modified.<br>They find a narrow air duct leads from the roof into the wall of the vault which may give them the edge.

" From this wall I believe I can use my fist to break through the wall into the bank."

" I hate to burst your bubble Derek, but I seriously doubt that there's enough room to get enough power behind a punch."

Stiles points out, but Derek demonstrates by punching his hand hard enough to throw him off balance.  
>Issac rushes to Stiles and checks to make sure he wasn't bruised, but Stiles was okay.<p>

" Okay now who wants to follow me down the shaft into the vault?"

" I'll pass since I'm not up to fighting speed just yet and you do realize victory is futile against a pack of super strong alphas with the twin wolves combining to one giant alpha just makes things more difficult. I am willing to let Boyd and Erica die rather than fight."

Peter says as he feels Issac glare at him and Stiles shakes his head at the former alpha.

" Could someone please kill Peter again? I'll pay them good money to make it slow and painful."

Derek laughs as Issac pulls Stiles to the couch and silences him with a kiss, so Derek turns his attention to his mate Scott.

" Scott I know we're sorting things out and this is a big thing to ask, but would you accompany to the bank vault?"

" Of course I will, I'm not going to let these alphas ruin things for everyone. Besides we need to try at least and huh thats weird my ring looks cracked."

Derek watches Scott remove the ring to see the black wolf and the white wolf separate into two separate rings.  
>Scott looks at them as Derek picks up the black wolf and slides it onto his ring finger as it gleams in the light.<br>He then slides the white wolf onto Scott's ring finger and they look into each others eyes as Issac hugs Stiles.  
>In the vault, Boyd is pacing and agitated as Erica is holding her head and a girl we've never seen before is sitting on the floor nearby.<br>Peter and Stiles are left at Derek's loft to wait as the others break into the bank with Stiles worrying about Issac.

" I think the Alpha Pack might live at the bank which seems odd to me because I figure they would have a lair of some sort."

" They're werewolves not James Bond villains although I live underground in caves and tunnels."

" Really?"

" No of course not I have a apartment downtown. I understand you're worried that Issac will come back worse than ever. Just stay positive because i sure can't."

" Still their decision to keep their prisoners at the bank must have some significance as must their decision to kill them on the full moon. The fact that they haven't killed them on the previous three full moons."

Peter starts thinking and he and Stiles search to find what substance makes up the vault's walls and why the prisoners are there.  
>As Scott and Issac hesitate outside the bank, we find Allison takes bolt cutters and cuts the chains off the bank's outer door to gain entry.<br>She then notices her French teacher and guidance counselor Ms. Morell is making her way down the hallway and follows her in the shadows.  
>Derek is currently making an entrance for them as Scott realizes something odd about all this, it seemed too easy to break in this place.<p>

" We are not measuring the risk accurately. I wonder why they've waited so long to kill Boyd and Erica. It's been four months since they painted Derek's door so why the wait?"

Derek rushes ahead and Scott follows with Issac watching their backs as they enter the bank as the moon is slowly rising.  
>Peter realizes that the mineral that makes up the walls of the bank vault, Hecatolite or Moonstone to makes things simple.<br>It has been blocking the natural moonlight from reaching the prisoners keeping them from transforming for four months.  
>Peter likens it to starving lions before Roman gladiatorial games so that the beasts would be more vicious and blood thirsty.<br>The pent up energy from all those missed transformations starts taking it's toll on their bodies and they are ready to snap.  
>Which means Boyd, Erica and the girl will lose all control if the moonlight reaches them and they are the starved lions waiting to strike.<p>

They call to warn Scott just after he, Issac and Derek have broken through into the vault, alerting the three prisoners.  
>As the moonlight streams in through the newly punched hole in the wall, the chaos begins as the wolves growl.<br>Boyd and Erica begin to lose control with Boyd focusing on Issac and Erica focusing on Scott claws and teeth drawn.  
>Derek focuses his attention to the girl and his eyes widen as she looks surprised as well to see him after all this time.<p>

" Cora?"

" Derek? You're alive...you need to get out now!"

Scott looks at the girl and she looks into his eyes before snarling.

" Derek you know this girl?"

" This is my little sister Cora."

" You have a sister?"

" I thought she died in the fire."

Just as Boyd, Erica and Cora are losing control, Ms. Morrell steps to the vault door as she takes a quick picture of Scott.  
>She puts the final line of what Scott sees is a complete circle of Mountain Ash powder formed all around the vault.<br>The werewolves can't cross the line meaning all four are now trapped inside the vault as it fills with bright moonlight.  
>Deucalion waits outside, folds his cane as Ms. Morrell walks outside offering her arm and she leads him away.<p>

Inside the vault Boyd attacks Issac as they crash into one side of the vault as Issac kicks and headbutts Boyd.  
>Erica snarls as she charges at Scott and Scott's eyes turn red as he pins her to the ground and starts smacking her face and arms.<br>Cora goes off on Derek as she tries to bite his arm as he keeps reflecting her swipes. and hisses as she cuts his arm.  
>Erica digs her claws into Scott's chest and tries to grab the pendant he received from Derek as Scott bleeds.<br>Scott growls lowly as he shifts into his second form and starts beating Erica enough to make her back off.  
>Scott goes to rescue Issac as Boyd is about to run his claws over his stomach like a cat on a scratching post.<br>Scott roars in pain as Cora lands on his back and bites his neck as Derek shifts into his second form.  
>Derek rams into Boyd as Scott jumps backwards to smash Cora off his back which makes her howl in pain.<br>Derek roars in pain as Boyd bites his chest only to have Scott bite his shoulder and violently tug to make him let go of Derek.

The loud roars and snarls catch Allison's attention as she reaches the door to see Issac keep Erica at bay.  
>She looks around and sees the line of mountain ash as her hand goes to it and breaks it as Derek roars at her.<br>She whistles to catch the attention of Boyd, Erica and Cora, flipping them off before firing a flash arrow towards the windows.  
>Boyd, Erica and Cora roar as they flee the vault after it and take off into the night ready to spill fresh blood.<br>Issac pants as he checks over the claw marks on his chest and arms, Scott shakes his head as his wounds heal quickly.  
>Derek starts licking under Scott's chin as an apology for him getting hurt. Scott licks him back as Derek glares at Allison for breaking the ash line.<p>

" Allison saved our lives breaking the line!"

" She let loose three killing machines into the world at large."

" I am not the one turning teenagers into killers!"

" You might not, but the rest of your family, well..."

" I've made mistakes but Gerard and Kate are not my fault!"

"What about your mother?"

" Scott what is he talking about?"

" You haven't told her yet have you?"

At Lydia's house, Lydia is sleeping when she suddenly jerks and begins screaming and flailing around in her bed.


	59. Fireflies Unleashed

A little boy and a girl are hunting fireflies in Beacon Hills Preserve after dark without a care in the world.  
>The full moon shines down on them as Boyd appears out of the darkness and roars at them.<br>The kids take refuge in a metal shed as the bottle of fireflies drops from their hands.  
>The werewolf picks it up and tosses it away leaving them exposed as they hug each other tightly.<br>Boyd raises a clawed hand, but he is briefly distracted by the jar full of fireflies that rolls to a stop at his feet.  
>The bottle opens as the bugs fly around him as he turns his attention back to the children, they're gone.<br>Scott smiles as the children are petting him in his second wolf form, he reaches for his phone and calls Derek.

" I lost sight of Boyd and Erica must be nearby. We need to stick together to find them both because they are too strong, fast and way too angry for one person to handle. I'll meet you after I drop someone off first."

Scott looks at the children makes his way to their home as Lydia is where we saw her last sitting up in bed after waking up screaming.  
>She reaches for a bottle of generic brand Ibuprofen but it's empty. She rises putting on her coat and yells to her mom that she's going to the store.<br>She realizes that her mom can't hear her since she apparently didn't hear her 'screaming like a lunatic' earlier.  
>She stares for a moment at the full moon and repeats the word "lunatic" as she makes her way to the store.<br>The tracks left by Boyd, Erica and Cora make Derek and Scott realize that the three out of control werewolves are sticking together.

" Boyd was trying to rip the two kids apart good thing I was able to rescue them. Will they do that to everyone they find?"

" Yes – everyone and anyone if we don't catch them in time."

Lydia is texting as she exits her car so it takes her a moment to realize that she has not driven to the store.  
>Instead she is at the public pool near the Beacon Hills Preserve where the gate was opened.<br>She sees a shape floating in the water as starts whispering to herself.

" Please don't be dead, please don't be dead."

She approaches and grabs the body to find it was a CPR dummy used in resuscitation classes.  
>As she sighs in relief to calm her frazzled nerves, she realizes that her hands are covered in blood.<br>Following the pooling blood, she looks up to find a man's body propped in the lifeguard stand and she screams.

Allison is sitting in her car at the Beacon Hills overlook as her mind focuses on the conversation she had with Scott at the bank vault.  
>Scott told her about how her mother caught him in a trap and shit him with wolfsbane filled tranquilizers as she attempted to kill him.<br>He also explained that Derek knocked her against a tree to save him not realizing the outcome of it as they got away from her.  
>He didn't tell her because he didn't want her murderous actions as the last memory that she had of her mother.<br>She looks at an arrowhead before she comes to a decision as she examines a arrow holder roll filled with different arrows

In a tent in the Preserve, two girls are getting cozy. Caitlin has lit a number of candles. She and her girlfriend Emily begin to kiss.  
>Suddenly Emily notices thousands of bugs have settled outside of the tent, their shadows visible due to the bright moonlight outside.<br>She screams and completely freaks out when she notices one of the bugs is on her shoulder and keeps fluttering its wings  
>She runs from the tent into the woods, tripping on some wet leaves and falls face first into the cold hard ground.<br>Suddenly she covered by a carpet made of thousands of bugs and when they finally disperse Emily is gone.

Back at the tent, Caitlin calls for Emily as Cora walks slowly toward her breathing heavily as she raises a clawed hand.  
>Suddenly Isaac appears and attempts to subdue her by getting her in a headlock as he dragged her from the tent.<br>Cora tosses him into a tree as Scott flies through the air landing on Cora with both feet as his eyes are bright red.  
>She's knocked unconscious to the ground as Derek arrives and growls loudly at her and Cora flees to find another potential victim.<br>Derek and Isaac give chase while Scott stays behind to check on Caitlin and to warn her to get to safety as fast as she can.

Stiles gets to the pool where Lydia is waiting and she shows him the dead guy. Stiles calls Scott since Lydia already called 911.

" I think Boyd and Cora are responsible maybe Erica even though we haven't seen her yet. Can you get a closer look at the wounds to find out what killed him?"

" Well there are no teeth or claw marks on the body, but the dead man is wearing a purity ring signifying that he has committed to remain a virgin until marriage."

" Take pictures and send them to my phone, I need them for something."

Stiles shakes his head as he takes pictures of the crime scene before the police arrive and make it harder to get good pictures.  
>Once the pictures reach Scott's phone, Scott convinces Derek and Issac that they need a hunter to help catch the three and they know the perfect one.<br>Chris Argent is loading groceries into his Toyota RAV 4. He drops one of the bags that has a dozen eggs inside and luckily they didn't crack.  
>He picks up the bag and places it in the back until he tenses from the ominous silence that seems to surround him.<br>He spins with his gun drawn on Scott who has appeared behind him with Derek and Isaac watch from Derek's new SUV.

" I don't think think it will work, after everything that has happened Chris won't help us."

" I know this may be the wrong time to ask this, but I was wondering if you and Scott are interested in being polyamorous with me and Stiles? I mean it would be beneficial since we're combining the packs and..."

Derek's eyes glow dark red as he bares his sharp teeth in which Issac drops the topic of conversation as he focuses on Scott and Chris.  
>With the gun still pointed at Scott's head, Chris quietly talks to Scott in case anyone is listening to them and not draw attention.<p>

" I don't want to help anyone related to Derek."

" Yet you have the gun aimed at me, just like Kate."

" There's still some part of me that wants to shoot you. Your world decimated mine and it has taken my wife, father, and sister. Why would I ever step foot in that world again?"

" Because you won't sit by and let innocent people die knowing you could have saved them and if you don't believe me, look at these!"

Scott shows the pictures Stiles sent him and Chris looks through them, coming to the final picture of the grieving parents of the victim.  
>Chris changes his mind and lowers his gun as they go into the woods as Chris explains how hunters track werewolves.<br>Allison is using the same technique Chris is describing as she cuts her arm to leave some blood on the ground.  
>Boyd, Cora and Erica pick up the scent and run to investigate the scent as Scott, Derek and Issac take and begin planting sonic emitters.<br>Thus creating a corridor leading to the school to trap them and prevent anyone from being killed by their claws.  
>They figure the school is the best place to trap them since it's empty during the night and the boiler room is the perfect place.<p>

" When was the last time you saw Cora, Derek?"

Chris asks as they set the last sonic transmitter in place.

" I haven't seen her in years, I thought she died in the fire."

" Can you get a lock on her scent?"

" No."

Chris turns to Scott.

" Scott can you track Cora?"

" I try not to think about what I can smell."

" Well werewolves like to tear people apart. Unlike wolves, who hunt to eat, Boyd, Erica and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill. For some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds. There is no telling when that desire will be satiated."

As expected we find Boyd, Erica and Cora are heading towards the school as Allison loads her crossbow.  
>Her arrow roll reveals a different arrow than the others as she watches them from the shadows.<br>Stiles follows Lydia home once the police are finished with their questions and they enter her room.

" I don't t know how I found the body. I didn't even know where I was until I got out of my car."

" That's creepy the last time this happened was when Peter was controlling you..."

Both are creeped out as Stiles' phone goes off. Melissa McCall calls Stiles to the hospital to look at the dead body found by the pool.  
>Stiles teleports to the hospital once he managed to calm Lydia's nerves with a potion which causes her to fall into a deep sleep.<br>Melissa explains that she's discovered three different causes of death – strangulation, exsanguination through a cut to the throat and a massive blow to the head.  
>She points out that this is the second body to come in with the same wounds like the first one which only appears in serial murders.<p>

The trap is laid at the school, but Boyd and Cora are waiting outside of the building instead of going inside which was the plan.  
>On top of a bus at the back of the school Allison fires flash bang arrows at the ground near Boyd and Cora driving them inside the building.<br>Isaac quickly shuts the door only to growl a warning to Allison as Erica leaps onto the bus and makes her way to Allison.  
>Allison draws a different arrow and fires it into Erica's chest as Erica starts to convulse and twitch as she falls onto the ground.<br>The arrow has a sleek yellow head with barbed edges filled with Kanima venom and some mountain ash to subdue the rabid wolf back to human form.  
>It turns out the school isn't empty at all, Ms. Blake is in the supply area stocking up on copy paper when she hears a bump in the dark.<p>

In the morgue, Melissa pulls back the sheet on another gurney to reveal Stiles' childhood friend Heather.

" The murderer used a garrote, a length of rope or wire looped around the neck then secured with a stick that is then wound tight until the person is dead. Stiles are you okay?"

" It's just that I know her. It's Heather my childhood friend and she just turned 18 and..."

Tears begin welling in his eyes and Melissa realizes that Stiles knows the victim as she quickly covers her body with a sheet.  
>Stiles suddenly realizes that both the victims were virgins as he goes to question Caitlin about her date in the woods.<br>She confirms Stiles' suspicions that it would have been her first time in sexual activity.  
>Derek and Scott enter the school and Scott listens for Boyd and Cora's heartbeats.<p>

" That's weird I hear a third heartbeat, there's a human in here among us."

Scott sniffs the air and he picks up a strong scent of perfume, some blood and fear.

" I know that perfume, Ms. Blake wears it all the time. She must have been working late and now she can't get out."

" I'll go in to save Ms. Blake, Scott you need to guard the door so Boyd and Cora don't escape. I'll be fine okay?"

Derek licks Scott's face before he faces off with Boyd and Cora as he enters the boiler room.  
>They growl as they lunge towards him and start to tear him to shreds as their blood lust takes over.<br>He doesn't fight back, just holds them in place so they will focus on him and leave the human alone.  
>Scott's eyes turn red as he tries to keep himself from breaking the door down and beating Boyd and Cora.<br>Just when it seems they will kill Derek, the sun rises and we find Derek kneeling with Boyd and Cora lying unconscious on the floor.  
>Scott and Isaac enter the room to see Derek is alive as he asks them to take them out while he sees to Ms. Blake.<br>He goes to the room were Ms. Blake is hiding all bloodied and bruised from keeping the door closed.  
>Derek extends his hand to the frightened woman and she takes it gently as Derek walks her outside.<br>Scott notices Ms. Blake has her arm on Derek's shoulder and growls lowly as he and Issac go outside.

They see Allison and Chris load Erica's unconscious body into the SUV as they go to load Boyd and Cora.  
>Scott get a call from Stiles to meet him at the morgue to see Heather's body.<br>Stiles ends up teleporting Scott to his location after Scott made sure everything was secure with Derek.  
>Stiles explains his theory about all the victims being virgins to Scott due to all them showing the same signs of how they died.<br>The Sheriff finds Emily's body tied by the neck to a tree with her throat cut and the other wounds common to all the victims.

" It's called the Threefold Death."

" And that means?"

" Human sacrifice."

* * *

><p>How anyone got any sleep is a mystery, but hey life goes as we come to the Animal Clinic.<br>Scott is assisting Dr. Deaton by holding down a dog for an injection while it's owner frets over the procedure.

" Such a cute dog, what's his name?"

" His name is Bullet. All of my dogs have gun-related names because I am from a military family."

As Scott pets him, Bullet rolls over and presents his belly in a sign of submission.

"Looks like he knows who the Alpha is."

This alarms Scott and seems to disturb Deaton as they finish with the injection for the dog.  
>Outside Bullet's owner attempts unsuccessfully to get the dog into his silver Toyota Corolla.<br>Instead the pup runs off between two warehouses so the owner follows and believes he has found the dog under a dumpster.  
>When he reaches in, his hand gets bitten and blood wells up as the skin starts to darken a bit.<br>He then sees Bullet is sitting across the way and he turns to see some glowing eyes focused on him.  
>Scott discovers a single mistletoe berry while sifting through a sample of Bullet's stool.<p>

" That's odd why would the dog eat mistletoe?"

" That plant is poisonous to dogs and humans."

Scott hears Bullet barking outside and goes outside to investigate. He finds the dog, but the owner is no longer there.  
>At school, Ms. Blake finds Derek waiting in her picks up a wooden pointer and wields it awkwardly as a defense.<br>She fears he is there to intimidate or kill her to keep her silent about what happened that night.

" My name is Jennifer and I have studied psychotherapy."

" I'm not here to hurt you if that's what you're thinking. I came to make sure you're alright."

She places the pointer onto her desk as she and Derek discuss "The Crucible" - a Play by Arthur Miller.  
>Derek explains that it's an allegory for McCarthyism which Jennifer finds Derek;s knowledge impressive.<br>She seems nervous, but intrigued by Derek even though her eyes land on the black wolf ring.

" I promise I'll never tell about what I've seen and that's a nice engagement ring you have on. Very lucky girl to have you all to themselves. "

" Yeah he is."

Derek smirks as he leaves a bewildered Ms. Blake to return to his loft to watch over Cora.  
>Meanwhile we find Stiles, Scott and Issac getting ready for P.E. class and talking.<p>

" I wonder if Bullet's owner, was a virgin?"

" He's not because Deaton makes me have sex with all his clients. It's a new policy at the Animal Clinic."

" Be serious Scott if the killer is after virgins then we need to watch out surroundings. I'm safe then since I'm not a virgin and you can thank Issac for taking care of that."

Issac chuckles as he licks Stiles' neck and nibbles on his ear before they go outside where Coach Bobby Finstock is waiting for them.

" Welcome back Issac, I missed you and participation on Cross Country team is mandatory for all lacrosse players because I doesn't want either of you to get fat in the off season. Nike apparently provides the school's Cross Country uniforms and gear."

Isaac is lacing up his running shoes as the Alpha Twins, Ethan (in black) and Aiden (in burgundy), stalk up to him on either side.  
>When the whistle blows, everyone starts running with the Alphas way out in front. Scott tries to get him to wait, but Isaac chases after them.<br>He loses sight of them again until one pushes him off the trail and down an embankment full of mud and leaves.  
>They subdue him and are about to beat him when Scott shows up and punches Ethan hard, breaking his jaw.<br>All four wolf out and prepare for battle ,but are interrupted by a scream and shift back to normal for now.

Running to find the source, they reach a group of students surrounding the body of Bullet's owner.  
>He has been killed in the same manner of the other three, throat cut, bludgeoned and strangled with his dog leash.<br>The Sheriff arrives and takes control of the scene. Scott reveals that the victim was a senior at the school.  
>The victim's girlfriend, Ashley arrives and starts crying as she falls to her knees for her dead boyfriend.<p>

" The Alpha Twins know something about the murder. I can feel it!"

" Issac I don't think the killings don't involve werewolves 'a lack of werewolfitude.' "

Scott is unfortunately caught in the middle, but believes both sides make good points.

" It doesn't matter because I'm convinced the Alphas are responsible and I plan to kill them."

Derek's sister Cora is working out in his loft as she does pull-ups then drops to the floor doing push-ups.  
>There is tension as Derek returns to find his sister is moving around despite her injuries.<p>

" You need to stop because you're not done healing."

" Why should I stop? I have plans to go after the Alphas"

Derek kicks her hand out from under her and she tumbles to the floor.

" You know I came back to town because I heard about a powerful new Alpha, one of the Hales. I've had been waiting for this kind of news for a long time. I didn't know you were still alive either. I also heard something about an alpha female roaming around."

An alarm sounds and Kali and Ennis show up and the four begin to fight as Derek roars as he shifts into his second wolf form.  
>Ennis quickly subdues Cora and Derek is doing okay until Kali beats him into submission before stabbing him through the lower back with a steel pipe.<br>Deucalion enters and feels the power radiating off Derek in this form and confirms the rumors about the alpha female in Beacon Hills

" Do you know why I am here?"

" You want to kill me for my power."

"Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your uncle. i am always on the lookout for new talent."

Deucalion touches Derek's head and the rush of energy he felt from Scott in the elevator made his eyes glow.

" When I heard the rumors of an alpha female roaming around here, I didn't think it was possible. Of course when they said this one took down Gerard Argent, I knew we had to find this creature. I didn't think it was a male though and it seems you have mated with this one. You think you can have an alpha female all to yourself? Alpha Females are raw, powerful creatures and they should only be with the best Alphas. Of course you can join my pack."

" You just want me to kill the betas in my packs and I won't let you have Scott!"

Derek snarled as Deucalion smirked at Derek's slip up.

" Scott? So that is his name? Amazingly though once you kill one beta, you won't be able to stop. I accidentally discovered that killing one of my Betas allowed me to absorb their power. Once I became blind, one of my Betas felt I was no longer able to lead so he tried to kill me and take control. I bested him, killed him, and found that I became faster and stronger because of it. Kali and Ennis have both killed their entire packs."

" I found it to be very liberating."

Kali says as she twists the pipe more in Derek's torso as Derek's claws dig into the floor.

" Just admit it Derek, you're pack is bound to become a liability."

Allison fell asleep in Ms. Morrell's French class as the recent events have drained her of her energy.  
>As the teacher calls her name is French, Allison dreams it is her mother shouting her name and snaps awake.<br>Once the rest of the class is gone, Allison and the teacher face off about their encounter in the bank vault.  
>Neither is willing to give the other information on the why of them being in the bank that night.<br>Ms. Morrell assigns lunchtime detention to Allison for sleeping in class to end the topic of discussion

Mr. Harris is teaching Inertia vs. Momentum. Scott is trying to convince Isaac to wait to confront the Alpha twins.  
>It falls on deaf ears as Isaac stands up quickly and asks to be excused to go to the bathroom.<br>Harris lets Issac go, but refuses to let Scott leave the room even of urine sprays out of every orifice.  
>In the hallway, Isaac confronts the Twins, but Aiden begins beating Ethan as they grin.<br>Starts with slamming his head into the locker and then throwing him at Isaac's feet.

When Harris and the class spill into the hallway, Ethan blames his injuries on Isaac.  
>Later at school, Scott and Isaac see Aiden flirting with Lydia who turns him down for a date.<br>Stiles confronts Ashley as she looks at the pictures of her and her boyfriend.

" Hey Ashley I just wanted to say I am deeply sorry for your loss. Kyle was a good guy and he will be missed and this may be weird for asking, but was Kyle a virgin?"

She slaps him as she closes her locker and goes to leave after she says.

" He was not a virgin!"

Stiles winces as his face stings from the slap only to turn to see his dad is very angry.

" You are interfering with my investigation which is unnecessary because the FBI has come to town because they have a full blown serial killer on their hands!"

At Derek's Loft, Deucalion seems to know about the twins targeting of Isaac at school.

" Hmmm it looks like one of your Betas is getting in trouble Derek."

Lunch time detention finds Allison paired with Isaac as they sit in silence for a bit.

" How did you get detention Allison?"

" I fell asleep in class and I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything."

" I won't tell anyone besides we're in the same pack if you're aware or not."

" I am helping Scott and that means helping Derek even though I don't like him."

" Hey Derek isn't so bad once you get to know him. Of course he only trusts Scott since they're mated."

Suddenly they get locked into the janitor's supply closet as a soda machine is shoved up against the outside of the door.  
>Even Isaac's enhanced strength from freeing them and he begins to panic, flashing back to the chest freezer in which his father locked him up.<br>He beats on the door as he wolfs out and turns on Allison to attack. At that moment the door flies open and Scott pulls Isaac outside.  
>He roars his name and Isaac calms and begins to apologize for panicking and risking their secrets.<br>Allison has two bloody scratches on her arm in which Scott and Isaac plot to get the Alpha Twins angry.

A makeshift memorial has been set up at Kyle's locker as cards, pictures, flowers, pins and badges were placed on the locker.  
>Boyd approaches and pins up an Air Force ROTC patch attached to a note card with "Crossed Into the Blue" written in sharpie as Stiles approaches him.<p>

" Hey Boyd I didn't know you were back at school."

" We're not friends so why bother telling you that Kyle and I were in ROTC together."

" You must have been friends."

" I have only one friend and she's waiting for me so excuse me.".

Stiles sighs angrily as he leaves to go find Lydia at her locker, sorting her homework.

" Did you know that there is a temple in Calcutta, India where they once sacrificed a baby every day. Every day was dead baby day."

" I don't get why you're telling me about human sacrifices."

" Scott is dealing with the Alpha Twins."

" Go on."

" Look the sacrifices are coming in threes – three virgins then three of something else which would explain why Kyle was killed even though he wasn't a virgin."

" It's impossible to discern a pattern from a single data point meaning they would need another victim before a pattern could be established. It's not your job and maybe you should leave the investigation of this human crime to the human Sheriff."

Allison hot wires one of the twins' MV Agusta motorbikes and she gives Isaac a quick lesson in how to ride it.  
>Scott arrives in Ms. Blake's class and begins popping motorcycle parts out of his backpack in front of the twins.<br>Out in the hall, Isaac speeds along on the stolen motorcycle with a huge smile on his face as he sped down the hall.  
>Aiden becomes enraged and rushes out into the hall, stops the speeding bike with his bare hands and demands that Isaac get off.<br>Isaac does by flipping over Aiden and leaving the Alpha holding the bike as students and Ms. Blake rush out into the hall to see what was happening.  
>The teacher says Aiden will be suspended as of immediately as the rage is starting to build up as Scott, Issac and Allison leave.<p>

Back at the loft, Deucalion touches Derek's face.

" You were right Kali, he looks like his mother."

" You're a fanatic and a dead one if you think you can take Scott from me, we have a blood pact!

Derek says as the steel pipe embedded in his torso is twisted even more.

" You've never seen anything like me before.

I am the Alpha of Alphas.

I am the apex of apex predators.

I am death, destroyer of worlds.

I am the Demon Wolf!"

On the last line his voice rises in volume to the point that his dark glasses crack.

" I hate it when that happens and as for that blood pact you have with Scott, everything has a breaking point and I will find it!"

Kali removes the pipe and Derek collapses on the floor as they leave his loft for now.  
>Ennis releases Cora as she looks over her brother as she shifts back into his human form.<p>

Lydia draws a tree with a pen; black and barren branches bend and twist across the page.

" That's a very good drawing, you should be in art class instead of music class."

Danny points out as Lydia seems distracted until she realizes that she is surrounded by students with instruments.  
>Danny holds a trumpet as Lydia clearly has no idea how she got there.<p>

"15 minutes."

Lydia is confused as the students begin to pack up their instruments and music notes.

" We've waited for the teacher for 15 minutes and can now leave because he didn't show up."

The class exits, but Lydia is drawn to a Samsung Galaxy Note II that is propped up on the piano.  
>She realizes that the device is still recording and hits playback to play what was recorded.<br>We hear the teacher playing and then a discordant note and the playing abruptly stops.  
>Then Lydia hears chanting on the recording and it causes her ind to be in a trance.<p>

Stiles goes to see Dr. Deaton who is restocking items and writing down observations.

" Don't you have homework to focus on?"

" My father is handicapped in his investigation because he doesn't know that supernatural stuff is going down all around him. He's found everything about the murders so far seems to point to the Druids, an ancient religious class about which little is known, but much is imagined and speculated."

" He also draws comparisons to a real case of human sacrifice discovered in England called "Lindow Man" an ancient body discovered in 1984 in England with mistletoe pollen in his stomach and the same threefold injuries of the recent murders in Beacon Hills."

" You seem to know a lot about what's going on that you haven't told Scott or any of his friends."

" I've spent every moment of the past 10 years trying to push something away and that denying it and lying about it has become a pretty powerful habit. The killer is NOT a Druid, but is simply copying the centuries old practices of a people who should have known better. Also the word "Druid" in Gaelic means "Wise Oak" saying they were close to nature and were philosophers not serial killers."

Stiles' cell phone goes off and it's from Lydia who tells him the music teacher has been taken.  
>Deaton and Stiles join her at the school as they listen to the chanting until it stops playing.<p>

" Lydia do you think you could make me a copy?"

Lydia makes one and uploads it to Dropbox.

" Each grouping of three would have its own purpose – virgins, healers, philosophers and warriors."

Stiles stops him there having found a picture of the music teacher in military uniform.

" Hang on Kyle was in Junior ROTC. Would Boyd be a possible target since he is in ROTC."

" Mr. Harris has a military connection as well."

Lydia points out as we find Mr. Harris is grading papers in the classroom when chanting begins.

In the school hallway, Isaac and Scott are confronted by Ethan and Aidan who strip down and merge into one large Alpha.  
>They run from the giant, but he easily catches them and tosses them down the hallway.<br>Deucalion enters and the boys emerge and look shamefaced in front of the demon wolf.  
>He then removes the cap from his cane revealing a small knife in the handle.<br>He sweeps it quickly at the twins cutting both on the cheek in one swipe.

In Harris' classroom, Deaton, Lydia and Stiles search for clues.  
>They find a test graded with an "R" and another graded with an "H".<br>They put all the tests together and it spells out the word DARACH (Dah-Rahk)

"Dark Oak. That was how the Druids described one who 'went down the wrong path' ".

In the pouring rain, Adrian Harris is tied to a tree with a garrote around his neck.

" I did what you asked. I did everything. They're going to figure this out and they're going to find you. You still need me!"

With that he just proved that he was no longer needed and he was just a loose end.  
>The killer twists the stick, tightening the garrote around Harris neck, apparently killing him.<p> 


	60. Frayed

A storm is brewing as the Beacon Hills Cross Country Team heads toward a meet.  
>Issac tells Boyd to stop thinking about their recent confrontation with the Alpha Pack.<br>Derek's apparent death pointing out that there is nothing they can do about it.  
>Boyd says he's not sure of that and stares back at Ethan who is sitting with Danny.<br>Ethan keeps checking his phone, but keeps seeing no notification at all.  
>When Danny asks why he says he's waiting for a message but it's not important.<br>Stiles is keeping watch and trying to get Scott's attention, but so far no reaction.  
>Scott's eyes are glazed as tears run down them like rivers and he stares at his hand.<br>In his palm is the pendant Derek gave to him two years ago when they connected.  
>His heart slowly beating as his mind kept replaying the last time he saw his beloved.<br>Stiles gently wipe away the tears as he watched his best friend trying to stay together.

" It's all my fault, Derek is dead and it's all my fault."

His memory goes back to how all this started when Scott found an arrow at school.  
>He brings it to Allison's room to confront her remembering her skill with arrows.<p>

" It might have come from the archery team since no one carries arrows."

" Beacon Hills High doesn't have an archery team. Also if they did they wouldn't use military grade, armor piercing, titanium arrowheads. This isn't your business to worry about anyway."

" Is this your way of telling me to stay out of it in a nice way?"

" You're lucky I am being civil given what I suffered from you and your family."

Allison keeps her face blank as Scott's phone went off signaling him to leave now.  
>He leaves with a warning that the Alpha twins were just playing with them at the school.<br>He says he is afraid and that she should be afraid of what the Alpha Pack might do.  
>He closes the door and reads the message from Derek to come over to talk.<br>As Scott leaves Allison's home, Deucalion walks right behind him with his eyes glowing.  
>The young werewolf extends his claws as they enter the woods and Scott growls.<br>Deucalion seems amused at Scott's display, but the power radiating off him was thick.

" I have a deal for you, if you comes with me quietly you would be better off."

" I only submit to one Alpha and that's Derek Hale!"

A warm, rough hand grasped his shoulder as Scott felt his body heat up rapidly.  
>Soon he felt his energy being drained and Deucalion growled lowly from it.<p>

" That's how it feels to kill people and their energy rush through."

" I'm not like you Deucalion, that I don't have to kill people to be happy."

" That might change when you has no choice, but to kill someone."

" You're trying to start something with me, besides what do you want?"

"I want to see what you're made of."

Deucalion nipped Scott's ear before he disappeared into the night as Scott continued walking.  
>Scott wasn't happy with Derek living in this loft just to keep the pups safe from harm.<br>It was temporary, but Scott missed having Derek next to him in bed like before.  
>In his hand was a bag of food he picked up on the way to the loft since he was hungry.<br>Soon he came to the door and opened it to find Derek, Cora, Boyd, Erica and Peter talking.  
>Erica had her arms around Boyd as she watched Scott enter the loft carefully.<br>Scott made his way to the table only to find himself pulled hard against Derek's warm body.  
>Scott blushed as Derek began to bite and lick his neck, making him drop the bag of food.<p>

" Ow! I keep telling you to shave your face, beards aren't sexy and the stubble hurts."

"Funny because when I went down on you last, you moaned louder than usual from it rubbing."

Derek bit down harder when Scott smack his arm for the lewd comment and just whined.  
>Boyd kept his laughs quiet as Erica blushed, Cora rolled her eyes and Peter smirked.<br>Derek placed the bag of food on a nearby nightstand and kept an arm around Scott.  
>Scott was glad Issac was watching the pups for him, they liked him immediately.<p>

" Deucalion approached me before I got here, he tried to make a deal with me to leave Derek. He knows I'm the alpha female and why would they want us to know where they are?"

" Well you can thank Derek for mentioning your name to Deucalion, it was an accident since Derek had a steel pipe going through his torso. Besides the alphas don't care that Derek knows because they do whatever they want."

Derek glared at Peter as Scott tried to get out of Derek's grip, but no success.

" We plan to attack tomorrow and Scott is going with us. The Alphas won't suspect to see Scott with us."

" Why is killing always the go to plan for werewolves?"

" For being blandly moral Scott, I agree with you."

Derek glared at Peter for the remark and Scott just ignored him for now.

" Can someone explain why they need this kid with us? If he's the Alphas target he should stay behind."

" Scott saved your life Cora, not to mention he saved the Hale bloodline and besides we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move."

" Even with all of us working together, we can't defeat the whole Alpha Pack since it would be a massacre."

Scott says only for Cora to roll her eyes at Scott.

" We're not going after the whole pack, just Deucalion."

Boyd shakes his head as he sides with Cora on this plan.

" Deucalion is the head of the snake which means if we kill him the rest will fold."

" It's not a snake but a Hydra – a mythical creature the demigod Hercules fought."

Peter says to Boyd as Erica tightened her hold on Boyd, she was still scared of Peter.

" When Hercules cut off one of the creatures seven heads, two more grew back in its place.

" I see someone has done their summer reading, nice job Scott."

Once the plan was set, Boyd and Erica left to go home while Cora and Peter went to their rooms.  
>Derek grabbed the bag of food as he pulled Scott to his room and locked the door.<br>Scott yelped as he was pinned to the bed as his clothes seem to disappear quickly.  
>He moaned as Derek stripped them both bare and ran his hands all over his stomach.<br>Derek smirked as he ran his tongue over Scott's chest and began suckling one nipple.  
>Two hands went into his hair as he continued to suck and bite the tanned skin of his mate.<p>

Derek rubbed his face against Scott's smooth stomach and was rewarded with a throaty moan.  
>Even though the other two sets of nipples were gone, it was still very sensitive.<br>Derek moved up to kiss those soft, full lips and ravage his mate's mouth hard and slow.  
>He reached to the nightstand near the bed to reveal a large tube of cherry lubricant.<br>He carefully coated his fingers as he began to prep Scott for their nightly activities.  
>With four pups it was hard to have some alone time, but he loved his kids though.<p>

Scott whimpered as he was being stretched, but Derek's tongue was distracting him.  
>Once he was stretched enough, Derek lined up his thick cock and pushed right in.<br>No matter how many times they did it, Derek always stretched him beyond the fingers.  
>Scott panted as Derek waited for him to adjust and looked over his mate's body.<br>The tight soft muscles were squeezing Derek's cock nicely and the heat made him sweat.  
>Derek began to thrust slowly and closed his eyes as he latched his mouth onto Scott's neck.<p>

Scott's body twitched heated up as his mate increased the speed and force of his thrusts.  
>Scott's mind was blank as lust and pleasure rushed through his system like an ocean wave.<br>Derek loved how each sensitive spot produced a different moan each time it was attacked.  
>Derek growled as he found Scott's prostate and unleashed all his pent up energy.<br>The bed creaked as Scott moaned wildly and loud as he was pounded into the mattress.  
>His eyes were glazed and bright amber as his legs wrapped around Derek's strong hips.<p>

Derek moved his mouth to attack the other side of his mate's neck and remark the skin.  
>Their climax were coming fast so Derek bit down hard one Scott's neck as they howled.<br>The rush of heat and fluids had them panting as Derek's hips kept thrusting into Scott.  
>Their eyes met as the sticky seed clung to their sweaty stomachs as their orgasms ended.<br>Derek slowly kissed Scott as their tongues turned and pushed against each other.  
>Before Scott could close his eyes, Derek flipped him onto his stomach and bit the back of his neck.<br>Scott whimpered as Derek's cock hardened inside of him and he was taken again.  
>Cora was upset as she tried to cover her ears from hearing her brother and his mate fucking.<br>Peter however just laughed as he heard Cora angrily mutter about stupid horny werewolves.

Scott visits Dr. Deaton saying he doesn't know what to do about the situation.  
>He doesn't know how to save someone who doesn't want to be saved.<br>He doesn't know how to stop them as Deaton says Scott shouldn't try to stop them, he should lead them.

Allison tries to convince her father that someone needs to help Scott and Derek.  
>Chris says it's not up to them since he is getting his consulting business going again and she is going to graduate.<br>He says that's a normal life and that's what they agreed to after dealing with so much.

Allison persists saying that a Pack of Alphas is trying to kill her friends and asking how she can stay out of that.  
>Chris says situations that need careful navigation are called "threading the needle" – finding a safe path through two opposing forces.<br>Allison says that sounds like "saving your own ass" to avoid being held responsible for getting involved.  
>Chris points out that Scott and Derek are not her family as Allison retorts that since she's lost so much family that she could use a few friends.<p>

Scott decides to meet with Deucalion himself. He is leaving his house for the meeting, but is stopped by Isaac.  
>He lies and says he's going for food, but Isaac insists on going too since Mexican food sounds really good.<br>Issac has the pups run to Stiles' home since they would be the safest from the Alphas at the moment.  
>They arrive at an abandoned mall where Deucalion is perched on a broken down escalator.<br>Scott was supposed to come alone as Issac walks besides him. Scott apologizes, but then Derek walks out of the shadows.  
>Scott tries to talk Derek down saying that no one needs to get killed, but Deucalion also broke the rules and all the members of the Alpha Pack reveal themselves.<p>

Kali comes sliding down a concrete column, leaving claw marks from her feet all the way down.  
>Ennis comes up another escalator from the floor below and the Alpha Twins are standing on a ledge one floor above.<br>Boyd and Cora step makes a move on Deucalion, but Kali stops him with a kick to the head.  
>The twins somersault from the upper floor and land merged into their Alpha form and go to attack..<br>Boyd is facing off with Ennis who seems to easily avoid most of his blows, but the young man does score one good upper cut.  
>Isaac takes on the merged twins and is tossed aside easily as Scott reluctantly transforms to help Isaac.<br>The merged twins throw him into a concrete wall and roar as Issac gets up despite his body in pain.

Derek briefly gets the upper hand with Kali, twisting her arm and delivering an elbow to the face.  
>Cora fights Ennis ,but the larger werewolf twists her around breaking her arm before Erica claws his back.<br>Isaac and Scott fight the merged twins, but they are no match and Scott gets a nasty scratch on his torso.  
>Through it all, Deucalion stands serenely on the damaged escalator listening.<br>Ennis holds Boyd while Kali delivers a roundhouse kick, clawing deeply into Boyd's chest.  
>Kali screams as Erica digs her claws into Kali's leg and making Ennis drop Boyd.<p>

Boyd is down. Kali has her foot on Cora's neck. Scott and Isaac are on their knees and Erica is pinned by Ennis.  
>Drecullion urges Derek to kill Boyd saying if he does, then the others can go as Ennis makes Erica whimper in pain.<br>Drecullion says Derek should "take the first step" referencing what he told Derek about killing his betas to become stronger.  
>Kali thinks Derek is laughable, mocking that he is Alpha to a couple of "useless teenagers".<br>Deucalion looks toward Scott and says that some have more promise than others and smirks at him.  
>Kali threatens to kill Cora if he doesn't and tells Derek he must choose between family and pack.<p>

An arrow flies over Derek's head and strikes the merged twins who immediately separate into two separate people again.  
>Allison continues firing flashbang arrows and Drecullion warns them to cover their eyes and focus on Derek.<br>Allison continues to fire, giving Scott and Derek time to regroup and begin to help the wounded out of harm's way.  
>Scott regains his feet and takes aim at Ennis. The two hit each other with equal force and merely slide away from each other.<br>Once he looks up we can see that Scott's eyes glow Alpha Red. He shakes his head and they return to the more common yellow color.

Derek attacks Ennis from behind, freeing Erica as she goes to Boyd.  
>As the two struggle they get closer and closer to the ledge over a three floor drop.<br>Scott jumps forward to help, slashing at the tendons in Ennis' leg to free Derek in time before they fall off the ledge.  
>Ennis spins and begins to fall over the ledge pulling Derek with him as Scott runs to grab his mate before it's too late.<br>Derek looks into Scott's eyes and he mouths an " I Love You" as the two crash down on another escalator far below.  
>Scott screams as he tries to catch Derek's hand only to feel their palms touch as Derek fell down to his death.<br>Scott tried to jump after him, but cries in vain as Stiles, Issac, Boyd and Erica held him in place as he cried.

After the Battle

A storm is brewing as the Beacon Hills Cross Country Team heads toward a meet on a desert highway.  
>Issac tells Boyd to stop thinking about their recent confrontation with the Alpha Pack.<br>Also Derek's apparent death pointing out that there is nothing they can do about it.  
>Boyd says he's not sure of that and stares back at Ethan who is sitting with Danny.<br>Ethan keeps checking his phone. When Danny asks why he says he's waiting for a message but it's not important.  
>At the back of the bus, Stiles is running vocabulary words with Scott using an app on his iPad.<br>The word "Incongruous" and Stiles says it is incongruous that they are going to the meet after what just happened with the Alpha Pack.  
>When he tries to work in the word "DARACH", Scott doesn't respond and keeps looking out the window of the bus.<p>

The bus hits a bump in the road and Scott winces in pain as the skin shifts making him uncomfortable.  
>Stiles is worried because Scott's wound, the deep scratches in his torso, are not healing like they should<br>He claims this is because the wound was inflicted by an Alpha, but Stiles points out that Boyd and Isaac have already recovered.  
>Scott can't believe Derek is dead, but his heart and mind are just broken into many pieces.<br>Allison is following the bus with Lydia is riding shotgun and wonders aloud if Allison is stalking Scott.  
>Allison says after what happened she isn't letting him out of her sight because friends look out for each other.<br>Coach berates a student named Jared about being carsick at the worst possible times.  
>Scott is dozing against the window and the Coach thinks he might be sick as well.<br>He quickly sits up straight and says he's good as Stiles quietly points out that Scott's wound is bleeding again.

Ethan is listening to their conversation, they notice, but Scott says he won't try anything in front of a bus full of people.  
>Stiles wonders aloud if the same can be said of Isaac and Boyd as they their anger on Ethan in the front of the bus.<br>Boyd is thinking about Erica as she was back home still recovering from the battle with the alphas.  
>Scott says if they try anything he'll stop following the bus, Lydia is reading a textbook titled "Thermodynamic: Asymmetry in Time,"<br>She puts the book down and points out that Allison is almost out of gas. Allison is worried she'll lose the bus.  
>Lydia says it doesn't matter because they know where the team is headed so it would be pointless.<br>Allison points out that Lydia didn't see what happened during the battle. Lydia says she knows who started it.

Allison teases her asking if that is what Aiden told her and Lydia realizes that Allison is not just keeping an eye on Scott, but on her as well.  
>She denies that she and Aiden are involved, but then flashes back to a passionate exchange with him at school.<br>He is apparently being too much of a gentleman and she tells him to put his hands "somewhere useful."  
>With a lusty growl he grabs her bottom and lifts her up onto the desk as they give in to animal urges.<p>

Traffic on the road is stalled. Isaac checks his phone and says there is a jackknife tractor-trailer a few miles ahead.  
>At the abandoned mall, Cora checks the escalator where Derek apparently fell to his death.<br>Peter shows up and the two discuss the fact that he killed Laura and that Derek killed him.  
>Neither knows if they can trust the other. Cora points out that he's known her for 17 years.<br>He corrects her saying he knew her for the first 11 but that the last 6 are "unaccounted for".

They both wonder how the bodies of Derek and Ennis disappeared and hope that it's a sign that Derek survived the fall and was able to walk away.  
>Boyd begins to wolf out with his eyes glow and he claws the back of the seat in frustration<br>Scott makes his way to Boyd's seat and tries to talk him out of attacking Ethan.  
>Scott explains that he doesn't know what would happen to him if he attacked the Alpha on the bus.<br>Boyd says he doesn't care about his own future, but Scott says he does care about Boyd.  
>Isaac notices Scott is bleeding and this seems to shock Boyd into submission.<br>Scott assures them that he's fine and begs the Betas to give him a chance to figure something out.  
>He hopes for a plan that doesn't end with someone else dying with Boyd agreeing.<p>

Scott returns to Stiles at the back of the bus, his friend is worried that Ethan keeps checking his phone and that it is something evil.  
>He texts Danny several times to get him to inquire about Ethan's behavior, but Danny refuses to answer.<br>It ends up resulting in a ridiculous amount of text alerts, typing and beeping to the point of insanity of the noise  
>Danny eventually does ask and reports back to Stiles that someone close to Ethan is sick and he's waiting for an update.<p>

Aiden, Kali and Ms. Morrell show up at Dr. Deaton's with an unconscious Ennis covered in cuts and splattered.  
>Kali begins to get all wolfy, but the gate made of Mountain Ash blocks their way of getting Ennis healed from the battle.<br>Kali threatens to kill Ms. Morrell if he doesn't open up, but the mystical wood built into the structure seems to force her back into human form.  
>Morrell tries to reason with Deaton, pointing out that if Ennis dies the ongoing struggle between the two packs will escalate.<br>Also that his "protégé" Scott will end up dead and He reluctantly opens the gate and allows them into the exam room.  
>On the bus, Jared is looking even sicker as the students try to keep their distance and make sure not to make him vomit all over the bus.<br>Coach warns him not to throw up because he is an empathetic vomitter and that if Jared throws up, he will throw up on him and it will profoundly disgusting.

Stiles tries to convince the Coach to stop for food at the next exit but the Coach refuses saying nothing is going to make them miss the meet.

Scott has been trying to call Deaton but keeps getting voice mail. Stiles calls Lydia and Allison.  
>He explains that Scott is not healing and they decide they have to get Coach to stop the bus so they can tend to his wound.<br>Stiles tries to reason with the Coach, but gets nothing but a whistle in the face and Stiles is trying not to cast a curse on coach.  
>He then sits down with Jared and somehow makes him vomit by mentioning how hard it must be to keep the vomit down.<br>The bus pulls into a rest area and Lydia, Allison and Stiles get Scott into the restroom to treat his wound.  
>It seems to be infected, turning black and getting worse as his skin is getting pale and clammy.<p>

Lydia believes his failure to heal is Somatoformic, that is his own brain is causing his very real physical illness.  
>Stiles believes Scott is not letting himself heal because he feels guilt over Derek's death.<br>Lydia comes up with a plan to sew up the wound because if he believes he is healing he might actually start healing.  
>She takes a sewing kit from her purse and Allison looks for a lighter to sterilize the needle, but Stiles does it magically.<br>Stiles then leaves to find Scott another shirt in his bag on the bus Lydia goes to help him make sure the bus doesn't leave while they're treating Scott.

She then sets about her work, but can't seem to thread the needle and it falls from her hand.  
>Suddenly her mother is standing beside her berating her that she can't do one simple little task.<br>Her mom's voice in her head goes from cajoling to comforting as she calms herself.  
>Allison reminds herself to approach the situation clinically and unemotionally to stop hesitation.<br>She stops crying and threads the needle as she begins to stitch close Scott's wounds.  
>When she's finished Scott seems to have lost consciousness so she calls his name until he comes back around.<br>He snaps awake saying "it's my fault" referencing Derek's death as he holds the pendant in his hand.

Allison helps him to his feet and they make their way out of the restroom where Lydia is waiting and helps support Scott.  
>Lydia reminds her that they are out of gas, but Allison refuses to leave Scott and says they'll take the bus and leave the Toyota at the rest area.<br>Stiles shakes his head as he chants some words to make the Toyota shrink and fit into his pocket to make Lydia happy.  
>Isaac attacks Ethan, punching him again and again as Boyd stands by watching Issac attack the Alpha violently.<br>The Coach steps into the break it up, but Isaac doesn't stop until Scott shouts his name and Stiles drags him to the bus.

At Deaton's Cora and Peter arrive as Cora is confused by the look of the building.

"It's more than just an Animal Clinic since half of the building is made of Mountain Ash and I'm not sure how we can get in?"

" We can knock on the door like normal people but then Peter senses that the Alpha Pack is inside.

Deaton has finished treating Ennis as Deucalion enters and the doctor explains that Ennis is unconscious and will recover from his wounds.  
>The Alpha Leader kisses Ennis on both cheeks, grabs his head and crushes his skull as he takes the power for himself.<br>Kali and Aiden exit the clinic as Kali is breaking down and growls so loudly that car alarms begin to sound.  
>Aiden hugs and comforts her as Peter and Cora make their stealthy escape as Kali cries for Ennis' death.<p>

On the bus, Lydia and Stiles discuss the murders and Lydia brings up the fact some ancient cultures used human sacrifice to prepare for battle.  
>Stiles sums it up "we have Alpha werewolves against a dark druid and to make you happy the car is with us."<br>Lydia raises an eyebrow as Stiles reaches into his pocket and reveals the precious car which she smiles a bit.  
>Allison tells Scott that if Derek is dead it's not his fault. Scott thanks her for not listening when he warned her to stay away.<br>Allison stares at Scott and gives him a gentle hug before leaving with Lydia as Stiles places the small car onto the ground.  
>With no around he unshrinks the car and fills the gas tank as he returns to the bus with Allison and Lydia following them.<p>

Back at the animal clinic Ennis' body is still on the table at Deaton's as Ms. Morrell covers his face with a sheet.

" You don't know what you've gotten yourself into."

"It's a little late to be playing big brother".

At school, Ms. Blake gets in her car to leave when Derek stumbles upon her and leaves a bloody hand print on the window.  
>She gets out to help him as he collapses on the ground as his blood starts to drip as he thinks about Scott.<p> 


	61. Motel California

A man in a pickup truck pulls into the Motel Glen Capri in the fictitious town of Fairvale, California.  
>The headline in the local paper gives the date as "March 5, 1977".<br>When he exits the truck, we can see a large wound on his leg while his pants and hand are covered in blood.  
>On the room key, the motel's address is given as P.O. Box 217, Fairvale, CA 92289.<br>In the real world this zip code does not exist in the United States.  
>It is, however, the postal code for Ursensollen, Amberg-Sulzbach in Germany.<p>

In room 217, he pulls up his shirt and examines a large Alpha bite on his torso.  
>He is wearing the Argent Necklace last seen on Kate sees the full moon outside his window.<br>He takes a sawed-off shot gun, places it under his chin and says "nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent".  
>Or "we hunt those that hunt us" which is a Werewolf Hunter Motto.<br>His eyes then begin to glow a bright yellow and he pulls the trigger.  
>In the pooling blood on the floor we see his Massachusetts Drivers' License on which his name is listed as "Argent, Alexander".<p>

In present day, the Beacon County School bus pulls into the same motel parking lot.  
>As the members of the Cross Country team, Allison and Lydia disembark from their car.<p>

" I've seen worse motels."

Scott says as he looks over the motel.

" I hate to ask where you have seen worse Scott."

Stiles says as Coach Bobby Finstock blows his whistle as the students group around him.

" Alright you degenerates the cross country meet that we were traveling to has been postponed until the following day. Motel Glen Capri was the only one that had enough vacant rooms and the least judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates. Students are staying two to a room and try to avoid sexual perversions because you never know what you'll wake up to find on your junk, eh like you would listen to me you little deviants."

As the bus pulls away to park, Allison notices Lydia hasn't moved and is just staring at the Motel.

" Is everything okay Lydia?"

" I don't like this at all."

" We're just staying one night."

" A lot can happen in one night."

In their room, Scott and Stiles discuss their top 9 suspects in the recent human sacrifice murders, but only explains four.  
>Well Stiles talks since Scott is still depressed and looking at his engagement ring and pendant for the 18th time.<p>

Stiles' list includes –

Adrian Harris Just cause he's missing doesn't mean he's dead.

Cora Hale "No one knows anything about her and she's Derek's sister."

Dr. Deaton "I don't really like the whole Obi Wan thing he's got going on. It freaks me out."

Lydia Martin "She was totally controlled by Peter and she had no idea."

" It might be someone else at school like Matt who was the Kanima Master and responsible for several deaths. Back then we didn't know that he was killing people."

" Matt was responsible long before we actually learned the truth. See I got you talking come on buddy don't be so sad unless you want me to get Issac in here. Of course he would suggest we have a threesome just to cheer you up."

At his loft back in Beacon Hills, Jennifer Blake struggles to help a badly injured Derek inside.  
>Exhausted from supporting him she drops him on the floor and Derek grunts from the fall.<br>Darkness keeps trying to cover his vision, but thinking of Scott and the pups kept him going.

At the abandoned mall where the big battle took place, Chris Argent is piecing together clues of what happened there from the blood splatter and claw marks.

Back at the motel, Scott checks his eye in the bathroom mirror and it suddenly flashes Alpha red.  
>He looks at the pendant before he turns the shower on and goes to clean himself.<br>Stiles is going for a snack as Scott showers and finds Boyd standing at the machine.  
>Stiles wonders what Issac is doing while Boyd remains silent as he pushes the buttons "2 0 1".<br>When the machine's mechanism stalls and doesn't drop his snack, Stiles offers to help him.  
>Boyd simply puts his fist through the glass front of the machine and takes his selection.<br>Part of the mechanism is pulled out as well as the glass crunches under his shoes.  
>Stiles steals an handful of snacks and heads back up to his room after he repairs the machine.<p>

Allison is in the shower and she wonders if Scott is going to be okay.

" We need new towels because the ones in their supposedly "smoke-free" room reek of nicotine."

The clerk turns toward her revealing that she has a tracheotomy tube in her throat.  
>While it's not as common as portrayed in popular media, such a device is often presented as a visual short cut.<br>To show that a person is a heavy smoker and suffered throat cancer or some other ailment as a side effect.  
>Lydia notices a series of numbers framed on the motel office wall "198".<p>

" Why does that sign say 198?"

" The 40 year old motel has the highest number of suicides in all of California and they're currently up to #198 and counting."

In the room Isaac and Boyd are sharing the snacks from the vending machine and tv.

" I can't believe that you and Stiles are a couple."

" The same can be for you and Erica since her obsession with Derek almost got her killed."

" Yeah well let's just say that obsession is fully out of her system."

" I see. I'm happy for you Boyd and wow this motel sucks there is nothing on tv."

Isaac flips through channels of static on the TV. The channel numbers go from 199 to 200 to 201.

Chris Argent is still at the abandoned mall as he's on the phone with Allison.

" I can come get you if you want, it's no problem."

" I'm fine Dad besides the motel isn't so bad. It's called Motel Glen Capri."

" Sounds familiar, but are you sure you're safe?"

" I'm fine Dad, if anything happens I'll call you."

Once they hang up, he sees evidence of her involvement in the battle at the mall as he finds.

Jennifer removes the tatters of Derek's shirt to be shocked at his injuries, but tries to flirt with him.

" I'm surprised at the unbelievable physique you have here if it weren't for the fact that you're bleeding black blood".

Derek frowns at her comment and passes out from the toll the injuries have on his body.

" Don't die, please don't die on me!"

She puts her ear to his chest to listen for a heartbeat, his pendant near her face.  
>Once she hears it she sighs with relief as she helps him get into his bed gently.<p>

Back at the motel Allison has just changed into clean clothes and is drying her hair as Lydia talks.

" I managed to work out the math on the motel's suicide numbers. Over 40 years it breaks down to an average of 4.95 suicides per year which isn't unexpected. Still I find it weird that the motel likes the number enough to post it in their office. I mean how many suicides can happen by hanging, throat cutting, pill popping, both barrels of a shotgun in the mouth."

Allison is about to ask her to stop describing suicides methods when Lydia freezes in her spot on the bed.  
>Lydia hears the voices of a couple coming through the air vent and the clicking of guns fill the air.<p>

" Which one do you want?"

" The smaller one I guess."

" Smaller is better because there's less kick."

Lydia stands and turns toward the vent with Allison confused by her actions.  
>She climbs up and stands on the bed to get closer to it.<p>

"I'll chamber the round."

" How are we going to proceed wondering if we go after the count of three or on three. You know what we'll go one, two, then pull the trigger."

" I Love You."

" I Love You Too."

A gunshot follows on the count of 2. Throughout this exchange, air is flowing through the vent as is evidenced by a silver streamer blowing outward.  
>After the gunshot, the stream falls back against the vent as the airflow is cut off.<p>

" Did you hear that?!"

" I didn't hear anything."

" Two people just killed themselves!"

Lydia and Allison go inside room 217 and they find construction equipment, but no dead couple.  
>In the grain of the wood paneling Lydia notices what appear to be screaming faces staring back at her.<p>

Boyd is getting ice from the large machine outside in the parking lot.  
>While he is filling his bucket, he hears a girl's voice calling his name.<p>

" Boyd!"

" Don't leave me!"

" You weren't supposed to leave me!"

" Why did you leave me?"

Boyd says the name "Alicia?"

He then digs down uncovering the face of a young girl buried in the ice.  
>She opens her eyes and Boyd drops the bucket, backing away.<br>We find Lydia is panicking as she gathers her stuff into her purse.

" I want to leave now!"

" I see the danger, because the deaths were suicides not murders, Besides it's not like this place is haunted, right?"

" Maybe it is, I wonder if the suicide couple I heard were real and did the deed in that very room? Maybe the reason the room is under construction might have to do with them trying to remove their brain matter from the paneling."

Isaac is lying on his bed with eyes closed, when he starts to hear noises like tools and chains.  
>He looks to the ceiling fan which is rattling as it spins above, but is startled to hear his father's voice.<p>

" I need a 7/16th inch wrench."

"What the hell? This is the 9/16th you moron."

"There is a difference between a 7 and a 9 inch dumbass!"

Isaac begins to play both parts in the exchange answering as himself and as his father explaining that the difference between a 7 and a 9 is a "stripped bolt".

" I can't fix this now!"

" Grab the chains and get in the damn freezer!"

Isaac leaps backwards onto the bed and hides beneath the comforter whimpering.  
>He hears whispering and peeks out to find himself in the freezer in the basement.<br>He screams as the lid slams down, trapping him inside as he screams for Stiles.

Back in the motel office, the numbers on the wall have changed from the "198" to"201".  
>As she and Allison reenter the sign says the clerk is gone until 6 a.m.<br>Thus leaving them with no answers about the suicide couple Lydia heard.  
>They wonder about the increase in the death toll and think the number might mean more deaths are about to happen.<p>

In Scott's room the phone rings and he answers the call and hears his mother's voice.

" I'm so sorry Scott, he just came in the house and I tried to stop him. Look outside the window."

Scott raises an eyebrow as he looks out the window to see Deucalion holding his mother by the throat.

" Derek is dead which makes you the Alpha now Scott and I'll be coming for everyone you love."

He then rips Melissa McCall's throat with his claws and she falls to the pavement.  
>Stiles enters and Scott looks away from the parking lot for a moment and shakes.<br>When he looks back there's no one, the whole scene with Deucalion and his mother was a hallucination.  
>Stiles gets a text from Lydia on his Nokia Lumina that says "Need to talk. Just you." According to the phone it is 12:21.<p>

Danny and Ethan are sharing a room. Shoes, socks and a shirt lay on the floor in a haste and dropped there.  
>On the bed Ethan, wearing only his jeans and boots, is on top of a nearly fully clothed Danny.<br>Ethan apologizes after kicking some text books off the foot of the bed then teases Danny about bringing homework on the trip.  
>Ethan suggests that he let Danny "get back to that". In response Danny pulls Ethan closer and the pair kiss.<p>

Ethan opens Danny's shirt and begins to kiss his chest. Just below the pectoral muscle, there is a scar.  
>When Ethan asks about it Danny explains he has two of scars are from a surgery he had to correct misshapen cartilage.<br>They had inserted a bar when he was 14 to support his sternum for two years so that his heart and lungs wouldn't be crushed.  
>Ethan says "what if there was a way you could make them disappear?" He's hinting at the effects of an Alpha bite without saying it.<br>Danny wants to keep his scars. He says they make him feel like a survivor, to which Ethan replies, "I really hope you are".  
>They kiss again, but as their passion rises Ethan suddenly arches his back as his eyes are nearly bright red.<br>Ripples appear in the skin around his spine, similar to the effect we saw when the twins merged together.  
>He freaks and runs to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he sees a hand and face begin to push out from the skin of his stomach.<br>He returns to Danny, throws on his clothes and runs out of the room leaving Danny alone and confused.

We find Allison, Lydia and Stiles in one room, worried about their friends.

" We all agree that the werewolves are acting very weird ever since we came here."

" I want to leave and if we don't leave someone needs to do an exorcism before the werewolves go crazy and kill all of us."

" Maybe we were drawn to the motel on purpose. The number in the office went up by three, the Darach may be after the werewolves as its next three victims."

Stiles notices the bible in Lydia's hands as his eyes notice something in between the pages of the bible.  
>Stiles takes it from Lydia and they find clippings describing all the suicides that took place in the room in which they are standing.<p>

"28 year old man hangs himself at the infamous Glen Capri" and "Modern-Day Romeo and Juliet: Suicides Continue at the Glen Capri Motel" and "Local Karate Instructor Commits Hara-Kiri at the Glen Capri".

They speculate that there may be similar clippings tucked away in bibles in all the other rooms.  
>Lydia wants to investigate the suicide couple she heard in room 217 earlier.<br>They find the door locked and then hear a SKILSAW running inside the room wildly.  
>They bust into the room to find Ethan holding the saw and preparing to slice into his torso.<p>

Stiles' eyes glow as he manages to remove the saw from Ethan's grip as the blades keep spinning as the plug is ripped from the wall.  
>Ethan extends his claws and moves to rip open his torso. Stiles places the saw on the ground and restrains Ethan's arms and hands.<br>Ethan tumbles into a space heater, trying to free his arms from Stiles' magic spell and burns his back as it hits the hot metal.  
>The pain snaps him out of his daze and he seems to have no memory of what's happened and quickly leaves the room.<p>

Back at Derek's loft Derek is trying to get out of bed, but his injuries are too severe.

" I need to find the others and my mate because they think I'm dead."

" You know many characters in literature use false deaths to their advantage. "Les Misérables" by Victor Hugo, "A Tale of Two Cities" by Charles Dickens and "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespeare."

She blushes when she mentions the last since it is the story of two lovers.  
>She is still managing to flirt with the nearly dead man before her.<br>Derek rolls his eyes as he looks at his ring and feels a sharp pain in his chest.

Ethan refuses to talk to Stiles, Lydia and Allison about his suicide attempt.

" I don't know how I got there or what I was doing!"

" You should be more helpful since we just saved your life."

" You probably shouldn't have after all the pain we did to your mate Issac."

Stiles turns red from the comment knowing as Allison goes off to find Scott.

" Lydia may be connected to all the crazy events since it's very similar to the time she poisoned everybody at her birthday party with wolfsbane."

Boyd sits on the bedside as the radio turns itself on with a burst of static.  
>The clock reads "12:46". He quickly switches it off and breaks the dial off<br>In two seconds it switches back on with more static and a man's voice asking questions of a child.

" You remember what time it was when you last saw her?"

" I don't know I can't remember."

" Sometimes it helps to put yourself right back in the moment. Imagine you're seeing Alicia skating on the ice rink, plenty of other people around and then what?"

" And then, then she was just gone."

Boyd turns off the radio again by unplugging it, but within a couple of seconds it's back on.

" I told you, I was watching her. I didn't want to skate anymore. I, I was tired and I swear I was watching her!"

" It's alright, we're just trying to piece together what happened."

Boyd grabs the now powerless radio and slams it into the wall, it suddenly lights up again and the voices come in again.

" Is she dead?"

" Is it my fault?"

" Is she dead?" again.

Boyd begins to repeat the boys words saying "Is she dead?" and "It's my fault".  
>This time Boyd walks out of the room, crushing the radio with his foot on the way out.<p>

Back at the loft Derek seems to be feeling better as he is able to move around more.  
>He notices Jennifer is too close to him and she keeps caressing his chest gently.<br>Derek growls at her to stop, but she keeps doing it until her hand travel to his jeans.  
>Jennifer winces as Derek grabs her wrist and slowly applies pressure to make her stop.<p>

" I told you I have a mate and yet you won't stop your actions!"

" I have a feeling about you and I feel a connection with you."

" The last woman I was with burned my house down killing my family and she came back to try to kill the best thing that has ever happened to me. If you value your life then stop trying to seduce me otherwise you'll end up like she did, burned and your throat ripped out!"

Jennifer backs away to sit in a chair with a bruised wrist as Derek calms himself down.  
>Derek winces as he feels another sharp pain and looks outside wondering about Scott.<p>

Boyd enters the motel office and notices the safe so he rips it out of the closet.  
>Allison arrives at Scott's room, but she finds that he's not there and she runs outside<br>Stiles is still apologizing for suspecting Lydia is responsible for the crazy party as she walks away from him.  
>Lydia hears a baby crying and a mother yelling at it to stop crying and let her rest.<br>She believes it is coming from a large drainage grate in the middle of the parking lot.  
>She kneels to get closer to it and hears a mother preparing to drown her child.<p>

Back in Boyd's room the bath tub is full and the tap shuts off as Boyd enters the bathroom.  
>Boyd stands, in the tub holding the heavy safe as some tears run down his face.<br>He lies back in the water, with the weight of the safe on his chest holding him under the water.

Stiles and Lydia rush into the bathroom where Stiles removes the water from the tub by waving his hand.  
>He notices the wall heater, remembering how Ethan snapped out of his daze when he was burned.<br>Stiles decides to do the same thing to Boyd as he brings the heat from the heater and forms a ball.  
>He places the ball on Boyd's face and Boyd tosses the safe, snapping out of the trance.<br>Lydia hears something under the bed and starts pulling up the covers, she sees Isaac is hiding under there.  
>He dives away from the light back into shadow until Stiles pulls him out of the shadows and uses the same ball to burn Issac and he returns to normal.<br>Issac hugs Stiles and kisses him until the need for air was too great and they separate.  
>Lydia and Stiles reunite with Allison and they find Scott standing in the parking lot.<br>He is dripping with gasoline and holding another lit road flare high above his head.  
>A pool of fuel spreads over the pavement as tears run down his face like rivers.<p>

" There's no hope. There's no hope for me or for Derek."

" Derek wasn't your fault Scott!"

Allison says to Scott, but he just ignores her.

" No matter what I do people end up getting hurt and die. Killing himself might be the best thing I could do for everyone else."

As Derek looks at his pendant, his wounds begin to heal until there is not a trace of injury left.

" It was better when I was no one special, not good at lacrosse, not popular and not special. It would be better to be no one again, no one at all."

Stiles steps forward with tears are streaming down his face, watching Scott's arm with the flare.

" You are someone Scott, my best friend, my brother. You have children you idiot, you would leave them alone in this world to be hunted?! If you're going to kill yourself then I'm going with you because I can't imagine my life without you."

Stiles steps into the pool of gasoline as he grabs Scott's hand with Scott growling at him.  
>He pries the flare from his fist and flings it away as it lands on a dry piece of pavement.<br>It begins to roll toward the pooling gasoline as Stiles levitates him and Scott into Lydia and Allison.  
>They are out of harms way as the fuel explodes, Lydia sees a cloaked figure with a deformed face, in the flames.<br>It screams at them in an angry roar before it disappears into the sky like dust.

The next morning, Coach Finstock finds Boyd, Isaac, Lydia, Allison, Stiles and Scott sleeping on the bus.

" I'm not going to ask why all of you are on the bus, but it turns out the meet has been canceled. So we have to go back home."

As the students enter the bus, Ethan sits in the seat in front of Scott and Stiles.

" TThank you Scott for saving my life despite everything that has happened. You deserve to know that Derek is alive. I want to warn you that the death of Ennis will result in one of two things. Derek will be forced to join the Alpha Pack or Kali will hunt him down and kill him. There is one more option, but I don't think you would even think of choosing it and that would be breaking your blood pact with Derek and go to the Demon Wolf."

Lydia notices a purple stain on Finstock's shirt where the coach's whistle rests.

" Coach can I see your whistle?"

" Alright just don't lose it, these things aren't cheap."

Lydia turns the whistle upside down and purple powder falls into her palm.  
>She discovers it was filled with wolfsbane powder this whole time.<br>Which means each time he blew the whistle on the bus, everyone got dosed with wolfsbane.  
>Which might explain how the Darach caused the hallucinations in the werewolves and her.<br>Stiles angrily throws it out the window and the bus drives away as Coach flips out on them.


	62. Messy Situation

The lacrosse team has arrived back in Beacon Hills as the night time sky appears.  
>We see Peter Hale running through the woods to train his back to normal strength.<br>His wolf speed is increasing as hs eyes glow blue from his nightly runs.  
>His ears twitch as he listens to Scott talking to Stiles as he walks to Derek's loft.<p>

" Hey bro you sure you're okay?"

" Yeah I feel better now that I know Derek is alive."

" I don't see how you could trust Ethan, he's the enemy who hurt Issac by the way."

" We saved his life and besides why would he tell me what was going on?"

" i wouldn't know, but come on you almost killed yourself by setting yourself on fire because of Derek. You need to tell him otherwise it'll just hurt the more you hold it in."

" I told I'm fine and besides I'm surprised your talking to me. I mean I figured you would be busy rolling around with Issac."

" There's more than just sex in a relationship Scott, besides Issac is on his way to Derek's since the pups ran from him."

" They never sit still when it comes to me or Derek. I'll call you when I get there."

Scott ends the call only to drop his phone as Deucalion appeared in front of him.  
>Scott went to claw him only for Deucalion to catch his wrist and his eyes start to glow.<br>A really warm feeling course through Scott's body as his mind became hazy and dark.  
>Deucalion smiled a bit as he nipped Scott's ear and a different symbol appears on his neck.<p>

" Amazing isn't it? Alphas females are hard to control and yet you submit to my control easily. Now let's see how strong the control is?"

Deucalion leans forward and kisses Scott on the lips to which Scott returns it no hesitation.  
>The energy from Scott rushes through Deucalion and he pulls back before he drops his cane.<p>

" Amazing now let us make our way to Derek's while the night is young."

Scott nodded as he leads them to Derek's loft unaware Peter heard their conversation.  
>He runs to go warn Derek as his wolf speed is returning as he keeps running faster and faster.<br>We go to Derek's loft where he is currently changing his bed sheets with a clean set.  
>Derek feels the pain in his chest lower until a loud knock is heard on his door.<br>Derek goes to open the door to find Jennifer Blake standing there in a long trench coat.  
>She walks past Derek and stands near his bed as he starts growl lowly at her.<p>

" What the hell are you doing here Jennifer?"

" I came here to prove that I'm better for you than your fiance. We've both have been hurt in the past and I realized I didn't try hard enough before."

" You must insane because i made myself clear that I am loyal to my mate ad there is no way you could ever change my mind."

" Oh really? Not even this."

Jennifer untied her trench coat and she was naked without a care in the world.  
>Derek just had a blank look on his face as she swayed her hips, trying to get his attention.<br>Soon the sounds of yip and barks draw Derek's attention to the door as his pups ran in.  
>They yipped happily to see Derek is alive, but the growl at the women near their father.<br>Jennifer backed away a bit as they stood before Derek and bared their little teeth.  
>Loud panting is heard as Issac enters the loft and looks for the pups that got away from him.<p>

" Good lord those pups are fast man, I nearly passed out and...Derek you're alive that is great news and why is Ms. Blake here all naked and smooth...oh no don't tell me she's gone Erica on you."

Jennifer raises an eyebrow as Derek glares at Issac until they hear heavy breathing.  
>The heavy footsteps shaking the walls as each step brought the owner closer and closer.<br>The loft door is ripped off it's hinges as Scott enters with his claws out and his eyes red.  
>Derek's scent makes him look to see he is alive, but his blood boils seeing Ms. Blake here.<br>Scott starts shaking as his muscles start expanding and become thicker than before.  
>His claws get longer and turn black as he grows a bit taller and his shoes fall apart.<br>As he looks up, his teeth become sharper as his skin darkens from tan to a dark black.  
>His eyes are glowing dark red as he unleashes a demonic howl that shakes the building.<p>

The pups whimper and cower in fear since they don't recognize their mother in this form.  
>Scott cocks his head to the side as he looks around and focuses his attention on Issac.<p>

" That's a good boy, you look better as a demon wolf anyway. Now my puppet for my first order kill Issac!"

Deucalion whispers so that only Scott can hear and Scott nods as he lunges for Issac.  
>Issac tries to fight him off, but Scott grabs him by the throat and slowly starts choking him.<br>Peter arrives to see Scott is hurting Issac and he notices Derek and the pups don't move.  
>He notes there's a naked woman next to Derek and assumes that's what made Scott shift.<br>Peter goes to Derek's side and whispers something in Derek's ear, not to draw attention.

" I should have ran faster, Deucalion has manipulated control on Scott, Scott was on his way here when he ran into him and he marked him with his symbol. Deucalion is trying to find a weak point in your blood pact so he can break it. Since you and Scott are connected, you feel each others pain so forgive me for this."

Derek turns to look at Peter only to scream as Peter has stabbed him in the back.  
>Scott winces as the pain hits him and he stops choking Issac to see what's going on.<p>

" I know you're in there Scott, you have to stop otherwise you'll lose your mate."

Peter sinks his claws deeper and Scott growls as the pain increases in his chest.

" You feel his pain don't you? Derek can feel your pain as well remember at the motel how broken you were acting when you thought Derek was dead? Stiles said you were ready to kill yourself saying there was no hope. You have children and you would leave them alone in this world? Either you stop hurting Issac or I'll just keep hurting Derek."

Peter digs his other clawed hand into Derek's arm and Scott drops Issac as he growls from the pain.  
>He makes his way to Peter as he tries to stay on his feet, but Peter keeps twisting his claws.<p>

" STOP! STOP IT! STOP HURTING DEREK, JUST STOP PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, I LOVE DEREK MORE THAN ANYTHING JUST STOP TORTURING HIM AND I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!"

Peter looks at Scott and sees the pain in his red glowing eyes as Scott grabs him.  
>Derek is dropped to the ground as the pups whimper and muzzle their father.<br>Once Issac's throat has stopped hurting, he gasps to see Scott kissing Peter.  
>As they kissed, Scott's mind forms an image of him as a demon wolf mating with Peter.<br>The image goes into Peter's mind as they continue until the need for air was too much.  
>They separated as Scott goes to Derek and checks over his wounds caused by Peter.<p>

" I only kissed you to save Derek and to stop the pain you were causing."

" Whatever you say demon boy, can someone explain why there's a naked woman here?"

They turn to see Ms. Blake is gone along with her trench coat as Scott turns back to normal.

" Looks like she took off during the fight, I would too when you turned into a demon wolf."

" Great like Erica wasn't bad enough, now we have Ms. Blake after Derek and the Alpha pack after Scott."

" I don't feel so good, I feel sick and I need a nap..."

Scott swayed before he fell as Derek caught him and placed him on his bed.  
>The pups jumped onto the bed also and nuzzled their mother, happy to see her back.<br>Derek checks over Scott and notices a mark on his neck with a twisted wolf symbol.

" Great Deucalion thinks he can break our pact by manipulating Scott, well he has another thing coming!"

" Especially since they blame you for Ennis' death. No doubt Kali will be after you since she follows an eye for an eye rule. You killed her mate so she gets to kill you or Scott to be fair. If they find out you have pups though, they'll be a target as well."

Derek growled as he watched Scott turn in his sleep and the pups sleeping next to him.  
>Issac looks to make sure Scott is okay before goes back to Stiles and explain what has happened.<br>Peter sits with Derek as they watch over Scott unaware that Deucalion is watching the pups sleep with Scott.


	63. The Problems With Demons

Scott was snoring deeply in his sleep as Peter and Derek were watching him.  
>The pups nuzzled and mewled in their sleep as they slept with their mother.<br>The scene was very cute and would make an awesome picture to have on the wall.  
>This demon form was certainly a sign of bad things to come to everyone.<br>Just look at what he almost did to Issac, not to mention that roar was scary.  
>To think Scott going feral was the worst thing that could happen to them.<br>If he can't fight off Deucalion's control, he would become a demonic attack dog.  
>What if the hunters find out about this and hunt Scott down like a rabid dog.<p>

" I didn't think this was possible, but for Deucalion to turn Scott into a demon wolf like him is bad. So far he hasn't gone feral, but I fear this will draw attention from the hunters."

" We need to figure out a way to remove this demonic form without altering Scott's power. Maybe if we kill Deucalion that would remove this demon form."

" Even if we managed to kill him, how do we even know that will even work? What if Deucalion's powers go to Scott and we end up creating a monster?"

" Well we're not going to find answers by just sitting here, maybe we can find something in these books."

" Like I didn't notice your arousal levels when Scott kissed you which by the way he only did to make you stop clawng me!"

" Despite what you think Scott did send me a mental image of him as the demon wolf and me mating during the kiss."

" I don't understand how that matters to this situation."

" If Scott wants to dominate anyone he can since he's probably wanted to dominate someone since you don't let him dominate you."

" Why I am not surprised that you would offer to be on the bottom since you've been acting like a bitch lately."

Before they could say anything, a gust of wind fills the loft as Stiles appears with a very angry look on his face.

" The fuck happened here?! Issac comes back all bruised and he tells me that Scott id a demon wolf?! I should have known you guys would have messed up this badly wth Scott! We have enough problems with the Alpha pack and you're just driving Scott to the demon wolf and-"

Scott wakes up in his demon wolf form and pounces on Stiles and growls like a demonic wolf.  
>Stiles has a spell ready as Scott glares at him and bares his sharp teeth at him warningly.<p>

" You need to back the fuck off arch mage, you have no idea what's going on here!"

Scott snarls as Stiles launches him back onto the bed as the pups go to the end of the bed.  
>Scott looks to hear the frightened whimpers of his pups and his red eyes lighten a bit.<br>Derek kneels behind Scott and starts rubbing his shoulders to calm his mate down.  
>Scott's anger goes down as he goes to pet his pups to try and calm them down.<br>Peter sits on the bed as Scott gently pets the pups, smiling a bit to see them wag their tails.  
>Scott goes to pet them more, but his hand rubs Peters crotch as the pups jump off the bed.<br>They go to Stiles as Scott keeps rubbing Peter's crotch as Derek pulls down Scott's jeans.

" Hey hey hey what is going on with you guys? Deucalion must be trying to break the blood pact since Derek would be killing Peter for even doing this. Maybe this can break his hold on Scott and WOW a little warning man!"

Stiles shields his and the pups eyes and ears as he teleports them back to his house with a snap of his fingers.  
>Issac is working out in Stiles' room when he is startled by the sudden appearance of Stiles and the pups.<p>

" Jesus a little warning when you do teleport like that! What are the pups doing here and why do you look sick?"

" I just witnessed something that no one should ever witness."

" What happened, I can't read minds Stiles."

" Do you want me to lose my voice as well?! I barely got all of us out before they were scared for life!"

" Well they're safe now, besides they're too little to remember so how about we focus on dinner."

" Dinner sounds good and after dinner we can teach the pups some tricks I came up with."

Unaware of Stiles' disappearance, Scott pulls down Peter's pants and starts sucking his cock.  
>Peter groans as he runs his hands through Scott's hair as he felt those firm lips suckle him like a lollipop.<br>Peter's hips start moving back and forth slowly as he felt his eyes turn blue from the pleasure.  
>Derek growls as he starts prepping Scott as Scott starts fingering Peter with one finger probing around.<br>Another finger was added as Scott started stretching Peter and sucked his cock harder than before.  
>Derek pulls Scott's head back enough to bite his arm and drink his blood to strengthen their blood pact.<br>Their shirts, pants, underwear, shoes and socks flew from the bed to the floor as they started to wolf out.  
>Once Scott had enough to drink, he released a lusty growl as he grabbed Peter's hips and entered him in one thrust.<br>Scott growled as he started thrusting into Peter and Derek growled as he started thrusting in Scott.  
>The bed creaked as the three wolves were fucking like there was no tomorrow in sight and no condoms nearby.<br>Peter and Scott moaned as they made out with Derek biting the back of Scott's neck as he fucked him very hard.  
>Derek's hands were on Scott's hips as his claws sunk into the dark skin as his lust was going out of control.<br>One of Scott's hands went to stroke Peter while the other went to smack his ass hard as his thrusts went faster.  
>Scott moaned as he tongue fucked Peter's mouth as Peter came all over his hand and stomach hard.<br>Scott smirked as he kept fucking the former Alpha and used both hands to guide his hips into the pliant body.  
>Derek knew this incident with Scott fucking his uncle is a one time thing since Deucalion is trying to break them apart.<br>The three wolves kept going like they were in heat until they blacked out from the pleasure and heat.

**This was Rossteen's idea and message him if you don't like it! :P**


	64. The Confession

Scott wakes up with a wide yawn as his eyes adjust to the brightness of the room.  
>His bones crack in place as he stretches to find a pair of arms wrapped around him.<br>He looks down to find Peter under him with a smile on his face and bite marks.  
>Scott smirks as last nights activities played before his eyes like a lucid dream.<br>He had fucked his former alpha to the point that he screamed Scott's name.  
>Scott remembered tasting Peter's cum for the first and he wanted more of the cream.<br>Scott licked his lips as his tongue lapped at the smooth skin of Peter's stomach and chest.  
>Some of Peter's cum was gathered on his tongue and he moaned softly from it.<br>His hungry mouth came to Peter's neck as he nipped it to leave small red marks.  
>Scott felt himself bringing drawn into Derek's chest as Derek rubbed his sides.<p>

" Last night was interesting, but I don't want to share you with anyone especially my psychotic uncle."

" I know Derek, but he did help control the demon wolf. I guess i needed to mount something."

" You know Issac asked me if you and me wanted a relationship like this with him and Stiles."

" Yeah I don't see that happening since I nearly choked Issac to death so that wouldn't work. Maybe I should have a relationship with you and Peter."

Peter sits up, shocked by Scott's suggestion which he gets a hard glare from Derek.

" I don't think your mother would approve of you fucking Peter since they're both the same age."

" Peter keeps my demon wolf in control though. You're the only one I submit to Derek, besides Peter doesn't have that option."

Derek sighs through his nose as he sucks on Scott's neck and starts jerking him off.  
>Peter crawls towards Scott and teasingly laps at Scott's nipples as they harden.<br>Derek stops stroking Scott, making him whine from the loss of contact until he moaned as Peter started sucking his cock. Derek moves away a bit from Scott and slowly strokes his throbbing cock. Scott pulls Peter's talented mouth away from his cock to suck and nip his neck hard. Scott begins to french Peter, making him moan as beads of sweat begin to form on Peter's body.

A loud knock on the door makes Derek growl as he looks for his pants and slips them on.  
>He makes his way to the door to find an irritated Stiles waiting outside his loft.<br>Derek rubs his neck as he goes outside to talk to Stiles, leaving Peter and Scott alone.  
>Peter's eyes begin to glow blue as Scott's hot tongue traveled down his sweaty body.<br>The smooth skin heating up as Scott begins to finger Peter's entrance, making him lay on his back.  
>Peter moans as he feels Scott's hot mouth swallow his cock, making it throb as Peter grabs Scott head.<br>His entrance clench around Scott's fingers as he adds another one and his cock twitches in Scott's mouth.  
>The former alpha moaning and panting as Scott removed his mouth and fingers from Peter's body<br>Peter groans as he feels Scott's hot cock enter him, the hot tongue lapping at his sweat chest.  
>Scott moans at the taste of Peter's sweaty skin as he licks at his nipples, he sees Peter's blue eyes glow brighter.<br>Scott's eyes flash red as he is trying to hold back the demon wolf, but Peter rubs Scott's ear and looks into his eyes.

" Don't hold back, let the demon wolf come out to play."

Peter says seductively as Scott shifts into his demon wolf form and growl in lust as he looked over his pliant prey.  
>Scott brings his mouth to Peter's and his long thick tongue pushes past Peter's firm lips and roaming around.<br>Peter groans as he suckles on Scott's tongue and wraps his legs around Scott's sweaty hips as he thrusts hard and slow.  
>The bed creaks loudly as Scott fucks Peter like a bitch in heat into the mattress, their bodies touching and sweat mixing on the sheets.<p>

" Such a good bitch you are Peter, you like being the demon wolf's bitch don't you?"

" Yes I do, oh fuck me the same you did last night. Make me moan and pant like a bitch!"

Scott growled as he thrusted faster into Peter, their long hot tongues sliding and pushing against each other.  
>Peter's moans were muffled as Scott sucked on his lips and tongue to make Peter more pliant.<p>

Stiles and Derek are sitting outside the loft inside a soundproof dome, eating some breakfast.

" So you, Scott and Peter had a threeway huh? Never would have seen that coming although I can't believe that you left Scott and Peter alone in their."

" Scott said that Peter helps him control his demon wolf and the truth is I am not happy about this situation. Me and Scott have always been faithful to each other despite dealing with Kate, Erica and now Scott is in there fucking my uncle like a horny dog."

" Thanks for the mental image of Scott fucking your uncle, like I don't enjoy the ones of you and Scott. Look Deucalion is the reason why this is happening, he's trying to break our blood pact with Scott. Besides you allowed Scott to fuck him, look you're a dominant and you wouldn't let Scott mount you. This situation is temporary until we can free Scott from Deucalion's control. Remember Scott doesn't let Peter fuck him at all, he only lets you fuck him."

Derek feel a little better as Stiles shows the tricks he has taught the pups from the camera on his phone.  
>Derek smiles at his pups until the door to the loft opens to see a disheveled Peter limp out in a pair of shorts.<br>Stiles turns red from looking at the bite marks littered all over his chest, stomach and neck.

" You know Scott reminds me of myself when I was an Alpha."

Derek shakes his head as Stiles takes a sip of his overly sugared coffee.

" Yeah since you're both ukes except Scott didn't kill people."

" Says the guy who submits to Issac on a nightly basis."

Peter replies making Derek laugh as Stiles tries to make a comeback.


	65. Slipping

Stiles' phone goes off to reveal a text from Issac saying "_keep your eyes peeled_."  
>Stiles raises an eyebrow when he hears a loud yip coming from the hallway.<br>Laura appeared and headed straight for the door, trying to claw it open.  
>Peter slides the loft door open and Laura bolts in to see Scott on the floor.<br>He was in his demon form, lying on the floor in a pairs of boxer shorts.  
>Laura ran to Scott and kept nudging him to wake up only to whimper sadly.<br>Derek and Stiles walked in to see Scott shift back into his human form.

" It's worse than I thought, Scott is turning more in Deucalion. He stole most of Peter's energy to keep his demon form up. He used up all the energy and I can sense the demon wolf is weakened."

" Derek will his demon form be a permanent thing or will it go away?"

" I'm not sure, I hope it goes away."

Scott growls as he slowly gets up to dust himself off and sees Laura here.

" Yeah Scott we're all glad you're normal and all. Before you say anything Laura got away from Issac. The other pups are okay, they were just scared to move."

Scott glares at Stiles as he feels Laura nudge his leg and he starts petting her to calm her down.  
>She yips happily seeing her mother was back to her old self again and she can relax again.<br>Peter walks behind Scott and hugs him gently and runs his nose on his neck, taking in his scent.

" I have to say Scott this new demon form is amazing despite the fact Deucalion is behind it."

" Thanks Peter, but I need to talk to Derek alone right so if you'll excuse us."

Scott gently removes Peter's arms and signals Derek to follow him outside the loft.  
>Stiles was left alone with Peter as the loft door slides with Derek and Scott outside.<br>Scott makes sure they talk low enough so that peter and Stiles don't listen to them.

" I know you're mad at me and how everything is at the moment, but i want to make things clear that I don't have feelings for Peter at all. It's just lust and mounting Peter keeps my demon wolf in control so I don't go on a feral spree of killing innocent people. Would it make you feel better if I don't wear the ring when I'm with Peter?"

" It would make things easier that way you don't feel like you're cheating on me."

Derek looks down to see Laura has been next to Scott this whole time.

" That's odd Laura still recognizes you even in demon form. Your bond is really strong with her since she's the only female of the litter and she looks up to you."

" Amazing pups we have. I bet this was Deucalion's plan to break our blood pact. He's using Peter to break it since Peter tried to do say before. Peter has proven to be useful since he has the strength and knowledge of an alpha. He is attractive, but not like you Derek?"

Derek rolls his eyes at Scott's comment, but he is right though about most of it.

" I am trying to adjust to this whole situation even though it's only temporary. You know after the battle at the mall, I kept running until I came to the school. Ms. Blake was about to leave and I passed out in front of her car. She helped me get back to my loft and she tried to seduce me that night. She failed though and got a bruised wrist, but she didn't get the message though. That's why she was here before, she actually thought by showing me her naked body would make me leave you. Didn't affect me although Issac couldn't talk straight for awhile, imagine how Stiles is going to respond when he hears that information."

Derek chuckled when he saw Issac's reaction to seeing Ms. Blake all naked in front of them.  
>Scott growled lowly as his demon form took control and he pinned Derek to the floor.<p>

" YOU LET THAT WHORE TOUCH YOU?! ONLY I GET TO TOUCH YOU UNLESS YOU NEED TO BE REMINDED!"

Derek felt Scott sniff along his neck and chest, taking in deep breaths before his long hot tongue lap at his skin.  
>Derek's skin started forming a light sheen of sweat as Scott licked his chest and stomach.<br>Scott was trying not to lick lower since Laura was still next to him and didn't want to traumatize her.  
>Scott found more of Ms. Blake scent, but it had a odd scent to it, making him stop his licking.<p>

" What's wrong why did you stop?"

" Her scent. I don't get it, but it doesn't smell like a human normally does. It smells nonhuman."

" Don't be dumb, she's a human not some magical monster."

" You know what just leave!"

" It's my loft Scott I don't have to go anyway."

Scott roared as he clawed Derek's chest and took off with Laura barking at Derek before following her mother.  
>Scott ran through the woods back to his house where his mother was making lunch on her day off.<br>Melissa was jolted out of her thoughts as the front door was ripped off the hinges.  
>Scott walked in, snarling as his mother started shaking seeing her son like this.<br>She heard barking as Laura came into the room, aiming her barks at her mother.  
>Melissa watched Laura walk up to her and she knelt down to pet her grand daughter.<br>Laura liked the attention until Scott grabbed his mothers wrist and snarled at her.

" GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

Scott's ears twitched before something hit his back as he released his mother.  
>He turned to see Chris fire another tazer gun as he is shocked into submission.<br>Scott falls the to the ground with Laura growling at Chris as he looked at the demon.  
>He came upon the demon wolf only to frown, seeing it was too small to be him.<p>

" The fuck Chris, what are you doing here and why did you tazer my son?!"

" I was looking up a suicide that involved an Argent and I found out that the hunter was bitten by a demon werewolf. Someone left me a note at my home saying the same wolf that bit the hunter was running around Beacon Hills. I was in the woods when I saw a black blur going towards your house, I thought it was the demon wolf, but now I see that this is Scott."

" Why is my son a demon wolf?"

That is when Peter and Derek appeared at the torn apart doorway, Chris drawing his gun on Peter.  
>Peter rolled his eyes at the gun aimed at him as he stood near Melissa and Laura.<p>

" Well the real demon wolf Chris is after is known as Deucalion. He's the one who bit your son and made him into this vicious beast. By the way Chris it's good to see you again, how's your family doing?"

Chris kept his gun aimed at Peter, his finer twitching to pull the trigger.

" You have no idea how much I want to shoot you to death!"

" Calm down Chris, alot of us wanted Peter to stay dead, but you can thank Lydia Martin because my uncle manipulated her into bring him back from the dead!"

They moved their conversation to living room where Scott gets up and goes to his room.  
>No one noticed except Laura as she followed her mother until Scott entered his room.<br>The door slammed shut as Laura begin to whimper and bark at the door, trying to help.  
>Scott gasped as he was pinned to the door by a black clawed foot on his throat.<br>Kali kept her foot on his throat as she brought her face closer to his with her teeth bared.

" I really don't see what Deucalion sees in a slut like you, you have Peter's scent on you. You have no idea what being faithful is, Ennis was everything for me and your precious Derek took him away from me!"

Kali pressed down harder, Scott trying to remove her foot as her claws were dangerously close to his jugular.

" An eye for an eye. I should have the right to kill you since Derek killed my mate, it's only fair for me to kill you. The thing is though Deucalion wants you alive so that means I have ti kill Derek, but I do have plans for those pups of yours like tearing them apart as they whimper and cry. Or I could lock them in a cage and set them on fire like Kate Argent did to Derek's family. Which technically is Derek's fault because was too busy fucking her to realize she was a hunter and that must really piss you off, the fact that Derek was with a woman before he got to you. How long will it be before he tosses you aside like a used tissue-"

Kali froze as Scott became his demon wolf form and she gasped in shock at the demon formed before her terrified form.  
>Scott grabbed her ankle and violently twisted it, making her scream as she fell to the floor as he kept twisting her leg.<br>He went for her throat, his black claws digging and tearing into her throat, feeling the soft flesh tear apart so easily  
>She tried to stop his claws, but her blood gushed out as Scott ripped her throat out and taking her alpha powers.<br>His eyes glowed brightly as he licked the blood off his claws and growled at the rush of energy flowing through his system.  
>The door broke open as everyone were horrified to see Kali lay on floor, covered in her own blood and her throat torn apart.<br>Scott kept facing the window as he changed back to his human form, the blood dripping off his hands and hair like rain drops.  
>Derek's eyes were wide as Scott faced them, covered in Kali's blood as he kept his face hidden, his guilt controlling her mind.<br>Derek opened his arms and Scott fell into them, sobbing and breaking down like he did at the motel they stayed at before.

" I killed someone, I just killed someone. It's my fault, I'm slipping away."

" It's okay Scott, it's okay she wasn't an innocent person. remember she's killed so many people."

Derek hugged Scott tightly, trying to make him stop crying for killing an Alpha.  
>Everyone looks at the pair and understand that Scott had no choice in the matter.<br>They heard everything she said as they tried to open the door to get to Scott.  
>Stiles appeared to gasp at Kali's dead body on the floor and saw the blood on Scott.<br>Melissa picks up Laura as her, Scott and Derek go downstairs to calm him down.  
>Stiles starts to clean up the blood and damages to the house caused by Scott's demon wolf.<br>Chris and Peter start to dispose of Kali's body and make sure that she can't come back to life.  
>We see Deucalion at his hideout, he sensed Kali's energy was taken by Scott and he smirks feeling the energy spike from Scott.<p>

" Soon my pet you will come to me."

**Again you have a problem with this chapter pm Rossteen, this was his idea.**


	66. Slipping Further

Stiles has just finished repairing Scott's room and removing every drop of blood.  
>He is now working on the front since using magic does drain his energy.<br>Scott is laying the couch with his head in Derek's lap and Peter rubbing his back.  
>His hand is on the floor as Laura is licking his hand, trying to comfort her mother.<br>Derek is running his hand through Scott's hair, Scott has stop crying for the moment.  
>Chris and Melissa are talking in the kitchen about what has happened to them so far.<br>Melissa feels really bad when Chris explained how Allison's mother passed away.  
>Chris explained that Allison has been practicing her archery skills to cope.<br>Melissa is more concerned about her son and how this is affecting him mentally.

The door is finished as Stiles summons a pitcher of lemonade with some glasses.  
>He makes sure everyone has a glass except for Scott, Derek and Peter aren't thirsty.<br>Soon the front door shakes as Stiles unlocks it only for it to swing open hard and fast.  
>Erica walks in only Laura with everyone looking at her rude entrance.<br>Her attention is on the three werewolves on the couch who are glaring at her.  
>She notices Peter's hand is on Scott's back, rubbing it and resting on his hip.<p>

" So the rumor is true then?"

" What rumor?"

Stiles asks her, wondering why she has shown up her after being gone for so long.

" There's a rumor going around that Scott is sleeping with Peter along with Derek and seeing Peter's hand on Scott just confirms it."

Chris spits out the lemonade he was drinking as Melissa chokes on her loudly.  
>Once all the liquid is out of her throat, her and Chris walk outside the front door.<br>Scott arches his back as he shifts into his demon form and snarls at Erica.  
>Erica shakes in fear seeing Scott's new form and the aura radiating off him.<br>Derek and Peter get ready as Scott snaps his teeth and watch his leg muscles jump.

" YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Scott goes to pounce on Erica, but Derek and Peter grab him as he almost clawed Erica.  
>Stiles restrains her as he takes her outside while Derek and Peter calm Scott down.<br>Derek rubs Scott's hips and back while Peter nips at Scott's neck and ears gently.  
>Scott's anger lowers a bit as he looks at his mother, who is angry and judgemental.<p>

" You have no right to judge me mother because I slept with Peter."

" You are really pushing my limits here Scott, a mother can only handle so much!"

They start arguing as Stiles is trying to keep them calm, but he isn't doing so well.

" Scott don't you think it's weird that you're sleeping with Derek's uncle? How are you going to explain this to the children when they get older and ask questions?"

" It's not weird to me, Peter is my first alpha. Without him I never would have met Derek or have his children. Plus I have this new form that I love so much. I feel stronger as this demon wolf."

" How does sleeping with Peter, the man who tried to kill Derek help with this?"

" Peter helps me keep my control over the demon wolf otherwise I would be killing innocent people like Issac."

Peter smiles as he hugs Scott and Scott growls deeply as Derek goes to talk to Melissa outside while Chris check his phone.  
>Issac appears with the other pups as they yip and bark seeing their sister is okay and run around in a circle around Derek.<br>Derek smiles as the pups jump and yip happily until they go running into the house to where Scott and Peter are currently.  
>Stiles brings Erica outside with them as Scott drags Peter to the guest room in which Scott locks the door and removes his own shirt.<br>Peter is about to ask why when Scott brings him into his lap and he sticks his tongue in Peter's mouth to show what he wants.  
>Peter moans as he runs his hands all over Scott's chest, loving the firm muscles twitch under his finger tips and palms.<br>Scott growls as his clawed hands squeeze Peter's ass as Peter sucks on Scott's tongue, hungry for the demon wolf.

" Let me please you for a bit my alpha."

Scott growls a bit as Peter trails his hot mouth down Scott's chest, the muscles twitching slightly.  
>Peter smirks as Scott pants a bit as he nips and suck on different spots with Scott holding his head.<br>Beads of sweat form on Scott's chest as Peter's tongue is tracing his belly button at a slow pace.

" How does it feel alpha? You know I love this demon form of yours."

Scott looks down to see Deucalion instead of Peter Hale unzipping his jeans fast.  
>Deucalion grabbing Scott's thick cock and starts taking him deep in his throat.<br>Scott is pulled back to the bed by some dark clawed hands as Deucalion sucks him.  
>Scott tries to get up, but he can't even move as he feels something envelope his cock.<br>His red eyes looks in Deucalion's eyes met his as he is in his demon wolf form as well.  
>He feels the demon wolf move up and down on his cock, the clawed hands hold him.<br>Scott starts moaning as he feels his control slipping as Deucalion kisses him hard.  
>Flashes of of his friends, his mother, the pups and Derek covered in blood flash before his eyes.<br>Scott is jolted out of the hallucination as Peter goes to unzip his jeans when Scott growls.  
>Peter backs up a bit, worried that he have done something to upset Scott so much.<p>

" What's wrong, did I do something to upset you?"

" No it's just let's wait until later to play alright?'

Peter nods as Scott puts his shirt back and Peter does the same to hear barking.  
>The pups are at the door, barking and pawing at it to see if it opens unaware it's locked.<br>The door handle cracks loudly as Derek broke the lock to see Scott and Peter sitting.

" Hey you're going to pay for breaking that door handle Derek!"

" I'm so scared and I'm sure you two were having such an intellectual conversation, look who came home."

Peter rolls his eyes as the pups stand before their mother, afraid of getting hurt.  
>Laura barks at her brothers and shows that it's okay as she jumps near Scott.<br>Scott is still in his demon form as he pets Laura and she barks at her brothers.  
>They watch carefully before they jump on the bed and sniff Scott before nuzzling him.<br>Scott smiles as they recognize their mother even in this demon form and feels relieved.  
>Derek is relieved as Scott goes to the living room with the pups following him closely.<br>Everyone is in the living room watching the pups nuzzle and lick their mother happily.  
>Stiles is talking to Erica as Issac glares at her after Stiles explained what she did earlier.<br>Issac also keeps a watchful eye on Scott, seeing the demon wolf is making him nervous.


	67. Balance

The night has arrived with everyone leaving for Scott, Derek, the pups, Melissa and Peter.  
>Stiles and Issac are busy researching through many books to find a spell to free Scott.<br>Derek has Peter watch the pups as he grabs Scott and drags him into the woods.  
>Scott is confused until he is pinned to the ground as Derek's eyes turned bright red.<p>

" You really think this demon wolf is a gift Scott? Look at you, you've scared and upset your mother, you fuck my psychotic uncle after all the stuff he's done, the pups are looking up to the demon wolf and to top it all off you don't submit to me! Well that's going to change right now!"

Derek sinks his fangs into Scott's neck hard, making him cry out in pain as he removes their clothes.  
>Derek grabs his hips and enter him in one thrust, starting at a hard and fast pace.<br>Scott screams in pain, but then Derek hits his sweet spot to stop the pain as he takes him.  
>The heat and tightness of Scott's entrance made Derek groan, he missed this feeling.<br>Scott felt his body tense and heat up from Derek's touch and the feeling of being full.  
>The sounds of skin slapping, moans and grunts are slowly filling the air in the woods.<br>The two werewolves are reconnecting unaware of Deucalion watching them very closely.  
>Peter has just tucked the pups in to bed when he hears the front door open very quietly.<br>The room door opens as Derek carries Scott to his bed and makes sure he gets his rest.  
>Peter smirked at the dark teeth and claw marks that littered Scott's neck and chest.<p>

Once Scott was settled in, Peter and Derek left to go back to the loft for now.  
>Derek and Peter walk in an awkward silence after the chaos Erica caused today.<br>Scott did the right thing by killing Kali, she was a mass murderer and a psychotic.  
>They came to the loft and slid open the door to pale as Deucalion stood in the center.<br>He had Scott as a hostage, Scott couldn't get away since he was drained from Derek.  
>Derek and Peter didn't move since one wrong move could mean Scott would be dead.<br>However Deucalion revealed his long sharp fangs and bite into Scott's neck hard.  
>Scott gasped as he felt Deucalion's power enter his body and surged through him.<p>

Deucalion released Scott and took off in a flash of light as the full moon began to rise.  
>Derek and Peter ran to Scott to make sure he was okay, the bite mark disappeared.<br>Scott begins to shake as tears fall from his eyes to the ground in a heavy stream.

" I'm so sorry Derek, for everything that has happened because of me."

Derek goes to hug Scott when he is grabbed by his throat and Scott becomes the demon.  
>He roars as he tosses Derek aside ad runs out of the loft, looking to spill fresh blood.<br>We go to where Erica and Boyd are preparing to lock themselves up for the full moon.  
>Boyd hears loud breathing as he turns to see Scott in his demon wolf form snarling.<br>Boyd and Erica shift into their wolf forms as they go to charge at Scott as he roars.  
>Back the at the loft Peter helps Derek up as the spirit of Derek's mother appears.<p>

" Mom? What are you doing here?"

" I came here after I sense something is wrong with Scott. It seems Deucalion is trying to make his demon alpha female after all this time."

" What are you talking about?"

" Do you know why alpha females are rare? It's because when they reach a certain level of power, they are at a high risk of becoming feral. They are killed before they have the chance of becoming feral. The more power a demon wolf has, the more humanity they lose and Deucalion is using Scott's anger to make it harder for him to regain control. You can weaken the demon wolf, but you must wait until the lunar eclipse in order to do so."

" I hate to be a negative person sister, but what do we do in the mean time?"

" You keep Scott calm and keep him far away from Deucalion and the alpha pack until then. It'll be harder at school since the alpha twins are there. Also Derek I wanted to explain that werewolves can share a mate as long as they are on good terms with the other person. I tell you this so you're not so angry about your uncle being involved with you and Scott. Right now Scott is after your other betas Boyd and Erica, you need to hurry."

With that she was gone as Allison arrives in the loft armed with knives and arrows.

" I know where Scott is, we need to hurry!"

Peter and Derek follow Allison on her bike in their wolf forms as they come across a clearing.  
>The dodge fallen trees and rocks as they see Scott has just pinned Boyd and has Erica by her throat.<br>The full moon rises high in the sky as Peter starts to shudder with sweat dripping off his body.  
>Scott is about to strike when he picks up a strong scent of heat and drops Erica as he sniffs the air.<br>Boyd and Erica pant for air as Scott turns to find the thick scent is radiating off Peter.  
>He grabs Peter, running his nose along his chest and carries him towards the woods.<br>Allison and Derek check on Erica and Boyd to see they are okay and help them escape.  
>We go the woods to see Peter walk up to Scott, his body near Scott's as he whispers in his ear.<p>

" I need my alpha."

Scott growls lowly as he pins Peter on all fours and removes his clothing in a blink.  
>Peter moans as his eyes turn blue and his teeth become sharp in the moon light.<br>Peter turns his head to see Scott tear off his jeans and pant from Peter's heated scent.

" Please my demon wolf, my alpha, take me, make me yours!"

Scott walks up to Peter and smacks his ass before spreading him as his long hot tongue enters Peter and probe around.  
>Peter's eyes widen when Scott's tongue enters him, his claws dig into the dirt as he pants like a needy bitch<br>He pushes back onto Scott, whimpering in need of release from his demon wolf and take him hard and wild  
>Scott laughs as he continues his licking and starts to stroke Peter for his whimpers are like ecstasy to Scott's ears.<br>He removes his tongue to place his mouth near Peter's ear and whispers in a teasing tone as he growls in lust.

" So you really want to be the demon wolf's bitch? His pet."

The low demon voice of Scott makes Peter shiver as Scott grabs Peter's hips to guide his throbbing cock into the eager and willing former alpha.  
>He takes off hard and fast, licking Peter's back as he fucks him like the bitch in heat his is all pliant, sweaty and begging the demon wolf to do so.<br>Peter howls and roars as he submits to the demon wolf, sweat coming off his body like rain drops as his heated scent fills Scott's nose.  
>Once Allison made sure Erica and Boyd were safe, she asked Derek to go back to Scott since she can handle them no problem<br>Derek nods as he makes his way back to the woods where he hears Scott and Peter howling and he shifts into his second wolf form.  
>Scott's ear perk up as he hears Derek and he felt Derek's breathe on the back of his neck, making his fur stand up and damp from sweat.<p>

" This is my bitch, he submits to me the demon wolf!"

Derek isn't intimidated as he licks Scott's ear and nips to get Scott's full attention.

" That may be true Scott, but you're my bitch!"

Scott pull Peter back onto his cock hard as he turns to face Derek with his fangs bared.  
>When Derek placed his cock in-between Scott's cheeks, Scott pants from the feeling.<p>

" That's right Derek I'm your bitch."

Derek's lust makes him snarl as he bites the back of Scott neck and enters him quickly.  
>Scott howls loudly as he fucks Peter faster than before, pushing back against Derek.<br>He starts stroking Peter fast until his cums all over Scott's hand and Scott licks his hand clean.  
>Peter removes Scott's cock from his entrance and starts to deep throat the demon wolf.<br>Scott groans as his body heats up from being penetrated by Derek and Peter's talented mouth.

" DEREK TAKE ME!"

Scott roars as Derek pushes him onto his hands and knees, thrusting into him harder than before.  
>Peter adjusts himself so he is laying on his back as he continues sucking Scott's cock.<br>Scott starts sucking Peter's cock hard so they are 69ing each other as Derek takes Scott.  
>Derek bit Scott harder until he unloaded into Scott with a loud roar, making Scott and Peter cum at the same time.<br>All three panted as they fell onto the ground and lacked out from their sexual session.  
>The sounds of running hit Scott ears as he woke up hours later still in his demon wolf.<br>He finds one arm wrapped around his waist which belonged to a passed out Derek.  
>The second arm was around his neck that belonged to Peter who was also passed out.<br>Scott sat up to see a giant wolf had appeared before him and he looked closer to see it was his pups in their one wolf form.  
>The wolf whimpered hard and it pawed the ground like it was trying to keep his attention on it.<p>

" Hey is everything alright?"

" Mother what is happening to you?"

Scott gasped when the wolf started talking and he didn't like how scared and upset they were.

" Hey hey calm down. I am okay it's just that someone is trying to me away from my family."

The wolf then roared, waking up Peter and Derek as it growled lowly at them.

" You're suppose to protecting our mother and you're letting her get hurt!"

Derek shook his head while Peter winced as he tried to sit up and he found his boxers.  
>Derek found his own and put them as he hand Scott a pair and Scott wore them for now.<p>

" Listen pups you may not understand this, but this is how we are protecting your mother. By strengthening the bond between us, we are insuring that it can't be broken by the bad person after your mother."

Derek says only to get an annoyed growl from the large wolf as it sits before Scott.  
>It nuzzles and licks its mother's head to show it wants to protect her from anything.<br>Scott pets the wolfs head and assures it that he loves them very much for everything.


	68. Tainted Feelings

The sun is about to rise as Scott wakes up in his demon wolf form quietly.  
>He see Derek, Peter and the wolf sleeping peacefully as he gets up.<br>His hips throb and his entrance is numb, but he feels very satisfied.  
>The river is flowing with cool clean water as Scott is washing his body.<br>He starts washing his clothes when hears the wolf coming towards him.

" Don't leave me alone with Derek or Peter."

" My relationship with them isn't healthy at all."

" That they still love you even though you're a demon wolf mom."

" Still I should only be with your father, it doesn't make me feel better."

The wolf nods and goes to lay down away from them as it cries in its sleep.  
>Scott sits in the river and starts to sob as he shifts back into his human form.<br>The cool water rushing by as Allison appears in front of Scott with a towel.  
>After she dropped off Erica and Boyd, she went to visit Issac and Stiles for a bit.<br>Stiles made a care pack to give to Scott which has clothing, towels and medicine.  
>Scott looks up as he realises he's naked and jumps away to cover himself quickly.<br>Allison giggles a bit as he grabs the towel and dried himself off and sits in the towel.

" Hey Scott why are you crying out here in the river?"

" It's all my fault, I wish Stiles hadn't of saved me from the motel. Look at me I'm hurting my pups with my demon form and yet I don't want to get rid of this form. Does that make me a bad person?"

" It's hard to let things go Scott, like my anger towards Derek. I wanted to kill him for what he's done, but I realize that blaming him doesn't help anyone and besides my mother and aunt made their choice. I don't hold you or Derek responsible for their deaths. Erica kept obsessing about you and Peter sleeping together, is that true?"

" Yes and to be clear I'm the one fucking Peter, he helps keep my demon form in check and yet I thought it was just lust. I think I love Peter, but see that's just wrong I should love Derek! The pups deserve someone better to take care of them and provide for them."

Allison hugs Scott as he cries his eyes out, she pats his back when she sees the wolf.  
>It walks up to them as it whimpers and cries seeing their mother breaking down.<br>She pets the wolf gently and it whimpers to Scott to look at it, but Scott doesn't.  
>The wolf growls before it bites Scott's shoulder in frustration making Scott go into shock.<br>He grabs his chest as if he can't breathe so Allison runs to find Derek and Peter.  
>She finds them putting on clothes as a small fire is crackling and sparking a bit.<br>She explains what happening to Scott and they both run to see the wolf and Scott.

Peter pulls the wolf away to calm it down while Derek brings Scott into his lap.  
>Derek is cleaning the bite mark as it starts to heal and Scott nuzzles Derek's chest.<p>

" I'm so sorry for everything."

" Everything will be okay Scott, you just need to relax and have fun. You're lucky the pups love you so much that they risk being out here to be with you."

Scott's tears dry up as the wolf comes up to Scott, waiting for him to pet him.

" I don't know if I should, I feel like a bad mother."

The wolf tackles Scott off of Derek as it assure it's mother that Scott is a good mother.  
>Scott sighs as he pets the wolfs head, loving the soft feel it's coat has as it wags its tail.<br>The wolf hugs Scott as Derek puts some shorts on Scott before he and Peter hug them.  
>Allison smiles at the family hugging each other and she takes a quick picture of them.<br>Derek and wolf volunteer to go get breakfast as Peter and Scott sit by the warm fire.  
>Allison hugs Scott and as he places some wood by the fire before she turns to leave.<p>

" Allison thanks for listening to me vent, you've really helped me."

" I'm glad to help my friend and I'll see you at school Scott."

Scott watches her go home as he goes to where he sees Peter making a fire spite.  
>Scott sits next to him as he feels Peter's hands rub his back to relax him.<br>The muscles in Scott's back loosen up as he enjoys the back rub more.  
>Peter smirks as he caresses Scott's stomach, edging towards his crotch.<p>

" If you don't stop that, the demon wolf will come out to play!"

Scott smirks at Peter as his eyes go dark red when he felt Peter stroke him.

" That's what I want."

Peter starts nipping and sucking at Scott's neck, making his alpha pant from it.

" Beg me to change, beg for the demon wolf!"

Scott groans as he starts rubbing Peter's side and gives his ass a smack.

" Fuck, take me already, I need my demon to fuck me."

Scott growls deeply as his skin starts to darken in to a dark shade of black.  
>His muscles thicken and grow in mass as Peter watches his cock size increase.<br>Peter's mouth waters as he strokes the thick hard cock before his eyes.  
>Scott jumps up and pins Peter to a tree, his shorts around his ankles.<br>Scott pulls down Peter's pants and underwear as he enter him quickly.  
>Peter's legs twitch as they lock around Scott's waist as his demon fucks him.<p>

" Don't make me bite you bitch!"

Scott bares his sharp teeth at Peter, which Peter bare his teeth as they kiss and moan.  
>Scott smacks Peter's ass to hear his bitch moan as he fucks him harder into the tree.<br>Their moans increases in volume, sweat drips from their body as they consummate.  
>Scott sinks his teeth into Peter's neck and drinks in some of his blood and growls.<p>

" You may bite me if you want to."

Scott whispers into Peter's ear, licking it as Peter bites into his neck hard.  
>Peter takes in some of the demon blood and he shudders as he cums hard.<br>Scott senses something about Peter and notices that he is in a trance.  
>He pulls out of Peter and watches him stand there like he's waiting for an order.<p>

" Suck me off my bitch."

Peter goes down on Scott and takes him deep in his throat without hesitation.  
>Scott feels himself getting stronger from it and strokes Peter's hair gently.<p>

" Admire your demon wolfs body."

The rough feel of Peter's fingers tracing his abs, the muscles twitch from the feel.  
>That talented mouth sucking on his cock makes his hips twitch from the suction.<p>

" Pleasure your demon wolf bitch."

Peter starts jacking off Scott as he licks Scott's face and neck hard.

" I love this demon form of yours, thick muscled body and that juicy cock just makes me howl when it enters me."

Scott roared his release as Peter greedily sucked the cum off it and lick him hard.  
>Scott shudders as he fingers Peter hard and fast, amazed how his fingers slid right in.<p>

" Come on Peter beg me to finger fuck you raw, beg the demon wolf to finger you!"

" Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah, just like that, don't stop, don't stop. Mmph! Wait Derek and the wolf are coming!"

Scott swallows Peter as he fingers him really hard and swallows all of Peter's cum.  
>Peter pants as he cums down Scott's throat and they clean up before anyone sees them.<br>Derek arrives with two large deers and the wolf is carrying a bunch of plump rabbits.  
>Scott growls a bit, seeing the cute animals are dead and the wolf hangs it's head.<p>

" Wh did you kill the rabbits?"

" I was hungry and they looked so delicious mom I'm sorry."

" It's okay just remember rabbits are too cute to hunt, you did good though."

The wags it's tail as Scott starts to clean and skin the rabbits while Derek and Peter start cutting the two deers up.  
>Scott starts roasting the rabbits with some sharpened sticks when the wolf eats the rabbit organs.<br>Scott smiles as he walks towards Derek to help him roast the deer meat as he hugs him gently.

" Thanks for getting some food."

" No problem."

" I really hope you're not disappointed with me."

" I can never be disappointed with you Scott, I worry I haven't been doing my job."

" After everything that has happened between us, we're still together. I have the greatest fiance and family in the world. I wouldn't change anything in my life for anything."

Derek and Scott kiss a bit before Scott stabs a deer heart and cooks it over the fire.  
>Peter and the wolf are feasting on the deer organs since they are starving like mad.<br>Soon the deer meat and rabbits are cooked as they gorge on the roasted meat before them.  
>Soon nothing is left, but the broken and chewed on bones and the furs of the deers and rabbits.<p> 


	69. Speechless

Peter is getting ready to go back to the loft and he wants the wolf to come with him.  
>The wolf whimpers as it goes near it's mother and nudges Scott's side gently.<p>

" I don't want to leave you mom, something doesn't feel right."

" It's okay go with Peter. I have Derek with me so I'l be okay."

Scott kisses the wolf's nose as it walks beside Peter to go back to the loft.  
>Scott's faces heats up as he felt Derek's strong arms wrap around his waist.<br>A loud keening noise comes from Scott's throat as Derek licks his neck.  
>They cuddle each other for awhile, remembering each other's body heat.<br>Soon they start making their way back to the loft holding each other's hands.

" I love you Derek, so very much and I still want you badly. I am making sure that you are doing your job of being a drop dead sex werewolf god."

" So far you are doing excellent job, we need to talk about how you almost killed yourself at the motel."

" No I don't want to upset you Derek, maybe at a time when we don't have some crazed killer and an alpha pack after us."

Derek decided to drop it for now as they made their way back to the loft.  
>When the loft door opened, Issac and Stiles were standing there with backpacks.<br>Stiles came by to offer Scott a ride to school since they still have school to attend.  
>Scott goes to change quickly and he comes out in clean clothes and his backpack.<br>Derek hugs Scott goodbye and the three friends make their way to the school.  
>The jeep ride was quiet for the most part until Scott feels his chest ache from earlier.<p>

" Stiles I have to tell you something, I don't know how to tell you this, but the truth is I like this demon wolf form a lot. I feel different when I become the demon wolf, I feel powerful, unstoppable and wild."

" You know you can't do that Scott, I'm afraid that it'll change you Scott and none of us want you going feral on us."

They arrive in the school parking lot to see the students are arriving to class and such.  
>Issac smirks as he grabs Stiles and they start making out as Scott growls watching them.<p>

" Looks like you guys can't keep your hands to yourself."

" Not all of us have two people to sleep with."

Stiles mumbles as Scott looks around the school to see Ms. Blake walking by and snarls.  
>Scott faces Stiles and growls lowly as he felt something snap inside of mind and rage.<p>

" AT LEAST I CAN ACTUALLY GET TWO PEOPLE AND AT LEAST I AM A DOMINATE!"

Stiles feel a sharp pain in his chest, Scott's comment cut too deep this time.  
>Issac growls as he hugs Stiles and stands before him no one hurts his mate.<p>

Hey back off Scott, we're all friends remember or did you forget that already?!'

Scott glares at Issac, the thick scent of fear radiating off him and Scott smiles.  
>Suddenly Ms. Blake appears before Scott, her eyes looking at the ring on his finger.<p>

" What are you want Ms. Blake? If you value your life, you'll stay away from Derek!"

" I don't see how Derek is so loyal to you when i have more to offer. Besides you're too young to handle such a wild beast like Derek."

Scott's claws begin to come out sharp and black as midnight steel as he snarls violently.

" Derek would never like you or people like ou especially liars!"

" What are you implying?"

" Your scent doesn't make sense, it's not human and it reeks something nasty. You need to update your perfume or whatever body spray you use. Not to mention you're trying to break a family apart, now what do they call those kind of women, oh yeah HOME WRECKERS!"

Jennifer hisses as her eyes begin to glow, Scott's turn a dark red as he notices her changing.  
>He grabs her by her neck while she grabs his shoulder as they glare into each others eyes.<p>

" WHAT ARE YOU? TELL ME!"

Jennifer smirks as she sends a sharp burning energy to surge through Scott's body.  
>Scott roars as his face turns into the demon wolf and Jennifer freaks out from it.<p>

" Deucallion?"

" I'm something much worse bitch!"

Scott pins Jennifer to the jeep, his claws pressed against her neck as he snarls.

" TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE CUNT!"

" At least I'm not a slut who the fucks the uncle of my fiance at the same time!"

Scott roars as he goes full demon wolf and aims right for her heart with his claws.  
>Stiles does a quick spell that knocks everyone out except for Stiles and Issac.<br>Scott feels Stiles' magic as he shields himself from it, power spiking up.  
>He looks to see Jennifer has blacked out and roars in anguish at the loss.<p>

" What the hell are you doing Stiles I was so close to finding out what the whore is!"

" Looks who's talking Scott?! You're a bit of a whore yourself, sleeping with Peter and Derek! You were about to kill Jennifer who is an innocent person!"

" She is not innocent! She wants to take Derek away from me and she doesn't care how she does it!"

" So you're just going to kill her because you can? You're starting to sound a lot like Kate!"

Scott growls as he gives Stiles a punch to gut, Stiles wheezing as the air is knocked out of him.

" HOW DARE YOU EVEN COMPARE ME TO THAT PSYCHOTIC BITCH!"

Issac lands before Stiles to roar at Scott to back despite he is his demon wolf form.  
>Scott sniffs Issac carefully and picks up on something and smirks evilly.<p>

" So you didn't tell after all did you Issac?"

" Issac what is Scott talking about?"

" Oh you mean Saint Issac never told you? When Jennifer was at the loft trying to seduce Derek, Issac came in before me and he couldn't keep his eyes off her naked body. I swear I picked off a huge wave of arousal off Issac as I made my way there."

Stiles jumped up and started fighting with Issac as Scott smirks evilly at them.  
>Scott roars and lunges for Stiles in which Stiles teleports them into the boys locker room.<br>Scott watches Stiles carefully before Stiles hugs him and starts crying his eyes out.  
>Scott shifts back into his human form, confused by Stiles crying and rubs his back.<p>

" PPlease tell me you were lying about the incident, please I can't handle it!"

" I'm telling the truth Issac did see Ms. Blake naked, but I lied about the arousal part to get back at you for comparing me to Kate."

" PHEW! Oh man you have no idea how happy you've made me. I really like Issac and I don't want to lose him."

" i know buddy I know. Hey you didn't tell Issac about the make out session with Lydia did you?"

" WOW Scott you think I would tell Issac about that?! He's really jealous and if he finds out, oh man he's going to go after Lydia. Nonononononononono, I don't want my boyfriend to tear apart a girl I use to obsess about."

Scott sighs as he gives Stiles a kiss on the forehead to make him stop talking.  
>Soon the odd and creepy music began to play as it says Durach to make it appear.<br>The hooded figure looks at them carefully, Scott roars as he lunges at the figure.  
>Stiles waves his hands to restrain the Durach, but it shakes the spell off easily.<br>Scott tries to jump, but his muscles are frozen as the Durach makes his vision blurry.  
>Scott freezes as he sees Deucalion coming towards him, claws and teeth drawn.<br>He tries to run, but shakes as he felt a long tongue caress his body and neck.  
>The Durach goes to hit him when Stiles jumps up and pulls the hood back hard.<br>Stiles freaks as looks upon the Durach's face, the skin is heavily scared.

" Oh man no wonder you wear a hood, you're a fugly bitch!"

The Durach screams at Stiles' comment and Scott is freed as it goes after Stiles.  
>The fused form of the twin alphas appears and the Durach takes off as it is chased.<br>Once it flees, the fused twins arrive and separate to change into clothes.  
>They help Scott up and ask if he is okay, Scott pats their shoulders as he walks out.<br>Stiles snaps his fingers as everyone wakes up as if nothing has happened.  
>Scott makes his way to where Allison and Lydia are at, getting their books for the day.<p>

" Hey I am anything like Kate Argent? I mean I killed Kali and I was about to kill Ms. Blake."

Lydia and Allison tense as Scott asked them that question.

" Well Scott you're not because you don't kill innocent people. Kali wasn't an innocent person and you didn't kill Ms. Blake."

" Well maybe the whole sleeping with Peter and Derek may make you two similar since Kate slept with Derek to kill his family. You don't use them both like she did though."

" Well Stiles seems to think that I am though because I asked him if he ever told Issac about him and Lydia making out two years ago."

Allison raises an eyebrow as Lydia messes up her lip gloss and eye shadow.

" I have no idea what he's talking about Allison."

" Yes you do Lydia, it was when Jackson was still here and Stiles asked me to ask you if you had any interest in him. The full moon was controlling me at the time and I had put you in a trance to make it think it was me, but you made out with Stiles though. I remember the goofy look on his face and your lip gloss on his lips from that day."

Lydia was just pale as Allison giggled until Scott turned around and saw that Stiles Issac and the twins were behind him the whole time he explained.  
>Issac gave Stiles a death glare as Scott rubbed his arm at the awkward silence in the hallway with the students going about their daily business.<p>

" Okay why are you twins doing here anyway?"

" Deucalion sent us here to protect you since the Durach poses a threat and all these murders has him worried about your safety."

" Really? Wow that seems sweet, well you can hang with us as long as you play nice with Stiles and Issac."

" Oh don't worry, we can be friends and besides Issac is really cute.'

Ethan winks coyly at Issac, making him turn bright red while Aiden hands Lydia a rose.  
>Lydia takes the roses and give Aiden a kiss on the cheek as Stiles rolls his eyes.<br>We go to the loft were the wolf is waiting at the door, waiting for their mother to come back.  
>It's not taking to Derek or Peter because they keep arguing about Scott keeping his demon wolf powers.<br>We see Scott heading home with the twin alphas running along as he rides his motor bike.


	70. The Girl Who Knew Too Much

Scott arrives at the loft with the twins right behind him since they are his bodyguards for the moment.  
>He runs over and jumps onto Derek's hips hugging and kissing him, while Derek teases him, making him whimper in need.<br>To which the wolf comes to Scott pawing and kneading his side begging and whimpering for attention from their mother.  
>Scott pets the wolfs head as it looks at the twins wondering who they are and why their mother has them so close.<p>

" They are just friends of mine no need to worry."

Scott could then raise an eyebrow at the wolf.

" Why haven't you turned back into the pups?"

This makes the wolf whimper and look down in fear.

" We can't change back because something is wrong."

Scott pets the wolf slowly to comfort it as he smells it being nervous.

" Is something wrong with your guys or are you scared because of whats happening to me?"

" It's both and those twins smell really good."

Derek smirks since he thought his pups wouldn't hear them whispering.

" No hunting other wolves, we don't need to draw attention to ourselves for once."

Peter then laughs because that's not the reason and the wolf whines in embarrassment. Scott growls with Derek and they tell the wolf off.

" You four are too young to thinking about anything of that nature!"

The twins don't understand what they are talking about and focus on the wolf.

" How it is that you can form at such a young age?"

" The pups are strong, that they have an alpha female as a mother."

Scott shrugs as he takes the wolf over to the twins to make them more accepting of the twins.  
>The twins are amazed as they pet the wolf and it rolls onto its back as the twins rub its belly.<br>The wolf starts to pant and then starts to howl, loving the belly rub.  
>Scott is getting a little upset as the wolf looks really happy with the twins.<p>

" Alright pups it's time for bed."

Derek says making the wolf snarl at its father.

" Maybe the twins could take the wolf home and watch over it at Scott's house."

Scott is about to ask Peter why, but peter nuzzles his neck. The wolf starts to whimper then growl as if it was being ignored.

" Fine you don't want us here then we will leave!" It is about to walk out of the loft when Scott grabs it's tail. Scott hugs the wolf and whispers sorry in it's ear in which he gets his face licked a lot.

" Listen how about you and the twins be on night watch of the building and you could spend time with each other."

The twins and the wolf agree since they're going in the pack, they have to get along. Scott strokes the wolfs muzzle and the wolf nuzzles him.

" I always wants you guys around and I love you very much for caring for my safety."

The wolf licks Scott's face as they ask the twins how they discovered fusing as they go on patrol.  
>The Twins explain that they had been Omegas within a pack and in a very bad pack to add.<br>They were badly abused by their Alpha and their pack mates who Ethan claims were all brutal killers.  
>The wolf wants to know why the twins didn't just become "Voltron Wolf" and fight back.<br>Ethan explains that they didn't know how to do that back then which would have been helpful.  
>Deucalion helped them develop their innate ability to merge their forms and they killed their oppressors.<br>The Wolf hopes they can be friends even though they were sent to protect his mother.  
>When the loft door closes Scott starts to cry silently, hoping his tears would be unnoticed.<br>Tears streaming down his face as Derek and Peter walk close seeing the tears.

" I'm really hurt that the pups don't think I want them here."

" They care about their mothers safety and that it hurt them since they waited all day for their mother to come home."

" I've been a horrible mother to them, I don't deserve to be their mother."

Scott walks to the bathroom sitting against the wall, in the fetal position.  
>His claws coming through as Peter sits next to him trying to calm him down.<p>

" You need to cheer up Scott, you don't look good crying."

" I hate myself, I don't care bout myself."

He stares into the mirror then smashes it by slamming his fist into it making shards fly everywhere.  
>He hears a demonic laugh when he breaks the mirror and barely feels the glass cut his hand<br>Peter starts checking Scott's fist for cuts and found there were cuts littered all over his hand.

" LEAVE IT!"

Peter doesn't react as he cleans it despite being growled at.  
>After Peter cleans Scott's fist, Scott growls at him.<p>

" I told you to leave it!"

" I couldn't do that because I love you very much and care about you. I know you care about yourself Scott."

Derek enters the bathroom making Scott growl a bit.

" I love you too Scott and care about you also."

Scott growls at Peter and Derek as they place him on the bed and they each kiss his forehead.  
>They chuckle as Scott growls as he turns on his belly and bury his head into the pillow.<p>

"_I care about you to my sweet and soon you will be mine!"_

Scott jolts up as he hears Deucalion talking in his mind and it made his skin crawl and his nerves shake.  
>Derek and Peter ask him what's wrong with Scott kissing Derek and Peter to keep his mind off what he heard.<br>He whimpers as both Derek and Peter attack his neck on both sides as they remove his clothing quickly.  
>Scott starts to yell and freak out when Peter gets to the mark Deucalion left and it starts twitching slightly.<br>Peter asks what's wrong only for Scott to push Peter's head to his crotch to make his mind focus on something else.

Scott grins wide as he takes Derek's cock in one hand and Peter's in the other, wanking them both and taking turns to lick and suck on the heads like lollipops.  
>Peter sucks and kisses Scott's hard cock as he removes Scott's jeans and underwear. Both Hales groan as Scott pleases them before Scott wanks and licks Peter's and Derek's cocks, looking up at Derek and winking. Derek groans as Scott sucks harder and Peter takes more of Scott's cock in his mouth. Scott lays back saying good pet to tease Peter, as he winks at Derek, sucking Derek's cock like a tasty lollipop. Derek starts to skull fuck Scott as Peter gives Scott a blow job whilst wanking himself.<p>

Scott moans and gags softly, loving it as he sees Derek shift to his alpha form (first wolf). Scott tires to wank Peter, but Derek grabs Scotts hand and ties them behind his back not letting him move as he skull fucks Scott faster. Peter rubs his cock on top of Scott's jerking them both. Peter licks his lips seeing how sexy Scott looks as he throws his head back and slowly moves his cock lower, but Derek grips and squeezes his neck as he growls a warning to hs uncle.

" Scotts ass is only for me to fuck!"

Peter nods and just jacks Scott and his own cock faster. All this makes Derek skull fuck Scott harder and faster making Scott swallow Derek's cock hard.  
>Scott moans louder when he feels Peter lick his entrance, as Derek didn't say Peter could eat Scott's ass. Scott gags hard on Derek's cock pulling off it and gasping hard making Derek growl and bare his fangs.<p>

" Did I tell you to stop?"

" Would it really be so bad to let Peter try fucking me? No one has to know."

Derek just makes Scott swallow his cock again and he skull fucks him harder and rougher than before.  
>Scott gags hard and tears up feeling how rough Derek is being. Peter cums all over Scott's cock and abs and pants for air.<br>A couple minutes later after skull fucking the hell out of Scott, Derek cums hard down Scott's sore and red throat, making Derek smirk.

" A little something to soothe your sore throat."

Scott tries gets up and leave since he doesn't feel like cumming. Derek pins him down on the bed as he sees the tears forming again.

" Why are you crying again Scott?"

Scott punches Derek in the ribs, making him growl in pain.

" You just roughly fucked my throat like you were really angry at me!"

" I was mad because Peter tried to fuck you without asking and that you were going to let him. Still I shouldn't have that to you, I love you and I doesn't wan tone but me to fuck that sweet ass of yours."

Scott nods as he understands, but still cries a bit.

" When you said bout your cum soothing his throat, it sounded like you just used me to cum and I was scared you were going to throw me to the side like I was some used tissue."

Derek hugs Scott tightly and licks his tears away softly.

" I would never do that to you, I was trying to be funny but it didn't work."

Derek takes the pain from Scott's throat and sucks on his neck as a way to apologize. Derek is still in alpha form, nibbling softly on his throat, while Peter strokes Scott's cock to make him cum. Scott cuddles into both wolves saying he doesn't want to cum now, but he will later, and that he just wants to cuddle. Peter nods as he and Derek suck on both sides of Scott's neck as they hug and cuddle him. Scott moans and say how much he loves them both. This makes both wolves growl with affection, sucking softly on his neck as they tell Scott they love him too before they all fall asleep.

Meanwhile Deputy Tara Graeme answers a 911 call to Beacon Hills High School at night. She is surprised by Danny and a number of other students leaving orchestra rehearsal and tells them to leave the school immediately. Deputy Grahame attempts to radio back to dispatch, but all she hears is static which then resolves into the chant we've heard a number of times before.

She sees a body being dragged into the locker room and goes to investigate. She hears the shower is on and when she looks inside, she sees herself dead under the flow of water. The Darach slips a garrote around her neck and chokes her, then leaves her bloody body in the shower in the same position we saw just a moment before.

Scott and Stiles arrive at the school where they find Lydia and Allison waiting for them.

" I called them after I went into a fugue state and ended up somewhere I never intended to go. My fugues, so far, have always led to the discovery of a dead body. This time is no exception as the body of Deputy Grahame has been left on top of the Beacon Hills High School sign in the middle of campus."

The next day, Stiles keeps an eye on his father as he investigates Deputy Tara's death at the school.

" Son you need to step off, I the FBI and half the state coming in to assist in the investigation because they're not going to get away with killing one of our own."

" You have a connection to the often helped me with my math homework when I would waiting for you at the Sheriff's Station."

Allison is covered up in bed as her father walks in to check up on her.

" Are you going to the recital at school to honor the losses?"

" They were not losses, they were murders. Besides I'm not feeling up for the recital."

The minute Chris Argent exits the room, she is up. She was fully dressed under the covers. She equips herself with her ringed daggers and prepares to leave alone.

In Ms. Blake's class she is lecturing on Idioms, Analogies, Metaphors and Similes as tools a writer uses to tell a story. Lydia is drawing a tree. Ms. Blake comments that she

" I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents Lydia?"

"You and every guy I've ever dated."

" That is an example of an idiom."

Ms. Blake seems disconcerted as she continues her lecture. She explains that idioms require both the author and the reader to have a common knowledge base of language or culture. She gives "Jump the gun" as an example explaining that both author and reader must know about the use of starting guns in racing to understand the meaning of the idiom. She also mentions "seeing the whole board" as another example. Stiles recognizes the idiom from chess because his father plays the game.

Scott is the room watching Ms. Blake carefully ever since that incident in the school parking lot. He knows she's hiding what she is and he will stop her from trying to take Derek for herself. Scott looks up to see she is indeed glaring him and he glares back as his claws slowly form. As the students focus on writing down notes, Ms. Blake makes her way to Scott as he angrily writes notes. He knows she's there, he just chooses to ignore her for now until they whisper to each other.

" If you don't heed my warning, I will get my demon to burn you!"

" Like I'm scared of you, i have stronger powers than you could imagine. I can seduce Derek and makes him kill his own pups!"

Scott finally snaps and slashes her across her face hard, blood dripping on his hands.  
>Jennifer touches her face only to scream a strong sonic howl that makes the students pass out. Stiles and Lydia wince as their ears throb in pain and Scott's ears begin to bleed. Soon the screaming stops as Scott covers her mouth and looks her in the eye.<p>

" Unless you want to blow your cover as a teacher, I suggest you stop screaming. I bet kissing Derek would make you stop, that'll happen only in your dreams!"

Scott releases her mouth as the students slowly wake up, unaware of what has happened. At the Argent's home, Allison is going over her theory that her father knows way too much about the Darach killings and therefore must be involved somehow. She goes back over the black light visible markings on the map and she notices a pattern under the map. A fivefold knot is inlaid in the top of the desk. Under black light, they see the words "Virgins" "Warriors" "Healers" "Philosophers" and "Guardians. Each word is written in one of the five "knots".

Stiles is currently driving Cora home since he found her skulking in the shadows looking for the twin alphas. He managed to restrain her before she made a scene and has her restrained in his jeep when Allison calls.

" I found something that can help with the recent murder. The Guardians mean law enforcement since the deputy was the first victim of the set. You have to warn your father and make him believe."

" It looks like I'll need Cora's help to convince my father since Issac is busy watching the pups."

Scott goes to see Ms. Morrell with her being cryptic as always, but denies being the Darach.

" I've been holding Deucalion back from hurting your friends. Deucalion doesn't care about the Darach's killing spree."

" If he doesn't care then why did he send the Ethan and Aiden to protect me even though I took out Kali."

" Wait you killed Kali? I'm impressed and he sent you the twins. I should have know sooner, he wants a demon alpha female in his pack and to unlock that potential by turning you into a killer."

" Well I hate to break his heart, but I will never become a demon wolf like him!"

" He bit you and gave you some of his power, it's only a matter of time before the power corrupts you. You're already playing Deucalion's game and that the Alpha leader is thinking ten moves ahead with checkmate already in sight."

Scott shakes his head as his demon mark is glowing brighter than usual

In a classroom at BHHS, a teacher is writing out the details surrounding the start of World War I "The Great War" on his blackboard. On June 28, 1914 Franz Ferdinand of Austria was assassinated leading to the "July Ultimatum" from Austria to Serbia.

The teacher turns to check his notes and when he turns back, all that he had written on the board is gone replaced by a Celtic fivefold knot. He drops his chalk and it rolls out the door of his classroom and into the hallway where it bumps into Lydia's foot. She picks it up and enters the now empty classroom. She walks up to the blackboard and writes the number "2" in one of the knots. She steps back and begins to scream in horror as she runs to find Ms. Blake

" You need to call the police now!"

" Lydia Mr. Westover, simply didn't show up for class."

" The last time a teacher didn't show up for class was Mr. Harris and that no one has seen or heard from him since. Mr. Westover is gone and will be the second murder."

Lydia points to the number 2 written on the blackboard.

" You were the one who wrote the number on the board Lydia."

" I'm psychic!"

Ms. Blake raises an eyebrow at Lydia.

"I'm something!"

Stiles paces his bedroom while Cora is sitting on his bed as his father looks impatient.

" I'm trying to figure out how to start."

" I don't have time for any nonsense."

" Remember how much trouble you had solving the murders that were pinned on Kate Argent and then the murders of the former swim team at the hands of Matt. You have been playing a losing game."

" I don't need a performance review from my own son."

Stiles quickly dives in with a chess analogy as he takes his chess board from the shelf

" You're losing because you've never been able to see the whole board. I need to show you the whole board."

Allison gets a text that says "Mr. Westover missing". This has her convinced that her father is responsible for the ritual killings pointing out all the evidence that Chris Argent seems to have foreknowledge of the pattern and location of the murders. Using the fact that Mr. Westover was taken from the school they plot the telluric currents on the map to find the likely spot where he will be sacrificed. Stiles has laid out the chessboard and labeled several pieces with Post-it Thin Strips.

Derek (black knight), Scott (black pawn) and Peter (black knight) have pink strips. Chris Argent (white knight), Kate (white pawn) and Allison (white knight) have purple strips. Jackson (white rook or castle) has a yellow strip and Deaton (black rook or castle) has a blue strip. Stiles' explanation of the supernatural world to his father is not going very well so he is about to signal Cora to show him that werewolves exist until his cellphone goes off with a message from Allison to tell Scott that the pups are with her and Issac and to stay by his phone.

Allison, Isaac and the wolf arrive at what appears to be an abandoned power plant. Allison needed all the help she could get and for now only Issac and the wolf were around. It is a large stone edifice with an interior reminiscent of a cathedral. The hunter and the werewolfs are dwarfed by square concrete pillars that tower 30-40 feet above the floor. The pillars form a long nave-like area that stretches the length of the building with aisles hidden in shadow behind the pillars to either side.

" If your father tries to kill me or the pups, we will defend ourselves."

" If my father wanted to kill you both, you would have been dead by now."

The wolf smells the blood and leads Allison and Issac straight ahead where there seems to be a large set of doors at the end of the nave. Through the door, Allison spies a figure suspended on chain-link and struggling against his restraints. The Darach pops up behind the figure and spies Allison, Isaac and the wolf. Allison begins to run forward toward the struggling victim and his captor. Isaac follows, but then the wolf growls lowly as Chris Argent steps out from behind a pillar with a silver revolver pistol in each hand. The kids are dragged away to safety by the wolf as Chris opens fire. Bullets send up sparks as they harmlessly impact the chain-link fencing in front of the Darach. As Chris gets closer the killer flees. Chris runs out of ammo and somehow manages to reload both guns without slowing down and continues sending a barrage of bullets after the fleeing Darach. Allison and Isaac rush forward to help the hanging man as the wolf watches Chris. They check to find the man is already dead.

" Hey it's Mr. Westover the history teacher."

" He was our History teacher."

Allison realizes they were wrong about the latest round of victims and relays the information to Scott who in turn relays it to Stiles.

" The Darach isn't targeting "Guardians" as in law enforcement, but is after "Philosophers" as in teachers."

" It makes sense because Deputy Grahame was a middle school teacher. Great I'm worried that there are dozens of teachers all headed home."

Scott sees that a line of teachers is heading into the auditorium for the recital.  
>Ms. Blake stands outside the auditorium and embraces herself against a sudden gust of chilly wind.<p>

Allison and her father argue as he collects his spent shells from the scene of the latest sacrifice.

" I would have caught the killer if you three didn't interrupt."

" You've been lying to me for two months."

" You want to tally up the lies because I don't think you'll come out ahead!"

The wolf shakes its head as it looks towards Issac who is shaking.

" You know maybe it's not the best time for a family meeting since one more teacher is yet to be targeted."

They decide to head to the recital with the wolf following right behind them.

Scott scans the crowd in the auditorium for any trouble. He sees Ms. Morrell is in attendance an then sees Lydia.

" I'm surprised you're here, figured you would go home."

" I can't leave because I don't know why I'm the one that finds the victims, if I just stop fighting my abilities maybe I can get there early enough for someone like you to save them."

" If you can get to me with an early enough warning, I will do something about it.  
>Scott pats her on the shoulders as they continue watching the crowd and exits.<br>Chris, Allison and Isaac arrive at the school as the orchestra begins to play.  
>Danny plays the trumpet as the wolf scouts the school as it looks for Scott.<p>

Lydia's phone buzzes as a text arrives. The text is from Aiden and says "Need to see you right now." Lydia looks up and sees Aiden is sitting with his brother in the audience in front of her. A second text arrives that says "Life of Death!" Lydia mumbles "it better be" and exits.

Lydia enters one of the schools darkened and empty classrooms. She begins to hear the loud Darach death chanting and Ms. Blake steps out of the shadows and knocks her across the face.

Realizing Lydia is no longer at the concert, Stiles and Scott go outside looking for her. Scott scans the area with his enhanced vision, but sees nothing. He does however pick up the same scent he found on Ms. Blake and starts to follow it. Inside the concert the orchestra seems to be possessed. The music has become dark and foreboding with a hint of the Darach death chant coming from the members of the chorus. The audience is beginning to sense how weird it's becoming and Ms. Morrell and Allison look worried.

Lydia is crying and seems to be in pain as she touches her forehead and her hand comes away bloodied. Ms. Blake is winding a cord around an object Lydia can't quite make out.

" I am only doing what's necessary. The word sacrifice is from the Latin word sacrificium which means "an offering to a deity". Such sacrifices are "a necessary evil."

" Stop!"

" I wish I could, but that you don't know the Alphas like I do.

Jennifer rises and we see that she's been winding the cord around a garrote stick and plans to strangle the girl with it.

" You're not a sacrifice. You're just a girl who knows too much."

Jennifer places the cord around Lydia's neck, but Lydia manages to get her hand up between the cord and her throat. Lydia lets out a scream that Scott and Stiles hear.  
>It is so loud to Scott's enhanced ears that he falls to his knees at the shock of it.<br>The wolf hears the scream and uses it's hearing to locate the source of it.  
>Inside the auditorium Isaac, Aiden and Ethan hear it and are similarly affected.<br>At the loft Derek, Cora and Peter wince as they hear the scream as well.  
>Ms. Blake is amazed as she stops trying to choke Lydia for the time being.<p>

" I never thought you would be The Wailing Woman, a Banshee. You know you and me look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it".

Jennifer then takes duct tape and binds Lydia's hands to the chair so that she can't block the garrote again.  
>She takes up a position behind the girl, places the cord around her throat and begins to twist it tighter.<br>She then takes out a dagger and places it to Lydia's neck for the final killing blow for the evening.

" One last philosopher."

The sound of clicking nails on the tile floor and a loud growl make Jennifer look up.  
>She pales dropping the dagger as bright red eyes and sharp white teeth are aimed at her.<p> 


	71. Wrecking Ball

Scott McCall stood before her, his eyes red as he roars with his claws and teeth drawn out.  
>The wolf jumps through the window, knocking Jennifer far away from Lydia.<br>The chair holding Lydia breaks from the force, Lydia slips out of her restraints.  
>The wolf lunges at Jennifer only to howl in pain as she makes a cut on it's shoulder.<br>Scott charges and jumps onto Jennifer, nearly clawing one of her eyes out.  
>She screams as Scott is launched out of the room, breaking the wall as he flies.<br>Scott lands near the entrance of the school, unconscious and bleeding from the blow.

Deucalion appears before Scott and he carries him back to his hideout quietly.  
>Jennifer smirks until Lydia slapped her in the face and the wolf claws her arm.<br>before Jennifer could strike them down, she hears someone coming and disappears.  
>Derek and Issac enter the room in their wolf form and the wolf walks towards Derek.<p>

" We're sorry Dad, we weren't careful and look what happened."

" It's okay you were just trying to save Lydia and you did well."

Derek pets the wolf as Stiles comes in, scanning the area to find Scott was gone.

" I don't believe it, Scott's gone!"

" Can't you track him Stiles? I mean you are an supreme arch mage aren't you?"

Stiles glares at Derek as he locates Scott's energy, but he freezes in his place.

" Oh this isn't good, I just felt Deucalion's energy and he was here and Scott's energy was mixed with his so he grabbed Scott and took off. I can't get a lock on where they are now."

Derek growls deeply as Issac pats his shoulder and the wolf licks his face.  
>Chris and Allison appear with Deaton as they wonder what happened here.<br>Lydia explains that shes a banshee and that the Darach has been Ms. Blake this entire time.  
>Chris invites everyone to his home since it has traps to keep the supernatural out.<br>Once Everyone has arrived and the mansion is secured, Deaton explains what they are facing.

" I know all of you have many uestions and I will try to answer them. First thing you need to know is that "Druid" in Gaelic means "Wise Oak". The Druids act as advisors, emissaries, to the werewolf packs. This connection formed in ancient Greece after King Lycaon and his sons were turned into wolves by the god Zeus. The Druids had shapeshifting abilities and, while they could not undo the curse, they taught Lycaon how to shift back and forth between human and wolf. Now where as Druid means "Wise Oak" and indicates a dedication to philosophy and religion. Darach means "Dark Oak" and denotes a perversion of the Druid's beliefs. The thing Jennifer Blake was Kali's Druid Emissary and her original name was Julia Baccari. She was slashed and left for dead outside Beacon Hills several years ago. She managed to make it to the Nemeton and used it's power to stay alive until help arrived. Now she's alot stronger than before and we need to figure out how to stop her."

Chris Argent left the room to come back with a dark blue leather book with a wolf emblem on the cover.  
>Deaton looks at the book and he gave Chris a look as it was opened to a section of the book.<p>

" There were rumors of a book that held untold werewolf information and supposedly it was in the possession of a powerful hunter. Tell me Chris is the same book that Gerard had in his possession?"

" Unfortunately yes and the reason why I have it is because Gerard was trying to fins Scott. See there is a reason why alpha females are so rare and it's because they can become either a true alpha female, but when they reach a certain level of power, they can become feral so easily so they are killed before that happens. Or they become something far worse a demon alpha female. See alpha females can be born, but in order for one to become a demon alpha female, a demon alpha wolf makes the female submit as he bites her and transfers their power to them."

Chris turns to a page to reveal drawings of alpha females and one of the demon alpha female.  
>It shows the demon form has more defined facial features, their eyes are dark glowing red.<br>Peter looks at the drawing and imagines what Scott would like as a demon alpha female.  
>Allison notices Peter's facial expression and she looks disgusted knowing what he was thinking.<p>

" Dad what will happen to Scott if he becomes a demon alpha female?"

" He will become a monster with no humanity, no mercy. Just like La Bête du Gévaudan or The Beast of Gévaudan is a name given to man-eating wolf-like animals alleged to have terrorized the former province of Gévaudan. The modern day département of Lozère and part of Haute-Loire. Whic is in the Margeride Mountains in south-central France from 1764 to 1767.

The beasts were consistently described by eyewitnesses as having formidable teeth and immense tails. Their fur had a reddish tinge, and was said to have emitted an unbearable odor.

They killed their victims by tearing at their throats with their teeth. The number of victims differs according to source. De Beaufort (1987) estimated 210 attacks, resulting in 113 deaths and 49 injuries; 98 of the victims killed were partly eaten.

An enormous amount of manpower and resources was used in the hunting of the animals, including the army, conscripted civilians, several nobles, and a number of royal huntsmen.

One of the hunters was an ancestor of the Argent Family killed the beast after his wife and four children were first to fall prey to the creature. Now the reason why our family name is well known because our ancestor killed the beast which wasn't easy because it was a demon wolf."

" We won't hunt Scott down like that, he's our friend."

" I'm sorry Allison, but if Scott does become this demon alpha female we won't have a choice. I like Scott a lot, but I can't sit by and let him become this demon. He won't remember us when he's a demon though and he will kill us as a way to start over by cutting the ties he had before."

Deaton reaches into his pocket and reveals a carved wooden box and opens it gently.  
>Inside it is a pendant made of Hecatolite with an emblem of a wolf engraved in it's surface.<br>The pendant is bright white and it looks similar to the pendant Allison is wearing.  
>Stiles looks over the pendant and starts talking to Deaton about using it to save Scott.<br>Deaton agrees as he and Stiles start researching a spell to seal the demon powers in it.  
>Derek and Issac argue over on how to explain all this to Scott's mother without her freaking out.<p>

Meanwhile Scott is slowly waking up from the fight and looks around the dark area.  
>Deucalion walks in and is relieved to see Scott has healed from fighting Jennifer.<br>Scott looks to Deucalion and growls lowly as the demon wolf walks towards him.

" Now now you shouldn't growl at your future mate."

" YOU WILL NEVER BE MY MATE! DEREK HALE IS MY MATE!"

Scott feels his body heat up as Deucalion hits some weak spot on his body.

" After I'm done with you, you won't even remember his name."

Deucalion punches him in the stomach and Scott gasps for the air that knocked out of him.  
>Blood poured out of his mouth as Deucalion caresses his his cheek and jaw line fondly.<p>

" I will always love Derek no matter what you do!"

Deucalion slapped him in the face and runs his claws on Scott's chest, tearing his shirt open.  
>His claws run along his pectoral muscles, scratching the tan skin a bit to leave marks.<br>Scott whimpers as Deucalion's thick claws along his neck near his jugular and vocal chords.

" You can beat me to death and I will never give up on Derek."

Deucalion grabs him by the throat, looking him in the eye as his sunglasses are removed.  
>He kisses Scott on the mouth and bits his lips to make Scott open his mouth.<br>Scott opens his mouth only to bite down on Deucalion's tongue, making Deucalion growl.  
>Scott feels a cut on his chest form and more energy enter his system, making him pant.<br>Deucalion smirks as he shifts into his demon wolf form and licks Scott's lips.

" My sweet wolf, you want this don't you, I can feel your desire."

Scott resists the craving of the power, but he fails as Deucalion sucks and licks his bleeding neck.  
>The full moon rises in the sky as Scott feels his hips jerk and feel the demon wolf trying to come out.<br>His eyes turn dark red as his whimpers, licking his sharp fangs as his mind is slipping.

" What the hell is happening to me?!"

" It seems the demon female in you is waking up and she's hungry."

Scott keeps resisting, but the full moon is thinning his willpower as he submits to Deucalion.  
>The sucking and licking on his bleeding neck makes the transformation happen fast.<br>His mind begins to darken as one word kept flashing before his eyes, _Derek_.  
>Soon he becomes a demon alpha female as he roars at the full moon.<br>His features are more prominent in his face and his body is more muscular.  
>His skin a darker shade of black make his eyes of dark red stand out.<br>His claws are thicker, sharper and his tongue is much longer than before.  
>The power rushes through Scott like a wave as he stands up in his new form.<br>Scott looks over himself, his muscles are bigger as he flexes his arms and chest.  
>Deucalion loves the new demon alpha standing before him, all powerful and wild.<p>

" Go home my sweet make havoc and chaos. Just make sure to keep this form hidden until the time is right."

With a nod of his head Scott makes his way home as the full moon glows brightly, but first he makes a stop at the Argent's home.  
>He made it past the alarms and made his way into Allison's room where she is sleeping.<br>He watches her breath as he presses a black claw to her temple and turns her dreams into nightmares.  
>Once she starts whimpering in her sleep, he makes sure she doesn't wake up for awhile and leaves.<br>He comes home to see everyone else is here sleeping in the living room after what happened with Jennifer.  
>Derek and the wolf are sleeping on the couch with Melissa and Stiles sleeping in the chairs.<br>Scott turns to the kitchen to see he notices Peter drinking some sweetened coffee.  
>He smirks as he grabs Peter, dragging him to his room with Peter not resisting at all.<br>Once he locks the door, he pins him to the wall making Peter whimper from the touch.

" I want to show you something."

Scott starts turning into his demon alpha female form and the arousal coming off of Peter is thick.

" Do you want to be my pet?"

Peter nods making Scott smirk as they start making out with their clothes flying off them.  
>Scott touches Peter temple and Peter screams as the power surges through him quickly.<br>His skin turns dark blue, his eyes getting a shade darker and his face has wolf features.  
>Even though he's a demon now he is still a pet that only lives to do what Scott wishes.<br>Scott starts to fuck him against the wall, they moan and roar as their lust rises.  
>Once they finished Peter walks downstairs to grab a bowl of strawberries, waking up everyone and they look at him as he walks past him.<br>Peter returns to Scott as they share strawberries in their mouths as Peter strokes Scott.

The door is broken down by Derek and Stiles who are shocked to see Scott in this new form.

" Take care of the pests my new pet, they ruined our private moment."

Scott growls, making Peter roar as he attacks them for interrupting him with his master.  
>Stiles dodges some of the swipes and he knocks out Peter halfway through the fight.<br>Derek walks past his uncle as he touches Scott's face, feeling him nudge his hand.

" What's happening to you?"

Scott touches Derek and Derek feels his body throb as he look into Scott eyes.

" My true form has been unlocked and I could make you a demon wolf as well. We can be together forever this way."

Scott starts to slowly transfer some of his power to Derek, his eyes closing shut.  
>Stiles sends Derek to the other side of the room with a wave of his hand.<br>Scott roars at him for interrupting them as Melissa and the wolf enter the room.  
>They are worrying about Derek until the wall of the room breaks wide open.<br>The twins morphed form jumps in through the open hole and grabs Scott.  
>He takes off as Scott notices they are being controlled by Deucalion by their energy.<p>

Derek wakes up to find out that he is in his wolf form with ash gray skin and red eyes.  
>Peter gets up after rubbing his head and neck from being knocked and looks around.<p>

" Ow my head, hey where is Scott?"

" The twins took him away since Deucalion is controlling them. I can tell from the energy radiating off them."

Derek goes to the wolf and he pets the wolf head, it licking his hand and face.

" I will get your mother back in one piece I promise. We can transfer the demon power into a pendant where Scott can use it without it corrupting him with Stiles' help"

" Right and once the spell is done, Derek can use the powers as well, but not to the full extent."

" It sounds crazy, but it may work and how can be it be done since Deucalion is walking around."

Peter points out which explains why Talia told them they need to wait until the lunar eclipse to do so.  
>Derek smirks at his uncle's new form and tries not to laugh at the former alpha.<p>

" You really like that form?"

" I like it, makes me look more intimidating and I feel like my old self before I was killed."

Peter flexes his muscles in the mirror and notices his eyes stand out against his dark skin.  
>Melissa smirks as she checks out Peter, remembering how charming he can be sometimes.<p>

" You actually enjoy being Scott's pet or are you trying to kill my son to get the power?"

" Ouch that hurt Melissa, it's better to be a pet than a dead pet."

Derek rolls his eyes and chuckles at the fact that Peter will be Scott s pet.

" Laugh all you want Derek I am Scott's pet and mate."

" Why would Scott make you his mate?"

Peter's eyes glow as he says " I am a pet that lives and serves to please his alpha."

Derek smirks and tries to change back, but he can't no matter how hard he tries.  
>Stiles raises an eyebrow as he scans them to find something was blocking their ability.<p>

" Seems you both are stuck like that because Scott gave you some of his powers, but before it was finalized Deucalion took him away because I could have tracked him better."

Stiles tries to track the energy signal, but it is too weak to track right now and it's late.  
>Stiles sighs as he fixes the large hole in Scott's room and goes to make himself some tea.<br>Meanwhile We find Scott and Deucalion sitting in front of a roaring fire with some drinks.

" So my sweet what havoc have you caused?"

" Well I scared my mother, freaked out the Argents and made Peter my official bitch."

" That's my demon alpha!"

Deucalion laughs as he takes Scott into his arms and kisses him softly.  
>Scott licks Deucalion's face as he thinks about Derek and Peter at his house.<br>Which makes them really horny as Derek starts fucking Scott's pillow.  
>Peter is grinding his ass into Scott's bed until they howl and climax.<br>Scott feels their pleasure as he looks up and howls loudly from the pleasure.


	72. Every Rose Has It's Thorn

Deucalion and Scott are currently cuddling in their demon forms for the moment.

" What do you plan on doing with the twins?"

" Well you can have them as body guards or you could kill them for their power.

A evil smile started forming on Scott's face as he thought about it.

" I could, but I can't it would hurt the pups a lot."

" You could always make the pups demon wolves and they could keep the twins occupied."

" You know I almost made Derek into a demon wolf until I was taken away."

Scott's mind focuses on Derek as they thought about them mating during a full moon.  
>Derek is lying in Scott's bed until he starts arching his bed as his body is heating up.<br>He growls as the coil in his stomach keeps tightening until he cums all over the bed sheets.  
>Scott smirks as he feels the pleasure radiate off Derek when Deucalion grabs him by the throat.<p>

" You shouldn't be thinking of Derek when you're with me!"

" I can do whatever I want because I am a demon alpha female!"

Scott removes Deucalion's hand from his throat and kisses him hard.  
>Deucalion growls as he returns the kiss and then whispers in Scott's ear.<p>

" So you can mate whoever you choose then?"

Scott slowly nods as he growls at Deucalion and focusing on his claws.

" What powers do I have in this form?"

" Well you can have the power to manipulate people so easily like you can convince Issac to have a quickie with you or have Lydia make out with Allison. You can make a demon wolf like you, but not as powerful. You can cause people to have hallucinations either by touching them or just by looking at them."

Scott nods as he takes in the information and licks Deucalion's face gently.  
>Meanwhile Melissa walks in Scott's room to find Derek gathering the bed sheets.<br>She chuckles as he pants on the bed and she hears water splashing from the bathroom.  
>Peter in the tub filled with cold water, trying to cool off his over heated body.<p>

" Don't take too long or did you drown?"

Derek shouts through the bathroom door to receive an irritated growl from Peter.  
>Melissa chuckles at the fact that two big strong guys both love and feel for Scott.<br>She closes the door as she go to check on the wolf sleeping downstairs in the liviing room.  
>The plug is pulled as the sound of water going down the drain as Peter walks out.<br>He is drying himself off as Derek runs past him to take a long cold shower.  
>Peter growls as he looks through Scott's drawers for some clothes to borrow.<br>He grins as he finds a pair of boxers ans he sniffs them before putting them on.

" Don't ruin Scott's clothes and yet I'm not surprised how you fit into Scott's underwear so easily Peter."

Derek says through the door only to make Peter snarl at the insult of being small.  
>Peter tries not to think about Scott, but jumps as Scott walks into the room.<p>

" What's going on why are you looking through my stuff and why are you wearing my underwear?"

Scott yelps as Derek breaks through the bathroom door and pins him to the ground.

" Where the hell have you been?! Everyone has been worried sick about you!"

Derek starts to sniffs Scott's chest and grows as Scott whimpers from the weight.

" I was out and please stop you're hurting me!"

Derek keeps sniffing him until he picks up Deucalion's scent and roars in anger.  
>Scott whimpers in pain as Derek pushes him harder until Peter pulls him off.<p>

" It's obvious Scott doesn't remember being a demon which means Deucalion's control id getting stronger. We need to be patient"

Peter whispers to Derek, making his nephew sit on the bed growling in annoyance.  
>Scott walks towards Derek and notices him looking very different than before.<p>

" What's with the ash gray skin and dark eyes? You look very sexy if you don't mind."

" You were giving me some of your power when the twins took you away."

Scott starts to think about it as he unzips Derek's jeans and licks his lips.  
>It was amazing how Derek's cock got bigger and thicker than before the change.<br>Shocking because Derek was always big and thick before now he was just bigger.  
>Derek snarls as Scott teasingly licks the underside of his cock and lick the tip.<p>

" Don't you remember doing this to me Scott?"

" My mind is a bit fuzzy, but I do remember doing something before everything went black."

He grins as he nuzzles Derek's neck and gently licks his neck to make Derek groan

" My Demon."

Derek hugs Scott close to him, Scott whimpering as Derek grabbed his ass hard.  
>Peter starts to pull off Scott's shirt while Derek rips off his pants and jeans.<br>Scott moans as he presses up against Peter as he wrapped his legs around Derek's waist.

" I'm so lucky to have such perfect mates."

Derek smirks as he starts fingering Scott and peter strokes his cock gently.  
>Scott moans as something stirs inside him and his teeth start forming.<br>Derek is checking every spot of Scott's body and he is relieved to find no marks.  
>Peter leans down to french kiss Scott and they both moan as their tongues touch.<br>Scott moves his mouth to suck and nip Peter's sweaty chest and abs.

Derek snaps his teeth as he starts turning into a demon wolf and starts fucking Scott.  
>Scott takes Peter's cocks in his mouth and Peter take Scott's fingers into his mouth.<br>Scott's eyes widen as he watched Derek turn and Scott turns into a demon alpha female.  
>Derek roars as he sucks Scott's cock and smacks his ass to remark Scott's body.<p>

Scott starts fingering Peter's ass with his wet fingers while sucking Peter hard.  
>Peter groans as he strokes his masters body, caressing every muscle and inch of skin.<br>Derek is ravishing Scott's body and moans as Scott moans while sucking Peter harder.  
>Peter starts to whimper and he feels his climax starting to rush through his system.<br>Scott sensed it and he starts hitting Peter's prostate, making him cum hard with a growl.

" I love your sweet cream Peter."

Scott moans as he starts to mark Derek's neck and stroke his beard lovingly.  
>Derek howls loudly as he cums hard into Scott, triggering Scott's orgasm.<br>Peter licks the cum off of Scott's abs while Derek sucks his cock clean of cum.  
>Derek flips Scott onto his hands and knees as he keeps thrusting into Scott.<br>Scott grabs Peter and starts to mount Peter by pulling his underwear off.

Scott starts thrusting into Peter as Derek keeps thrusting into him as they howl.  
>Scott's howl starts to shake the ground viciously along with Derek and Peter's howls.<br>Scott bites Peter's neck and fucks him harder as Derek pounds into Scott faster and harder.  
>The room starts to shake from their combined strength and son they all cum together.<br>They all pull out as Scott sits up against his bed, looking over his new body curiously.  
>Scott starts to stumble towards the bathroom to wash himself off from the mating.<br>The shower is turned on and cold water washes Scott's body clean of the sweat and cum.

" Well well well welcome to the tub club demon."

Scott looks to see Peter smirking at him and he pulls him in as they start making out.  
>The cold water runs down there bodies as they moan and kisses each other hungrily.<br>Derek opens the bedroom window as he wipes himself clean and changes back.  
>Scott comes out of the bathroom and walks behind Derek seeing he was upset.<p>

" Hey what's wrong Derek?"

" I;m worried Scott that you will forget who we are and end up killing everyone as this demon. This gives Chris Argent a reason to put you down like a rabid dog."

Scott looks down as he takes the demo power out of Derek and sits on the bed.

" Figures no one trusts me."

" Well your recent actions have everyone thinking you're going to the dark side. I don't want you to die because of this new power!"

" This is my true form, my true self and I don't want anyone to take it away from me."

Scott starts to cry as Derek hugs him, the hot tears running down his bare chest.

" The longer you stay in the demon form, the harder it will be to came back."

Scott shrugs him off and shifts back into his human form whimpering and looks up at Derek.

" Why am I crying? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Derek gasps as Scott passes out and he catches him before he hits his head.  
>Peter comes out of the bathroom in a pair of comfy shorts, looking at Scott.<br>Derek places Scott on the bed and he checks to fins he is breathing normal.

" What's wrong with Scott? He looks pale and drained."

" He just fainted which means his mind is trying to keep the demon from complete control over him."

" He's getting weaker meaning his good side is losing to the demon, we need to save him before we lose Scott for good."

Peter shed a single tear as he stroked Scott's hair and kissed his forehead gently.  
>Derek is touching Scott's face, the normally tan skin is clammy and a bit cold now.<br>Peter and Derek stay near Scott unaware that the wolf hears their conversation.  
>It starts to cry silently, worried that their mother was dying and time was running out.<p> 


	73. Paige

Scott wakes up to the feeling of hands on his head and face leaving soft touches.  
>Scott slowly wakes up, his body feels a bit groggy and his heart heavy a bit.<br>He looks up to see Derek and Peter with tears in their eyes and they are upset.

" Hey what's wrong, why are you guys crying?"

The sounds of roars, screams and thrashing came from the living room.  
>Soon the bedroom door opened to reveal the wolf with a cut on it's shoulder.<p>

" Grandma was taken away by the Darach! I tried to fight her off, but grandma was taken away!"

Scott's phone went off as the caller id showed the name Allison as he answered it.

" Scott I need your help the Darach took my father. I was making some making arrows when I hears gunshots from my dads room and I found one of his shoes on the ground. I'm on my way to your house."

Scott hangs up the call only for it to ring again as the caller id shows Stiles this time.

" Dude where the hell are you?! the Darach is at my house trying to take my father away! Me and Issac are fighting her as we speak, get over here now!"

" That bitch is taking our parents, I need to help-"

Scott tries to get up only to cough up some blood and sit back down on the bed.  
>Peter rubbed Scott's back and hands him some tissues to wipe away the blood.<p>

" Derek you and the wolf go help Stiles, Scott is too weak to go anywhere."

Derek and the wolf hug Scott before they go downstairs and they find Allison at the door.  
>The wolf carries her on it's back Derek goes in his first wolf form and they run to Stiles' house.<br>They ran past the trees and rocks to see the Darach surrounded by the whole pack.  
>Cora claws her arm as Issac focuses on her back while Boyd dodged some energy attacks.<br>Erica helps Issac claw her back, the wounds on her body were rapidly healing.  
>Although the marks made from Scott haven't healed since he was a demon at the time.<p>

Back at Scott's house, Peter is helping Scott drink water when they heard loud footsteps.  
>Peter growls as the door is open to reveal the alpha twins entering the room.<p>

" We're here to watch over Scott since he's still weak from using his demon powers. We can help him by giving him some of our power."

Scott sat up as they sat on either side of him and Scott felt their energy rush through him.  
>Back at Stiles house, the Darach knocks everyone back except for Stiles and the wolf.<br>Derek jumps before the Darach, startling her as he shifts into his second wolf form.  
>He lunges and pins her down as the wolf runs into Stiles' house to look for the sheriff.<p>

" Stiles go help Scott, he's too weak. And YOU Jennifer, where is Melissa McCall ad Chris Argent?!"

Derek sinks his claws into her shoulders making her scream as a weird green energy leaked.  
>It turned into a snake as it wrapped around Derek's arm and he growled deeper from it.<br>He felt the magic trying to seep into his mind as she flung him off her body hissing.  
>Jennifer smirks as she increases her magically hold until she is tackled from the side.<br>The twins fused form rammed her away from Derek in front of Scott in his demon form.  
>Scott looks at her as her body starts to twitch as his demon powers entered her system.<br>The snake on Derek's arm hissed as it disappeared as Scott drains some of her magic.  
>He moans as the rush of the magic makes him growl as he goes to kil her for her power.<p>

He screams as his hand are hit by five chinese daggers as Allison fired an arrow at Jennifer.  
>The arrow pierces through her magic and into her shoulder making dark veins form quickly.<p>

The arrow Allison was working on was made of mistletoe after Deaton explaining its purposes. Jennifer chokes and gaps for air as Derek grabs her by throat and he slowly squeezes her neck. Stiles appeared behind Scott and restrains him into a headlock as the wolf came out to reveal Stiles' dad was already taken.

" Derek stop, don't let her power go to waste we can use it!"

Scott says as Stiles makes him return what power he took from her and he snarled.

" I know what is happening to Scott and even with the arch mages power, Deucalion is still controlling him. You're wasting your time trying to save him, he has the same eyes as the demon wolf."

Jennifer laughs as he disappears before them and Scott tries to break free of Stiles' power.  
>Derek goes to Scott and bites his neck, making him roar a she slowly changes back.<br>He falls to knees as he becomes human, he looks into Derek's eyes, blood dripping from his nose.

" I'm so sorry Derek, forgive me."

Derek catches Scott as he faints again just as Peter arrives to see Stiles is crying.

" This sucks, I couldn't protect my dad and now he's been taken away and I can't even track her energy!"

Peter rolled his eyes as he makes his way to Derek to see Scott's nose bleed more.

" We know the parents are missing, but Scott is dying here and you call yourself a supreme arch mage and yet you can't heal him!"

" IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR EVERYTHING GOING ON HERE, YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED DEAD LIKE GERARD AND KATE!"

Peter grabs Stiles' throat, watching Issac stand next to him growling and baring his claws.

" I WILL KILL YOU EVEN THOUGH SCOTT IS UNCONSCIOUS, I LOVE SCOTT!"

" YOU DON'T LOVE SCOTT, IT'S JUST LUST YOU MORON. YOU'RE JUST A TOY AND YOU'LL BE THROWN ASIDE ONCE YOU'RE ALL USED UP AND SCOTT LOSES INTEREST IN YOU!"

Peter roars as Issac tackles him and they start to bite and claw each other violently.  
>Allison draws out some arrows she used on Eric before and aims them at the two.<p>

" Stop your childish fighting, we need to find our parents before they end up gutted like fish!"

Peter and Issac stop their fight realizing they are fighting over a trivial matter.

" The tree, Deaton told me about a tree known as the Neometon that was used by the druids for power. It's been cut down all these years, but it's been powered up again and maybe that's where she took them. What I don't get is how it got powered again after all this time, I mean why now?"

Everyone is thinking about why while Derek is digging his claws into his hands hard.  
>Scott smells the blood and looks to Derek who is trying to hold back his emotions.<p>

" Paige."

" Derek who is Paige?"

Scott asks, but Derek looks down as Peter sighs sadly at Scott's confusion.

" Oh Derek never told you did he Scott? Paige was a cute girl Derek liked very much during school. She was the first girl he liked before he met that bitch Kate Argent and he wanted to make her a werewolf. So had the alpha at the time Ennis bite her, but unfortunately her body didn't accept the bite and she was experiencing a slow and painful death. So Derek had to put her out of her misery and where she died was a room full of tree roots which was the Neometon before it was cut down which explains why it's powered up now."

Scott's eyes are wide as looks towards Derek and goes to hug him only for Derek to push him away. So they know that they need to find the Neometon and the parents before the Darach kills them. We go to where the Neometon is where Jennifer is preparing as we see Chris Argent, Melissa McCall and Sheriff Stilenski are tied up.


	74. Running

With the Darach gone for now, everyone is cleaning up in front of Stiles' house.  
>Allison is examining the arrow that hit the Darach, blood was burnt on the wood.<br>The wolf is looking around the outside of the house with the twins next to them.  
>Derek's hands were healed after he cut them and kept his face hidden from Scott.<p>

" Derek why are you being so cold to me, I just wanted to comfort you about the whole Paige incident."

" That's what made my eye blue in the first place and besides she was my first true love Scott."

" I understand that it was a difficult part of your life and it wasn't easy to dig up the past. If you need some space it can be done."

Derek shakes his head and he hugs Scott, nuzzling his head and sniffing his hair.

" I just don't you want to die Scott, I've lost so much."

Scott nods as he listens to Derek's heartbeat, but he noticed Peter glaring at Derek.  
>Derek noticed the glare and started growling lowly from the intense glare Peter had.<p>

" What's you're problem?"

" Isn't it obvious Scott wants the space from you because apparently he's not your true love."

" What do you mean?"

" You don't realize it, but you just hurt Scott in more ways than ever."

Scott removes himself from Derek's arms and starts to walk towards Stiles and the others.  
>Derek growls at Peter and Peter just shrugs his shoulder as Derek's eyes turn red.<p>

" Scott asked me about Paige, what was I suppose to do stay quiet?!"

" It would have been better since the way you told him sounds like you're still hung up on Paige and Scott's just a rebound. Well technically that's not true since with Kate and all. Scott's insecurities are bad enough since you were with a female before he came along."

" YOU"RE WRONG!"

Derek growls as Peter walked away to where Stiles was healing everyone from the fight.  
>Stiles hears Peter coming his way, but he focuses on healing Issac before talking.<p>

" Hello Stiles you haven't seen Scott nearby?"

" He went for a walk with the wolf to talk about something and be right back."

Stiles heals Cora next as Peter sees the giant wolf tracks in the dirt along with Scott's.

" We have to help Scott, he's getting weaker every time he uses the demon and yet I still want him to have that power."

" If the spell and the pendant work than he can use it without draining him so much. He's a good guy and it's draining him to keep control. Do you really love Scott or are you just biding your time until you can take his power?"

" You have some nerve questioning me, but I don't blame you with my past. You may not believe me, but I love Scott more than anything. Besides the last time I took someone's power, I ended up burned and dead under my old house."

Scott and the wolf come back, Scott hears Peter and Stiles' conversation clearly.  
>Scott hugs Peter tightly and Peter kisses his forehead gently as Scott sighs.<p>

" You know Derek has a hard time expressing his feelings or talk to people normally."

" Is everyone okay here? I was worried."

" Everyone is just fine, Stiles healed everyone up and we'll be okay."

Scott starts to make his way inside to use the restroom, his nose starts to bleed again.  
>He locks the bathroom door, whimpering as he looks in the bathroom mirror closely.<br>His second wolf form was looking back at him only as a demon wolf though baring it's teeth.  
>Scott grips the sink as he also notices Deucalion is in the mirror as well worried.<p>

" What's happening to me?!"

" You're demon wolf is evolving and your body is fighting the change."

" It hurts!"

Scott pants as a cold sweat is covering his body, he starts to shake as he feels it coming.

" Just let it happen, let your demon wolf out!"

Scott grips the sink again as he shifts into his demon alpha form, shaking his head.  
>With a pained cry he falls to the floor as he tries to shift back to normal form.<br>He stabs his side with his claws to calm himself and its working for a bit.  
>His back arches as his body keeps shifting, he keeps fighting it until he ears something.<br>The sound of Erica walking towards Derek makes Scott growl in anger and rage.  
>He listens to their conversation and he feels his demon wolf ready to snap.<p>

" What do want this time Erica?!"

" I just wanted to see if your okay."

Scott sniffed the air and he picked up some arousal radiate off her and he snarled.  
>Scott gets up to grab the sink to see his demon wolf has changed a bit than before.<br>His mouth has shifted into a small muzzle with gleaming white sharp teeth.  
>His ears twitch as he listens to Derek and Erica's conversation outside.<p>

" I'm not okay and it's none of your concern Erica!"

" You know if you ever need anything, just ask and I'll be here for you."

Scott feels his demon snap as he hears Erica rub Derek's arm, breaking the sink.  
>He charges through the house lands outside facing Derek and Erica.<br>Derek's eyes are wide and he steps away from Erica as Scott roars loudly.  
>The other wolves eyes are glowing from the roar while Peter blushes from it.<br>Scott makes his way towards Derek only to shove him to the ground with a snarl.  
>He grabs Erica by the throat and lifts her off the ground, making Boyd growl.<p>

" Seems you didn't learn your lesson, how does Boyd put with you anyway?"

Scott growls in a demonic tone as he starts to slowly choke Erica, she cries from the grip.  
>Boyd roars as he jumps on Scott, trying to free her only for Scott to grab his face.<br>Boyd tries to break Scott's grip, but he ends getting slammed into a tree hard.

" You both are weak, I don't see why Derek bit you two in the first place!"

Scott rears back as Issac and Cora bite and claw his back to free Boyd and Erica.  
>Scott roars as he knocks Issac out with a sharp blow to the head along with Boyd.<br>He grabs Cora by her arm and flings her to the ground, making her arm break.  
>He knew she didn't like him at all so he goes to stomp on her when Derek grabs him.<br>Derek roars as he shifts into his second from making him and Scott fight violently.

The wolf grabs Boyd, Issac and Cora, dragging them towards Stiles and Peter.  
>Allison has her crossbow aimed just in case as Derek and Scott fight each other.<br>Scott headbutts Derek and claws his face as he punches him in the stomach.  
>Scott tried to get away only for Derek to sink his claws into his leg to stop him.<br>Scott kick his ribs and clawed his face again only to be pinned onto his back.

" You don't love me Derek, I'm just a rebound!"

" If I didn't love you Scott I wouldn't have gotten you pregnant, give you the pendant and ring. If I didn;t love you I probably would have fucked Jennifer, but I didn't because I love you and you have everything I need!"

"If I'm everything you need then why are you thinking of Jennifer? Doesn't matter because I am not your true love like Paige was."

" Paige may have the first girl, you're the first guy I want to be with forever. You are my true love because you proved that Jennifer was the Darach. I had some suspicions about her, if you don't believe them I'll have to show you!"

Derek raised one clawed hand and placed it in Scott's neck, making him roar in pain.  
>Memories of a wounded Derek being helped to his loft was Jennifer flashed before his eyes.<br>Then it went to how she tried to seduce him, but got a bruised wrist instead then it showed her wrist was fine the next day.  
>Scott broke the connection and unpins himself and panted harshly from the rush of the memories.<br>Everyone was staring at him and it made him uneasy until he roared at them.

" STOP STARING AT ME!"

Everyone looks away as Scott realizes Derek does care and he realizes the demon is messing with his mind.  
>He gets up and makes his way to the living room and sit on the couch to stare at the floor.<br>Stiles sits next to him, Scott still keeping his gaze on the floor and scratches himself.

' What's up Stiles?"

"Oh the usual, fighting off druids, crazy werewolves and watching my best friend having an emotional breakdown which is so unlike you."

" It's the demon Stiles, it's messing with my mind trying to take over and I can't go back to human form because I'll black out and it's getting harder to control."

" Just relax I think I can help you."

Stiles grabbed Scott's shoulder as his eyes turn blue, making a mental barrier in his mind.  
>Scott growls as Stiles realizes the spell is making the demon take control faster so his eyes start glowing.<br>Some markings begin to form on Scott's neck like a collar as the demon features disappear and Scott is a normal healthy human.

" Did you remove the demon?"

" Not quite i just locked him in a cage in your mind for now until we can seal him in the pendant."

Scott hugs Stiles tight and then kisses him as a thanks for freeing him from the demon.  
>Stiles turned bright red and faints into Issac's arms while Scott hugs the wolf.<br>The wolf barks happily as it hugs it's mother, Issac carrying Stiles to his room with Ethan right behind them.  
>Aiden smiles at Scott as he escorts Boyd, Erica and Cora back home as Allison keeps watch outside.<br>Derek and Peter go to hug Scott' but he doesn't turn around to face them just yet.

" I think he needs some space first, so let's just find some food in the arch mages house."

Peter whispers to Derek as they head into the kitchen leaving Scott alone with the wolf.  
>Scott begins to sob quietly as the wolf hugs him tight and licks his tears away as they whisper.<p>

" What's wrong mom?"

" I'm a terrible mate and mother!"

" It was the demon messing with your mind. You're a perfect mother, I'm sure Dad and Peter understand that we you're yourself. They don't hate you at all, they love you very much."

Scott sits on the couch and spots a bottle of grey goose sitting on the coffee table.  
>Scott starts drinking from it, making the wolf growl at him and bring Derek and Peter out.<p>

" You're not suppose to drink besides you're a werewolf you can't get drunk anyway."

Scott ignores them as he takes another drink, the wolf takes the bottle out of his hand.  
>It jumps to knock Peter and Derek onto the couch as it runs outside to patrol with Allison.<br>Scott growls as Derek and Peter hug him and he feels their hands roaming all over.

" You know not everything is solved by having sex."

" True point, but we want to show how much we love you Scott."

" How does having sex with me prove anything?"

" Well Scott I can let you dominate me and I'll let Peter dominate you once."

" That won't work because you'll just be very angry that someone else fucked my ass."

" When you truly love someone, you're willing to do anything to make them happy."

" How could you and Peter love me? I've been a horrible mate to the both of you."

"Not everyone is perfect Scott, all mates have problems, but they work them out so we are just working out the kinks."

Scott tears up from hearing this and sits in-between Derek and Peter.

" Are you both okay with sharing me?"

They both think for a bit before answering " Yes."

Scott takes a deep breath and nods as he starts removing Derek's clothes and licking his sweaty chest and abs.  
>Peter starts rubbing Scott's back and hips as he removes Scott's clothes, licking his lips and sharp teeth.<p>

" Derek I don't want to fuck you because I love how you offered this to me, but I know that you love being the dominant. I like it too, the way you ravish me it's just ecstasy and I want to be your bitch."

Derek is shocked as Scott strokes him enough to have his cock hard and up and Scott lowered himself onto Derek's cock.  
>Scott moans as the thick piece of meat stretches him, enjoying the thick flesh inside him and he brings Peter close to his body.<p>

" I know you love me Peter and I love the fact that you submit to me which is fine. besides i love hearing you howl my name as I fuck you hard."

Peter smirks as Scott pushes Peter's mouth to swallow Scott whole as Scott rides Derek's cock.  
>Scott hopes Stiles won't be mad at him for having sex on his couch as he is ravished by both his mates.<br>Deep in the woods Deucalion is howling angrily because of what Stiles did to the demon wolf in Scott.  
>Meanwhile Derek passes out from mounting Scott as Scott is pounding Peter into the couch cushions.<p> 


	75. Lunar Eclipse

Ethan comes downstairs, running a hand through his hair as he finds Scott cuddling between Derek and Peter.  
>He walks over and wakes up Scott softly, Scott yawns as he and smiles at Peter and Derek.<br>He carefully got off the couch and put on some shorts, heading to the kitchen with Ethan and starts making a cup of coffee.

" Yesterday was intense for sure. There's something I've meaning to ask you Ethan, did you have a three-way with Stiles and Isaac?"

Ethan just smiles and Scott sniffs him to find both Issac and Stiles' scent on him radiate off his body.  
>Scott shakes his head and chuckles at the fact that he didn't hear them was amazing.<p>

" This may be weird for asking, but why are you helping Deucalion?"

" Deucalion helped me and Aiden, but we would rather be in your pack though."

" How is that possible because I'm not an alpha."

" That may be true, but I owe you Scott for saving my life."

" You don't owe me anything."

He takes a drink of coffee as he watches Ethan pull out some breakfast items.

" Do you think I should go with Deucalion?"

" No, because you will be forced to kill everyone since Deucalion wants you to be a demon alpha female. You may be a true alpha female which is extremely rare to find."

Scott nods and rubs his neck at the comment before drinking more of his coffee.

" I've seen Deucalion when I was hallucinating before."

" That's how he keeps his control on the demon wolf, picking away at your mental stability until it breaks."

" That's disturbing and informative. I do like the idea of the pendant and how I will still be able to be a demon wolf."

Ethan nods at the idea as he is cooking many sausage links and some eggs.

" Sounds good, but how will we stop the darach? The lunar eclipse is tonight."

" Jennifer must die a slow and painful death after all those innocent people she's killed."

Scott growled deeply as Ethan plated the eggs and sausage links to cook bacon next.

" I agree, but if you take her power, itll ruin the barrier Stiles put up and once the demon breaks free you may not come back which is Deucalion's plan to make sure his control on you is strong."

" I hate Jennifer and i don't want her touching Derek!"

Ethan looks at Peter who is snoring on the couch as he turns the thick cut bacon over.

" How does Peter fit in after all he has done?"

Scott looks at Peter and smiles as Peter rolls onto hs side while Derek snored louder.

" Peter will always be a part of my life and that Peter will still be his pet."

Ethan couldn't help, but laugh at the idea of the former alpha being a pet to anyone.

" I am amazed that you killed Kali, she's was most vicious she wolf."

Scott smirks at the compliment as he vividly remembers tearing her throat out.

" The bitch deserved to die, she threatened Derek and the pups."

The wolfs ears point up from hearing Scott mention them and it bolts over to its mom.  
>It pounced on Scott, he catches the wolf and hugs it closer, then smirks as he close to Ethan.<br>Scott starts to whisper in the wolfs ear low enough so Ethan doesn't hear what he says.

" Does Ethan still smell good?"

The wolf blinks as it picks up the new scents and looks confused when it smelled Stiles and Issac.  
>The wolf walks to the fridge and pulls out some food to eat making Scott raise an eyebrow.<p>

" Did you ask uncle Stiles if you can raid his fridge?"

" Don't you mean aunt Stiles and besides he knows can always make food reappear anyway."

Scott chuckles then kisses the wolfs head as it eats some fruit from a bowl.  
>He walks upstairs to Stiles' room where you hear heavy breathing and pants.<br>He goes to knock on the door only for it to open by itself as Scott wearily walks in.  
>Unfortunately the one time he walks in on Isaac and Stiles having hot sweaty sex.<br>Scott starts to choke and cough loud, Stiles looks at Scott and hits Isaac to stop thrusting.

" Can'tStop!"

Scott looks off to the side wondering if Ethan is part of their relationship now.  
>Stiles looks at Scott with red flushed cheeks, tongue hanging out as he pants heavily.<p>

" I know what you're going to say and Ethan can be if he wants to."

Scott covers his eyes and feels his face burn a bit from the look Stiles gave him.

" Stiles do you have to look at me like that? I mean I know I'm cute and all, but come on."

Stiles tries to pull away from Isaac, but Isaac grips Stile;s hips and growls warningly at him.

" This may be odd for asking, but can I join you guys?"

Scott asks making Stiles freeze as Isaac is like " Sure." only to get hit by Stiles.  
>Scott starts to take his shirt off doing a strip tease, showing his tanned toned muscled body.<br>Stiles starts to cum as he blushes deep red with Scott bursting out of the room laughing.  
>Scott runs downstairs as Isaac roars his release and Stiles yelling at him for his reaction.<br>Scott heads to the bathroom, hearing Derek and peter wake up as he relieves himself.

Peter yawns and stretches as the wolf brings him and Derek a plate of bacon, sausage and eggs.

" We love our dad and uncle Peter even though they act like idiots."

Derek pets the wolfs head as he watches the wolf wag its tail at Ethan.  
>He laughs quietly as the wolf nuzzles Ethan as he cooks breakfast.<p>

" I wonder which pup is controlling the wolfs thoughts?"

Peter is shocked at Derek's comment and just smiles as he digs into his food.

" I really can't wait to see them as humans and see who they take after."

Scott enters the room to see everyone is eating, except Stiles and Issac are still changing.  
>He smiles at everyone and walks over to the wolf hugging it after getting a plate of food.<p>

" Would you like to cuddle with Ethan since you haven't left his side."

Scott whispers, making the wolf whine in embarrassment as Ethan looks confused.  
>Ethan looks at the wolf and it runs to hide under the table only leaving it's tail out.<p>

" Hey what's wrong?"

Ethan asks at the wolf whines in embarrassment.

" My mom is evil."

Ethan reaches under the table and strokes the wolfs tail trying to coax the wolf out.  
>The wolf comes out and whispers in Ethan's ear hoping no one else hears them.<p>

" It's just...you and Aiden smell really good."

Ethan blushes a bit and he understands why the wolf has been acting weird around him.

" Really? That's sweet now which pup is saying that?"

He scratches under the wolfs ear, the wolf howls from the scratch rolling onto it's back.

" All of them."

The wolf licks and nuzzles Ethan's cheek and neck, sniffing him only to whine as Derek and Scott both clear their throats chuckling at them.  
>Stiles and Issac come into the living room to see how peaceful and friendly everyone is.<p>

" Well its just a big love fest in here and we need to focus on getting our parents back since tonight is the lunar eclipse."

Scott nods then starts to feel weird, cold and sickly, like there was a voice in his head.  
>He can feel the barrier trying to stop it as Scott drops the empty plate on the floor.<br>Aiden comes in stretching, noticing Scott's behavior as his eyes turn bright red.

" It's the demon trying to come out, it's trying to break the barrier."

Scott starts to whimper and look down as his teeth and claws start coming out.

" STOP STARING AT ME BEFORE I RIP ALL OUR THROATS OUT!"

He starts to hallucinate, hearing that everyone is giving up on him due to his lack of control.  
>He then sees Derek making out with Jennifer and Erica as they start removing their clothes.<br>He starts snapping and roars as the demon wolf is coming out, his eyes change color.  
>Scott jumps off the couch as he runs out and runs deep into the woods as he shifts.<br>He comes to a clearing were Deucalion is waiting on him at the sun is the afternoon sky.  
>Deucalion smiles as Scott stands before him and the make their way to where Jennifer is.<p>

Dripping water and hushed breathing fills Scott's ears as they make their way downstairs.  
>Scott sees his mom, Stiles' dad and Allison's dad all tied up under the tree roots.<br>Scott sends a mental image to Stiles, letting him know where everyone is.  
>Stiles grabs his head as the vision hits him making Issac and the wolf concerned.<br>He explains what Scott did as he gets everyone to where Scott and Deucalion are.

Scott turns to Deucalion and notices the demon wolf has put up all his guards.

" What are we going to do?"

" We are going to lure out Jennifer so she cant hurt anyone. I know she's here I can smell her vile stench."

Scott nods seeing his mother stare at him and he goes to help her, but Deucalion grabs him.

" Shhhhhh it's a trap."

The floor starts to glow with some symbols around the parents making Scott growl deep.

" SHOW YOURSELF DARACH! YOU UGLY BALD, BURNED WITCH!"

Scott is thrown outside as the Darach appears and goes to attack him for the insult.  
>Scott dodges her attack and he claws at her leg to make her cry out in pain.<br>She starts to choke Scott hard, only to feel Deucalion kick her in the head forcing her off.  
>Scott recovers as the rest of Scott's pack start to arrive to help him fight the Darach.<br>The wolf growls as it jumps in the air and bites her head and neck hard and quick.  
>It whimpers as she chucks the wolf to the side knocking the wolf out of the way.<p>

Scott, Derek and Peter all howl in anger as they rush towards Jennifer claws drawn.  
>The twins in their fused form run over to take care of the wolf to see it's okay.<br>Stiles, Isaac and Allison go to free their parents while she is distracted by the fight.  
>Scott roars as Jennifer goes to attack Peter when he enters in his demon form.<br>Derek enters in his second form as he violently claws Jennifer's face and arms.

Deucalion chuckles and then grabs Scott by the throat not noticing that the parents have been freed.  
>Scott growls from the grip tries to loosen Deucalion's fingers off his neck.<p>

" What are you doing?"

Deucalion points as the lunar eclipse starts, Scott didn't notice how time flew so fast.  
>Scott growls then gasps as he feels himself turn back human along with the other wolfs.<br>Jennifer laughs like a psycho as her power increases, Scott whimpers, not knowing what to do.  
>Jennifer screams in pain as Stiles appears to attack her with energy whips and blasts.<br>Stiles smirks as his power also increases as he hits Jennifer with a bolt of electricity.  
>She blocks most of it as she fires a stream of fire swords to rain down on them.<br>Stiles makes a shield form around everyone so the fire swords bounce off the shield.  
>Most of the swords hit her, making her hiss as she dodges most of the swords.<p>

" Why do you waste your time with these wolves when you can be unstoppable if you join me."

Stiles shakes his head, making her anger rise for refusing such an offer.

" Really? You you must be dumb if I'm going to join forces with a mentally unstable homicidal bitch. These wolves are my family and I wouldn't leave them for anything!"

Scott and Deucalion feel their wolf powers rise up as the eclipse is ending.  
>Scott's claws come through and Deucalion grabs his wrist making everyone growl.<br>Scott turns to see Deucalion smirking,he looks nervous as Deucalion turns into his demon wolf.  
>Jennifer summon a jar and pours the mountain ash around her to make sure they can't get her.<br>He smirks as he uses Scott's claws to cut his throat, as Scott gasps feels Deucalion's powers flow into him.

" Now my sweet you show that bitch why she should be scared."

Scott gasps from when Deucalion cuts his throat, drinking some of the blood that spurts out.  
>Once the blood stops flowing, Deucalion's body falls as he dies, giving Scott all of his demon wolf power.<br>Scott turns to see everyone looking concerned especially his mom, Derek, Peter and the wolf.  
>He smirks as Stiles notices the marks on his neck being removed as he growls lowly.<br>Scott's mouth slowly pushing out forming a small muzzle, full of sharp white long fangs.  
>His skin going dark deep blue mixed with black, eyes now alpha red and full of rage.<br>His claws black, long and sharp, as he goes to Jennifer as she shakes like a leaf.

" What has happened to you?"

"Behold I am a true alpha female and now a demon alpha female. I am for once and for all your executioner!"

She starts to panic, as he comes closer making the mountain ash flash wildly.  
>She makes more barriers, but Scott breaks through each of them with ease.<br>He grabs her by the throat making her cry from the pain, but Scott goes to rip out her heart.

Stiles and Derek both shout "SCOTT NO!" trying to stop him.

Scott growls demoniacal as he talks with no humanity in his voice.

" Why should I show mercy! She wouldn't have. She's murdered innocent people, she has to be stopped!"

Scott goes to claw her when a flash arrow goes off near his feet blinding him.  
>He drops Jennifer and looks up growling and snapping his fangs at Allison.<br>She fires another one as Derek and the twins pin Scott down to the ground.  
>Stiles puts the pendant on Scott, nearly getting bitten and he starts the spell.<br>Scott roars as he feels the power in him being drained as the pendant starts to glow.

Scott gasps then whimpers as he changes back into his normal wolf form, but his eyes are now red.  
>The pendant shakes as it turns into a black wolf head as Scott passes out.<br>He wakes up with alpha red eyes as Stiles wipes his forehead free of sweat and dirt.

" What happened?"

" Well Scott we had an orgy with werewolf lube and it was great even though I don't how anyone can walk after going through such a sensual experience."

Everyone starts to laugh loudly, but it's cut short as they see blood spill onto the ground.  
>Peter claws Jennifer to death as he roars and tears her apart with anger and blood lust.<br>Scott sits up and looks at Peter who has stopped and is panting very hard and loud.

"Peter, baby?"

Peter gasps as the blood drips down his face as he stand away from Jennifer's corpse.

" Instead of taking her power, it'll help the victims rest in peace."

The energy flies into the air, Scott nods then smiles as Peter comes over and kisses his neck.  
>The pendant glows as everyone heads home to rest after all this chaos is over for now.<br>Peter, Scott and Derek and the wolf head back to Scott's house with Melissa and the twins.  
>Issac and Stiles help Sheriff Stilenski carry the corpse of Jennifer back to the police station.<br>Allison and Chris get a ride home with them as they can finally rest after the lunar eclipse.


	76. Anchor

Scott and Derek and Peter wake up as the sun begins rise over Beacon Hills.

" Scott I have to go to South America with Cora and Peter for two or three days. We'll be back before you know it."

Scott nods and smiles at the though of those three on vacation, but he starts to hallucinate as Derek and Peter pack some bags to travel.  
>His mind shows he's in the woods, running as the demon wolf covered in blood as Chris appears before him and firing off some silver arrows.<br>Melissa walks in with a cup of coffee for Derek and Peter and she notices how glazed Scott's eye are as they drink their coffee.  
>She sits next to Scott and hugs her son asking if he's okay since he hasn't moved ever since she walked in his room.<br>He hugs her back as one of his claws is black, but disappears as he feels his heart rate increase from the hallucination.

" Yeah mom I'm great, I have to get ready for school, see you guys later."

Scott runs into his bathroom and changes into some clean clothes and shoes.  
>He kissed Peter and Derek on the mouth as he petted the pups before leaving.<br>Stiles wakes up beside Isaac with a smile, but he starts to hallucinate vividly.  
>He sees Scott in his demon alpha female form, killing Isaac and his father in cold blood.<br>Scott growls as he licks his blood covered fangs before going after Stiles with a roar.  
>Stiles goes to make a shield, but his magic doesn't work as Scott tears into him.<br>Stiles wakes up, Issac is hugging him as Stiles' screams lower as his father walks in.

Allison starts to hallucinate about her dead Aunt Kate as she sees a black square hole.  
>Allison tries to move only to she find she's been restrained in a chair by chains.<br>She is forced to watch Kate gruesomely kill Scott and his pups with a razor wire.  
>She takes the demon power for herself showing her sharp teeth and claws form.<br>Kate seduces Derek then kills him as his body joins Scott's and the pups corpses.

" You need to stop fighting it Allison, you're a hunter and you will always be!"

Kate lunges towards Allison and she wakes up with a dagger in her hand.  
>She screams and thinks she will be late for school as she changes into some clothes.<br>They arrive at school, all freaked out and they see Lydia is chatting with Aiden.  
>Scott arrives at school on his motorbike, he takes off his helmet to find his eyes are alpha red.<br>He starts to walk inside to his locker looking nervous at his shadow keeps looking at him.  
>His shadow shifts and it has red eyes as he takes some books and the shadow follows him.<br>He starts to grip his locker door whispering " No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No!"

Stiles comes over to see if he's okay and he stops hallucinating as he closes his locker.  
>The locker door is dented as they go to class and take their seats as Scott shakes a bit.<br>Scott checks to see he only has on the pendant Derek gave him and the ring.  
>He looks at Stiles and notices his friend keeps looking at his hands and arms.<p>

" What happened to the wolf pendant?"

Stiles snaps out of his thoughts and he examines Scott's chest to see a tattoo of it.

" It looks like the pendant morphs into your chest and hides itself as a tattoo when it's not needed. Clever trick since there will be others trying to get that power."

Scott nods and smiles as Allison walks into class, she waves at him and Stiles.  
>She sits down, but she hears Kate whispering in her ear as she started writing notes.<p>

" If only you weren't so weak I would still be alive!"

Allison looks down and balls her fist whispering to drown out Kate's voice.

" I'm not weak! I'm not weak! I'm not weak!"

Kira walks into class and sits near Scott making him blush and smile a bit.  
>He starts to lose control, he starts to feel both his alpha wolf and demon wolf fighting.<br>He looks at his phone and sees the reflection shows his face half demon and half normal.  
>He starts to touch his face feeling his humanity slipping away as his eyes are flashing.<br>Stiles senses something messing with Allison and Scott's minds seeing them tense.  
>He goes to calm them with a spell only to find fresh blood splatter on his hands.<br>The spell he used makes him hallucinate and think he has killed his friends and everyone in the class.

Lydia turns around and says to Scott his phone is ringing, breaking the hallucinations.  
>He checks his phone and receives a picture message from Derek which makes him relax.<br>It's a picture of Derek, Peter and Cora saying

" See you soon from Derek and Peter!".

Scott smiles at the picture and texts back

" Have a nice trip and have fun guys and girl hehe, hurry!."

On a table were lined with bloody knives, wire cutters and other torture tools.  
>A cell phone buzzes with a message on the screen reads<p>

" Scott McCall: Derek Call me!"

This is followed immediately by a third text reading

"Scott McCall: Derek, need help. Call back ASAP!"

Scott, Allison, Stiles, Lydia and the twins are at a table at lunch as they poked at their food.  
>Scott smiles as he says " Hey" to Kira as she walks near their table with a smile.<br>Kira sits down and joins them smiling as she sits next to Scott and Allison smiles at her.  
>Stiles raises an eyebrow as they talk bout how she's new to Beacon Hills.<p>

Isaac is getting lunch with Boyd and Erica as they notice everyone talking to Kira.  
>Scott snarls a bit as Boyd,Erica and Issac walk over smiling as they sit with them.<p>

" Hey are you okay?"

Kira asks, but Scott doesn't speak as they sit down with Issac sitting next to Stiles.  
>Erica starts to bite into an apple as Boyd starts eating the odd sandwich he picked out.<p>

" So who's the fox?"

Erica asks after she finishes her apple and starts on her salad.

" This is Kira, our new friend."

Erica just smirks when she notices Kira sitting close to Scott and Scott just snarls.

" A new friend? Is that what they're called these days? Scotty do you know where Derek is?"

" I don't see how that's any of your business home wrecker!"

He pushes his tray of food away which Kira and Allison try to keep Scott at the table.

He mutters that he lost his appetite as he gets up only to hear an odd howl outside.  
>Something is moving fast through the ventilation system, making it dip and bend.<br>A coyote falls onto the table and starts growling at them as it's eyes glow blue.  
>The wolf jumps into the cafeteria and starts to fight the coyote with fangs and claws.<br>Scott goes wide eyed seeing the wolf at school as the students run away in fear.  
>Everyone tries to keep Scott back, but he jumps over to grab the wolf and pull it back.<p>

This made the wolf scratch Scott, and stop attacking the coyote as it's pinned to the ground.  
>The coyote walks up to Scott, licks his face gently and sniffs hm before it runs away.<br>The wolf escapes Scott's grip and tries to follow it, but Scott growls to make it stop.  
>He is trying to make sure no one hears, but the wolf doesn't like making their mother angry.<br>The wolf growls as the coyote gets away, the twins smile at the wolf trying to calm it.

The wolf just licks at Scott's hand looking very sorry for scratching it's mom.  
>Scott looks very angry, he drags the wolf outside so no one can hear them as he scolds it.<p>

" I can't believe you came to school and still fusing without training! You could exposed yourself!"

" We were running in the woods when we saw the coyote walking towards the school."

He growls at the wolf for doing what they did, making it whimper.

" How dare you run in the woods without me or your father around!"

" We had the urge to run besides theres no hunters around here."

Scott sighs then blushes seeing Kira was here watching them the whole time.  
>Scott tries to explain as he looks at her as his eyes go demon red trying to make her forget.<br>Kira's eyes turn orange, reacting to the demon trying to enter her mind and keep it out.  
>The wolf growls at her, it's fur standing up and it's fangs bared at her as it snapped.<p>

" Go away you dirty fox, leave my mom alone!"

Scott growls deeply at the wolf and lightly hits the back of it's head.

" You apologize to Kira right now!"

The wolf shakes its head, but Scott flicks its ear to make it whine and whimper.

" Sorry."

The wolf hangs it's head before it takes off back home to avoid anymore punishment.  
>Kira's eyes turn normal, and she asks<p>

" What happened? "

" I was watching the wolf run back into the woods."

" I heard you talking to the wolf and it's okay I won't tell anyone."

He looks down sighing and feeling light-headed, but he's happy Kira is trustworthy.  
>Both teens walk inside and they explain what they are since she's trustworthy.<br>Unknown to them the school security guard was taking pictures of everything.  
>His gun had the symbol of a stylized skull engraved onto the barrel as he sent the pics.<br>Peter and Derek Hale hang suspended on a section of chain link inside a warehouse.  
>The fencing is electrified, sending shocks through the two men's bodies at regular intervals.<br>Electricity applied in this fashion can keep werewolves from transforming or healing.

" Derek why are you acting like this is all my fault?!"

" Well it's true."

A shadowy figure dials up the electric current as Derek and Peter remain chained to the fencing.  
>Sparks fly from their bodies as electricity flows across the metal as a bearded man enters the room.<p>

" The device that is controlling the electricity is old and unreliable. Sometimes we adjust it too high and the victims just die. Sometimes their bodies keep jumping even after their hearts stop."

" A little high would be a tickle, not a energy rush."

" We can stop all this if you tell us where 'la loba' is. Or I can just cut one of them in half with a chainsaw to get the other one to talk. I wonder how far your 'little healing trick' goes?"

They are interrupted by an older woman who continues to question them in Spanish.

In English she asks "Where is the she wolf?"

" We don't know any she-wolf."

" No tiene que ser tan duro." (It doesn't have to be that hard)

"No hablo Español." (I don't speak spanish.)

" Tu hablas muchos idiomas, Derek Hale." (You speak a lot of languages, Derek Hale). Lobito I know you won't talk, but I believe Peter will because Peter loves to listen to the sound of his own voice."

Peter just starts laughing at her comment and says " You should really hear me sing and yet no one ever wants to hear me sing."

She cuts off his right finger and stabs the claw of the severed digit into the wooden floor.

" I'll only ask 9 more times. If you don't tell us where the she wolf is, we'll go after your pack, mate and pups."

Derek rolls his eyes until she shows the pictures of Scott, everyone at the lunch table and the pups in their wolf form.


	77. More Bad Than Good

" A shifter? How can you be so sure?"

" The wolf told me that it has the same scent as us. It was pretty made that the coyote got away though."

" Well so much for having a normal school year this time."

Kira overhears Scott explaining this to Stiles, Lydia and Allison near his locker.  
>Lunch was ending soon and Kira knew something else was going on around here.<br>Sure they said that it was nothing to worry about, but her mind was very curious.

" What do you mean by same scent Scott?"

Lydia, Allison and Stiles look at Scott as he starts sweating and rubbing his neck.

" You know when you're running outside and you start sweating and you pick out the scents from outdoors and you're like phew I need a shower! That's all I meant."

Kira doesn't buy the excuse, but she let's it go for now as she goes to her locker.  
>Stiles notices the coyote tracks lead from Scott's locker as he gets some books from his.<br>Scott goes back to the lunch table and he grips the table, biting his lips hard.  
>Blood starts dripping as his fangs form as he overhears a conversation with Isaac and Erica.<br>Allison notices the blood and cleans it before someone sees it dripping off Scott.

" You're insane you know that!"

" Hey Scott keeps looking at Kira and it's only a matter of time before Scott fucks her and leaves Derek which is my chance to catch him."

" You know what you're beyond insane and their blood pact isn't broken. Besides I thought you were with Boyd?"

" The sex is great, but it doesnt matter because I've seen Boyd checking out Allison so it's a win win situation."

Scott growls deeply making Allison worried as she grips his shoulder to calm him down.  
>Scott stops growling to grab Allison and their trays to empty before leaving the cafeteria.<p>

" You need to stay away from from Erica and Boyd!"

Allison nods as he goes to his locker and punches the door in as his eyes are turning red.  
>The security guard from earlier is watching Scott and sees him calm down for the moment.<br>Scott hears the man checking his gun for ammunition meanwhile the wolf didn't go home.  
>The wolf is following the coyote into the woods as the coyote catches a mouse to eat.<br>The wolf starts to run and it pounces on the coyote and they start to fight among the trees.  
>The coyote scratches the wolfs muzzle and bites it's neck and belly hard enough to draw blood.<br>This makes the wolf back off and run back to school where it sees Stiles jeep.

The wolf jumps in the back and curls up as it licks it's wounds clean before sleeping  
>Lunch has ended as Scott is sitting in class near Allison and Kira with Boyd and Erica sit behind them.<br>Stiles and Issac sit in the front as Erica starts whispering to Scott, giggling evilly.

" Awww look at little Kate Jr, I bet you want to let you're demon lose and fuck her so bad before you start killing every single person Scotty."

Scott bites his lip, a burning feeling is forming in his chest like a bubble ready to pop.  
>The wolf tattoo burning as he scratches his face to ignore Erica's comments.<p>

" Kira smells nice, I bet you're frustrated wanting to fuck something so bad. You want to bend her over the desk and fuck the virginity out of her, making her scream and bleed as your dick stretches her so while Derek is doing the same thing to me since you're just leave him for the fox!"

Erica's eyes are glowing making Issac and Stiles turn around to see Scott's turned dark red.  
>His skin slowly darkening as he whispers to Erica with his teeth and nails forming.<br>Stiles places a silence spell on them so the class doesn't hear what Scott says lowly.

" I'm going to fucking kill you, you fucking cunt!"

" You couldnt kill Kate yourself, you let Peter kill the bitch and yet youre fucking him. You dont have the balls!"

Scott growls as Erica starts to choke, you can see an invisible hand form around her neck.  
>Boyd is frozen in his seat, unable to move as Scott smirks from the strength of his demon.<br>Erica passes out along with Boyd who hits his head hard on the desk with Issac growling.  
>The class is dismissed and Scott walks up to Erica, picking her up by her neck as he growls.<p>

" I'll do much worse than what Peter did to Kate!"

He drops Erica as Stiles and Issac pick up the two betas before anyone asks what happened.  
>Stiles heals them and has Issac drop them off at their houses so that no one questions them.<br>Scott picks up the smell of blood an follows the trail outside to Stiles' jeep and yips.  
>He finds the wolf is whimpering in pain as it sleeps on it's side showing the wounds.<br>Scott's eyes widen as he jumps into the back, cleaning the blood away with a towel.

" It's okay my pups, mommy is here what happened?"

" I'm sorry mom, we got hurt by following the coyote."

The wolf flinched as he growls at the wolf while healing the wounds with his power.

" You're in big trouble for disobeying me and all of you could have been hurt worse. Now GO HOME!"

He runs back in the school to get his backpack and tells Stiles he'll call him later.  
>The bell rings as Scott and the wolf run home before anyone sees them.<br>Stiles arrives at the police station after listening to his father talking to a farmer.  
>The man claims a coyote keeps sneaking onto his property for food and killing chickens.<br>It doesn't make sense and it's weird because coyotes don't come out this far.  
>At his office, Sheriff Stilinski is working on an old case that has been unsolved.<p>

" Hey dad why are you looking into this old case?"

" I'm glad you're safe we heard about the coyote incident at the school, luckily Scott kept things under control. This is one of my first cases as sheriff, the death of a mother and two children and after everything I've seen I think this may have had a supernatural component to it At the time, we believed that the family was killed by coyotes and that one of the children was dragged away and eaten by a coyote. Her name was Malia Tate and she hasn't been found since. The way the doors were damaged as if someone was trying to get out."

" Hey maybe it was a werewolf or were-coyote?"

" That would explain the coyote tracks in blood we found, but how could a family not know about a werewolf in the car?"

" You know the coyote that was at school was bigger than most coyotes and-"

Stiles eyes glow blue as a flashback of an overturned car with a bloody hand reaching from the back seat passenger side window flashes before him.  
>He grabs his phone and starts texting Scott that they need to find the coyote soon as Scott reads the text message as he is looking over the wolf in his room.<br>It's asleep for now, but Scott's mind is worried about what Erica said in class earlier. He almost killed her and Boyd in front of the class and not cared.  
>He's too focused to hear Allison walk into his house and to his room to see him staring at the floor. She sits next to him and that jolts him out of his thoughts.<p>

" Sorry didn't mean to scare you, I wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened at lunch. What did Erica say to riled you up so much?"

Scott tries to keep his temper down as he looks at the wolf and then Allison.

" Erica hasn't changed, she's still after Derek and what's worse is that Boyd has been checking you out. So Erica figures if she makes me leave Derek for Kira, she can have Derek all to herself and Boyd can have you! You're my friend and I would never forgive myself if he tried anything with you."

The wolf licks Scott's face, trying to calm it's mother down and Allison hugs him despite his low growl.

" She's not worth getting angry at, besides you and Derek have a strong bond that hasn't been broken. Remember who tried to get between you two and they ended up dead and is she doesn't get the message, I have the right arrows that'll fix her and Boyd correctly."

Scott laughs at the comment feeling a bit better as he walks Allison to the front door.

" Thanks for cheering me up, I'm going to track the coyote that came into the cafeteria today, maybe you would like to come?"

Allison nods as they both make sure the wolf doesn't follow them as they walk In the woods.  
>Scott picks up the scent of the coyote as Scott and Allison manage to find the car wreck.<br>The car is still there in the same spot where it crashed eight years before covered in dirt.

" Why didn't the police move this when it happened?"

" It would have been too much trouble to tow it out from way back in the woods."

Allison states as they examine the car to find the dried hand print and the claw marks.  
>They find a doll in the wreckage, like the one Stiles sent to Scott to show the mother and the two girls.<br>Allison shakes the doll before squeezing it, the doll's voice box triggers it saying " I'm Hungry!" and scares Allison.  
>They hear a roar and Scott sees a pair of blue eyes watching them before it disappears and it roars again.<br>Allison is pinned by the coyote as she reaches for a Chinese ring dagger until Scott's eyes glow as he says " Malia?".  
>The coyote's eyes glow blue as she looks into his before running away making Scott chase her.<p>

Scott hears a pained yelp as the coyote is caught in a trap, hanging upside down as the security guard from school is smirking.  
>He aims his gun ready to shoot the coyote until he starts choking as Scott's eyes turn demon red, Allison throws the dagger to free the coyote.<br>The hunter is spun around as Scott disarms the man and the coyote sinks her teeth into his back with Allison drawing her bow.  
>Scott growls at Malia to let go, but she keeps tearing through his ribs until she eats his heart spilling blood on the ground.<br>Scott lets the body drop as the coyote growls warningly at him with blood dripping down it's teeth and muzzle.  
>Scott enters his true alpha form and unleashes a loud roar, making the coyote submit and change back to being a human.<br>His roar is heared throughout Beacon Hills at the twins, Issac, Boyd and Erica cringe as it makes them fall to their knees.  
>The police station shakes as the officers cover their ears except for Stiles as he smirks confidently.<p>

Allison helps Scott cover Malia with a blanket as they walk her back to the station.  
>Malia is shaking as her and Scott sit near the sheriff's office, Scott rubs her back gently.<br>She curls into Scott's side as he stays with her while Allison is picked up by her father.  
>In the back of the SUV is the body of the security guard as they head back home.<br>Once the body is being handled, Allison hands the gun to her father to examine it.  
>He checks the bullets to find they are silver tipped with mountain ash inside.<br>The symbol engraved on the barrel is a stylized skull and Chris mutters one word.

" Caliveras."


	78. Vision

Derek and Peter are making their way back to the loft after being tortured.  
>Derek went to unlock the door to fins it was already unlocked, making him growl.<br>Red and blue eyes glow as the door is slowly opened and they jump in roaring.  
>Both Hales turn as they hear loud shuffling coming from Derek's room.<br>One they lock the lot door, they slowly creep towards Derek's room  
>The door is pushed open and they rush in to find Erica in some sexy lingerie.<br>Peter rubs his head as a headache is starting to form from seeing her here.

" We must have pissed someone off or God likes to torture us for some reason."

Derek growls as Erica blows some kisses to him, making him growl louder.

" What are you doing in my bed Erica?!"

" I never thought you would say that, but I want to be ready when you come my way."

" Why would I ever leave Scott for you!"

" Scott has a wandering eye like all men and what I saw he's been really friendly with the new girl at school Kira is her name."

Derek growls lower as he go to pull Erica off his bed when she wraps her legs around his waist.  
>Derek growls lowly as she goes to kiss him, but she is yanked off of Derek by Peter and he tosses her to the ground.<br>She gasps as Peter's claws are on her throat, ready to kill her fast just to make her disappear for good.

" You have some nerve badmouthing my alpha like that! I should kill you for dressing like a tramp!"

Erica growls as her eyes turn yellow and look into Peter's cold blue eyes defiantly.

" Scott is a pathetic half breed who trapped Derek by getting pregnant. He's tainted and he doesn't deserve Derek, he's a demon wolf like Deucalion and it won't long before he turns into Kate Argent!"

Peter growls as he bitch slaps Erica in the face, leaving a red hand print on her face.

" Unlike Kate Argent he hasn't used us for fun or murder us like she has. You're the pathetic one because you think because you got an alpha makeover, you can do whatever you want! Who would ever want you, you have a bony ass, fat thighs and bad skin!"

" Oh please you'll just kill Scott once you're bored of him. You just want his power, you don't love him."

Erica screams as her face is clawed by Peter as his claws are long and black as he growls.

" I would have killed Scott long ago of I was after his power and his pups would have been dead with him. I've made terrible mistakes and I have regrets yoou'll never understand, but I don't regret changing Scott or submitting to him. Love is nothing you will never understand!"

Peter snarls after Erica punches him to break free as she shifts into her wolf form.

" I love Derek and and he will love me once that stupid mutt bitch is out of the way!"

Peter shifts into his demon wolf form and their fight goes to the living room of the loft.  
>Teeth snap, claws clash and tear as the two wolves fight until Peter draws blood.<br>Derek finally steps in and pulls Peter away as Erica curls up in a ball as she cries.  
>Peter snarls before his wounds start healing as he remembers to reattach his finger.<p>

" Thanks for your help by the way Derek, You just stood there and let this cunt badmouth Scott!"

" That's because he doesn't love Scott like he says, he needs a real woman not a bitch like Scott!"

Erica smirks until Peter walks towards her and kicks her ribs hard, making them crack.  
>He grinned as she coughs up blood as Derek gathers her stuff out of his room.<br>When Derek returns, he watches Peter examine his hand to see hs finger is healed.  
>Derek focused his attention on Erica as she bleeds and whimpers in pain from Peter.<p>

" Erica your attitude is exactly like Kate's and she tried to kill Scott also. That is why we will never be together and besides we all know you're fucking Boyd."

Erica passes out as Peter watches Derek wrap her up in a blanket and he growls.

" Where are you going?"

" I am going to see my alpha since you're too busy taking out the trash."

Peter takes off after making sure he has clean clothes on as he runs to Scott's house.  
>He uses the key Scott gave him for emergencies and he finds the pups are separated.<br>They run up to Peter and yip to see their uncle is alive as he goes to Scott's room.  
>He sits on the bed and looks around the room waiting for his alpha to come home.<br>Scott walks in after coming from the police station and he is tired from today's events.  
>A note is left on the rail of the stairs, his mother saying she's working late and for him not to get into werewolf trouble.<br>Scott chuckles at the note as he walks up the stairs to his room with the pups.  
>The pups bark and yip happily around their mother as he opens the door to see Peter.<br>Scott jumps on the bed, pinning Peter with a grin on face as the pups leave the room.

" Where's Derek? How was the trip?"

" It was fun for the most part my sweet."

Before Scott could ask, Peter kisses him and they growl as they make out on the bed.  
>Scott goes to removes Peter's shirt when he catches a foul scent lingering on him.<p>

" Why do you have Erica's scent on you?"

" When we got back, we found the loft was open and we found Erica in Derek's bed. She was wearing some slutty lingerie and well I ended up fighting her since she said some horrid things that will never happen just because you have demon wolf powers."

" Impressive work my pet, though if it was me I would have killed her."

Scott coyly slides his hand into Peter's pants and starts to rub him while whispering.

" I need you my pet."

" I need my alpha."

Scott's eyes turn red as removes Peter's clothes out of his way as he swallows Peter.  
>Peter moans as Scott sucks him hard, his magic fingers fingering meticulously.<br>Peter slowly pushes Scott on his back and makes his alpha look at him confused.

" I love you so much my alpha, let me pleasure you for a bit my sweet."

Scott growls, but he whimpers as the rough touch of Peter's fingers search his body.  
>The firm muscles of his chest, abs and stomach twitched as the fingers rubbed the skin.<br>Scott felt his pants being pulled down to free his hardening cock from it's prison.  
>Peter licked his lips watching as his alpha's cock twitched in the cold air of the room.<br>He placed butterfly kisses from the tip all the way to the base before licking it hard.  
>Their eyes locked together as Scott watched Peter's mouth swallow his cock slowly.<br>Scott's stomach tighten as Peter caressed his naval while he massaged Scott' balls.  
>Pleasure surged through their system as they watched their eyes experience it.<br>Scott began to howl as he came hard, pouring his sweet cream down Peter's throat.  
>Peter greedily drank all of it and he embraced Scott as his mouth was by his ear.<p>

" I enjoyed that tasty treat my alpha. I missed you so much."

Peter whispers into Scott's ear and a evil smirk slowly forms on Scott's lips.  
>He brings Peter closer to him, he slides his hot cock into Peter moaning at the heat.<br>Scott grins evilly as he takes Peter hard and fast, Peter licking his neck hard.  
>Peter whimpers as he feels his cock throb before he climaxes with a low moan.<br>Scott bites his neck as he cums inside Peter, his hips keep thrusting on their own.  
>Peter looks down on Scott's chest and notices the tattoo is giving off a burning heat.<br>He notices Scott's eyes were glazed as his eyes were rapidly turn dark red.  
>He caresses Scott's face, trying to calm down him, but Scott grabbed his neck.<p>

" Shhhhh, it's okay my sweet just relax."

" I can't stop thinking about what Erica said though."

" Erica is full of herself, don't take her seriously. Besides you're handling your new powers very well."

Peter nuzzles Scott's neck as Scott pulls out of him and sighs closing his eyes gently.  
>Unfortunately his mind lit up to show Derek entering Erica's room unnoticed.<br>He saw the blood and claw marks as Derek helped her clean up her wounds.  
>His ears twitched as he heard Derek talking to Erica about something.<p>

" As much as you annoy me Erica, you're still my beta and Boyd."

Erica smiles a bit as Derek wraps up her wounds before she hugs him gently.  
>Scott feels his teeth coming out as he makes a fist and punches the wall hard.<br>Peter is startled as Scott's skin darkens a bit and his claws are forming now.

" What's wrong?"

" Derek is at Erica's house and she's hugging him!"

Peter raises an eyebrow before a vision of what Scott experienced replays before him.  
>Peter mutters something about the past and Scott asks what he said, but no answer.<br>Scott watches Derek smack Erica's arm and scold her about her recent behavior.  
>Scott rubs his eyes before snarling at Peter to make his pet focus on him.<p>

" What the hell did you mutter about?"

" I was just reminded of when Derek and Kate were together, of course we had no idea until the house was burned down. It's just hard that we've lost so many because of Kate Argent!"

Scott bit his lips, blood starts to drip from it as he watches Erica moan in misery as Derek lectured her.  
>Derek snarls at her to stop her actions, but Erica kisses him on the lips hard.<br>Erica then pushes Derek out of her room, locking her door and start to cry as she fell down.  
>Scott is shocked until his demon form comes out and he goes to run out after Derek.<br>Peter grabs him and he gets a low growl from his alpha as he grabs some clothes.

" I don't want anyone, but me to see my alpha's sculpted body."

Scott frowns as Peter dresses him before running to the front door to see Kira at the door.  
>She looks up only to gasp seeing Scott in all of his demon glory ready to attack.<br>Scott notices she isn't afraid of his form, just surprised to see him all demon wolf.

" What are you doing here Kira?"

" I wanted to talk about what happened earlier at school."

" You're not afraid of my demon form? I didn't want to scare you."

" It's okay Lydia and Allison explained alot about you and everyone after school. I wanted to make sure my friend is okay."

Scott brings her inside to sit on the couch as he shifts back to his human form.  
>Peter is watching them from the stairs as they start talking about the lunch incident.<br>Scott feels alot of stress come off his shoulders as he talked to Kira happily.  
>The front door opened to reveal Derek as he noticed Kira and Scott on the couch.<p>

" Is this Kira the new girl at school?"

Scott slowly nods as Kira pats him on the shoulder gently as she grabs her backpack.

" I'll see you at school tomorrow Scott."

Derek and Peter watch her leave as Derek closes the door and locks it when Scott growls.  
>Scott lunges at Derek and they snap at each other until Derek pins him to the ground.<p>

" LET GO OF ME!"

" Not until you calm down and stop thinking that I would find any interest in Erica."

Scott glares as Derek starts to choke a bit, Scott's eyes are glowing red at this point.

" How can I when you apparently has some lust for that whore and I can't believe any sane reason why you bit her other than you needed pack members!"

Derek growls as he uses some of Scott's powers to free himself of the demon grip.

" Scott if I had any sexual urge for Erica, I wouldn't be here and she would be wearing the ring and pendant you have."

Derek rubs Scott's side as an attempt to calm him and Scott shakes his head a bit.  
>Peter picks up the scent of blood as some runs out of Scott's nose like a river.<br>Scott shivers as he passes out and Peter helps Derek pick him up off the ground.  
>They carry him to his room and the blood suddenly stops as he enters a deep sleep.<br>The pups run into the room and curl up against their mother whimpering quietly.  
>Derek and Peter clean the blood away before they crawl into bed to sleep with them.<p> 


	79. Restrained

Scott wakes up to Laura nudging his face with a smile on her face as she pants.  
>Scott opens one eye and he ruffles the soft fur on her head to make her whine.<br>He sits up and his head starts to pound, making him feel like he was hung over.  
>Once the haze of sleep left his eyes, he looked around and noticed he was alone.<br>Aside from the pups sleeping around his body, Seems Derek and Peter went home.

Scott went to shower as the pups followed him, unaware Derek and Peter were downstairs.  
>Derek was cooking bacon in the kitchen with some eggs, sausage, ham and orange juice.<br>Peter just finished drying some clothes and he was folding clothes into different stacks.  
>Melissa came home to see both wolves were cooking and doing laundry quietly.<p>

" Never thought I would see this, now if you guys could get Scott to vacuum I'll be in heaven."

They laugh as she makes her way to her room, Scott comes out of his room in clean clothes.  
>His back pack on his back as he yawns before hugging his mom and smiling widely.<p>

" Morning mom, how was work today?"

" It's busy like before, I just hope we don't get any more murders. The hospital staff is barely recovering from the Darach murders."

" You know maybe one more murder wouldn't be so bad."

He winks at his mother only to receive a glare from her.

" Last thing I need is find out you've been causing murders young man! I don't want to find out Chris Argent has you locked up in a werewolf jail."

" I think I'll be praised for killing Erica, we're tired of her unhealthy obsession with my fiance."

Melissa goes to her room to sleep as Scott walks downstairs to find a plate on the table.  
>He starts eating the food, Derek and Peter watch him eat slowly and notice he's still tired.<br>Scott pushes the plate away and feels his eyelids getting heavy as he yawns loudly.  
>Soon he jumps out of his chair from the loud honking coming outside of the house.<br>Derek and Peter growl from the honking as Scott ignores the honks from outside

" It's too damn early in the morning to be honking like a mad man!"

Another car came up behind the jeep, making Stiles stop honking as a tall man walked by.  
>Issac and Stiles growled as the man as he knocked on the door announcing his presence.<br>Peter walked to the door and opened to feel his knees weaken at the person here.  
>You can see where Scott got his looks from and the resemblance scared Peter a bit.<br>Scott froze as his dad came in, pouring himself some coffee as Derek stood next to Scott.

" Come on son, not even a hello before you leave for school?"

" FUCK YOU!"

Scott bit his lips and he tries to leave, but his dad grabs his arm unaware of Peter.  
>Peter's claws are black as he doesn't like that this man has an arm on his alpha.<br>Derek glares at Peter to stop and then hears a low growl building in Scott's throat.

" Excuse me, but I don't think grabbing Scott will make him talk, he's very stubborn."

Derek says only to have him look into his eyes and Scott hoping he could escape.

" This is my son and I don't see how this concerns you."

Mr. McCall looks at the fancy ring on Derek's finger.

" So who's the lucky girl?"

Peter covers his mouth, but fails as he starts laughing like he was crazy.

" You're grabbing her arm Dad."

Scott smirks at the look of confusion on his father's face until he grabs Scott's hand.  
>He sees the ring and he realizes that it matches the one Derek is wearing.<p>

" Do you know that Scott is too young for you?"

" I'm not an idiot thank you of course. I knew that when we first started our relationship."

Scott manages to wiggle free and run outside to jump and land in the jeep.  
>Melissa walks downstairs wondering why there was so much noise going on.<br>She froze seeing her ex husband in the same room with Scott's fiance and pet.  
>Stiles takes off, dirt and rocks flying as they drive towards school as Scott roars.<br>The school was actually quiet for once, not to mention it was recovering nicely.  
>The damages done by the coyote were gone and it was a calm day for everyone.<br>Well when Scott spotted Erica, he almost tore her apart with his demon form.  
>Stiles managed to keep his demon restrained, but today seeing his father was bad.<br>It's been a long time since Mr. McCall was in Beacon Hills and now he was here.  
>Scott managed to calm down after talking to Kira and Allison during lunch.<br>Soon school is over as Scott did his homework during class to keep his anger down.  
>Stiles, Issac and Scott got into the jeep and drove away from the school to go home.<br>Scott finds a thick piece of wood in the back with a picture of Erica on it like a target.  
>Issac adds another picture as Scott run his claws all over the board as it cracked.<br>Stiles glares at Issac for giving Scott more sticks and stuff to break with his claws.

" Issac don't tease an angry wolf!"

Issac shrugged until he noticed Scott's claws were digging into the seats.

" I'M GOING TO KILL ERICA AND THAT ASSHOLE! HE BETTER NOT TOUCH MY MOTHER OR I'LL SKIN HIM ALIVE AND WEAR HIS SKIN!"

Scott turns into his demon alpha female form and tears into the seats and floor.  
>The jeep starts to swerve past some trees as Stiles makes it stop as Scott growls.<br>Issac wolfs out and they both snap their teeth and snarl before they start fighting.  
>Issac is getting some good hits, but Scott grabs him by the throat and chokes him hard.<br>His eyes are getting darker as he is blinded by his rage unaware of a chain around his neck.  
>A thick silver chain tightens around Scott's neck as Stiles makes electricity surge through it.<br>Scott drops Issac and thrashed wildly as Stiles keep shocking him out of his demon form.  
>The demon wolf roars and snaps his teeth until he goes towards Stiles only to fall down.<br>Stiles levitates him into the back of the jeep and chains him to the floor of his jeep.  
>Once Scott was restrained, Stiles was checking Issac over for any major injuries.<p>

" I told you not to tease him and look he almost killed you!"

" Scott was not going to kill or harm me, look there are no marks and I feel fine."

Stiles noticed there were no bruises, no red marks, or any sign of tissue or muscle damage.  
>Issac looks towards the jeep to see Scott is laying down as he changes back to human form.<p>

" This may be weird to say, but watching Scott being all chained is is turning me on."

Stiles looks at Scott and laughs as Issac shifts from foot to foot slowly.

" Wow didn't know you into that kind of stuff babe? When were you ever chained up like this?"

" Derek did to help me get through the full moons. You would like that wouldn't you Stiles? Me all chained up as Scott fucks me like a bitch in heat as you suck my cock like a lollipop before you jump up and ride my cock?"

Stiles tries to talk, but he ends up sputtering random words as his face is bright red.

" I CAN HEAR YOU AND I DON'T SLEEP WITH EVERYONE HERE, I'M NOT A SLUT!"

Scott growled as he looked at the chains that held him down and he growled.  
>Stiles uses his magic to put a shirt on him since his demon form is shirtless.<br>When Issac and Stiles go near Scott, they find Sheriff Stilinski and Mr. McCall there.

" HEY Dad, Mr. McCall, you both look great, have you guys lost weight, new haircuts? listen about the earlier conversation, we know we like to joke around like that?"

" Sure Stiles"

Both parents say as Mr. McCall walks towards his son and the chains disappear except for one.

" Scott get out of the jeep, we have a lot of discuss."

" There is nothing to talk about Dad! Now you care about me after being away for a long time! Did your conscious finally cave in?"

" Scott I've always cared about you, I sen your guys money to make sure you have clothes and food. Which is why I'm here to make sure you don't see Mr. Hale for a long time."

Scott growled at the chain on his neck as it jingle when he was close to his fathers.

" What the fuck does that mean?"

" You sound just like your mother, it means that both Hales are not allowed to come near you or the house. Except for school and work you're grounded and those four wolf pups in your room have to go."

Scott fell to his knees, shocked that his dad found out about Peter's involvement.

" Did mom agree to this? and If you think I'm going to give the pups away you are crazy?"

" No your mother didn't agree, but I'm doing what's best for you and yes those pups have to go. I don't want to get bitten by four rats when I come to the house!"

Stiles noticed Scott was getting angry again and he pushed Mr. McCall away from his jeep.

" I don't care if you're are FBI agent, but you sir have no right to be enforcing these sudden rules."

Sheriff Stilenski sighed as he handed Stiles an official document of a restraining order.  
>It clarified that Derek Hale and Peter Hale are not to come near Scott McCall at all.<br>No communication of any kind is to be exchanged unless they want to go to jail.  
>Scott looks at the document and it has the official stamp of approval and just freezes.<br>Stiles glares at his father when he notices another document hidden under the order.  
>It read performance evaluation for Sheriff Stilenski to decide the status of his position.<p>

" Stiles not one word please!"

Issac was next to Scott, rubbing his back gently to calm his friend down.

" Hey Scott are you okay?"

Scott shakes his head before snapping the chain and pushing his Dad away.

" YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE! THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME FROM SEEING MY PARTNERS AND PUPS!"

" SCOTT IT'S NOT HEALTHY TO HAVE TWO PARTNERS WHO ARE OLDER THAN YOU. PLUS IT'S ILLEGAL TO HAVE FOUR WILD WOLF PUPS AT A HOUSE."

" THEY ARE NOT WILD! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY OR DO, I LOVE DEREK AND PETER!"

Scott punches his dad hard in the face, his claws drawn out as he stalked towards his father.  
>Stiles fixes the chain and he starts to shock Scott again to make him stop his assault.<br>Sheriff Stilenski helps chain Scott to the jeep, but it's useless as Scott goes to run away.  
>The jeep is pulled right behind him as it lands into a tree and the chain jingles wildly.<br>Issac and Stiles' help move Scott's unconscious dad as Stiles tries to calm Scott down.  
>The chain breaks again as Scott takes off towards Derek's loft with the chain around his neck.<p> 


	80. Lost

Leaves crunched under Scott's hands and feet as he ran from the woods.  
>The silver chain jingling around his neck as he made his way to Derek's loft.<br>He came to the door, sweat dipping off his body and his lungs burned.  
>The door slide open as he walked in, the pups crying as they ran towards him.<br>Scott kneeled down and he hugged them tightly, they lick and nuzzle him.

" Don't worry babies, we won't go back their if he's still there."

Scott whispered to his pups as he walked around the loft, Peter sleeping on the couch.  
>Peter had a place of his own, but the cops were watching it so he came to hide here.<br>Scott came to Derek's room where he was sleeping as Scott let the pups run to him.  
>Laura stayed with Scott as Derek woke up and Scott sat on the bed crying with Laura.<p>

" He called them rats, DO THEY LOOK LIKE RATS?! I can't see you or Peter, there's a fucking restraining order, what am I going to do?"

" Well we can see you in school, you're allowed to go to school and work. This sucks though your mother is angry and she did her best to stop him."

Scott rubs his nose with Laura's as his tears are drying up, but his eyes are going dark red.

" I'll kill him!"

Scott mutters making Laura whimper and run towards Derek to stay with her brothers.  
>Derek pulls Scott close to him and starts rubbing his shoulders to calm him down.<p>

" You need to calm down, you're scaring the pups."

" I know I know. I'm shocked that Peter didn't bite or claw my dad."

" I AM NOT AN ATTACK DOG, I AM A WOLF!"

Peter yelled from the living room, Scott snarls at him, but sighs as his cellphone rings.  
>The caller id says Stiles as he answers the call only to growl finding out ti was his dad.<p>

" That's low using my best friends phone, like you haven't done enough to me already!"

" If my phone wasn't crushed, I wouldn't have to do this. You have some nerve punching your own father, where the hell are you boy?!"

" FUCK YOU, NO WONDER DIVORCED YOU! IF YOU COME NEAR HER I SWEAR I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE AND MAKE A JACKET OUT OF YOUR SKIN!"

" Don't you threaten me boy, if you're with those Hales, I'll throw them in jail myself and get those rats put to sleep!"

Scott's teeth and claws come out as he roars a demonic howl that cracks both cellphones.  
>Mr. McCall falls to the ground again, blood coming out of his ears as Scott snaps his teeth.<br>He shifts into his second wolf form and goes to find his father only to get pinned by Derek.  
>Peter jumped off the couch as Scott thrashed around the living room, trying to free himself.<p>

" Will you calm down Scott, this will only make things worse and you know that!"

Derek says to Scott only to get a roar as a reply and Derek bites him to make him submit.

" You better get home Scott, if your dad finds out you're here, we're all screwed!"

" I thought you were an alpha Derek not a pussy who follows rules."

Derek's eyes turn red as his claws sink deeper into Scott's back, making Scott whimper.

" We all know that if you're finds out what we are, we're all dead! The hunters could be following him to get to us and last time I checked you were the pussy in this relationship Scott."

Derek whispers in Scott's ear making Peter snicker, but he gets an elbow to the face.  
>Scott wiggles free as he goes to run towards the door to escape and find his creep father.<p>

" I'M NOT A PUSSY YOU FUCK, I WILL SHOW YOU BY KILLING HIM!"

Peter sees the silver chain and he rushes to grab it and pull Scott away from the door.  
>Scott snarls and swipes as Peter drags him to a wall to chain him up until he's calm.<p>

" What the hell are you doing Peter?!"

" Saving your life Derek and preventing my alpha from destroying his true alpha powers. I he kills an innocent human he'll turn into a feral werewolf and we'll have no choice, but to put him down!"

Scott snarls and growls at Peter as the chain jingles and burns his neck a bit as he thrashed.

" Let me go!"

Peter wolfs out and snarls in Scott's face, both wolves snarling in each other's faces.  
>Derek punches Peter in the face, making him back away as he grabs Scott by the throat.<p>

" OH FOR FUCKS SAFE CALM DOWN SCOTT OR IM GOING TO HURT YOU WORSE THAN BEFORE. NOW CALM THE FUCK DOWN OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE DADDY KNOWS WHERE YOU ARE!"

Derek roars at Scott with his fangs bared and Scott slumps against the wall, broken and crying.  
>Scott feels his vision start to blur before he blacks out again and feels everything fade away.<br>When he wakes up, he's in his room and finds all the baby stuff, the crib are all gone.  
>Melissa walks in and hugs her son as he cries his out and she rubs his back to soothe him.<p>

" I know baby, I miss them too. I kept expecting to hear them yip or run up to me all furry and cute like you."

Scott's phone is on the nightstand, the cracks start to mend themselves like Stiles' phone.  
>Stiles is in his room, tears streaming down his face as Issac is trying to cheer him up.<br>Scott looks up to his mother, his eyes are bright red, making his brown eyes stand out more.

" Why didn't you try to stop him?"

" Honey I tried my best, I screamed at him, but he's stubborn and unfortunately the law is against us."

" Why did Stiles' father agree to help him?"

" Well this is going to hurt more, but Agent McCall started the evaluation performance on the sheriff to decide whether or not he can still be the sheriff due to all the unsolved cases and mass murders going on here. "

Scott digs his claws into his hips as he just cries his eyes out from all this chaos happening.  
>Meanwhile we go to Stiles who has stopped crying, but he s just depressed as Issac hugs him.<br>At the loft Peter is laying in the spare bedroom with the pups curled up around him.  
>Derek is laying in bed, looking at the silver chain that was around Scott's neck earlier.<br>His eyes fill with tears as the flashback of when Scott was poisoned with the necrobane.  
>Laura jumped onto the bed and cries in Derek's arms, wanting to be back with her mother.<br>Derek holds her close as they lay down and try to go to sleep with tears falling down.

Back at the Stilenski house, we find the sheriff in his room laying on his bed.  
>Stiles just sighs as Issac hugs him and licks his face in an attempt to cheer him up.<p>

" Don't worry babe, your dad won't lose his job."

" I should have done something though I have magic powers for fucks sake! I could have used a memory spell to erase Scott and Melissa from his dad's mind. I could have sent him to another dimension or destroy the paperwork he forced my dad to do!"

" Hey hey now you have to be strong, your dad feels bad enough about all this. I hope Scott is doing better."

" Are you kidding, Scott is broken! Not seeing Derek or Peter is bad enough, but to not have his children with him? It's a mothers worse nightmare, not being to see or have your children around. I did however manage to stop Erica's obsession with Derek, I found a potion that will reset Erica's mind and erase the cause of her obsession with Derek. That way she will only focus on Boyd and that way we're all happy."

" That's impressive babe, you need to do that next time you see her!"

" I already gave Boyd the potion and explain how to use it on Erica when we went to school today. I am still upset about Scott though."

" Well why don't we go visit him, besides your dad is asleep."

" Actually I put a sleeping potion in his milk at dinner, he won't wake up until his alarm clock goes off. How else could we have sex without waking him up?"

Stiles gave Issac a sly smirk as he teleported them to Scott's room instantly.  
>They gaped at how empty the room looked without all the baby stuff and crib.<br>Melissa is sleeping in one chair and Scott is laying in his bed, crying in his sleep.  
>Melissa wakes up to find Stiles and Issac have arrived to help cheer up scott.<br>She hugs them both and thanks them as she goes to her room to sleep.  
>Stiles and Issac sit on the bed on ether side of Scott, the tears running down.<br>Issac looks at Scott's arms and he notices that Scott's ring and pendant are missing.

" Hey babe Scott's ring and pendant are gone. His demo one is still here though."

Stiles looks at Scott and he notices that the ring and pendant are gone.

" Derek must have taken them off when he took the baby stuff with him. No telling that Scott's dad would have either destroyed them or use them as evidence against Derek."

Stiles looks down and rubs Scott's face before placing a kiss on Scott's forehead.  
>Issac gently strokes Scott's hair, Scott starts to lick Issac's wrist, making Issac freeze.<p>

" Scott it's me Issac."

Issac starts to move only to feel Scott's teeth latch onto his wrist in a gentle grip.  
>Issac whimpers until Stiles waves his hand and Scott releases his wrist to snore.<p>

" I put a sleeping spell on him to make sure he didn't try anything. He probably thought you were Peter which would explain the licking. It was arousing to watch, but hey we're all friends not friends with benefits."

" Suuure Stiles just keep telling yourself that, besides we need to sleep anyway, we all have school tomorrow."

Stiles and Issac make themselves comfy as they sleep in Scott's bed, to make sure he's safe.


	81. Heat

Scott groans as the morning sun shines on his face and he sits up slowly.  
>He reaches around his neck to find it empty and his ring is gone as well.<br>A sad smile graces his lips at Stiles and Isaac are cuddling next to him.  
>Scott figured Derek took them when he took the baby stuff with him.<br>His heart sank as he grabbed some clothes, some towels and went to shower.  
>The hot water soothes his muscles, but he just focuses on cleaning himself.<br>5 minutes pass and Scott comes out in clean clothes and sits in his chair.  
>Stiles and Issac are fixing themselves up, trying to talk to Scott.<p>

" Hey dude are you okay? Talk to us I mean we were cuddling in bed did something happen?"

" If we did have a threesome I would be in a happy mood o course it would have just landed you guys in jail!"

Scott growls at the ring mark on his finger and just wants to curl into a ball.

" Come on Scott you need to stay positive, we can figure something out."

Scott growls are getting lower and animal like as his nose starts to bleed.

" HOW THE HELL CAN I STAY POSITIVE, HE'S RUINING MY LIFE!"

Foot steps are heard as Stiles makes him and Issac invisible as Mr. McCall walks in.  
>He looks at Scott to see the blood dripping from his nose unaware of Stiles and Issac.<p>

" Son who were you talking to and why is your nose bleeding?"

" I was on my phone before you barged in my room. When I'm depressed my nose starts to bleed. I'm hurting myself to show that I hate you!"

" Hurting yourself will just upset your mother and me. You will thank me for doing this, but for now let's go eat breakfast."

" I'm not hungry."

" Your mother went through alot of trouble to cook, now you're going to come downstairs and eat. You're too skinny as it is."

Scott gets up only find himself pinned to the wall, his dad has one hand on his neck.  
>It doesn't leave marks, but Scott finds it hard to breathe until he kicks his dad's legs.<br>drops to the floor as Scott runs out of his room down to the kitchen.  
>Melissa has a plate of sliced fruit and some toast, but Scott doesn't want to eat it.<p>

" I'm not hungry."

" Just eat this for me please? i know you're angry, but I don't want you starving yourself."

Scott sighs as he eats all the fruit and toast on the plate before handing it back to his mom.  
>He grabs his backpack and runs outside to see Issac and Stiles are the jeep waiting for him.<br>Scott gets to the jeep only to vomit all the food out of his stomach before getting in the back.  
>Stiles cleans him up with his magic and makes a breakfast shake for him to drink for now.<p>

" Why should I eat anything, I'm not not happy!"

" There's a surprise at school for you and you need your strength now drink, it will fill your stomach."

Scott growls as he drinks the shake to gag at the taste, but he drinks it anyway.  
>Soon they arrive at school really early and Scott jumps out to look around the place.<p>

" So where's the surprise?"

A pair of hands cover Scott's eyes and Scott freezes when a familiar scent hits his nose.

" Guess who?"

Scott turns around to see Derek and he nuzzles his firm chest, inhaling his scent.  
>Derek hugs Scott and sniffs his hair, loving Scott's scent and his warm body.<p>

" How are the pups doing? I miss them so much."

" They are doing okay, they miss you too."

" I really miss them. How is Peter doing?"

Peter comes up and nips Scott's neck whispering " I miss you too my alpha."

Scott moans as he hugs them both unaware they were smirking evilly.  
>They started to suck on both sides of Scott's neck and groping him.<p>

" If you're going to do that, go find a room or a bathroom!"

Stiles says only to see Scott carried off into the nearest boys bathroom.  
>Derek locks the main door as Peter starts pulling down Scott's pants.<p>

" No wait stop not in here, it's too weird!"

Scott moans as Derek licks his face and Peter starts to deep throat Scott.  
>Derek and Scott start making out, lips and tongues greedily suck and mark.<p>

" You look like a puppy."

Derek smacks Scott's ass with a growl, making Scott slowly skull fuck Peter.  
>Scott places one hand of Peter's hair, enjoying the talented mouth on him.<br>Scott rubs his face on Derek's chest, missing the feeling of his firm body.  
>Derek pulls down his pants to free his hard cock as he pushes up Scott's shirt.<br>He nips and licks Scott's shoulder before sliding inside him with a low groan.  
>Derek starts thrusting into Scott, he missed the heat and tightens on his cock.<br>Scott moans and pants as Derek growls louder, licking the back of his neck.

" Fuck you're tighter than normal, you must have really missed me."

Scott groans as he skull fucks Peter harder, his body is starting to sweat.

" What's wrong with me? I feel really hot."

" Huh looks like the demon wolf is going into heat. This would explain your recent behavior and anger."

" Well I've been feeling more aroused lately."

Scott removed his cock from Peter's mouth only to start frenching him hard.  
>Scott moans as Derek nips his neck and starts sucking on the bleeding mark.<br>Peter is then turned to face the bathroom sink as Scott removes his pants.  
>Scott licks Peter's entrance before entering him and starts to take him rough.<br>Peter moans and whimpers as Scott runs his hands on his abs and hips slowly.

" Does my pet like this? Being taken by his alpha?"

Scott whispers in Peter's ear and lick the shell of it to make Peter whimper.  
>Peter nods and groans as Scott thrusts faster, nipping and licking Peter's neck.<br>Derek sucks harder as he fucks Scott harder than before, the muscles tightening.  
>Scott strokes Peter hard before they both come at the same time with a low moan.<br>Scott's ass tightens on Derek's cock, making Derek moan as he cums hard in him.  
>Derek pulls out slowly, Scott and Peter looking into each others eyes before Scott growls.<p>

Scott starts to shake his head, his eyes turning dark red as he says two words.

" Mate,den!"

Derek notices Scott's skin is darkening and hugs him from behind as Scott says again.

" Mate,den,mate,den!"

" What are you talking about Scott?"

" Need to mate in den, body on fire, need to . ."

" Scott you're at school, you can't go out looking like that."

Derek hears Stiles voice in his mind as Scott claws at the bathroom wall.

_' Hey yu need to get Scott out of there, I can feel his demon wolf powers rising. I can make a magic clone to cover for Scott, but I need his phone since his dad is tracking it. Go on, I'll call you if anything happens.'_

Derek pulls up his pants and goes to unlock the bathroom door to find Stiles waiting.  
>Derek hands him the phone before Stiles teleports them to the woods while he cleans up.<br>The Scott clone has Scott's backpack as Stiles explains to him how to keep cool.  
>In the woods Scott leads Derek and Peter to a cave near a dried ravine and rocks.<br>Scott growls as he shifts into his demon alpha female form and sniffs around.  
>A few bats are hanging around until Scott roars at them to send them flying.<br>Once the cave is secure, Scott motions them to enter and signals them to strip.

Scott sniffs the air before be tackles Derek and tries to mount him only to get hit.  
>Derek's eyes turn red as they circle each other, their claws coming as they snarl.<p>

" We've been through this Scott, you are NOT fucking me!"

" You're not that strong to resist me, I am a demon wolf!"

Scott roars as Peter jumps on Scott and they start wrestling on the ground.  
>Derek goes near his clothes to find his phone as Scott fucks Peter.<br>Derek starts texting Stiles to ignore the heavy panting and whimpers.

_' You're spell isn't working on Scott!"_

_' The magic clone is working just fine with us, no one seems to notice anything different."_

_' NO Moron the spell you used on the pendant to help Scott control his demon. He just went into heat and he;s losing control!'_

_' Hold on the demon wolf is in heat? Fuck this is bad, listen you need to make sure he doesn't dominate you since you make the normal Scott submit easily. You need to show him you're in charge otherwise he'll make Peter mount him and we both know you don't want that!'_

Derek places the phone down and growls to see Scott whispering in Peter's ear.  
>Derek grabs Scott and pins him to the wall as he shifts into his second wolf form.<br>Scott snarls and snaps his teeth only to whine as Derek starts jerking him off.

" What are you doing?"

" You're mine McCall! You don't let anyone else, BUT ME fuck your ass!"

Derek starts to thrust hard and fast into Scott, pressing him into the wall.

Scott howls as Derek smack his ass before squeezing it and biting his neck.  
>Scott resists the urge to submit, but pants like a bitch as Derek hit his sweet spot.<br>Peter closes his eyes as he strokes himself, listening to Scott pant and whimper.  
>Scott keens loudly as Derek fucks him harder, making him cum with a howl.<br>Derek snarls as he flips Scott onto his hands and knees as he keeps going.  
>Peter crawls over to them, Scott has his face aimed at the ground as he whimpers.<p>

" You've proven your point, now stop you're hurting him!"

" If it hurts him so much then why hasn't he asked me to stop?"

Derek smirks as Scott moans like a bitch in heat as Derek keeps plowing into him.  
>Peter lays on his back as notices Scott's cock is dark red, and very swollen.<br>Peter licks his lips as he takes Scott into his mouth, suckling him hard.  
>Scott pants as he starts swallowing Peter, moaning on Peter's cock.<br>Derek roars as he takes Scott hard and raw before roaring his release.

Derek slowly pulls out to see some of cum leak out of Scott's ass slowly.  
>Scott and Peter cum at the same time before Scott releases Peter's flaccid cock.<br>Peter drinks all of Scott's cum and sucks him clean before Scott falls onto his side.  
>Derek and Peter nudge Scott gently only to hear him snore as he changes back.<br>Derek has a smug smirk on his face as Peter growls at him with his teeth bared.

" You fucking abused him!"

" It's not abuse because Scott would have been in pain and there would have been blood dripping out of him."

" Scott wasn't in his right mind, you took advantage!"

" I would never hurt my mate, let alone my husband!"

Derek growls only to go silent, realizing what he said to receive a glare from Peter.  
>Peter faces the wall, tears quietly running down as it starts to rain outside.<br>Scott tries to up only to feel a burning pain travel cover his entire lower back.

" Damn Derek you broke my ass this time! Hey where are we?"

Scott looks around and notices they are in a dark cave, his clothes are in a pile.  
>He notices Derek is being quiet and Peter is staring at the wall growling lowly.<p>

" Well Scott we are in a cave that you took us to because your demon wolf went into heat and didn't want to stop mating. Derek took advantage of that by basically abusing your ass even though he claims you weren't in pain!"

Scott raises an eyebrow as one hand goes to his entrance and he finds dried blood.  
>Scott also smells salt and he notices some shiny streaks running down Peter's face.<p>

" What's wrong Peter?"

" It's nothing just SHUTUP!"

Peters growls, making Scott whimper as he puts his clothes back on.  
>We walks towards the cave entrance, watching the rain fall harder.<p>

" I'm sorry for ruining our only time to see each other."

Scott sighs before he runs into the woods as the rain soaks his clothing.  
>He focuses on going home, his body throbbing in pain from the run.<br>He makes it to the window of his room to watch his clone finish his homework.  
>As he opens the window, his clone says hello before it dissappears into smoke.<br>Scott changes out of wet clothes into dry ones as he sits at his desk quietly.  
>A picture of him, Derek, Peter and the pups makes him tear up.<br>Back at the cave Derek and Peter are cleaning themselves up from earlier.

" Wow we really fucked up this time."

" What do you mean 'we' Peter? You're the one sitting here upset and crying like a bitch. You told Scott to shut-up because you didn't want him to see you crying."

Peter punches Derek in the face, breaking his nose as his eyes glow blue.

" I DON'T CRY! YOU FUCKED UP WITH HIM, IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SAID ANYTHING TO HIS FATHER, WE WOULD ALL BE TOGETHER WITH THE PUPS!"

" I'm not the one that is upset being just a pet to the demon wolf! You're jealous because I got to mate with Scott before you had the chance!"

Peter grabs Derek's throat and starts to choke him as his skin is darkening.

" I'M HAPPY BEING SCOTT'S PET! HE LOVES ME DEREK WHETHER YOU WANT TO BELIEVE IT OR NOT! YEAH I DO WANT TO MATE WITH HIM, I CARE FOR HIM TOO MUCH ABOUT MY ALPHA TO HURT HIM! UNLIKE YOU WHO ALWAYS HURTS HIM! YOU CONSTANTLY LIE AND HIDE STUFF FROM HIM, YOU SHOULD LEAVE WHILE YOU CAN STILL BREATHE!"

" I told him about my past with Kate which he found out from the bitch herself! Paige was very hard to talk about!"

" Your comments about Paige being your true love was like stabbing Scott with a wolfsbane coated knife! You fucking disgust me, your mother would be ashamed of you since you were the reason our family was burned, not to mention you nearly drove Scott to being the mate of Deucallion!"

" YOU'RE CALLING ME DISGUSTING! SCOTT IS HALF YOUR AGE YOU FUCKING PEDOPHILE!"

Derek shifts into his second wolf form and as Peter shifts into his demon form.  
>Both Hales roar as they lunge into the air and start to claw and bite each other.<br>As both wolves are tearing into each other, Scott is crying quietly in his room.  
>Melissa walks in and feels her heart break seeing her son breaking down.<p>

" Hey sweetie is everything okay?"

" No I'm so fucked up."

Melissa hugs Scott and he just hides his face in her shirt, his tears running down.

" Honey I don't know what you're going through, but you know you can talk to me right?"

" Talking won't help bring my pups or my mates back. I just need some space right now mom."

Melissa backs away slowly after she kisses his head and walks downstairs crying.  
>Scott growls as he flips his desk over and clawing the door of his room hard.<br>His phone goes off, the caller id saying Issac as he growls before answering.

" WHAT?"

" I wanted to make sure you were okay, Stiles has tried to find a way to end the restraining order without compromising his dad's job."

" It doesn't matter since I've fucked up with Derek and Peter. They're both angry at me! Issac I'm scared that they'll leave me because of my dad and what about my pups-"

Scott drops his phone as his starts to have a panic attack, his chest tightening.  
>Stiles enters the room with a syringe as he restrains Scott before injecting him.<br>The green glowing liquid enters Scott's neck, making him slump in his chair.  
>Stiles watches the needle disappear as the needle mark is healed by Scott's powers.<p>

" For once you could not inject strange liquids into me, I may end up human or turning into a girl."

" There is no way that could ever happen because I know what I am injecting you with...okay that sounded weird. Look I heard you freaking out over the phone, you shouldn't be snapping at anyone. Couples fight all the time and a lot of times parents get in the way when they aren't needed."

" Stiles my heart is breaking, all this stress of what I'm going to do is killing me. I don't want you to get involved because it's not fair and I don't want you to hate me!"

" I could never hate you Scott. You may scare me, annoy me, kissed me once, but I could never hate you. Knowing you're in pain is my stress plus my dad being evaluated on his job doesn't help. You've been there for me when my mom passed away and I want to be here to help you."

" My problems are putting more stress on you, you have your own problems to focus on. Just leave me alone, I don't want to exhaust you from all my problems."

"Look Scott you;re my brother and I care about you. Besides the way me and Issac have been going, I'm surprised I can still stand and walk."

Scott covers his ears as Stiles hits his chest lightly, Stiles smirks at Scott's expression of disgust.

" Ewwww bro, I don't want to know about Issac dipping his wick in your candle."

" Yeah well payback is a bitch. I had to watch you and Derek fuck in the backseat that night he was running from the cops and the hunters."

Scott blushes a bit and he giggles from a certain moment that happened between them.

" I'm not the one who grabbed my junk, thinking it was my stomach when I was pregnant. Besides you didn't turn on the radio to drown us out I swear you kept rubbing my cum covered cock as an excuse to feel me up."

Scott says with a coy wink as Stiles blushes and tries to think of a valid reason.

" Well I thought Derek was going to bite my hand and I had my hand on a place where Derek would never bite and rip off."

" You sure about that? Or was it you just wanted to feel my cock like that night we slept at your place all those years ago."

" Don't flatter yourself McCall!"

" I can hear the lie in your voice cutie."

Scott smirks as he brings Stiles into his lap, their jean covered cocks touching each other.  
>Scott gives Stiles a kiss on his lips, Stiles is speechless as he feels very warm right now.<br>Issac's voice cuts through the thick silence seeing the call didn't end from before.

" Hey is everything okay over there?"

" Yeah we're cool and if you were serious about having that three-way with Scott, now is the time since he's being all friendly. Also technically he's separated since Derek took the ring and they aren't seeing each other at the moment."

" Why the sudden change, did Scott kiss you?"

"..."

" Oh that's okay, he's your bro."

The door to the room opens to reveal Mr. McCall walking in, noticing Stiles is in Scott's lap.

" Just because you can't see the Hales, doesn't give you the right to kiss other boys to make me angry!"

Scott smirks evilly as he grabs Stiles and they start making out, making Scott's dad leave the room.  
>Once the door was closed, Scott pushes Stiles onto his bed to watch his best friend just sit there in shock.<p>

" Sorry Stiles, I had to make my dad leave me alone?"

" Hey you have the phone call on video, I can see everything and that kiss was hot I think you broke Stiles."

Scott smirks as Stiles is still sitting in shock and Issac is just chuckling at the sight.

" It's too easy to break Stiles."

Scott's laptop beeps loudly as he receives a message from the pups?  
>A picture loads to reveal Derek and Peter all bloody and beaten badly.<br>Scott is wondering how the pups learned to use a laptop, let alone send a message.  
>He gasps at the severe wounds and tries to Skype Derek, but there is no answer.<br>Scott sits next to Stiles and curls up into a ball, whimpering " I want to see them!"

Meanwhile Derek groans as he is cleaning his wounds while the pups are barking.  
>Peter is in the bathroom cleaning up his room, he growls from the painful wounds.<p>

" Quit barking puppies! Please stop you're giving me a headache!"

Laura runs up to Derek and bites his ankle making Derek snarl at her.

" Stop that, I can bite back you dumb pup!"

Jason runs out of the bathroom with the gauze as Peter chases after him.  
>Laura bites Derek again before stopping Peter from hurting her brother.<br>A loud knock on the door makes everyone freeze and Peter quickly dresses.  
>He opens the door to see a pizza delivery man at the door with four pizzas.<br>Peter is about to say he has the wrong place when the pups come to the door.  
>The pizza man kneels down as Laura hands him some money to pay for the order.<br>The pups carry the pizza boxes into the loft and the pizza man smiles at them.

" Cute puppies, very smart ones also. Thanks for the tip and have a good night."

Peter nods as he watches the pizza man leave before closing the loft door.

" Wait a minute you guys ordered pizza? I know you guys can talk when you're in your wolf form."

The pups don't answer as they open one pizza box and start eating the pizza.

" Answer your uncle!"

Derek growls as he sits on the ground, Laura grabs a slice and carries it to Derek.  
>Peter is eating with the pups muttering how he hates mushrooms, but he eats it.<br>Laura places the pizza slice in Derek's hand before shaking her head and tail.

" Eat."

Derek gasps and eats the pizza slice before rubbing Laura's ear gently to apologize.  
>Laura licks his hand before getting her father some more pizza to eat and enjoy.<br>Peter is fighting over a slice with Tyler and Jason as Stiles covers himself in cheese.  
>Laura giggles at the sight before going to the window, staring up at the clear night sky.<br>She howls a sad howl, missing her mother before running towards the loft door.  
>She sees the lock and breaks the lock by pulling it open and Peter trys to catch her.<br>Laura is far away from the loft as she makes her way home, the front door opens.  
>Melissa is on her way to work as Laura runs past her and sees Mr. McCall on the couch.<br>Laura growls as she jumps over the couch to head upstairs and pushes open the door.

" Get that rat out of my house Scott!"

" FUCK YOU!"

Scott slams the door after Laura jumps into his arms and licks his face happily.  
>He rubs her ears and she yips while Stiles is shocked to see Laura is here with them.<p>

" Hey baby girl what brings you here? You know grandpa doesn't like you. You probably don't understand what I'm saying"

" I don't care about the evil jerk downstairs, I miss you so much, we all miss you!"

Scott's eyes widen and stutters along with Stiles from what they heard.

" D..D..D..Did y..y..you just s..s..speak?"

" Yes we can talk without being fused and it's amazing!"

" My baby girl, my babies can talk!"

Scott says as tears of joy run down his face and he hugs his daughter tight.  
>Stiles grins as he pets her soft fur, the strong smell of cheese hits their noses.<p>

" Hey Laura why do you smell like pizza?"

" We got pizza for dinner today. I had to help daddy eat since he was hurt while Tyler and Jason were fighting over a slice with Uncle Peter. You should have seen Stiles, he was covered in cheese and sauce heeheeheehee."

Scott licks her head lovingly as Stiles imagines a puppy covered in cheese.  
>Laura starts to whimper in fear and cower into Scott as his father walk in the room.<p>

" Boy why are you talking to a wild wolf pup, they'll bite your neck easily."

" It's none of your damn business what I do now leave before I punch you!"

" Fine I'll just have to talk her myself!"

Mr. McCall grabs Laura by the ruff of her neck, making her bark as he tries to pull.  
>Scott grabs his wrist, trying to make him release his daughter before she's hurt.<p>

" Son let go of this rat now!"

Scott growls as his fangs come out and his eyes are glowing dark red.

" Let go of MY PUP!"

Mr. McCall releases Laura as Scott snaps his teeth as his father violently.

" GET OOOOOOOUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT!"

Scott unleashes a sonic roar that launches his father out of the room into the hallway.

" You're going to destroy that restraining order or else... I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR AN AFTERBIRTH!"

The door slams shut as Scott pants from his anger and sits on his bed with Laura.  
>Stiles waves his hand to make Scott's dad sleep on the couch without hassle.<br>Stiles erases the images of Scott's wolf parts from Mr. McCall minds.  
>Scott smiles as he rubs his nose with Laura's as she licks Scott's face.<p>

" Thanks bro, kinda lost my cool there."

" It's cool, I would have done the same thing if I had wolf powers. also the way you yelled turned me on a bit."

Laura barks at Stiles as Scott nuzzles her to calm down only making her bark more.

"You just stay with Issac, Aunty Stiles!"

Stiles raises an eyebrow while Scott snickers from the comment.

" Don't you mean Uncle Stiles young one?"

" No Aunt Stiles because you're the woman in the relationship."

Scott laughs like a madman as Stiles frowns from what Laura thinks of him.

" Oh really? well which boy pup is gay?"

" That would be Tyler since he keeps saying Ethan has a nice ass, but I said no Aiden has a better looking ass!"

' Oh man I can't wait until you're old enough to date, Scott and Derek will have their hands full!"

Stiles and Scott laugh their heads while Laura whines in embarrassment from them.


	82. William

Back at the loft Derek and Peter had just put the other pups to bed.  
>They weren't looking at each other, they were acting like spoiled children.<br>Scott sneaks inside to return Laura and he notices both Hales are quiet.  
>He makes it to the pups room even though they knew he was here.<br>The pups wake up to yip and bark, seeing their mother was okay.

" I can't believe they are already talking and they're barely a year old."

Derek just snarls as he ignores Scott, Scott felt his heart sank from that snarl.

" Did I do something wrong?"

Scott notices Peter is quiet also so he just give the pups some attention.  
>Scott cuddles Laura as he puts the pups back into bed and he goes to leave.<p>

" I'm sorry if I did something wrong, but i love you both even though you guys are acting like spoiled brats. I understand if you don't want to see me for awhile and Laura you need to stay here until this thing with my dad passes."

Scott licks her forehead before leaving the loft, making her cry and whimper sadly.  
>Laura scratches at the door, she hears Scott crying before he runs off into the woods.<br>Laura keeps scratching the door until her claws throb in pain and there is some blood.

" Mom, mommy come back, I want my mommy!"

Laura cries before she turns to Derek and Peter growling lowly as her eyes turn slightly red.  
>Both Hales are startled as her growls are going lower and lower as she starts to scream.<p>

" THIS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU REALLY LOVED MY MOTHER LIKE YOU SAID YOU DO, SHE WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT US HERE!"

Laura snaps her teeth before running to the room and hiding in the crib to cry her eyes out.  
>Her brothers run into the crib to calm her down after snarling at Derek and Peter.<br>Derek looks at the clear night sky while Peter digs his claws into his leg to punish himself.  
>Meanwhile Scott is running deep into the woods in his first wolf form until he hears a howl.<br>His ears twitch as he follows the pained filled howls, they keep increasing in volume.  
>The strong scent of blood is overwhelming his nose as he cames upon an animal trap.<br>A white wolf cub is struggling to free his leg, Scott looks around as he helps the wolf cub.  
>The pups eyes are amber as Scott's turn red to heal the poor pups leg so he can walk.<p>

Scott growls as he brings the pup into his arms, two hunters are aiming their guns at them.  
>Scott's eye turn dark red as the hunters shoot themselves and fall from their own bullets.<br>The pup nuzzles him as Scott looks around to find the pups parents only to smell more blood.  
>He moves some branches aside to find they were already dead and placed in plastic bags.<br>They had white hair, but the weird thing was that they were in their thirties though.  
>The pup whimpers as he looks at his parents, Scott rubs his head trying not to cry.<p>

" I'm so sorry little one."

The pup looks up at Scott as if asking if he could take him home now that was alone.  
>Scott hugs the pup before letting the pup say his goodbye before leaving to his new home.<br>Scott was glad his dad was at work, meaning his mom was home as he came inside.  
>He went up to his room and set the pup down, the pup wagged his tail as he explored.<br>The pup yips with a smile on his face as Melissa enters to see the pup run around the room.

" Mom I found him in a trap, his parents are dead and I couldn't leave him there, he's too young being on his own. Please let me keep him!'

Melissa just felt her heart break seeing her son so upset, plus the pup is really cute.

" It's okay you can keep him. Poor little guy losing his parents at a young age. Does he have a name?"

Scott looks into the pups eyes to see they turned amber despite it being his natural eye color.  
>The pup licks his hand gently before a name enters Scott's mind as he pets the pup.<p>

" William. His name is William."

The pup now known as William yips happily and rolls around on Scott's bed.

" Is he a were wolf Scott?"

" Yeah he has amber eyes for both natural eye color and his werewolf eyes."

Scott pets William to see a vision of his parents, they were white werewolves.  
>Very rare breed living in Beacon Hills in secret all these years until they had William.<br>William's birthday was a few days ago and he is just a year old werewolf pup.  
>It flashes to William's mother telling him to find the alpha as they fight the hunters.<br>Then shows when William caught in a trap and then Scott came to save him.  
>Scott feels some tears trickle down his face and William whimpers at Scott.<br>Scott blinks before he hears William's thought and senses William fear.

_' What the? I can hear your thoughts William, I won't leave you alone in this word.'_

_' Really? That is great, I knew you came to save me. Do you have children?'_

_' Yes four of them. I know they will just love you. You have the softest fur coat ever!'_

Scott rubs William's stomach to make William pant and bark from the attention.  
>Melissa smiles at the scene before she takes a quick picture of them on her phone.<p>

" Look at him, he's just too cute and fluffy!"

Melissa laughs as she pets William while at the loft Laura is freaking out.  
>She goes to the loft door and growls it for being locked and starts barking.<p>

" It's locked! DAAADDDD! unlock the door!"

" Go to bed Laura."

" OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

" I AM YOUR FATHER LAURA! NOW GO TO BED BEFORE I SPANK YOU!"

" DADDY! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! I WANT MY MOMMY NOW!'

She makes the big puppy eyes with some tears as Peter walks out of his room.

" Will you stop screaming like lunatics, I'm shocked the cops haven't arrived to see what's with all the screaming!"

Derek sighs through his nose as he grabs Laura to put her back in the room with the others.  
>When he opens the door, the pups fuse and knock Derek down as it breaks the door.<br>The wolf runs through the woods to reach the house and bolt upstairs to Scott's room.  
>The door is pushed open to see Scott is petting William until the wolf sniff him carefully.<br>Scott is shocked as William doesn't move as the huge wolf sniffs him all over.

" Mom who is this?"

" This is William, your new brother. I found him in the woods all alone, his parents are dead and I want to keep him!"

The wolf looks at William as he wags his tail before they change back into pups.  
>William hides behind Scott, whimpering in fear as Scott pets him gently.<p>

" Hey Hey they just want to meet you, Don't be scared."

William walks towards them as they sniff him before they yip and play with him.  
>Scott watches them play before William yawns and his stomach growls loudly.<p>

" It's okay William, you must be hungry. I can understand you were alone."

Laura says as Scott brings out a bag of beef jerky and hands a piece to William.  
>William licks his lips before biting into the cured meat with such hunger.<br>He accidentally nipped Scott's hand and starts crying as he curls into a ball.  
>Scott hugs him, assuring him it was an accident as William eats all the jerky.<br>Once he finishes Scott starts to lick him, bathing him as William yips.  
>The pups yawn before curling up in a circle, leaving a spot for William.<p>

William goes to the spot and they cuddle him to welcome him into their family.  
>Scott smiles as he watches them fall asleep as Melissa walks in to watch them.<br>She takes another quick picture before Scott walks towards his mother.

" See they are so cute together."

" Yes they are. How are you going to explain William to Derek and Peter?"

" I'm keeping him mom, he is one of my pups now, although he's an oddball with white fur and amber eyes. What will his human will look like will be interesting."

Melissa hugs her son as they watch the pups mewl in their sleep.

" i know you will raise him well, but you need to go to sleep Scott. Still losing your family that fast is terrible. He reminds me of Derek."

Scott frowns as he lays on his bed and the pups snuggle into him as he starts snoring.  
>Meanwhile in the woods, the police are picking up the bodies of the hunters.<br>William's parents bodies are also being sent to the morgue while they sweep the area.  
>Sheriff Stilenski and Stiles are walking near the area as evidence is gathered.<p>

" Are Scott and the pups okay son?"

" Yeah they're in Scott's room sleeping right now. So why did you bring me out here?"

" Well the couple we found dead and placed in plastic bags were shifters, but the weird thing is that the hunters that did this were found dead not too far from them. There's an animal trap with blood and white fur on it, it's being tested right now."

" How did the hunters die, were they bitten or clawed?"

" No we found bullets in their chest multiples times, but so far we found the gun residue came from their own guns. Also the animal trap was bent open and there were weird tracks leading away from it."

" Scott must have been here dad, I feel the presence of a demon here."

" Don't worry he won't get in trouble I promise."

Unknown to them, one of the police officers is recording everything they found.  
>His gun has a stylized skull engraved on the barrel like the last hunter we saw.<br>We go to the loft where Derek is fixing the loft door as Peter is eating pizza.  
>Derek fixes the door only to grimace as Peter burps loudly from the pizza.<p>

" UGH! You're a fucking pig! Yuck black olives, onions and mushrooms."

" They are delicious, especially when covered with green tabasco sauce."

Derek picks at the toppings while eating it as Peter eats a slice of meat pizza.  
>Peter's phone goes off and he finds it's a picture message from Melissa.<p>

" A picture from Melissa? Maybe it's her in a bikini?"

" AAAAAHHHHH I'M BLIND!"

Derek feels his eyes burn as Peter accepts the message only to gasp.

" Derek look at this!"

Derek looks at the picture of Scott with the white wolf pup on his bed.

" I don't believe it, there's a White Fang still alive I thought they were hunted until extinction? I need to see this pup."

" I'm going with you since Scott is my alpha!"

Derek snarls as they lock the lot door and take off to Scott's house where the door is open.  
>Melissa just finished fixing the door when Derek and Peter arrive ans she lets them in.<br>Both Hales walk upstairs and open Scott's room to see him sleeping with the pups.  
>Scott yawns before he sees them and motions them to keep quiet before leading them out.<br>Scott closes the door quietly before he faces Derek and Peter who are soaked from the rain.

" I found William in the woods caught in a trap, his parents were killed and he was next so I killed the hunters, well I made them kill themselves."

" How did you do that without destroying your true alpha powers?"

" The demon wolf did it."

" I don't think it's a good idea Scott."

" Baby please, he has no other family!

Derek just sighs before Scott starts to whisper seductively in his ear.

" Come on baby, I need you so badly."

Derek doesn't respond and Scott growls since Derek became a statue.

" Well I'm keeping William and if you don't like it then you can just fuck off!"

Derek is surprised by Scott's comment, but he scratches Scott's ear to make him whimper.  
>Derek sighs through his nose before finally giving in and making Scott smile brightly.<p>

" Fine we'll keep him, but if anyone asks, he came from Peter."

" I don't have any white hair on my body at all."

Derek gags at the mental image before Scott grabs him and they kiss hard.  
>Their lips and tongues press and mark each as they moan until they part for air.<br>Peter growls to make them turn to see Mr. McCall standing there with a glare.

" What are they doing here boy!"

Scott growls as he dad comes closer, his knuckles cracking a bit.

" Back off Dad!"

" I don't think so Scott!"

Derek and Peter try to hold Scott back, but his fangs come through as he snaps his teeth.

" If you don't back off, I'll kill you!"

Scott's dad gasps, but he falls down as Melissa whacked him with a baseball bat.

" You three go into the room and makeup now before I have you all neutered."

She carries her ex husband back to the living as Scott chuckles at his mom.

" Nice shot mom."

Scott walks in to see the pups are still asleep and he pets William's soft fur.  
>Derek and Peter are shocked to see a White Fang still alive and they pet him.<br>Scott walks into the bathroom to picks up some towels until Derek grabs him.  
>Scott starts to whine as Derek grinds into him and as Peter walks in as well.<p>

" Hey what are you doing Derek?"

" Making it up to you for acting like a jerky baby."

" Why did you act like that?"

" I didn't like how the demon wolf acted when it was in heat."

Scott nods as he understands before looking at Peter.

" Why were you crying Peter?"

" Derek went too far with something he said."

Scott looks at Derek with a glare.

" Derek say you're sorry for making Peter cry."

Derek growls as Peter grins only to get hit by Scott.

" Peter behave for once!"

Peter rubs his arm as Derek rolls his eyes a bit.

" I'm sorry for making you cry Peter, didn't know you were that sensitive."

Scott grins as they finally stopped acting like spoiled brats.

" See that wasn't so bad, the pups think Stiles is their aunt."

Both Hales laugh their heads off, agreeing that Stiles is the woman.  
>Also the pups are really smart for being barely a year old and talking.<p>

" I also found out that Tyler likes boys."

Derek shakes his head while Peter isn't shocked by this information.  
>Scott giggles until Derek's cold hands travel all over his chest and stomach.<br>Scott moans as Derek lays him on hia back while Peter reaches into his jeans.  
>Peter smirks as he licks and sucks on Scott's lower body with light touches.<p>

Derek focuses on Scott's upper body by rubbing his beard on Scott's neck and chest.  
>Peter suckles Scott's balls as he jerks him off while fondling and squeezing his ass.<br>Scott moans as he reaches into Derek's jeans and starts jerking him off hard and fast.  
>Peter goes faster, smacking Scott's ass as Derek pinches and twists Scott's nipples.<br>Scott's hips jerk as he cums with a low moan, the cum covering his cock and Peter's hand.  
>Scott pulls Derek's cock out and starts to deep throat him as Peter removes his clothes.<br>Derek groans as he keeps pinching Scott's nipples while Peter lowers himself on Scott's cock.  
>Peter starts to go up and down on Scott's cock, his hands rubbing Scott's firm abs.<p>

Derek moves his body so it looks like he is laying facedown on Scott's face gently.  
>Derek starts to thrust into Scott's mouth, he flicks Scott's nipples, making him moan.<br>Peter rides Scott harder, sweat dripping from his toned body as he rides his alpha.  
>Scott moans as Derek thrusts faster, he smacks Derek's ass before reaching for Peter.<br>Scott finds Peter's cock as he jerks him off as Peter feels his climax coming fast.  
>With a low moan, Peter cums all over Scott's abs and stomach before pulling himself off.<p>

Derek sits up as he removes Scott mouth from his cock to bring him on all fours.  
>Derek slides into Scott and fucks him while Scott pants for air before grabbing Peter.<br>Scott takes Peter into his mouth as he moans from Derek fucking him hard and fast.  
>Peter lovingly rubs Scott's head, loving the feel of his alpha's mouth on him.<br>Derek growls as he takes Scott harder than before, Scott fingers Peter as he moans.  
>Derek keeps going until he cums hard with a low roar and he slowly pulls out.<p>

Scott removes his mouth off Peter as he pins the former alpha to the ground.  
>Scott enters Peter again and he fucks him into the bathroom floor hard.<br>Once they finished mating their brains out, they shower their bodies clean.  
>They came out to see the pups are still asleep ans they cuddle with the pups.<br>Meanwhile the police offer at the crime scene is contacting his boss.

" So there were White Fangs in Beacon Hills all this time?"

" This couple had a year old pup before they were killed. The alpha female found him and took him home."

" Were the hunters dealt with?"

" The hunters deaths were recorded as them shooting themselves, but the alpha female supposedly made them do it."

" So the rumors of this alpha female having the demon wolf's powers are true."

" Do you want me to take care of the alpha female?"

" Just watch them for now. The female has a large pack with seven wolves, three of them alphas, a banshee, a kitsune, an arch mage and a hunter. Having a White Fang in the pack may make it stronger than ever despite having four pups that can fuse into one big wolf. Not to mention this is the same one that took down Gerard Argent and the alpha pack. We just need to wait until the right time."


	83. The Infected

During the night Scott wakes ups and notices William is whimpering.  
>He gently pets him and notices everyone else is still sound asleep.<br>Scott whispers to William so he doesn't wake up everyone else.

" Hey pup what's wrong?"

" IIt's just that I wanted to get my stuff from my old house before it's destroyed. I want a picture of my parents so I don't forget them."

" I'll get you one, don't worry William. You'll never forget them and remember they are always watching over you."

William licks Scott's hand as he goes to play with Stiles before they roll around.  
>Scott notices Derek and Peter are still sleeping, he kisses them on the forehead.<br>He slips on a hoodie and sneaks out his bedroom window and run into the woods.  
>Using William's scent, he runs into a thicket of trees where a house stands.<br>The front door is open as Scott walks in, noting that the house was well-preserved.  
>Not a sign of dust, dirt or spider webs were found as Scott walked around it.<p>

He finds a framed picture of William's parents hanging on the wall in a wooden frame.  
>He also noticed that the house was empty, all the furniture was missing or taken.<br>There was a sing on the door stating that it was the property of the county now.  
>Scott sniffed and followed William's scent to a room that had a crib inside of it.<br>The crib had some baby clothes and toys in it, a mobile of wolves was above it.  
>Scott found a baby bag and he gathered everything in the room to fit in the bag.<p>

Soon he went through each room, gathering what he could since someone was already here.  
>He came to the master bedroom and he found that it was empty and barren as well.<br>There were tracks leading to the closet where a deep claw mark was found on the door.  
>Scott ran his hands over them, shuddering as he managed to open the reinforced door.<br>The closet was empty except for the large safe sitting in the middle of the room.  
>It looked like a wolf sitting down with the door on its stomach with a dial.<br>Scott wondered what was inside, but he didn't want to hurt William by opening it.

With a final walk-through of the house, Scott grabbed the safe and bags he had filled.  
>He left the now abandoned house, unaware that a pair of silver eyes were following him.<br>He first carried the bags through his bedroom window since they didn't weight that much.  
>Next thing was the safe and man he had some trouble, but he got it inside near his bed.<br>William noticed the bags and he whimpered sadly as he recognized the familiar scent.  
>Scott showed him the picture he found and William cried as he rubbed his nose on the glass.<br>The pup noticed the safe and yipped as he sniffed it and wagged his tail relieved seeing it.

" Hey you found my family safe! I thought it was gone by now."

" Well someone was after it, the closet door had a deep claw mark."

" Still you found it for me and I am so happy, I want to open it when everyone is awake because you're my family now."

Scott smiles as he sits next to the safe, William jumping into his lap with a happy smile.  
>They both sigh as they fall asleep with a snore as Peter slowly wakes up and yawns.<br>He knew Scott snuck out and judging from the bags, he found William's stuff.  
>The wolf shaped safe though had him wondering what was inside it, it was an old safe.<br>Derek woke up and noticed Peter's gaze was on the safe and he grabbed him by the throat.

" Don't even think about opening that poor pups safe!"

" There's nothing wrong with being curious, of course we already have enough money to keep us happy. Oh that's right you never told him about the vault did you?"

" If you mention that to him, you will die!"

Peter rolls his eyes at the threat and remove Derek's claws from his throat gently.  
>Peter walks up to Scott and starts to rub his shoulders to make him moan.<br>Peter smirks as he starts licking Scott's ear and whispers in a sultry tone.

" My alpha the floor is not very comfy, come to bed where it's warm."

William wakes up and starts to snarl at Peter, Peter gently picks up William.  
>He places William with the other pups, the sun is about to side outside.<br>William growls as Derek picks him up, petting his soft white fur to calm him.  
>Derek gets up, ignoring Peter and Scott in bed as he opens a door in the wall.<p>

" Don't worry about him William, Peter is a...well I can't say that because you're a pup and you wouldn't understand."

" I'm not stupid, Peter is a toy that my mom plays with."

" I like you a lot William."

Derek opens the door in the wall, it's a baby room where the crib and baby stuff are.  
>Stiles help them create this room so Scott can have his pups near him without his dad knowing.<br>The pups run in and yip as Derek brought in William's baby stuff from the room.  
>Derek is combining both William's crib and the pup's crib to make one big crib for them.<br>Once it was finished the pups were placed inside as Derek started to feed them.  
>A low purple light covered the room to confirm it was safe and that it was sound proof.<p>

Scott wanted to see where Derek went to, but he moaned as Peter nipped his chest.  
>Scott growled as he started to lick Peter's neck, then sucking on the soft skin hard.<br>When a hickey formed, Scott shook his head as Peter slid off their pants and panted.  
>Scott wanted to check on the pups, but Peter was using his demon powers to keep him here.<br>Scott growls as his turns into his demon alpha form, pinning Peter onto his back.

" You ever try that again pet, I'll kill you!"

Peter nodded as Scott entered him and started to pound into him hard and slow.  
>Low moans ans growls were heard as Scott mated with Peter as he snapped his teeth.<br>Derek just finished feeding the pups when he felt the demon wolf in the next room.  
>Derek cleaned up the empty bottles before leaving the room and closing the door.<br>He turns to watch Scott had just climaxed into Peter as they both pant from their session.  
>Scott ran his claws over Peter's back and smacks Peter's ass and back, smirking.<p>

" What is going on here?"

" Just reminding the pet who is in charge here."

Derek walks up to Scott and kisses his neck, only to get a low snarl for a response.

" Baby you need to calm down."

Scott snarls as he pulls out of Peter and slips on some short pants and walks out.  
>Derek and Peter growl at each until they realize Scott is in his demon form.<br>Scott walks down the stairs, his claws out as he smells his father and mother.  
>He hears their heartbeats as he goes to attack only Derek gets him in a headlock.<br>Derek drags him back into his room, turning into a demon himself to restrain Scott.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LET ME GO!"

Derek growls as Scott thrashed around until Peter pulls down Scott's shorts.  
>Peter licks his lips as he starts sucking the cum off of Scott's cock greedily.<br>Scott gasps as he feels Peter suck him hard, but the feeling is short lived.  
>Derek pulls Scott out of Peter's mouth and tosses him onto the bed hard.<br>Scott growls as Derek pins him down, baring his sharp teeth and claws.

" Don't you dare leave this room in that form! Your dad will ed up killing us all!"

Derek bit Scott's neck and sucked the blood that gushed from the wound.  
>Scott moans as Derek drank from him, it's been a long time before they did that.<br>Clothes begin to land on the ground as Derek becomes his demon wolf form.

" Do you want the demon wolf baby?"

" Need my demon bitch now!"

" You look so good my alpha!"

Derek snaps his teeth as he enters Scott, slowly fucking him as he pinches Scott's chest.  
>He angled his thrusts, smirking as Scott moaned as his sweet spot was hit perfectly.<p>

" Such a good bitch, so responsive and tight!"

Derek whispers as he thrusts faster into Scott, making him nod as he moans louder.

" I love it so much...my fiancee."

Scott gasps as Derek fucks him harder, running his tongue all over Scott's body.  
>Scott whimpers as his cock throbs from being hard and wanting release so badly.<p>

" OH GOD HARDER, DEREK, HARDER!"

" Beg for it you demon bitch!"

" Just fuck me please, I'm a dirty slut, your dirty slut!"

Derek raises an eyebrow as he bites Scott's neck harder, pounding him into the bed.  
>Scott pants as he felt a clawed hand stroke his cock hard and fast along with the thrusts.<br>He bit his lip, trying to hold on before he howled so loud that house shook as he cums.  
>Derek roars as he cums hard in Scott, their red eyes looking into each other as they pant.<br>Derek licks his hand and Scott's stomach clean of their mess with a smile on his lips.  
>Scott looks at Derek like a puppy wanting attention as they pant for cool air.<p>

" Silly pup you are! making a mess on your sexy body, you naughty pup."

Derek whispers into Scott's ear as he smack Scott on his ass, making him moan.  
>Scott looks off to the side to see Peter has just climaxed into the pillow he mounted.<br>Peter kept sniffing and licking Scott's shorts as he panted from his climax heavily.  
>Scott went to be near Peter, but Derek growled lowly as he snapped his teeth.<br>Derek growled as he started to remark Scott's neck and chest with his tongue and teeth.

" Baby please, don't move."

" What's going on Derek, why are you acting up?"

Peter frowns as he starts to clean himself up before moving the soiled pillow.

" You mentioned being engaged and it made his wolf go into defense mode!"

Scott raised an eyebrow as Derek made more marks before he shook.

" My wolf is not happy about Peter being involved, how will this work when we're married?"

" The pups don't need to hear that it was my fault. I need to shower, school will start soon."

Scott pushes Derek off him and winces as Derek's cock slid out of him.  
>He stumbles as he grabs some clothes and locks the bathroom door to shower.<br>Derek snarls at Peter as he cleans himself up for now and slips on some clothes.  
>Scott emerges five minutes later, grabbing his backpack and leaving his room.<br>Scott grabs some fruit off the table as he passes his mom and dad in the kitchen.

" Scott hold on!"

" What is it?"

" Have a nice day at school."

Scott gives them a weird look before walks outside, eating the fruit he grabbed.  
>Soon he took off fast, running past some trees and rocks before arriving at school.<br>On the steps waiting for him are Allison, Kira, Issac, Stiles, Boyd and Erica.

" Okay guys what's wrong?"

" We heard you found a white wolf pup and you have adopted him."

" What's going on with Derek and Peter?"

" What happened to the werecoyote?"

All these questions were running too fast before he growled and snapped at them.

" William is fine, he's with the other pups. Malia is back with her father and what goes on with my mates is none of your business!"

Scott walks past only to find Erica is blocking his path into the school as she smiles.

" How are you and Derek doing?"

" Why do you want to know?"

" I'm concerned since you're my friend and the mate of my alpha. I find this three-way relationship odd since most of the time they don't work. How will Peter fit in after you marry Derek? I just want to know if I could help in any way. I mean you guys helped me get over my seizures and shown me how to be brush off my past and become a better person."

Scott listened to her heartbeat and watched her body language to see she was being honest.  
>Stiles thanks Erica before he pulls Scott from her to explain why she's acting different.<p>

" Surprise I used a spell to make Erica forget her feelings for Derek and be a nice person for once."

" Dude that's like black magic, you just reset her mind, isn't that dangerous stuff to meddle with?"

" Not when they are ruining and making problems. I thank you would be appreciated, do you have any idea how long it took me to find this spell and make the potion for Boyd to use on her. Come on bro, I love you and I hate seeing you all stressed out."

Scott sighs through his nose before he kisses Stiles on the forehead as they all walk inside.  
>Classes have been quiet with Erica being nice for once and Scott's phone goes off.<br>A text message from Derek saying_ " I'll pick you up after school, we need to talk."_  
>Scott groans as he hits his head, making Allison look at him with concern.<p>

" Hey whats wrong?"

" Hmmmmm Me and Derek are fighting over something stupid."

" I'm guessing it has to do with Peter being your guys' relationship."

" I shouldn't have to ask you guys for help, This is my problem, not yours."

" We want to help you since we're in your pack and you shouldn't be stressed out."

" I can't do this, I'm scared!"

" What are you scared of? You stopped my aunt and grandpa. You defeated a pack of alphas and stopped a murderous Darach from sacrificing everyone for power."

" I'm scared of loosing everything because of my dad, I nearly shifted in front of him!"

" Stiles told me about what he dd and if my dad tried doing that to me, well he would be walking around with a limp."

" I fear I'm loosing control, I may turn into a monster and might kill my dad!"

" It happens to everyone Scott, I should know. I felt like everything was coming to an end when my mother died. You feel helpless and you want to find who caused all the pain and end them."

" Do you blame me for what happened with your mother passing away in the hospital?"

" No because she chose to try to and kill you despite the fact that you did nothing wrong to her. She didn't want me to end up like my aunt since well she ended up dead and she figured if she kills you then it would be protecting me."

The bell for lunch rings as he pats her shoulder before leaving the classroom in a rush.  
>He walks past Lydia and Aiden who are making out in front of her locker as people watch.<br>He sees Ethan sharing food with Stiles and Issac and he walks up to them with a snarl.

" This will never work, you better split up before someone gets hurts for good!"

He leaves them to find a corner and curls up in it to cry his eyes out hard.  
>Kira is throwing away from trash when she sees Scott and walks over to him.<br>She offers him a hug and he accepts it, she rubs his head as his sobs are lowering.

" It's all my fault my mates hate me."

" Why would your mates hate you?"

" I'm engaged to Derek and I'm sleeping with his uncle at the same time! How and why would anyone let their fiance do that. Now I've ruined my friend's life and I just want to give up."

" If Derek didn't approve, he would have called off the engagement long ago."

" He says he's okay with it, but my heart tells me that he isn't."

" I've never been in a relationship with anyone so I wouldn't know what to say. Just remember that if they didn't love you, they would left you alone and taken the pups. I mean people find it hard to find one person to make them complete and here you have two of them who care for you very much."

Scott stopped crying and thought about what she said before he cheered up a bit.  
>He hugs Kira before thanking her and she gives him some food to eat for lunch.<br>Soon Scott went into the woods near the school to sit in a nearby cave to calm down.  
>Meanwhile we find Stiles with the pack including Lydia and Aiden as they talk.<p>

" Look guys Scott's going through some stuff and we shouldn't take what he said seriously. I mean we all say things when we're angry and stressed out."

Boyd rolls his eyes at Stiles as Erica hits him in the arm, as if saying be nice and listen.

" Scott's being difficult, we're all trying to help him and just snaps at us."

" Yes well relationship problems aren't fixed by talking about them to others."

Allison points out only to receive a snort from Issac as Lydia glares at Issac.

" Well he had no reason to snap at the three of us for being together."

Lydia glares harder at Issac as Aiden rubs her shoulders while glaring at his twin.

" He doesn't want you guys to regret being together. You guys are getting along a lot better and it bothers him that his relationship isn't running so smooth. I mean he is sleeping with the man who nearly killed Derek and it's falling apart."

Issac shrugs making Stiles glare at him as he just cracks his neck freely and loudly.

" Well the dick better watch his anger around us or else."

Stiles summons a small baton and smack Issac on the back on his neck.

" SHUTUP!"

" Why don't you shutup and you know I'm right Stiles! If it wasn't for agent McCall, your dad wouldn't have to worry about the job evaluation he's facing."

Stiles hits Issac again on a different part of his neck until Issac grabs it and crushes the baton.

" Issac how the hell would you know what a good father is?! Your dad is the reason the Kanima killed all those people and did you forget he use to beat you to the point of death and lock you up in a freezer!"

Scott is walking back to school feeling better until he hears a loud smack.  
>He runs to find Issac has just hit Stiles in the face and Scott rams him into the wall.<p>

" HEY! Don't you dare hit him!"

" What are you going to do? You're not my alpha!"

" True, but I can beat your ass like an alpha!"

" Tainted alpha, you're a tainted dirty alpha!"

Scott starts to choke Issac as his teeth are forming and he growls loudly.  
>Erica jumps on Scott's back and Scott rears back as Boyd pulls him away.<br>Ethan checks over Issac to see a bruise shaped like a hand print on his neck.  
>Scott trashes as Boyd and Erica restrain him until he throws them off of him.<br>Derek arrives to see Scott snarl and snap his teeth at them before looking up.  
>Scott is about to lunge at him when he starts to shake and lose his footing.<br>Derek catches him and finds a dart stuck in his neck and he pulls it out.

Allison waves to him since she fired the dart to stop Scott from attacking.  
>Stiles uses his magic to erase the incident from the students minds completely.<br>Erica and Boyd are dragged away while Derek places Scott in his car and drives.  
>They end up back at Scott's house as Derek carries him to his room gently.<br>Peter is busy feeding the pups as Derek enters the room with William yipping.  
>Derek places Scott on the bed as William looks at them and whimpers sadly.<p>

" What happened to mom?"

" Mommy had a tantrum at school and he needs a nap to calm down."

William tries to jump out of the crib, but Peter looks at him with a frown.  
>Derek glares at Peter and William jumps out to run towards the bed.<p>

" It's okay William you can sleep with Scott."

Derek places William on the bed and William curled up against Scott.  
>Derek smiles before Derek glares at Peter again as William barks at Peter.<p>

" I just wanted to give William a proper bath because he smells like a foot."

" William doesn't smell, it's you Peter. Leave them alone and go shower for once."

Peter sniffs himself as he grumbles and grabs some clothes to go shower.  
>Derek chuckles as he rubs Scott's back and sighs sadly at what is going on.<br>A lone tear falls from his eyes as they land on the demon wolf mark.  
>The water sizzles as it glows brightly and Derek just falls to his knees crying.<p>

" Why is this happening to you my mate? Did I do something wrong?"

Derek whispers as Scott sits up, but his skin has darkened to a dull gray.

" You're the one causing him pain, he thinks you hate him for sleeping with Peter even though you're engaged."

Derek gasps as he looks into Scott's eyes to see the demon wolf has taken control.

" I don't hate him, I love him with every fiber of my body! It just won't work with Peter if we're married!"

" I chose Peter as my mate since you won't let me dominate you!"

" You're just a demon wolf, you're not in control of the real Scott!"

The demon smirks as he senses Derek's fear trying to leak out.

" If it wasn't for you and Peter, Scott would still be normal, a human. He would have been dead by now though. You made things worse by getting him pregnant. Plus hiding things from him isn't making him safer, it just puts him at more of a risk and you'll end up killing him. You know I'm right Derek, you should just leave Scott while you have the chance. Don't worry the pups won't remember this conversation."

William wakes up to bark at the demon as Peter comes out of the bathroom covered in soap.  
>His eyes glow blue as he uses his demon magic to restrain the beast, it thrashed to break free.<br>The demon's eyes turn silver as it roars from Peter restraining him and William barking.

" I knew it! Something is trying to control Scott, I sense something was off with Scott, help me!"

Derek nods as they combine their demon magic to separate the demon wolf.  
>The demon wolf growls as a different creature appears covered in bandages.<br>It snaps its sharp silver teeth as it's silver slitted eyes flash through the bandages.  
>Derek roars as he goes to claw it, only it shrieks as it flies out of Scott's body.<br>It stands before them, hissing at them before it disappears out of the room.  
>Peter and Derek check Scott to find he's back to normal from the creature.<br>The creature is now watching Stiles' house as it replays what it got from Scott's mind.


	84. Dark Horse

Scott wakes up alone in his room with the pups rolling around with each other.  
>He gets up pulling on some clothes as he sighs walking downstairs seeing Derek watching tv.<br>Peter is cleaning up the kitchen, Scott looks at Derek, but Derek ignores him.  
>Scott just sits at the table, Peter just finished washing the dishes and setting them.<br>He places a plate of fruit on the table as he returns to cleaning the kitchen.  
>Scott doesn't reach for the food as he just feels weird after last night.<p>

He texts Stiles and asks if he is ok since Isaac slapped him pretty hard.  
>Stiles replies that Isaac slept on the couch after the sheriff chewed him out.<br>Ethan spent the night because he said he felt something was watching the house.  
>Scott texts back saying " I'm sorry for causing the fight, but something happened last night. I wasn't myself Peter says something was controlling me."<p>

Stiles said " I know, I knew you were off, whatever it was, it was very evil, but I'm glad you're feeling better. My face healed up, I'm scared Scott."

Scott's eyes tear up as he texts back saying " I'm scared too Stiles! Please i need to meet you know! I can't be near Derek or Peter the now!

Stiles texts back " Meet me in my room, Ethan is asleep now, but we can talk."

Scott sighs as he eats the fruit before leaving to Stiles' house and reaching the window.  
>Scott climbs up the window and looks at him seeing the red mark on Stiles' cheek.<br>He hugs him tight and rubs his back as Stiles returns the hug and just sighs sadly.

" I'm so sorry, he had no right to ht you and it's my fault!"

" I was the one who mentioned his dad and I hit him with a baton."

" Yeah because he snapped because I was mean!"

He kisses Stiles' cheek, making his best friend blush.

" I don't want you being with him."

" I love him though, he's my first time and boyfriend. I know he didn't mean to hit me."

" You don't hit the ones you love."

Stiles looks down as he whispers low enough so Ethan can't hear them.

" I've seen how Derek and Peter and how Deucalion treated you though bro."

Scott raises an eyebrow as Stiles has his face hidden from view.

" What's that supposed to mean?"

" They treat you like a pet! I mean they keep stuff from you and they aren't affectionate to you in public."

" Derek is private, he doesn't like showing his emotions though."

" Pffffft! Even so you guys have sex a lot instead of talking about your problems."

Scott looks down and tears drip from his cheeks as he looks at Stiles.

" Do you think i should break up with Derek and Peter bro?"

" Any normal person would say yes. but I wouldn't. I mean you have pups don't make them come from a broken home."

" Yeah they shouldn't become like me. I need to talk to Derek things aren't going well, but Stiles please be careful I love you your like my brother."

" Really because there were times that you wanted me like I want Ethan."

Stiles chuckles as Ethan wakes up wondering what they are talking about.

Stiles grins as Scott rubs the back of his neck nervously.

" Oh nothing was just saying how I wanna bone Scott silly hehe."

" Really can we do that now or were you just kidding?"

Scott walks over climbing on top of Ethan, purposely grinding into his lap.

" I'll ride you like a pony big boy."

Scott winks as he starts to kiss Ethan's neck as Stiles to walk over and spank Scott.  
>Scott moans and he bites into Ethan's neck and Stiles spanks him again.<br>He looks at Stiles and Stiles bites his lip as Scott and than growl lowly.

" Bite me please Scott, I wanna feel you.. turn me bro."

Stiles blushes deep red as Scott nods and grins with Ethan shaking his head.

" No don't, Scott's an alpha!"

Scott kisses Ethan hard, moaning as their tongues pushed and slide against each other.

" I want to, I'm single, besides no one will ever know. Besides Ethan I want a taste of you both."

Scott brings Stiles close to him, he leans close and sucks on stiles neck nibbling it hard.  
>He lays back pulling Stiles on top of his body, they start making out loudly.<br>Ethan pulls both their pants off, he smacks their asses before licking the back of Stiles' neck.  
>Stiles gasps and looks into Scott's eyes, alpha red and his fangs bared, making Stiles' nervous.<br>Scott helps Ethan stand Stiles up as Scott starts to suck on Stiles' cock like a lollipop.  
>Stiles moaning as Ethan fingers him and strokes Scott's cock hard and Scott strokes Ethan's cock.<p>

Stiles thrusts into Scott's mouth saying " OH GOD SCOTt!"

Scott smirks, deep throating Stiles' cock growling softly sending small vibrations throughout his cock.  
>Ethan smirks then starts to eat Scott's ass, licking and rimming his hole, as he strokes Scott's hard cock.<br>Ethan removes his mouth after a few minutes and starts to slide his hard cock deep inside Scott, he starts to fuck him.  
>Scott pulls off of Stiles' cock and moans hard, as he leans up saying "Be brave brother."<br>He then bites into Stiles' neck hard, his eyes glowing alpha red as he bites into Stiles.

Stiles screams as Scott bites him, his eyes turn amber as Scott licks his chest to to relax him.  
>He slides his hard cock deep inside Stiles' ass, making him moan and pant from the thrust.<br>Scott thrusts hard as Ethan fucks him hard as well, both alphas panting hard.  
>Stiles gasps as his vision goes red like Scott's and the other wolves does.<br>As Scott fucks Stiles hard, he can feel Stiles' entrance clamp down on his cock.

" Aww look at the cute beta! Such a good beta wolf!"

Scott growls as Ethan bites into his hips, Stiles focuses on Scott's neck and chest.  
>Stiles' wolf features are starting to come through and show how cute he looks as a wolf.<br>Scott grins wide and starts to bite and suck and lick all over Stiles' necks, fucking stiles faster.  
>Stiles pants as his claws come out, Scott starts to use his wolf strength and speed to fuck Stiles.<br>The bed creaking from the hard treatment as Ethan does the same thing to Scott.  
>Stiles howls as he becomes a werewolf, howling along with Scott and Ethan.<br>The trance breaks Stiles waking up after he cums so hard from his dream.  
>Scott comes in through the window laughing as he sees Stiles cum so hard.<p>

" Wow Stiles didn't know I'm that sexy!"

" Shut up McCall!"

Stiles goes to change into some clean shorts, Stiles walks back in as Ethan snores on the floor.  
>Scott smiles and hugs Stiles once he knew Stiles was in clean clothes for a change.<p>

" So no Isaac then good!"

" Issac is sleeping on the couch, see my face is all better."

" It's still a little red though bro."

" Everything is fine, I'm glad your back to normal. I just wish I could figure out what it is."

" You can help by being yourself Stiles. I care bout you so much and Isaac is lucky I didn't hurt him...well worse than I did."

" Still I didn't help things when I brought up his dad and jeez this just getting crazy."

Scott nods and rubs stiles back then raising an eyebrow at the level of anxiety.

" Bro you're very tense."

" Well you would be too if you had a werewolf downstairs that's enraged and one on guard in your room."

" Try living with Derek and Peter, including my dad who hates them both and my children."

" Good point, so how do we handle all this chaos? I mean this was supposed to be an easy year for school."

" I don't know, but sex helps the endorphins and stuff are like tripled when you're a wolf haha I think."

" Yeah good for the wolf, but it doesn't help when I'm human! I swear my ass is torn apart.

" Maybe I should turn you."

" That's okay bro I have enough stuff to worry about."

" Aww, but you'd be so cute hehe.

I'm good with magic powers bro."

" Awww you'll be more cute and be able to fuck longer. Plus if you're a wolf like me you can heal and I might be able to share something with you."

He winks as Stiles sees the tattoo on Scott's chest glow a little.

" As tempting as that sounds I'll pass besides we have bigger things to worry about."

Scott nods and kisses Stiles' cheek making his best friend blush brightly.

" I need to go anyway, me and Derek need to talk."

Stiles wishes him luck as Scott kisses Ethan on the cheek before leaving  
>Scott arrives back home and sees Derek still watching tv like he was before.<br>He walks in front of the tv only for Derek to growl as he tries to watch the show.

" Move this is the best part!"

" No feel free to try to change the channel."

" Move Scott now!"

" We need to talk!"

Derek raises the volume until Scott claws the controller out of his hand.  
>They start wrestling, making Peter come out after making a delicious lunch.<p>

" Mmmm now all we need is my Scotty in mud wrestling."

Derek and Scott are too busy fighting to hear Peter and Scott gives up.  
>He pins Derek then runs up to his room locking the door with a slam.<br>Scott curls up on the bed and cuddles with William as he cries silently.  
>Derek looks at Peter and Peter just has a mock sad expression.<p>

" Aww no muddy fun then? Ok, but now lunch is ruined cause of you two fighting!"

Derek just punches Peter's gut and walks upstairs only to frown as he notices the door is locked.

"Scott? Scotty come on im sorry!"

Scott doesn't answer as he is in a deep sleep, William wakes up and barks at the door.

" Be quiet."

Derek sighs and uses his claw to unlock the door, he walks inside smiling at William.

" I need to talk to mommy the now ok baby?"

Derek shakes Scott softly as William growls at him, baring his little sharp teeth.

" Leave my mommy alone you've made her cry too much already!"

" William I don't mean to, I love Scott it's just tough for my wolf the now I need Scott to talk to me."

His eyes tear up as he pets William, William whimpers at the tears and wakes up Scott.

" Hey baby why you whimpering?"

He then notices Derek and growls a little as William nuzzles his chest.

" What do you want now Derek?"

" I'm sorry baby, Scotty we need to talk, forgive me?"

He opens his arms, Scott looks away, but he hugs Derek and nuzzles him.  
>William makes gagging noises at the scene, making Scott chuckle and picks up William.<br>Scott kisses him and cuddles him marveling how soft William's fur is.

" I love you, you cutie!"

William goes wide-eyed as he's never heard Scott say he loves him before.  
>Derek smiles at the fluffy puppy and scratches his ear and belly gently.<p>

" I love you too William."

The pup just falls off the bed smiling a little at the two.

" I'm glad you both invited me into your family i love you both!"

He then looks at Peter who just entered the door.

" Did you make lunch toy?"

Peter gasps as Derek and Scott both start laughing as Peter chases William.  
>Derek sniffs Scotts hair loving the sweet scent even after all this time.<p>

" What's wrong sweetie?"

" We need to talk about their relationship and Peter."

" Scotty you know I love you with all my heart, your my mate, my true love."

" Then how can you let me sleep with Peter? We're engaged I mean how are we going to explain this when the wedding comes around you know how humans talk."

Derek sighs and hugs him tight, his warm body making him calm.

" I don't know Scott with you saying you love Peter...it hurts my wolf."

Derek says in a whisper incase the pups were listening to their conversation.

" Peter helps me, I need him as much as I need you Derek, I know that's weird, but I can't imagine my life without the both of you, I don't want you to hate me for that."

Derek sighs and let's go of Scott, looking away from him as he walks away a bit.  
>Scott sits on the bed crying as he curls up in a ball, Derek feels his heart hurt.<p>

" Stop please Scotty!"

Derek then starts having a panic attack and runs to the bathroom with a gag.  
>Derek runs in only to vomit in the toilet, his eyes flashing red and normal.<br>Scott sobs as Derek empties his stomach before laying on the floor.  
>Scott walks towards the bathroom to find Derek lying on the bathroom floor.<p>

"DEREK! I'm so sorry!"

He runs to Derek and cries and hugs him tight, trying to wake Derek up.  
>Scott keeps trying to wake him up, Derek wakes up with a gasp.<br>He takes a breath as he wipes his mouth free of vomit and saliva.

" Sorry to worry you."

" Derek, baby this isn't healthy what are we supposed to do ?!"

Derek looks into Scott's eyes, they were glazed and murky.

" You've got to choose me or peter? If you don't then, I'll leave you."

He says with a deep dark voice, Scott growls as his demon wolf comes out.

" You can't force him to choose this is a trick!"

Derek sits up and looks at Scott as he takes off the ring.

" No trick he's gotta choose or I'm leaving him."

" Derek loves him too much to make him choose, you're an imposter!

The demon roars as Derek grabs Scott's throat smirking as the demon snapped his teeth.

" I'm not in love with you ever since you became a demon, my love left!"

The demon grabs him, the mark on Scott's chest is flashing brightly.

" If you didn't love him then why are you still here, you should have been miles away from here!"

" Because I wanted to stay for the pups, but I'll leave now since you know the truth."

Derek says as he gets up and starts to walk out as Scott jumps on him to restrain him.  
>Chains of shadow wrap around Derek's wrists, ankles and his torso as he roars.<br>Derek's eyes and teeth turn silver as he snaps and tries to bite Scott to free himself.  
>scott growls as his demon takes control, his hands slide inside Derek's body.<br>Derek thrashed as Scott rips the beast out of Derek as it shrieks in pain from the demon.  
>The mysterious creature disappears into thin air as it shrieks and hisses at them.<br>Derek gasps as his eyes flash red and he slides his ring back on hugging Scott tight.  
>Scott growls and looks at Derek, very happy that it wasn't really him saying all that.<p>

" What the hell was that!?"

" I don't know, but it took a lot of negative energy in my body, it did that to you yesterday."

Scott nods and sighs noticing that all the pain negativity in him was gone.

" Derek if you want me to choose I will."

Derek bites his neck to make him stop talking, he tasted some blood.

" I would never ask you to do such a vile thing! But it's not healthy."

" I want you in my life Derek."

" I know and i know you want Peter, so despite any growling we can make this three-way work even when we're married I promise."

" I don't know, I don't want you to be uncomfortable.

As they talk the mysterious creature sees Peter and posses his body slowly.  
>This causes Peter to growl and shudder hearing a voice saying " Let me in!"<p> 


	85. LET ME IN

Peter growls as he feels something trying to enter his mind.  
>His hands grip the table when evil laughter fills his ears loud.<p>

" Stop! Get out of me!"

" HAH! You're too weak to stop me, even with the demon powers you have. I can help you get what you want."

" I don't want anything from you! I'm happy!"

Peter groans as his brain is throbbing, like fingers are digging into his brain.

" You're lying! I know you've wanted Scott to bear your pups. You wanted to be the one to share that bond with him. Yet here you are as your nephew tainted him and now you're just the lowly pet!"

A hot pain hits Peter in his heart, like a knife tearing through his heart slowly.

" No that's not true! I'm not that person anymore. I love being his pet!"

" HAH! You wanted to be the one to marry him! Look at you all alone, weak and hated. You're satin in a v-neck and you should take what you want! Just give in and I can mae it happen!"

Peter tries to hold on, but the creature overpowers him and Peter falls to the ground.

" I'm sorry Scott, I tried."

Peter whispers as his mind is covered by darkness, laughter fills the tense air.  
>He stands up as his eyes flash a silver blue, power rushing through his system.<br>He looks towards the stairs to see Scott coming down from his room to the kitchen.  
>Scott is making a roast beef sandwich as Peter stands behind him, rubbing his neck.<p>

" Hello my sweet."

Scott shivers at the tone, remembering Peter use to say that when he was the alpha.

" Something smells good and I'm not just talking about the food."

Scott drops the sandwich as Peter starts sucking on his neck and ear meticulously.  
>Scott's eyes turn red as one of Peter's hand slid under his shirt to tease him more.<p>

" Fuck I wanted that sandwich too. I have to clean this up now, sorry Peter."

Peter growls lowly as Scott tries to wiggle free and he yanks Scott back against him.

" You don't move at all bitch!"

Peter growls as he bites Scott's neck and drags him to the couch with some resistence.

" Peter stop please! I don't like this!"

Scott yelps as Peter tosses him onto the couch, then pins him down as he starts shifting.

" You're my alpha female, now be a good bitch and submit!"

Peter bites his neck harder, Scott whimpers in pain as he feels the teeth sink deeper.

" I'm Sorry Peter."

Scott uses all his strength to punch Peter in the face, launching him to the floor.  
>Scott makes a run to the stairs, but yells as Peter grabs his legs with his claws.<p>

" YOU FUCKING WHORE! I MADE YOU AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE MINE YET YOU FUCK DEREK AND RUB IT IN MY FACE! NO APPRECIATION FROM A COCKSLUT!"

Peter backhands Scott as he drags him to the living room and restrains him to the floor.  
>Scott whimpers from the pain and tears start to run down his face as Peter snarls.<p>

" I'm sorry Peter, I'm so sorry, please don't hit me."

" I should have done this before. A filthy bitch like you needs to learn their place and it's t be under me. Should have know better, you spread your legs for anyone, but me! You were my beta first, now look at you begging like a hooker.'

Scott tries to use his demon powers, but Peter's hold is block the energy from coming out.

" Peter please I love you. Don't do this, I'm sorry that I didn't let you take me first. It was your bite that changed me."

Scott whimpers as Peter snarls in his face, his teeth bared in a murderous snarl.

" Yes I did change you and I can easily take it away with my bite!"

Peter yelps as Scott headbutts hims, but his ears twitch as he manages to jump to the side.  
>Allison appears as she missed him with her taser baton, making Peter snort at her attempt.<p>

" Awwww your auntie tried to use one on me and it ended up in her puss, shocking her until I raped her like the bich she is!"

Allion kicks Peter in his side and then with her high heels, a hard kick to his balls.  
>Peter falls down as Allison helps Scott onto his feet as he looks very weak a the moment.<br>Scott snarls as Peter goes to claw Allison, she dodges with a backflip kick to Peter's jaw.  
>Scott roars as Peter grabs his throat and pins him to the wall as he archs his back.<br>Peter starts to shift into a different wolf form as Scott's head hits the wall hard.  
>Allison hits Peter in the back with the taser baton at full power, making him roar.<br>He goes to claw her, but Allison start firing Chinese ring daggers one after one.

Scott goes full demon as he pulls Allison towards him and reaches inside Peter.  
>Peter's eyes flash silver as the creature is torn out of him, hissing at him wildly.<br>Allison takes a pictures of it's face before it vanishes out the front door quickly.  
>Peter falls to the ground as Scott changes back, panting as Allison catches him.<br>She helps him walk to the kitchen and sits him down in a chair as she cleans him up.  
>Even though he's a demon, she cleans his wounds anyway to stop the bleeding.<p>

Once the bleeding stops, she sends the picture she took to her dad to see is he could help.  
>Chris receives the picture message and he looks spooked as he looks around his desk.<br>Removes a medium sized wooden box and opens it to reveal a broken black mask.  
>Meanwhile Scott's wounds are healing as Allison closes her baton and sheathes it.<p>

" Thanks for your help, I'm glad you came by."

" Glad I was on time, I came over to see if you're okay. What is that creature anyway?"

" I don't know, but I think it's gathering information or energy from us. I'm scared that it's targeting us."

Allison nods seeing how it's targeted Derek, Scott and Peter so far which is odd.  
>She frowns as Peter wakes up and looks around before his eyes meet Scott's.<p>

" I'm sorry."

" You're sorry I didn't have my crossbow with me."

" I'll write it down on the list I have on what Allison carries on a daily basis."

Peter grabs a chair and sits next to Scott, looking down like a dog that did something bad.

" I'll understand if you don't want me around Scott."

" No you can stay. Whatever that thing is, it's using us for some reason and we need to find out why and fast."

Peter nods as he kisses Scott on the cheek.

" I'm sorry my alpha."

Scott flicks his ear, making Allison laugh as they start cleaning up the mess they made.  
>Meanwhile the creature is watching Stiles, Issac and Ethan are carrying groceries inside.<br>It goes up behind Stiles while Issac and Ethan are putting away the groceries they had.

" Let me in Stiles!"

This is all Stiles hears before it starts to take a hold of him, making Stiles shake.  
>Soon the creature is sent out flying as Issac and Ethan jump before him roaring.<br>Stiles casts a barries as it tries to claw it's way through the magical barrier.  
>They watch it claw at the barrier like a wild animal before it flees to safety.<br>Scott is getting ready to sleep when the creature slips into the room again.  
>It caresses Scott's face as it slips into him again, making him change his clothes.<p>

Scott slips on a black shirt, black jeans and black converse as he walks outside.  
>The sun has just set as Issac is outside of Stiles' house checking the area.<br>Issac jumps when he sees Scott is here during the night and wonders why.

" Hey buddy nice night for a walk isn't it?"

" yeah it is nice and cool, what are you doing here though?"

Scott grabs Issac by the throat as his eyes glow silver as he growls from the power.  
>Issac tries to break his grip, but he is possessed as well with his eyes glowing silver.<br>Issac smirks as his eyes are silver amber, they turn to see Stiles is taking out garbage.  
>They both sneak on him and they bring him into a hug, making Stiles scream for help.<p>

" JESUS! A little warning next time! Hey Scott I didn't know you liked walking out at night?"

" Well I figured it was cool and I wanted to stretch my legs."

Soon Issac and Scott grab him by both side of his neck as he tries to use his magic.  
>Both wolves cackle as they both start to talk in a cold and evil tone of voice.<p>

" You've Stopped me before arch mage, but now there's no going back, LET ME IN!"

Both Scott and Issac pass out as it finally take control of Stiles with a loud roar.  
>Stiles shakes as he lifts head to reveal he has pointed ears that twitch slightly.<br>His eyes are glowing bright silver as he reveals sharp silver teeth as he roars.


	86. Past Life

Scott and Isaac wake up on the ground looking up at Stiles who looks normal now.

" Stiles hey are you okay?"

Issac asks as Stiles waves his hand, showing off some of his arch mage powers.

" I've never felt better in my life."

Scott watches Stiles and he notices that his best friend is awfully calm.

" Why are we on the ground Stiles?"

" You guys were fighting about the bruise on my face and you both knocked each other out."

Scott snarls at Isaac then punches him in the face, making Issac whimper a bit.

" If you hurt Stiles ever again I'll kill you!"

Scott gets up and walks home not wanting to be near either of them now.  
>When he gets home he walks inside and sees Derek and William watching tv.<br>William runs up whimpering as he jumps into Scott's arms, nuzzling him.

" Mommy where have you been? It's late and why are you dressed all in black?!"

Scott picks up William and rubs his soft fur, making William pant from it.

" I had to teach Issac a lesson in respect. Besides don't I look good in black?"

" Dad looks better in black, besides you had me worried mom, come on the toy made you dinner."

" I am not a toy you hairball!"

Peter growls only to get a low warning snarl from Scott.

" Peter I'd recommend you calm down after what happened before your lucky I don't take your power away!"

Peter sighs as he starts serving corned beef, steamed potatoes and cabbage for dinner.  
>The pups run downstairs when the smell of the food reached their noses as they bark.<p>

" No all of you are too little for this, no go back to your room."

Scott carries them go back upstairs as he goes to feed them in their now bigger crib.  
>William sits at the table smelling the food, his eyes start to glow and he licks his lips.<br>When he gets close to the food, he smells blood from the beef and starts to whimper.  
>Flashbacks of what happened the night his parents died and him caught in that trap.<br>He whimpers and cries a little as he runs upstairs hiding under a pillow on Scott's bed.  
>Scott hears him crying as he finishes feeding the others as they mewl softly.<p>

He goes to the bed to see the pillow shaking, he reaches to grab William.

" Hey pup whats wrong?"

William yelps and bites Scott, crying hysterically as he thinks Scott is a hunter.

" NO! PLEASE STOP! DONT HURT ME!"

He cries harder as Scott watches the bite mark on his hand heal quickly.

"MOMMY DADDY HELP!"

Scott whispers into William's ear as he notices William's claws are coming out.

" William,William you're safe now calm down baby."

William shakes his head

" No please don't! Don't kill me!"

Scott's eyes turn red as he uses his powers to calm William down before he starts to claw through the bed.  
>Showing he is out of the woods and that he is safe from hunters in a warm and safe home out of the woods.<br>William shakes a little and looks at Scott with his big amber eyes filled with many tears and sadness.

" M..mommy? I'm so sorry!"

He cries and cuddles Scott tight as Scott hugs him while drying his tears.

" It's okay William, what made you freak out?"

William whimpers as he looks down with shame for why he freaked out.

" The blood from your food, it reminded me of what happened to my mommy and daddy. I'm sorry, oh god I've called you my mom! Aare you okay with that? I don't mind if you hate it, or me."

Scott kisses the top of his head, making William yip and bark happily.

" I don't mind you calling me mom. I just want you to be happy and comfortable, bloody meat would scare anyone. Just drink the formula and you'll be okay."

William nods and kisses Scott on his cheek and nuzzles him under his chin.

" I love you mom thank you for taking me into your family, my mom was right about you."

" What did your mom say?"

" My mother said I needed to find the alpha, the alpha will take care of me and keep me safe. She saw you once in the woods, You were running with your pups. She said you looked kind hearted with your pups and that she wanted to see you, but that night she and my dad..."

William looks down and sniffles as Scott licks his tears away.

" It's okay William you don't have to talk about it."

William shakes his head, he was tired of being scared.

" No I want to, she wanted to meet you since it's extremely rare to find alpha females. She wanted to talk to you."

" William sweetie, did she know someone was after your family?"

Scott asks whilst stroking William's beautiful soft fur, William nods and sighs.

" My mom wanted to talk about me. She was scared I would of been...killed. She wanted you to protect me since she knew her and my dad couldn't."

Scott rubs Williams ears making William roll onto his back as he wags his tail.

" It's ok baby hush now, I'll always take care of you. Your part of my family now don't you worry, I won't let anyone hurt you!"

William smiles and cuddles Scott as they walk back downstairs."

" I'm sorry mom, I disturbed your dinner let's go get some food."

" Don't worry cutie, we'll be okay."

Scott walks downstairs cuddling William and sits down at the dining table sighing.  
>He eats some of the food off his plate, as he looks at Peter, who's picking at his plate.<p>

" You ok pet?"

" I just can't believe I gave into that creature I'm supposed to be strong damn it!"

Scott chuckles as Derek smashes the potatoes and cabbage together on his plate.

" Pete it's okay I mean look at me and Derek it happened to us, I guess it fed off our pain and suffering.

Peter nods and so does Derek, Scott feels Derek rubs his shoulders.

" Babe maybe we shouldn't talk bout this when the pup is here,."

He smiles and rubs under William's chin, making William moan and pant a bit.  
>He jumps onto his dad and cuddles him, making Derek smile and cuddle William.<br>Scott stands up and starts to take the dishes in to wash them for the night.  
>He looks down at his phone vibrating as he receives a text from Stiles.<p>

" _Yo bro you really pissed off my wolf, you better say sorry ;)"_

Scott chuckles and texts back before washing more dishes.

" _No thanks he shouldn't of hit you xx"_

Stiles just sits back and chuckles as he then watches Isaac and Ethan sleep.

" Oh you stupid wolf, with this new body and magic I'm becoming unstoppable. No one can take this from me!"

Stiles whispers in a dark voice, grinning as he groans when Ethan wakes up.

" Did you say something baby?"

Stiles shakes his head and smiles sweetly.

" Nope just go back to bed."

Ethan shakes his head with a sly smirk on his lips.

" Not without a goodnight kiss."

Stiles walks over and starts to french Ethan, slowly rubbing Ethan's crotch.  
>Ethan growling as he starts to become hard, Stiles climbs on top of Ethan.<br>He sits on his lap as he presses their hips together with the grace of a fox.  
>Grinding their rock hard crotches against each other with need and hunger.<br>Their bulges creating a delicious friction causing both Stiles and Ethan to moan.  
>Ethan slides his hands onto Stiles' soft hips and grips them firmly yet gently.<br>He thrusts up humping against Stiles' crotch, loving the heat and friction.

" Damn babe what got you all dominate?!"

Stiles just chuckles and nips Ethan;s bottom lip.

" Hush now babe don't ruin the mood with questions!"

Stiles grinds slower, groaning from the silk material of his boxers rubbing against his throbbing member.  
>Stiles gasps as he knows he's near climax, he quickly pulls away with a foxy smirk.<p>

" Ethan I wanna try something."

He smirks as he brings Ethan down onto his knees, his eyes glowing red with lust.  
>Stiles slowly taking his hard cock out of his pants, all hard, red and hot.<br>He starts to squeeze the base of his hard cock then sliding his fist up his shaft.  
>He makes a thick rope of precum land on Ethan's nose to make a trail.<br>Ethan moans and growls, trying to lick Stiles' cock as the precum leaks.  
>Stiles just slaps Ethan's face with his hard cock, making him pant a bit.<p>

" No Ethan sit there and be a good doggy!"

Stiles smirks evilly as he starts to wank his hard cock faster and faster.  
>He doesn't feel Isaac's finger sliding into his tight rump with ease.<br>He slowly probes around to rub and massage his prostate as Stiles arches his back.  
>His cock starts to shoot his thick warm creamy musky spunk all over Ethan's face.<br>Shooting thick ropes of jizz onto Ethan's nose, cheeks and lips like paint.  
>Ethan's eyes roll back as the scent of arousal, cum and pleasure mixes in the air.<p>

He thrusts his hips and howls as he cums hard in his pj bottoms, making a dark stain.  
>The silk material stained with his alpha wolf sperm as he groans from the climax.<br>Ethan groans and falls back panting not noticing Isaac is masturbating next to him.  
>Stiles leans close to Isaac whispering into his ear as he squeezes Issac's ass hard.<p>

" Do it baby, cum on the little wolf!"

Isaac yells and howls when Stiles kisses his neck and smacks his ass hard.  
>He sends a small spark throughout Isaac's system to increase his levels of pleasure.<br>Making him submit to his arch mage boyfriend and cum hard on Ethan's chest.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL I'M NO CUMDUMPSTER!"

He growls and goes to claw at Isaac, but Stiles grabs his wrist shaking his head.

" Ethan I told you to sit there and enjoy it! I thought you didn't wanna disappoint me!"

Ethan looks down as he feels guilty and kisses Stiles softly.

" Sorry baby."

Stiles just chuckles and walks into his bathroom, he then grips the sink.  
>He looks in the mirror as he can feel the real Stiles fighting to gain control.<br>In Stiles' mind we find Stiles is locked in a cage, he keeps kicking the bars.  
>The nogitsune is too strong, he's feeding more on the misery and pain Stiles has felt.<br>Isaac and Ethan look at each other and both wonder what going on with Stiles.

" What's gotten into Stiles to make him so dominate so suddenly?"

" It was kinda hot, but hey he is an arch mage, his powers are real strong."

He gets up and heads to the bathroom going wide eyed as he sees Stiles on the floor.  
>He runs in and helps Stiles up as Stiles groans while rubbing his head gently.<p>

" Baby are you ok?"

" Yeah I'm just light-headed, my powers are sometimes too much for me to use, I haven't used them in a while."

Isaac nods and hugs him close as Ethan gets the bed ready for them.

" Come on let's get to bed"

He carries Stiles to bed, whilst Ethan climbs in next to him with Stiles in the middle and Ethan and Isaac at each side falling asleep.

Meanwhile at the McCall residence,Scott smiles as he kisses Peter and Derek.

" I love you both but I'm beat, I need sleep haha."

They both nod and smile as Peter looks at Derek.

" Um is it ok if i join everyone in bed?"

Derek raises an eyebrow at the request from his uncle.

" One never ask me that is wrong! and second it's up to Scott he;s your alpha! and third seriously don't ask me anything bout joining into bed again!"

Derek walks upstairs and lays down, Peter looks at Scott who is laughing his ass off.

" Alpha can I ?"

Scott nods and cuts him off after he finishes laughing.

" Yeah Petey you can join us, dog pile!"

Scott says with a wink as they both go to bed, Scott climbing in-between the two wolves.  
>The pups cuddle on Scott, Derek and Peter's chest with the door securely locked.<br>William cuddling close to Scott, making him feel safe, as William wants to protect Scott.


	87. Hysteria

William is the first one to wake up with a grin on his lips as he yips.  
>He walks over to Scott and starts to lick all over his face to wake him up.<br>Derek wakes up with a groan as he watches William trying to wake up Scott.  
>Scott is snoring with an arm around Peter, the pups slowly wake up as well.<p>

" Mom? Mom? You have school today, and dad is staring at you."

William whispers as he giggles from Scott trying to stay asleep longer.  
>William frowns and Derek smirks as he moves William away from Scott.<p>

" Watch this son."

William cocks his head to the side as Derek leans close to Scott's ear.

" Come on baby, if you don't wake up right now, I'll just take you to school in your pajamas or maybe you just being naked."

Derek grins as Scott opens one eye and glares at him while the pups go near Derek.

" You wouldn't?"

" Oh I would so cupcake."

Derek bites Scott's ear, making him thrust his hips into Peter's back.

" Mmmm thrust harder Scott."

Peter moans sleepily as Derek bares his fangs slightly as William jumps on Scott's face.  
>Scott jumps from the attack and makes all of them tumble out of the bed with a yelp.<br>The pups got of the way in time and just giggle and laugh at their parents and uncle.

" Nice one bro."

Laura says as she hugs William, Peter growls as he climbs back into bed and covers himself.  
>Scott groans as he finds himself on of Derek and he smirks as he smacks Derek's ass.<p>

" You have a nice ass, it's fun to smack and yet I wonder if you would let me bite it?"

Derek moans in surprise before he growls warningly at Scott who just smirks in response.

" Boy you're lucky I'm letting you touch my ass so get any cute ideas."

Scott smirks as he gives it a hard squeeze before jumping on Derek's back.

" Giddy up Hale!"

" Scott do that again, I dare you!"

Derek growls in a lower tone, making Scott giggle as he grabs Derek's ass harder.  
>Derek bucks his hips and pins Scott under him, his fangs are coming out.<p>

" DO NOT GRAB MY ASS AGAIN SCOTT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Scott looks scared, but he slides one of his knees between Derek's legs.  
>He starts to rub his knee on Derek's crotch, making him moan softly.<br>His grip loosens and Scott manages to escape and smacks Derek's ass.  
>Derek growls as he chases Scott into the kitchen and pins him onto the table.<p>

" I warned you Scott, you need to be punished!"

The front door opens as Scot's parents walk in and see Derek's fangs.  
>Derek doesn't see them as he bites Scott's neck, making Agent McCall freeze.<br>Melissa drags him to the spare bedroom as he casts a hard glare at Derek.  
>Derek growls lowly as he keeps sinking his teeth into Scott, drawing blood.<br>Scott's dad walks back in and notices the blood, making him charge at Derek.  
>Derek grabs his wrist as they start fighting in the kitchen near the pots and pans.<p>

" I should have know you were a freak Derek Hale!"

" Freak?"

Derek grabs him by the throat and slams him against the fridge with a growl.  
>His eyes are red and his claws come out, grazing the skin on the man's neck.<p>

" YOU EVER CALL ME A FREAK AGAIN AND I"LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!"

Mr. McCall uses his taser on Derek, making him roar as he chokes him hard.  
>He throws Scott's dad onto the ground and starts to claw up his chest wildly.<br>Derek pants as Scott's dad falls to the ground as some blood begins to drip.  
>Derek kicks him in his balls really hard before Scott starts to snarl at him.<p>

" DEREK WHAT THE HELL?!"

" HE'S LUCKY I DIDN'T RIP HIS THROAT OR BALLS OUT!"

Scott roars as he jumps on Derek and they start fighting in the living room.  
>Melissa comes out to panic as her ex husband starts to cough up blood.<p>

" YOU TWO CAN FIGHT LATER! WE NEED TO GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL!"

" Yeah well that's not my problem!"

Derek says as he runs out the front door, leaving Scott and his mom alone.  
>They rush the dad to the hospital, saying that he was attacked by a wild animal.<br>Scott's dad is rushed into the ER as Scott and Melissa wait for him quietly.

" I'm sorry mom."

Melissa doesn't answer him as Scott holds his head as he shakes in his seat.  
>He grabs his phone and starts to text Derek which is useless at this point.<p>

" I can't believe you did that Derek, my mom is angry with me, Why would you do this to me?!"

Derek doesn't answer as he runs deep into the woods in his wolf form.  
>Scott hangs his head as his mom sits down next him, crying a river of tears.<p>

" Mom?"

" You know there were times that I wished something bad would happen to your father, I didn't think this would happen."

" Well he did electrocute my boyfriend mom...I don't think Derek meant to claw him that bad."

" True, but still what happens if you dad survives this? Didn't you say only alphas can make other werewolves. Derek is an alpha still right?"

Scott's eyes go wide at all this just feels his chest tighten from the possibilities.  
>Peter walks into the waiting room and notices Scott and Melissa are scared.<p>

" You know the odds of someone being turned by scratch is a million to one. Besides I heard you two talking as I came here, the claws would have to go deep enough and draw blood."

" Derek kept clawing his chest, there's a was blood everywhere and Raphael coughed up blood when Derek left."

" Oh fuck."

Peter sits in the chair next to Scott as he uses Scott's phone to call Derek, but no answer.  
>Scott starts to have a panic attack and Melissa tries to find Scott's inhaler in her purse.<br>A wooden box falls out of Scott's pocket with a note taped to it, written by Stiles.

_' In case of severe panic attacks and werewolf freak-outs, inject Scott with this. Stiles'_

Peter opens it to reveal syringes filled with a glowing red liquid filled in each one.  
>Peter takes one out as he inserts one into Scott's neck, Scott gasps from the needle.<br>Scott's body begins to sag as it kicks in making him mutter " that felt great Peter."  
>Peter blushes from the tone as Melissa keeps watching the ER door for anything.<p>

" Both of you better pray that Raphael makes it through this."

Soon the light on the door turns off as the surgeon on staff walks out towards them.

" Are you three here for Raphael McCall? I am relieved to say that he's okay now. It's a good thing you brought him here fast, whatever animal attacked nearly clawed through his ribs and lungs. We managed to stitch up his wounds and he will be fine after a week of rest."

Raphael walks out of the Er doors and sits next to Scott in a daze, spooking the doctor.  
>Melissa pulls the doctor to the side explaining how stubborn her ex is when he's hurt.<br>Scott's dad looks at his son, who is trying to steady his breathing from seeing the stitches.

" I'm sorry dad."

" It's not your fault, I shouldn't have called him a freak."

Scott looks to Peter who is looking over the dad with his eyes glowing blue.  
>Scott whispers to Peter so that his dad doesn't hear them talk about the wounds.<p>

" Can you sense if he's changed?"

" The wounds should have healed by now, so I think were in the clear."

" Are you sure what if it's a delayed reaction?"

Raphael shakes his head as he looks at his son before yawning.

" What are you two talking about?"

" You know the shock of being attacked by a wild animal and surviving."

" True I have faced all sorts of animals in my job. What is Derek anyway? I don't remember seeing him with a knife."

" Derek is a knife artist, he performs for parties. Showing how fast he shape things and cut through stuff."

" Don't lie to me boy, tell me what the hell is going on right now!"

Scott whimpers from the tone, his voice has a bit a growl in it as he glares at Peter.  
>His teeth are becoming very sharp as he growls lowly, his ears are becoming pointed.<br>His vision goes dark red as his anger washes over him, making him feel feral.  
>The hair on his knuckles starts to thicken as his nails start to grow thick and sharp.<br>His face is shifting, his features getting more wolf like as he growls louder.  
>His body is burning, numb, his adrenaline is pulsing through his veins from the power.<br>Scott panics as runs out to see Derek running towards him, he punches him in the chest.

" YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

" How did I..."

Raphael comes out of the waiting room, the stitches were hanging from his hands.  
>His eyes are glowing blue as he snarls at Derek and snaps his teeth like a wild animal.<br>Derek eyes widen as Scott starts to break down, making his father stop snarling.

" WE;RE THROUGH DEREK HALE, YOU HEAR ME, IT'S OVER!"

Raphael pushes Scott behind him as stands before Derek with a snarl on his face.

" What did you do to me freak?!"

Derek roars as he grabs Scott and pulls him away from his father, making him whimper.  
>Scott shifts into his wolf form and looks his dad in the eye, their eyes glowing brightly.<p>

" Scott what is happening to us?"

" I don't even know anymore."

Scott turns to see Peter and Derek smirking evilly as they focus on Scott's dad.  
>Raphael pushes Scott behind him as he starts to roar as both Hales lunge at him.<br>Scott jumps in front of his dad as Derek and Peter's claw go through Scott's chest.  
>Blood gushes out of Scott's mouth as his chest is ripped open, bones breaking.<br>Scott jolts up from the nightmare, Derek is holding him in his arms gently.

" Baby you blacked out when you ran in the kitchen, are you okay?"

" Wait so none of that happened? My dad isn't a werewolf?"

" We would be killed by an unknown force if that actually happened."

" But it was real, I mean you clawed his chest, there was blood, he changed, Then you and Peter went to claw him to death, but you ended up killing me!"

" Peter would do something like that."

Scott touches Derek's temples as he uses his demon powers to show him the nightmare.  
>Derek almost drops Scott as they go to sit on the couch and wonder about Scott's nightmare.<p>

" Derek if you turned my dad, he would kill you, our pups or me. Yet you and Peter ended up killing me though."

" This is why we need to be careful Scott, still this nightmare is unsettling."

Scott starts crying as Derek rubs his back shoulders soothingly for the moment.  
>The front door opens as Melissa and Raphael walk in to see Scott crying.<p>

" Hey Scott why are you crying?"

" I'm not crying, it's just my allergies acting up. What do you want dad?"

Raphael sighs as he hands Scott a piece of paper stating the restraining is over.

" Why the sudden change of heart dad?"

" I make a huge mistake issuing that order, I wanted to make a clean start with you Scott."

" I'm glad you changed your mind Dad, I missed you."

Scott nods as he tries to rationalize why all of this started and he just hugs his dad tight.  
>Derek glares at Raphael as Scott hugs him, Raphael glares back at Derek with equal hate.<p>

" As much as we despise each other, I think we can make a fresh start for my son."

" I agree, I'm sure we can work something out for the greater good."

A loud clap makes everything jump a little as they focus on Peter.

" Okay that everyone is all happy, let's start off our new alliance with some breakfast."

" You lucked out son, you have one guy that cooks and cleans while the other one is strong and handsome."

Peter grumbles as they head into the kitchen to eat some breakfast.


	88. Mementos

" Actually dad, Peter is quite sexy for being satin in a v neck"

Scott giggles then kisses and sucks Peter's throat, making Peter raise and eyebrow.

" How am I satan?!"

" Because I can't resist your body and I crave your taste."

Peter smirks seeing everyone stare at scott, Peter brings Scott closer.

" Hmm so you crave the devil my sweet"

He says in the same tone he did when he was an alpha.  
>Peter's eyes glow the same as his demon form winking at Scott.<br>Scott hits a weak spot on Peter making him fall to his knees.

" See? Peter can't resist me though."

Peter smirks and licks at Scott's belly lifting his shirt, but Raphael coughs.

" Alright enough before I puke!"

Peter growls, but Scott scratches his ear, making him calm.

" See dad no problem."

" Sure now lets eat."

Scott giggles as Peter whispers in his ear.

" Can I eat your cream instead?"

Scott nods and whispers " Later when we're alone." into his ear.  
>Peter drags him to the bathroom as the others eat breakfast.<p>

" Come on Scotty please! I want that cream all over my face!"

Peter growls as Scott locks the bathroom door as he sways his hips a bit.

" Only if you finger me as you blow me Petey."

Peter nods fast submitting to Scott's swaying hips.

" I love you."

Scott moans as Peter pulls down his pants and underwear.  
>Peter has Scott suck on his fingers as peter teasingly licks Scott's balls.<br>Scott sucks on Peter's fingers licking them and looking into Peter's eyes.  
>Peter kisses Scott's cock, licking around the moans as he sucks on his fingers harder.<br>Peter suckles the tip while he rubs Scott's balls as he pulls his fingers out of Scott's mouth.  
>He slowly slides a finger inside Scott's warm soft very tight ass for the very first time.<br>The feeling of how tight Scott really is makes Peter remind himself to agree with Derek bout how tight Scott is.

Scott whimpers as he pants for more, his cock throbs as Peter slowly strokes him from base to tip.  
>Scott gasps hard as Peter pokes his prostate grinning evilly as the hot muscles tighten on his finger.<p>

" If I'm really satan baby, maybe I won't touch that cock of yours and just play with your prostate."

He rubs and slowly presses on Scott's prostate making Scott gasp for breath and his eyes roll back.  
>Scott whines as he thrusts his hips, Peter smacks his ass.<p>

" Such a tight ass, the devil wants it so badly."

Peter inserts another finger and presses them into Scott's prostate.  
>Scott gasps and with a growl his fangs come out with his claws.<p>

" Peter!"

He groans and his ass tightens even more as Scott starts to cream all over Peter's face.  
>He shoots his thick creamy spunk all over Peter's cheeks, lips and nose.<p>

" Yeah alpha I'm cumming too!"

Peter grunts and cums in his palm with a low groan as his cum drips down slowly.  
>Scott pants as he pushes Peter on his back sucking all of Peter's cum off his cock and stomach.<br>Peter moans and smiles as Scott licks his lips to catch any remaining drops.

" You go eat baby, I'm gonna rest for a minute."

Scott nods and gets cleaned up and dressed going downstairs.  
>He takes a seat next to Derek and giggles when the pups steal some of Scott's nachos.<br>Scott manages to eat some of the food before the pups run outside and play.  
>Derek rubs Scott's back gently, Scott smiles and leans close to Derek<p>

" Love you baby."

He places his hand on Derek's chest where his heart is beating.  
>Scott smiles and starts to thumb his engagement ring.<br>Derek grabs Scott's left hand and he brings the white wolf ring out.  
>He looks into Scott in the eyes as if asking that difficult question.<p>

" Do you still want to marry me?"

Scott looks and sees the look on Derek's face and he leans close kissing Derek

" You shouldn't need to ask that baby of course I still want to marry you. My hubby"

He winks and Derek smiles as he slides the ring back onto Scott's finger.  
>The pendant is back on Scott's neck, the rings glow as they are back in their rightful place.<br>Scott stares into Derek's eyes, they turn red enough so his father doesn't see.

" Don't ever take them off me again baby! They belong on me, your mate!"

He leans close and kisses Derek whilst Melissa cries at the scene.

" That's soo adorable."

Raphael gags, but she elbows him in the ribs as Scott looks at his father.

" You know Dad, if you want to start again you're gonna have to accept the fact I'm marrying Derek and if you can't you can fuck off!"

He sighs as he finishes the food on the plate before drinking some coffee.

" Sorry son I just need time to adjust, what bout the _"devil"_ how will he fit in your relationship?"

Scott goes to speak, but Derek says

" We will make it work since Scott's attracted to Peter too."

He says in a slight annoyed tone, Scott looks down and whimpers.  
>He then goes wide-eyed as he looks for his backpack and cellphone.<p>

" Shit I'm gonna be late for school!"

He grabs his backpack and kisses Derek then runs out the door.  
>As Scott runs to school Isaac is busy trying to get ready he smiles at Stiles.<p>

" Hey baby how did you sleep?"

" It was the best although a quick ride would make it better."

Stiles caresses Isaac's crotch, Isaac chuckles at the attempt.

" Down baby we got school and if we play we will be late now come on I'm not dressing you!."

" Hello I can stop time."

He waves his hand and the clock stops ticking making Isaac smirk.

" Stop showing off mister just cause you're an arch mage."

He winks and starts walking downstairs to get his bag.  
>He finds himself falling to his knees his wolf coming out.<br>Stiles frowns and walks downstairs to see his wolf.

" You will obey me wolf!"

Isaac growls, but pants as Stiles starts to poke his entrance.

" Hmm such a tempting ass you have baby, tell me Isaac how badly do you want it?"

Isaac shakes his head as he groans in pain, not liking this at all.

" Stop this Stiles please! This hurts!"

He whimpers and tries to wriggle away feeling Stiles' magic burn his brain.  
>It's too strong for Isaac to fight as Stiles waves his hand to relax Isaac.<br>Isaac starts to moan as his body burns with lust, his vision clouded.  
>Stiles starts to lick Isaac's hole, to help him adjust to the stimulation.<br>Stiles' dad walks through with a cup of coffee and some files.

"JESUS CHRIST!"

He yells and drops the steaming hot cup of coffee on the ground.  
>Stile' pales as he sends Isaac to his room putting the cup of coffee away.<p>

" Dad didn't you check your watch I stopped time."

" Yeah I know and I came to see why and for fuck sake in the living room Stiles? RESTART TIME NOW OR ELSE!"

Stiles makes him freeze in place, as he waves a hand to see if it worked.  
>He giggles as he cleans up the mess the coffee made and smirks.<p>

" Now that we've done that.. let's find my wolf."

Isaac walks downstairs dressed and furious he growls at Stiles.

" I'm going to school! Fuck it if you froze time babe that was not fun!

He walks out the door unaware that Stiles' eyes glow silver.  
>Isaac shakes from the energy whip that wraps around Issac.<br>Thus making him completely compliant to his every command.  
>Stiles starts to feel his magic weaken and hangs his head.<br>The beast inside him needs to feed on pain and misery and depression.  
>He unfroze time and Isaac and they both head to school.<br>Stiles notices Scott and licks his lips slightly at the energy.  
>He senses the pain, misery and depression Scott is hiding deep down.<p>

While Scott is at school, Derek and Peter leave into the city to a warehouse.  
>They enter a room where different sized trunks are stacked evenly.<br>Derek finds one a small black one with the triskelion emblem on it.  
>He opens it and he finds a wooden cylinder with the same emblem on it.<br>Derek sighs in relief that his mother's claws were still here after 6 years.  
>Depressing how the only thing left of her are her claws from the fire.<p>

Peter is looking through another one and finds a box with his name on it.  
>He opens it and finds his memory box with his name engraved on it.<br>Inside are some pictures of himself, his family, stuff he collected as a kid.  
>Soon he finds a thin box covered in dust and he slowly opens it.<br>Inside is a chain with each chain link was the treskilion emblem.  
>He sighs at the memory of when he had it first made at a jeweler.<br>This chain would only go to the person he would have as a mate.  
>It's been a long time since he saw the bracelet and it made him depressed.<p>

" You're thinking about giving it to Scott aren't you?"

Derek asks in a low growl as Peter shakes his head sadly.

" It's just that I had this damn thing for a long time. I thought it was lost in the fire."

" At least your stuff is safe, most of mine is gone except for my pendants me and Scott wear, some pictures and the rings."

Peter keeps looking through the pictures he had which were family photos.  
>The next one though was of Peter holding a newborn baby girl in his arms.<br>Peter feel his knees give out and Derek manages to catch him in time.

" Oh my god."

" What? What is it?"

Peter hands Derek the photo and Derek raises an eyebrow at it.

" Why are you holding a baby?"

" I don't know, I don't remember anything."

" Peter did you have a daughter?"

" Gee you think? This picture shows me holding one!"

They turn the picture to see it has writing on the back, no date or time.

_" Here is my brother Peter holding his daughter. How cute."_

Derek examines the hand writing and recognizes it with a smirk.

" This is my mom's handwriting. You're in big trouble when Scott finds out."

" Aha the hypocrite speaks! As I recall you fucked Kate Argent like a bitch in heat and you never told Scott! He found out from her telling him!"

" You raped her and you almost raped Scott too!"

" That bitch deserved it after what she did to us!"

The sound of a gun cocking makes them turn to see Braeden holding a shotgun,

" Figures I wold find you two are still at each others' throats and over Scott this time."

Derek smiles a bit as Peter bares his teeth, but doesn't growl as he watches her.

" So what brings you here?"

" I recently received a letter from Deucallion stating that the day he dies that I deliver possessions he had to certain people he had written into his will. I actually thought it was a joke I mean no one cam take down a demon wolf. Of course there were rumors that Scott McCall is a true alpha female and a demon alpha female, well that made me wonder. Anyway I came here to make sure you guys gather your stuff out of here because Deucallion no longer owns this building. Since he had no other family, he left Scott some things as well."

" What did he leave Scott other than his powers?"

" Mostly werewolf stuff, some books he owned and all his life savings."

Derek raised an eyebrow at the comment and Peter was intrigued about it.

" How much?"

" 6.5 million cash in a safe which I have with me in the van that is helping me deliver all this stuff."

" What the hell did he leave us then? I can't believe what he left Scott."

" He left you guys Scott apparently."

Derek shakes his head as all three move the trunks into the back of the van.  
>Once it was full Derek and Peter sit in the front with Braeden driving the van.<p>

" Anyone know the way to Scott's house? I'm sure he'll be happy with the safe. Maybe he'll use the money for your wedding."

Braeden says in a cold tone as they start driving back to Beacon Hills.  
>Derek figured she was hinting for her payment since Deucallion couldn't pay her.<p>

" We'll pay you for your assistance in all this. A girl has to eat right? Maybe get some weapons or new clothes?"

" I like that idea."

Braeden smiles as they drive back to Beacon Hills and park in front of Scott's house.  
>Both of Scott's parents were at work which Derek was happy to have a quiet house.<br>He gets out of the van to see Scott standing on the porch with a smile on his face.

" I thought you had school dear?"

" I have a free period plus lunch so I'm good. What the hell is with the moving van? You want me to move with you?"

" No not yet dear. It turns out that inherited some stuff from Deucallion other than his powers."

" Well that was decent of him, I'm guessing there's money judging from the safe."

Scott helps Peter, and Braeden unload the stuff into the house quietly.  
>Scott carries the safe to his room and places it in his closet for now.<br>He examines the safe to find the lock has the demon wolf emblem.

" The stuff Deucallion left you is in that safe Scott, along with the 6.5 million in cash."

Braeden says as Scott examines the lock to see only demon wolf claws can open it.

" You hubby said you guys would pay for my services since Deucallion isn't."

" Of course we will, you went through all this trouble to bring it here."

Scott brings out his demon claws and inserts them into the lock.  
>The door makes a series of clicks as the emblem changes design.<br>Scott opens it to reveal the books and items along with the stacks of cash.

" Are you guys serious about this? You sure this ain't another bad nightmare?!"

" This is real Scott, Deucallion left all this to you so you can do what he couldn't. Help other shifters and people."

Scott nods as he reaches for a thick stack of bills inside his demon wolf safe.

" Um how much do I owe you? You guys realise that I come from a family that never had this much money or even enough to survive. So what the uck here you go."

Braeden examines the stack of bills before she places it in a compartment on her belt.

" We'll be seeing each other soon Scott."

Braeden leaves to return the van and go back home to take some time off for once.  
>Scott smiles as he locks the safe again as he stares Derek right into his eyes.<p>

" What did you mean by not yet? I was only kidding about the moving in together, but your tone hinted that you never want to."

" I meant not right now. After you graduate high school and the wedding."

" You're lucky I love you so much Derek Hale."

Scott licks Derek's face as Peter examines the safe and use brings out his demon claws.  
>Peter is shocked to see his demon claws work as he finds a ring inside the safe.<br>The ring is made of Scott's and Deucallion's demon wolf claws fused into a ring.

" What the hell is this thing? A ring nail?"

" Peter what the fuck don't open that!"

Scott grabs Peter's wrist as the ring slides onto Scott's right hand finger.  
>Scott lands on his bed as he starts freaking out as it glows brightly.<br>A flashback of Scott and Deucallion sleeping next to each other, cuddling.  
>The flashback ended with them kissing as Scott growls and moans.<p>

" This feels really good."

Scott mutters as his demon alpha gets stronger due to Deucallion's nail.

" Are you okay my alpha?"

" I feel really good, but damn i have to get back to school now, see you later."

Scott grabs some cash before he alters the lock on the safe so only he can open it.  
>Scott's mind focuses on throwing a welcoming party to help make Kira more welcome.<br>Anyway Derek goes to sort through the trunks of stuff in the living room.  
>Peter is looking at the ring he has and the picture of him holding a baby.<br>William runs upstairs and enters the room to see Peter is shedding some tears.

" Hey Peter what's wrong?"

William jumps in his lap and examines the picture in his hand.

" I didn't know you have a daughter? She's cute for a human."

Peter glares at him, but just sighs as he rubs his eyes slightly.

" It seems so, but I do' remember her at all. I'm a loser."

" You're not a loser, I'm guessing you went through a traumatic incident and that must have made you lose that memory."

William notices the bracelet in Peter's hand and he figures it's special due to it being old.

" Are you going to give that ring to my mom and tell her about the picture?"

" I'm not so sure if I should. He may not want me around anymore. I mean he's been lied to so many times."

" If you really love my mother, you'll give her the ring and tell her the truth."

" You know what you're right, he has to know. You're very wise for being such a young pup."

William licks him as Peter looks at William's family safe near the bed.  
>William follows his gaze and he starts to growl lowly at Peter.<p>

" Don't you dare!"

" Easy there fluffy, I just want to move it into the closet so none us hurt ourselves on it."

William nods as he goes to the safe and starts to push it to the closet.  
>The safe pops open as if it sensed William's DNA, but it's shut tight.<br>William starts to whimper until Peter helps him move it to the closet.  
>Both safes are placed on each side of the closet to balance the weight.<br>William smiles as he jumps on the bed to cuddle with Peter as they nap.


	89. Judas

William and peter both awaken from their afternoon nap.  
>William yawns cutely and stretches shaking his soft fur.<br>He looks up at Peter and smiles as he wags his tail softly.

" Hey uncle, um I was wondering how did you get involved with my mom? How did you guys meet and did you know Scott was a wolf?"

William smiles as his tail wags, making Peter sigh.

" It wasn't one of my proudest moments fuzzball." William looks at him

" Tell me I wanna know how you all met, i know you and Derek are related, butt did Scott know Derek when he met you?"

" Well Derek met Scott near our old house when he was looking for his inhaler."

" Did my dad start talking to mom and they got together?"

" They didn't talk much at first, Derek was kind of a loner and dark and mysterious, you see I was the one who bit Scott and Scott was having a hard time adjusting to his new abilities."

William cocks his head, trying to understand what Peter just said.

" What do you mean you bit him?"

" Scott was a human and I bit him to be in my pack and to make him a wolf."

William goes wide-eyed and his brain was piecing all this together.

" Wait what?! So mom wasn't always a wolf? Okay so what happened next Peter."

" Well Scott needed help and Derek offered even though they got off on a rocky start, but Derek offered to help teach Scott how to control his new self and well...yeah."

William smiles then looks at Peter, who has a uncomfortable expression on his face.

" Um you don't look happy, did mom not like you?"

" I was injured after I bit Scott, see I was in a coma for 6 years and the doctors couldn't help, your mom saw me in that state and i didn't want her to see me in a weak state."

William raises an eyebrow, making him look more cute than before.

" Peter what did you do? Cause..he breathes in, I heard you saying hello my sweet to my mom and she shivered like she doesn't like you saying that."

" I was a different person fluffy when I was an alpha, I was just a bad guy to make things simple."

He nods and looks at Peter after he licks his front paws.

You really like my mom don't you? I can kinda hear the regret in your voice, did you ever do anything when you were an alpha?"

Peter sighs sadly, thumbing the chain in his hand.

" I don't want you to hate me, but I nearly raped your mom as an alpha."

William goes wide-eyed and growls deep, baring his sharp little teeth.

" You hurt my mother?!"

" Not physically I was a different person before William."

William nods and then frowns as more questions came into his mind.

" So how ? and why did you change?"

Peter rubs his ear, making William pant from the attention.

" I was killed, I was set on fire and your dad killed me thus taking my alpha powers, I was then resurrected a few months or weeks later using your mom's blood on a full moon, and well here I am."

William nods slowly taking all this information in.

" Yeah but did my mom still hate you? How did you change that?"

" Your mom was mad, but he slowly adjusted to my presence, and we have a bond ever since his blood brought me back to life, it's called the feral link which I make sure your mother doesn't turn feral."

William nods then looks down at the ground looking sad

" Why are you sad William?"

" I'll never have a link with my mom and dad, I'm not their kid in just an orphan."

" That's not true you soft ball of fluff, you nipped Scott's finger and some of his blood is in you, there's a link you just need to be patient."

" Yeah, but I bit him by accident."

William walks onto the pillow and lays down, Peter frowns at the pup.

" That doesn't matter there is a link between you two it just takes time you'll see.

William nods and sniffs the air then gags a little as Derek walks in to the room.

" Eww dad you reek of sweat!"

" True, but you uncle Peter smells worse."

" Shut up before I claw your balls off!"

Peter growls making William giggles, then runs up to Derek nearly tripping.  
>He placed his fore-paws onto Derek's sweaty shiny abs smiling up at him wagging his tail.<p>

" Easy there Fluffy, I don't want to dirty your fur."

William yips as he nuzzles Derek before running to the bathroom.  
>Peter chuckles as he places the chain back into the box it was in.<p>

" He's too cute."

Stiles the pup runs out giggling as Tyler whimpers chasing after him.  
>Stiles looks up at Derek, his tail wagging as Tyler was glaring at him.<p>

" HEY DAD DAD DAD! Tyler wants to know if he can see Ethan! Hehehehehe."

Stiles giggles loud as Tyler just sulks and hides in embarrassment.

" It'll be soon, but you're too young to be thinking bout that."

Tyler snarls as Stiles is laughing as he rolls onto his back.

" Yes well mom is younger than you and you mount her nonstop!"

Derek gives out a warning growl which Tyler just huffs at.  
>Peter is trying to hide his laughter until Laura comes out.<p>

" Tyler you're a weird pup, Aiden is much better than Ethan although I don't see why he's mating with a banshee who's slept with every guy in school."

" Well maybe it's because werewolves can't get STDS."

" Then at least we know who to stay away from besides Lydia is a bitch."

"Aiden isn't cute tho Ethan is kinda shy which is cute."

Tyler blushes and goes wide-eyed as Ethan walks into the room.  
>Jason stumbles out as he greets Ethan by waving his paw at him.<p>

" Yo bro!"

" Hey pupster!"

He pets Jason ,but smiles when he sees Tyler hiding, Tyler waves hello with his paw.

" Hey what brings you by?"

" Deucalion left us some things and told us to protect Scott from hehe well you guys..in-case any of you go wacko and kill him."

Ethan says with a straight face as he stares at Peter.

" Ouch that really hurts."

" Well given your history, we're not risking the life of our alpha."

" So you choose Scott as your alpha? Ethan nods me and Aiden do, we agree we never got on the right foot to start, but hey were all friends now,."

He smiles as the pups walk up to Ethan and jump around, Ethan notices William is just watching him from the bed.

" So who's this fluffy cutie!"

William doesn't speak, Derek kisses Williams head to make his relax a bit.

" Come on baby don't be rude he's a friend of your moms."

William approaches him slowly, his eyes glow as Ethan watches him before petting him.

" Wow your fur is so soft."

Ethan smiles, making William pant and roll onto his back, his tail wagging as Ethan chuckles.  
>William moans deeper as he gets a belly rub from Ethan, he then sees Tyler looking sad.<br>He wiggles away from Ethan and says

"Ethan I think Tyler would like a belly rub!"

Tyler falls over in shock as Ethan slowly slides his fingers though Tyler's fur.  
>He smiles as he slowly and softly rubs his belly while Derek and Peter snicker at the sight.<br>tyler looks dreamily at Ethan and William smiles wide, Peter coughs to break the lovely scene.  
>Tyler growls at him for interrupting and just pouts as William glares at Peter.<p>

" Okay spring break is over!"

Derek rolls his eyes as Tyler pants happily fron the belly rub.

" Okay Ethan what did Deucalion leave you guys specifically?"

" Just some cash like a couple thousand for me and Aiden plus some weapons like this."

He whips out a gun that's designed to look like a wolfs head.  
>The handle is the neck as the mane has the trigger hidden.<br>The eyes had shiny red rubies set inside of them, sparkling.  
>The barrell was the muzzle with it's teeth bared in a snarl.<p>

" Calm down! It's not loaded."

" He gave you a werewolf killing gun!"

" No it's for hunters."

Derek growls and grabs the gun and takes the bullets out , they were metal with glass holding a dark red liquid.

" Look this is necro bane. Gerard was the one to use this before he died!"

He then goes wide-eyed, looking at Peter.

" That ring Deucalion left Scott did it have the same scent as this?"

He lets Peter sniff the necro bane even though it was sealed in the bullet.

" No the ring had Deucalion's scent but it's similar.

Peter says, making Derek growl deeper than before.

" Scott was poisoned with necro bane and he almost went completely feral!"

Ethan removes a piece of paper that has Deucalion's handwriting on it.

" It says this gun was recovered from Gerard's home. It's purpose was to use on Scott in-case his plan was ruined, keep this on you to use on the hunters."

Derek growls and looks at everyone, his claws and fangs forming.

" I'm asking you all to please excuse me."

He walks out and ends up ripping the bedroom door off it hinges as he stomps away.  
>The pups whimper as Derek roars in anger while Peter reads the note.<p>

" Well that explains a lot."

William looks at everyone as they try to settle their nerves.

" Is mom in trouble?"

" He was, its just upsetting that Deucalion had this on him, it means that he could have taken Scott from me and Derek. He tried to before that s why your mom isn't just a normal wolf."

William nods and looks around seeing Tyler laying there on his side not realizing Ethan was going to get a small comb.  
>William walks over and starts to lick and groom Tyler's fur, Tyler starts to bark at him to stop but William keeps doing it.<br>He was smiling until Tyler growls and bites William's leg hard, William yelps and whimpers then growls deep head-butting Tyler's muzzle.  
>He bites his neck hard before running out the door as Tyler looks woozy, but he and Jason chase after him and they knock down Ethan in the process.<br>Ethan chases after them to find them cowering by the couch since the front door is clawed open and small wolf prints are leading away from the house.

" Where is William! Oh my god Scott's gonna kill us! Why the hell did you bite him Tyler! Bad pup!"

" I didn't want him to lick me, I wanted you to.."

Tyler just whimpers and covers his head as Ethan picks up William's scent to find him before he was hurt or killed.  
>Ethan has the pups go back to Peter as he runs out the door heading into the woods near Williams old home.<br>William is crying and when he sees Ethan he starts to snarl and roar at him to stop his movements.

" GO AWAY!"

" William come on you know Tyler didn't mean to bite you!"

" I don't fit in!, I'm a white fang, we are outcasts because our fur sticks out."

" So what William! Scott has taken you in as his own he treats you like you were his own pup! You don't know how hurt he will be if you left William."

" I'm not his kid though! My parents are dead, the hunters should have just killed me too! And Tyler didn't need to bite me I was just trying to be nice!"

Ethan growls and grabs him petting him softly

" Look it doesn't matter me and my brother are outcasts, we were the omegas in our pack until Deucalion showed us how to unlock our potential, when we met Scott sure things were bumpy, but he saved us from death even though we weren't part of his pack and he accepted us into his pack with open arms, he's doing the same for you and remember you're mother said he will take care of you, do you want to let your mothers dying wish be in vain! And William next time you say stuff like that I'm telling Scott you said the hunters should have killed you too!"

William whimpers hard feeling his heart hurt from all this stress.

" I want my mom!"

He cries his little eyes out,pressing against Ethan shaking and shivering a little.  
>Ethan pets him softly and carries him back to Scott's house with the door fixed.<br>We see Scott pacing back and forth looking scared after shouting at Peter.

" Scott don't worry I found the little guy!"

Scott looks to the door to hug Ethan and takes William from him gently.

" Where the hell have you been young man! I've been worried sick, I thought hunters captured you and you were caught in some trap!"

William doesn't speak and just keeps looking down his ears going flat against his head and tail between his legs, Scott looks at him.

" Young wolf you had me really worried! I love you very much and you're my pup no matter who says!"

" I..Im sorry."

William says and whimpers as he jumps down from Scott and walks towards the stairs, but yips as Scott growls.

" Where do you think your going young man!"

" I need to be alone."

" You don't realize how scared I was William!"

Scott's eyes tear up and he just looks at Ethan as tears run down his cheeks.

" Thanks for finding him I don't know what I'd do if you didn't."

He then looks at Tyler who just whimpers in fear from his mother.

" Bad pup!"

He then walks to the bathroom wiping his eyes as Tyler hangs his head and walks towards William and licks his face.

" I'm sorry bro, I didn't mean to hurt you. You're my brother now and I have to watch your back. You're fur is so fluffy you make yourself a target, wish I had soft fur."

William pushes Tyler away from him, leave me alone!"

" I'm trying to apologize to you bro, come on we all think of you as part of the family don't be mad for something I did wrong to you."

" Tyler leave me alone! Im already upset i don't need any of this!"

William runs upstairs and opens the cupboard he sees his family's safe and he presses against it.

" Mmommy I'm so sorry why did you have to leave me?"

Receiving no answer he curls up and cries as he falls asleep, something inside the safe starts to glow brightly from the inside.  
>Scott peaks into the room and sees the safe glowing ,William jumps as the safe door opens and a pendant comes out floating before him.<br>William jumps up and then pendant goes around his neck, his eyes glow bright amber as a light covers the room.  
>Scott gasps looking at William and he walks towards him once the light in the room lowered in brightness.<p>

" Baby are you okay?"

William is bigger than before and he looks around the room.

" Yeah I feel better now that I have this, this pendant belonged to my mother and I thought I lost it, thank you Scott for taking me in and finding my family safe."

" I want you to be safe, I want you to be happy, William I love you. I may not be your biological mother but your my pup! Don't ever forget that!"

William jumps up and hugs Scott, making him fall onto his butt with a low grunt.

" Wow boy what you been eating?"

William yips as he runs downstairs to play with Tyler, Tyler is sobbing next to Laura, William looks at them.

" I'm sorry Tyler."

" I know lets put this mess behind us and have fun as a family."

" I agree besides we can argue who's hotter Ethan or Aiden."

Laura says in agreement as they yip and bark at each other.

" I can hear you!"

Aiden says as Laura blushes deep red and William looks at him.

" Why aren't you going near my bro?"

Ethan walks over picking up Tyler, you okay puppy dog?"

Tyler nods and smiles from the attention.

" I'm fine, I just need to relax and help William."

William is trying to overpower Laura and Jason as they wrestle in a dog-pile.  
>Stiles comes down to watch the fight between his brothers and sister.<br>Stiles giggles then sees his own tail and runs around in a circle trying to catch it,.

Derek walks in all sweaty and hot, Derek stares at Stiles chasing his tail as Scott scratches his head.

" Why is this pup is nuts!"

" You named him after that hyperactive spazz of a friend."

Scott smacks Derek's sexy ass saying

" Shhhhhh."

Ethan and Aiden snicker at the display, making Derek growl and he grabs Scott's wrist.

" What did I say about touching my ass!"

" You look so sexy all sweaty like this baby."

He licks Derek's sweaty chest and spanks Derek then runs up to his room as Derek chases him.  
>Scott goes close to Derek and looks cutely at him as he grabs Derek's ass harder this time.<p>

" Mmmmmm fucking love your ass baby! So nice and round you sure I'm not allowed to touch it?"

He messages Derek's butt cheeks, making Derek groans lowly from the treatment and Scott feels Derek's cock against his.

" I'll take that as a yes."

Scott grins a little and slides behind Derek pulling Derek's trousers and pants down.

" Now baby I'm gonna get you off don't worry about me."

He kisses the back of Derek's neck then starts to grope and massage Derek's ass cheeks.  
>He squeezes them softly as he then licks a finger and slides it slowly into Derek's warm tight ass.<br>His finger rubbing around feeling how real tight Derek is, Derek lets out a low growl from the unusual feeling.  
>Scott rubs and caresses Derek's warm soft muscles as he then grins evilly feeling Derek's prostate.<br>He slowly rubs it and smiles at the smooth texture it has, the heat made the skin on his finger burn.

" There baby how does that feel?"

" Don't stop!"

Scott smirks as he slowly fingers Derek, Scott licks and sucks on Derek's sweaty muscular neck.  
>Savoring his taste, Scott enjoys the moans and pants from Derek's taste overloading his senses.<p>

" MMM my hubby my alpha!"

Scott says as he presses down on Derek's prostate with a little pressure as he then starts sliding his finger in and out fast.  
>Feeling how real tight Derek is and he keeps hitting Derek's sweet spot, making him sweat and shake.<br>Derek bites Scott's neck as he grinds their cocks together, making them both moan from the hot friction.  
>Scott presses down on Derek's sweet spot and kisses Derek softly causing Derek to howl louder than before.<br>Derek starts cumming all over Scott's chest. Scott licks Derek's neck and whispers into his ear softly.

" See that's why my finger can do, imagine what my cock could do baby."

Scott slides his finger out of Derek's tight virgin rump, making Derek growl deep and look at Scott.

" No baby I'm sorry you're not fucking me. No matter how amazing it felt."

" At least I tried but you need to twerk for me then."

Scott grins evilly as Derek rubs his rump a bit with a blush on his face.

" Now what made you claw my room door and the front door anyway?"

" Deucalion left Ethan and Aiden a gun loaded with necro bane bullets."

Scott pales, necro bane? I thought Gerard only had that?"

" That's true, but Deucalion took the gun and the bullets before someone could find it, the twins wanted us to go to their home so we can see what Deucalion left them."

Scott nods and walks downstairs pulling on his shirt and giggles when he sees Tyler licking Ethan's face and pressing his head on Ethan's cheek nuzzling him.

"Okay Tyler you have to get off of Ethan we need to escort him and Aiden home."

" I want to come along though!"

" No baby you have to stay here with Peter."

Derek says to Tyler. only to receive an annoyed snort from Tyler.  
>William walks up to Derek as he wags his tail rapidly.<p>

" You can count on me dad, I'll make sure no one leaves."

William says with a smile and Derek pets him/

" Thanks son."

He grins as Tyler whimpers then kisses Ethan then jumps down running to play with the other pups as Scott giggles.

" Hehe my pup kissed you!"

" It's okay not the first time guys develop crushes on me, but I value my life so let's go before Tyler does anything."

" He's a puppy he wouldn't do anything like that...would he?"

Scott asks Derek as they walk to the car.

" I wouldn't be shocked if he did."

They get into the car and drive towards the twins home, Ethan smiles at Scott

" It's nice to see you smiling."

" I'm in a good mood for once, I've wondered where you guys lived anyway."

Ethan sighs then points to a small looking apartment overlooking the forest.

" It's not big, but its home."

He shows them inside, it has some werewolf themed furniture, simple taste so no one can get suspicious.  
>They are lead to the room where the items from Deucalion are, different ammunition boxes, some weapons and books.<br>Scott touches a knife and yelps as it cuts him, the blood and skin burn a bit before the cut heals over and the blood stains the blade.

" Fuuuck that's sharp hehe."

Scott examines the weapons and they have an initial engraved in the handle that reads GA.  
>Scott groans as they were Gerard's, Scott looks at the twins carefully.<p>

" Wait Deucalion was looking for me when Gerard was alive?"

"Mhm Gerard is the one who blinded Deucalion in the first place. Also remember alpha females are rare and when he heard Gerard was here looking for one, he wanted to make sure you survived."

Aiden read off the letter that came with the stuff and focuses on Derek for a moment.

" Before I read the last part Derek don't destroy anything!"

Derek raises an eyebrow as Aiden reads the last line in the letter

" Protect my sweet demon alpha female, my mate should be safe."

Derek's eyes glow red as he tries to keep his anger down, Scott offers his neck to Derek and Derek bites into his neck with a growl.  
>Scott yelps and then smiles as Derek drinks the blood with a small moan and his tongue tracing around the wound.<p>

" You sure you're not a vampire?."

Derek growls as he smacks Scott's ass before lapping at the wound.

" If I was we would have been dog food for the twins. He nods then smiles at him he looks at the twins, um you guys i appreciate Deucalion wants you guys to look after me but you don't have to.

" We want because you're our alpha and were part of your pack besides we should check out the bullets for this wolf gun.

The revolver is designed like a wolf head, it's detailed very well even though it's a weapon.  
>Scott grins and picks the gun up, cocks it and pulls the trigger pointing it at the wall.<br>The gun clicks as he finds the holster , it has a werewolf design to it, he poses a bit.

" I like it."

His eyes turn red as he straps the holster on and twirled the gun in his hands before it lands in the holster, Derek looks at Scott.

" Scotty you alright?"

Scott nods

" Gerard used this gun on the Kanima but it didn't work like he planned, he was going to use it on me."

He looks at the twins as they noticed Scott looks bad-ass wearing the gun on his hips.

" Do you guys mind if I keep the gun?"

Derek answers before the twins with a loud warning growl.

" I don't like guns your not keeping it boy!"

" Well you don't let anyone touch your ass, but before we left here you let me finger your virgin ass."

The twins chuckle as Derek goes wide-eyed and grabs Scott by the shirt, pulling him close.

"Iif you repeat that to anyone boy, and I swear to god next time I'll make sure you won't be able to walk!"

He growls and let's go of Scott.

" Oh well, you two sexy twins keep this gun hidden okay?, last thing we need is a hunter to find it. Well see you guys later."

He smiles as he leaves the gun and holster, Scott pulls Derek by the collar as they leave back home.

" Scott I'd appreciate you not discussing our sexual experiences with others Scott!"

" Well I liked the gun and you didn't let me keep it. Still I'm sorry."

Scott gasps as Derek grabs his neck and Scott notices Derek's cock is out

" Oh you will be sorry Scott!"

Derek has Scott blow him as they drive home, Derek has a evil smirk on his face.  
>When they arrive Scott gasps hard for air and swallows Derek's jizz looking at him.<p>

" What the fuck?!"

" I'm not done with you yet!"

Scott yelps as Derek parks his car and tackles Scott into the back seat, the car shakes as peter looks out through the window.  
>Peter groans and falls back against the couch gripping himself hard as he tries to lower his arousal levels that spiked.<p>

" Why does he have to smell so good!"

He licks his lips as he inhales deep, smelling Scott's scent as his feels his body start to cool off.  
>After a while Derek walks out the car dressed and clean smirking as he walks around opening the back door.<br>He grins at Scott who slowly gets out of the car, mumbling about evil werewolf fiances and no lube.  
>Scott slowly walks inside as Peter grabs him and drags Scott to the bathroom while the pups look at Derek.<p>

" What happened?"

" Nothing I just punished mommy he grins and looks at the pups, go to grandma."

The pups run to Melissa as Derek looks into the bathroom seeing Peter clean Scott.  
>Derek goes upstairs as Peter whispers to Scott not seeing the blood leak out.<p>

" You must have done something bad to be covered in sweat and cum."

He nods and then whimpers as he just keeps his head down, and lets Peter wash him.  
>After peter finishes, Scott pulls on some boxers after getting dry, then stands up walking to the door.<br>He collapses on his knees with a pained cry and his vision starts to get fuzzy and blurry.

" Whats wrong?"

" I think my ass is broken."

Peter growls as he lifts Scott up taking him to his room, laying him down on the bed.  
>He grabs Derek by the collar and kicks him in the balls, dropping him like a bag of dirt.<p>

" You sir have no decency! When someone says stop you stop!"

Peter growls as Derek locks the bedroom door so the pups don't walk in.  
>Derek breathes in and tackles Peter as they wolf out and wrestle on the ground.<br>Blood starts spurting out, making Scott sit up despite the pain in his lower back.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Scott roars as he becomes his alpha female demon, his small muzzle baring his sharp fangs as he gets up off the bed.  
>He uses his powers to pin Derek to one wall and Peter to the opposite wall, panting with anger and annoyance.<p>

" You two must stop this stupid bickering what the fuck is making you both crazy?!"

Scott asks as Derek growls, his fangs had some blood dripping off them.

" Peter wants to ask you to be his mate."


	90. Negotiations

Scott goes wide-eyed as he releases his hold on Derek and Peter.  
>He the wall with his back, his eyes focusing on Peter at the moment.<p>

" What? Is this true Peter?"

Peter doesn't look up, his face hidden as he starts to talk.

" I was just thinking about it. Not so sure if I want to, considering everything that I have done."

A gleam catches Scott's attention to Peter's hand, it keeps shining through.

" Peter what are you holding?"

Scott walks closer only for Peter is close his hand tighter, Scott growls in a deep tone.

" Show me now!"

Peter lifts up his hand to see the chain hang from Peter's hand, clinking as it slides.  
>The black metal gives off a shine as Scott notices the intricate designs on each link.<p>

" Where did this come from?"

" I've had this chain ever since I was a teenager. I thought it disappeared in the fire."

Scott nods as Peter lets the chain slide into Scott's hand and Scott thumbs over the chain.

" Hey are you okay?"

" I told my self that I would only give that chain to my mate."

Scott's heart tightens in his chest as he sits on his bed, placing the chain beside him.

I'm sorry to ask this, but could you guys go back to the loft for now. I need some time to think this over."

Derek nods as he starts to pack some of his clothes into a tote bag and Peter does the same.  
>Peter looks at Scott one more time before he leaves with Derek back to the loft.<br>The pups come out of their room and follow Derek outside to jump onto the car hood.  
>Derek gets out of the car growling as Peter sits in the passenger seat quietly.<p>

" Get back in the house now!"

" Hell no, we won't go!"

" Pups I'm not joking, get back in the house now!"

They refuse to move as Derek goes to grab them, except William bites his hand.  
>Derek snarls as some blood welled up from the wound, William snarls back.<p>

" Why are you leaving?!"

" You're mother needs time to think about us and us being here isn't going to help. Now go back inside!"

" No! I'm not letting you disappear! I already lost one dad!"

Derek rubs his ears to receive a lick on his hand from William.

" Don't worry I'll be back."

Derek hugs William before he gathers the other pups and places them back inside.  
>They yip and whimper as they watch Derek drive back to the loft as night rolls in.<br>They whimper sadly as they jump onto the couch and sulk as Scott's parents walk in.  
>Raphael and Melissa were talking about random things until they noticed the pups.<br>They sit down as the pups decide to curl up in their laps, William curls up in Raphael's lap.  
>He starts to slowly pet William, the soft white fur tickling his finger tips and palm.<p>

" I wonder what's wrong, they're normally running around and barking."

William licks his hand and he find himself surrounded by the pups on the couch.  
>Melissa giggles as her ex husband starts to fall asleep with the pups in the couch.<br>She walks upstairs to find Scott is in his demon form, sulking on his bed.

" Whoa! Hey wolf."

" Hi mom."

" Me and your dad saw Derek's car leave before we came home. Did you guys get into a fight?"

" Yes. Peter was going to ask me to be his mate."

Scott shows his mother the chain Peter had and she gasped at the design of it.

" Is this from Peter? He has good taste and money since this looks very expensive."

" Grrrrr not the fucking point mom!"

" Sorry. I know that look, you can't decide whether to say yes or no. Trust I've been there and it's not easy. You have to decide whether it's worth the risk or not. I mean sure Peter has done some terrible, horrible things, but he does love you Scott."

" My head hurts!"

" You're just confused son. You just need to think this over, there' s no rush and you can always talk to me, you know that right?"

Scott sighs as he rests his muzzle on his mom's shoulder as he hugs her gently.

" Thanks mom."

" Anytime. Whatever choice you make, I'll support you no matter what. Hey where did the safes come from?"

Melissa noticed the two safes in Scott's closet, he doesn't own enough clothes to hide them.

" One of them is William's family safe, I was able to get it for him rom his old home. The other one is from Deucalion, he ummm left me some money and werewolf stuff."

" He left you money? That was sweet of him and you know that all the cutbacks at the hospital aren't good."

Scott goes to the demon wolf safe and he opens it with his claws showing his mom.  
>She marvels at the stacks of money and the different werewolf items inside as well.<br>Scott grabs a small stack of money and hands it to his mother who is in shock.

" Here. Use this to pay the bills and make sure we don't lose the house. There's plenty to keep us set for life and I want to help."

Melissa tears up as he hugs him even though he's in his demon wolf form.

" You're the best son ever."

Scott smiles as he hugs his mom and escorts her to the door when she stops him.

" You're still a demon wolf, I don't think your dad is ready to see you like this."

" I know, get some rest. The pups are sleeping with dad anyway and I am glad he likes them now."

Melissa goes to her room as Scott sits on his bed, examining the chain from Peter.  
>Meanwhile Derek and Peter enter the loft with peter heading to the spare room.<br>Derek goes to the fridge and pulls out a beer, making his way to the couch.  
>Peter lays on the bed as he wonders if Scott will say yes to his question.<br>Peter grunts as he feels himself harden, he uses his demon magic to please himself.

Meanwhile Derek is drinking the beer as his eyes land on a picture of him and Scott.  
>His heart breaks a bit as he keeps drinking, unaware that his mom and sister are here.<p>

" I know you're there, I don't care if I can't get drunk, it numbs the pain a bit."

Laura rubs her forehead as Derek takes another swig of his beer.

" Wow bro I didn't think I would ever see you drink."

Derek growls as he knocks the picture down by tossing the empty beer bottle at it.  
>His mother walks over to the picture is still intact, just covered in beer stained glass.<p>

" Did Peter ask Scott to be his mate?"

" No, but he gave Scott the chain."

" What happened to me boy who cared about his mate so much?"

" He was asked to leave be cause his mate was confused."

Derek growls as he grabs more beers and sits on the couch as he opens one.

" Bro you need to grow a pair!"

Laura smirks as Derek drinks another bottle of beer and tosses the empty bottle.

" I don't need relationship advice from you! Scott asked me to leave so he can decide in peace!"

Derek opens another bottle and starts to drink it while Laura shakes her head.

" That's great bro, you gave up on Scott so easily. When you were with Kate though, you did everything you could to fuck her so many times. I bet if she was alive, you would go to her without hesitation."

Derek's eyes flashed red as Laura's flashed red as well, they snarled at each other.

" SHE USED ME TO KILL EVERYONE! IT WAS JUST LUST!"

" Just lust? Was it just lust with Scott?"

" No. Scott makes me feel alive. I don't feel like a toy when I'm with him. I can open up to him."

" Well you have a funny way of showing it."

Talia rubs his neck while Laura keeps glaring at Derek.

" My goodness you two still bicker even though we're dead."

" Derek shouldn't be using Kate as a reason to push Scott away. Being vulnerable isn't a bad thing."

Derek looks at Laura and chucks the beer bottle near her head to make it splatter.

" YES IT IS! I WAS VULNERABLE WITH KATE AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!"

" You can roar at me all you want. You just won't admit that you're scared of losing Scott to Peter. Scott won't submit to Peter, he only submits to you and he had your pups, not Peter's!"

" Fuck off!"

Derek continues to drink, making his mother and sigh sister sigh in annoyance.

" We should leave the baby alone mom. He won't listen to us."

" I know someone he will listen to though."

They both disappear and reappear in Scott's room to see him sleeping in his bed.  
>Scott wakes up, growling at the intruders until he recognizes Laura and Talia.<p>

" Hey what are you guys doing here?"

Talia sits on the bed net to Scott and notices his new form.

" It's been awhile since we last spoke. I see you've met Deucalion, you've changed a lot since the day we met at the school dance."

" Yeah I know these powers are amazing yet wild. I assume you're here because of Derek? Look I just need time to think, I don't..."

" You don't think you should accept Peter's proposal because it may end your relationship with Derek?I understand your hesitation, but Derek is scared of being vulnerable after Kate nearly broke him. You managed to fix him though."

" Ha! Fix him? I've made him worse, I can tell his heart breaks when I even hug Peter. maybe they're better off without me"

" You're the last person I expected to give up. You love my son too much to leave him. You nearly set yourself on fire when you thought the alphas killed him."

" Yeah well I'm not the same person I was before as you can see. Didn't you hear him say that his love left when I become this demon wolf?"

Talia scanned Scott's mins and nearly gasped at the creature that nearly hurt them all.

" Why didn't you tell me a nogistune got to him, you and Peter?"

" What's a noistune?"

" It's a kitsune or fox that is pure evil. It feeds on pain, misery and suffering to survive.

" Does it have silver teeth and eyes?'

" yes. It uses your doubts and fears to manipulate your thoughts so it can feed off your pain. Derek would never anything like that to anyone especially you."

" Still...I feel like I broke his heart!"

" You sent him away because you needed time to be alone. You didn't break his heart, you need to show him that even though you're with Peter, you're still his mate."

" How can I do that? I don't get this whole mate business! You're forgetting I wasn't like you guys. Before Derek came around, I didn't think I would ever fall for someone!"

" Werewolves can have more than one mate as long as they are okay with the arrangement. HUmans do that too, they just do it the wrong way. remember you had Derek's pups and you only submit to him. You can make this work, you just need to have faith in your skills."

Scott smiles a bit as Laura returns to the room after spending some time with the pups.

" I know you can do it Scott, I think you should go see my brother soon because he's been drinking ever since he got home."

Scott growls as he jumps out of his bedroom window and runs at full speed.  
>He arrives to the loft and walks in to grimace at the strong smell of beer.<br>Derek is on his sixth beer and Scott knocks it out of his clawed hand.

" Really? You're trying to drink your feelings away?!"

" What the fuck do you want!"

Derek growls as he grabs another beer and starts to guzzle it down fast.

" I came here to stop my mate from drinking himself to death and yuck you smell like a brewery!"

Scott removes the bottle only to get hit by a loud burp from Derek.

" Scott, I'm sorry I don't show my feelings, but I can't do that, it's just not me."

" I know you've been hurt and you don't want to be used again, but you don;t have to worry about that with me."

Derek doesn't respond as Scott sits into his lap, changing back to human form.  
>He slowly caresses Derek's face and Derek closes his eyes at the gentle touch.<p>

" I love you Derek Hale, I'm your mate and I'm going to be your husband."

" What about Peter?"

Derek runs his noses and lips all over Scott's wrist, leaving marks on the sot skin.

" We can make it work, but only if the both of you are okay with it. I won't submit to Peter, you're the only one I submit to. Even if something bad happened to you and you were to pass away, I would never let anyone fuck my ass because it belongs to you and only you."

Scott smiles as Derek slides one hand into his pants and squeezes his ass hard.

" Damn right your ass is mine! I'm the only one that makes you howl like a bitch in heat!"

Scott moans as he nods in agreement as Derek fondles his ass and entrance.

" I love it when you asked me to be your mate, us mating in the woods that night. The morning after you had me bouncing up and down on your thick cock. That night we fucked in the backseat of your care as Stiles drove, GOD Derek! Your such a wolf!"

Scott hugs Derek as Derek sucks and licks his neck with hunger and need.  
>Scott grinds his hips into Derek's, making Derek bits his neck hard.<p>

" Fuck Derek!"

" I thought you would never ask!"

Derek rips Scott's pants and underwear off, making Derek chuckle as he strips them both.  
>His cock throbs as he grabs Scott's hips and start to enter Scott's ass with such ease.<p>

" Fucking love this tight ass! Always so tight and hot, hugging my thick cock."

He bounces Scott up and down hard as he suckles Scott's nipples hard and pulls on them.  
>Scott eyes turn red as Derek blows old air on them, making Scott shiver with pleasure.<p>

" Fuck me Dere, yu bring the wolf out of me!"

Scott growls with passion as he bounces harder on Derek's thick cock while biting his neck.  
>Unknown to them, Peter is jerking him off while hearing and watching them fuck.<br>Scott grabs Derek's face and they start to french each other s they pant and moan.  
>Derek growls as he shifts into his first wolf form and puts Scott onto his back.<br>He starts to pound into Scott, hitting his prostate as Scott arches his back.  
>Scott wraps his legs around Derek's thrusting hips, moaning like a wanton bitch.<br>Derek unleashes a loud animal growl as he bares his fangs at Scott like a wild wolf.

Scott starts to pant as Derek fucks him like the wild wolf he is and Scott tenses.

" Derek! OH YESSSS MAKE ME CUM!"

Scott roars as he starts to cum all over Derek's chest and abs with a blissful moan.  
>Derek keeps thrusting as Scott smacks his ass hard, making him cum hard with a roar.<br>Peter climaxes as well, sliding down the wall as he cums all over his hand.  
>Scott pants as Derek licks his cock clean of cum as he hears Peter pant softly.<p>

" I heard you cum Peter."

" Sorry."

" Oh you'll be sorry after I mount you!"

Scott moans louder as Derek jerks him off as his cock hardens from the touch.

" Mmmmm your soo good Derek! YESSS!"

Derek smirks as he speeds up his hand movements on Scott's slippery cock.  
>The delicious friction and Derek's touch make Scott cum harder than before.|<br>Peter makes his way to the couch and licks his lips at Scott's cum covered cock.  
>Derek makes Scott stand on his knees as Peter takes him into his mouth greedily.<br>Derek starts to finger Scott's ass and lick the back of his neck as Scott howls a bit.  
>They continue to make each other cum while the nogistune plans to take them out.<p> 


	91. Anaconda

The morning sun rays enter the loft as Scott McCall wakes up from under Derek.  
>Scott grins as he lifts one arm to reach around to stroke Derek's ass gently.<br>Derek moves his face to Scott's neck and starts sucking on it sleepily.  
>Scott moved his head back, noting the couch was folded out into a bed for comfort.<br>Scott looks at Peter's sleeping face and he licks his cheek with a soft giggle.

" I'm surrounded by two sexy wolves, I wonder what I did to deserve that?"

" It's your scent that drew us to you."

Peter mumbles as he licks Scott's lips and Scott allows Peter to explore his mouth.  
>Scott moans in the kiss as he feels Derek's lips travel down his body slowly.<p>

" My scent? How could my scent draw you two studs to me?"

Scott groans as he felt Derek's fingers slid in with ease as they started probing him.

" It's a sweet scent that's mixed with a pheromone that attracts a partner. Your scent is very strong, making to hard to resist such a fine creature as you."

Derek licks the tip of Scott's cock and pushes his tongue in the slit to make Scott gasp.  
>Scott whimpers as those fingers stretch him while Derek nips at his inner thighs with his fangs.<p>

" Besides your scent, your ass is just too fuckable, it's hot and tight. Fuck I just want to fuck you all day!"

Derek removes his fingers to enter Scott with ease before he starts to fuck him hard and fast.  
>Scott gasps as Petr guides his cock into his mouth and Scott takes him deep in his throat.<br>Peter runs his hands all over Scott's chest as Scott sucks him hard and squeezes his ass.

" Scotty knows how to suck a cock well, mmmm such a good boy."

Scott sinks his claws into Peter's ass as he starts to bob his head to make him go deeper.  
>Derek suckles on Scott's balls as he smacks Scott's ass as he fucks him harder than before.<br>Scott tries to scream, only to howl around Peter's cock as it made Peter's goods vibrate.  
>Peter starts to pant and sweat from the pleasure as he pinches Scott's nipples hard.<br>Scott's eyes roll back as he gags on Peter's cock and from Derek pounding his ass hard.  
>Derek bares his fangs as he shifts into his first wolf form, running his claws on Scott.<p>

" Look at him, such a cock-slut Scotty is, he likes having a cock in his mouth and in his ass."

Peter closes his eyes, trying to keep from cumming so fast, but Scott's mouth was too good.  
>Suddenly his cock felt cold as he looked to see Derek pin Scott on his back, kissing him hard.z<br>The couch creaked as Derek explored Scott's mouth and teeth with his wide tongue.  
>Scott's legs wrapped around Scott's hips as Derek pounded him into the material.<br>Soon two muffled howls were heard as they came, their cum leaking to the material.  
>Scott and Derek were letting their tongues ave some fun before they needed air.<p>

Derek nuzzled Scott's face before he slowly got up to go shower, leaving Scott to rest.  
>Peter crawled over to his alpha dn started licking the mess Scott left on his stomach.<br>Peter yelped as Scott pinned him onto his stomach and started to fuck Peter hard.  
>Derek slowly washed his body, trying to ignore Scott and his uncle mating in the living room.<br>Peter curled up on his side as Scott cleaned them both up and dressed Peter in some clothes.  
>Scott waited until his back stopped throbbing so he could get to school on time.<br>He went home first to make sure his pups were okay after yesterday's events.  
>Once he fed them, bathed them and made sure they wouldn't sneak outside as he got his backpack.<p>

Scott rode to school on his motorbike, he walks in to see his friends were chatting.

" Hey guys so we're throwing the party tonight right?"

" What party?"

Allison asked while she watched Issac pet Stiles' head and Stiles' just pouts.

" The party to make Kira more welcome into our group."

" Awww that's really sweet, but we need a big place to do so."

" It's going to be in Derek's loft, he and Peter are going away for two days for some reason. So we can have the party without either of them knowing, Oh yeah it's a costume party and I already have my costume in mind."

Issac raises an eyebrow making him stop petting Stiles and he smiles at the idea.  
>Stiles leans in close to Scott as Scott hands him a folded pice of paper quickly.<p>

" So yeah that paper is the design of my costume and I'm going to need your help."

" Okay this is no problem, but we needs to take pictures because no one will believe this."

Aiden and Lydia walk by overhearing their conversation knowing they were invited.  
>Scott smiles as he notices Kira is putting some books away so he walks towards her.<p>

" Hey Kira, do you have any plans tonight?"

" No why?"

" I want to hang out and I've got a surprise for you, but you have to show up."

" Okay sounds fun. You and your friends are the nicest people I've ever met."

Scot pats her on the shoulder as they walk to class with the rest of the group as their school day begins.  
>Meanwhile at the hospital we see Agent McCall entering the hospital to warn his ex-wife about the patient she is about to meet.<br>He was a former electrical engineer who decided to walk onto a school bus with a shrapnel bomb.  
>Four of the students on the bus died, another lost his legs and the bus driver is in critical condition.<br>The patient allegedly says that if he gets out he will do it again and next time he's going to get it right.

The "Pre Operative Questionnaire" Melissa is holding as they prep him for surgery.

"Name: William Barrow - Date of Birth: 05/24/60 – Height: 6ft 2in – Weight: 155lbs. I going to ask some questions. Do you understand that scar tissue has formed around a piece of shrapnel that remains in your body from a previous injury and that it is now blocking vital functions?"

He didn't respond and just stares off into space as Melissa keeps reading off the chart.

" We'll be putting you under general anesthesia tomorrow morning for the surgery to remove the obstruction."

Instead of answering her questions, Barrow asks a question of his own,

" Do the kids still pull pranks the day before Halloween?"

" Mischief Night?"

" Where I come from it was known as "Hell Night."

" Okay you are currently on Temazepam and Divalproex."

When she leans in to listen to his heart, he leans up and looks her in the eye.

" Why don't you just ask the question you really want to ask?"

" Why did you attack the bus?"

" I saw the children's eyes glowing!

He then begins to rave and scream before he was restrained and sedated.  
>In the operating suite at Beacon Hills Hospital, William Barrow is in the middle of surgery.<br>The doctor jokes that he should make a minor slip and let the SOB bleed out on the table.  
>Something inside Barrow's open wound is pulsing, getting bigger until the doctor pokes it.<br>It finally bursts open and flies swarm out into the room as a distraction for Barrow.  
>Barrow wakes from the anesthesia, grabs a scalpel, and goes after the doctor.<br>By the time Sheriff Stilinski and Agent McCall arrive, the murderer has escaped.  
>The doctor is bleeding out on the floor in Melissa's arms until they managed to save him.<p>

Meanwhile Derek and Peter are driving near the outskirts of Beacon Hills to an apartment.  
>The place where Gerard use to live now has spider webs and papers piled up in a mess.<br>Derek growls as he examines the lock on the door to figure out how to unlock it.

" I'm glad this cunt is dead."

" Me too. Oddly his heart is the only part of his body that didn't have cancer. Same color of black as Kate's."

Derek rips the door lock out of the door as they find the apartment is already cleared out.  
>Peter and Derek search the walls and doors to find like a button or a secret door here.<br>Derek stepped into the living room and the board bowed a bit so he rips it open.  
>He reaches in and he pulls up a safe that has a voice recognition lock on the door.<br>Derek tries to open it, but his hands burn seeing it was covered in mountain ash.  
>Peter rolls his eyes as he says in a mocking Gerard tone "Destroy the Animals!"<br>The door beeps as it opens slowly making Peter smirk as Derek found some vials inside.

" Okay why the fuck does he have blood samples of Scott's?"

Derek took the vial, the energy from it make his eyes look glassy until it flashed silver.  
>Derek used his wolf vision to fin there were flakes of sliver mixed in the blood.<br>Derek sighs as he finds another vial and Peter just starts to look at the safe.  
>There were some books on hunting shifters, some werewolf items and a tape recorder.<br>Derek uncorks the vial, smelling the sweet thick scent of Scott's blood fill his nose.  
>He moans a bit as he drinks most of it, Peter looking at him as if he had a second head.<p>

" Really Derek?"

Derek ignored him as Peter examined the tape inside the recorder with a label 'Meeting'.  
>Peter plays the tape and it reveals to be a conversation with the alpha pack members.<br>The first voice they here was Deucalion meaning Kali, Ennis, Aide and Ethan were there.

" _I want to make myself clear, I don't want Scott McCall hurt, is that even his name sounds fake to me. He's mine for the taking._

_A loud chuckle from Kali makes Deucalion and Ennis growl at her._

" _So you want to kill him yourself?"_

" _No I have much bigger plans for him."_

" _You do plan on making him your mate right? Ennis asks as Kali huffs in annoyance._

" _There's no denying it, we all felt it the energy spike. It's a true alpha female and very young to be exact."_

" _What do you plan to do with him after you mate with him? He's mated to Derek Hale."_

_Aiden asks as Ethan shuffles where he stands and they both wait for an answer._

" _Oh I'll make sure he comes it me on his own free will and prove that you can break a blood pact. The dominant partner has to be killed in order to break it, but it's hard because alpha females have the power of a wolf pack. Meaning they power up their dominant to a high level making them hard to take turn."_

_Deucalion says as you can hear him wipe something off his shirt before adjusting his sunglasses._

" _Ok so you're just going to mate with him to take his powers?"_

_Ethan asks as he rubs his arm nervously and just sighs quietly._

" _I'm not killing him, I'll make him kill Derek. That way he can be persuaded much more easier."_

" _We should just kill Derek to save time so you can have that pussy of a alpha female Scott!"_

_Kali growls as you can hear her fangs grow as she bares her teeth at them._

_The speaker crackles as Deucalion roars at her and she just stands her ground._

" _Are you deaf?! Scott has already powered Derek, but we can make Scott kill him. I mean Gerard almost did using necrobane."_

_They hear some rustling as Deucalion shows them the vial of necrobane he has ready._

" _So you want us to get close to Scott and inject him with that as he goes feral and kills us?"_

_Ennis says in a dead tone making Deucalion growls angrily at him._

" _NO you fuckwit! This necrobane has been mixed with my blood and once it enters Scott's bloodstream, he won't be able to disobey me."_

" _Thus making the perfect bitch."_

_Kali says as Deucalion places the vial back into the container he has it stored in._  
><em>Ethan is looking over the pictures of Scott and his friends that were taken.<em>

" _Hey what about his best friend? He's cute."_

_Aiden rolls his eyes at his twin brother Ethan as he pickets the photo._

" _You mean the hyperactive spazz? You can fuck him, but I only want the alpha female."_

" _He's a fucking arch mage, he will stop this from happening just like he helped Scott take down Gerard"_

" _I highly doubt that because this is where I need you to seduce Stiles and Issac."_

" _And What if I refuse You can't just use me whenever it's convenient for you."_

" _I did a lot to help the both of you. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me! If you somehow develop feelings for him, that's fine by me."_

_Ethan growls as a loud smack fills the speaker, Aiden smacked him to calm down._

" _I apologize for my brother's attitude demon, we're sorry."_

" _Don't sweat it Aiden, besides Kate Argent did the same thing to Derek except she killed most of his family."_

_Kali points out as Aiden scratches his head and she stands next to Ennis._  
><em>Ennis just laughs as he wraps an arm around Kali as she just mumbles.<em>

" _If Ethan should fail at his mission, we should just kill Scott's friends and maybe his dumb pups?"_

" _We DON"T KILL CHILDREN!"_

_Deucalion;s scream made the speaker crackle and shriek from the anger._

" _They will just get in the way especially since they can fuse into one big wolf. Besides Scott's friends and family will just convince the Argents to help them so I kill them all and make the pups food for the animals in the woods!"_

_Kali growls until a loud smack is heard, cracking the speakers more as Kali whimpers in pain._

" _They are not mutts! You will not harm Scott or his pups unless you want me to remind you why I am the demon wolf! Next time it won't be a smack!"_

_Kali whimpering in fear and pain as the tape ends there._

Derek and Peter mull over what they just heard as they empty the contents of the safe.  
>Once the duffel bag is full, they carry it out to the car to find four ONI have appeared.<br>Peter growled at them to back off, but the ONI make them freeze as they touch them.  
>Derek and Peter fall to the ground as a mark appears behind the back of their ears.<br>We cut back to Derek's loft where the party has just begun with he music and drinks.  
>Scott enters the loft wearing a pair of jeans with the Kanima shifting body makeup on.<p>

He is waved over by his friends starting with Allison dressed a s Little Red Riding Hood.  
>Issac is dressed up as a secret agent with the sunglasses, suit and prop gun in his holster.<br>Aiden walks over with his body painted like a leopard with his claws already out.  
>Ethan stands next to him with his body painted up as a tiger with his claws out.<br>Stiles is managing the music, dressed as a magician so he can perform magic.  
>Scott hears the door open to see Kira has arrived dressed up as a fox lady.<p>

Drinks are passed out, there's chips, dip and people are already dancing and drunk.  
>Scott walks over to greet Kira while Stiles makes some objects float in the air.<p>

" Hey foxy lady, I'm glad you came."

" Thanks for the invite scales, this beats studying and homework."

Scott takes her hand as they start to dance with the other people to the music.  
>Allison looks around to find Aiden is sad, no sign of Lydia anywhere to be found.<br>She walks over to him as he pours some drinks and hands her one without blinking.

" Hey tiger why the sad face?"

" Haha I'm a leopard little red, my twin is the tiger...I'm fed up with Lydia and to be honest it's not going anywhere other than just sex, I feel lik a cheap sex toy."

" Lydia has been through some stuff with her last boyfriend Jackson. No one deserves to be treated like a toy. You need a girl who will listen to you, ask how your day was and actually go out in public on a date."

Allison and Aiden start drinking, the alcohol affecting Allison faster than it should be.  
>Aiden watches as she finishes her fourth drink and she starts to rub his chest and abs.<p>

" Better watch your hands little red or maybe you want the big bad wolf to bite you!"

Aiden says playfully as his eyes turn red, she looks scared, but she plays it off.

" Maybe I want the big bad wolf to take me, I'm a virgin after all."

She licks her lips as he pulls Aiden towards her, locking their lips with a moan.  
>Aiden moans as he returns the kiss, he grinds his bulge into her crotch hard.<p>

" I could turn into one of us, I am still an alpha."

Aiden whispers in her ear, blowing cold air on her neck to make her shiver.

" Just take me already big boy, I'm already wet."

Aiden growls as he carries her to the spare bedroom and tosses her on the bed.  
>The door is locked as he removes his pants and underwear, Allison whistles.<br>He smirks as he crawls towards her as his undresses her fast, tossing her clothes.  
>He starts by licking her breasts as she arches her back, rubbing his shoulders.<br>Aiden smirks as he starts to trail kisses down her body as the music gets louder.  
>Issac watched and heard their conversation, but he smiles as he drinks more.<br>He never did like Lydia and Aiden was going to end their affair anyway.  
>Ethan comes up to Issac and they make out, Issac running his hands all over.<p>

" Hey tiger where's your fur?"

" Wouldn't you like to know?"

Ethan whispers in a seductive growl, making Issac horny as hell with his eyes glowing.  
>Stiles nearly messed up the magic trick he was doing and he just snaps his fingers.<br>Ethan shudders as real tiger fur growls all over his body where the paint was applied.  
>He grew a small muzzle and a long furry tiger tail swished out behind him lazily.<br>Ethan whispered "Thank You " to Stiles as Stiles snaps his fingers again to change Aiden.

Aiden growls as he is turned into a leopard as he pounds into Allison without hesitation.  
>Issac gasps as Ethan's tail slowly slides into his pants without drawing attention.<br>Ethan kisses Issac as Scott is refilling the chips and drinks as he hears Aiden roar.  
>He also heard Allison orgasm and it was silent for a moment before the bed creaked.<br>Scott continues to dance with Kira as rave music begins to play and more people arrive.  
>Some time after as Kira and Scott are sitting down, Allison and Aiden walk out of the room.<p>

" So from what I heard, are you a couple now?"

" Yes it does my alpha, although ending things with Lydia may have my ears bleeding."

Allison intertwines her hands with Aiden as his leopard tail wraps around her waist.  
>Scott smiles at the new couple as a delivery man arrives with a keg of beer.<br>The man grins as he places the keg in the center of the room and he cracks his neck.  
>Outside in a dark alley is an abandoned ambulance and a poor young man is tied up in it.<br>The delivery man is actually William Barrow as he starts assembling something.  
>Scott and Kira start dancing along with Aiden and Allison until Ethan cuts in.<br>Issac starts to dance with Kira as Ethan dances with Scott as they smirk at each other.

" Hey snake boy, where have you been hiding?"

" Hey stripes you feel like cuddling? You have the softest fur."

" My alpha I could cuddle you all day and all night."

Ethan says as he pulls Scott closer to him, his tiger tail wrapping around his waist.

" Okay this next song goes out to the snake man and the sexy tiger."

Stiles announces as he starts to play the song Anaconda by Nicky Manij.  
>Scott starts to dance seductively, making Ethan watch his hips gyrate.<br>Issac and Kira dance to the beat as Allison grinds into Aiden slowly.  
>She whispers in Aiden ear that she's wet and she slides his hands in her pants.<br>Scott is singing along with the song until he faces Ethan and starts to sing.

" This is why Derek loves me, he love my sex appeal, he don't want nothing boney, he want something he can grab."

He places Ethan's hands on his ass hard as he starts to twerk and shake his ass to the beat.

" Oh my god look at her butt, Oh my good look at her butt, Oh my god, little in the middle, but she got much back!"

Ethan growls playfully as he nips Scott's neck, making Stiles laugh at the scene.  
>Stiles notices the delivery man is almost finished assembling something.<br>His eyes glow as he realizes the keg is a bomb and the detonator is almost done.  
>Stiles waves his hand to destroy the detonator and restrain the man from moving.<br>Derek and Peter walk in to see Scott twerking against Ethan's crotch until the music stops.  
>The ONI arrived to cut the DJ booth into pieces as they stab William Barrow repeatedly.<p>

The man falls to the floor as his body turns into dust as people start to run and scream.  
>The ONI first touch Allison and Aiden, followed by Issac and Kira as they fall down.<br>Scott growls as his fangs come out until all the ONI surround him and watch him.  
>They turn to talk to each other in a cryptic language unsure about what to do.<br>They place a different mark on him before they vanish as Scott falls down.

Derek catches him and notices the mark behind his ear is different from theirs.  
>Stiles was the first to move until Derek growls at them to stay in their place.<p>

" NO ONE IS GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I GET SOME ANSWERS!"

Peter rubs his ears from the scream as Scott wakes up with a sigh.

" It was my fault I wanted to through Kira a party to make her more welcome into the our group. I figured since you and Peter would be gone for a couple days, I would use it I mean after we're married I'll be moving in."

Soon the power goes out, meaning a blackout has happened until a bright light appears.  
>They turn to see the source is Kira as a fox shaped aura is covering her like a body of armor.<p>

" What's happening?"

" She's a kitsune or a fox to make things simple. The young ones don't know how to hide their auras, she probably doesn't know what kind she is."

Kira has her head as she says " I'm so sorry" as she leaves to go back home.  
>Scott frowns seeing that the night is ruined as Ethan helps him stand up.<br>Derek growls warningly at Ethan, but Scott glares at him to stop.  
>Stiles checks over Issac while Aiden checks over Allison as Peter shakes his head.<p>

" Great a hunter and a werewolf, now where have I seen that before?'

Peter asks out loud only to receive a low snarl from Scott and Aiden.

" HEY! They are my friends Peter! Allison is not a physco bitch like her aunt! Sorry Allison no offense."

Allison glares as Peter as he places the chinese ring dagger back into her holster.

" It would have been insulting if it wasn't true, don't blame yourself Scott."

Scott gives her a hug as he looks at Stiles who is surprisingly calm right now.

" Hey bro can you give me a lift home?"

Stiles looks at Derek to receive a death glare and claps his hands together.

" Sure why not, okay single file people let's go before Derek burns a hole in my skull."

Scott puts his shirt back on as he, Issac and Ethan stand next to Stiles as he snaps his fingers.  
>They were gone in a blink as Aiden gave Allison a ride home on his motorcycle.<br>Stiles, Scott, Issac and Ethan land in Stiles' room as Ethan hugs them all tight.

" Hey bro it wasn't your fault that bomber guy came to kill us."

" it's not that, they watched me grind my ass into Ethan's crotch. They're mad I can tell and I don't think cuddling will work."

Soon the other wolves pass out as Stiles stabs Scott in the side with a knife.

" Stiles?! What the hell?!"

" I can sense your pain and suffering, it's overflowing inside of you and I an getting hungry!"

Stiles twists the knife, his eyes and teeth turn silver as he drains Scott's pain fast.  
>Scott gasps as he feels himself being drained, his skin getting pale and cold.<br>The window breaks open as Kira jumps in, kicking Stiles in his balls to release Scott.  
>Kira helps Scott move away as Stiles roars with his ears getting pointed until he gasps.<p>

" You had everyone else fooled, but not me nogistune!"

Deaton injects a bright green liquid into Stiles' neck and Stiles' falls over.  
>Scott removes the knife from his side as Deaton watches Scott heal fast.<br>Scott looks up and Deaton notices that Scott's eyes are red for the first time.

" So the rumors are then"

" What rumors?"

" That you have become a true alpha and you have adapted to your demon powers."

Deaton moves the collar down on Scott's shirt to see the pendant is a tattoo now.

" That's a new trick, the demon wolf has a strong bond with you."

" What happened to Stiles?"

" Stiles is possessed by a nogistune which is why I injected him with this Letharia Vulpina or 'Wolf Lichen' to keep the fox at bay. So far Stiles has been fighting him off, but we need to remove it from his body before it completely takes over."

" So how do we do that and why did he want my pain?"

" The nogistune feeds off of pain and misery. You keeps yours bottled up and he wanted to feed since you have a lot to offer. That's how it takes control by overpowering the host, but it's not strong enough which is why we need to separate the nogistune from Stiles. Once it's separated we can seal him away just he was before. Now the real question is how did he escape in the first place?"

Scott growls as he hears someone coming to see it's Kira's mom standing in the doorway.

" I know why he's back."


	92. Calm Before the Storm

The police have just finished sweeping up the dust of William Barrow.  
>Derek and Peter just finished describing the Oni to the police officers.<br>Once they left, Derek growled as Peter moved some of the furniture.

" I never knew Scott could dance like that or listen to Nicky Minaj."

" Scott shouldn't be doing that to anyone else's crotch, but mine."

" Sounds like your jealous and besides he doesn't do that to you since you keep that damn armor on you up all the time. He's been working his ass off to make you happy despite all the drama that has happened."

" Maybe I don't want my future husband grinding against other guys' crotches even if they are in the same pack!"

" It was harmless, you need to stop taking things so seriously and the wrong way."

Derek grabs Peter by the throat, baring his fangs as his eyes glow red.

" He's alright fucking you, I'm not having him fuck or do anything with anyone else GOT IT!"

" Who said he was fucking other men? You didn't tell him what we found at Gerard's place."

" BECAUSE I'M TOO ANGRY FOR WHAT HE'S DONE! HE USED MY LOFT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, HE FUCKING DRESSED UP LIKE THAT PRICK JACKSON WHEN HE WAS SHIFTING INTO THE KANIMA AND OH YEAH THEN HE GOES AND FUCKING GRINDS UP ON ETHAN!"

Peter just walks away with his hands up in a surrender position as he left to go to sleep.  
>He opens the door to grimace at the strong smell of sex and body odor coming off the bed.<p>

" Fucking teenage slut!"

Derek walks over to catch the scent of Aiden and Allison in the room and he just snarled.  
>Peter started to strip all the bed sheets off the bed and wrap them up as he went to clean.<br>Derek starts to call Scott, but all he gets is his voice-mail so he leaves a creepy calm message.

" Scotty, you get your ass over here right now, we have to talk NOW!"

Peter comes back from the laundry room and has a bucket of cleaning supplies.

" Scott can forget about moving in here."

" Really? You're going to deny him that?"

" Do you really want him here? You're lucky I let you stay here despite the fact you moved out of your apartment because of the restraining order. I don't want his mother to be alone."

" She has her ex husband there to keep her safe. Besides Scott's old enough to be on his own anyway."

Derek just growls sadly as Peter starts to disinfect the room with all the cleaning supplies.  
>Derek goes to his room and just curls up in his bed as his chest burns from a bad feeling.<br>He just doesn't want anything bad to happen since he lost his mother at a young age.  
>Meanwhile we go to Kira's house where Scott, Deaton, Kira, her parents and Stiles are.<br>Stiles is unconscious and tied to a chair as he sleeps from being poisoned by Deaton.

Kira's mom reveals a picture of a young women that looks exactly like her mother.

" Is this a picture of grandma?"

" Actually the picture is me Kira."

" Hold on is that's you then you must be close to 90 then?"

" My actual age is closer to 900 years old."

She brings out a katana and she opens the scabbard and the broken pieces of the sword fall out.

" The blade was shattered the last time I used it against a Nogitsune in 1943. it started at a Japanese Internment Camp called Oak Creek not too far from Beacon Hills. The history of the camp was erased in a cover-up. Your father was obsessed about finding the truth of Oak Creek and his research lead us to meet each other. The nogistune came from me, we use to steal supplies from the supply trucks that came by. I was with a kind young man named Rhys, he would help us from getting caught and I would help him learn french for his next post. In 1943 a bacterial pneumonia sweeps through the Oak Creek camp. Rhys learned that the camp is all out of M&B Sulphapyridine which effectively treats the disease. I remember seeing three boxes of the drug when I was stealing stuff, but Rhys says the Doctor is claiming they only got one. It turns out he was selling the drugs on the black market to lie his pockets, leaving most of us to die without a cure. A young boy named Michio dies from the disease. His father is distraught and when he learned what happened to the life-saving medicine the inhabitants of the camp riot. They surround the Doctor's car as he is trying to leave the camp. Satomi, the woman who was always cautious and watched over us became so angry that she loses control and attacks the soldiers."

" So she was a werewolf?"

" Bitten werewolves have a harder time maintaining control. Michio's father lit a Molotov cocktail, Satomi takes it from him and throws it. It strikes Rhys and he is burned alive. The other soldiers open fire killing dozens of people. Rhys is taken to Eichen House for treatment, but dies because the doctor sold the morphine that Rhys needed to bear the pain. I was shot several times even though my healing ability is able to save my life, it takes time to rid all the bullets and my vital signs drop so low everyone believes I was dead. My body is taken with the others to be burned to cover up the evidence of corruption at the camp.

As my body being transported atop the pile of other bodies, I called out to the spirits of my ancestors. I wanted a Nogitsune to inhabit my body so that I can seek vengeance for all the death at the camp. Instead the trickster spirit inhabits Rhys' dead body which is lying next to mine in the back of the truck. Before the evidence was destroyed, the Nogitsune rises up and kills them, takes their truck and kills everyone at the camp and at Eichen House.

I confronted the spirit and attempts to kill it with my katana, but I only got the upper hand with the help of the werewolf Satomi who attacked it from behind. We killed the Nogitsune's host, a fly comes out of his mouth and I caught it, put it in a jar and buried it under the Nemeton, which was still a full tree in 1943. The dark spirit remained buried until you came Scott. Your demon wolf broke the seals that kept the jar from breaking due to time and weather."

Kira sits in a chair, her mind is spinning from all this information about her mom.  
>Scott walks over to Stiles, he rubs his face gently as Stiles sleeps soundly in the chair.<p>

" So you were the one who sent the Oni after us? You were looking for Stiles."

" I wanted to make sure my daughter was safe and out of the nogistunes' reach!"

" He's a supreme arch mage who doesn't deserve this. If you hadn't of summoned that thing long ago, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

" You have no idea what i had to do to survive, I had no choice! Would you let someone go around hurting people, knowing you could have stopped them?"

Scott smirks as he glares at her, she meets his glare full force.

" Actually I did have a problem with someone, a real bitch who killed my mates' family. Then she tried to kill my pups and him again so me and Peter Hale killer her."

" We're not that different except for the fact that there's an ancient spirit lying a few feet from us, which is why Kira will need this."

She has Kira help her piece the broken sword back together before placing her hands on it.

" Why are you giving me this mom? What's a kitsune? Derek said I was a kitsune?"

" You're a kitsune just like me and I hoped to keep you from knowing as long as possible so you could have a normal teenage life. I guess things don't turn out the way we want. You're a thunder kitsune and your fox-fire can fix the katana since only a thunder kitsune can wield it."

Kira's hand start to glow as the sword begins to return to being all shiny and unrusted.  
>Scott and Kira are shocked as Kira holds the katana before she sheathes it in it's scabbard.<br>Kira looks at her mom who looks at her sadly, but Scott keeps glaring at Kira's mom.

" Kira I'm surprised that you're taking all this information well since you're friends with a werewolf."

" At least he told me the truth from the start, he didn't hide it from me from the beginning!"

" You told me he was a demon wolf with the muzzle and red eyes. I just wanted to make sure he didn't attack you. Foxes and wolves don't get along."

" You caused all this, you fix Stiles!"

" I can't do that. There's only one way to stop a nogistune and that's why I gave Kira the katana. The host has to die, that's how I stopped him before."

Scott starts to roar as he lunges at Kira's mom, but Deaton restrains him as he snaps.  
>He keeps trying to grab her, snapping his teeth and growling at her as he eyes glow.<p>

" YOU WILL NOT KILL STILES!"

" You're his best friend and you're letting him suffer. The longer the nogistune is inside of him, the harder it is for him to come back."

Scott roars as her eyes turn orange, glowing red and orange meet in a hard glare.

" I've removed this thing before from others, I can do the same to Stiles! His dad would never forgive me if I killed Stiles or let him die! I can't lose my brother!"

Deaton applies pressure to pressure points on Scott's neck, making him sag a bit.

" See Kira this is why you can't trust werewolves!"

She glares at Scott and Scott snarls at her until Kira's father stops the fighting.

" i think we should get some sleep and think about this carefully. Some of us have school in the morning and it's been a long day."

Scott agrees as he and Deaton carry Stiles back home for the night as Kira goes to her room.  
>Scott sighs as Stiles snores away as he looks to Deaton for some advice about all this.<p>

" What will i say to him when he wakes up/"

" You tell him that we had to suppress an ancient fox spirit that's trying to control him and take his powers."

" Yeah I'm sure that he'll understand. Thank you for coming with me."

Deaton ruffles his hair as he heads home, Scott makes his way to Stiles' house.  
>Scott places Stiles in his bed with Issac and Ethan as he leaves a note to call him.<br>Scott heads to Derek's loft and he knocks on the door, wondering if Derek was asleep,  
>The door opens and Scott yelps as he is dragged in by Derek and they walk past Peter.<br>Peter is still sanitizing the spare room as Derek pushes Scott into his bedroom.

" I'm not in the mood Derek! Stiles is possessed by a nogistune! Kira's mom said the only way to save him is to kill him and ACK!"

" Scott we need to talk about us."

" What did I do now? Look I'm sorry if I hurt you, I know my behavior and actions give you the right to leave me. I mean I know I went too far saying I wanted to move in, I figured since we're getting married right?"

Scott feels a lump form in his throat when Derek doesn't respond right away.  
>He jumps a bit as Derek grabs his hand, his cold skin making goosebumps form.<p>

" It's not that I don't want you to. I don't want your mom to be unprotected. Sure your dad is there, but I don't know how she will feel about you moving in with me."

" Derek I won't move in right away, I mean this is all new to me and my mom will be okay, but I understand your hesitation."

Derek hugs him and he licks the outer shell of his ear, loving how Scott shivered from it.

" How come you don't twerk for me?"

Derek whispers as he licks Scott's neck and shoulder to make him whimper a bit.

" I was having fun for once, it was just harmless fun with Ethan. Besides I know you don't approve of twerking."

" I don't like it when you do it for other men. I want that privilege for myself."

" Why should I do it for you anyway?"

" I still want to marry you Scott, it's just look at all the drama we've been through."

" Derek look at what's happened. We get together, Peter died then came back to life, Stiles became an arch mage, you have a pack and I have one. I became a demon wolf and a true alpha even though I killed someone and yet you still want to marry me. I just don't want to hurt the pups I mean they need a stable home especially William."

Some tears roll down Scott's face as Derek rubs his shoulders to calm his nerves.

" I know. I want you and the pups to live with me. You need to trust me as much as I trust you."

" I do trust you Derek! I love you with all my heart and soul!"

They start to kiss, it was soft as Derek started to grind into Scott with a growl.  
>Scott smiles as he pushes Derek onto the bed as he locks the bedroom door.<p>

" If you laugh, I'm leaving and we won't have sex for a month!"

Scott removes his shirt and jeans until he's in his boxers, his bulge bouncing a bit.  
>Scott pulls down Derek's jeans and underwear, watching his thick cock bounce.<br>Scott smirks as he turns around, pressing his round rump against Derek's cock.  
>He starts to wiggle and move his ass up and down against Derek's hard cock.<br>Derek groans as he smacks Scott's ass, smirking at the moan Scott unleashes.

" HEY no touching!"

Scott turns around to give Derek a sexual lap dance as he caresses Derek's chest.  
>He twerks a bit, causing their hard cocks to rub against each other as Scott whispers.<p>

" Hmmm you have a big anaconda don't you?"

He winks at Derek before he kisses Derek's beard, the hair tickling his lips.  
>Scott pushes Derek onto his back again as he travels down Derek's body.<br>Seeing his cock twitch, his body muscles twitching, Scott licked his lips.  
>He starts to cup Derek's balls, fondling them softly as he shakes a bit.<p>

" My hot stud werewolf, you choose me and you look like this?! I'm not shallow Derek, but god damn!"

Scott licks and nips Derek's abs, leaving small marks as he rubs Derek's balls.  
>Scott is about to finger Derek when he hears a low whimper come from Derek.<br>Derek brings him close to his chest and hugs him tightly, nuzzling his neck.

" Why did you make me stop?"

" I just want to hold you close."

Derek presses their foreheads together before he nuzzles his neck and sighs.  
>Scott hugs him back, he liked these small moments with Derek and him.<br>He understood why Derek keeps everyone away and has his guard up.  
>Love is a weakness and Kate used it to hurt him, he would never betray Derek.<br>Scott blushes as Derek kisses his neck and takes in his scent as they cuddle.

" I love how you show this side of you only to me Derek."

" Only you get to see me like this. You managed to heal my broken heart and souls before I closed myself off for good."

" You chose me to be your mate even when I thought I could never feel love like I feel with you. I'm so happy your with me and I was wondering how would you feel about me taking your last name?"

" I've been waiting a long time to hear you ask me that."

" I'll do it. Once we're married I'll be Scott Hale."

Derek kisses Scott and brings him close to his body as he covers them both.  
>Soon they fall asleep in each others' arms, being happy for once in their lives.<br>Meanwhile we find Allison and Aiden walking in the woods as the moon rises.  
>Suddenly they hear a weird growl as Aiden starts to growl warningly.<br>Stiles' magic hasn't stopped so Aide is stuck as a were-leopard for now.  
>Aliison brings out a Chinese dagger as the footsteps get closer to them.<p>

" Show yourself!"

Allison is tackled away from Aiden and it's Erica all covered in blood.  
>Allison gasps as Erica's claws dig into her arms as she shakes wildly.<p>

" Erica, what's wrong? Why are you covered in blood?"

" It happened so fast, I didn't mean to do it. We were shot and oh go I'm sorry Boyd."

" Who shot you guys? What did you do Erica?!"

" We were shot and I lost control. I killed my mate!"

" I'm sorry Erica, this must be hard for you, but please stop you're hurting me!"

Erica's eyes glow blue as she goes to claw Allison, but Aiden pulls her off.  
>He roars as she claws his chest and stomach, making him hiss as he claws her.<br>Erica roars as she goes to claw his legs, but Allison grabs her by the hair and pulls.  
>Erica snarls as she jumps on Allison and bites her shoulder hard, drawing blood.<br>Allison screams as she cuts Erica's throat from ear to ear with the Chinese ring dagger.  
>Erica chokes on her blood as it sprays onto the cold ground as she falls down.<br>Her eyes go from blue to her natural eye color as she coughs a weak "sorry".

Allison tears up as Erica dies in front of her and Aiden feels her power enter his system.  
>The pain of the bite and knowing that both of Derek's betas are dead makes Allison cry.<br>Aiden grabs her and takes her to a safe place when he tends to her wounds.

" Baby it'll be alright, you had no choice and Erica was feral."

" How I am going to explain to Derek that his betas are dead?"

" Good thing Erica wasn't an alpha otherwise you would have been been one of us."

Aiden's tail wraps around her, trying to cheer her up as she uses her phone.  
>Derek's phone starts to ring as he growls at the annoying disturbance.<br>He moves slowly so he doesn't wake up Scott as he answers his phone.

" You better have a good reason for waking me up this late Argent!"

" Boyd and Erica are dead. Erica killed him and she tried to kill Aiden in the woods. I had to put her down, but she bit me before she died."

" Oh no that would explain why I haven't seen them that much. As long as you guys are safe, you're part of Scott's pack."

" We're going to Boyd's house right now, Erica mentioned that someone shot them and the bullets made her lose control."

" Just keep me updated, they're were part of my pack."

Derek hangs up the phone and looks guilty as Scott sits up beside him.

" We should go investigate, if there's a hunter then we need to make sure no one else dies. I may not have like Erica, but she was doing better."

" I feel guilty Scott, I turned them and they ended up dead. How will there families handle this?"

" We can say tha Oni did this to them, I mean the police already know the bomber was killed by tall men wearing all back a mask and had swords."

Derek and Scott get dressed before they run towards Boyd's house to see Aiden and Allison.  
>Derek walks in the house to find the lock was already broken and shotgun shells on the floor.<br>He signals them in as he examines the shells to find they were filled with rare wolfsbane.  
>There were boot tracks on the floor and he turns to see red dots on Scott's chest and head.<p>

" SCOTT GET DOWN!"

Derek pulls Scott down as the walls are riddled with bullets as they stay on the ground.  
>Scott notices Allison is shaking from the bite and she looks like she's about to pass out.<p>

" AIDEN GET ALLISON OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Scott shifts into his demon form and roars to get the hunters' attention away from them.  
>Aiden carries Allison to her house as Derek shifts and helps Scott fight the hunters.<br>Derek kills some of them as Scott knocks the rest out as they fall to the ground.  
>Derek walks around the house and finds a blood trail on the floor leading to a room.<br>He opens the door to find Boyd is lying on the ground with his throat ripped out.  
>Derek kneels before him and Boyd grabs his arm, he starts coughing as he talks.<p>

" DDon't...blame Erica,someone sshot us and pplease make the ppain stop! We both have no regrets and we thank you for helping us."

Derek rubs Boyd's head before he stabs him in the chest and Boyd's eyes close for good.  
>Derek sheds a tear as he feels Boyd's power enter him and he just cries silently.<br>Scott follows the boot tracks and find they started at the back of the house.  
>They lead him outside where he can't find anymore, not even catch a scent.<br>He walks back in to find Derek kneeling before Boyd's dead body, shaking.  
>Scott rubs his back soothingly to see Boyd just lying there in his own blood.<p>

" I'm so sorry Derek."

" I should have trained them better, they would have at least stood a chance. Also the shell casings that hit them are different from the ones the hunters had on them."

" Even if you did train them better, this still would have happened. Still they shouldn't have died that like. We just need to focus and we'll bury them properly once this whole Stiles thing is taken care of. We do need to show Allison's dad the casings."

" I'm tired and I need a beer."

" I'll go do it, I'll even bring beer home now let's go before the cops come here."

Scott uses his demon magic to alter the mind of the unconscious hunters.  
>To ensure they saw the Oni attack them and killed Boyd and Erica here.<br>Once that was taken care of Derek took off to bring Erica's body here.  
>He placed her next to Boyd and then went back to the loft to grieve quietly.<br>Scott says his goodbye to the two betas before he runs to the Argent's house.

Chris is currently cleaning Allison's wounds as Aiden watches him do so.  
>Scott hands Chris the shotgun shells and he examines them closely,<br>He notices they were filled with more than the normal amount of wolfsbane.  
>His mind wanders, thinking was it possible that the person behind this...<p>

" Dad there's no way it could be Aunt Kate because her ammunition has a different symbol on them and besides she's dead."

" I know. Still we're lucky that Erica wasn't an alpha otherwise she would shifted by now. Just be careful, all of you because whoever uses these is no friend of ours."

All of them nod as Chris focuses on Aiden and Allison as he puts the shells down.

" Also I know what you two did and you better have used protection or else!"

Aiden pales as Allison blushes in shock and embarrassment as Scott touches her stomach.  
>His eyes glow as he waits to find a sign or something, but there is nothing to find.<p>

" Don't worry she's not pregnant."

Allison hits his hand away as Chris glares at Aiden and just covers Allison's shoulder.

" So someone shot Boyd and Erica, Erica went feral and bit my daughter before she died?"

They all nodded yes as Scott hugs Allison and Aiden goodbye as he goes to the loft.  
>He makes a stop at the liquor store and uses his wolf eyes to trick the clerk.<br>He gets the beer without being carded and he arrives at the loft to find Derek drinking.  
>Peter's loud snoring and a bag showing he bought new bed sheets for the room.<p>

" When did you start liking beer?"

" I've always liked beer Scott, always have and always will."

He burps really loud as he takes the beer from Scott's hands.

" Back off Mr. soon to be Hale!"

The label says Blue moon as Derek opens one of the blue cans and drinks it.

" Mmmm it tastes so sweet, but not as sweet as you though."

Scott blushes as he takes a sips from the can, but he stats to gag.

" Beer tastes like piss to me."

Derek smacks Scott's ass hard before grabbing the can back.

" Bad pup! You don't drink my beer because you're underage!"

" Sorry my alpha."

Scott kisses Derek on the cheek, grimacing at the foul beer smell.  
>Scott opens Derek's shirt and his nuzzles his hairy chest as Derek drinks.<p>

" You must be nuts."

" Alcohol doesn't affect us, but I just like the taste."

" No I mean you're nuts to still want me to be your husband."

" Well I can't sleep without you by my side."

" Me either since you keep boning me every chance you get."

They share a soft kiss before the loft door opens to reveal the pups.  
>William runs up to them and jumps into Scott's lap with a big smile.<p>

"Hey what you doing here?"

" Well grandma and grandpa were playing catch up and we figured it was safer to come here."

Scott's eyes widen as he hugs his pups and Laura jumps to Derek as she sniffs the can.

" Hey what's this sweet stuff?"

" It's something you don't ever need to drink."

Derek moves the box of beer to the side of couch as Laura licks his nose.  
>She smelled his breath and she nearly rolled off the couch from the smell.<p>

" YUCK! Your breath smells like you've been licking skunk booty!"

" I don't lick booty like all of you pups do."

" You lick mom's booty so much that the shine makes a brass bell look tarnished."

" I DO NOT!"

Scott spanks Laura on her butt and she looks shocked and horrified by that.

" YOU SPANKED ME!"

" Young lady you have no right talking like that!"

She goes to walk into the corner, but Derek grabs her only to get bit'  
>Scott growls as t her as she jumps to run into the corner of the room.<br>Scott catches her and she bites him harder until Scott roars at her.  
>Laura whimpers from the roar as Scott makes a small cage form around her.<p>

" You deserve to be in time out until you calm down and think about what you did!"

" You can't lock me up like a rabid dog, let me out NOW!"

Laura goes to bite the bars only to get a small shock to make her stop biting.  
>Scott takes her to the room and puts the cage in the corner as the others come.<br>Scott hugs them as he places them in the crib and William goes near Laura's cage.  
>He tries to talk to her only to get his nose nearly bite off by her sharp teeth.<br>William goes to Scott and he enjoys the attention as Scott tucks them in.  
>Scott leaves the room as Derek is cleaning up the bite mark on his hand.<br>As the night rolls on, Laura just pouts sadly as she hears Jason snicker at her.

" Why don't you come over here and see how it feels to be locked up!"

" No thanks Laura, I like to be in a nice warm bed when I go to sleep. Why are you acting up? Is this about Aiden?"

" I'm a girl you idiot, I have feelings unlike you! I don't have anyone to talk to! Mom is a guy and I can't even talk to him about stuff."

" Is that you bit mom and dad? Are you ashamed of our parents because they're both guys?!"

" No it's just you have no idea how hard it is to be the only girl in the family of guys!"

" That doesn't give you the right to lash out at everyone. We love you and our parents are doing everything to make us happy. Mom may not be a girl, but he did carry us, fed us, bathed, read us stories and comforted us when we were sad."

Laura thinks about how she's been acting and she lets out a small heart broken howl.  
>Scott hears the howl and debates whether or not to to go check on Laura right now.<br>Laura keeps howling until the door opens and she curls up at the back of the cage.

" Laura I know that you're upset and I don't blame you being the only girl in this family."

" I don't hate you mom, I could never hate you. I'm just sad because Auntie Laura was here for a few days and I didn't want her to leave, but she left anyway. I don;t want to be the only girl here!"

" I know Laura I know. If I could I would have brought you a little sister."

" It wouldn't help mom, just forget about me."

" Why would I forget you? I love you with all my heart and soul."

Laura starts to cry into Scott's chest as he hugs her, her tiny whimpers muffled.

" Shhhhh don't cry my girl. I may not be a girl, but i am your mother and you can always talk to me about anything."

" Why can't I have what you and dad have? I want to have a human form so I can find someone to love and care for me."

" Right now you need to learn how to control your shift. If you don't learn control then you'll be killed by hunters. You just need to be patient and you will find a someone who will love you unconditionally even though you're a werewolf."

" You're right mom, I'm so sorry for acting like a brat."

Laura licks Scott's nose and face to apologize for acting like a bad wolf cub.

" It's okay Laura, you were upset now let's get some sleep, it's been a long day."

Scott carries her to the crib and places her with her brothers in the warm sheets.  
>Once they were in a deep sleep, Scott went back to the room where Derek was.<br>Scott sat down only to have his clothes pulled off him as Derek licks his lips.

" What were you thinking about?"

" I was just thinking how lucky we are in the modern world instead of the old days where shotgun weddings happen most of the time."

" Now cut that out, it isn't that bad having kids and not being married yet. A lot of people do that."

" We're werewolves and besides I want you to be happy with everything."

" I'm just worried about Stiles so I'm sorry for not being in the mood."

" It's okay, he may be a hyperactive spazz, but he's part of your pack. Besides you helped with handling Boyd and Erica's death."

They share a soft kiss before they wrap each others' arms around them as the lights dim.  
>Soon the lights are out as they fall into a calming sleep unaware of the task ahead of them.<p> 


	93. Removal

Loud knocking on the loft door wakes up Derek and Scott from their deep sleep.  
>Derek slips on some pants and a shirt as he makes his way to the door with a huff.<br>He opens it to find Deaton and Stiles as they walk in as Derek growled lowly.

" Good morning to you too Derek. Now is the time to remove the Nogistune from Stiles while we have the chance. The loft os the best place so no one can get hurt."

Derek nods as he noticed Scott hasn't come out of the bedroom at all.  
>He also notices the heavy bags under Stiles' eyes and his skin is a bit pale.<p>

" So what are you now Stiles?"

" Still possessed, but thanks to Deaton using a poison to suppress the Nogistune so that we can remove it."

" I need to get the pups out of here, they don't need to see this happening."

" I already had Ethan and Issac take them back to Scott's house. Allison, her father, Lydia, Kira and Aiden are on their way here to help. I'll make a barrier once everyone is here."

Deaton says as Derek mumbles under his breath about stupid Stiles and Nogistune.  
>He stomps back to the bedroom to see Scott is in his demon form, growling lowly.<p>

" The Nogistune is here! I can smell his foul stench!"

" You need to calm down Scotty."

Derek goes to rub Scott's shoulders only to get a growl as Stiles poked his head inside.  
>Scott watches him as he slowly gets out and makes his way to the living room.<br>The loft door opens as the twins, Lydia, Allison, Issac and Chris Argent walk inside.  
>The door is locked as Allison reveals some silver tipped arrows she has made.<br>Chris reveals a rare weapon he had locked up over the years as he opens the bag.  
>A Tanto bokken decorated with mother-of-pearl work on the handle of the sword.<br>The sheathe had elaborate carvings of foxes in the smooth red cherry wood.  
>Beautiful red and orange fox fire gems were set into the hilt of the blade.<p>

Kira admires the craftmanship as Chris examines the katana she wields.  
>Scott walks over to Stiles as Deaton has just finished the protective barrier.<br>The powder was a mixture of white oak shavings, mistletoe and mountain ash.  
>Once the barrier formed Scott snarled at Stiles as everyone focuses on them.<p>

" You're not the same!"

" Well physically I am, but mentally I'm still fighting to the best of my abilities."

" I want my Stiles back to normal!"

Stiles smirks as he leans in close to Scott and whispers in his ear.

" So you're Deucalion's bitch? When I first came here he was the only demon wolf here in Beacon Hills."

Scott roars as Stiles' eyes and teeth turn silver as the barrier lights up from their energy.  
>Kira's eyes turn orange as Stiles' face starts to shift more like a fox as his ears grow.<br>Kira swings her katana as lightning shoots out as Stiles deflects them easily.  
>Allison fires a dart and Stiles catches it unaware it's covered with Kanima venom.<br>Stiles goes to throw it, but Lydia screams at him until the venom kicks in.  
>Chris hits Stiles with the baton taser, making him fall into Deaton like a tree.<br>Deaton quickly ties Stiles' arms behind the chair as Stiles is unconscious.

" Scoot you have to do this. He's your best friend and no one knows his mind better than you. You have to bring him back."

Soon the door to the spare bedroom opens to reveal a grouchy Peter was just woken up.

" What's this ruckus!?"

Peter notices that Stiles is tied to a chair and his face looks like a fox.

" Oh okay so it looks like Scott has to enter Stiles' mind, but he needs someone to go with him."

Peter looks to Lydia as she walks up to sit next to Stiles in the chair next to him.

" I'll do it since I've been neglecting my abilities as a banshee and Stiles has been a good friend to me even though I've been so mean to him. Why not make it up to him now by helping him break the control this nogistune has on him."

Issac glares at her until Ethan flicks his ear as if to say calm down boy.  
>As Scott stand behind Lydia and Stiles, Aiden and Allison are holding hands.<br>Kira keeps watching Stiles as Peter guides Scott's claws to the back of their necks.  
>Scott looks at Derek as he nervously swallows, Derek frowns seeing Peter near him.<br>Peter nuzzles Scott's neck as he whispers " You can do it, just relax."

Scott's eyes glow red as his claws enter their necks and then he wakes up with Lydia.  
>They are in a padded room with a metal door as they find this is the only way out.<p>

" Are you nervous Lydia?"

" Nervous would be an under statement, we need to get out of here!"

Scott growls as he kicks the metal door to send it flying as they enter a long hallway.  
>You can hear quiet murmurs and chains rattling as they walk down the long hallway.<br>Scott looks around until he notices that Lydia is no longer behind him.

" Lydia? LYDIA!"

Lydia finds herself in a fancy bedroom, until she feels someone hug her from behind.  
>She turns around to see it's Jackson and cries as she hugs him tight and hard.<p>

" Jackson? Oh my god I thought I would never see you again!"

" It's okay, I'm not going anywhere. i missed you so much."

Lydia looks into his eyes and they start making out onto the soft bed.  
>Scott is wandering around in the dark until he hears someone behind him.<p>

" Who's there?"

A low growl makes him freeze in place as Peter appears in his alpha form.  
>Scott goes to run, but he's caught in a headlock by the former alpha wolf.<p>

" Where do you think you're going?"

" Let me go!"

" Stop resisting my sweet."

" Please Peter, stop!"

Scott shivers as a clawed hand move under his shirt and Deucalion appears before him.  
>Deucalion starts to kiss Scott, making him return the kiss without resistence or hesitation.<br>The demon magic is weakening Scott's willpower as Scott opens his eyes to see blood.  
>Derek is lying before him, gutted and covered in blood due to Deucalion and Peter.<br>Scott goes to run to Derek, but finds himself chained to the ground as he just falls.  
>Deucalion is in his demon wolf form and Peter helps him restrain Scott as they attack.<br>Scott just lays there, crying as he is taken by the two demons as he passes out completely.

Meanwhile we go back to Lydia and Jackson are laying in bed together as they cuddle.

" So how was London/"

" It's amazing although I wish you were with me. My first full moon was just hard, but Derek showed me how to control my wolf."

He starts to fondle her, making her moan as he pleases her with a low growl.  
>Lydia is enjoying the attention until she realizes that Jackson never does this.<br>She looks to him only to gasp as the Kanima has his claws on her naked body.  
>He hisses in her face as she stumbles out of bed as his tail grabs her waist.<br>She kicks in vain as he pulls her close to his body only to get a loud scream.

" SCOTT! SCOTT HELP ME!"

Lydia's banshee scream brings her and Scott out of their nightmares fast.  
>They both turn to see Stiles is chained up in a cage as the nogistune drains him.<br>Lydia gasps as Scott's tan skin is clammy and pale as they see Stiles twitching.

" Scott are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

" Well yeah I did see two of them , but how do we free Stiles?!"

" Stiles is part of your pack right? So how do werewolves signal their pack members?"

" They howl!"

Scott shifts into his demon form and releases a loud deep howl that shakes the cage.  
>Stiles looks up as his body starts to glow and break the chains off his body.<br>The nogistune roars as the cage breaks open and the power surge knocks him back.  
>Everyone is sent flying into the room except for Scott, Lydia and Stiles.<br>Scott and Lydia gasp as they return to reality and Peter hugs Scott gently.  
>Scott pushes Peter away as Stiles starts to shake and convulse violently.<p>

Stiles' body hovers in the air as Scott's demon powers pull the nogistune out of him.  
>The nogistune roars as it tries to run only to hiss as the barrier burns his hands and claws.<br>Unfortunately the sun is starting to set meaning Scott and Lydia were in too long.  
>The oni appear as they attack the barrier until it weakens enough for them to enter.<br>One of them examines Stiles and mark him as a good person and they watch Scott.  
>The nogistune changes into a human form that's Stiles with the fox face features.<p>

One of the Oni screech as the nogistune uses his silver claws to kill one of them.  
>Soon he breaks the barrier and disappears with the Oni chasing after the evil Stiles.<br>Scott runs to Stiles and helps him up as Stiles slowly wakes up with a sigh.  
>Everyone else has woken up from the loud screech to watch the Oni disappear.<p>

" Hey you okay?"

" Well yeah, but there's a evil fox spirit with my body running around now."

Scott hugs Stiles and Issac hugs Stiles's other side making him wince from the strength.

" I'm so happy you're back Stiles, I missed my goofy arch mage."

" Yeah miss you too, can't breath!"

They release Stiles as he gasps for breath and his cellphone goes off with a police alarm.  
>The app on his phone allows him to listen to his dad's police scanner anytime.<p>

_" All units we need back up at Eichen House! A group of tall men carrying swords that killed those hunters and two teens yesterday are storming through the building! patients are getting killed, please we need backup now!"_

Stiles and Scott look at each other as they both say one name.

" Malia!"


	94. Divine Move

" Who is Malia?"

Peter asks as Allison packs her arrows and crossbow along with some daggers.

" Everyone remembers the coyote that was at the school right? Well it turns out she was a werecoyote and Scott saved her from a hunter. I know that she checked into Eichen House for therapy, I mean she was out in the Beacon Hills woods all these years."

Peter nods as he understands her involvement in their odd pack of supernaturals.

" Scott do you need my help?"

Lydia glared at Peter and she looked at Scott who looked at her confused.

" You never told Peter what we found out did you Scott?"

Scott shakes his head, he remembered they were comparing Peter and Malia's pictures.  
>He noticed the facial features and they had the same scents plus they were vicious.<br>Scott rubs his shoulder before he looks Peter in the eye and takes a deep breath.

" Peter I don't know how to tell you this, but...Malia is your daughter."

Peter almost fell over in shock and pretty much everyone else except for Derek.  
>He knew Peter had a daughter, but go figure that makes her Derek's cousin.<p>

" I'm sorry Peter."

" How did you figure it out when my memories were taken from me?"

" Well you both have the same scent for once and you have the same facial features."

Peter growls as his eyes turn blue as he glares at Scott, Derek getting ready to step in.

" Where you ever going to tell me this or we you just going to keep it from me?!"

" You have no idea how hard it was for me to tell you! Derek hid stuff from me, but he never had a child with a woman before me!"

Peter grabs Scott by the throat, making Scott whimper as he is lifted off the ground.  
>Chris and Allison had their weapons on Peter, ready to fire in case he tried anything.<p>

" You know for an alpha you're not so tough."

Peter says with a smirk until Scott kicked him in the balls hard, making him cough.  
>Derek and Stiles smirk as Peter is lying on his side on pain and trying to move.<p>

" Well I for one am very happy to see that, but we need to go to Eichen House, people are dying and there's a fox version of me causing it!"

Stiles says as Scott slaps Peter in the face and taking Peter's demon powers away.  
>Scott kneels in front of Peter as Allison, Kira and Chris are opening the loft door.<p>

" You don't deserve my powers until you can show that you deserve them and that I forgive you!"

Scott leaves with Stiles, Lydia and the twins to Eichen house following Allison to Eichen house.  
>Once the loft door closes, Issac and Derek help Peter to the spare bedroom to rest.<p>

" Oh I bet you're enjoying this Derek!"

Peter mutters as Issac opens the door and Peter is on the bed with an irritated growl.

" I am enjoying this very much because weren't you the one telling me not to keep secrets from your mate?"

" So you think Scott will ever forgive me?"

" In time he will. He's wearing your chain isn't he?"

Peter smiles a small smile as Scott and the others arrive at Eichen house to hear screaming.  
>Blood splatters on the walls as most of the patients were cut into chunks of meat.<br>They run inside to find Malia surrounded by the Oni as she claws and roars at them loudly.  
>Allison fires some flashbang arrows to make them back off as Stiles protects her from them.<br>Scott looks to see the fox is watching from the doorway until Scott roars at him and lunges  
>The fox runs away as he is getting bigger than before until Chris and Lydia cut off his path.<p>

Scott shifts into his first wolf form as she slowly advances on the fox, baring his teeth.  
>The fox roars as he turns more fox like before jumping onto Scott and they start fighting.<br>Teeth and claws clash and hit as Kira's eyes glow as she twirls her kantana gracefully.  
>Meanwhile we find Stiles is repelling the Oni's sword slashes as the twins claw them.<br>Allison fires the silver arrows and the Oni screech as it starts to kill them quickly.  
>Three of the Oni disappear leaving only their masks broken on the floor loudly.<p>

Scott hisses as the fox claws his chest, but he manages to claw it's legs to slow him down.

" You hurt my family, my pack, mate and worse of all, MY BROTHER!"

Scott growls in a low tone as he bites into the fox's neck hard, drawing blood.  
>The fox roars as Chris and Kira stab him in the chest with their swords.<br>Meanwhile the last Oni goes to stab Aiden, but Allison jumps in the way.  
>She fires the last arrow into his chest, as the black sword stabs her as well.<br>Lydia tears up as she screams Allison's name, making the walls shake and tremble.  
>Scott turns around as Aiden catches her, Scott runs towards them to help.<br>He applies pressure to the wound as Aiden keeps her blood from spilling.

" Don't worry Allison, you'll be okay!"

Allison smiles as she watched Lydia catch the nogistune in the wooden jar.  
>Scott is trying to take her pain away, but he can't because she has no pain.<br>Aiden and Scott shift back to their human forms, trying to stay strong.

" Allison, we can't take your pain away! I don't know what to do!"

The loud sirens of the ambulances startle everyone as Issac comes out of one of them.  
>He has them take Allison first as he helps them load the wounded patients.<br>The dead bodies are zipped up as everyone goes to the hospital with Allison.  
>Allison is put into an induced coma to heal her wounds before they were critical.<br>Chris is relieved that Issac came with the ambulance and Scott looks at him.

" I'm so sorry, I didn't want her to get hurt."

" She wanted to protect her friends. We both wanted her to stay safe, but she's so stubborn like me. She wasn't going to sit on her hands as people were dying. She'll pull through this and now we need to make sure our fox friend doesn't escape, I'll take care of it Scott, you go back to your fiance."

Scott hugs him and places a kiss on Allison's forehead before walking outside.  
>Stiles came with him and Stiles snapped his fingers to sent Scott to Derek's loft.<br>Scott arrives in Derek's loft to find Derek is sitting on the couch to see Scott is sad.

" Allison is in a coma to help her heal her wounds."

" I know babe and we need to make sure no ones unleashes our fox again."

Scott nods, knowing Chris Argent will make sure no one finds the nogistune.  
>Derek brings Scott into a hug and nuzzles his head to calm him down.<p>

" Derek I know we talked about this before, but I want to move in with you, I need you."

" I know, I just need to make sure your mom will be okay with it and safe."

Scott and Derek cuddle on the couch, felling their body heat increase.

" I just want us to be a family Derek, I want to be a Hale."

We go Stiles's house where Issac is packing his bag as Ethan lays on the bed.

" What's going on Issac?"

" I'm moving Stiles."

" WHAT?! Why are you moving?!"

" I was offered a great job opportunity in Europe. They're going to pay for my transfers and my education, but the bad thing is that we need to break up."

" Why did you wait so long to me this?!"

" He was probably waiting for the right time since with all the drama that has happened."

Ethan says as the cab to take Issac to the airport has arrived outside as he finished packing.

" Stiles I'll always love you, but I don't want to put stress on you or cause any problems long distance so it'll be better for us to be friends and go our separate ways. This really hurts me Stiles, I've wondered how to tell you this."

" Not as much as it hurts me! Just go before I turn you into a poodle!"

" I'm really sorry Stiles and Ethan."

Issac kisses Ethan and they hug for moment as Stiles faces the window with a glare.  
>Issac hugs him from behind and kisses his ear whispering " Don't hate me please."<br>Issac walks outside as Stiles watches him leave in the cab and just starts to cry.  
>Ethan hugs Stiles and rubs his back as Stiles cries into his chest with heavy sobs.<p>

" Hey Stiles, everything will be okay. I'm not going anywhere."

Stiles nodded as he just broke down and cried his eyes out as his father came in.  
>They stayed with Stiles as he cried over Issac breaking up with him and Ethan.<br>Meanwhile we go to Lydia's house where Aiden is telling Lydia about him and Allison.  
>To his surprise Lydia wasn't upset about the whole thing, she was happy for them.<br>She apologized for treating him like a cheap sex toy because of Jackson.  
>She congratulates them and then she starts to cry because of Allison.<p>

" Hey come on, Allison will pull through. She's not weak Lydia, I mean she took down the Oni."

Lydia thanks her as he comforts her and we go to Boyd and Erica's funeral.  
>Everyone is here to say goodbye except for Allison and Issac came in via Skype.<br>They were a pack and they were his friends even if Erica annoyed him.  
>Derek had a guilty look on his face, but Scott assured him that they died fighting.<br>It wasn't his fault they died, whoever did this to them was going to pay.

So Scott convinces his mom and dad that he's moving in with Derek and the pups.  
>He will spend the weekends at his mom's and help her pay the bills and stuff.<br>At first she's annoyed, but she understands that Scott needs to be with his mate.  
>She warns Derek that id he hurts her son, she'll sick her ex husband on him.<br>Derek assures her that he loves Scott too much to ever hurt him or the pups.

We see Malia leaving Eichen House with a smile on her face and her eyes glowing.  
>Her therapist, Ms. Morell told her to go to Scott to help her adjust to being a human.<br>Malia enrolls into high school so she can hang out with her new friends as well.  
>Kira is practicing with her katana and the bokken Chris used on the nogistune.<br>He gave it her before he left to hide and seal the nogistune for good this time.  
>Scott is currently showing Malia how to flick her claws out at will without fear.<br>Stiles is helping her with her homework and interacting with people normally.

Soon we go the locker room where Derek is sitting on the bench with Stiles standing.

" Hey Derek what's wrong?"

" I had a bad dream, well more like a nightmare."

" Alright what happened?"

" It started with these hunters who caught me and Peter after we dropped off Cora. They are lead by a man named Severo, they broke into my loft."

Derek is tossed onto his back as the hunters reload their guns and smirk at Derek.

" Now my friend you're to tell us about La Loba. Where's the she-wolf?"

Derek spits as his lip is bleeding from the attack and he just keeps clam.

" You should just go ahead and kill me because you're never going to find Cora."

" Cora? Who the hell is Cora?"

At that moment a smoke grenade flies in and the room fills with gas.  
>The hunters move around as a loud growl fills the room and begin to fire wildly.<br>They're taken out one by one, the assailant hidden by the smoke grenade.  
>Until finally all the hunters are down and the shotgun toting assailant steps into the smoke.<br>Derek looks around until he hears the click and the assailant shoots Derek.

" So who was it?"

" There are a lot of myths about ways for people to be turned into a werewolf. Usually a bite and there's one about rainwater."

" Drinking rainwater from werewolf's footprint."

" There's another one..."

We go to a flashback of Kate and Chris talking about getting infected by werewolves.

" Can you get turned by scratch?"

" If the claws go deep enough, maybe."

Then we see Kate Argent's burned body covered in leaves and her throat ripped out.

" Derek if this all a dream then why do you look so worried?"

" Because I don't remember waking up, so tell me how do you know if you're dreaming?!"

" Fingers. In dreams you have extra fingers."

Derek grabs his wrist and it reveals his hand has 6 fingers on his hand which means...  
>Derek is shot in the chest, blood leaks out as he drops to his knees on the floor of his loft.<p>

"It's real."

Derek gasps as the person lowers the shotgun and the smoke clears up.

"You're real."

Out of the smoke emerges Kate Argent alive and smirking evilly.

" That's right Derek and if seeing me is a surprise, watch this!"

Her face goes all blue, her lips turn black, she grows fangs and her eyes take on a greenish hue as she roars.


	95. Dark Moon

A Mexican village sits high atop a mesa in the desert as Stiles and Lydia are walking cautiously through the town

" Despite you being an arch mage, this is the stupidest plan we've ever come up with and I fear that someone will get killed!"

" It's the only one we have besides Scott is just scared I mean his fiance just disappears during the weekend he's at his mom's."

" You couldn't use your magic to find Derek or are you still upset over Issac?"

" I was able to locate that he's in Mexico, but whoever took him is making it hard for me to focus on the location. That's low bringing up Issac, yu know I don't mention Jackson around you do I?!"

" I'm sorry. At least you have Ethan."

Stiles nods as they approach a doorway but their entry is blocked by two men with guns.  
>Stiles shows a large card with a stylized skull on the front and the two teens are allowed to enter.<br>They walk down a darkened hallway ending in front of two large wooden doors.  
>Stiles doesn't notice that the walls flash a bit as they open the doors on a packed dance club.<br>The music is loud, the lights are flashing and dozens of people are dancing and drinking.

" Do you feel like we're being watched?"

" Yeah big time, but don't worry we have backup, besides what could go on?"

" Why did you go and say that? Have you met us?!"

Stiles' memory flashes back to him, Lydia and Scott were in the vet's office.  
>Scott handed Lydia all the empty shotguns he found all over the loft floor.<br>Deaton told him that the emblem is that of the Calaveras, hunters from Mexico.  
>Stiles and Lydia touched the shells to hear the sounds of Derek's pained screams.<br>Lydia said that he's not dead or alive, but they need to find him fast.

Stiles and Lydia are spotted by Severo who alerts someone by walkie-talkie.  
>Stiles looks to see Scott is in place as he drinks while chatting to someone.<br>Malia and Kira are dancing as the music and lights change to match the beat.  
>When the kids approach the bar, two shots are poured as the liquid sloshed.<p>

" So what brings two American teens all the way here?"

" We didn't come to drink."

Lydia says to him drops a brass bullet casing stamped with the stylized skull image into the shot glass.  
>Severo brings them to Araya as she uses a small, curved blade as a seam ripper.<br>She intently works a piece of cloth as Stiles and Lydia sit quietly on the other side of the table from her.

" Severo hates the music playing in the club but I love the music of youth primarily due to its "savage energy."

" We know you have Derek Hale."

" Now what makes you think we had something to do with his disappearance?"

" We know you captured him and Peter before and you're hunters plus we found shotgun shells with your emblem all over his loft."

Severo and two other hunters cock their weapons as Stiles smirks.

" Stiles was not smart to come alone."

" What makes you think we came alone?"

" You brought a wolf int my house?!"

" Not just a wolf, an Alpha!"

Hunters with walkie-talkies are searching the dance floor as Scott snaps his wolf teeth.  
>Two armed hunters have spotted Malia and Kira as the girls spot them also and prepare.<br>Kira takes out glow stick Nunchakus while Malia growls and they turn to defend themselves.  
>They easily best the humans while Scott takes out another armed man with ease.<br>Scott grabs a walkie talkie from one of the hunters and growls into it.

" Where is Derek Hale!"

The speaker crackles from the growl as the three then go in search of Stiles and Lydia.

" Your group has poor timing since you came during the dark moon."

" That it's the part of the lunar phase when the moon is least visible in the sky."

Lydia says as Araya checks her belt for a knife she has with a wolf head on it.

" Do you know what it means?"

" It's a time of reflection or grief."

" Now why would all of you, who have suffered so much loss, would risk it again for someone like Derek Hale other than he's Scott's mate?"

" Because we don't like to lose. Why do you want to keep a downer like Derek? He has no sense of humor and a poor conversationalist."

Stiles says to see Araya is not amused she grabs the radio and that Severo has left.

" Severo show them how the Calaveras negotiate."

Severo is in the DJ booth above the dance floor as he nods to DJ as the signal.  
>The DJ takes out a bullhorn that sprays smoke when triggered as it shines purple.<br>Smoke also issues from several points around the club as the people dance on.  
>Stiles goes to use his magic, but he finds that his powers are very low now.<p>

" Every room in this building is coated with a powder that suppresses your magic arch mage."

Stiles and Lydia are knocked out as they are dragged out fo the office for the moment.  
>In the hallway, Scott sees smoke begin to rise from under the door as his eyes glow red.<br>Then it pours out of all the vents near the ceiling as his shifts into his demon form.  
>He recognizes it as Wolfsbane as Kira goes to run, but a hunter is waiting and coldcocks her with the butt of a shotgun.<br>Malia knocks the hunter out, but she falls unconscious as well leaving Scott alone in the hallway.  
>Araya comes out as she brandishes the wolf knife she has as Scott bares his fangs and claws.<p>

" You think your wolfsbane can harm me?! WHERE IS MY MATE!"

Scott roars as he glows to claw her, but she dodges everyone of his swipes and bites.  
>She manages to nick his arm which makes him feel dizzy as he falls to his knees.<br>The blade she used was coated in necrobane as she meets him face to face.

" Necrobane makes normal werewolves feral, but it's poison to them like how wolfsbane is poison to normal werewoves. I have to admit that I never would have expected to face a demon wolf."

" You don't know where he is either?"

Scott changes back to his human form as the necrobane makes him black out.  
>Scott wakes up, bound to a chair with manacles, chains, and electric wiring.<br>Scott turns to see Lydia is chained to another chair in similar manner.  
>Severo brings Kira in as he places her hand on the dial that's connected to it.<p>

" The fox is not susceptible to the electric current, she will be forced to work the machine that shocks Scott. If she refuses I will shock Lydia and I know that banshees can't heal as good as a wolf."

Severo explains as Araya stands before Scott as he tries to break free of the chains on him.

"Lobito this is a test and if you answer correctly then nobody gets hurt, if you doesn't answer we turn on the dial. We don't know where Derek is and we just want to find him as well."

" I don't know where hs is, if I did why the fuck would I be here?!"

Kira is forced to turn the dial as Scott screams from the electricity hitting him.

" Think Scott think! Who would take Derek? Who has a vendetta against the Hales?!"

Araya says as Lydia cringes in fear as Scott is electrocuted even more as the dial is turned.  
>In the restroom prison, Stiles is pacing as Malia blushes slightly as she watches him.<p>

"Can you hear Scott?"

" I can't because there is too much noise, too many voices."

" Okay okay just relax, you practiced this with Scott before. Focus and concentrate on-"

Malia leans in and begins kissing him in which Stiles is shocked from the kiss.  
>When they break, her eyes are glowing blue and she is focused on Scott voice.<p>

" I can hear everything and whatever they're doing to Scott, they're killing him!"

We find Scott is screaming in pain as the dial is slowly turned by Kira who is crying.

" I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW"

Araya pushes Kira out of the way and she cranks it all the way up to over the limit.

" Who is it Scott! Who was unknowingly given the powers of a shifter! Not by a bite!"

Scott's eyes glow dark red as he mind goes back to the conversation Kate and Chris had.  
>Then we remembers watching Kate scream as Peter raped her after she was electrocuted.<br>Her body was burnt, covered in leaves, blood and her throat was ripped wide open.  
>He sees her face with her eyes glowing green and her teeth have become sharp.<br>Scott roars demoniacal as he breaks free of his confinement, scaring everyone.

" Say the name Scott!"

" Kate!"

Malia relates what Scott said to Stiles and he just pales from what she told him.

" No, no that can't be what he said!"

" What, why who's Kate?"

" She's a hunter, an Argent."

In a dark, cobwebby stone hallway we see Kate standing in front of a disc shaped sculpture.  
>It's inlaid in the stone wall as we see behind the sculpture is Derek Hale.<br>He appears to be unconscious, tied and covered in cobwebs and dust.  
>She smirks as her plan is falling into place as she holds something in her hand.<br>Meanwhile Malia, Stiles, Lydia and Kira are by Stiles Jeep as Scott talks to Araya.

" So you're going to let us go?"

" I sent four men to where Kate was last rumored to be last seen. None of them came back, maybe you could do better."

" You could have told me she was alive even though I wouldn't have believed you."

" Now I what kind of Alpha you truly are and where your next step lies."

" Next step? What next step?"

" When you take the bite of an innocent, when you make a wolf of your own, when you do that – I will cross your border and come knocking at your door."

Scott walks towards the group as they check him over to see if he's okay.

" Well?"

" Well she told us where we might find Derek."

" How?"

" She hired a guide for us."

A lone figure drives up on an all back motorcycle and removes their helmet to reveal Braeden.

" What are you doing here?"

" Right now I am only one to take you to La Iglesia"

" The Church Where are we going to find there?"

Lydia asks as Stiles starts up his jeep as everyone gets inside to make the journey.

" A place where you won't find God."

So Braeden rides ahead as our group follows her into the desert to La Iglesia.  
>The ride to the place is tense as Scott glares out the window with a low growl.<p>

" Alright I'll ask, who's Kate Argent?"

Scott glared in Malia's eyes and she kept looking, despite the chills going up her spine.  
>Stiles kept a close eye on Scott, Scott's emotions always go wild when Derek is involved.<br>Kira shyly raised her hand as Scott's glare weakened when he noticed how scared she was.

" I would like to know."

" Well we were at her funeral, can you explain how she got out of a casket that was buried six feet underground?"

Scott turned away from Malia as she kept staring at him, Stiles focused on the road.

" She was never in it."

Everyone is shocked as Lydia is looking out the window as well before she sighs.

" She was Allison's aunt and a total sociopath."

Scott growled as Malia kept staring at him and before he said anything Stiles spoke.

" Alright you want to know about Kate Argent? She was Derek's ex-girlfriend that set the fire that killed most of Derek's family. She also tried to kill Scott and one of his pups while torturing Derek."

" Not all of the Hales died. Some survived like his younger sister Cora and his uncle Peter."

Scott said as he cracked his neck and fingers as they watched some rabbits run by.

" Peter was the alpha that bit and turned Scott while killing those responsible for the fire. When he got to Kate though, he tortured and raped her until he ripped her throat out."

Lydia said as Kira and Malia looked sick to their stomachs except for Scott.  
>A sly smile formed as her screams echoed through his mind from that night.<p>

" Yeah, but we saw her buried."

Stiles pointed out as Scott stretched in his seat.

" No we saw a casket remember? When the Calaveras heard that Kate had been killed by an Alpha's claws, they wanted to make sure she was truly dead."

We see Severo and Araya enter the morgue and pull out the drawer that had Kate's body.  
>The marks on her neck were smaller and when her hand was opened, there were claws.<p>

" Her body was healing, as the full moon was getting closer. She was coming back so they switched her out and took her with them."

We see Kate sitting the bathroom where they were just locked up all dirty and sweaty.  
>The door opens as Severo tosses a straight razor to her before he closes the door again.<p>

" When a hunter is bit, they have to take their own life. The Calaveras treat the code like law and they feel it's their responsibility to enforce it."

Kate grabs the straight razor and the blade comes out to reveal it's stainless steel.  
>She looks into her reflection as her eyes are trying to figure out what to do.<p>

" Good for her I wouldn't have done it either."

Malia says as Stiles rolls his eyes at her while Scott's eyes turn red from the anger he had.

" Would you kill half a dozen people to get out?! Because that's what she did!"

The peep hole on the door is opened to reveal Kate lying face down with her wrists cut.  
>The door is opened as they go to remove her body unaware of what she was doing.<br>A smile forms on her face as her eyes open to reveal them glowing green as she attacks.  
>The sky is turning orange as they are halfway to La Iglesia, the air is getting cooler.<p>

" So Kate is a werewolf now?"

Kira asks as she notices Scott has calmed down from before.

" Don't think so. There's a saying the shape you take reflects the person you are."

" What kind of shape reflects a sociopathic bitch?"

Lydia asks as Something strikes the Jeep rendering it inoperable.  
>Scott rides ahead with Braeden because it would be too dangerous after dark.<br>Braeden and Scott arrive at La Iglesia as they come upon a collection of ruined building.  
>A damaged Spanish style church is at the center as Scott and Braeden gaze upon it.<p>

" What happened to this place?"

" An earthquake leveled the town, but not the church and the locals believe it's because the church was built on top of a Aztec temple which was once home to the Nagual."

" Shapeshifters?"

" Werejaguars."

As they walk near the entrance, Braeden loads her shotgun as they walk.

" What are you going to do?"

" I was paid by the Calaveras to bring Kate back alive."

" What happens after that?"

" Not my problem."

" So you don't care what happens to her?"

" Do you care after everything she's done to you and Derek?"

" I care that I get to be the one to end her! I don't care if she's a werejaguar, my demon wolf will make sure she stays dead!"

" You would be no better than her, but hey you're not a mass murderer like her."

" You're a mercenary, it's the same thing except you accept money to kill people."

" A girl's got to eat."

" If you were paid enough, would you kill Kate?"

" If the money was good I'd shoot you."

" Like I'd let you shoot me so you could try to take Derek."

Meanwhile we see Stiles is fixing his jeep while Malia pulls out a bone claw from the engine.  
>Stiles uses his magic to fix his jeep and mark a path for them to follow from their spot.<br>Malia's eyes glow blue as she hears something, but gets in the jeep with the others.  
>As they drive to La Iglesia, a tall figure is following them as the sun starts to set.<br>Scott and Braeden descend deeper into the church, Scott picking up Derek's scent.  
>There's another scent he picked up and it didn't smell human as his eyes glowed red.<br>We see skeletons moving in the dark but they are just a collection of bones with no real form.  
>Scott senses something, but neither of them can see where it is because it moves too fast.<p>

Scott sees whatever has been following them as Braeden shoots it multiple times.  
>The bullets miss as it roars at them, Scott's eyes turn demon red as his fangs grow.<br>Stiles and the group arrive only to dodge the tall figure covered in animal bones.  
>Malia and Kira jump out only for Stiles to make a barrier at the figure roared.<p>

Scott roars into the cave causing a small cave-in and scaring their pursuer away.  
>The figure outside took off as the ground shook from the intensity of the roar.<br>The roar-induced rock fall also reveals the carved circular sculpture before them.

" That's the symbol for Tezcatlipoca, the Nagual jaguar god."

Scott hears a faint heartbeat coming from the other side of the wall and smiles.  
>He punches through the rock surface and there is someone inside who reaches out to them.<br>Stiles and the others reach the entrance as Scott and Braeden exit the church covered in dirt.

" Is that Derek Hale?"

Malia asks as Scott and Braeden reach them carrying the person they found.

" Yeah, sort of."

Everyone is shocked as the figure is revealed to be the spitting image of a much younger Derek Hale.


	96. 117

The drive from Mexico to Beacon Hills was long and quiet for the most part.  
>Scott was happy to find his fiance was unharmed, but seeing him like this.<br>He didn't know what to say, I mean Kate is alive and a nagual for fuck's sake.  
>The ride home was interesting because Derek wouldn't let go of Scott.<br>When Scott and Braeden carried him out of the temple, he was shocked.  
>Soon he jumped onto Scott and just held onto him like a baby monkey.<p>

Meanwhile in Beacon Hills, it's raining hard at a gas station a car is parked.  
>The attendant hears growling noises coming from the station's only public restroom.<br>He knocks and inside we see Kate Argent struggling with a transformation.  
>She calls out to him, but then her words devolve into guttural growls again.<br>Her eyes are flashing between green and her regular eye color rapidly.  
>Something hangs around her neck as spots cover her body as her skin quivers.<br>She looks at her hand as she struggles to make the claws go back in as her face is changing.  
>Thinking she is on drugs, he uses his key to open the door and enter.<br>Kate is now full transformed as she slowly turns to face the man.  
>With a loud roar she attacks him in a frenzy as blood and tearing is heard.<p>

We go to Scott's house as Stiles has finished dropping everyone off.  
>Stiles parks his jeep as Scott gets out first, but young Derek grabs his arm.<br>He whimpers as he pulls Scott towards him despite Scott getting wet.

" Where are you going?"

" I need to check something in my room before we go to the doctor's."

" I don't need a doctor!"

Derek growls as he grips Scott's arm tighter as Scott drags him inside the house.

" This doctor helps werewolves and he's a friend so you can trust him. Now sit here and I won't be that long."

Derek nods as he sits on the couch as one of the pups jumps on the couch with a yip.  
>Tyler looks at Derek as he wags tail as he sniffs Derek's hand and licks it making Derek smile.<p>

" Cute pup."

Soon all the pups jump on the couch as he pets them while Scott goes upstairs.  
>Scott notices nothing in his room was touched as he reveals the rings.<br>His demon powers scan the rings to reveal his ring is just okay and clean.  
>Derek's ring however has Kate's scent all over it and her DNA mixed on it.<br>The pups fall asleep as Derek pets them before he walks upstairs silently.  
>He sneaks into Scott's room to gasp at Scott's demon wolf form and aura.<br>Scott growls when he notices Derek is watching him and doesn't turn around.  
>With his demon magic, he hides the rings when he realizes Derek is there.<p>

" You don't need to fear me Derek, I would never hurt you."

" Sure."

Derek walks closer as he slides his hands under Scott's shirt and rubs his chest.

" I feel this connection between us."

Scott blushes as Derek's touch makes him pant as he is turned around.  
>Derek notices the pendant around Scott's neck as he focuses on it.<p>

" You found my pendant?"

" Yeah it fell off you when we found you in that temple in Mexico and I made sure to keep it safe until I could return it to you."

Derek smiles as Scott places it around his neck to receive a soft kiss from Derek.

" Thank you Scott, these belong to my parents and I don't want to lost them. Why did you pant earlier?"

Derek hugs Scott as he runs his nose along his neck and sniffs him scent deeply.

" It's your touch that's making me pant and your scent is irresistable."

Scott shivers as Derek sniffs his neck and whispers in his ear while licking his ear.

" You smell good and you taste better too."

Derek pins Scott to the wall and he starts sucking on Scott's neck, marking the skin.  
>One hand grabs his crotch, making Scott blush even harder as Derek squeezed.<p>

" You don't have a mate do you?"

Derek's hand slides past his boxers and rubs his balls to make Scott unleash a whine.  
>Scott's legs spread open as he whimpers from Derek's cold hand on his crotch.<p>

" I 'll take that as a no."

Derek kisses Scott as he pulls down Scott's jeans and underwear in one motion.  
>He makes Scott open his mouth as he tongue fucks him as he strips as well.<br>Derek's cock was big and thick as he slid it into Scott's ass with such ease.

" Fucking hell you're tight! A hungry puppy since you took my cock so easily."

Derek smirks as he sucks on Scott's nipples as he thrusts into him hard and fast.  
>Scott moans like a bitch in heat as he notices the door to his room is locked.<br>A chair was placed under the doorknob as Derek fucked Scott harder against the wall.  
>Derek grabs his hips as he pounds into him faster as he bites his shoulder blade hard<br>Scott's eyes turn red as Derek drinks his blood as his eyes turn blue from it.

Scott gets a flashback of when he first met Derek and when they first mated in the woods.  
>He loved those blue glowing eyes as he howls his climax hard, covering his stomach.<br>Derek howls as he cums deep in Scoot's ass as he carries them to the bed.  
>Scott yelps as Derek bites his neck before he slowly pulls out and falls on Scott.<p>

" Damn that was great and this should prove you belong to me for now."

They both fall asleep as we find Stiles is back home as Ethan is snoring in bed.  
>He's on the phone with Deaton about what they did in Mexico and finding Kate.<p>

" If you're serious about Kate, then we have a problem since she's a werejaguar. I need to examine Derek right away if she did something to him."

" Well it's been two hours and he doesn't answer his phone. I'll pick you up and we'll go to his together, this is my best friend's fiance and I want to help."

Stiles ends the call as he wonders why Scott hasn't answered the phone for the past 2 hours.  
>Derek has Scott pinned on his stomach after he found the mark of the alpha female.<br>He also found the bite mark not realizing he was the one who left it on Scott.

" You do have a mate! YOU LIED TO ME!"

" THAT MARK SHOWS THAT I'M A BITTEN WEREWOLF, I'M NOT A BORN WOLF LIKE YOU!"

" Take me to the doctor know since you're constantly lying to me!"

" YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH! THAT BITE MARK WAS LEFT BY THE ALPHA WHO TRIED TO MATE WITH ME AFTER HE KILLED MY MATE!"

Derek unpins him as he hugs Scott and kisses his forehead softly to make Scott calm down.

" I'm sorry, I should have let you explained first."

The chair moves back to the desk as the door is unlocked to reveal Deaton and Stiles.  
>Scott yelps as he slips on some shorts while Derek just pulls on his boxers slowly.<br>Scott rubs Derek's back when he notices Derek was about to bare his teeth at them.

" Hey it's okay, they're friends."

Derek sits next to Scott and licks his face as Deaton chuckles from the display.

" Well that explains why he hasn't been answering his phone."

Stiles says to receive a glare from Derek as Deaton opens his medical bag.

" Shut up spazz! I was comforting Scott because his mate died."

Scott stands up as Deaton examines Derek very carefully for any abnormal signs.

" Kate's scent is all over him, it smells like a jaguar."

" A nagual? This isn't good because the full moon is coming and she control the shift like she wants to. Although finding out she's back is just bad enough."

" You don;t have to remind me of that!"

Scott snarls as he goes to walk only to yelp as his legs cramped up from earlier.  
>Derek catches him before he fell down and placed him on the bed gently.<p>

" Well both of you get some sleep, Scott you have school tomorrow and you too Stiles even though you can freeze time DON'T!"

Deaton scolds Stiles as he leaves the room while Stiles pats Scott on the shoulder.  
>Once they were gone, Derek closed the room door as he cleaned himself and Scott.<p>

" You know Scott, you need a strong mate to protect you and your pups. It's a tough world out their for single parents and since you're an alpha female, you'll find it harder to fight off other males. Even though we just met and you did save me so I want to become your mate."

" I'd love nothing more than that."

Scott hugged Derek and kissed him as they layed down to sleep in the warm bed.  
>The light went off as Scott cried silently in his sleep as he felt Derek's arm on his waist.<br>Soon the alarm clock rang before Derek crushed the clock into bits as Scott yawned.  
>Scott stumbles to the bathroom as he takes a hot shower to wake him up for school.<br>A sharp pain forms in his chest because Derek didn't recognize him or the pups.

While Scott is showering, Derek finds one of Scott's shirts and he sniffs it deeply.  
>Scott limps out of the shower as he pulls out clean clothes to wear today.<br>Derek smirks as he playfully smacks Scott's ass as Scott moans from the smack.

" You really fuck hard for a um how old are you?"

" I'm 16, but you didn't mind my age last night."

Derek says with a wink as Scott grabs his backpack, his cellphone and some cash.  
>Scott rubs Derek's back as Derek looked sad since he wanted Scott to stay with him.<p>

" I have to go to school so I need you to stay here and rest until I get back okay?"

Derek nods as he lays on his side and starts to snore loudly making Scott giggle.  
>Scott takes a picture of the young Derek sleeping before he left him alone.<br>Scott locked the door from the outside as he got onto his motor bike and drove.  
>He pulls up to the school to see Stiles, Kira, Lydia and the twins waiting for him.<br>Scott gets off his bike as they follow him inside as the bell for first class rang.

" I understand why you had to lie to him. He doesn't remember you or the pups or the bite mark he left on you. I would like to reverse what happened to him if I knew what I was dealing with. I mean it was a challenge with Erica and well that was a waste since she was killed, but we had high hopes for her. I mean Kate is a nagual now and we'll figure out how to bring him back okay? You're my best friend and I want to make sure you're happy."

Stiles said a Scott hugged him before they started their week of school after the incident.  
>School went by as Derek was in a deep sleep as the pups slept downstairs on the couch.<br>The lock on the front door clicked slowly as it was unlocked from the outside with ease.  
>It slowly opened to reveal Kate Argent looking around as she saw the pups sleeping.<br>Her eyes glowed green as she closed the door before she made her way upstairs.  
>Using her claws, she unlocked the door and opened it to find young Derek sleeping.<br>Derek yawned as he heard the door open expecting Scott only to be confused.

" Hello sweetie."

" Kate?"

" Yeah it's been a long time handsome, well longer than most. You look good."

Derek notices the pendant hanging around her neck as he walks up to her.

" Why do you have one of my parents pendants?"

" You gave it to me remember? You told me how your parents gave each other one when they started dating. Don't tell me you forgot?"

" I..I guess I did, I'm sorry Kate. So this means we're mates then?"

" Yes sweetie and I know I've been gone for a long time, but I need your help with something."

" Sure of course but, oh this is going to suck I have to talk to Scott."

" What do you need to talk to him about?"

Kate asked as she picked up Scott's scent mixed with Derek's as it came off strong.

" I had sex with him last night. His mate died and I was comforting him plus he's a single parent."

" Aren't you such a sweetheart? Scott will understand, you and me left on good terms so it's not cheating."

Derek nods as he holds her hand when he remembers Scott and Deaton talking last night.

" You know scott mentioned something that you're not human anymore?"

" Yeah I was attacked by an alpha and you won't believe what I can do."

kate shifts into her nagual form, making Derek growl as his eyes glowed blue.

" A were jaguar?"

The door was slammed open as the pups enter the room and snarl at Kate loudly.  
>Laura and William bare their sharp teeth as Kate growls at them like a cat.<br>Laura's eyes glow amber as she swipes at Kate's leg, making the jaguar hiss.

" YOU! I remember you, you filthy cunt! You tried to kill me and my daddy Derek! I was so happy when I learned how mommy and uncle Peter tortured you!"

Derek is confused until Kate roars at them before a big white blur tackles her hard.  
>They crash through the window as Kate is pinned to the ground by a heavy weight.<br>She looks up to a tall white wolf that stands on two legs with a short muzzle.  
>William's eyes glow amber as he claws her face and bites her wildly as she screams.<p>

" DON'T TOUCH MY FAMILY YOU FILTHY WHORE!"

William tosses her as the wolf appears to help him fight her as she gets up.  
>Her wounds heal before all three are fighting as Kate is bitten and clawed.<br>Derek growls deep in his throat as he bares his fangs as he roars deep and loud.  
>This makes William and the wolf submit as Derek grabs Kate and they run off.<br>As they enter the woods, Kate's Berserkers arrive to make sure they don't follow.

The wolf and William roar as they take on the Berserkers with their eyes glowing.  
>Hours later the Berserkers leave Scott's house covered in blood and leaves.<br>The wolf has some claw marks, but William is badly injured with a broken arm.  
>The wolf uses it's energy to help him heal his wounds when they hear footsteps.<br>They look and growl only to see it's Peter as he checks them over quickly.

" What happened here! How is you mother, my mate doing?"

She worries about you, still wears that chain you gave her. He's at school right now. we need to tell him that whore Kate is back and she took Derek away!"

William growls as Peter helps him heal as Peter sniffs the area, picking up her scent.

" Why can't people in Beacon Hills stay dead! Both of you go back into the room and rest while I get your parents back!"

Peter helps them back into Scott's room as he runs towards the school to locate Scott.  
>He walks towards the classroom to kick the door open, scaring everyone and the teacher.<p>

" Scott McCall get your ass out here now!"

This cleared the classroom and the teacher as Scott gathered his things as they left.  
>The bell to let everyone go home rung as the students left the school building.<br>Peter and Scott came out to find Scott's pack waiting outside for him already.  
>They sat at a table as Scott explained to Peter what happened in Mexico.<p>

" You know the odds of someone turned by an alpha's claws is a million to one and yet that whore becomes a nagual!"

" I couldn't use my demon powers to help him and he doesn't remember me."

Scott starts to sob as Peter hugs him while Stiles glares at the former alpha.  
>Once Scott calmed down Peter started to piece together what Kate did.<p>

" 16 year old Derek with blue eyes? Oh that was when he first met Kate and they dated in secret mind you although I did find her scent on him when he snuck in late at night. All of you know that she was the one that burned our house and killed my family. When Derek found out about the fire, he was devastated and he knew it was her because he trusted her, loved her and told her about our family unaware she was a werewolf hunter. So why would she turn him back to this form?"

Stiles waved his hand as he projected a vision of what happened at the bathroom of the gas station where the man working there was torn apart and Peter noticed the claw marks. The police have closed off the area as they examined the crime scene.

" See thi isn't a murder, it's a frenzied kill meaning she has no control of her shifting and since Derek didn't go home that means..he took her to the vault!"

The sounds of bones rattling and growling is heard as the Berserkers arrive to attack them.  
>Stiles motions to Scott to go with Peter to the vault as they hold off the Berserkers.<br>Malia and Kira take on one as Stiles and the twins fuse to take on the second one.  
>Lydia stays behind Stiles as Peter and Scott find the vault entrance at the front of the school.<br>It is open as they walk in as the sun is starting to set as they find Derek and Kate making out.  
>Derek pushes her away as Scott enters the room with his eyes growling dark red.<p>

" Quite the elaborate scheme you had Kate, changing Derek back to a time when he still trusted you, loved you. All this hard work for our most treasured artifact, the treskilion which helps our betas control their powers. Sadly the only thing you'll find on that is the made in china scratched out on the back."

" You're fucking lying, you submissive bitch!"

" Sorry sweetheart, that medallion is just training wheels. You want to learn control? You have to tap into a rage and focus your animal power into that, that's how I taught Derek. So you want to get angry Kate, well LET'S GET ANGRY!"

Peter roars as he feels the demon power enter his system again when Scott touched him.  
>Kate's eyes glow as she roars before she starts to choke as a black clawed hand grabs her.<br>Scott's in his full demon form as he slowly fractured her neck before he broke her jaw.  
>He tossed her to the ground as he went to step on her neck when Derek blocked him.<p>

" Derek! Kate killed your family, she burned your house down! She tried to me, I'm your mate not her! pups at the house are your pups, you're their father and the bite mark on my bite is from you!"

Derek shakes as his mind is flooded with memories as he sees the other pendant in Scott's hand.

" You gave me this pendant to show that you're my mate, these pendants belonged to your parents. You told me that they gave them to each other when they got together. You gave me a ring when you asked me to marry you, your grandmother's ring Derek!"

Derek held his head as the black ring was slid onto his ring finger and Scott showed him his.  
>Derek's eyes glowed as he ran outside to figure out what was going on as Peter growled.<br>He and Scott surrounded Kate as Scott had her pinned on her back as she tried to talk.

" Just like before Scotty, we have this whore unable to fight back. Come my alpha, let's show this whore what happens when you mess with demon wolves!"

Scott roars as he and Peter break her ribs one by one to hear her scream and cough.  
>Peter broke her arms and collarbone as Scott clawed her chest and legs wildly.<br>A small voice in Scott's head was telling him to stop since he doesn't kill people.  
>Scott roars as he aims his claws to rip out her heart when something hits the ground.<br>A silver flash grenade goes off, blinding Scott and Peter as Kate starts to crawl away.  
>She manages to crawl up the stairs as the second grenade went off releasing wolfsbane.<br>The smoke was dark red as Scott shifted back to human form as Peter tries to stay awake.  
>Peter saw someone enter the vault and open the safe before he passed out as well.<p>

Derek runs towards the fight where the Berserkers are surrounding Stiles fast.  
>Derek roars as he makes them go after him as he fights them while his face shifts.<br>Soon a loud roar fills the air as the Berserkers run away from Derek as he changes.  
>Near the woods the Berserkers find Kate and they carry her broken body gently.<br>They go back to their hideout so she can heal in peace as they gather food and herbs.  
>Derek is back to his adult form as he looks at Stiles with his eyes glowing amber.<br>Stiles and Malia follow him to the vault as Stiles clears the wolfsbane smoke.

Derek walks over to Scott and picks him up as Malia helps Peter to his feet.  
>Peter wakes up coughing as he stumbles to the vault that is empty now.<br>Stiles scans Scott's body to find he was okay, the smoke just knocked him out.

" This was a heist! Kate wasn't after the money, but whoever planned this took everything!"

" Wait are you saying you were robbed?!"

Stiles said laughing until Derek and Malia glared at him as Peter couldn't find any fingerprints.

" 117."

" 177,000?"

" Try 117 million dollars in bear bonds all gone!"

" Well, we should go home and check on the pups since they're still vulnerable!"

Derek says as they leave the vault and close it as Derek carried Scott back to his house.  
>Stiles fixed the broken window as Derek places Scott in his bed as the pups yip.<br>They are happy to see their mother and father are okay and Derek picked them up.  
>Derek looks at Scott for a moment before he takes the pups to the loft with him.<br>Tears are running down Scott's face as he sleeps off what happened today.  
>His heart is broken as Peter walks with Derek back to the loft with the pups.<br>Stiles and the pack stay at the house to make sure Scott is okay as they fall asleep.


	97. Painful Memories

Stiles is alone at night in his room once everyone had fallen into a deep sleep.  
>The clock is close to midnight as Stiles' eyes were focused on the calender he had.<br>He had watched the calendar with tears in eyes as he checks his wall clock.  
>Knowing that in a few hours is the anniversary of his mother's death which still stings.<br>He stays awake all night, despite Ethan snoring away, remembering her fondly.  
>He heard his dad shuffling downstairs, knowing he couldn't sleep as well with today.<p>

Dawn arrives as he finally heard his dad snoring loudly as he wipes his eyes again.  
>He leaves for the cemetery with very beautiful flowers in hand as he snaps his fingers.<br>The cemetary had morning dew shining on the grass as Stiles walked slowly.  
>He came upon his mother's grave, the shiny surface reflecting a rainbow sheen.<br>Her picture with a smile on her face as he kneels down to put the flowers in the vase.

Scott awakes suddenly with his neck aching and tears dried on his face and neck.  
>His mind remembers what day is today and he goes to the cemetery in a rush.<br>Using his speed, he arrives to see Stiles crumbling on his knees crying and sobbing.  
>Scott immediately runs up to Stiles and catches him before he falls to his side.<br>Scott takes him in his arms as they sit on the grass and Stiles hugs him tightly.  
>Scott kisses his forehead as Stiles just hides his face in Scott's neck and sniffles.<p>

" You know I thought the pain would have faded away as time went on."

" Time heals all wounds Stiles, but it's not right away. You need to keep moving forward and accept that it happened."

" I know that, but I was there when her heart stopped and I just kept wondering why my dad didn't arrive before she left."

" People have a different way of handling situations like this and you know your mom is proud of you. I mean you're an arch mage and you're handling your powers very well."

" Yeah because my mother's body couldn't handle it, but yeah I know she is. I can talk to her sometimes, but I miss hugging her."

" I know bro, I remember those tasty cookies she use to make for us when we would play outside."

" Yeah I remember helping her mix the cookie dough and I remember trying to open the chocolate chip bag and all the chips flew all over the floor. I remember I was trying to suck them all up and my mom trying to sweep them all up as I ate them. So much chocolate chips."

" Yeah remember when we told our moms we wanted to play lacrosse after we saw those guys at the mall. I thought they were going to die of laughter, I mean their faces were dark red."

" Yeah it's been a long time since we were kids and it feels like only yesterday you and me were bench warmers."

" I remember when you were hanging on the roof of my house telling me that the cops were looking for the other half of Laura Hale."

" Yeah that's what started all this supernatural adventure, Peter being the alpha, hunters arriving in Beacon Hills."

" Me getting together with Derek, having pups and wow no wonder why they call this place Beacon HIlls."

" You know my mom would have been shocked to meet Issac and Ethan. Of course she told me she would love me no matter what."

" I know bro, I know and we both know that if you somehow brought her back to life, she would have been mad at you."

" I spent so many hours searching through my magic books trying to find a spell, but there's no magic to bring back the dead."

" You know some say that if a person doesn't move on when they die, their soul can become negative and bitter. Although I think she would have killed Issac for leaving you and going to Europe."

" He was lucky I didn't turn him into a poodle! I should have done that though, but it just hurt that he said we should just be friends. After everything with the Kanima and his dad, he just leaves like that."

" Stiles he just went to have a once of a lifetime experience and besides you have me and the pack to be with you."

" I know Scott, I know. Scott if you and me were single...would you ever go out with me?"

" You know my mom asked that once and she was surprised to see Derek in my shower."

" I was shocked to find out about you involving Peter even though I saw parts of him I didn't think were possible!"

" Oh you're silly Stiles, and very cute."

Scott kisses Stiles gently as they hug for a moment before leaving some flowers.  
>The sun was setting as they walked home as Scott's phone vibrated and chimed.<br>It was a voice mail from Derek and sounded so depressed as he asked Scott to come.  
>Scott felt his heart tighten from the tone and he found William on the porch.<br>He had a note in his mouth written by Derek for Scott to come over to the loft.  
>Scott picked up William as they made their way to the loft as Stiles teleported home.<p>

As the night falls on Beacon Hills, a teen boy steps out of his house and calls for "Willow."  
>There is no reply from his pet cat as he goes back inside locking the front door.<br>He calls to his mother that he can't find his pet cat and he receives no reply inside the house.  
>He goes room to room downstairs to make sure the windows are locked and sealed.<br>He turns out the lights in each before heading to the second floor and going to bed.  
>As he is turning out his desk lamp he notices dirty paw prints on the carpet.<br>He looks under the bed and sees his cat "Willow" peering back at him with big eyes.

He brings down the desk lamp to get a better look and sees the cat is covered in blood.  
>Outside his bedroom door, he hears screams and shouts from his parents and brother.<br>He runs out into the hall he sees a shadowy figure with a tomahawk, dripping with blood.  
>He runs back inside and slams the door just as the tomahawk head slams through it.<br>He dashes to the bathroom and rummaged through drawers looking for a weapon.  
>We hear the door from the hall to his bedroom give way and the vintage glass crystal doorknob turns.<p>

The shadowy assailant wears a small keyboard on his arm – he types on it and words issue from an unseen speaker.

" Hello Sean, I just killed your family. Would you like to die like them – begging for life – or to go out fighting. I suggest to wrap your hand in a towel and break the mirror so that you can use one of the shards as a weapon."

The attacker hears glass break within and kicks through the door open and look around.  
>Sean has broken a window and can be seen running away from the house on the street below.<br>The attacker steps into the light from outside and we can see he has no mouth, just smooth skin from his nose to his chin.  
>Sean makes his way to the hospital leaving a bloody hand print on the glass sliding door of the hospital as he faints.<p> 


	98. Making Up

Scott and William were making their way to loft as the cold air hit them.  
>William cuddled up to Scott's chest as they arrived to knock on the door.<br>The door opened as it revealed a disheveled Derek with red tear stained eyes.  
>Scott grimaced at the strong scent of body oder and beer came off strong<br>Derek snorted as some beer cans rolled behind him as he wobbled.

" Scotty is that you?"

" Yes it's me and you need a shower! Yuck it smells like a brewery exploded in here."

Scott placed William down as he carried Derek to the bathroom to wash him.  
>William locked the door as he went to the kitchen to find Peter chopping vegetables.<br>Scott removed Derek's clothes as he placed him in the shower started the water.  
>Derek growled as Scott started washing his hair to remove the foul stench off him.<br>Scott focused on scrubbing his body as the strong scent of Irish Spring surfaced.

" Yyou actually came home?"

" Yes I'm here Derek, now let's get you to bed."

Scott dried him off and wraps him in a big towel as he carries Derek to the bedroom.  
>Scott notices William is hanging out with Peter as Scott opens the bedroom door.<br>The smell of body sweat and beer stings his eyes as he places Derek near the door.  
>With a quick leap, Scott rounds up all the beer cans into a large thick plastic bag.<br>Fresh bed sheets are on the bed as Scott places the dirty ones in the hamper.  
>He picks up Derek and places him on the bed when Derek growls at him.<p>

" You're my mate, my wolf couldn't handle you being gone and and-"

Derek passed out with a snore as Scott covered him up with a clean bed sheet.  
>Scott carefully walked out to see Peter cooking food as William watched the door.<br>Scott went to the kitchen as Peter was washing the pots and utensils he used.

" What's wrong with Derek?"

" Well mating season began today and his wolf was freaking out because you weren't here. His wolf thought you were taken by someone else and he locked himself up so he wouldn't attack anyone. You need to show him that you're loyal to him and make up with him."

Scott snorted at the idea, but he looked at the bedroom door to see Derek hug William.  
>Derek's sniffling was breaking his heart so he went towards the bedroom to see William yip.<br>William hugged them both before running to hang out with his uncle Peter for now.  
>Scott closed the door only to yelp as he was tossed to the bed with a heavy pull.<br>His clothes were torn off as Derek Pinned him on his back as his eyes turned red.

" I'm weak! You made me weak!"

Derek groaned as he smelled the fear radiating off Scott as he presented his neck.  
>Derek licked and sucked the soft skin as Scott whimpered and whined loudly.<br>Derek's cock was hard, twitching and throbbing as he slid into Scott's ass easily.  
>He bit into Scott's neck, drinking the blood that welled up in his mouth.<br>The bed creaked as Derek pounded Scott into it as he felt his strength returning.  
>He shifted into his first form as he felt Scott cum onto his stomach hard.<br>Derek pulled out only to cum all over Scott's face and chest with a growl.

" YOU ARE MINE MCCALL! GOT IT?!"

Scott nodded as he was placed onto his hands and knees as Derek entered him again.  
>He bit the back of Scott's neck with a groan as he took off hard and fast .<br>Scott's tongue was hanging out of his mouth as his ass was red and throbbing.  
>The way Derek's cock was pumping in and out of his ass made him feel numb.<br>Scott came again with a mighty howl as his arms and legs were limp as boiled noodles.  
>Scott's eyes were blurry as he felt Derek keep pounding into his ass without mercy.<p>

Derek came hard as he released Scott's neck and slowly pulled out with a growl.  
>The blood on his lips made him feel better than before as he hugged Scott.<br>Scott moaned weakly as Derek started to wipe him down with some wet wipes.  
>Once the cum and sweat were gone, Derek changed the bed sheets while holding Scott.<br>Soon both wolves were laying on the bed with their eyes glowing red.

" I think that will do Scotty, I'm really happy you're here with me."

" Yeah my stuff is coming here tomorrow, Peter helped me organize it with the movers, it's his way of saying sorry."

" I'm in such a good mood that I won;t let him ruin it. Are both safes coming here?"

" No I'm leaving them in my old room at my mom's house and I have enough money to get by."

" Scott Kate did something to me and I'm surprised you haven't noticed."

Scott used his demon powers to examine Derek and he noticed the demon in Derek was gone. He went to give him more, but Derek's body rejected it and Scott felt it hurt.

" Your alpha powers are still here, but your demon powers are gone! And I can't give you anymore!"

" Yeah she stole them from me, but why would she want your demon powers?"

" Well maybe she wants to use it to help her control her powers, but she can't use to increase hers."

" Unless she plans on making another nagual which is impossible since Gerard is dead."

" Derek I'm not mad at you anymore for what happened with Kate. She turned you back into a cocky teenage form of yourself. Nothing different except your cocky attitude was worse back then."

Scott whined as he felt Derek slip two fingers into his entrance and start fingering him.  
>Scott smirked as he grabbed Derek's cock by the base and started sucking him hard.<p>

" Cocky you say? I'm not the one hungry for cock right now, good mate."

Derek stroked Scott's head as Scott's talented mouth suckled him hard and slow.  
>Derek placed kisses on his lower back as he kept fingering Scott's entrance.<br>Soon they both passed out as a shadow was watching them from the door.  
>Two red eyes were watching Scott as it noticed it's energy level was lower.<br>William growled at the door as the wolf came in from it's nightly run in the woods.  
>The wolf yipped as it picked up the strong combined scents of their parents.<br>Peter signaled them to go to bed since it was getting late for all of them.  
>Peter's eyes glowed dark blue, sensing the demon wolf was in the room.<br>He was glad Scott and Derek made up, he noticed Derek's demon was gone.

_' You need me Scott whether you'll admit it or not!"_

The demon wolf muttered as it kept watching them while trying to focus on Kate's location.  
>The energy level was too low to get an exact spot, but she was on the move.<br>At the Beacon Hills hospital, the monitors beeped as Allison was still sleeping.  
>Her injuries were halfway healed and it was looking good so far for her and Chris.<br>Chris was on his way to visit her room with red and white roses in his hand.  
>The curtains in the window moved as a pair of green eyes watched over Allison.<p> 


	99. Tyler

At Beacon Hills High School, Scott and Stiles are walking onto the field for lacrosse practice.  
>Scott is worried about losing his position of being caption of the team after all his hard work.<p>

" I'm glad you and Derek made up and you just need to relax."

" How an I relax when I could lose my position as captain."

" Dude you're still captain, besides we need some new players for the team."

" With Jackson and Issac gone, our team is pretty small. Maybe Ethan should join the team."

" That would be awkward since me and Ethan aren't talking at the moment."

" Wait hold up when did you two break up?!"

" Before we left to Mexico which you're wondering why he didn't come to help, look he just reminds me too much of Issac. It was me, Issac and Ethan and I was really happy. Issac left me and it's just too hard."

" I assume Ethan didn't handle it very well."

" Actually he was okay about it or he seemed okay. He didn't feel right either and he agreed that it would just make us depressed about Issac. Besides we ended it on good terms, besides Aiden has been going to the hospital everyday to see Allison."

" Yeah I'm glad we saved her in time, let's just hope she wakes up soon."

As they walk on the field, we see a new freshman trying out for the lacrosse team.  
>He has blonde hair and blue eyes, fair skin and he's in perfect shape and form.<br>During tryouts Liam dominated every exercise unaware Scott was watching him.  
>He is the fastest runner with Scott behind him. while Stiles comes in last place.<br>Scott and Stiles notice Liam is doing one armed push ups after running.

What is this guy? Is he a were-cheetah? Is that even possible?"

" He's just that good, he's not a shifter I would have picked up on that."

Scott takes Stiles off to the side of the field where he can puke from the running.  
>Meanwhile Derek and Chris enter the Hale vault without drawing attention to them.<br>Chris looks around the vault as Derek grabs a box and opens it to reveal the triskelion.

" Kate was after this. We use this to teach our betas to control their shifts during the full moon."

" Kate was never one to learn control."

" You knew she was alive didn't you?"

" I had my suspicions, but when Scott brought me the shotgun shell I did my own investigation. I have a safe house where I can keep her."

" Are you talking about a werewolf jail? She's a nagual though and besides she took the demon power Scott gave me."

" She can't use the demon power to increase hers or help her control hers, but she could use it to turn someone into a nagual."

" You think she would try to turn Allison into a nagual?"

" I wouldn't put it past her, but I'll be damned if I let her do that. She's already caused enough chaos."

Peter wasn't at the loft which meant the pups were all alone in the loft to explore.  
>Tyler was hiding in the bathroom because he woke with his body burning and aching.<br>His siblings decided the explore the building since they found out their father owns it.  
>Tyler heard them leave as he panted from the pain and burning energy flowing.<br>His ears twitched as he heard someone walking towards the loft door slowly.

Ethan comes into the loft and sees it's empty as he closes the door.

"Hello?"

Tyler in his pup form walks out and smiles at him.

" Hey Ethan I'm glad you came."

" Where are your parents and siblings?"

" My mom is at school my dad went to the vault, I don't know where uncle Peter went to and my siblings are exploring the building."

He walks towards Ethan and shifts to his human form, standing naked in front of him

Ethan has a nose bleed as his eyes focus on the naked form of Tyler before him.  
>He has Derek's looks, but Scott's hair color with his natural amberice blue eye color.  
>Tyler places his hand on Ethan's cheek and leans close to Ethan licking the blood.<br>Tyler savours the taste of Ethan's blood before he slowly kisses him.

Ethan's mind panics, but his body is saying just do it as he kisses back.  
>Tyler wraps his arms around Ethan's neck and keeps making out with him.<br>After the need for air is too much they breaks the kiss and pants and blushes

" I've wanted to do that for so long Ethan."

" Tyler you're underage. Your parents will kill me!"

Tyler growls and bares his fangs and pushes Ethan to the couch

" I'm 16! I'm not underage, don't you like me?"

" I do it's just your mom is my alpha. I mean what will she say to me fucking one of her pups?!"

" It won't matter if you really like me Ethan like I like you, then you'll do this for me."

Tyler looks down looking sad, his eyes a natural amber/blue colour

" You want me to take your virginity?"

He nods and looks up to see Ethan is standing in front of him.

" Is that so bad?"

" You should give to someone who's going to be with you as your mate"

" Don't you want to be my mate?"

" I just broke up with Stiles and I'm to old for you."

Tyler looks down, trying not to cry as he shifts back to his puppy form.  
>He runs into the bedroom hiding under the bed and sobs softly.<br>Ethan sits on the couch holding his head as his mind was spinning.  
>Ethan is upset as he's just lied to Tyler since he and Stiles broke up weeks ago.<br>Ethan has no one, but he doesn't want to admit that and get kicked out of the pack.  
>Stiles had broken up with Ethan because he reminded him to much of Isaac.<br>Tyler comes out in human form and dressed as he sees Ethan on the couch.

" Why are you still here! Just leave!"

" I don't want you to hate me."

" Yeah well just fuck off Ethan!"

Tyler says as tears come down his cheeks again as Ethan growls lowly.  
>Ethan hoists him over his shoulder to the spare bedroom.<p>

" Yeah well me and Stiles are just friends now because of fucking Issac!"

Tyler whimpers as Ethan Is holding him down hard as his eyes turn red.

" Yeah well you really hurt me there Ethan! I really like you and you lied to me, you were my first kiss!"

" I was scared okay fuck Tyler I've always loved you and yet I felt like I would be a bad mate since well..."

" DDid you just say you love me?"

"Yes I fucking love you and I just want to fuck you!"

Tyler whimpers then tries to back away as Ethan sniffs him.

" Ethan why are you so angry?"

He yelps as Ethan grabs his hips dragging him back under him.

" It's you're scent. It means you're in heat and I don't want to hurt you!"

" But I'm not a chick how can I go into heat?"

Tyler's eyes glaze over and he starts groaning from Ethan's touch.

" Males go into heat you goof. Submissive males react like females."

Tyler whimpers and rubs Ethan's chest to feel his muscles twitch slightly.

" I love you Ethan please take me! I want to be your mate, you don't need anyone else, but me!"

Ethan growls as he starts to kiss Tyler all over, sucking his nipples hard.  
>He ripped off his jeans and started stroking his cock a Tyler whines like a bitch<br>Tyler can't control his wolf as his fangs come through along with his claws.  
>He starts growling as he snaps his teeth as his body submits to Ethan.<br>Ethan goes down to his ass and starts to eat him put, smacking his ass as he nips.

Tyler gasps and grips the sheets, tearing them as he panics a little from the pleasure.  
>His parents could come home at any time, but Ethan just licks at his balls and cock.<br>Tyler whines like a bitch as Ethan smirks from watching him writhe on the bed.

" You want me to mark you too when I fuck you?"

Tyler offers his neck, but gasps as Ethan bites his thighs as he starts to prep Tyler.  
>Tyler grips Ethan's shoulder as he felt two fingers slid into his entrance with ease.<p>

" I don't need prep!"

Ethan bites Tylers neck as he enters him as they make the bed creak loudly.  
>Tyler gasps as he feels how big Ethan really is, he wraps his legs around Ethan's hips.<br>He pushes back on Ethan's cock, his warm tight Virgin ass gripping Ethan's cock hard  
>Ethan roars as he fucks Tyler into the mattress as the bed frame creaks and moves.<br>The bed moves in different directions of the room as Ethan breaks in Tyler properly.

Tyler cries out and howls loud, grinding back and licking at Ethan's neck.  
>He nips Ethan's neck softly, he can hear and feel Ethan's blood rushing though him.<br>His veins tingle as he then loses control and bites into Ethan's neck.  
>The bed frame cracks from their love making, growls and skin slapping is heard<br>Tyler swallows Ethan's blood and then throws his head back howling loud.

As he cums hard on their stomachs, Ethan keeps thrusting as cums in Tyler's ass.  
>His cum splattering as he keeps going in which Tyler gasps hard and kisses Ethan hard.<p>

" I LOVE YOU ETHAN!"

Ethan kisses him to silence him as he collapses and makes the bed finally break  
>Tyler pants happily before he panics from the what they did and the broken bed.<p>

" Oh god! My mom is gonna kill me!"

Ethan sighs as he cleans them up before carrying Tyler to the couch.  
>Ethan pulls out a stone and it glows as the bed fixes itself and cleans itself<p>

" Ethan what's wrong?"

"I'm just tired you wore me out Tyler."

Tyler nods and sits up and cries out,

" Oww my ass!"

Ethan brings Tyler ass up and he examines it gently.

"There's no tearing or bleeding."

" I can heal! It's sore and your my first! Jesus!"

Tyler buries his head in the couch cushion.

" Quit being dramatic Tyler."

Ethan smacks his ass playfully, making Tyler yelp and snuggle into Ethan.  
>The door opens and we see Scott and Derek and the other pups and William walk inside.<br>Scott and Derek are talking about what happened at Lacrosse practice today.  
>Tyler changes back as Ethan slips on some shorts as they sleep on the couch.<p>

" Scott you didn't mean to hurt Liam, if you did he wouldn't be conscious."

" Still I ruined his chance at playing lacrosse because I was focusing on my needs."

" He'll be fine besides Stiles offered to watch over him and he can fix Liam's leg."

Tyler jumps up and yips when he sees his mother.

" Mom?!"

" Hey pup did you have fun with Ethan?"

Scott smiles as he pets Tyler gently while Derek sniffs around the loft.

" What's that smell?"

Scott sniffs and picks up the scent coming off Tyler and Ethan strongly.  
>Tyler starts backing away from Scot as he lands back on the couch.<p>

" MMe and Ethan are...mates!"

Tyler whimpers as Scott nearly faints as Derek roars at them.

" WHAT?!"

Ethan jumps off the couch to pick up Tyler as Tyler whimpers in fear.

"I took my human form mom and dad! I love Ethan and he loves me! I asked him to be my mate"

" Tyler you just... Ugh this is oh My god, did You use protection?"

Tyler looks down as Derek growls at Ethan.

" You better pray that he's not pregnant!"

Scott grabs Derek

" Ethan is My pack member back off, we'll talk about this when we're calm!"

Derek just growls as he walks closer and grabs Tyler by the scruff of his neck,

" You boy are in trouble!"

Scott puts Tyler down as he drags Derek to their bedroom and locks the door.  
>Tyler looks at his brothers and sister to see they're just shocked and confused.<br>Tyler just turns around and hugs Ethan tight as he starts to sob in fear.

" Please don't leave me Ethan."

Scott is pacing back and forth as Derek snaps his teeth at what just happened.  
>At least they didn't do it in the master bedroom which would have been worse.<br>Tyler knocks on the door as he hears his father growl lowly at the door.

" Mom? Dad? please don't be angry at Ethan, it's not his fault, just be mad at me please I'm sorry."

" Tyler stay in the living with your siblings and Ethan while me and your Dad talk."

" No! I'm legal age there isn't anything wrong with what I have done! I'm in love with Ethan and if u can't accept that then I'm leaving!"

Scott unlocks the door and grabs Tyler by the arm as he drags him in.

" Stop being a drama queen. Do you hate us or something?"

" I don't hate you guys! Just fucking forget it!"

He leaves the room and heads into the living room as Scott follows after him.

" Tyler Jesus Christ why are you acting like Laura, why do you wanna grow up so fast?"

" You are more angry at me for having sex with Ethan than to even realise I'm your only child that had their HUMAN FORM!"

When he shouts that last part it send Scott into the opposite wall.  
>Tyler breathes heavily and bares his fangs as he growls at the other pups<br>The other pups whimper except William who just growls back at him.  
>He glares at William and just snaps as his claws come out to grab William.<br>Scott pounces on Tyler and looks him in his eyes as his eyes turn dark red.

" Tyler stop it! You're in heat, no one is trying to separate you two so stop!"

Scott roars to make Tyler back off, but Tyler just grabs Scott and growls demoniacal.

" FUCK OFF!"

He tosses Scott making Scott fly across the room and hit the wall hard.  
>Derek lunges and puts Tyler into a submission position to make kit stop growling.<br>Tyler just whimpers from his dad's glare and he backs away looking up at Ethan.  
>Tears form in Tyler's eyes as he realized that he hurt his mother for no reason.<p>

" Tyler, you and Ethan need to go to a room now, you are lucky that I don't hurt you even if you're my son. Now go to the room!"

Derek growls at them both as they walk away to the spare bedroom.  
>Derek checks on Scott and finds blood running down Scott's neck.<br>Derek uses his power to heal Scott as the pups watch Tyler and Ethan.  
>Tyler just stands there watching Ethan lock the door and go to the bed.<p>

" I'm sorry Ethan."

" Sorry?! You could have killed your mom!"

" I know! I don't know what's wrong with me! I'm sorry!"

Tyler cries then starts digging his claws into his own arm.  
>Ethan grabs him to make him stop before the claws went deeper.<p>

" Your body is reacting to your human form and hurting yourself won't change anything!"

Tyler falls onto his knees and shakes a little as he scratches his wrist hard.

" I don't like this!"

Tyler says in pain as Ethan bites his neck to make him stop hurting himself.  
>Tyler yells as he let's go of his wrist and passes out as Ethan walks out seeing Scott.<p>

" Scott! Please He needs help!"

Scott glares at him as he walks in to place his hand on Tyler's head.  
>His,eyes turn red as Tyler changes back into a puppy with his wounds healed.<br>Ethan picks up the sleeping Tyler and holds him close to his heart.

" Scott I'm sorry, but I really do love him, why is his body rejecting his own human form?"

" Because he is too young and his mind wasn't ready"

Ethan tears up as he holds Tyler closer to him and whimpers.

" Don't cry Ethan, this my fault. My demon wolf powers affected him

Ethan breathes in Tyler's scent as his tears hit Tyler's fur.

" I know he's in pup form but he's my mate I just want him ok."

" He'll be fine once the demon powers wear off him"

" And then what? How long will be a pup for ?! Scott he might have been in shock but still! Maybe he needs this human form!"

" Born wolves don't turn human until they're eight years old. All of them are barely one."

" So I have to wait how many years then?"

" I don't know this is all new to me."

Ethan hands Tyler over to Scott as he starts to dress himself.

" Ethan come on don't do this, don't hurt Tyler."

" I just want him to be ok, I love him Scott I know he's your son, but I love him, kick me out of your pack if you want, but it won't ever stop how I feel bout him."

"I won't kick you out. Besides you want to mate with him don't you?"

" I do and I have Scott."

Scott goes to the wall to reveal a box with collars inside of it.  
>Each one has the pups names on them engraved in the metal tags.<br>Ethan looks at Scott wondering what he is going to do with them.

" These collars are going to help them control their powers. Stiles had them made so they can be normal. This will help you and Tyler be a couple, watch."

Scott places the Tyler collar on Tyler and they watch him start to shift back.  
>He is back in human form, but has a scar on his arm where he was cutting himself.<p>

" Tyler how do you feel?"

Scott asks as Tyler focuses on the cuts as they heal quickly.  
>Tyler doesn't speak as he just looks down as Ethan rubs Tyler's shoulder.<p>

" Numb. I feel numb."

Tyler says as Scott hugs him gently to see he's okay.

" Pup you need to relax, I'm okay and you should be with your mate."

Tyler doesn't move he just stays still when Scott hugs him.

" Pup go with Ethan, I'll calm your Dad down okay?"

" Whatever."

Tyler says as he gets up pulling on some shorts and walks out the room to go outside.  
>He decides a run in the woods may help him relax and adjust to being a human.<br>As he enters the woods, Tyler notices a hunter checking his traps and guns.  
>Tyler backs away, but when he steps on a branch, it snaps making the hunter turn.<br>The hunter chuckles and walks over as he loads his shotgun quickly.

" Well well well lookie here a baby werewolf right you got that scent around you."

Tyler tries to run, but he gets caught in a rope trap and hanging upside down.  
>The hunter smirks and goes to grab Tyler, but ends up ripping off Tyler's collar.<br>This made Tyler snap and growl as he backflips causing the rope trap to break.  
>He punches the hunter as his iris's going amber with the white of his eyes going black. His fangs and claws coming out as he watched the hunter struggle to escape.<p>

" I am the son of an alpha and demon wolf! What makes u think u could harm me!"

He raises his claws and goes to slice open the hunters throat to draw blood.  
>Blood splatters as the man is clawed until his heart is exposed and beating.<br>Tyler rips it out and eats it as he howls with the blood dripping down his body.  
>He licks his bloody lips and growls hungrily as he tears into the human.<br>He spots the collar he stuffs it in his pocket as he sniffs around for water.  
>The river runs as he washes his claws and uses a leaf to drink some water.<br>He walks back to the loft with his eyes still amber and black.  
>His fangs claws and mouth covered in blood when he sees Derek<p>

" Tyler what did you do?"

" I'm sorry dad, I killed a hunter."

Derek notices the bruise from the rope trap on Tyler's ankles along with a burn mark from where the collar was forced/ripped off.  
>Derek noticed Tyler's eyes were black with yellow irises and the blood-lust swirling around like a whirlpool of chaos.<p>

" Tyler you eyes!"

Tyler blinks as he looks at this claws, there were all black as they grew along with his teeth.  
>Tyler walks towards his father as an animalistic growl comes out of his throat loudly.<p>

" What about my eyes?!"

Tyler growls as he bares his fangs, his face changing into more of a wolf than before.  
>His muscles were twitching as they grew in mass and size, making him look demonic.<br>Derek coughed as Tyler grabbed him by the throat, cocking his head to the side.  
>He doesn't recognize his father until his hand burns from Derek's demon powers.<br>Derek shifts into his demon wolf form and frees himself by clawing Tyler's arm.  
>Tyler changes into the full demon wolf, but his form looks more twisted and fierce.<p>

He tosses Derek to the ground as he sniffs the air to find his brothers and sister.  
>Blood-lust is burning into his throat as he goes to grab them, but he howls in pain.<br>Scott bit into his back in his demon form and he tosses him into the opposite wall.  
>They start wrestling as the pups run to Derek as they watch their mom and brother fight.<br>Scott grabs Tyler by his neck, making him whine as his body sags into a heap.

" Tyler this isn't you, wake up pup! Please wake up! Please wake up!"

_End of Dream Sequence!_

Tyler groans in confusion as the world blurs around him and he wakes up.  
>He finds himself in the spare bedroom with his mother and Ethan near him.<br>His mother is crying and he feels his heart sting as he feels the pain hit.

" Mom why are you crying?"

" You're out of control Tyler, my demon powers are warping into something you can't control!"

Tyler looks down as he remembers feeling numb then he must have passed before.  
>So the previous event of him shifting and killing the hunter was all a nightmare then.<p>

" Mom why is your demon magic only affecting me?"

" You're submissive like me and the demon wolf picked up on that."

" Why do I have these demon powers?"

" I don't know Tyler, but we need to make sure you can control yourself."

Tyler needs to learn control, but right now he needs to rest from his experience.  
>Scott leaves Tyler and Ethan alone with a box of condoms and a warning about them.<br>Derek takes Scott to their master bedroom and orders pizza for the other pups to eat.  
>The master bedroom is sound proof is Scott and Derek indulge in sinful sexual treats.<br>The pups are bonding over pizza and they just want to make sure their brother is okay.  
>Scott and Derek separate as Scott finds himself cleaned and dressed in clean clothes.<p>

Green magic covers him as he is teleported to the entrance of the hospital by Stiles.  
>Before Scott could ask, loud screams are heard coming from the hospital doors.<br>It turns out the boy Sean from earlier has started attacking and eating people.  
>He first attacked a guard in his room and now he's chasing Scott's mom down the hall.<br>She trips as the young man reveals two rows of sharp teeth and his eyes are white.  
>Scott roars as he tackles the young man into the wall as he enters his first wolf form.<br>The young man tosses Scott off him as he runs the other way with Scott chasing him.


End file.
